


Empty Skies (Italian Translation)

by green_feelings, Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Italian translation, M/M, Pining, Translation, and a lot of hatred, and fluff, and then in more pining, band au, because fluff is what I'm breathing for, if you don't like any of that, read it for Perrie braiding Harry's hair and painting his nails, that shit is always worth it!, there's a lot of pining, which will result in angry hate sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 149,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Per tre anni, Harry è scappato dal suo passato. Ora però, ha deciso di trasferirsi a Londra per realizzare uno dei suoi più grandi sogni - sfondare nell'industria musicale. Non tutto è semplice, però, e la competizione è dura. Ed il suo passato lo raggiunge anche lì.Louis fa parte della più grande boy-band del mondo, e per arrivare dov'è ora ha dovuto lavorare davvero sodo, oltre a dover sacrificare gran parte del suo cuore e della sua anima. E' felice però. Forse non felice come vorrebbe, ma chi è lui per lamentarsi?Con la partecipazione di Perrie come l'adorabile coinquilina di Harry, Niall come suo manager, e Liam e Zayn come compagni di band di Louis.





	1. Capitolo uno - Oblio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261096) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



> Salve, bellissime! Siamo di nuovo qui, non vi siete liberate di noi. E vi presentiamo un'altra bellissima storia di green_feelings, ovvero l'autrice dell'Amnesia AU (e ne approfittiamo per ringraziarvi del grande affetto che avete riservato per quella storia, davvero grazie).  
> Eccoci qui con Empty Skies. Questa storia ci ha rubato il cuore, davvero. E' splendida, e vi farà soffrire un po' ma il fluff e l'happy ending ne valgono la pena.   
> Bene, detto questo, potete trovare il link alla storia originale [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261096/chapters/2599474), mentre [QUESTO](http://postimg.cc/gxHqzfb8) è il permesso dell'autrice, che alla fine fortunatamente si è convinta a farci pubblicare anche qui oltre che su ao3.   
> Bene, vi lasciamo al primo capitolo allora, e ci si rivede tra qualche settimana con il secondo capitolo! In tutto saranno quattordici capitoli.   
> Baci, Sil&Chia   
> PS: Grazie per il banner alla dolcissima @shiningblueyes_ su twitter   
> 

  
 

**Empty Skies**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - Oblio.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                 
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Al momento siamo in ritardo di quarantasette minuti a causa di forti nevicate,” una voce metallica e gentile risuonò all'interno della carrozza del treno. “La prossima fermata è Luton.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò fuori dal finestrino la notte buia, illuminata soltanto da grossi fiocchi di neve che cadevano dal cielo. I fiocchi rimanevano attaccati al vetro del finestrino e coprivano tutto il paesaggio circostante come un lenzuolo bianco.  
“Scusami?”  
Harry si voltò, notando una ragazza della sua età in piedi in mezzo al corridoio. Teneva tra le braccia una borsetta color rosa acceso e i suoi capelli arancioni, coperti da un cappello di Topolino, ricadevano a ventaglio su uno scialle di lana rosa, abbinato alla borsetta. Il cappotto della ragazza era nero e abbottonato fino al collo.  
“Quel posto è occupato?” Chiese la donna, indicando la custodia della chitarra che occupava il posto accanto a Harry.  
Harry scansionò velocemente il vagone, notando che si era improvvisamente riempito di gente. Quando era salito sul treno era quasi vuoto. Sorrise alla ragazza, afferrando nel mentre la custodia per spostarla. “È occupato si, ma penso che in realtà sia stato pensato per far sedere le persone, quindi…” si interruppe all'improvviso, scrollando le spalle.  
Anche la ragazza sorrise divertita, facendo un passo indietro per fare spazio quando Harry si alzò per prendere la chitarra e appoggiarla nello scomparto sopra le loro teste.  
Harry individuò una grossa valigia accanto alla ragazza e la indicò. “Vuoi una mano con quella?” Chiese piano  
“Sei gentile, grazie.” Lei sorrise di nuovo, facendo un altro passo indietro per lasciare che il ragazzo prendesse la valigia e la sistemasse sopra di loro.  
Non appena il riccio si rimise seduto al suo posto, la ragazza si lasciò cadere pesantemente nel sedile accanto al suo, sospirando stancamente. Harry la guardò incuriosito e lei se ne accorse, un sorriso spuntò sul suo viso e gli occhi azzurri brillarono divertiti.  
“Non sono così grassa,” disse la ragazza. “E’ il cappotto che mi fa sembrare più grossa.”  
Harry si accigliò. L’aveva per caso guardata in modo scettico? “Non stavo pensando che fossi grassa.”  
Lanciandogli una lunga occhiata, la ragazza si sbottonò il cappotto e se lo tolse di dosso. Sotto indossava un maglione verde di due taglie più grande, le maniche che andavano a coprirle le mani.  
“Beh,” iniziò a dire Harry. “Forse è perché i tuoi vestiti sono tutti di qualche taglia più grande”.  
“Nah” rispose lei. “Sono i vestiti del mio ragazzo. Di solito la considerano una cosa carina.”  
“E’ il maglione del tuo ragazzo, allora?” Domandò Harry, incerto.  
“Ci stai per caso provando con me?” Rispose la ragazza, i capelli arancio che brillavano sotto la luce fioca del treno.  
Harry sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. “C’è un modo per rispondere a questa domanda senza sembrare un coglione?”  
Lei sorrise di nuovo, allungando una mano. “Sono Perrie e, purtroppo, ho un fidanzato.”  
Harry le prese la mano per stringergliela. “Harry, piacere mio. E, purtroppo, non ho un ragazzo.”  
“Hai una chitarra, però.” Notò Perrie con tono curioso.  
“Si è sempre dimostrata la scelta più saggia,” rispose il riccio. “La chitarra mi è sempre rimasta fedele.”  
Perrie incrociò le gambe e gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Deve essere un po’ noioso, però.”  
Harry inclinò la testa dopo aver sentito la risposta della ragazza.  
“Insomma, lei può dire solamente quello che tu decidi di farle dire.” Continuò Perrie, scrollando le spalle. È noioso, non credi?”  
“Immagino di si, ma non posso lamentarmi per ora.” Borbottò il riccio.  
Perrie tacque e si mise a cercare qualcosa all’interno della sua borsa rosa, mentre Harry si girò di nuovo verso il finestrino per guardare la neve cadere dal cielo. Essa stava lentamente dipingendo il vetro di bianco ed il giovane non riusciva quasi più a vedere il paesaggio circostante. Questa era una caratteristica che il riccio aveva sempre associato alla neve: copriva tutto e offuscava la vista. Ecco perché la neve non gli era mai piaciuta.  
La suoneria di un cellulare alla sua destra lo fece sobbalzare leggermente e si girò verso la ragazza seduta al suo fianco. Perrie gli rivolse uno sguardo di scuse mentre tirava fuori il cellulare dal cappotto, che stava continuando a suonare una canzone pop – Harry l’aveva già sentita in radio.  
“Ciao piccolo,” rispose Perrie con tono allegro. “Sono salita sull’ultimo treno, si.”  
Harry vide la ragazza mordersi un labbro e si chiese cosa stesse dicendo la persona dall’altra parte del telefono per farla preoccupare così tanto da un momento all’altro.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Perrie. “Lo so, è colpa della neve, prenderò un taxi non preoccuparti.” Smise di parlare per qualche secondo. “Ho capito, ci vediamo dopo.”  
Quando interruppe la chiamata, Harry sollevò un sopracciglio incuriosito. Ovviamente il suo fidanzato non sarebbe venuto a prenderla, questo è quello che aveva capito ascoltando la conversazione. Che testa di cazzo, pensò Harry mentre apriva lo zaino per tirare fuori due pacchetti di biscotti.  
“Vuoi un biscotto?” Chiese, sollevando i pacchetti.  
Perrie si girò verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. “Si, grazie.” Rispose subito dopo.  
“Crema pasticcera o Bourbon?”  
“In realtà…” iniziò Perrie indicando prima il pacchetto giallo e poi quello viola. “Andrebbero mangiarli insieme, come un-”  
“Un sandwich,” concluse la frase Harry, sorridendo raggiante. “Li mangio anch’io così!”  
“Hanno un sapore più buono insieme rispetto al doverli mangiare separatamente.” Concordò la ragazza.  
Harry sorrise di nuovo e porse i due biscotti a Perrie, poi ne prese due per sé e appoggiò i pacchetti in mezzo ai sedili.  
“Allora,” chiese Perrie sgranocchiando i suoi biscotti e lasciando cadere delle briciole sullo scialle rosa. “Cosa ti porta a Londra?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle “Mi trasferisco.”  
“Oh, da dove vieni allora?” Perrie appoggò il gomito sul bracciolo del sedile, la mano che sosteneva il suo mento.  
“Cheshire,” rispose velocemente Harry, inclinando la parte superiore del corpo per avvicinarsi al finestrino. “E tu?”  
“Sono di Londra.” Dichiarò Perrie.  
“Non sembra.”  
Lei sorrise. “Vero, sono cresciuta a Shields, non lontano da Newcastle. È lì che sono stata. Sono andata a trovare i miei genitori.”  
“Hai passato il Natale insieme a loro?” Domandò Harry.  
Perrie annuì. “E tu cosa pensi di fare a Londra?”  
“Musica,” momorò il riccio in risposta. “Sono un musicista ma non diventerò mai una star famosa restando in un piccolo villaggio del Chesire, quindi ho deciso di trasferirmi a Londra. Ci sono molte più possibilità di entrare nell’industria musicale e di incontrare le persone giuste.”  
“Bello,” rispose la ragazza. “Che tipo di musica suoni? Cantami qualcosa.”  
Harry si accigliò. “Non sul treno.”  
“Uh,” disse Perrie, facendo una smorfia con la bocca. “Questo non è lo spirito giusto. Vergognarsi di cantare di fronte ad altre persone non ti farà entrare nelle classifiche, tesoro.”  
“Non mi vergogno,” ribattè Harry, imbronciando le labbra. “Non voglio disturbare le persone.”  
Perrie sorrise ampiamente ed Harry notò il suo naso arricciarsi e due fossette comparire sulle sue guance mentre rideva. “Sei carino, sai?”  
“Chi ci sta provando, adesso?” Harry sentì le guance arrossarsi e si girò di colpo per guardare fuori dal finestrino, trovandosi di fronte soltanto un muro bianco. “Ma… grazie comunque.”  
“Il treno sta ancora andando?” Domandò Perrie, premendo una mano contro il vetro.  
“Sembra di si, lo spero.”  
All’improvviso, Perrie gli afferrò un braccio e lo guardò con occhi enormi e preoccupati. Harry sobbalzò sul sedile e il suo braccio si tese sotto il tocco della ragazza. “Hai un posto dove andare, vero? Hai già un appartamento?”  
La tensione che provava Harry si attenuò e rise dolcemente. “Non ho ancora un mio appartamento.”  
“Che cosa?” Lei lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Puoi restare da me per la notte, ti congelerai il culo con questo tempo.”  
“Sei molto gentile.” Rispose Harry. Lo era davvero. Erano due perfetti estranei e il fatto che Perrie gli avesse offerto un letto per dormire era un gesto molto generoso.  
“A Colin non dispiacerebbe,” aggiunse la ragazza.  
“Il tuo ragazzo?” Provò ad indovinare Harry.  
Perrie annuì. “Ha un appartamento enorme, puoi dormire sul divano.”  
“Grazie, ma ho già detto ad un amico che andrò da lui.”  
“Davvero?”  
“E’ il mio migliore amico,” Harry strinse le labbra, prendendo un altro biscotto. È andato a Londra dopo aver finito la scuola. Studia scienze della comunicazione all’università.”  
“Tu cosa hai fatto allora? Dopo la scuola intendo.” Domandò ancora Perrie.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Sono andato a Manchester e ho iniziato a studiare come tecnico del suono, tuttavia non sono molto interessato alla teoria. Ho bisogno di scrivere canzoni e suonarle, è quello che voglio fare.”  
“Hai fatto bene, Londra è il posto giusto per iniziare.” Disse la ragazza rosicchiando un altro biscotto.  
“Anche tu studi musica?”  
Perrie scosse la testa. “No, frequento la Scuola D’Arte. Studio moda e design.”  
Harry si sedette composto e si voltò verso Perrie. “Che bello. Disegni vestiti e organizzi sfilate di moda?”  
“A volte si,” rispose lei con un sorriso timido sul volto. “Non sono molto brava, ancora.”  
“Capisco le persone e tu sembri il tipo di ragazza che è molto esperta in fatto di moda. Lo sembri davvero.” Affermò Harry per tranquillizzarla.  
“Grazie mille.” Mormorò lei sottovoce.  
“Allora, anche il tuo ragazzo è un designer? O meglio ancora, è il tuo modello?” Chiese Harry eccitato.  
Agitandosi all’improvviso, Perrie cominciò a tirare le maniche del maglione e a ridere in modo imbarazzato. “Nah. Non ci tiene molto, non ha alcun interesse per l’arte, il design e la moda.”  
Harry si accigliò. “Che cosa fa, allora?”  
“Ha finito di studiare da poco e lavora in uno studio legale, diventerà un ottimo avvocato.”  
“Fantastico.” Commentò il riccio.  
“E’ davvero bravo.” Lo rassicurò Perrie. Harry si chiese chi stava cercando di convincere la ragazza, se lui o sé stessa.  
“Deve essere un bravo ragazzo.” Sussurrò il giovane. “Dopotutto, si è scelto una fantastica ragazza.”  
“Flirti così spudoratamente con tutte le ragazze che incontri?” Chiese Perrie con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
“Anche con i ragazzi,” rispose Harry di rimando, ridacchiando a sua volta.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
Un’ora più tardi, il treno finalmente arrivò alla stazione di Clapham Junction. Harry sbattè le palpebre confuso quando una voce metallica li informò del loro arrivo e sulle prossime destinazioni, scusandosi nuovamente per il ritardo.  
Perrie si alzò dal suo posto. “Devo scendere qua.”  
“Anche io,” disse Harry. “Queste ultime ore sono volate.”  
La ragazza sorrise, mettendosi il cappotto. “Vero, il tempo vola quando ci si diverte, eh?”  
Harry annuì in accordo, afferrando la custodia della chitarra e lo zaino.  
“E’ tutto ciò che hai con te?” Domandò Perrie, recuperando la sua enorme borsetta e la valigia, avvicinandosi quindi alle porte del treno.  
“Solo io e la mia chitarra.” Mormorò il riccio.  
Fuori dal treno, Perrie indossò il cappello di Topolino sui capelli arancioni. “Bene, spero che il tuo amico abbia dei vestiti da prestarti allora.”  
Harry rise. “Glieli ho già spediti qualche giorno fa.”  
“È stato bello conoscerti, Harry,” disse lei, tendendo la mano. “Non mi sono mai divertita così tanto durante un viaggio in treno.”  
“Anche io.” Rispose il riccio, stringendole la mano cercando di non fare troppa pressione. Le sue dita erano sottili e delicate. “Come andrai a casa? Colin ti passa a prendere?”  
“Prenderò la metro,” rispose la ragazza. “Sono solo alcune fermate.”  
“Potrei accompagnarti io, è molto tardi per girare da soli.” Si offrì Harry.  
Perrie sorrise, facendo un passo avanti per poi alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi e premere un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Harry. “Sei un vero gentiluomo, Harry, ma prendo la metro ogni notte. Ci sono abituata.”  
Il che non significava che andasse bene. Ma beh, Harry non voleva sembrare uno che ha stereotipi nei confronti delle donne. Se Perrie diceva che andava bene, doveva fidarsi del suo giudizio. “Va bene, abbi cura di te, allora.”  
“Anche tu!” La ragazza lo salutò velocemente mentre si incamminava sul binario.  
Harry rimase sulla banchina, salutandola a sua volta e guardandola sparire in mezzo alla folla di persone. Quando non riuscì più a vederla, sentì improvvisamente un senso di vuoto nel petto che gli stringeva il cuore. Per la prima volta da quando Perrie si era seduta accanto a lui in treno, Harry si sentì di nuovo in ansia.  
Per un momento restò fermo sul binario, guardando a destra poi a sinistra, come se aspettasse che qualcuno si avvicinasse a lui all’improvviso, chiamandolo per nome. Qualcuno che stava aspettando il suo arrivo.  
Niall lo stava aspettando, disse tra sé e sé. Niall abitava in città ed era entusiasta che l’amico avesse deciso di trasferirsi a Londra, anche se Harry era ancora diffidente riguardo la sua scelta.  
Tuttavia, il riccio non poteva più prendere decisioni riguardanti la sua vita basandosi su un errore del passato. Londra era una città immensa e non aveva modo di ritrovare tracce e stralci del suo passato qui.  
Facendo un respiro profondo, Harry cercò l’uscita della stazione quando qualcuno gli andò addosso e gli lanciò un’occhiata infastidita, borbottando qualcosa come “Guarda dove vai, cazzo.” Benvenuto a Londra, pensò Harry, mordendosi un labbro. Sistemò meglio la custodia della chitarra sulle spalle, si mise la giacca e si incamminò verso sinistra, passeggiando lungo la piattaforma affollata in mezzo ad un mare di estranei.  
La luce pallida di un lampione lo colpì quando arrivò in cima alle scale che portavano fuori dalla stazione; la prima cosa che vide di Londra fu un immenso cartellone pubblicitario dall’altra parte della strada che mostrava la pubblicità di una gomma da masticare. Il poster era colorato di blu, verde e rosa, colori sgargianti che attiravano immediatamente l’attenzione dei consumatori.  
Ciò che rendeva ancora più accattivante la pubblicità erano i tre ragazzi che posavano sul cartellone. Harry si fermò di nuovo per osservare le facce dei ragazzi. Vide ciglia lunghe e zigomi affilati, uno sguardo gentile e una corporatura abbastanza muscolosa, capelli folti e splendidi occhi blu. Tre sorrisi perfetti che mostravano denti bianchissimi. Per un momento, tutto ciò che Harry riuscì a fare fu fissare il cartellone, prima di voltarsi dall’altra parte aggrottando la fronte, gli occhi rivolti verso il basso.  
Questo era quello che si aspettava di trovare appena arrivato a Londra. Delle celebrità che pubblicizzavano gomme da masticare. Ma era fiducioso. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di più in quella città, qualcosa di diverso, più genuino e meno superficiale. Qualcosa che andasse bene per lui.  
Non voleva fingere di essere qualcuno che in realtà non era.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hazza!”  
Harry venne trascinato in un caloroso abbraccio non appena si aprì la porta, le grosse mani dell’amico premute contro la sua schiena, i capelli folti che sfregavano contro la sua guancia.  
“Ciao Niall.” Rispose, abbracciandolo di rimando.  
“Amico, sei in ritardo, temevo che non arrivassi più.” Niall indietreggiò, sorridendo. I capelli biondi erano spettinati, indossava un maglione invernale e dei pantaloni da jogging. “E’ già mezzanotte!”  
“Ho lasciato il mio appartamento a Manchester e mi sono trasferito da mia madre.” gli ricordò Harry. “Non avevo altra scelta se non venire qui, però la neve ha rovinato un po’ i miei piani.”  
“È fantastico averti qui, comunque.” Esultò Niall, girandosi per far entrare Harry nell’appartamento. “Hai già trovato un lavoro?”  
Harry rise perché l’amico aveva la capacità di rendere sempre tutto così semplice. “Sto ancora cercando, non appena ne troverò uno poi mi dedicherò a pubblicizzare la mia musica.”  
“Babs?” Urlò improvvisamente Niall, guardando all’interno di una stanza. “Harry è arrivato!”  
Una ragazza uscì velocemente dalla stanza, con lunghi capelli scuri legati in una coda e gli occhi azzurri cielo. Harry l’aveva vista in alcune foto – Niall gliene aveva mandate milioni nell’ultimo anno, da quando si erano messi insieme – ma era decisamente più bella dal vivo. In questo momento la ragazza indossava un cardigan marrone, ai piedi delle enormi pantafole con disegnata una rana. “Oh ciao, io sono Barbara.” Salutò Harry andandogli incontro per abbracciarlo. “Niall mi ha parlato così tanto di te.”  
Harry le accarezzò delicatamente la schiena. “Grazie per avermi permesso di restare con voi.”  
“Non è un problema, tesoro,” disse la ragazza. “Gli amici di Niall sono sempre i benvenuti.”  
“Va bene, Harry deve essere stanchissimo adesso. Possiamo parlare domani mattina a colazione.” Si intromise Niall.  
“Perfetto,” concordò Harry, sentendo in tutto il corpo la stanchezza della giornata appena passata.  
“Ti preparo il divano, allora.” Propose Barbara, scomparendo in un’altra stanza.  
“La cucina è qua,” disse il biondo indicando alla sua sinistra. “Il bagno invece è laggiù. Se ti serve qualcosa basta che me lo dici.”  
“Sto bene, Ni.” Lo rassicurò Harry. “Davvero, grazie per avermi permesso di restare con voi. Inizierò a cercare un appartamento non appena avrò un lavoro.”  
“Lo so Haz, non preoccuparti.” Niall gli sorrise leggermente prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui. “E’ così bello averti qui con me, mi sei mancato.” Mormorò il biondo abbracciandolo.  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu,” rispose immediatamente Harry. “Casa non era più la stessa senza-” il suo respirò si bloccò e chiuse gli occhi prima di continuare. “Senza di te.”  
Niall si ritrasse, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia. “Nessuno di noi era destinato a rimanere là per sempre, Harry.”  
“Suppongo di si.”  
“Hai intenzione di, insomma-”  
“Siamo a Londra, Niall,” gli ricordò velocemente Harry. “E’ troppo grande perché possa incontrarlo.”  
“Quella persona in particolare non sarebbe così difficile da trovare, credo.” Replicò Niall sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Non è per quello che sono venuto fin qua.” Rispose tranquillamente. “Sono qui per me.”  
Sorridendo, Niall lo strinse di nuovo tra le braccia. “Ce la farai, Haz.”  
“Il tuo letto è pronto Harry,” disse Barbara alle loro spalle. “Vorresti un tè prima di andare a dormire?”  
“Lo vuole sicuramente.” Rispose Niall al suo posto.  
“Te ne preparerò una tazza, allora.” Disse la ragazza prima di scomparire in cucina.  
“Buonanotte Hazza,” il biondo seguì la fidanzata e Harry si girò per cercare il suo piccolo zaino.  
Chiuse la porta del bagno dietro di sé e si tolse jeans e maglione, infilandosi quindi una tuta e una maglietta larga. Il suo riflesso nello specchio mostrava un viso pallido, cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi e capelli sporchi e scompigliati.  
Lentamente, Harry sollevò un braccio e tracciò con un dito le due lettere tatuate nella parte inferiore. Fissò la parola intensamente, alla quale non pensava da così tanto tempo. Sentì come se, in quel momento, il tatuaggio stesse bruciando per lasciargli un buco sulla pelle.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry abbassò il braccio, coprì il tatuaggio con la manica e frugò nello zaino per cercare lo spazzolino. Si prese il suo tempo, lavandosi accuratamente la faccia e lasciando che l’acqua calda scaldasse le sue dita fredde.  
L’appartamento era silenzioso e buio quando uscì dal bagno, ed inciampò due volte mentre tornava in soggiorno. Si infilò sotto il pesante piumone e allungò la mano per prendere la tazza di tè sul tavolino.  
Il tè dello Yorkshire, pensò Harry, mordendosi un labbro mentre la bevanda bollente gli bruciava la lingua. Con ostinazione, inghiottì il tutto, ignorando il calore che il tè gli aveva lasciato in gola. Non si sarebbe tirato indietro questa volta, non avrebbe perso.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, spense la luce accanto al divano e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
Per essere il suo primo giorno, Harry era piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso. Subito dopo aver fatto colazione era uscito di casa ed era andato nei bar, nei negozi di vestiti, nelle panetterie, nelle scuole… era stato in tantissimi posti per consegnare il suo curriculum con la speranza di trovare un lavoro, e non aveva fatto altro per tutta la giornata.  
Adesso poteva solo sperare che qualcuno lo chiamasse al più presto.  
Dopo aver lasciato l’ultimo posto, aveva trovato un messaggio di Niall sul cellulare che gli diceva di raggiungerlo al pub per cena, con allegato un indirizzo. Non era stato difficile trovare il famoso pub – non era troppo lontano dal loro appartamento, in High Street.  
Harry si fermò di fronte all’edificio controllando l’insegna con lettere dorate in grassetto sopra la pesante porta di legno, _The Anchor’s Rope._ Era quello, ricordò Harry pensando al messaggio che gli aveva inviato l’amico.  
Aprendo la porta, Harry si lasciò alle spalle l’aria fredda di gennaio ed entrò. Le luci erano basse, una musica tranquilla risuonava da qualche parte sopra la sua testa e i tavoli erano perlopiù vuoti. Proprio il posto che stava cercando, pensò tra sé e sè. Dopo aver passato ore e ore nella metro circondato da estranei e dopo aver girovagato per le strade di Londra piene di gente e delle loro chiacchiere, Harry non poteva far altro che apprezzare la quiete di quel pub.  
Il fatto che non ci fossero molti clienti in giro gli faceva pensare che il posto non fosse dei migliori, ma a lui non importava. Aveva semplicemente bisogno di un pasto caldo, magari con una tazza di tè o una coca cola, e preferibilmente pagando meno di dieci sterline.  
Niall gli aveva risposto che sarebbe arrivato tra una ventina di minuti, quindi Harry decise che invece di girovagare a vuoto per le strade della città gli conveniva aspettare il biondo al caldo dentro al locale.  
Lasciandosi cadere su una sedia, si tolse i riccioli spettinati dal viso e fissò il bancone del bar; sullo sfondo si intreavedevano numerosi scaffali ripieni di diversi tipi di liquori. Aveva scelto un tavolo in un angolo appartato, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Non era necessario nascondersi e appartarsi in un pub relativamente vuoto, ma Harry si sentiva più a suo agio a stare nell’angolino. C’era un caminetto dall’altra parte della stanza e per un momento desiderò che fosse acceso, si sarebbe seduto volentieri di fianco al fuoco.  
“Ehi, benvenuto!” Sentì una voce sbalordita alle sue spalle.  
Harry girò la testa velocemente guardando verso il bar, dove una ragazza si stava incamminando verso di lui, quindi sbattè le palpebre alcune volte ed inclinò la testa di capire perché- la conosceva già. Capelli arancioni, un bel viso, occhi azzurri truccati di nero. Harry rimase a fissarla come incantato.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va nella mia faccia?” Domandò Perrie.  
“Um…” Harry si morse un labbro nervoso. Era una situazione imbarazzante. “Ci siamo incontrati sul treno ieri, giusto?”  
“Davvero?” Rispose lei, accigliandosi.  
Arrossendo, Harry distolse lo sguardo. “In realtà-”  
“Sto scherzando Harry,” replicò la ragazza, ridendo rumorosamente. “Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!”  
Harry non le rispose e un broncio apparì sulle sue labbra.  
“Cosa stai facendo qui? Non pensavo che ti avrei rivisto di nuovo.” Perrie si appoggiò al tavolo “Non che mi stia lamentando per questo.”  
“Sai l’amico di cui ti avevo parlato? Vive qua vicino, mi ha detto di incontrarci qui.” Spiegò Harry.  
“Non siamo ancora aperti.” Rispose Perrie, ritornando verso il bancone.  
“Oh, scusa…” Harry raccolse la giacca e lo zaino, alzandosi dalla sedia. “Non me ne sono accorto.”  
“Non preoccuparti.” Rispose lei avvicinandosi nuovamente al tavolo e lasciandosi cadere su una sedia di fronte alla sua. “Resta pure, non possiamo permetterci di mandare via i clienti.”  
“Posso andarmene comunque, non voglio che tu finisca nei guai.”  
“Nah,” rispose Perrie, ed Harry notò che le sue labbra avevano un’affascinante sfumatura di viola. “E’ bello avere compagnia. Di solito fino alle dieci sto seduta dietro al bancone a farmi le unghie per passare il tempo.”  
Harry sorrise. “Il tuo capo lo sa?”  
“Ho paura che lo sappia, si.” Lei scrollò le spalle, incrociando le gambe. Indossava una gonna arancione decorata con puntini blu e collant marroni. “Allora, cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare?”  
“Vorrei del tè? E servite anche del cibo?”  
“La cucina non è ancora aperta, ma fra mezz’ora posso farti preparare qualcosa da Phil. Il tè te lo posso portare subito.” Disse Perrie alzandosi dalla sedia.  
“Grazie.” Rispose Harry educatamente, ed incrociò le mani sul ripiano del tavolo.  
Mentre preparava il tè, Perrie continuò a chiacchierare tranquillamente con lui. “Allora, come è andato il primo giorno? Hai venduto qualche disco?”  
Harry rise divertito. “Ovviamente no. Oggi sono andato in giro a cercare lavoro.”  
“Oi,” borbottò Perrie, indicando la tazza mentre la posava davanti al riccio. “Puoi pagare il tè, vero?”  
“Ma certo. Ad ogni modo hai detto che potevo restare.” Disse il riccio.  
Lei sorrise di nuovo, chinandosi per accarezzargli delicatamente una mano. “Ed è così infatti. In realtà, mi piace chiacchierare con i clienti. Incontro sempre persone piuttosto interessanti.”  
Incuriosito, Harry la guardò negli occhi prima di chiederle “Che tipo di persone?”  
“C’è questo ragazzo che viene sempre a suonare al locale ogni venerdì sera,” cominciò a raccontare la ragazza. “È fantastico. Non parla molto, è davvero tranquillo, ma quando inizia a cantare… woah!” Perrie sollevò le mani in aria per enfatizzare il concetto. “Ed è davvero carino.”  
“Un musicista?” Harry sentì crescere il suo interesse per questo sconosciuto. “Quindi suonerà stasera?”  
“Si.” Rispose Perrie. “E poi c’è questa vecchia signora che viene ogni tanto, ha quasi novant’anni, giura che è il sidro di pere che la mantiene giovane, è così adorabile.”  
Harry sorride teneramente. “Sembra così.”  
“Ehi Perrie,” qualcuno chiamò la ragazza dal bar ed Harry alzò lo sguardo per vedere un uomo con pochi capelli scuri sporgersi sul bancone. “Mi vieni a dare una mano in cucina?”  
“Arrivo subito.” Rispose Perrie allegramente prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Harry. “Goditi il tuo tè, chiederò a Phil di farti qualcosa di buono da mangiare.”  
“Grazie ancora” Harry osservò la ragazza raggiungere di corsa la cucina.  
In poco tempo, il silenzio lo avvolse, solo ogni tanto si sentiva un piccolo rumore provenire dalla cucina. Harry sorrise tra sé e sé e cominciò a bere il suo tè, osservando la neve che iniziava a cadere all’esterno in grossi fiocchi, dipingendo la strada di bianco e grigio sporco.  
Voleva passare una serata tranquilla, decise Harry. Solo un drink con Niall, un pasto caldo e qualche chiacchiera, prima di tornare a casa per recuperare un po’ di sonno arretrato.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si ricordò dei suoi propositi di qualche ora prima solo quando svuotò l’ennesimo bicchiere di birra. Fuori era ormai buio e il pub era pieno di gente.  
La luce era ancora fioca ma ora era dorata, calda e accogliente. Perrie si trovava dietro al bancone del bar e chiacchierava con dei tizi seduti sugli sgabelli, mentre bevevano birra e whisky. Era radiosa, in effetti, e Harry si ritrovò a fissarla più spesso del dovuto.  
Non che ne fosse attratto. Quella parte era stata chiara fin dall’inizio – era stata chiara fin da quando Harry, a sedici anni, si era innamorato del capitano della squadra di calcio della scuola. Il fatto era che, anche se Harry era gay dichiarato, riusciva ad apprezzare una bella ragazza quando la vedeva. E Perrie era molto, molto carina; aveva un sorriso onesto, non sembrava una persona falsa e non giudicava le persone dalla prima occhiata.  
Nella mente di Harry, questi tratti rendevano una persona interessante, indipendentemente dal sesso.  
“Qualcuno ha una cotta,” sussurrò Josh, ridacchiando verso di lui.  
Harry si voltò verso il ragazzo con uno sguardo accigliato. Anche Josh era un cliente abituale del pub, così aveva scoperto Harry qualche ora prima. Josh lavorava in una compagnia petrolifera, qualcosa sull’ambiente e sulle risorse. Harry non riusciva a ricordare perfettamente tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato il ragazzo.  
Josh era carino e piuttosto divertente, aveva un buon senso dell’umorismo e gli stava addirittura pagando le bevande, il che lo rendeva ancora più bello ai suoi occhi.  
“Una cotta?” Harry si distolse dai suoi pensieri e si ricordò di quello che aveva appena detto il ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
“Tu,” gli fece notare Josh. “Sei totalmente preso da Perrie.”  
Harry rise in modo seccato. “Si, no. Non lo sono davvero. È fantastica però.”  
“Dai ragazzino,” lo prese in giro Josh. “A me puoi dirlo, vedo come la guardi.”  
“Non sono interessanto a lei.” Protestò Harry di nuovo.  
“Ha un ragazzo, comunque,” si intromise Niall, posando la birra sul tavolo. “Ma scommetto che te l’ha già detto, non riesce proprio a non parlare di lui.”  
Harry si accigliò. Era stato abbastanza sorpreso di scoprire che Niall e Perrie si conoscevano già. Ma dopotutto, l’amico era un frequentatore abituale del pub, quindi era ovvio che si conoscessero.  
“Si, lo ha menzionato un paio di volte. Ma ad ogni modo non sono interessato, davvero. È, tipo, molto carina e capisco perché tutti i ragazzi del bar siano attratti da lei, ma-” Harry fece un cenno con il capo in direzione del ragazzo con i capelli rossi che stava suonando la chitarra vicino al bar. Aveva una faccia tonda e una pelle pallida, le sue ciglie erano sottili, si vedevano solo quando abbassava lo sguardo. “Sono più interessato a quel ragazzo.”  
Josh sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. “Quindi sei uno di loro.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Uno di loro?”  
“Dovrei mettere una buona parola per te con Ed?” Domandò Josh ammiccando. “Non sono sicuro che sia interessato ai ragazzi, però.”  
“Ed, giusto?” Mormorò Harry mentre guardava di nuovo verso il ragazzo con la chitarra.  
_Uno di loro_ … ripetè la frase nella sua testa varie volte, cercando di ignorare la connotazione negativa che gli aveva dato Josh. Non pensava che dire in giro di essere gay sarebbe stato molto saggio, al momento. Niall lo sapeva, ovviamente, ed era probabilmente la ragione per cui era rimasto tranquillo, ma Josh sicuramente si era un po’ spaventato – non sembrava un tipo intollerante e contrario all’omosessualità, ma forse erano troppo informazioni da condividere ad un primo incontro. “Grazie, ma non mi interessa lui. Mi interessa la musica.”  
“Bene,” rifletté Josh. “Posso mettere lo stesso una buona parola su di te. Suppongo che tu sia un musicista, giusto?” Poi fece un cenno con la mano verso Niall, di fronte a loro. “Visto che sei amico di questo qua.”  
Harry annuì. “E’ piuttosto bravo, mi piacerebbe sentire altre sue canzoni.”  
“Sarà contento di fartele sentire,” lo rassicurò Niall. “E pretenderà di sentire qualcuna delle tue in cambio, perché non suoni qualcosa in questo momento?”  
Abbassando la testa, Harry si mise a ridere imbarazzato. “Nah, ora è il suo momento, mi piace sentirlo suonare.”  
“Gli chiederò di unirsi a noi.” Disse Josh alzandosi dalla sedia velocemente. “Così voi due ragazzi potrete suonare insieme.”  
“No, davvero…” Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere quindi chiuse la bocca. Nel mentre Josh alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontanò dal tavolo. Guardò il ragazzo che parlava animatamente con il tipo dai capelli rossi – Ed, si chiamava Ed, disse Harry tra sé e sé – mentre accordava la sua chitarra. Ed gli sorrise e lo salutò con una mano, prima di ridere per qualcosa che aveva appena detto Josh. Infine, il ragazzo appoggiò lo strumento e si alzò, facendo un segno con la mano verso Perrie che a sua volta rispose con un occhiolino.  
“Fanne quattro, amore,” disse Josh ad alta voce e indicò il loro tavolo. “Ed, questo è Harry, si è trasferito solo ieri a Londra.”  
“Ciao,” disse il rosso, sedendosi su una sedia accanto alla sua. “Come hai fatto a finire proprio qui con tutti i posti che ci sono a Londra?”  
“Non conosco nessuno in città, oltre a Niall,” Harry scrollò le spalle leggermente, togliendosi i riccioli dal viso. “Qua non c’è tanto casino e non è molto costoso.”  
“Beh, non è Primrose Hill.” Concordò Ed.  
Niall sbuffò contrariato. Un gruppo di persone in un angolo vicino alla finestra stava lasciando il locale facendo un casino assurdo, urlandosi a vicenda. Quando la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, il pub divenne improvvisamente molto più tranquillo. Harry si guardò attorno e notò che erano rimasti solo loro e tre vecchietti al bancone.  
“Ci sarebbe un pubblico più vasto nei pub di Primrose Hill, però.” Sostenne Niall subito dopo.  
“Non credo che apprezzerebbero la mia musica.” Ed scrollò le spalle e si appoggiò alle schienale della sedia. “Non canto del loro stile di vita.”  
Harry piegò le mani sul piano del tavolo e sussurrò “Non penso che quelle persone non possano identificarsi con cose come la perdita di qualcuno o la paura, l’amore e la felicità, solo perché hanno più soldi da spendere rispetto a noi.”  
Per un momento Ed rimase in silenzio, poi sorrise “Probabilmente hai ragione.”  
“Ecco qua!” Esclamò Perrie raggiungendo il loro tavolo e posandovi sopra cinque pinte prima di sedersi sulla sedia accanto a Josh.  
“Phil la sottrarrà dal tuo stipendio?” Chiese Niall alzando un sopracciglio verso la ragazza.  
Perrie sorrise. “No, sono sul tuo conto. Devi pagarne quattro ugualmente, cosa vuoi che sia una birra in più?” La ragazza porse la mano al biondo.  
Niall scosse la testa contrariato ma appoggiò comunque le banconote sul palmo della mano di Perrie. “Sei molto sfacciata, non so come tu abbia fatto a trovare un fidanzato.”           
“Colin dice che sono molto carina,” rispose Perrie prima di bere in un solo sorso metà della sua pinta di birra.  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. Non dovrebbe trovare così carino vedere una ragazza bere così tanto. Ma in qualche modo anche quel lato si adattava a Perrie.  
“Colin è il tuo ragazzo?” Domandò Ed.  
Perrie si girò verso il rosso con uno sguardo raggiante e Niall gemette frustrato. “Domanda sbagliata amico, ora non smetterà di parlare di lui.”  
“Non è vero!” Si lamentò la ragazza, chinandosi sul tavolo per colpire il braccio del biondo. “Scusa se sono l’unica persona qui felicemente innamorata che non si limita soltanto a cantare dell’amore.”  
Niall le rivolse uno sguardo indignato, prima di nascondere la sua espressione dietro il boccale di birra per poi berne un lungo sorso.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte verso l’amico, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma decise di non chiedere nulla di fronte ad altre persone. “Sei venuta a Londra con Colin?” Chiese Harry, perché se Perrie amava parlare del suo ragazzo a lui non importava molto. Preferiva parlare con lei piuttosto che con Josh che gli rivolgeva soltanto domande molto personali.  
“Non proprio. È venuto prima di me, solamente che a casa si sentiva così solo… così l’ho seguito qualche mese fa.”  
“Che cosa carina,” commentò Harry. “Voglio dire, è molto bello avere qualcuno di cui non puoi fare a meno.” Il riccio pensò al primo giorno in cui si era svegliato nel suo letto da solo, come si era sentito quando si era reso conto che si sarebbe svegliato da solo per il resto della sua vita – che non sarebbe mai stata la stessa cosa anche se un giorno qualcuno sarebbe stato nuovamente al suo fianco.  
Gli fa ancora male pensarci.  
“Non ci vediamo molto, però. Lui è sempre impegnato allo studio legale e io alla scuola di Arte. A malapena passiamo del tempo insieme.” Perrie fece un broncio adorabile.  
“Questo è il motivo per cui abbiamo sempre solo sentito parlare di quel tipo ma non l’abbiamo mai incontrato,” disse Josh. “Personalmente penso che si stia inventando tutto, in realtà non esiste nessun fidanzato.”  
“Zitto Josh,” Perrie si girò verso il ragazzo. “Colin ha cose più importanti da fare che incontrare i clienti del pub nel quale lavoro.”  
Harry si accigliò di nuovo. “Aspetta,” disse lentamente. “Quindi non ti viene a prendere quando finisci il turno? Come torni a casa?”  
Perrie lo guardò confusa. “Cammino o prendo la metro.”  
“Da sola?”  
“Che cosa c’è di strano?” Perrie lanciò un’occhiata a Niall e Harry notò che l’amico stava sorridendo vicino al bicchiere. “Sono adulta, non ho bisogno che il mio ragazzo mi venga a prendere a lavoro.”  
Harry la guardò per un momento, considerando attentamente le sue parole. “Non lo so, io non lascerei che la mia ragazza andasse a casa da sola ogni sera, non importa quanto sono impegnato, andrei a prenderla lo stesso.”  
Perrie, allibita, rimase in silenzio. Josh le diede una gomitata sul braccio prima di dire “Ora vorresti Harry come fidanzato, vero?”  
“Conosco Harry da un giorno!” Esclamò Perrie frustrata. “Ma la sua ragazza è molto fortunata, questo devo ammetterlo.”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo e cercò di nascondere il rossore sulle guance.  
“Penso che non abbia una ragazza, al momento.” Commentò Ed a bassa voce.  
“Non ce l’ho, infatti,” rispose sottovoce Harry. Era strano che proprio Ed riuscisse a guardare dentro di lui e a leggerlo. Non aveva idea di come avesse fatto il ragazzo, ma sembrava capirlo, sembrava aver compreso immediatamente la mente di Harry.  
“Che cosa?” Domandò Perrie sconvolta. “Dovresti avere una ragazza che se ne approfitti di quanto tu possa essere meraviglioso come fidanzato.”  
“Perrie adesso proverà a cercarti una ragazza,” lo avvertì Niall e Harry si morse la lingua per non dire tutta la verità.  
“Buona fortuna, allora,” commentò Ed prima di rivolgersi a Harry e indicare la custodia della chitarra. “Suoni anche tu?”  
Grato al rosso per aver cambiato discorso, Harry annuì. “Si suono un po’.”  
“Fantastico, ti va di suonare qualcosa?”  
“Certamente!” Rispose il riccio seguendo Ed verso il bar, lasciandosi alle spalle tutti i discorsi su relazioni, partner e fidanzati perfetti.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
“Ragazzi,” esclamò Perrie, appoggiandosi al bancone del bar, un mazzo di chiavi che penzolava dalle sue dita. “Devo chiudere il pub, purtroppo.”  
Harry guardò l’orologio e scoprì che era ormai mezzanotte passata. Il pub era completamente vuoto, tranne per lui, Niall e Ed seduti sugli sbagelli del bar, una chitarra sulle ginocchia del biondo.  
“Scusaci, Pez” mormorò Ed predendo la custodia dello strumento. “Ho dimenticato di guardare l’ora.”  
“Non preoccupatevi. Che ne dite di suonare insieme il prossimo venerdì? Sembra che vi sia piaciuto."  
Ed scrollò le spalle e lanciò un’occhiata veloce ad Harry. “Mi piace suonare con qualcun altro, è bello cambiare ogni tanto. Sei libero venerdì?”  
Harry annuì impaziente. Sapeva che doveva sembrare un completo idiota ai loro occhi, così desiderioso di avere la possibilità di suonare insieme al rosso. “Mi piacerebbe tantissimo!”  
“Perfetto!” Ed strinse il pugno e Harry lo colpì rapidamente con il suo. “Devi mostrarmi l’arrangiamento della tua versione di Sweet Disposition. Sarebbe bello suonare quella canzone insieme.”  
Mentre si infilava la giacca sulle spalle, Harry annuì. “Certo, mi piacerebbe suonarla con te.”  
“Perché nessuno chiede a me di suonare insieme?” Piagnucolò Niall al loro fianco.  
“Potrai essere un nostro ospite speciale per una canzone,” dichiarò Harry, poi sogghignò arruffando con le dita i capelli dell’amico.  
Perrie spense le luci del locale, tranne quella sopra il bancone del bar, quindi aprì la porta principale aspettando che tutti uscissero all’esterno. Harry si mise in spalla lo zaino prima di varcare l’uscita, Ed e Niall dietro di lui che lo seguivano.  
“Abiti lontano da qua?” Chiese Harry alla ragazza mentre chiudeva la porta a chiave.  
“Circa venti minuti a piedi.” Perrie si mise in tasca le chiavi e si aggiustò l’enorme borsetta sulla spalla. Harry si chiese cosa tenesse la ragazza dentro quella borsa gigante – si domandò perché avesse bisogno di portare con sé così tante cose ogni giorno. Era ancora più grande rispetto a quella che lui aveva usato per venire fino a Londra, nella quale era riuscito a mettere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
“E’ abbastanza lontano.”  
“Ti sentiresti meglio se la accompagnassimo noi a casa?” Domandò Ed, con tono divertito.  
“Se non è di troppo disturbo, si. Altrimenti la accompagno io.” Si offrì Harry guardando prima il rosso poi Niall.  
“Nessuno di voi deve accompagnarmi a casa,” intervenne Perrie. “Non sono una damigella in pericolo, Harry.”  
“Non sto dicendo questo, ma è pericoloso per una ragazza carina camminare da sola, di notte, per le strade buie di Londra.”  
Perrie arricciò il naso in un’espressione divertita. “Oh, tesoro, anche tu sei molto carino, grazie per il complimento.”  
“Sono serio,” continuò Harry. “Non devo fare altro, quindi non è un problema accompagnarti al tuo appartamento.”  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio…” cedette la ragazza.  
Harry sorrise e annuì felice, lanciando un’occhiata verso Ed.  
“Andiamo, allora” disse il rosso.  
“Io penso che tornerò a casa, Babs mi sta aspettando,” replicò Niall, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Immagino che due ragazzi siano sufficienti per accompagnarmi a casa sana e salva.” Perrie agganciò un braccio sotto quello di Harry e fece un cenno con la testa a Niall.  
“Ci vediamo a casa, Haz.” Disse il biondo incamminandosi nella direzione opposta.  
Perrie mise la mano sul braccio del riccio. “Allora, Harry. Ed dice che non può vivere senza fare musica. Tu sei uguale a lui?”  
Sorridendo, Harry cominciò a camminare seguendo la ragazza. “Sfortunatamente no.”  
“Che lavoro fai, allora?”  
“In questo momento sono senza lavoro.”  
“Sei venuto qui senza aver prima cercato un lavoro?” Perrie lo guardò accigliata. “Tesoro, ti mangeranno vivo.”  
“Non dire così, ho iniziato a cercare già da oggi.” La rassicurò Harry.  
Perrie annuì e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dal cappotto. “Dammi il tuo numero, okay? Vedo se riesco a trovarti qualcosa.”  
Harry guardò Ed che si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Lasciò il suo numero alla ragazza e Perrie lo inserì subito tra i nuovi contatti. “Forse qualche mio amico cerca qualcuno da assumere.”  
“Grazie,” la ringraziò sottovoce Harry, riprendendo a camminare. “Hai molti amici?”  
Perrie strinse le labbra, guardando Ed che passeggiava tranquillamente accanto a loro. “Nah. Conosco un sacco di gente, ma solo pochi di loro posso veramente considerarli amici.”  
“Sembra una di quelle frasi banali che si trovano sui biglietti d’auguri,” commentò Ed.  
“Scrivici una canzone a riguardo, se ne sei in grado,” rispose Perrie al ragazzo.  
Per un po’ camminarono in silenzio e Harry iniziò a canticchiare sottovoce, osservando la neve che li circondava. Gli piaceva quel silenzio, era confortevole - non era quel silenzio imbarazzante dove nessuno di loro sapeva cosa dire, semplicemente si sentivano a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro mentre apprezzavano la fredda nottata invernale.  
All’improviso, Perrie si fermò indicando un edificio con l’indice. “Io abito qua.”  
Harry seguì il suo dito, guardando l’immenso palazzo con una facciata grigia e le finestre scure. Alcune erano illuminate da una luce gialla, pallida, alcune invece avevano le tapparelle abbassate.  
“Sembra un posto carino.”  
“E’ un posto temporaneo. Sto ancora cercando una casa, questa è di Colin.” Perrie scrollò le spalle massaggiandosi le mani per riscaldarle.  
Harry voleva chiederle perché non poteva restare in quel posto - erano una coppia dopotutto. Tuttavia, conosceva a malapena Perrie e probabilmente non era una domanda che avrebbe dovuto porle, non ne aveva il diritto.  
“Grazie per avermi accompagnata,” disse Perrie, quindi abbracciò prima Ed poi Harry. “Vieni al pub quando vuoi, Harry.”  
“Certo, tornerò sicuramente venerdì. È stato bello rivederti, buonanotte.”  
“Anche a voi.” Disse la ragazza prima di sparire nell’edificio.  
Harry si voltò verso il rosso e lo vide sorridere da un orecchio all’altro. “Sai, sembra quasi che tu ti sia innamorato di lei,” lo stuzzicò Ed.  
Harry fece una smorfia con la bocca. “Le persone spesso confondono la gentilezza con l’amore.”  
“Ho la sensazione che ti capiti spesso, vero?”  
“A volte…” rispose Harry, scrollando le spalle.  
Ed riprese a camminare, senza voltarsi indietro per vedere se il riccio lo stesse seguendo. “Penserei anche io che sei invaghito di lei, se non fossi sicuro che sei venuto a Londra per la stessa ragione per cui è venuta Pez mesi fa.”  
Harry si trovava ancora qualche passo dietro il rosso, quando chiese con tono sconvolto “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Sei venuto anche tu per seguire un ragazzo. Non è vero?”  
La domanda colse Harry di sorpresa e si fermò in mezzo alla strada, fissando la schiena di Ed. Un milione di risposte affollarono la sua mente e ciascuna di esse gli suggeriva di smentire a ciò che aveva detto l’amico.    
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Fu quello che chiese, invece.  
“E’ solo una mia sensazione.” Ed scrollò le spalle. “Le canzoni che canti e il fatto che sei venuto qua senza alcun piano. Stai inseguendo qualcuno.”  
Harry si prese un momento per assimilare le parole del ragazzo. “Potrebbe trattarsi di una ragazza.”  
“Nah, non ti piacciono le ragazze.” Ed indicò una stradina alla loro sinistra. “Devo andare da quella parte, tu?”  
Non capendo la piega che aveva preso il discorso, Harry guardò lungo la strada indicata dal rosso prima di replicare. “Non sto dando la caccia a nessuno in particolare.”  
“Va bene, amico.” Rispose semplicemente Ed. “Era solo una mia ipotesi.”  
“Sono venuto qua per trovare lavoro nell’ambito musicale.” Aggiunse Harry, solo perché sentiva di dover dare maggiori spiegazioni.  
Ed sorrise ma non disse più nulla a riguardo. “Allora, io vado da quella parte. Te?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, rendendosi conto che non aveva assolutamente idea di dove dovesse andare per tornare a casa. “Io vado a destra.”  
“Niall ha il tuo numero, vero?” Ed sollevò una mano per salutarlo. “Ti chiamerò venerdì, forse possiamo andare a bere una birra insieme la prossima settimana.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.” Concordò Harry andando nella direzione opposta “Stai attento.”  
Ed si voltò e se ne andò tranquillamente per la sua strada, ed Harry guardò la via davanti a sé prima di iniziare a incamminarsi. C’era un freddo pungente, i fiocchi di neve continuavano a cadere indisturbati, la sua vecchia giacca di jeans rivestita di pelliccia non era sufficiente per tenerlo al caldo.  
Harry percorse il marciapiede con passo lento, pensando a quanto fosse stato fortunato a fare amicizia già la prima sera. Era bello avere qualcuno a cui rivolgersi per rendere le cose più facili, lo faceva sentire più sicuro di sé.  
Perrie era una ragazza molto gentile, Ed invece, anche se non era molto loquace, sembrava un bravissimo ragazzo. Suonare con lui era stato divertente e non vedeva l’ora di ripetere l’esperienza. Non era sicuro, però, di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare riguardo al commento che aveva fatto il rosso prima di andarsene.  
Era davvero così ovvio? Harry non era venuto a Londra dopo di _lui_ solamente per potergli stare vicino - non come Perrie che era venuta in città per stare con il suo ragazzo. Harry non _aveva_ un fidanzato. Harry era venuto a Londra per iniziare una carriera come musicista, non per presentarsi alla porta di casa di nessuno.  
Harry voleva di più: voleva diventare una persona importante e realizzare i suoi sogni. Poi, forse un giorno, lo avrebbe incontrato di nuovo e sarebbe stato qualcosa di più, qualcuno migliore rispetto al ragazzo che era quando _lui_ se ne era andato.  
E forse, allora, lo avrebbe capito. Avrebbe capito lo sbaglio che aveva fatto.  
Harry si fermò quando passò davanti ad un piccolo campo da calcio, gli occhi che caddero immediatamente sulla palla che giaceva accanto alla porta. Il campo era circondato da un’alta recinzione dipinta di verde, il cancello invece era aperto.  
Con calma, Harry si avvicinò e aprì il cancelletto per entrare nel campo. Non c’era erba verde, soltanto della terra dura e compatta. Due piccole cabine si trovavano ai lati del campo e dietro una di queste notò un enorme cartellone pubblicitario. Era illuminato da alcune luci ed Harry riuscì a leggere chiaramente l’annuncio.  
_No Place To Hide_ , lesse velocemente. La foto mostrava la copertina di un CD. _Il nuovo album fuori adesso_. Harry continuò a fissare il cartellone per qualche istante, studiando i tre ragazzi in jeans attillati e camicie eleganti, capelli disordinati eppure perfetti. Tutti apparivano misteriosi e intelligenti allo stesso tempo.  
Voltandosi, Harry si avvicinò ad una delle cabine e si sedette su una panca di legno. Osservò il campo vuoto coperto da uno strato di neve bianca, gli occhi che tornavano di tanto in tanto a fissare il cartellone pubblicitario.  
_No place to Hide_ , ripeteva tra sé e sè. La sua mente iniziò a divagare, i suoi pensieri erano corsi indietro ad un periodo a cui non pensava da lungo tempo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Quando Harry si svegliò, sentì qualcuno che picchiettava contro la sua spalla e una voce bassa che gli sussurrava parole che non riusciva a capire.  
Aprì piano gli occhi, si sedette lentamente sulla panca e fissò la persona di fronte a lui. Una vecchia signora, avvolta in un grande cappotto con un cappello in testa, lo stava fissando a sua volta. La sua figura era incorniciata da un pallido sole mattutino.  
“Caro, fa davvero troppo freddo per dormire fuori.” Disse la signora con uno sguardo preoccupato.  
Harry si guardò intorno e si rese conto di essere ancora al campo da calcio. “Caz-” iniziò, ma si bloccò subito. “Devo essermi addormentato.” Disse infine.  
“Ti ho visto dalla mia finestra,” disse la signora. “Sai che durante l’inverno ci sono molti rifugi, nessuno dovrebbe dormire per strada.”  
Harry rise dolcemente, massaggiandosi le mani ghiacciate. “Non sono un senzatetto,” la corresse. “Semplicemente non sono tornato a casa ieri notte.”  
“Andiamo, allora.” Disse la donna, tendendogli una mano. “Ti preparo un tè prima che tu possa tornare a casa.”  
“Grazie,” sussurrò Harry, seguendo la donna verso la casa situata dietro il campo da calcio. “E’ molto carino da parte sua, grazie per essere venuta a svegliarmi.”  
“Avevo paura che fossi morto.” Rispose la donna scrollando le spalle.  
Harry rabbrividì non appena arrivarono vicino all’abitazione. La signora aprì la porta e andò avanti per prima, senza voltarsi per guardare se Harry la stesse seguende o meno.  
“Ti preparo un tè caldo, caro.” Disse semplicemente, andando in cucina e appoggiando il cappotto su una sedia in soggiorno.  
Harry rimase in piedi sull’uscio della porta, guardando la donna che si muoveva lentamente nella stanza. “Devo andare di sopra fra qualche minuto, qualcuno deve venire a vedere l’appartamento.”  
“Appartamento?”  
“Sto affittando un appartamento in questo edificio.” Spiegò la signora. “Il signor Hornington è morto il mese scorso e ora che i suoi figli sono venuti a recuperare tutti i suoi oggetti personali ho bisogno di trovare un nuovo inquilino.”  
Harry la fissò negli occhi per un secondo. “Ha un appartamento da affittare, quindi?”  
La donna si incamminò verso di lui, porgendogli una tazza. “Siediti e bevi il tuo tè, tesoro. Torno tra pochi minuti.”  
La donna stava davvero per lasciare uno sconosciuto da solo nel suo appartamento? Harry non riusciva a capire cosa passava nella testa di quella vecchia signora. Non era una donna anziana come tutte le altre, era fuori dall’ordinario.  
“In realtà,” iniziò Harry, tenendo la tazza calda tra le mani intorpidite. I suoi polpastrelli si scaldarono subito grazie al calore improvviso proveniente dalla ceramica. “Sto cercando un appartamento anche io.”  
La donna sollevò un sopracciglio incuriosita e si tolse il cappello, rivelando una chioma di capelli bianchi. “Caro, hai detto che non sei un senzatetto.”  
“Non lo so, infatti.” La rassicurò Harry. “Ma sto cercando un nuovo appartamento. Per questo ha già dato la sua parola a qualcuno?”  
La donna fece un sospiro profondo. “Dai allora, porta la tazza di sopra con te, puoi dare un’occhiata.”  
Harry sorrise e si illuminò. “Grazie mille.”  
La signora agitò una mano per fargli cenno di seguirla fuori dall’appartamento. Harry la seguì attraverso uno stretto corridoio, ammirando numerose foto di gattini appese ai muri. Si distrasse per un secondo e inciampò, rovesciando un po’ del tè sul pavimento.  
“Sono Harry, a proposito,” si presentò il riccio mentre continuava a seguire la donna al piano di sopra. “Harry Styles.”  
“Harry,” ripetè lei. “E’ un bel nome, io sono Glenda. Che lavoro fai, Harry?”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto. “Sono un musicista.”  
“Questo lavoro ti paga abbastanza da poterti permettere un appartamento tutto tuo?”  
“Faccio anche altri lavoretti part-time.”  
“Bene, allora.” La signora aprì una porta e si fece da parte per permettere a Harry di entrare all’interno. “L’appartamento costa settantacinque sterline a settimana.”  
Non era molto spazioso. Harry vide una cucina in muratura, tre porte che sicuramente portavano a tre stanze diverse e pensò alla cifra che gli aveva detto la signora. Era una somma che poteva sicuramente permettersi, per adesso.  
“Il bagno è questo.” Disse Glenda indicando la porta più lontana. “Non è troppo piccolo, ha persino una vasca da bagno.”  
Harry sbirciò all’interno della stanza e vide un bagno ben proporzionato con un armadietto accanto ad una grossa vasca da bagno, un lavandino e un gabinetto.  
“Ci sono altre due stanze,” proseguì Glenda. “Hanno entrambe le stesse dimensioni. Quella che si trova di fronte al campo da calcio è sempre stata la camera da letto principale, non si sente nessun rumore durante la notte.”  
Harry la seguì dentro la stanza e guardò fuori dalla finestra per ammirare il panorama prima di dirigersi velocemente verso l’altra camera.  
“Questo è il salotto, invece. Cosa ne pensi?” Domandò Glenda.  
Harry si voltò verso di lei, annuendo. “Mi piace!”  
“E sei sicuro di potertelo permettere?” La donna gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
Harry avrebbe dovuto usare tutti i suoi risparmi per pagare l’affitto dell’appartamento, almeno fino a quando non avrebbe trovato un lavoro serio; ma con quei soldi di sicuro sarebbe riuscito a pagare i primi tre mesi, forse. Nel frattempo, avrebbe sicuramente trovato un lavoro per poter continuare a pagare l’affitto. “Posso permettermelo. Posso pagare la prima rata anche oggi, se vuole.”  
“C’è nessuno?”  
Harry guardò verso la porta, mentre Glenda mormorò qualcosa sottovoce per poi uscire dalla stanza. Decise di seguire la donna fino a quando non vide Perrie davanti alla porta principale.  
La ragazza sbattè le palpebre confusa non appena vide Harry. “Cosa fai tu qui?”  
“Prendo in affitto questo appartamento.”  
“Che cosa?” Perrie lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Non puoi, avevo intenzione di prenderlo io.”  
Harry la guardò, aggrottando la fronte. “Da quando cerchi un appartamento in affitto? Non vivi con Colin?”  
Lei arrossì, lanciando quindi un’occhiata a Glenda che era rimasta in piedi in disparte, guardando curiosa prima Perrie poi Harry. “Avevamo deciso che sarei rimasta con lui fino a quando non mi sarei potuta permettere un appartamento tutto mio.”  
Harry ricordò che la ragazza aveva menzionato una cosa del genere quando l’aveva accompagnata a casa la notte scorsa.  
“Vi conoscete?” Chiese Glenda, rompendo il silenzio che si era venuto a creare.  
“Diciamo di si.”  
“Prenderò io l’appartamento.” Disse improvvisamente Perrie avvicinandosi alla donna. “Come le ho detto al telefono ho un disperato bisogno di trovare una casa, e posso permettermi questo appartamento. Ho già portato i soldi per la prima rata.”  
Glenda rise guardando poi verso Harry che stava aprendo la bocca per protestare. “Calmatevi, dolcezze.”  
“Ma-” provò a dire Perrie.  
“Entrambi state cercando un posto che non sia troppo costoso e questo appartamento sembra essere convieniente per tutti e due,” disse la donna, interrompendo il discorso di Perrie, quindi li guardò entrambi sorridendo. “E inoltre, vi conoscete già, perché non affittate l’appartamento insieme? Potrete dividere l’affitto e di conseguenza spendere meno soldi.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre cercando di metabolizzare la richiesta della donna. Era- geniale, in realtà. Si girò verso Perrie e lei lo guardò con gli occhi spalacanti.  
“Non aumenterai l’affitto visto che siamo in due?” Domandò Harry a Glenda.  
“No, finchè pagherete in tempo non ci sarà nessun problema.”  
Perrie all’improvviso strillò felice e prima che Harry riuscisse a rendersene conto, la ragazza si era avvicinata per prendere le mani tra le sue. “Harry è fantastico! Facciamolo!”  
Harry sogghignò e scrollò le spalle, aggrappandosi alle mani della ragazza mentre lei saltellava per l’eccitazione. “Okay, va bene.”  
“Potete venire quando volete.” Disse Glenda con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Dovrete firmare un contratto e pagare la prima rata, dopodichè potete portare la vostra roba.”  
Perrie corse via dal soggiorno, continuando a saltellare nell’appartamento. “Io voglio questa stanza, ha più luce rispetto all’altra.”  
“Si, va bene.” Disse Harry rassegnato.  
“E’ una ragazza adorabile.” Disse Glenda facendogli l’occhiolino mentre Perrie scompariva all’interno della sua nuova stanza. “Non troverai altre ragazze simili in giro, da nessuna parte.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente. “Lo so.” Non era in grado di commentare il fatto che Glenda avesse accettato di dare ad entrambi l’appartamento solo perché sperava di vederli mettersi insieme e creare una famiglia. “Grazie per averci dato il permesso di restare.”  
“Mi piacete entrambi. Mi piace avere belle persone in casa mia, non mi deludere Harry Styles.”  
Harry le prese la mano e gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulla pelle rugosa. “Prometto che non la deluderò.”  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Amico, pensavo che fossi morto durante il tragitto per tornare a casa.” Si lamentò Niall.  
“Te l’ho detto, mi sono addormentato.”  
“Ma è gennaio inoltrato, fa troppo freddo per dormire fuori, come hai fatto Harry?” Disse Niall, scuotendo la testa incredulo.  
“Non sono così sensibile al freddo, Ni.” Harry scrollò le spalle e tirò fuori una chiave dalla tasca della giacca, mostrandola all’amico. “Grazie per essere venuto così in fretta.”  
Niall lo guardò confuso. “Che chiave è? E cosa hai fatto tutto il giorno?”  
Harry sorrise, aprendo la porta dell’edificio. “Ho trovato un appartamento.”  
“Scusami?” Niall rimase a bocca aperta.  
“E’ il mio giorno fortunato, davvero. Ho trovato questo appartamento fantastico e per di più,” aggiunse Harry mentre raggiungevano il secondo piano. “Ho anche un coinquilino.”  
“Un coinquilino?” Niall seguì il riccio all’interno. “Tu non conosci nessuno-”  
Il biondo si bloccò quando vide Perrie uscire dalla sua stanza con indosso una vecchia camicia scozzese da uomo e jeans larghi.  
“Ciao Niall,” disse la ragazza con tono felice. “Harry mi ha detto che saresti venuto, questo è il nostro nuovo appartamento.”  
Niall si voltò rapidamente verso Harry, a bocca aperta. “Perrie? Ma tu… io pensavo… non abitavi con Colin?”  
Harry sorrise. “Si, siamo coinquilini Niall. È meno costoso pagare un affitto in due.”  
Apparentemente l’amico aveva soltanto bisogno di un momento per riprendersi dalla notizia, perché alla fine sorrise al riccio. “E’ fantastico amico, ha un appartamento tutto per te! Sono così felice Haz!”  
“Ehi ragazzi!” Urlò Perrie dalla sua stanza mentre Harry avvolgeva il biondo in un caloroso abbraccio. “Potete venire ad aiutarmi un secondo?”  
“Hai deciso di trasferirti insieme ad una ragazza, rimpiangerai di averlo fatto.” Sussurrò Niall.  
Harry si incamminò verso la stanza di Perrie con un sorriso sulle labbra. Probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito – dopotutto, non si stava trasferendo semplicemente con una ragazza ma con una completa estranea. Il sesso della persona per lui non era importante, quello che lo rendeva inquieto era il fatto che si conoscessero a malapena.  
“Tu ti sei pentito di esserti trasferito con una ragazza?” Domandò Harry.  
Niall gli diede un pugno sulla spalla in modo amichevole. “Mi sono trasferito con la mia ragazza, Haz. È diverso.”  
Quando entrano nella camera di Perrie, Harry era intenzionato a stuzzicare ancora l’amico ma si fermò all’istante, fissando l’enorme poster che la ragazza aveva appeso proprio di fronte alla porta.  
“È dritto?” domandò Perrie.  
Niall si schiarì la voce, ovviamente a disagio. “Si, sembra a posto.”  
“Gli _Escapade_.” Disse Harry sottovoce, fissando i tre ragazzi che lo guardavano dalla parete di fronte. “Sei una fan?”  
“Assolutamente si!” Perrie sorrise posizionandosi tra i due ragazzi. “Colin dice che sono infantile perché seguo una boy band, ma amo la loro musica. Sono dei ragazzi adorabili.”  
“Sono piuttosto popolari tra le ragazze ultimamente, o sbaglio?” Chiese Niall curioso.  
“In questo momento sono la band più famosa della Gran Bretagna, anzi del mondo aggiungerei,” lo corresse Perrie. “Sono riusciti a sfondare nel panorama musicale, sono fantastici.”  
La voce della ragazza sembrava molto lontana alle orecchie di Harry. _Ce l’hanno fatta,_ penso tra sé e sé, _sono riusciti a sfondare nel panorama musicale, sono famosi in tutto il mondo_. Sbattè le palpebre lentamente. “Chi è il tuo preferito?” Chiese infine, cercando di non dire niente a riguardo.  
“Zayn,” rispose la ragazza. “Tutti dicono che è davvero misterioso, io penso sia adorabile. Ha una voce fantastica,” si avvicinò velocemente al poster, indicando il ragazzo con i capelli neri e gli occhi scuri. “Inoltre, è bellissimo. Non posso negarlo.”  
Niall rise divertito. Harry non riusciva a ridere invece, sentiva un enorme groppo in gola.  
“Anche Liam è molto bravo,” riprese a parlare Perrie. “E’ molto serio in realtà, mi piace il modo in cui parla, sembra sempre così ragionevole.” La ragazza sorrise di nuovo scrollando le spalle “Mi piacciono veramente tanto come persone. Non pensate che io sia una stupida, vero?”  
“Ti può piacere ciò che vuoi, piccola.” Le disse Niall dolcemente. Harry capì che voleva semplicemente rassicurarla.  
“Non c’è niente di male se ti piace una boy band.” Concordò Harry subito dopo. Quando Perrie si girò verso di loro con un enorme sorriso sul volto, gli venne in mente un ulteriore domanda. “Aspetta, e per quanto riguarda l’altro? Hai parlato soltanto di due di loro.”  
Perrie guardò di nuovo il poster appeso alla parete. “Ah si, Louis.”  
_Louis_ , il nome riecheggiò nella mentre di Harry.  
“Mi piace. È un burlone. Secondo me, è lui quello misterioso. Non riesco a capirlo.”  
Harry cercò di trattenere una risata.  
“Cosa c’è di così tanto divertente?” Chiese Perrie curiosa.  
“Niente.” la rassicurò velocemente Niall. Harry sentì lo sguardo dell’amico bruciare sulla sua pelle. “Harry è strano, a volte. Andiamo a cena? Sto morendo di fame.”  
Il giovane fissò intensamente il poster prima di voltarsi e seguire il biondo fuori dalla camera.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Più tardi, quella notte, Harry si ritrovò da solo nell’appartamento. La cucina era ancora vuota, mancavano un tavolo e delle sedie, e la sua stanza era occupata solamente dalla chitarra e dalla valigia piena di vestiti che aveva spedito qualche giorno prima da casa di sua madre.  
Avrebbe potuto restare da Niall per la notte ma avere finalmente un posto tutto suo lo faceva sentire bene, aveva voglia di dormire nella sua nuova casa. Comunque, non era troppo lontano dall’appartamento di Niall, una decina di minuti al massimo. Avevano deciso di fare colazione insieme, al mattino.  
Perrie, al contrario, aveva deciso di rimanere da Colin fino a quando non fosse riuscita a spostare tutte le sue cose.  
Mentre fissava la neve che cadeva fuori dalla finestra, Harry non riusciva a credere a quante cose fossero successe negli ultimi due giorni. Si era trasferito a Londra, aveva trovato un appartamento, nuovi amici e, infine, una strada completamente nuova da seguire.  
Non si era sistemato nella sua stanza, la casa sembrava ancora troppo spaziosa e troppo vuota, quindi Harry aveva deciso di mettere uno strato di coperte sul pavimento della cucina. Non si sentiva nessun rumore oltre al fruscio delle lenzuola quando si muoveva, tuttavia non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Il suo sguardo continuava a spostarsi verso la stanza di Perrie.  
Alzandosi dal letto improvvisato sul pavimento, Harry attraversò l’appartamento silenzioso ascoltando il proprio respiro e gi scricchiolii del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi. Si fermò davanti alla porta della camera di Perrie e il suo sguardo si spostò velocemente verso il poster attaccato alla parete.  
Ogni volta gli si mozzava il respiro e sentiva le ginocchia cedere. Nella luce fioca della notte non riusciva a distinguere bene le figure sul poster, ma Harry sapeva cosa vi era raffigurato.  
Non aveva bisogno di vederlo con i propri occhi. Harry sapeva tutto, non aveva mai dimenticato i lineamenti di quel viso.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stava nevicando.  
Grossi fiocchi di neve cadevano dal cielo grigio e Harry decise di raccoglierli sul palmo della mano, cercando di studiare la loro struttura prima che si sciogliessero sulla sua pelle. Le sue mani erano gelide, le dita erano diventate blu per colpa del freddo, ma a Harry non importava.  
Amava la neve.  
“Sembri un bambino di cinque anni.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo sentendo quella voce e si girò rapidamente. Quando individuò Louis Tomlinson che si stava avvicinando a lui, smise di respirare per un secondo, il respiro era rimasto intrappolato nella sua gola.  
Louis si sedette accanto a lui sulla panca di legno della cabina, guardando il campo da calcio. “Cosa stai facendo qui?”  
Volevo guardarti mentre ti allenavi, pensò Harry tra sé e sé, tuttavia non poteva dirlo ad alta voce. Qualcuno come Louis Tomlinson probabilmente non avrebbe mai guardato una persona come lui, eppure, si era seduto proprio accanto ad Harry. “Posso stare seduto qua.” Rispose il riccio.  
Louis sbuffò, cercando di non ridere, tirandosi il berretto sopra le orecchie. “Si gela qua fuori. Perché non vai a casa?”  
“Perché tu non ci vai?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non mi va, semplicemente.”  
Harry voleva sapere perché, voleva porre a Louis tantissime domande, ma non era abbastanza coraggioso per farlo. “Possiamo guardare insieme la neve, allora.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio dopo aver guardato qualche fiocco cadere silenziosamente ai suoi piedi.  
Harry restò a bocca aperta per la sorpresa quando sentì qualcosa di caldo e morbido avvolgersi intorno al suo collo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio assoluto. Si voltò per guardare Louis, il quale si era avvicinato ulteriormente a lui sulla panca.  
“Ti prenderai un raffreddore se non indossi nemmeno una sciarpa.” Disse il più grande. “Ho preso questo da una delle mie sorelle ed è più grosso di quanto pensassi.” Indicò lo scialle rosso che ora avvolgeva entrambe le loro spalle.  
Non ho freddo, avrebbe voluto dire Harry. “E’ molto caldo,” sussurrò, invece. Non importava che non avesse freddo, aveva un Louis sorridente seduto al suo fianco, ciò gli bastava.  
Quante volte aveva immaginato di parlare con quel ragazzo? Quante volte aveva sognato di avere l’opportunità di sedersi vicino a lui in questo modo? Nella sua immaginazione, tuttavia, non era mai andata così. I suoi sogni non si avvicinavano neanche lontanamente alla realtà. Aveva immaginato di chiacchierare con Louis mentre si guardavano negli occhi, sentendo le loro anime collegarsi all’istante.  
In quel momento, erano semplicemente seduti vicini ed osservavano in silenzio la neve che cadeva dal cielo. Probabilmente era scattato qualcosa lo stesso, tra di loro.  
Le loro dita si sfiorarono, la neve si intensificò sui capelli ricci di Harry, un piccolo fiocco era rimasto attaccato alle ciglia di Louis quando entrambi si voltarono nello stesso momento per guardarsi. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Louis fissò intensamente il più piccolo, le loro facce erano vicinissime, tanto che Harry riuscì a scorgere una spruzzata di verde nel blu degli occhi dell’altro.  
Probabilmente erano davvero troppo vicini, per essere due estranei che si erano appena incontrati, ma quella sensazione che stava provando era calda, accogliente e familiare.  
La neve cadeva dolcemente intorno a loro, ed Harry non si era mai sentito così felice.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rilasciò un profondo respiro, sbatté le palpebre cercando di scacciare via i ricordi e fissò oltre la stanza buia. La neve stava cadendo all’esterno e gli occhi senza alcuna emozione di Louis lo fissavano dal poster sul muro.  
Freddi, impersonali, indifferenti.  
Voltandosi, Harry si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
   
   
   
 


	2. Capitolo due - Riconoscenza

 

**Empty Skies**  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
**Capitolo due - Riconoscenza.**  


 

 

 

 

 

  
 

  
  
  
(Dove vedete * sono scene flashback!)  
  
  
  
  
  
“Louis, puoi dirci qualcosa in più su come si è formata la band?” Chiese la donna che li stava intervistando. “Non vi conoscevate prima degli Escapade, giusto?”  
Louis scosse la testa, appoggiandosi allo schienale della comoda poltrona in pelle. Una telecamera era puntata sul suo viso, Liam era seduto alla sua destra, mentre Zayn alla sua sinistra. “No, non conoscevo questi ragazzi prima di essere messi insieme nella band. Veniamo da posti completamente diversi.”  
“Ma tutti e tre facevate musica anche prima, non è vero?” Chiese ancora la donna. A Louis piaceva abbastanza. Non aveva ancora fatto domande su ragazze e fidanzate, ma si era concentrata soltanto sulla loro carriera e sulla musica.  
“In un certo senso, si.” Louis indicò Liam. “Lui aveva già provato con X-Factor, ma poi è stato scartato ai Bootocamp.”  
“Ero troppo giovane,” aggiunse Liam. “Simon mi mandò a casa dicendomi di tornare tra un paio d’anni. Ma non riuscii mai a ripresentarmi ai provini perché mi chiamò l’anno dopo, offrendomi un posto negli Escapade.”  
“E tu cosa ci racconti, Zayn?”  
Zayn scrollò le spalle e Louis capì che non era a suo agio con quella domanda. “Io ho cantato a qualche evento, come matrimoni e cose così. Ma lo facevo soprattutto per guadagnare qualche soldo per poter andare all’università. Ad uno di questi eventi qualcuno mi girò un video e lo postò poi su YouTube. Divenne molto popolare sul web ed il giorno dopo mi arrivò una e-mail da parte della Syco.”  
“Come Justin Bieber,” fece notare la donna.  
Zayn rise piano, ma suonò molto falso e forzato. Louis sapeva quanto odiasse quel paragone. “Si potrebbe dire così, si.”  
La donna si rivolse poi di nuovo a Louis. “Tu prima eri in un’altra band, vero Louis?”  
“Io avevo mandato una demo,” il giovane evitò la domanda. “Solito vecchio metodo. Ma, per un colpo di fortuna, ricevetti una risposta dalla casa discografica un paio di mesi dopo. Quasi mi ero dimenticato di quella demo mandata un po’ così, per scherzo. Fu una vera sorpresa per me, ma immagino che era così che doveva andare.”  
Tralasciò i dettagli di come il suo cuore aveva perso mille battiti quando aveva letto la mail, di come la paura avesse preso il sopravvento sul suo corpo, di come le insicurezze avessero iniziato ad opprimerlo. Era stato sorprendente sotto tanti punti di vista, e forse non è stato assolutamente un caso.  
“Parte del vostro successo deriva dall’enorme chimica che dimostrate tra di voi.” La donna li guardò, sorridendo in modo gentile. “Andate davvero così d’accordo?”  
Liam rise. “In realtà ci odiamo da morire. È tutto solo per le telecamere.”  
“Non penso che si possa fingere un’amicizia come questa,” aggiunse Louis.  
“Insomma, noi tre abbiamo un rapporto davvero speciale perché ci sono cose che capiamo soltanto noi. Tutti abbiamo altri amici al di fuori della band,” rifletté Zayn. “Ma nessuno di loro sa cosa significa vivere questa vita. Con Louis e Liam posso parlare di qualsiasi cosa, e loro mi capiscono sempre perché sono nella mia stessa identica situazione.”  
Louis annuì. “Di sicuro la situazione sarebbe stata diversa e pressoché imbarazzante se avessimo avuto uno stronzo nella band. Fortunatamente, siamo tutti piuttosto gentili e disponibili gli uni nei confronti degli altri.”  
Liam sollevò un sopracciglio, sorridendo a Louis.  
“Accontentati di questo,” lo avvertì il giovane, e Liam gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Il resto dell’intervista passò in modo abbastanza tranquillo, quindi quando la donna terminò con le domande e si allontanò, Louis non si sentiva particolarmente esausto. Di solito, dopo una giornata piena di interviste passate a rispondere sempre alle stesse domande più e più volte, si sentiva davvero spossato. Invece stavolta era filato tutto liscio e lui era ancora abbastanza energico.  
“Una macchina è parcheggiata qui fuori, vi riporterà in hotel,” spiegò un membro del loro team. Era un ragazzo nuovo e Louis non ricordava il suo nome. Marcel, probabilmente? Comunque sia, era davvero carino con quel suo maglione, la camicia abbottonata fino al collo ed un paio di pantaloni grigi, anche se i suoi occhiali erano fin troppo grandi per il suo viso. A Louis ricordava un certo _qualcuno_ quando distribuiva goffamente le cartelle ed inciampava nei suoi stessi piedi. Questo era il motivo per il quale tendeva ad ignorare Marcel per la maggior parte del tempo. “Avete circa due ore poi Lou e Caroline vi aiuteranno a prepararvi per i Grammy che si terranno questa sera.”  
Vennero scortati fuori e non appena furono saliti in macchina, Zayn scivolò al fianco di Louis. Si accoccolò contro il suo corpo e sospirò stanco. “Svegliami quando arriviamo.”  
Louis allora allungò un braccio e lo poggiò intorno alle spalle del moro,  le sue dita scivolarono nei capelli corti e scuri sulla nuca del giovane.  
“Certo che per lui ogni occasione è buona per farsi una dormita,” disse Liam, seduto di fronte a loro nello spazioso van.  
“Beh, buon per lui,” mormorò Louis. “Io mi sento sempre stanco, come se non riuscissi mai a dormire abbastanza.”  
“E’ colpa del jetlag.”  
“E’ colpa di questo lavoro.”  
Liam allungò le gambe per colpire gentilmente lo stinco del castano con un piede. “Tanto so che lo ami.”  
Ed era vero. Amava ogni singolo pezzo della sua vita. Specialmente Zayn e Liam – se non fosse stato per loro, Louis non sarebbe mai arrivato dove si trovava adesso. Questo era il pensiero più rassicurante e, allo stesso tempo, più deprimente riguardo alla sua vita.  
Se fosse stato da solo, Louis sarebbe rimasto bloccato in quella minuscola cittadina in Inghilterra, a cantare e suonare in una band che non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, una band che sarebbe stata sempre e solo un passatempo. Avrebbe studiato per diventare insegnante a Manchester, avrebbe lavorato part-time in una minuscola libreria, sarebbe andato a bere una birra tutte le sere con gli amici.  
Ma soprattutto, ogni sera sarebbe tornato a casa da un ragazzo con graziosi riccioli, occhi luminosi e il cuore più gentile e grande del mondo.  
Prendendo un profondo respiro, Louis distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Liam e guardò fuori dal finestrino. Los Angeles scorreva via, veloce e sfocata; non c’era un singolo particolare su cui il giovane potesse concentrarsi per più di un secondo.  
“Hai qualcosa in programma per quando torneremo a Londra?” Chiese Liam all'improvviso.  
Louis scosse le spalle, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Zayn intanto respirava piano contro la sua spalla, il tessuto della sua maglietta assorbiva il suo respiro caldo e costante. “Dormire,” rispose. "Andare a trovare mia mamma e le ragazze. Il solito.”  
“Saremo in pausa per due settimane, amico,” gli ricordò Liam. “Sicuramente andrò a trovare la mia famiglia, ma ci sarà anche tempo per una vacanza. Che ne dici di Puerto Rico?”  
“Bello,” ammise Louis. “Soprattutto dal momento che in Inghilterra si congelerà.”  
“Dovresti davvero pensare ad un posto, Lou," gli spiegò Liam. "E staccare un po’ la spina. Riposare come si deve e rilassarti sotto il sole, su una spiaggia privata, mentre un cameriere personale ti serve tutti i cocktail che desideri. È per questo che lavoriamo così tanto.”  
“Portaci la tua famiglia,” gli suggerì piano il castano. “A loro piacerebbe.”  
“Louis.” Il tono di Liam era pieno di rassegnazione.  
“Rimarrò a Londra, mi rintanerò nel mio appartamento e guarderò serie tv per due settimane,” decise Louis. “E' questo quello di cui ho bisogno in questo momento.”  
Liam sospirò, ma poi annuì. “Se lo dici tu.”  
Louis gli lanciò un'occhiata e sorrise, sperando di sembrare abbastanza convincente. “Dico davvero.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Louis! Louis!"  
Voltando la testa, Louis si ritrovò praticamente l’obiettivo di una macchina fotografica in faccia, un flash lo accecò, ma non batté ciglio. Una folla di paparazzi aveva puntato addosso a loro delle telecamere da dietro una barriera, mentre urlavano a squarciagola i nomi di Louis, Zayn e Liam per attirare la loro attenzione. Zayn stava in piedi tranquillo accanto a Louis, limitandosi a girare la testa di tanto in tanto. Liam invece era al fianco di Zayn e sorrideva a tutti, salutando con una mano.  
Rimasero lì per altri trenta secondi, poi un membro del loro team li guidò dall'altro lato del red carpet, dove i fan li stavano aspettando. Louis si sentì subito molto più a suo agio; incontrare i loro fan era sempre la parte più semplice del lavoro. Si avvicinò alla transenna e sorrise mentre stringeva mani, dava abbracci e faceva foto. Le ragazze urlavano nelle sue orecchie, stridule e acute, ma Louis ormai non ci faceva più tanto caso. Alla fine, le loro reazioni ed intenzioni erano genuine e di natura positiva – niente a che vedere con quelle dei paparazzi, i quali erano sempre alla ricerca di uno scatto che potesse rovinare la vita dei tre ragazzi.  
Louis firmò un bel po' di libri, foto di sé stesso e anche dei CD, prima di salutare tutte e camminare oltre il red carpet fino alla grande porta che conduceva all'interno.  
Iniziò un altro round di interviste nel grande atrio, ed il loro manager li condusse da una postazione all'altra. Molte domande riguardavano il fatto che loro, quella sera, fossero solo degli ospiti, dal momento che non erano stati nominati in nessuna categoria e non erano tra le band che avevano l'onore di esibirsi. Dovevano però presentare un premio, la categoria dei Best New Artist, per l’esattezza. Ogni apparizione sullo schermo era pubblicità, aveva detto loro il manager, e probabilmente aveva ragione.  
“E' quel che è,” rispose Louis, alzando le spalle. “Il prossimo anno sarà diverso, forse.”  
Nonostante fossero i Grammy, Louis non li considerava poi così tanto diversi da tutti gli altri show a cui aveva partecipato nei due anni precedenti. Indossava un completo nero di Armani ed una camicia bianca, ma senza cravatta, riuscendo ad apparire comunque elegante. Zayn aveva optato per uno stile più classico, mentre Liam sembrava un giovane David Beckham. Questo piccolo particolare sviluppatosi recentemente inquietava abbastanza Louis.  
Quando finalmente entrarono nel grande salone e vennero condotti ai loro posti, Louis studiò le carte che segnalavano gli altri posti intorno ai loro.  
“Taylor Swift,” indicò Liam. “Proprio lì nel posto vicino al tuo.”  
“Se vince devo dimostrarmi felice, giusto?” Disse ridendo Louis mentre si sedeva.  
Il loro manager prese posto nei sedili dietro, inclinandosi per parlare piano verso di loro. “Questi posti vi garantiranno un bel po' di apparizioni sullo schermo, quindi ricordatevi di rimanere seduti composti per tutto il tempo. Applaudite ad ogni performance, sorridete felici per tutti i vincitori.”  
Louis gli lanciò un'occhiata. Richard Griffiths era stato il loro manager sin dall'inizio, si occupava della loro immagine e della copertura mediatica della band. Non una singola parola veniva stampata senza la sua approvazione. Sfortunatamente però, Griffiths approvava ogni tipo di stampa. Era convinto che un buono scandalo avrebbe mantenuto vivo l'interesse nei loro confronti – ecco il motivo per il quale apparentemente Zayn avrebbe tradito tutte le ragazze con cui era uscito, Liam era un idiota imprudente e Louis era un odioso, chiassoso stronzo.  
Beh, alla fin fine quello non era falso. Louis era davvero così – solo che non era solo quello. Era qualcosa di più di ciò che dicevano i giornali, ma le persone erano superficiali e non riuscivano a leggerlo fin nel profondo. Si limitavano a vedere soltanto la superficie, senza preoccuparsi di scavare un po’ più a fondo.  
“I _bad-boy_ vendono molto di più rispetto ai classici bravi ragazzi,” era solito ripetere Griffiths.  
Non che Louis fosse in alcun modo uno di quei classici bravi ragazzi – non lo era mai stato, ma non era nemmeno il ragazzo che dipingevano i media. Avrebbe semplicemente voluto un team che lo capisse e lo lasciasse agire come voleva invece che costringerlo a compiere certe azioni. Louis non vedeva l'ora che il loro contratto di tre anni finisse per trovare così un altro team di manager. Non mancava molto tempo. Il contratto sarebbe terminato alla fine dell'anno e Louis si era già messo in contatto con parecchie altre compagnie che non lo avrebbero più fatto sentire in questo modo.  
“Avete capito?” Chiese Griffiths.  
Louis scrollò le spalle, tornando a guardare il palco. Le attrezzature tecniche erano già state installate e le telecamere erano state posizionate intorno alla sala, la quale si stava lentamente riempiendo di persone.  
“Guarda un po' chi c'è qua,” Louis sentì dire da una voce irriverente accanto a loro. Voltò la testa e come prima cosa notò lo sguardo freddo di Liam, le sue mani strette in un pugno.  
“Chi ti ha invitato?” Chiese a sua volta Zayn.  
“Non so se hai sentito, Malik,” rispose Jake, prendendo posto davanti a loro. “Ma sono stato nominato per un Grammy, stasera.”  
“E' la tua terza nomination, vero?” Domandò Liam, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ma se non sbaglio, non sei riuscito a portartene a casa nemmeno uno fino ad ora.”  
“Almeno io sono stato considerato,” replicò Jake. “Non mi è stato chiesto di consegnare solo un premio a qualcuno molto più bravo di me.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise di non commentare. Se avesse detto una parola, la situazione gli sarebbe sfuggita di mano e sarebbe finita in un litigio che sarebbe subito stato riportato su Twitter - e Louis non aveva davvero il tempo o i nervi per qualcosa del genere.  
Jake Bugg era stato uno stronzo fin dall'inizio. Si sentiva superiore perché era un artista solista e scriveva da solo tutte le sue canzoni. Louis avrebbe voluto puntualizzare il fatto che anche lui scriveva delle canzoni, a volte, solo che la casa discografica non poteva accettarle. La libertà artistica per loro sarebbe giunta da lì a poco, passo dopo passo. Louis odiava Jake perché lui era il tipo da aggiungere la beffa al danno – ovviamente nessuno di loro era felice per le restrizioni che provenivano dal loro contratto musicale, ma non potevano farci nulla.  
E comunque, questo di certo non li rendeva artisti meno autentici.  
Quando Jake tornò a voltarsi verso di lui con un ghigno meschino che suggeriva che era sicuro di aver vinto quella piccola battaglia, Louis si limitò a guardare da un'altra parte, posando il suo sguardo su Taylor Swift, la quale era appena arrivata e stava per prendere posto accanto a lui.  
Era determinato a non stare al suo stupido gioco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ovviamente non aveva funzionato.  
Il mattino seguente, Louis fu buttato giù dal letto ad un'ora del cazzo, quando fuori era ancora buio.  
Il suo telefono squillò forte, proprio vicino alla sua testa, e quando si girò dall'altro lato e premette un cuscino sul suo viso per cercare di attutire quel suono, qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.  
“Louis, sveglia,” gridò Marco. “Apri la porta.”  
“Che cazzo?” Gemette Louis, togliendosi di dosso le coperte e scivolando fuori dal letto. Provò ad aggiustarsi i capelli, cercando di rendersi quantomeno un po’ presentabile, poi andò ad aprire la porta. “Sai che è ancora notte fonda?”  
“Sono quasi le cinque del mattino,” rispose Marco. Era parte del loro team manager fin dall'inizio. “Buongiorno.”  
“Appunto. Notte fonda,” ripeté Louis.  
“Abbiamo una riunione tra venti minuti. Il vostro volo diretto Londra è alle otto.”  
“Perché abbiamo una riunione?”  
Marco sospirò. “Perché sei un vero disastro, amico. Ora vestiti. Tra venti minuti, in camera di Griffiths.”  
Louis grugnì, chiuse la porta senza dire un’altra parola e incespicò verso il bagno della suite per gettarsi sotto la doccia.  
Quando giunse nella stanza in fondo al corridoio, esattamente venti minuti dopo, trovò Liam già seduto su una sedia, con una gamba che si muoveva su e giù nervosamente. Liam alzò subito lo sguardo ed incontrò i suoi occhi, guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
Louis scosse le spalle e prese posto accanto a lui. “Perché siamo qui?” Chiese.  
Griffiths gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ed alzò un sopracciglio con un espressione corrucciata, prima di tornare a scrivere qualcosa sul suo tablet.  
Louis roteò gli occhi. Aveva un'idea del perché di questa riunione – riguardava quasi sempre il fatto che fossero stati scoperti a dire o fare qualcosa che non avrebbero dovuto. Troppe telecamere intorno potevano essere un’arma inconfutabile per essere colti a fare una qualche cazzata.  
E Louis sapeva di averla fatta, l'altra notte.  
Zayn entrò nella stanza dieci minuti dopo,  sembrava davvero stanco. Si lasciò cadere sul letto e si rannicchiò.  
“Puoi sederti composto Zayn, per favore?” Domandò Griffiths. Marco era in piedi dietro di lui, e fece segno a Zayn di sedersi.  
Il moro borbottò qualcosa ma si tirò subito su, sedendosi all'estremità del letto.  
“Ora, pensavo di essere stato chiaro quando vi ho detto di agire con rispetto, ieri sera.”  
Louis soffocò un grugnito, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’uomo.  
“Sfortunatamente invece, internet è sommerso di foto e video di te, Louis, che mostri il dito medio a Jake Bugg e molto chiaramente gli dici di andare a farsi fottere." Griffiths girò il suo tablet, tenendolo sollevato affinché loro potessero vedere. Fece partire un video che mostrava Louis in piedi a pochi metri da Jake sul red carpet. Era stato filmato durante la fine della cerimonia e Louis ricordava vividamente quel momento.  
“Continuava a fare commenti sul fatto che noi non saremmo mai arrivati dov'è arrivato lui, che non siamo degni di tutti i premi che abbiamo ricevuto. Le solite vecchie stronzate.” Si difese Louis.  
“Se erano le solite vecchie stronzate,” fece notare il manager. “Perché non l'hai semplicemente ignorato?”  
“Perché è un fottuto stronzo.”  
Griffiths abbassò il tablet. “Hai bisogno di tenere a bada i bollenti spiriti, Tomlinson. Causa a tutti voi un sacco di problemi.” Guardò Marco.  
“Tomlinson degli Escapade dimostra segni di gelosia allo show dei Grammy award,” lesse dal suo tablet. “Louis Tomlinson dimostra di non saper perdere dopo aver saputo che Jake Bugg ha vinto il premio _Canzone dell'Anno_. Tomlinson fa a Bugg il dito –”  
“Ho capito,” grugnì Louis. “Ho capito, va bene.”  
“Sai com'è apparso ai media?” Griffiths sospirò pesantemente. “Come se tu pensassi che non merita di avere successo.”  
“Infatti è così,” fece notare Louis.  
“Ma i media non dovrebbero saperlo,” gli ricordò Griffiths. “Davanti a loro devi comportarti come se lui meritasse tutto ciò che ha ottenuto.”  
“Non ho mai detto una parola cattiva nei suoi confronti davanti alle telecamere,” sostenne Louis. Sapeva di non avere scuse. Il danno era stato fatto ormai, e sapeva che era stata colpa sua. Ammetterlo davanti a tutti però era più difficile.  
“Farai una dichiarazione ufficiale e manderemo a Bugg delle scuse dal tuo profilo Twitter, tra qualche ora,” proseguì Griffiths, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'ultimo commento di Louis. “È inutile negare la cosa e far sembrare tutto uno spiacevole equivoco, nessuno ci crederà. Quindi devi sembrare veramente dispiaciuto, Louis.”  
“Devo farlo davanti alla telecamera?”  
“Non c'è dubbio sul fatto che ti faranno mille domande sull’accaduto non appena ne avranno la possibilità. Quindi abbiamo programmato una piccola intervista da Alan Carr giovedì sera. Lui ti chiederà cosa è successo, tu gli risponderai in modo onesto e tutti sapranno. Fino ad allora, evitate la stampa. Nessun commento al riguardo. Avete capito?”  
“Ma dovevamo avere una pausa. Ho pianificato un viaggio,” dichiarò Liam. “Non sarò in Inghilterra fino a venerdì.”  
“Beh, ringrazia Tomlinson, perché ora ci sarai.” Griffiths si alzò. “Andremo in aeroporto tra un'ora.”  
Louis sapeva che questo significava che la discussione era finita. Non c'era niente da aggiungere, niente che potesse cambiare ciò che il management aveva deciso. Non avevano mai avuto voce in capitolo per quanto riguardava queste cose.  
Una volta che i due lasciarono la stanza, Louis si avvicinò a Liam, cercando di afferrare dolcemente il suo polso. “Li...”  
“Non farlo, Lou,” disse Liam, e la sua voce suonava debole, stanca. “Solo, non farlo.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, lanciando un’occhiata a Zayn che però non era di grande aiuto, difatti si limitò ad una scossa di spalle debole come risposta. “Non intendevo-”  
“So che Jake è uno stronzo,” Liam lo interruppe di nuovo poi tirò via il braccio, liberandosi dalla stretta di Louis. “Ma hanno ragione, Lou. Il tuo comportamento è fuori controllo, ultimamente.”  
Louis guardò in basso, intrecciando le dita insieme per evitare di afferrare di nuovo il braccio di Liam. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Lo so che ti dispiace.” Liam lo guardò, e Louis riuscì a sentire i suoi occhi bruciare sulla sua pelle. Poi ripeté più dolcemente, “Lo so, Lou. Ma questo non cambia le cose, purtroppo.” Si girò a guardare Zayn. “Vado nella mia stanza a fare le valigie. A dopo ragazzi.”  
Louis lo guardò allontanarsi, poi si voltò verso Zayn.  
“Sa benissimo che non volevi che succedesse tutto questo,” lo rassicurò il moro. “Ma amico, è davvero una merda. Stavamo aspettando queste settimane di pausa da molto tempo.”  
Louis non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere, Zayn ha ragione. Anche lui aspettava con ansia quelle settimane di pausa. Il suo comportamento però li aveva fatti finire in quella situazione, perciò Louis non aveva idea di come poter incanalare la rabbia che ora provava nei confronti di sé stesso. Fare una scenata non era un'opzione accettabile, come non lo era lamentarsi con Zayn e Liam.  
Era tutta colpa sua.  
“Ha ragione, lo sai.” Zayn si avvicinò a lui e strinse piano le sue spalle. “Sei sempre stato un po’ irascibile, ma di solito riuscivi a controllarti. Ora non è più così. Lo so che è difficile, Lou. Anche a me piacerebbe lasciarmi andare ed inveire contro tutto ciò che c'è di sbagliato in questo mondo in cui siamo finiti, ma,” si interruppe, alzando una spalla. “Non servirebbe a niente. Peggiorerebbe soltanto le cose.”  
Louis si limitò ad annuire, era a corto di parole in quel momento. Non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere.  
Anche Zayn si allontanò ed uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo da solo.  
Non era sempre stato così, pensò Louis, infilando le mani nelle tasche. C’era stato un tempo in cui riusciva a gestire il suo comportamento ribelle.  
Quel metodo non funzionava più, però. E non era neanche più un'opzione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il pallido sole mattutino colpì il viso di Louis quando lasciò l'hotel un'ora più tardi. Un van nero era parcheggiato davanti al cancello e dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte, socchiudendo gli occhi contro la luce accecante.  
Liam e Zayn si precipitarono entrambi in macchina, prendendo posto. Zayn era al telefono e parlava con suo padre con voce calma e smorzata. Liam invece sbadigliò, guardando fuori dal finestrino oscurato.  
Per un momento, Louis rimase in piedi davanti alla porta dell'hotel. Le loro guardie del corpo non erano ancora arrivate comunque, quindi non c'era bisogno di entrare subito in macchina, almeno finché sarebbe stato fuori dalla visuale della gente. Tra poche ore sarebbero tornati nella piovosa, grigia Londra, e Louis voleva godersi ancora un po’ il clima di quel posto.  
Il sole non era ancora abbastanza alto nel cielo, l'aria mattutina era fresca e confortevole, e la pelle di Louis era calda e umida. Una leggera brezza scosse le maniche corte della sua t-shirt e mosse le poche ciocche di capelli che spuntavano da sotto il suo berretto.  
Gli mancava Londra, ma di certo non gli mancava la maledetta pioggia.  
“Louis, vieni?” Chiese Liam improvvisamente, e Louis voltò il viso dal cielo verso la macchina.  
“Si, scusa.” Salì al fianco di Zayn e poggiò i piedi sul sedile vuoto accanto a Liam. Qualcuno chiuse la porta e, un attimo dopo, la macchina iniziò a muoversi.  
Trascorsero il viaggio verso l’aeroporto in silenzio, tutti troppo stanchi per la lunga notte appena passata e le poche ore di sonno. Quel silenzio era interrotto soltanto dai suoni provenienti dal cellulare di Liam, il quale stava giocando ad un qualche strano gioco.  
All'aeroporto andò tutto come al solito, cioè affrettato e frenetico. Furono scortati all'interno dalla polizia, fecero il check-in per la business class, infine fecero il controllo della sicurezza separati da tutti gli altri.  
Come al solito qualche ragazza li riconobbe, rincorrendoli al gate e chiedendo delle foto. Louis si fermò con tutte loro, facendo facce buffe e alzando il pollice in aria.  
“Jake Bugg è un idiota,” disse una delle ragazze, suonando sincera. “Ti adoro, Louis.”  
Lui le sorrise e le diede un abbraccio veloce, prima di essere spinto insieme agli altri ragazzi attraverso la porta di sicurezza e dentro un lungo tunnel che li condusse all'interno dell'aereo.  
Era allo stesso tempo una maledizione e una rovina, davvero, il supporto delle loro fan. Era bello sapere che c'erano delle persone che li supportavano sempre e li amavano incondizionatamente, nonostante tutto. D'altra parte, pensò Louis quando prese posto e si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza, era anche spaventoso avere qualcuno che lo sosteneva anche quando assumeva comportamenti da stronzo. Quelle ragazzine non dovevano assolutamente sostenere Louis quando si comportava come un coglione, a volte pensava che voleva essere un idolo migliore per tutte loro.  
L'aereo decollò pochi minuti dopo, innalzandosi al di sopra delle nuvole dove un sole accecante colpì il viso di Louis attraverso la piccola finestrella. Lo guardò fino a quando i suoi occhi non iniziarono a bruciare.  
Quando li chiuse del tutto, chiazze rosse e arancioni gli danzarono davanti alle palpebre e lo cullarono fino a fargli prendere sonno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
“Cos'è quello?”  
La domanda scivolò fuori dalle sue labbra ancor prima che Harry avesse persino il tempo di salutarlo. Aveva aperto la porta con un sorriso smagliante – come se quello sarebbe stato sufficiente per distrarlo dal taglio sul labbro di Harry e dal livido viola intorno a esso.  
Harry scosse le spalle, facendo un passo indietro per permettere a Louis di entrare. Sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore con le dita. “Niente.”  
Louis lanciò un'occhiata al corridoio, aspettando che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle, poi barcollò in avanti per toccare la guancia del più piccolo. “Harry, cos'è successo?”  
“Solo-” il riccio evitò accuratamente di guardarlo. “Sono maldestro, lo sai. Sono solo caduto. Sono inciampato nei miei stessi piedi.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “E sei caduto sulle labbra?” Inclinò la testa, scuotendo le spalle. “Harry.”  
Il ragazzo stava per rispondere ma Louis sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, quindi velocemente fece un passo indietro e infilò le mani in tasca.  
“Louis,” Anne lo salutò. “È bello vederti, tesoro.”  
“Anche per me, Ms Cox,” Louis la salutò a sua volta, cortesemente.  
“Hai cenato?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non ancora, no. Non voglio-”  
“Bene, allora vado a preparare la tavola e vi chiamerò quando sarà pronto da mangiare,” disse lei semplicemente, poi gli fece l'occhiolino prima di ritornare in cucina.  
“Possiamo-?” Iniziò Louis, indicando il piano superiore, senza neanche finire la frase.  
Harry annuì, conducendolo di sopra in silenzio. Solo quando chiuse la porta dietro di loro, Louis osò avvicinarsi di nuovo al ragazzo.  
“Chi ti ha colpito, piccolo?” Chiese, facendo scorrere con attenzione il pollice sul labbro tagliato di Harry.  
“Nathan,” ammise finalmente il riccio. Si lasciò andare al tocco dolce di Louis, strofinando piano la guancia contro le sue dita. “Ha detto che me lo meritavo.”  
“Cazzo, se fossi stato ancora lì non avrei mai permesso che si avvicinasse a te-”  
“No, Lou,” lo interruppe Harry. I suoi grandi occhi verdi lo guardarono serio, le guance leggermente paffute e di solito sempre di un rosa acceso, in quel momento erano pallide. Aveva solo sedici anni, era ancora troppo giovane per dover affrontare cose come quelle. Aveva dei graziosi riccioli da angelo, ed era genuino, sempre gentile ed educato con tutti. Louis non aveva idea di come qualcuno nel mondo potesse anche solo avere voglia di fargli del male.  
Sarebbe stato come picchiare un cucciolo. Chi diavolo si mette a picchiare un cucciolo indifeso?  
“Tu non eri là, e anche se ci fossi stato quella non sarebbe stata una soluzione,” disse il ragazzo con voce ferma.  
“Non lo hai nemmeno colpito a tua volta?” Chiese Louis con occhi spalancati.  
“Non penso che avrebbe aiutato la situazione.” mormorò Harry.  
Louis si avvicinò al letto e trascinò Harry con sé, fino a che non furono sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, con il riccio accoccolato contro il fianco di Louis. “Che cosa ha detto?”  
“Che voleva che la smettessi di guardarlo così,” rispose Harry tranquillamente.  
“Di guardarlo?” Una fitta di gelosia colpì il petto di Louis.  
“Non lo stavo facendo,” chiarì Harry. “Non in quel modo, comunque.” Le sue dita si posarono sui fianchi di Louis, giocando delicatamente con l'orlo del maglione che indossava.  
“Quindi ha semplicemente esternato la sua rabbia su di te?” La sola idea faceva star male Louis. L'immagine di Harry che veniva picchiato senza porre alcuna resistenza continuava a tornargli in mente. Louis avrebbe voluto far tornare indietro il tempo per essere là, avrebbe voluto proteggere Harry.  
“Lui non è stupido, Lou,” disse il più piccolo. “Lui lo sa. Lo vede.”  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e la mano che pigramente stava accarezzando la schiena di Harry si fermò. “Cosa?”  
“Ha detto che dovevo smetterla di guardarlo come un frocio.” La voce di Harry era ovattata e uscì come un soffio.  
“Non è quello che sei,” Louis ringhiò umilmente. “Che stronzo.”  
Non erano ancora dichiarati, era questo il fatto. Louis frequentava Harry da almeno un anno, ma avevano deciso di non uscire ancora allo scoperto, per il momento. Vivere in un piccolo paese non rendeva le cose facili, ma soprattutto rendeva loro difficile nascondersi. Ma sapevano anche cosa sarebbe successo se avessero smesso di farlo.  
Il cambio di scuola di Louis aveva reso il tutto un po’ più facile. Da quando si era trasferito al college sportivo di Crewe la situazione era un po’ più rilassata. Vedere Harry ogni giorno a scuola e comportarsi come se fossero semplici amici era diventato un duro compito. Ed anche essere solo amici era stato difficile. Spiegare a tutti gli altri il perché improvvisamente si facesse vedere in giro con un eccentrico ragazzino di seconda superiore era stato un duro ostacolo, ma Louis era stato piuttosto fantasioso.  
Ora, invece, si vedevano solo fuori da scuola, così nessuno poteva notare quanto tempo passassero davvero assieme. D’altra parte, però, era molto più difficile. Louis purtroppo non vedeva Harry tanto quanto avrebbe voluto.  
“Quel tipo mi sta sul cazzo,” si lamentò il castano, cambiando posizione per poter guardare Harry in faccia. “La prossima volta che lo vedo gli faccio un occhio nero.”  
Harry si limitò a guardarlo, il suo viso così vicino, le sue ciglia creavano delle ombre sulle sue guance e le sue labbra erano rosa e lucenti, tranne per l'orrendo taglio. Scosse piano la testa. “Se avessi voluto fargli un occhio nero, glielo avrei fatto io,” fece notare il riccio. “Ma non voglio essere un ragazzo del genere.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, catturando il respiro di Harry contro le sue stesse labbra, gli occhi puntati in quelli verdi del ragazzo.  
“E questo non è il tipo di ragazzo che sei. Se pensa di dovermi spaccare la faccia solo perché mi sono innamorato del ragazzo più incredibile e meraviglioso sulla faccia della terra, allora posso accettarlo. Sono meglio di così.” Harry si chinò, annullando la piccola distanza tra loro e baciando dolcemente le sue labbra. “E anche tu lo sei.”  
Louis allungò una mano per toccare i capelli di Harry, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo ed intrecciando le loro gambe. “Ti ha fatto del male.”  
Con un sorriso, Harry prese la mano libera di Louis e allacciò assieme le loro dita. “Ti amo anch'io.”  
C'erano un milione di cose che Louis avrebbe potuto dire in quel momento, ma si limitò a stringere la mano di Harry, aggrappandosi a essa, e a baciare dolcemente il livido. Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e si accoccolò più vicino a lui, fino a quando la sua fronte non si appoggiò al petto di Louis.  
“So che sei arrabbiato,” disse, la voce attutita dal maglione di Louis. “Solo- promettimi che non farai niente di avventato.”  
“Non puoi chiedermi di non fare niente al riguardo,” rispose, le labbra premute tra i capelli di Harry. Il giovane era caldo e i suoi capelli morbidi. Odorava di shampoo alla frutta, probabilmente rubato a Gemma, e il suo palmo era un po’ sudato.  
Louis pensava che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di lasciare andare quel ragazzo. Aveva consegnato tutto il suo cuore ad Harry, tutto quanto, e non ne voleva indietro neanche un piccolo pezzo. Con Harry si sentiva al sicuro. Solamente sdraiarsi lì con lui, stringerselo vicino e respirare in sincrono, lo faceva sentire al sicuro.  
“Beh, puoi baciarmi meglio,” suggerì Harry, e Louis non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per sapere che stava sorridendo. “Otteniamo molto di più così, comunque.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Louis, svegliati.”  
Louis spalancò gli occhi guardando per un momento il viso di Zayn di fronte a lui con espressione confusa. Solo un secondo fa, aveva Harry rannicchiato contro di lui – la sua presenza sembrava così reale, il suo calore così vicino. Louis poteva ancora sentirlo. Guardò in basso e trovò una coperta a coprirgli il corpo.  
“Ti sei addormentato,” spiegò Zayn. “Hai dormito per tutto il viaggio.”  
“Si?” rispose piano Louis.  
Era stato tutto un sogno. O meglio, un ricordo, ma Louis faceva di tutto per cercare di non rievocarne neanche uno mentre era sveglio. Non aveva molto controllo sui sogni, invece.  
“Vieni?” Chiese Liam.  
Louis gettò via la coperta, cercando di alleviare allo stesso modo la sensazione pesante che sentiva nel suo petto, ma purtroppo non funzionò. Optò per ignorare volutamente la cosa. Aveva funzionato negli ultimi tre anni e avrebbe continuato a funzionare anche adesso.  
All'aeroporto aspettarono le loro valigie, poi si diressero verso l'uscita. Prima di uscire, Liam si fermò e, senza dire una parola, spalancò le braccia. I tre ragazzi sapevano che, una volta attraversata quella porta, non sarebbero riusciti a salutarsi in modo adeguato. Louis si tuffò nell'abbraccio di Liam, tenendolo stretto e cercando di trasmettergli tutte le scuse che non riusciva a formulare con le parole. Liam strofinò la guancia contro la testa di Louis.  
“Abbi cura di te. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno,” disse Liam tranquillamente.  
“Anche tu,” rispose Louis. “Riposati.”  
Poi fu il turno di Zayn che praticamente trascinò Louis fuori dalle braccia di Liam e lo condusse tra le proprie. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbracciarlo forte, prima di lasciarlo andare e girarsi verso Liam per stringerlo allo stesso modo.  
“Pronti?” Domandò Paul, il capo della loro sicurezza.  
Liam lasciò andare Zayn, annuendo, con gli occhi che guizzarono verso Louis ancora una volta. Afferrarono i loro bagagli, preparandosi ad affrontare la folla al di fuori. Come al solito, le fan urlavano a squarciagola i loro nomi, cercando di attirare la loro attenzione, Louis si sentiva in colpa per non essersi fermato ma la sicurezza li accompagnò in modo frettoloso verso le macchine parcheggiate davanti all’uscita dell’aeroporto. I paparazzi erano lì, i flash delle macchine fotografiche seguivano ogni loro movimento e Louis non riuscì a capire una singola parola di quello che stavano gridando.  
Proprio come Louis si aspettava, stava piovendo, e le gocce d’acqua lo colpirono immediatamente, espandendosi sulle sue spalle e sul cappello, venendo assorbite dal tessuto solo tra il breve tragitto dalla porta alla macchina. Era mattino presto, il cielo era ancora scuro, quindi Louis non riusciva a vedere la pioggia più di quanto la sentisse quando guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
“Al suo appartamento?” Chiese l'autista.  
“Sì, per favore,” rispose Louis.  
Sempre in movimento, pensò Louis, guardando stancamente le gocce comporre un'immagine senza forma e senza colore sul vetro del finestrino. Loro tre erano sempre in movimento. C’erano sempre auto diverse che li portavano da un punto all'altro della città, aerei presi la mattina presto e a notte inoltrata, e metà delle volte Louis non sapeva dove si sarebbe svegliato.  
Era a Londra, ora. La piovosa, fredda e grigia Londra e, anche se avrebbe dovuto, non si sentì a casa per nulla. Non c’era alcuna emozione eccitata nelle sue ossa, non c’era quell’aspettativa felice di varcare la porta di casa e trovare una visione familiare oltre essa.  
Era per questo che quando giunse al suo appartamento non si preoccupò nemmeno di disfare le valigie. Semplicemente tirò fuori dall'armadio nella sua camera un'altra borsa e la riempì con vestiti e tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, per poi uscire di nuovo.  
Probabilmente le persone avevano ragione quando dicevano che casa non è un edificio o un luogo. Nel caso di Louis, casa sua era dov'era sua madre. E ora, sua madre si trovava a Doncaster.  
La donna aveva fatto la pendolare tra Holmes Chapel e Doncaster per circa un anno, e questo era stato molto difficile per lei. Il lavoro che le avevano offerto a Doncaster era quello che aveva sempre sognato, così Louis l'aveva incoraggiata ad accettarlo. A casa c’era a malapena e quando c’era era sempre esausta, stanca e sfinita. Così Louis si era assunto un sacco di responsabilità in casa. Portava e andava a riprendere le ragazze a scuola, si occupava della spesa e teneva d’occhio le sue sorelle.  
Quando poi aveva lasciato la scuola per seguire il suo sogno per fortuna Lottie era cresciuta e maturata abbastanza da potersi occupare di qualche lavoretto in casa. Sua madre non aveva voluto trasferirsi a Doncaster, non con Louis nel bel mezzo dei suoi ultimi esami e non con le ragazze che ormai avevano le loro radici ad Holmes Chapel.  
Dopo che Louis se ne era andato, le cose erano diventate sicuramente più difficili, e lui ancora si sentiva in colpa per aver agito così egoisticamente. Aveva però guadagnato una bella cifra, ed in questo modo aveva potuto permettersi di poter comprare a sua madre una casa a Doncaster, grande abbastanza per tutta la sua famiglia. Le gemelle non dovevano nemmeno più condividere la camera.  
Louis non era mai più tornato a Holmes Chapel – non ne aveva avuto alcun motivo. Casa sua, ora, era a Doncaster.  
“Louis,” sussurrò sua madre sorpresa quando lui si infilò in casa. Erano quasi le nove di mattina e, sebbene Louis avesse dormito durante l'intero volo da Los Angeles a Londra, si sentiva come se fosse stato sveglio per giorni interi. Vedere la faccia di Jay attenuò un po’ della stanchezza che sentiva fin dentro le ossa.  
Sua madre era in cucina seduta al tavolo, il giornale in una mano, una tazza di tè e un piatto vuoto di fronte a lei. Quando Louis entrò lei alzò la testa, guardandolo per qualche secondo con gli occhi spalancati.  
Louis era convinto che Johanna Darling fosse una delle poche donne che non invecchiava affatto. Appariva bella e vivace come al solito, la pelle color pesca e fresca, il taglio di capelli classico e tinto di un castano scuro.  
Si alzò e si precipitò ad abbracciare il figlio. “Piccolo, quando sei tornato?”  
“Sono atterrato stamattina presto,” rispose Louis, agganciando il suo mento sulla spalla della donna. Odorava del profumo che usava da quando lui era bambino, i suoi capelli erano annodati in una crocchia disordinata, ma qualche ciuffo si era sfilato dal codino e solleticavano la guancia di Louis. “Spero vada bene che sia venuto qui.”  
Lei si tirò indietro, incorniciando il suo viso tra le mani. “Non essere stupido.”  
Lui sorrise e le baciò una guancia. “Buon anno nuovo.”  
“Giusto, non ci vediamo da prima di Capodanno.” Gli baciò la fronte, accarezzandogli gentilmente i capelli. “E' così bello che tu sia a casa. Devo uscire tra poco, però.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Rimarrò qui per qualche giorno. Devo tornare a Londra entro venerdì.”  
“Le ragazze saranno super-eccitate.” Jay si illuminò, senza togliere le mani dal suo viso. Poi però un’ombra di preoccupazione oscurò il suo sorriso. “Sembri stanco, piccolo.”  
“E’ solo il jetlag,” rispose Louis. “Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di vero riposo.”  
“Il tuo letto è fatto,” proferì Jay. “Ho cambiato le lenzuola dopo che te ne sei andato l'ultima volta, quindi puoi andare di sopra e farti una dormita, se vuoi.”  
“Cercherò di rimanere sveglio fino a stasera,” disse Louis. “Ho dormito sull'aereo. Posso andare a prendere Daisy e Phoebe a scuola più tardi?”  
“Sarebbe fantastico.” Sua madre lo lasciò andare e si diresse verso l’entrata, afferrando un cappotto e infilandoselo. “Cucinerò stasera. Se ti fa piacere puoi portare le ragazze in città e comprare quello che più preferite per la cena.”  
“Roast Beef,” rispose Louis immediatamente. “Mi sono mancati i pasti fatti in casa della mia mamma.”  
Lei sorrise e se lo tirò nuovamente tra le braccia. “E' sempre bello riaverti a casa. Ci vediamo stasera,” disse tranquillamente, baciandogli una guancia.  
Louis la salutò, osservandola dallo stipite della porta mentre guidava la macchina fuori dal vialetto, fino a quando non sparì lungo la strada. Il silenzio lo inondò quando chiuse di nuovo la porta.  
Presto quel posto si sarebbe riempito di rumori. Allora si sarebbe sentito veramente a _casa_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“È stato così imbarazzante, mamma,” si lamentò Fizzy, infilzando i piselli con la forchetta. “Era in piedi di fronte ai cancelli e mi salutava.”  
“Non è stato imbarazzante,” commentò Louis. “Tutti sembravano felici di vedermi. Tutti tranne te.”  
“Non è che non sono felice di vederti,” si corresse lei. “Solo, non davanti alla mia scuola.”  
Louis si accigliò. Dalla quantità esorbitante di foto che aveva fatto con gli amici di Fizzy e i suoi compagni di scuola, aveva dedotto che la sua apparizione lì era stata più che un successo. “Le tue amiche sono state tutte molto gentili.”  
“Sono fan, Lou,” fece notare lei. “E la maggior parte di loro, comunque, vuole sposare Zayn.”  
Louis fece una smorfia. “E poi sarebbero bloccate con un tizio sconosciuto e disordinato che sviene senza preavviso se non può lavorare su qualche graffito, credimi.”  
“Viene bene sui poster,” disse Fizzy con semplicità. “Dio, le boy band sono così imbarazzanti.”  
“Scusami, ma tuo fratello fa parte di una di quelle,” le ricordò Louis. “Qual è il tuo problema?”  
“Il problema è che Gordon pensa che le boy band siano stupide,” si intromise Lottie.  
Louis pensò di sentirsi male. Probabilmente aveva appena avuto un attacco di cuore. “Un ragazzo? Ti stai vedendo con un ragazzo?” Si girò verso sua madre. “Ma non la tieni d'occhio?”  
Jay rise, versandosi del vino. “Fizzy, se quel ragazzo parla male di tuo fratello, probabilmente non merita il tuo tempo.”  
“Non sa di mio fratello, è questa la cosa.” Fizzy abbassò la forchetta, lanciando un'occhiata a Louis. “Ma grazie a te ora lo sa eccome e questo rovinerà per sempre le mie possibilità con lui.”  
Ruotando gli occhi, Louis le fregò la carne che aveva lasciato intatta nel suo piatto. “In quel caso il mio obiettivo è andato a segno. Ho fatto bene.”  
Fizzy lo colpì sotto al tavolo e Louis si soffocò con un pisello.  
Dopo ciò, la discussione si trasformò in una grande, minacciosa battaglia che terminò solo quando Jay prese Louis per un orecchio e glielo strinse forte.  
“Louis William Tomlinson, la smetti di essere un così cattivo esempio per le tue sorelle?”  
Facendo il broncio, Louis si strofinò l’orecchio che ora pizzicava una volta che la donna lo ebbe lasciato. Le ragazze si precipitarono in salotto e Louis guardò la madre mentre sparecchiava la tavola.  
“Non lascerai che lei mi rimpiazzi con un ragazzo che pensa che io sia stupido, vero?” Chiese dopo aver riordinato i piatti nella lavastoviglie, mentre sua madre lavava una pentola nel lavandino.  
Lei scoppiò a ridere. “Nessuna delle ragazze ti rimpiazzerà mai, Louis.”  
“Non dovrebbero uscire con ragazzi a cui non piaccio, comunque.”  
“Sicuramente non sposeranno nessuno di loro,” mormorò Jay.  
Sentì lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi pesantemente e quella sensazione gli lasciò un po' di vertigini. “Okay, parliamo di qualcos'altro.”  
Sua madre ridacchiò, spruzzandolo con dell'acqua. “Lottie ti ha raccontato che ha dormito da Martin dopo Natale?”  
“Okay, scusa se ti lascio con i piatti sporchi, ma ho bisogno di aria fresca,” annunciò Louis, scappando dalla cucina. Si fermò sotto l'arco della porta del soggiorno, osservando le sue sorelle rannicchiate sul divano. In televisione c'era un film e tutte loro erano focalizzate sullo schermo. Phoebe e Daisy si erano spalmate una coperta addosso, i piedi a penzoloni che ancora non raggiungevano il pavimento.  
Presto però lo avrebbero toccato.  
Per un momento, Louis ponderò l'idea di aggiungersi a loro, infilandosi tra Phoebe e Fizzy, in modo da avere tutte le sue sorelle attorno. Invece si voltò, afferrando il cappotto da dove sua mamma lo aveva appeso, nel guardaroba di fronte all’entrata. Aprì piano la porta e uscì.  
Faceva freddo e l'odore della pioggia era sparito completamente. Adesso, l'aria sapeva di qualcosa di più fresco, della notte e delle stelle tipiche di gennaio. Louis alzò gli occhi e guardò il cielo, trovandolo nero e nuvoloso. Girò intorno alla casa e passeggiò fino all'altalena che lui e sua mamma avevano allestito nel giardino posteriore. Fizzy e Lottie erano entrambe cresciute con un'altalena in giardino e Louis era sempre stato quello che le spingeva per ore e ore. Sua madre ne aveva voluta una qui anche per le gemelle, così Louis gliel'aveva procurata.  
D'altra parte, non aveva mai spinto sull'altalena le gemelle. Rilegò questo pensiero nel retro della sua mente e promise a sé stesso che domani avrebbe giocato con loro in giardino.  
Per il momento, Louis si sedette lui stesso sull'altalena con i piedi che toccavano il terreno. Non era abbastanza alto da renderlo imbarazzante, così iniziò piano a dondolarsi, osservando la casa. La terrazza connessa al salotto era buia, solo un lieve sprazzo di luce attraversava le finestre. Louis non poteva vedere molto di quello che succedeva all'interno, notò solo sua madre che camminava per la stanza con delle tazze e per poi andarsene a mani vuote.  
L’indomani mattina lei avrebbe aperto il giornale e avrebbe letto l'ennesimo articolo sul comportamento di suo figlio. Louis pensò di avvisarla ma Jay aveva imparato ad ignorare la stampa. Specialmente la cattiva stampa, dato che la maggior parte delle cose che i media scrivevano non erano vere.  
Ad ogni modo, questa storia era vera. Ed anche se non era poi un così grosso problema, Louis non riusciva a scacciarsela dalla testa. Si sentiva come se avesse fatto un passo di troppo, la classica goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Probabilmente aveva esagerato, e Louis aveva davvero bisogno della pausa che gli avevano promesso i loro manager.  
Almeno non avrebbero dovuto viaggiare molto, non fino all'inizio del tour a febbraio. Avrebbero promosso un po’ l'album, fatto interviste e servizi fotografici, partecipato ai Brit Awards il prossimo mese.  
Era un sogno, davvero, più di un sogno per Louis, poter condurre quella vita. Era fortunato e benedetto – e un vero coglione se si lamentava o era infelice di alcune cose. Non aveva il diritto di essere infelice.  
Togliendo lo sguardo dalla casa, abbassò gli occhi sul suo braccio. Si alzò la manica del cappotto e del maglione, fino a che il suo dito non iniziò a tracciare le linee nere che ormai erano diventate un tutt’uno con la sua pelle, incise per sempre sul suo braccio. Solo quattro piccole lettere, così a caso. Milioni di persone gli avevano chiesto spiegazioni a riguardo, volevano conoscere il significato di quel tatuaggio.  
Il cuore gli doleva tutte le volte che doveva mentire, quando doveva dire che era solo uno scherzo, che non era niente di speciale e che non aveva nessun significato specifico, fino a quando non aveva iniziato a fare meno male.  
Quando sentì la porta del terrazzo aprirsi alzò la testa, guardando sua madre avvicinarsi. Teneva uno scialle in una mano, troppo lungo e di un rosso acceso.  
“Prenderai un raffreddore se stai qua fuori così,” disse lei, circondando gentilmente il collo di Louis con lo scialle. Le estremità pendevano liberamente ad appena qualche centimetro dal suolo. Era abbastanza lungo da mantenere due persone al caldo.  
Quel ricordo gli fece stringere il cuore. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno in pieno petto, rendendogli difficile anche solo respirare. Scacciò via il ricordo, focalizzandosi su sua madre. “Grazie.”  
“C'è aria da neve,” disse lei. “Immagino che domani porteremo fuori le ragazze per una battaglia di palle di neve. Sono passati anni da quando ha nevicato l'ultima volta.”  
Louis annuì, le dita infilate nella soffice sciarpa rossa intorno al suo collo. “Cinque anni,” confermò. “L'ultima volta che ha nevicato è stato cinque anni fa.”  
Jay rise. “Così tanto tempo fa? Immagino che Phoebe e Daisy neanche lo ricorderanno.”  
Louis mantenne fisso lo sguardo per terra. Anche lui avrebbe voluto non ricordare, ma purtroppo nella sua memoria era tutto vivido e fresco, come se fosse successo ieri.  
“Torni dentro?” Domandò Jay, stringendosi nelle spalle ed incrociando le braccia per tenersi al caldo.  
Sorridendo, Louis indicò la casa. “Va’ avanti tu. Torno tra un minuto. Posso avere della cioccolata calda?”  
Lei annuì e gli lanciò un’occhiata consapevole. “Non metterci troppo.”  
Il giovane la guardò andarsene e poi ricominciò a spingersi. Le punte dei piedi sfioravano il pavimento e lo scialle ondeggiava intorno a lui. Una luce lieve penetrava dall'interno della casa, solo il rumore dell'altalena rompeva il silenzio.  
Il primo fiocco di neve cadde sul suo grembo, incastrandosi nella lana rossa. Si sciolse in meno di un secondo.  
Louis sollevò di nuovo la testa, guardando in alto ed osservando i fiocchi di neve che, con grazia e dolcemente, gli cadevano intorno. Girò il palmo ed alzò la mano, i piccoli sprazzi gelidi si sciolsero sulla sua pelle. Il suo respiro si mozzò mentre pensava ad una cosa accaduta nel passato.  
 _A che velocità cade un fiocco di neve, secondo te?_  
Louis si focalizzò su uno di essi e lo guardò posarsi sul terreno, dove fu seguito da un altro, e un altro ancora.  
Lentamente, pensò, stringendosi di più lo scialle che teneva al collo, mentre si dondolava avanti e indietro sull'altalena. La neve continuava a cadere, spargendo un sottile strato di bianco per terra, sulla casa e su Louis.  
Dolorosamente lento.  
   
 


	3. Capitolo tre - Mancanza

** Empty Skies **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo tre - Mancanza.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                           **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si bloccò dopo aver aperto la porta, fissando la scena di fronte a lui.  
Perrie era seduta sul tavolo con le gambe incrociate, circondata da carte e penne. I suoi capelli adesso erano rosa – non più lilla come nelle ultime settimane – e li teneva legati in una cipolla disordinata sulla testa. Indossava dei pantaloni blu e un maglione nero, oltre a dei calzini spessi color arcobaleno.  
“Ciao.” Disse Harry sottovoce, ma la ragazza non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo. Il riccio chiuse la porta dietro di sé e posò la borsa a terra.  
Alla fine, Perrie alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed un sorriso incerto le sbocciò sul viso. “Ehi tesoro.”  
“Nuovo colore?” Rispose il riccio, facendo un cenno verso i capelli della ragazza. “Mi piacciono.”  
“Avevo voglia di cambiare.” Replicò lei scrollando le spalle e mettendo da parte la penna che teneva tra le mani.  
“Ti stanno bene.” Disse Harry sorridendo mentre si avvicinava al tavolo, quindi prese uno dei fogli e abbassò la testa per dare un’occhiata, “Stai facendo dei nuovi schizzi?”  
Perrie sospirò. “Tra qualche mese ci sarà una sfilata di moda, devo consegnare il mio progetto la prossima settimana.”  
“Cosa hai in mente?” Domandò Harry curioso.  
“Bella domanda.” Perrie saltò giù dal tavolo e andò verso la cucina per prepararsi un tè. “Non sono sicura di quello che voglio fare. Vestiti estivi, forse, perché sarà ormai aprile quando dovremo mostrarli. Ma una collazione maschile o femminile? Entrambi, forse? E in quale stile?”  
“Il tuo.” Rispose Harry, poi aprì la credenza e aggrottò le sopracciglia non appena vide le nuove tazze davanti a lui. “Dovrebbe essere qualcosa che riflette la tua personalità, giusto?”  
“È facile a dirsi, Harry.” Perrie alzò gli occhi al cielo e accese il bollitore. “Il mio stile mi piace, è uno stile che ne mischia diversi già esistenti, o meglio, che combina diversi marchi.” Si accigliò un po’. “Ho bisogno di inventare qualcosa che sia originale, nuovo e alla moda.”  
Harry posò le tazze sul piano della cucina. Una era nera e aveva disegnata sopra la faccia di Topolino in bianco, l’altra invece era bianca e aveva disegnata la faccia di Minnie in nero con un nastro rosso a pois. “Questo è ciò che stai studiando, in pratica, o sbaglio?”  
Perrie sospirò di nuovo, piegandosi contro il bancone e inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Fondamentalmente sì.”  
“Perché sei in ansia allora? Sei sempre riuscita a fare tutto nel migliore dei modi.”  
“Lo so.” Mormorò la ragazza. “Ma è la mia prima sfilata seria questa.”  
“Posso aiutarti, se vuoi.” Propose Harry. “Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Sei già abbastanza occupato.” Replicò Perrie. “Comunque, com’è andata oggi?”  
Harry si girò verso la cucina, cercando in un cassetto dei cucchiaini. “Diciamo che è andato tutto bene.”  
“Hai avuto qualche riscontro?”  
“No, non ancora.” Il riccio si strinse nelle spalle, poi indicò le due tazze. “Sono un po’ confuso, hai comprato tu queste due tazze abbinate?”  
Perrie sogghignò. Sembrava molto più rilassata rispetto a qualche minuto prima. “Le ho prese per due sterline l’una in un negozietto.”  
“Cosa dice Colin del fatto che hai comprato delle tazze abbinate?” Domandò Harry, sorridendo a sua volta.  
All’inizio era un po’ preoccupato, aveva paura che il fatto che fosse andato a vivere con Perrie avrebbe causato dei problemi, ma Harry non aveva ancora sentito Colin lamentarsi in alcun modo. Viveva con la ragazza da più di un mese ormai, ma non aveva ancora incontrato il suo fidanzato. Ad un certo punto Harry si era ritrovato a concordare con la teoria di Josh, cioè che Perrie si fosse inventata tutta la storia e che in realtà il suo ragazzo non esistesse.  
“Non sono tazze abbinate e non sono adatte ad una coppia.” Disse Perrie, riempendole con acqua calda.  
“Si che lo sono. Topolino e Minnie, i colori invertiti, sono senza ombra di dubbio delle tazze abbinate e adatte ad una coppia.” Replicò Harry, aggiungendo un goccio di latte in entrambe.  
“Prenderò quella di Topolino.” Annunciò la ragazza, indicando la tazza nera. “In questo modo non puoi dire che sono tazze per un coppia perché io ho quella dell’uomo e tu quella della donna.”  
Harry rise ed afferrò la sua tazza, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina. “Mi piace di più Minnie, quindi non c’è alcun problema.”  
“Perché non ne sono sorpresa?” Perrie spostò i fogli con disegnati i suoi schizzi e si sedette di fronte al riccio. “Devo lavorare stasera, verrà anche Ed. Tu vieni?”  
Harry pensò per un attimo alla canzone sulla quale aveva iniziato a lavorare ogni sera prima di andare a dormire. Aveva da poco iniziato a lavorare in una panetteria e dopo dodici ore era troppo stanco per riuscire a scrivere qualcosa di decente. Dovrebbe usare la sua serata libera per mettersi a scrivere, non per andare al pub a divertirsi.  
Aveva abbandonato un po’ la sua musica di recente, e sa che se non lavora abbastanza non riuscirà mai a trovare un posto dove poter suonare, o semplicemente non riuscirà mai a trovare un’etichetta disposta ad ascoltare i suoi demo.  
Perrie cercò qualcosa in mezzo ai suoi fogli, teneva la tazza ben stretta in una mano, il piede invece batteva costantemente contro il pavimento. Harry osservò i numerosi schizzi della ragazza, pensando allo stesso tempo all’unico foglio di carta presente nella sua stanza, l’unico che era riuscito a scrivere in quei giorni.  
Non dovrebbe davvero uscire stasera.  
“Verrò,” disse infine, continuando a sorseggiare il suo tè.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
L’anno era iniziato in modo più che promettente. Due settimane prima avevano iniziato il loro tour a Londra. In precedenza, erano riusciti anche a vincere tre Brit Awards - che li avevano resi i protagonisti dell’intera serata - il loro nuovo album era in fase di lavorazione e avevano appena aggiunto altre dieci date al loro tour. A partire da quel momento, gli Escapade sarebbero rimasti in viaggio per nove lunghi mesi, il tour sarebbe terminato soltanto a novembre inoltrato.  
“Stiamo ancora cercando un cantante che possa aprire i concerti nel continente asiatico,” disse Sybill, passandosi tra le mani un plico di fogli e guardandoli velocemente. “Forse troveremo qualche artista promettente da quelle parti.”  
“Per quante date?” Domandò Liam.  
“Intendi in Asia?” Sybill alzò lo sguardo, saltando alcune pagine. “Due a Singapore, tre a Hong Kong, una in Malesia, poi c’è la Corea del sud, una sola data finora, ma stiamo negoziando per farne almeno due. Quattro date confermate in Giappone - due a Tokyo, una a Osaka e una a Sapporo.”  
“Non potremmo portare semplicemente con noi l’artista che apre i concerti anche in Australia?” suggerì Louis.  
“Devono iniziare un tour a breve, quindi dobbiamo per forza cercare qualcun altro.” Disse sottovoce Sybill, stringendo le labbra. “Ci penseremo, c’è ancora tempo.”  
Louis continuò a guardare la donna ma smise di seguire ulteriormente i suoi sproloqui. Non è in grado di ricordare nulla che lo abbia entusiasmato particolarmente negli ultimi mesi e soprattutto non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui abbiano chiesto il suo parere per qualcosa. Il team andava sempre da loro con elenchi e piani ben dettagliati, in modo che nessuno potesse dimenticare una singola cosa da fare e rispettare la scaletta.   
Louis non doveva prendersi cura di nulla, c’era sempre qualcuno pronto a decidere per lui, a dirgli dove andare, a dirgli come comportarsi, a dirgli cosa fare. A volte Louis si sentiva male se pensava a quanto in realtà fosse controllato, al fatto che non poteva decidere nulla nella sua vita e a quante poche decisioni era riuscito a prendere autonomamente.  
“Ci stiamo assicurando che tu faccia la cosa giusta.” Era ciò che gli era stato detto all’inizio. Ci era cascato in un primo momento, chi era lui per discutere questi metodi? Non aveva idea di come funzionasse il mercato musicale e aveva bisogno di aiuto – tutti e tre avevano avuto bisogno di aiuto e avevano fatto affidamento sulla loro etichetta e sul loro team. Ormai Louis conosceva bene il business e il mercato musicale, si fidava di sé stesso ed era in grado di prendere da solo le decisioni che riguardavano la sua vita, di scegliere la strada giusta da percorrere.  
Aveva firmato centinaia di contratti, centinaia di documenti, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di usare il denaro che aveva guadagnato per costruire qualcosa per sé stesso. Sei mesi prima, aveva consultato un buon avvocato, si era incontrati un paio di volte per discutere di affari. Due mesi dopo lui e Liam avevano fondato la loro compagnia. Avere Liam a bordo aveva fatto sentire Louis molto più sicuro di sé e dei suoi piani.  
Louis non era stupido; sapeva che cantare in una boy band non era quello che avrebbe fatto per il resto della sua vita. Sarebbe finito tutto, un giorno, e quando sarebbe successo avrebbe avuto un’alternativa valida, qualcosa che gli avrebbe consentito di andare avanti con gli affari, qualcosa che gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a guadagnare soldi per vivere.  
_Prometto che un giorno trasformerò i tuoi sogni in realtà_. Lo aveva fatto. Louis aveva realizzato il suo sogno e voleva continuare a farlo – voleva continuare a rendere i sogni realtà. Il suo obiettivo era quello di aiutare altri artisti a diventare famosi. Aveva le conoscenze per poterlo fare e aveva le finanze per poter gestire il tutto.  
Questa era, ancora una volta, una bella opportunità per sé stesso. Doveva solo trovare un cantante promettente, un buon artista da sostenere. Sarebbe stato lui a trovare alla band un cantante adeguato ad aprire il tour.  
Il mondo in cui viveva era tutt’altro che semplice, e Louis era determinato a tenersi al passo. Non sarebbe finito nel dimenticatoio una volta terminata la sua carriera - stava già pensando al dopo, stava prendendo precauzioni per il suo futuro.  
Aveva un’opportunità, pensò di nuovo, guardando Sybill che camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza mentre leggeva qualcosa da un plico di documenti.  
Doveva solo usarla saggiamente.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Harry si voltò quando sentì il suono del campanello che tintinnava sopra la porta “Benvenuto!” Salutò con tono amichevole e il suo sorriso si allargò non appena vide Niall entrare nel locale.  
“Ciao amico.” Disse Niall, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle. “Ho pensato di passare a trovarti prima di tornare a casa.”  
Harry lavorava nel panifico ormai da un mese, e da quando aveva iniziato Niall si era fermato ogni giorno a salutarlo. Non pensava che il biondo riuscisse davvero a mangiare tutto il pane che comprava quotidianamente. Harry si chiese cosa dicesse Barbara a riguardo, il che gli ricordò che non vedeva la ragazza da un po’ di tempo.  
“Babs non ti sta aspettando?” Domandò Harry, piegandosi leggermente per raggiungere i pasticcini esposti in vetrina. Ne prese uno con un tovagliolo e lo infilò in un sacchetto di carta.  
Niall seguì le mosse del riccio con gli occhi e nel mentre tirò fuori il portafoglio. “Non è ancora arrivata a casa.” Rispose il biondo, lasciando cadere alcune monete sul bancone. “Volevo mostrarti una cosa.”  
Harry gli porse il sacchetto con il dolce e si accigliò leggermente mentre apriva la cassa per smistare le monete. “Che cosa?”  
Niall estrasse dalla tasca della giacca una carta sgualcita, raddrizzandola con le mani per mostrarla ad Harry. Inclinando la testa, il riccio prese il biglietto tra le mani e lesse le scritte grigie riportare sul foglio bianco.  
“Una serata per cantanti dilettanti?” Lesse Harry ad alta voce. “Di sabato?”  
“Dovresti andarci,” rispose subito Niall. “Quel pub è piuttosto popolare, i talent scout della A&R reps ci passano regolarmente, potresti sorprenderli e far loro una buona impressione.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, sentendo il sangue cominciare a scorrere veloce nelle sue vene. Aveva contattato diverse etichette e distribuito i suoi demo in giro, ma non aveva ancora ricevuto nessuna risposta.  
“Non sono i migliori, lo so,” continuò Niall mentre Harry fissava attentamente il volantino. “Ma è un inizio, non trovi? Se fossero interessati a te, forse anche le grandi etichette potrebbero trovarti interessante, prima o poi.”  
“Si, suppongo di si.” Disse Harry sottovoce.  
Niall sorrise, allungando una mano sopra il bancone per colpire leggermente la spalla dell’amico. “Ti ho già iscritto.”  
Harry sbattè velocemente le palpebre verso il biondo. “Che cosa hai fatto?”  
“Ne accettano soltanto otto, se non ti avessi iscritto nel momento in cui l’ho letto tutti i posti sarebbero stati occupati prima che tu potessi decidere se accettare oppure no.” Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Cos’hai da perdere, Haz?”  
E se non piacesse a nessuno? Pensò Harry, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. E se non lo avessero contattato? Se non vedessero qualcosa di speciale in lui? Harry non pensava di essere pronto a fare quel passo.  
Non di nuovo.  
Niall aprì lo zaino ed infilò all’interno il sacchetto di carta. “Okay, ci vediamo domani allora.”  
Harry annuì, rimanendo in piedi immobile dietro al bancone del negozio.  
“Ehi,” disse Niall, fermandosi di fronte alla porta, quindi guardò verso il riccio mostrando un sorriso vivace e solare. Harry si chiese come facesse l’amico ad essere sempre così positivo e sorridente. “Ce la farai, okay?”  
Harry sorrise a sua volta, le guance diventarono improvvisamente rosse. “Vedremo.”  
“No, Harry,” replicò Niall con tono fermo. “Sei venuto a Londra solo per questo motivo, non tirarti indietro adesso, devi continuare ad inseguire il tuo sogno.”  
Harry strinse le labbra. “Si, va bene, hai ragione.”  
Niall sorrise contento e gli fece un cenno di approvazione con la testa prima di lasciare il negozio.  
Il suo amico aveva ragione, pensò Harry subito dopo, asciugando distrattamente il bancone della cucina. Aveva perso il suo coraggio, troppo distratto da tutto quello che era successo nel corso degli ultimi mesi della sua vita. Harry era contento di essersi trasferito in un bell’appartamento con una coinquilina simpatica, era soddisfatto di aver trovato lavoro in una panetteria e di avere una routine giornaliera che gli consentiva di vivere appieno la sua vita. Era contento di trascorrere le sue giornate facendo turni piuttosto lunghi, chiacchierando con le adorabili signore anziane riguardo il tempo e ricette di dolci, per poi andare al pub ogni sera e incontrare nuove persone. Ultimamente si era distratto parecchio anche perché aveva avuto l’intento di arredare il suo nuovo appartamento; passava ore e ore in negozi di seconda mano insieme a Perrie, poi si sedeva con lei sul divano fino a tarda notte, parlando di sogni e progetti che ormai erano diventati nient’altro che una bella fantasia nella sua testa.  
Non era quello che voleva fare, non era questo ciò che voleva essere. Era venuto a Londra per realizzare il suo sogno, non per lasciare che questo sogno restasse tale per il resto della sua vita.  
_Prometto che un giorno trasformerò i tuoi sogni in realtà_ , questa frase iniziò a riecheggiargli nella testa, la sua mano si fermò improvvisamente sul bancone del negozio. Abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi per un momento il labbro inferiore.  
Diventare un cantante famoso era stato il suo obiettivo fin dal primo momento in cui era salito su un palco. Era sempre stato il suo sogno, ma non aveva mai dubitato che sarebbe potuto diventare realtà un giorno. Che loro due, insieme, sarebbero riusciti nel loro intento.  
Non fino a quando Louis, quel sogno, lo aveva distrutto.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
*  
“Hai avuto notizie da qualcuno di loro?”  
Harry respirava pesantemente per aver corso per tutta la strada che collegava la scuola alla casa di Louis. Era tutto molto più facile quando Louis frequentava ancora la sua stessa scuola - non solo per quanto riguardava lo scambio di informazioni, ma soprattutto per quanto riguardava _fare tutte quelle cose da fidanzati_.  
Harry amava pensarla in quel modo. Erano passate due settimane da quando gli era stato concesso di considerare Louis come il suo ragazzo. Non poteva farlo pubblicamente, ma nella sua testa si, e anche davanti a Niall. Questo era abbastanza per ora. Gli bastava sapere che erano esclusivi, che non c’era nessun altro per Louis oltre al riccio.  
Non era questo il problema principale, adesso.  
Louis scese dalla sua casetta sull’albero, voltando loro le spalle mentre scendeva lentamente le scale. Saltò gli ultimi scalini atterrando pesantemente sui suoi piedi.  
Harry capì tutto nel momento in cui il maggiore si voltò per guardarli in faccia.  
“Siamo stati rifiutati,” disse Louis a bassa voce, guardando prima Harry poi Niall. “Hanno detto che le canzoni non sono abbastanza originali.”  
“Questo non significa niente,” rispose subito dopo il biondo. “Era solo la prima casa discografica a cui abbiamo mandato le nostre canzoni, non è ancora detta l’ultima parola.”  
“Non ce n’era neanche una di loro gradimento?” Chiese Harry sottovoce.  
Louis scrollò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. “Apparentemente no.”  
Harry non capiva. Come potrebbe qualcuno respingere e non tenere in considerazione le canzoni scritte da Louis? Tutti loro scrivevano dei testi, ma Harry sapeva che Louis era il più bravo fra tutti loro. Come mai queste persone non lo avevano ancora capito?  
Udirono un rumore improvviso provenire dalla casa dietro di loro, segno che le sorelle di Louis erano ritornate da scuola.  
“Salite ragazzi.” Disse velocemente Louis indicando la scaletta dietro di sé. C’era un cartello in alto con la scritta “Ragazze” ed un X rossa disegnata sopra. Louis aveva raccontato a Harry che sua madre gli aveva costruito quella casetta in modo che il figlio potesse avere un posto tutto suo, dove le sorelle non erano autorizzate ad entrare.  
Durante l’estate, Harry era entrato a malapena all’interno della vera casa del maggiore. Louis lo portava perennemente nella casa sull’albero, per essere sicuro che le sue sorelle non li disturbassero. In quel modo erano riusciti ad avere la loro prima volta senza aver paura di essere scoperti da qualcuno. Si erano sentiti un po’ a disagio ed era stato parecchio scomodo, ma non avevano dovuto preoccuparsi del fatto che la mamma di Harry potesse sentirli dal piano di sotto o che una delle sorelle di Louis entrasse in camera senza prima bussare alla porta. Louis, quella sera, si era preso tutto il tempo che gli serviva. L’aria della notte era fresca sulla loro pelle nuda, il verso di un gufo solitario era l’unico suono che rompeva la quiete della notte.  
Quel posto era sacro per Harry.  
“Proveremo a mandarle ad altre case discografiche?” Domandò Niall una volta entrati dentro la casetta, sedendosi subito dopo sulle assi di legno. “Voglio dire, non dobbiamo arrenderci soltanto perché abbiamo ricevuto un rifiuto.”  
“Ci riproveremo.” Concordò Louis.  
Harry strinse le labbra. Cosa sarebbe successo se anche le altre etichette li avessero rifiutati? E se fossero davvero sciocchi a credere di poter essere migliori rispetto a tutti quelli che provano ogni giorno a sfondare e a vivere la vita di una pop star?  
“Ehi.” Disse piano Louis, il tocco del maggiore riportò Harry alla realtà. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte per riuscire a mettere a fuoco il viso del suo ragazzo. Erano molto vicini, le dita di Louis erano ancora appoggiate sul suo braccio.   
“Lo prometto.” Mormorò ad un tratto. “Ce la faremo, amore. Siamo una bella squadra insieme, noi tre. È solo un rifiuto, dovevamo aspettarcelo, no?”  
Harry inspirò profondamente, annuendo con la testa. Lanciò quindi un’occhiata a Niall prima di chinarsi e baciare dolcemente le labbra di Louis. Il maggiore sorrise dolcemente, sollevando una mano per togliere i ricci dalla sua fronte.  
“Non ti preoccupare, okay?” Louis lo tirò più vicino, mettendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
“Perché non ricevo anche io questo tipo di rassicurazioni?” Si lamentò Niall.  
“Non vuoi sul serio che ti abbracci e ti baci, vero?” Lo canzonò Louis. “Oh beh, se vuoi che lo faccia va bene, ma non vorrei-”  
“Heeeey,” intervenne Harry, guardando accigliato verso il suo ragazzo. “Non puoi baciare altri uomini.”  
Niall rise e cadde di schiena contro il pavimento, Harry sentì l’eco delle risatine di Louis risuonare contro il suo petto. Era tutto così bello e familiare. Louis girò la testa per premere gentilmente le labbra contro la tempia del riccio.  
“Prometto che un giorno realizzerò i tuoi sogni.” Sussurrò il maggiore, cercando di non farsi sentire dal biondo che stava continuando a ridere a crepapelle.  
Harry, invece, riuscì a sentirlo perfettamente, quelle parole affondarono nella sua mente e gli fecero battere il cuore e mancare il respiro. Tuttavia, non rispose, si limitò a stringersi più forte contro il corpo del suo ragazzo, le dita che scavavano nella pelle di Louis.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
A causa del suono delle campanelle sopra la porta, Harry tornò bruscamente alla realtà. Sbattè le palpebre due o tre volte, cercando di scacciare dalla mente i ricordi del passato, sentiva ancora la risata cristallina di Niall che risuonava nelle sue orecchie, oltre al respiro caldo di Louis sulla sua pelle.  
Un uomo d’affari con indosso un elegante abito grigio si avvicinò al bancone e indicò due pagnotte. “Mi può dare due di quelle, per favore?”  
“Certo.” Rispose Harry, girandosi velocemente per recuperare un sacchetto di carta.  
Doveva smetterla di pensare al passato. Negli ultimi due anni, da quando era riuscito a superare l’abbandono di Louis, era stato bravo ad ignorare qualsiasi tipo di sentimento nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo. Harry non aveva pensato molto a Louis, e quando lo aveva fatto era stato sempre di notte, quando nessuno avrebbe potuto smascherarlo o scoprirlo.    
Louis non aveva infranto il suo sogno. Solo temporaneamente, forse, ma non completamente. Dopotutto, Harry era a Londra adesso, ed era riuscito ad arrivare così lontano tutto da solo.  
Con un sorriso sul volto, Harry accettò i soldi che gli stava porgendo l’uomo, restituendogli poi il resto. Gli augurò infine una buona giornata, sempre mantenendo un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra, anche quando l’uomo ormai se ne era andato.    
Harry aveva ancora la possibilità di sognare, poteva ancora inseguire i suoi piani e lavorare sodo per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi.  
Non aveva bisogno di Louis per realizzare i suoi sogni.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Aiden.” Disse Louis quando la persona rispose dall’altro capo del telefono. “Luce della mia vita e dei miei occhi!”  
“Um,” rispose Aiden con un tono vagamente irritato. “Cosa vuoi, Tommo?”  
Si erano incontrati per la prima volta due anni prima, durante un soleggiato pomeriggio di maggio. Aiden era un cantautore e un produttore e aveva scritto la maggior parte delle canzoni del primo album degli Escapade. Lo aveva colpito fin da subito ed erano andati d’accordo fin dal primo momento.  
In più di un modo, in realtà. Louis amava lavorare con Aiden, l’uomo capiva la sua mentalità e gli dava i giusti suggerimenti per rendere migliore la sua scrittura, senza spingerlo in una direzione non adatta per lui. Aiden era fantastico e, oltre alle sue abilità di compositore, si era dimostrato anche un buon amante.  
Non era una vera relazione, la loro. Non erano mai usciti per un appuntamento e Louis vedeva Aiden semplicemente come un amico – era sicuramente un amico più leale rispetto a tantissimi altri. Aiden non era alla ricerca di nessun tipo di beneficio o vantaggio, non era in cerca di soldi facili e aveva capito fin da subito la situazione di Louis. Lui si fidava di quell’uomo, sapeva che non avrebbe venduto neanche una parola alla stampa.  
Era un tipo di fiducia che Louis aveva dato a poche persone, nel corso della sua vita  
“Solo un piccolo favore.” Disse Louis, cercando di alleviare l’irritazione dell’amico. “Ricordi della compagnia di cui ti ho parlato? Quella che ho fondato da poco.”  
“Quella con Liam?” Domandò Aiden.  
“Si, quella.” Continuò Louis. “Hai degli agganci con dei gruppi indie, vero? Tutti quei posti hipster e quelle persone che frequenti ogni giorno.”  
Aiden sospirò prima di interromperlo. “Lou, per la milionesima volta, hipster e indie non sono la stessa cosa.”  
“Okay, qualunque cosa sia.” Rispose velocemente Louis, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro nella sua camera da letto, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Sto cercando un giovane talento che possa venire in tour con noi alla fine dell’anno.”  
Aiden rimase in silenzio per un minuto “Uomo o donna?”  
“Non importa, basta che sia un bravo cantante emergente, qualcuno che sia originale e carismatico. Qualcuno che sia in grado di farlo e che sia disposto a venire in tour con noi all’estero.”  
“Vuoi andare sul sicuro…” sospirò Aiden. “E’ come cercare un ago in un pagliaio, Lou.”  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di darmi un nome adesso.” Chiarì subito Louis. “Ho soltanto bisogno di qualche consiglio su dove poterlo cercare.”  
“Ascolta, adesso devo andare ad un incontro. Ti faccio sapere, okay?”  
“Conto su di te.”  
Louis aspettò che l’amico riagganciasse prima di staccare la chiamata, poi afferrò la borsa che aveva preparato e si diresse verso la porta principale.  
Sperava di riuscire a trovare qualcuno che meritasse sul serio questa grande occasione, qualcuno che meritasse di diventare famoso e di avere successo. Louis aveva avuto questa possibilità solamente tre anni prima e non aveva esitato nemmeno un secondo ad accettare.  
Ovviamente gli era venuto in mente Harry. Fin da subito aveva pensato di dare questa opportunità al riccio. Aveva talento, era affascinante e aveva un grande potenziale.  
Sfortunatamente, Louis era troppo codardo per compiere questo passo. Avrebbe dovuto contattare Harry personalmente e ne era terrorizzato. Non aveva paura della possibile reazione del riccio, perché sapeva come avrebbe reagito Harry; non gli avrebbe nemmeno dato la possibilità di spiegarsi, probabilmente gli avrebbe sputato di nuovo in faccia. Questo era ciò che più spaventava Louis.  
Un’opportunità offerta da Louis? Probabilmente Harry avrebbe preferito vivere sotto ad un ponte piuttosto che abbassarsi ad accettare un lavoro offerto da uno come lui.  
Ed il riccio aveva pienamente ragione.  
Louis scivolò lentamente dentro l’auto che lo aspettava di fronte all’edificio. L’autista lo salutò con un cenno amichevole e Louis annuì nella sua direzione.  
Harry aveva tutto il diritto di disprezzarlo, odiarlo e guardarlo dall’alto in basso. Louis non voleva finire in una situazione in cui avrebbe dovuto sopportare perennemente lo sguardo e la presenza di Harry; la sua espressione fredda, offensiva e risentita. Non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di far finta di niente. Sapeva dentro di sé di essere un vigliacco, sapeva di meritare ogni singolo granello d’odio che il riccio provava nei suoi confronti.  
Louis aveva mantenuto la sua promessa; era riuscito ad avverare il suo sogno.  
Solo, non per Harry.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, non andare in panico proprio adesso.” Niall si accovacciò davanti a lui con uno sguardo preoccupato. “Non è molto diverso da quando canti al The Anchor’s Rope.”  
“Lo è, invece.” Protestò Harry sottovoce. “Perrie lavora nel pub, Ed ci suona ogni venerdì. Conosco la gente che lo frequenta e non ci sono talent scout pronti a _giudicarmi_.”  
“Ascoltami, andrà tutto bene.” Niall si accigliò, stringendo con le mani le spalle di Harry. “Sei bravissimo Harry, non hai nulla di cui aver paura. Hai delle cose fantastiche da suonare e da far sentire là fuori, sorprenderai tutti quanti.”  
“E se invece odiassero tutte le canzoni?” Domandò Harry, deglutendo a fatica. Niall parlava come se tutta quella situazione fosse una passeggiata. Non era lui che doveva uscire, andare su quel palco e rischiare che cinquanta persone trovassero ridicolo tutto ciò che aveva costruito nella vita. Soprattutto, aveva il terrore che le persone pensassero che non valesse la pena ascoltarlo.  
“Non ti vedevo così nervoso da quando-” Niall si interruppe, mordendosi forte un labbro.  
“Si, meglio non ripensarci.” Concordò il riccio, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Questa non è la stessa cosa, però. Non ho più bisogno di lui per calmarmi.”  
Il biondo rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Harry, devi solo fare quello che fai sempre, okay?”  
“Perché devo essere proprio io il primo? Non può andare prima qualcun altro?”  
Ridendo, Niall sollevò Harry dal pavimento e appoggiò le mani intorno al suo volto, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Il biondo stava sghignazzando felice, gli occhi ridotti a due piccole fessure. “Harry, devi andare adesso. Non ti permetterò di sprecare questa opportunità. Mi hai sentito? Devi approfittarne adesso e devi dare il meglio di te.”  
Harry inspirò profondamente, sentendo i muscoli del corpo allentarsi un po’. “Si, okay, ho capito.”  
“Ti guarderò dalla prima fila, va bene?”  
“Non l’hai detto a nessun altro, vero?” Chiese di nuovo Harry. Voleva esserne sicuro al cento per cento.  
“Ci sono solo io. Immagina che non ci sia nessun altro in questo locale, solamente io.” Niall attirò Harry verso di sé per abbracciarlo forte prima di aggiustargli la bandana posta tra i capelli. “Dacci dentro, tigre.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere “Augurami buona fortuna.”  
“Non ne hai bisogno!” Niall si voltò per aprire la porta della piccola stanza sul retro del locale che il barista gli aveva cortesemente concesso di utilizzare per prepararsi prima dell’esibizione.  
“Grazie, Niall.” Disse Harry a bassa voce, lanciando un’occhiata fuori dalla porta.  
Adesso doveva mantenere la calma, non poteva permettersi di perdere la testa là fuori, su quel piccolo palco improvvisato.  
Con Niall alle calcagna, Harry lasciò la stanza e spostò lo sguardo sul pubblico di fronte a lui, dove vedeva soltanto un mare di facce sconosciute. Infine, i suoi occhi si posarono su una persona in particolare, un solo volto gli era familiare in mezzo a tutto quel casino.  
Il respiro di Harry si bloccò all’improvviso, le sue labbra tremarono, le sue dita erano fredde quando quella persona incrociò il suo sguardo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
“Allora, perché Liam non è venuto?” Aiden si sedette ad un tavolo con davanti un bicchiere enorme di birra, Louis invece scivolò sulla sedia di fronte a quella dell’amico.  
La musica risuonava forte dalle casse installate vicino al palco, quindi dovette alzare un po’ la voce per farsi sentire.  
“Siamo in tour amico, sono venuto da Cardiff solo per questa serata.” Rispose Louis.  
“Hai un giorno libero?”  
Louis annuì. “E Liam non è ancora al corrente di questa cosa.” Infine, scrollò le spalle, prendendo un sorso dalla sua pinta. “Non c’è bisogno di dirglielo, credo. Sto solamente dando un’occhiata in giro, glielo farò sapere una volta che avrò trovato un potenziale cantante per il tour.”  
“Sei molto serio riguardo questa faccenda, eh?” Domandò Aiden, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia mentre lo guardava con occhi scintillanti e divertiti. “Non fraintendermi ma… hai qualche problema con gli altri ragazzi?”  
“No, nessun problema.” Rispose immediatamente Louis.  
“Voglio dire,” precisò Aiden. “Sei al culmine della tua carriera, perché stai cercando delle alternative?”  
“Dopo aver raggiunto la cima inizia la discesa,” rispose Louis. “Ad un certo punto tutto questo finirà, forse abbiamo altri tre anni, cinque al massimo. Voglio solo assicurarmi di avere un piano di riserva.”  
“Probabilmente non è una cattiva idea.” Concordò Aiden. “Liam è a bordo della tua compagnia, e Zayn invece?”  
Louis sorrise pensando al moro. “Non è una cosa che fa per lui, davvero. Userà il suo nome e la sua fama per entrare nel mercato dell’arte e si accontenterà di vendere i suoi lavori, scomparendo definitivamente dall’industria musicale.”  
Aiden strinse le labbra, facendo roteare il bicchiere tra le mani. “Mi sembra da lui.”  
“Scusami?” Louis si voltò a guardare un ragazzo in piedi accanto al loro tavolo. Aveva le spalle larghe e la pelle pallida, i capelli color zenzero e gli occhi verdi. “Non voglio disturbarti ma… sei Louis Tomlinson, giusto?”  
Louis sorrise “Il solo e unico.”  
“La mia ragazza è una grande fan della tua band, diventerebbe pazza se le mandassi una mia foto insieme a te.” Il tizio si strinse nelle spalle sembrando leggermente a disagio nel chiedere una foto.  
Louis guardò un tavolo dall’altra parte del locale, un gruppo di ragazzi erano riuniti intorno ad esso e sogghignavano divertiti.  
Doveva amarla molto, pensò Louis, se il tizio era arrivato addirittura a compiere quel gesto di fronte al suo gruppo di amici. La maggior parte dei ragazzi consideravano Louis, Liam e Zayn come una malattia, qualcosa da cui stare alla larga.  
“Che ne dici di inviarle un bel video messaggio?” Si offrì Louis.  
“Sarebbe fantastico!” Il ragazzo con i capelli color zenzero sorrise, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. “E’ molto gentile da parte tua, grazie.”  
“Nessun problema, amico.” Louis si spostò un po’ sulla sedia per mettersi comodo. “Come si chiama la tua ragazza?”  
“Holly, mi ha trascinato ad un vostro concerto l’anno scorso.” Disse il tizio per poi arrossire immediatamente. “Voglio dire, io – non avevo-”  
“Si, non preoccuparti.” Rispose Louis sogghignando. “Sono consapevole del fatto che non ci sono molti uomini che vengono ai nostri concerti. Non preoccuparti, davvero.”  
“E’stato divertente, però.” Replicò il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle. “Non è esattamente il tipo di musica che mi piace ma… è stato un bello spettacolo.”  
Louis si aggiustò il cappello sulla testa, sfiorando con le dita alcuni ciuffi di capelli che gli spuntavano sulla fronte. “Grazie, sono contento che ti sia piaciuto.”  
Aiden si offrì di scattare una foto e Louis fece una smorfia verso la telecamera, facendo poi l’occhiolino ad Aiden quando l’amico si mise a ridacchiare. Successivamente, permise al ragazzo di registrare un breve videomessaggio per la fidanzata. Louis scelse attentamente le parole da dire, cercando di sembrare affascinante e sorridendo costantemente, sapeva che quel video sarebbe finito presto su tutti i social.  
“Puoi per favore non pubblicarlo su internet fino a quando le esibizioni non saranno terminate?” Chiese Louis dopo che il tizio lo aveva ringraziato per la decima volta. “Se i fan scoprono dove sono si presenteranno qui in massa.”  
“Nessun problema.” Lo rassicurò il ragazzo. “Non ho twitter comunque, lo farò vedere alla mia ragazza non appena torno a casa, probabilmente lo pubblicherà lei.”  
“Va bene.” Louis annuì alzando la sua pinta come incoraggiamento. “Goditi la serata.”  
“Anche te, e grazie ancora.” Il ragazzo si voltò e tornò rapidamente al suo tavolo.  
“Si stanno prendendo gioco di lui.” Commentò Aiden, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis mentre parlava.  
“Solo perché vorrebbero anche loro una foto con un cantante figo di una boyband famosa, ma non hanno le palle per chiedermela.” Disse Louis sorridendo e scrollando le spalle. “Ritorniamo ai nostri affari.” Quindi prese un volantino sopra il tavolo. “Chi suonerà stasera? C’è qualche artista che merita la mia attenzione?”  
Aiden sogghignò ma non disse nulla a riguardo. Louis fu grato del fatto che l’altro avesse lasciato cadere l’argomento. Avevano discusso dell’elitarismo musicale abbastanza spesso, e Louis non aveva voglia oggi di iniziare un discorso a riguardo. Dopotutto, il ragazzo di poco fa era stato molto carino e cordiale - Louis aveva sopportato di peggio.  
“Ce ne sono alcuni…” disse Aiden ad un tratto, tirando fuori il portafoglio. “Ho chiesto al proprietario di dirmi i nomi e le sue impressioni a riguardo. Vuoi delle direttive veloce?”  
Louis svuotò la sua pinta in un unico sorso, annuendo con la testa. “Illuminami.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
 “Sei un tale stronzo,” ringhiò Harry spingendo la spalla di Niall quando tornò indietro per abbracciarlo.  
Niall rise spudoratamente e batté le mani divertito. “Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia.”  
“Sei la ragione per cui ho dei problemi di fiducia.” Affermò Harry mettendo il broncio.  
Niall sogghignò. Questa volta il riccio decise di non combattere contro il suo abbraccio ma di affondarci dentro. “Sappiamo entrambi che i tuoi problemi di fiducia non dipendono da me,” rispose il biondo tranquillamente vicino all’orecchio di Harry, prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio e passò accanto a Niall per poter abbracciare Perrie. La ragazza gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e fece ondeggiare lentamente i loro corpi.  
“Sei tu lo stronzo, Harry,” si lamentò Perrie. “Come hai potuto non dirmi nulla di questo evento?”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, inalando per un momento il profumo della ragazza. “E se fossi stato terribile? Non volevo che fossi testimone di tutto ciò.”  
Perrie si tirò indietro e picchiettò dolcemente le dita contro la guancia di Harry. “Tesoro, ti ho già sentito cantare prima d’ora, ti sento scrivere e cantare le canzoni nella tua stanza. Dovrai pagarmi tutti i drink stasera per rimediare al fatto che non mi hai detto nulla.”  
“Drink?” Domandò Harry sorpreso.  
Niall gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle dei due amici. “Adesso usciamo tutti insieme, Ed ha suonato in un altro pub stasera e ha detto che si unirà a noi fra poco.”  
“Ma non c’è niente da-”  
“Si invece.” Rispose il biondo prima che Harry potesse finire di parlare. Infine, l’amico sollevò un braccio per mostrare un biglietto da visita. “Qualcuno è interessato a te.”  
“Perché hai quel biglietto?”  
Niall sogghignò. “Ho detto in giro che sono il tuo manager, il tizio ti sta aspettando laggiù, vorrebbe parlarti.”  
“Il mio manager?” Harry non ha la più pallida idea di come avrebbe fatto a spiegare a quelle persone che, in realtà, lui non aveva nessun manager. Guardò oltre Niall e nell’angolo vide un ragazzo con una giacca di pelle e un paio di occhiali da sole sugli occhi scarabocchiare qualcosa su un taccuino. “Cosa devo dirgli?” Chiese il riccio.  
Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vai e tira fuori il tuo lato affascinante, come al solito.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica e strinse brevemente la mano di Perrie, come se volesse essere rassicurarla. Sapeva che era lui quello che aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato, e dal momento che Perrie era semplicemente Perrie, non disse nulla a riguardo e lo lasciò fare. Costringendosi a restare calmo, Harry si avvicinò al ragazzo con la giacca di pelle.  
“Ciao.” Disse, sorpreso di quanto fosse solida e determinata la sua voce.  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, i capelli castani erano legati insieme in un codino, alcuni ciuffi sciolti cadevano sulla fronte e sulle tempie. Harry non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi attraverso gli occhiali da sole. “Harry Styles, giusto?”  
Harry annuì. “Si, sono io.”  
“Bella performance, mi sono piaciute alcune canzoni, potresti mandarci alcuni demo, che ne dici?” L’uomo sorrise cordiale, sbattendo la penna contro la spalla di Harry. “Potremmo fare un buon lavoro con te.”  
“Ehm, grazie.” Rispose Harry educatamente. “Anche per essere venuto.”  
“Beh, non è stato uno spreco di tempo almeno. Vediamo se gli altri sono bravi quanto te.” Il ragazzo abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo ed Harry capì che la conversazione era finita.  
“Grazie ancora, ti manderò una demo il prima possibile.” Disse Harry, facendo un passo indietro.  
“Il tuo manager ha il mio biglietto da visita.”  
Dopo essersi voltato, Harry tornò da Niall e Perrie. Finalmente poteva tornare a respirare, le sue mani tremavano leggermente. “Hai mentito sul fatto di essere il mio manager.”  
Niall rise divertito. “Non lavoreremo con il primo che ci fa una proposta, Haz. Continua così e molto presto sarai tu a scegliere con chi lavorare.” Il biondo si guardò intorno, fissò lo sguardo sul tizio che stava prendendo in mano la chitarra sul palco. “Dobbiamo festeggiare lo stesso. Andiamocene, prima che arrivi la concorrenza.”  
Harry annuì, stringendo la custodia della chitarra in una mano e la giacca nell’altra. “Non voglio ascoltarli.” Disse infine. Ascoltare gli altri concorrenti gli avrebbe fatto perdere la fiducia in sé stesso che aveva guadagnato nell’ultima ora.  
“Ce l’hai fatta!” Esclamò Perrie, facendogli il solletico. “Se uno ti ha notato sono sicura che poi ne arriveranno molti altri.”  
“Hai chiamato Colin?” Chiese Niall alla ragazza una volta usciti dal locale, e l’aria gelida di marzo colpì i loro volti.  
“Si, non può venire.” Rispose Perrie.  
Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Gli hai detto che dovrai uscire con tre ragazzi?”  
“Non è infastidito per così poco, Niall. Vivo con uno di voi, l’altro ha una ragazza e il terzo è troppo impegnato a scrivere canzoni sull’amore per mettersi a cercarlo.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, quindi gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle dell’amica, tirandola contro il suo fianco. “Se la mia ragazza mi dicesse così, sarei ancora più preoccupato.”  
“A te,” disse lei puntando il dito contro il riccio. “Non piacciono nemmeno le ragazze, vero?”  
Harry strinse le labbra. Non ne avevano ancora parlato apertamente. Harry aveva sempre deviato l’argomento e tutte le domande su possibili presunte fidanzate, o qualsiasi tentativo di Perrie di farlo uscire con qualche sua amica. Lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Niall che in risposta si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“No, non mi interessano le donne.” Confermò Harry, sorridendo imbarazzato.  
“Lo pensavo già da un po’.” Disse Perrie. “Allora, per quale motivo Colin dovrebbe essere preoccupato?”  
“Ed,” rispose subito Niall. “Non pensi che lui possa scrivere tutte quelle cose sull’amore senza avere alcun tipo di esperienza, non è vero?”  
Harry sorrise e continuò ad ascoltare i battibecchi dei due amici. Il suo braccio era ancora avvolto intorno alle spalle di Perrie e lei non si era allontana dal suo corpo nemmeno per un istante. Anzi, la ragazza aveva fatto scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita del riccio, la mano affondata nella giacca di Harry perché il cappotto che stava indossando era troppo leggero per il clima esterno, probabilmente stava patendo molto freddo.  
Perrie stava ridendo per una stupida battuta di Niall, poi gli rispose a tono con una frase arguta e tagliente. La ragazza sorrideva spensierata e rilassata come quando aveva incontrato Harry quella mattina a colazione.  
Harry era davvero felice di averla conosciuta. Si stava affezionando molto a lei.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
“Tocca a te pagare da bere.” Disse Louis non appena entrarono in un privè nell’angolo del locale. C’era una sezione VIP e Louis non aveva avuto alcun problema a chiamare la sicurezza e chiedere di aprire un privè tutto per loro. Alcune ragazze lo avevano riconosciuto ma erano subito state trattenute dalle guardie di sicurezza del locale. “Hai un debito con me.”  
Aiden alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non era così male.”  
“Nessuno ha cantato delle canzoni originali. Delle cover di Jason Mraz? Se le avesse riarrangiate almeno…” Louis rabbrividì ripensando a quello che aveva sentito quella sera. “Anche se non sarà mai come una canzone originale. E di cosa parlava quel rapper? Slim Shady andava di moda un secolo fa, come gli è anche soltanto venuto in _mente_?”  
Aiden sorrise divertito, battendo il pugno sul tavolo. Una cameriera in pantaloncini corti e bikini portò loro sei bicchierini di alcool, mettendoli in fila sul tavolino. La ragazza fece l’occhiolino a Louis, e visto che era ancora sobrio, decise di sorriderle educatamente di rimando.  
“Volevo andare in un altro pub a Clapham Junction, ma ho pensato che fosse troppo hipster per i tuoi gusti.” Disse Aiden.  
Troppo hipster, pensò Louis. Se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso, aveva sempre avuto un debole per gli _hipster_. “Tu sei troppo hipster,” gli fece notare Louis, sollevando uno dei bicchierini riempiti fino all’orlo. “E guardami, sono qui a passare del tempo con te.”  
“La prossima volta ci andremo, allora.” Promise Aiden.  
“Non ti seguirò mai più.” Replicò Louis inclinando la testa all’indietro, la vodka che gli bruciava la gola. Senza alcuna esitazione, decise di bere in un sorso anche il secondo bicchierino.  
“Non ho capito perché dovresti preoccuparti adesso per il tuo futuro.” Tornò alla carica Aiden, svuotando a sua volta il secondo bicchiere di alcol e scuotendo la testa. “Sei in tour amico, goditi la vita.”  
“Si, mi sto godendo la vita.” Replicò Louis. “Tornerò domani pomeriggio e lunedì sera salirò su un palco di nuovo, il giorno dopo andrò a Manchester e ripeterò la stessa identica cosa, e così per tantissime altre sere. È bello, è divertente, e il prossimo mese andremo in America. Non potrei chiedere di più dalla vita. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tranquillità a volte.”  
“Hmm.” Aiden inclinò la testa di lato. “Quindi stasera ti ubriacherai e ti scoperai un tizio a caso.”  
“Certo che si.” Rispose Louis, dando un’occhiata all’interno del locale. “Una volta che sarò in America non sarà più così facile uscire. Hotel, bus, un intero team starà dietro la band ogni ora di ogni giorno.”  
“Lo sa qualcuno?” Chiese Aiden tranquillamente, la sua voce quasi non si sentiva a causa del rumore assordante della musica.  
Louis guardò in basso verso il pavimento, le mani già appoggiate sul terzo bicchierino di vodka. “Liam e Zayn sì, certo. Il team ancora no.”  
“È difficile…” Commentò Aiden.  
“Non posso lamentarmi.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Continuo a scopare con chi voglio e quando voglio, non sto cercando qualcosa di serio al momento, le avventure di una notte sono la cosa che preferisco, va bene così.”  
Aiden rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi sollevò il bicchierino per fare un brindisi. “Ti troverò un bel ragazzo per stanotte, allora.”  
“O altrimenti dovrò tornare a casa con te. Non vorrei cadere _così_ in basso.”  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
Harry era piacevolmente brillo. Barcollò leggermente, cercando di ritrovare l’equilibrio afferrando i fianchi del ragazzo che stava ballando di fronte a lui. Okay, forse era più che brillo.  
Forse era ubriaco.  
Perrie stava ballando alla sua sinistra, rifiutando ogni ragazzo che cercava di avvicinarsi troppo a lei. Harry non aveva idea di come avesse fatto, ma era riuscita a mantenere dello spazio libero intorno a sé. Sembrava che si stesse divertendo molto.  
Harry si accigliò.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui si era voltato all’improvviso e gli aveva sorriso. Era basso e sinuoso, i capelli castani gli ricadevano dolcemente sugli occhi marroni e vitrei. Harry provò a cercare una scintilla al loro interno, ma gli occhi del ragazzo continuarono a guardarlo con quel noioso marrone opaco. Le labbra del tizio erano piene e rosse, infatti si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore proprio in quel preciso momento.  
Niall li aveva portati in un locale molto elegante, il taxi ci aveva messo un’eternità per arrivarci. Harry temeva di essersi allontanato parecchio dal Clapham Junction e aveva paura che non sarebbe stato in grado di permettersi il taxi per ritornare a casa.  
Forse questo tipo lo avrebbe potuto accompagnare a casa.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a ballare in modo languido, i suoi movimenti erano molto sensuali e continuava a sfregarsi contro il corpo di Harry. Le sue mani erano ferme sulla vita del riccio, le dita che affondavano nella stoffa della semplice maglietta bianca che aveva deciso di indossare quella sera. Il tizio profumava di un dopobarba scadente e di sudore, oltre che di vodka al mirtillo. Ne aveva bevuti parecchi bicchieri nell’ultima ora, poi aveva iniziato ad offrire i drink ad Harry.  
Harry non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamava.  
Ad un certo punto il ragazzo si mise in punta di piedi e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Andiamo in bagno?”  
Harry sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare. _Fallo_ , gli disse il suo cervello. Non c’era alcun motivo per non accettare. Il ragazzo era di bell’aspetto, e sicuramente non avrebbe avuto alcuna aspettativa su di lui dopo una scopata veloce in un bagno. Le dita del tizio scivolarono sotto la sua maglietta, tracciando delle linee sulla sua pelle e sul bordo dei jeans. Era una sensazione fantastica, Harry iniziò a sentire un formicolio su tutto il corpo, come se la sua pelle stesse chiedendo ancora più carezze.  
Era un ragazzo carino quello che ci stava provando con lui, ma Harry era molto ubriaco e non era nelle condizioni di riuscire a scopare in uno sporco bagno di un locale. Non era questo che voleva essere.   
“Io-” balbettò Harry. “Prenderò un altro drink.”  
Lasciò andare il ragazzo ed incespicò fino al bar dove individuò Niall e Ed. Entrambi avevano una bottiglia di birra in mano e lo stavano osservando mentre si avvicinava a loro.  
“Sembri terrorizzato, amico.” Disse Ed.  
“Ho bisogno di un drink.” Rispose semplicemente Harry.  
“Penso che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza, amore.” Perrie si unì al gruppo e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena del riccio. “Sembra che la mia idea di farti indossare un foulard nei capelli abbia funzionato abbastanza bene, eh? Quel ragazzo ti è stato addosso per tutto il tempo.”  
Harry rise divertito. Qualcuno inciampò dietro la sua schiena e si voltò rapidamente per vedere chi fosse, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Infine, si avvicinò ad Ed, ispezionando la folla di persone che li circondava. “E’ abbastanza affollato qui, non è vero?”  
Ed annuì. “Un po’ troppo affollato per i miei gusti.”  
“Che ne dite di tornare a casa?” Domandò Perrie. “Prendiamo i cappotti poi vediamo se riusciamo a recuperare un taxi.”  
Niall annuì “Voi ragazzi aspettate qui?” Domandò il biondo indicando prima Harry poi il rosso.  
“Andrò in bagno prima di andare via, ci incontriamo qui, okay?” Chiese Ed.  
Perrie e Niall sparirono in mezzo alla folla, in un batter d’occhio anche Ed era sparito e Harry si ritrovò improvvisamente da solo al bar. Sospirò pesantemente e si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello che era stato precedentemente occupato dal biondo. Infilò una mano nelle tasche dei jeans tirando fuori tutte le monetine che gli erano rimaste. Il suo telefono era nascosto nell’altra tasca, insieme ad una banconota da venti sterline.  
Se avesse avuto abbastanza spiccioli avrebbe potuto intrattenersi comprando un altro drink. Stringendo gli occhi per focalizzarsi meglio, Harry iniziò a contare le monete sparse sul suo palmo.  
“Hai bisogno di qualche moneta, amico?” Gli chiese qualcuno alla sua destra.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco. Accanto a lui c’era un ragazzo piuttosto alto, aveva i capelli in disordine e gli occhi piccoli. Harry non riusciva a distinguere il loro colore a causa della luce soffusa del locale. “Scusami?”  
“Posso offrirti un drink.” Propose il ragazzo. “Sei molto carino.”  
Per un momento Harry si limitò a fissarlo, poi decise di mettere subito in chiaro le cose. “Non verrò a letto con te, sappilo.”  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono all’improvviso, poi iniziò a ridere e li chiuse in due piccole fessure. “Okay, supponendo che questo fosse il mio obiettivo finale, perché me lo stai dicendo?”  
“Non sono il tipo adatto per le avventure di una notte.” Harry scrollò le spalle. Perché stava dicendo ad uno sconosciuto una cosa del genere? Dovrebbe tenere la bocca chiusa, dovrebbe smetterla di parlare. Dov’erano andati Niall e Perrie? Dovevano impedirgli di fare qualcosa di stupido. “Per me è una cosa totalmente sbagliata.”  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui annuì, avvicinandosi ancora un po’. Infine, sollevò semplicemente un dito e, nonostante la folla all’interno del bar, riuscì ad attirare subito l’attenzione dei baristi. Harry seguì i suoi movimenti attentamente mentre il ragazzo si sporgeva per parlare all’orecchio del barista.  
“Lascia che ti compri qualcosa da bere.” Disse infine rivolto al riccio. “Almeno per compensare un po’ tutto il divertimento che ti stai perdendo. Le storie di una notte possono essere molto divertenti.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente, ma poi accettò di buon grado il bicchierino che gli stava porgendo il ragazzo. “Grazie.”  
“Prego.” Rispose l’uomo, bevendo in un solo sorso il suo shot. Harry seguì subito il suo esempio.  
L’uomo posò il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone e allungò una mano verso il riccio. “Sono Aiden, piacere.”  
Harry esitò per qualche secondo, poi decise di afferrare la mano di Aiden. “Sono Harry, piacere mio.”  
“Allora, Harry,” continuò Aiden appoggiandosi con tutto il corpo contro il bar. “Che cosa ci fai qui tutto solo, se non per cercare qualcuno con cui passare la notte?”  
Harry fece un cenno con la mano verso la folla di persone. “Sono qui con i miei amici, stavamo per andarcene.”  
“Anche io sono qui con un amico,” disse Aiden. “Entrambi stiamo cercando qualcuno con cui divertirci stanotte.”  
“Non voglio disturbarti allora, continua pure la tua ricerca.” Chiarì velocemente Harry.  
“Non mi stai disturbando.” Aiden sorrise. Era davvero un bel ragazzo.  
In quel momento Niall e Perrie apparvero alle loro spalle, tenendo tra le braccia i loro cappotti. Perrie stava già indossando il cappotto marrone di Harry, era così grande per lei che ci navigava dentro. Harry la trovò stupidamente adorabile.  
“Vieni con noi, Haz?” Chiese Niall. “Ed è già andato verso l’uscita, la folla è impazzita stasera, è da pazzi restare qua dentro un minuto di più.”  
“Apparentemente c’è una popstar stasera,” aggiunse subito Perrie. “Ecco perché ci sono così tante persone.”  
“Si andiamo.” Harry scese rapidamente dallo sgabello allungando una mano verso Aiden. “E’ stato un piacere conoscerti, grazie per il drink e buona fortuna per stanotte.”  
“Anche a te, amico.” Aiden gli strinse la mano e gli fece l’occhiolino. “Ci vediamo.”  
Harry guardò oltre le sue spalle mentre Perrie aggrovigliò le dita tra le sue per non perderlo in mezzo alla folla. Aiden li stava osservando con un sorriso sul volto e alzò di nuovo la mano in un saluto amichevole non appena vide che il riccio lo stava fissando.  
Harry ricambiò il sorriso fino a quando l’uomo non sparì dalla sua vista.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
Louis non riusciva a vedere quello che stava accadendo intorno a lui, né tanto meno riusciva a camminare. Una mano era stretta attorno al suo braccio e lo stava guidando nella direzione giusta.  
Ad un certo punto la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano e Louis sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto una chiamata il mattino seguente; qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto una ramanzina su quanto fosse stato spericolato e fuori di testa a presentarsi in un locale di quel livello senza nessuna precauzione. Una delle guardie del corpo della band, Alberto, lo stava accompagnando fuori dal locale proprio in quel momento, respingendo tutte le ragazze che cercavano in ogni modo di raggiungerlo. Alberto si era presentato senza dargli alcuna spiegazione, ma Louis era consapevole di aver creato non pochi problemi, quella sera.  
Non era nemmeno riuscito a trovare un ragazzo con cui passare la notte. Prima di arrivare a quel punto, troppe persone avevano iniziato a riconoscerlo ed avevano subito diffuso la notizia sui social network. Non ci era voluta neanche un’ora prima che il locale si riempisse di ragazzine e di fan. Un’altra folla di persone lo stava aspettando anche all’esterno del night club.  
Louis aveva il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio, cercando di sentire cosa gli stava dicendo Aiden.  
“Ho sentito che sei stato tu a causare tutto questo trambusto.” Disse Aiden sorridendo.  
“La sicurezza mi sta facendo uscire in questo momento. Vieni anche tu?”  
“Ho incontrato un ragazzo piuttosto carino, in realtà.” Aiden sospirò in modo drammatico. “Ma non gli andava una scopata di una notte… quindi verrò al tuo appartamento.”  
“Fantastico.” Riuscì a rispondere Louis prima di essere spinto verso destra perdendo la presa su Alberto. Louis inciampò addosso ad un altro ragazzo, perdendo quasi l’equilibrio e rischiando di cadere a terra.  
Il tipo lo fulminò con lo sguardo, spingendo Louis lontano dal suo corpo “Stai attento, amico.”  
Louis non capiva più nulla, l’alcool nel suo sangue gli rendeva difficile capire se fosse riuscito a rimanere in piedi per miracolo o se l’avesse solamente immaginato. I flash provenivano da ogni direzione, le persone scattavano foto con i loro cellulari. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui non sembrava troppo felice della situazione, inoltre era un po’ confuso a causa del gruppo di ragazze che li aveva circondati all’improvviso. Era un ragazzo un po’ paffuto e sfoggiava dei capelli rossi e disordinati.  
“Scusami, non volevo spingerti.” Disse Louis.  
Alberto lo trascinò via prima che riuscisse ad ottenere una risposta dal ragazzo. Louis si voltò per guardare dietro di sé ma il casino che li attendeva fuori dal locale gli fece dimenticare presto l’accaduto. Voleva soltanto arrivare al parcheggio ed intrufolarsi velocemente nella macchina che lo stava aspettando.  
La strada verso il parcheggio sembrò durare un’eternità, le orecchie gli fischiavano, lo stomaco gli faceva male e la pelle gli bruciava. Alla fine, Louis si ritrovò seduto sul sedile posteriore di un’auto nera, tutti i rumori esterni improvvisamente erano spariti. Alberto scivolò sul sedile del passeggero e si girò verso di lui, preoccupato per la sua salute.  
“Stai bene Louis?”  
Annuì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli spettinati. “Non pensavo che sarebbe peggiorata così tanto la situazione.”  
“Si era messa piuttosto male, hai ragione.” Concordò Alberto.  
“La porto a casa sua?” Domandò l’autista.  
Louis annuì di nuovo, appoggiandosi all’indietro contro lo schienale. Stava per chiudere gli occhi quando decise di girare la testa di lato e mettersi a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
Dall’altro lato della strada vide in lontananza il ragazzo con i capelli rossi che entrava in un taxi, seguito subito dopo da una ragazza con i capelli di un rosa acceso. Un’altra persona invece stava aprendo la porta del passeggero, aveva due occhi luminosi e stava chiacchierando con la ragazza facendola ridere.  
L’autista svoltò all’angolo della strada e Louis si girò sul sedile, la guancia premuta contro il finestrino freddo dell’auto per non perdere di vista il ragazzo con i capelli biondi.  
_Niall_ , pensò tra sé e sé, mentre il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto.  
Quel ragazzo era Niall.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunte alla fine di questo terzo capitolo! Le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti, vero? Si sta delineando sempre di più il profilo dei nostri personaggi e del loro passato. Avete capito cosa è potuto accadere tra di loro? E secondo voi cosa succederà? Si incontreranno?  
> Fateci sapere tutto all'hashtag #EmptySkies o se volete potete lasciarci una recensione. Vi aspettiamo!  
> All the love, Sil&Chia


	4. Capitolo quattro - Stupidità.

**Empty Skies**  
  
  
  
  
 

**Capitolo quattro - Stupidità.**  
  
  
  
  
  
 

****  
  
  
  


  
  
  
*****  
La pioggia stava cadendo copiosa. Il cielo era dipinto di un grigio opaco, gli alberi ormai spogli, e le foglie colorate di rosso, arancio e oro, i tipici colori autunnali, venivano spazzate via dal vento costante. I capelli ricci di Harry erano fradici, la pelle umida e fredda e le sue labbra erano leggermente bluastre.  
Louis gli strofinò un asciugamano sopra la testa, asciugandogli i riccioli come meglio poteva, prima di chinarsi per scaldare le labbra del giovane con un bacio e riportarle al loro solito colore naturale, quel rosa brillante che tanto amava.  
“Avresti potuto chiamarmi, idiota,” disse Louis, scuotendo la testa. Erano seduti sul suo letto, ed Harry si avvicino un po’ di più al suo corpo, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando piano la sua pelle calda. Louis rabbrividì perché le mani del riccio erano ghiacciate, ma non lo spinse via. “Perché hai aspettato fuori sotto la pioggia come uno stupido, piccolo?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ho dimenticato le mie chiavi stamattina,” spiegò. “E Niall aveva un allenamento di rugby. Quindi ho pensato di venire qui e vedere se fossi già tornato da scuola.”  
Louis avvolse un ricciolo bagnato intorno al suo dito, sorridendo dolcemente. “Sei fortunato che sono tornato a casa presto oggi.”  
Il riccio sorrise, le dita che sfioravano dolcemente la sua pelle. “Mi sento sempre fortunato quando riesco a stare da solo con te.”  
“Vieni qui,” mormorò il castano, tirando di nuovo Harry vicino a sé per rubargli un altro bacio. Il più piccolo allora si sistemò contro di lui, accomodandosi sul suo grembo e stringendosi a lui il più possibile. Il loro bacio divenne sempre più bollente, le mani di Harry sempre più esigenti mentre spingevano la maglietta di Louis verso l’alto per lasciare scoperto il suo petto.  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che le tue sorelle tornino a casa?” Chiese il più piccolo, cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia inzuppata. Le sue labbra tornarono dopo pochi secondi su quelle di Louis.  
“Un’ora, forse?” Louis cadde di schiena sul materasso, tirando Harry sopra di sè, quest’ultimo si sistemò meglio sul suo corpo, infilando le gambe tra le sue. “Dobbiamo essere veloci.”  
Tirandosi indietro, Harry gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso prima di far combaciare nuovamente le loro bocche. Le labbra del riccio erano il peccato incarnato – non aveva altre parole per descriverle. Erano piene e morbide ed avevano una forma assolutamente meravigliosa, così meravigliosa che si adattavano perfettamente alle sue. Louis avrebbe potuto baciare Harry per ore intere, e non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il giorno in cui non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di essere scoperto, quel giorno in cui avrebbe potuto baciarlo in mezzo alla gente e far sapere a tutti che quel bellissimo ragazzo era soltanto suo. Quel giorno, forse, sarebbe riuscito a stendere Harry sulle lenzuola e a baciarlo ininterrottamente per ore, probabilmente avrebbe anche provato a farlo venire senza toccare il suo cazzo nemmeno una volta. Louis lo voleva così tanto. Tuttavia, non c’era mai stato tempo per quello.  
Gemette quando Harry fece cozzare i loro bacini, causando un certo attrito tra le loro erezioni per far si che Louis si indurisse ancora di più nei pantaloni neri dell’uniforme scolastica. Quei pantaloni dannatamente stretti. Il riccio, quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, fece scivolare una mano verso la patta per sbottonarli e farli scivolare sui suoi fianchi e lungo le gambe. Il tutto mentre continuava a baciare il suo petto, succhiando piccoli lividi sulla pelle dorata. Lividi che nessuno avrebbe mai visto.  
La maglietta di Louis atterrò sul pavimento. Ora che era completamente nudo, sentì la frizione umida e bagnata dei pantaloni di Harry contro la sua pelle bollente.  
“Devi toglierti questi vestiti, piccolo,” gli ricordò. “Prenderai un raffreddore.”  
Harry sorrise mentre si sedeva a cavalcioni sul suo grembo ed apriva il bottone dei pantaloni, tirando giù la zip. I suoi capelli erano selvaggiamente arricciati per colpa della pioggia, i suoi occhi erano scuri nella penombra della stanza, anche se Louis riusciva comunque a scorgere un lampo di verde. Ogni traccia di blu era scomparsa dalle sue labbra, ora erano rosse e bagnate per i baci focosi che si erano scambiati.  
Louis aveva bisogno di riavere quella bocca sulla sua.  
“Voglio la tua bocca, Haz,” sospirò, inarcando la schiena per far scontrare nuovamente le loro erezioni. I pantaloni bagnati del riccio erano ruvidi contro il suo membro sensibile, ed ingoiò un gemito. Harry si chinò verso di lui, baciandolo profondamente, le lingue si incontrarono e danzarono insieme, inseguendosi e scontrandosi vogliose, desiderose l’una dell’altra. Louis sospirò piano, una mano sepolta nei riccioli dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Ti darò la mia bocca,” mormorò il più piccolo, baciandolo di nuovo prima di scivolare verso il basso.  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo esattamente cosa intendesse Harry, ma quando l’altro iniziò a baciare il suo petto, scendendo quindi lungo lo stomaco per poi spingersi sempre più giù, il suo cuore mancò un battito alla realizzazione di ciò che stava per accadere. Sollevò quindi la testa, fissando Harry accovacciato tra le sue gambe. Il giovane lo guardò a sua volta, gli occhi ormai neri pieni di desiderio, le guance arrossate, poi si abbassò lentamente, prendendo la punta del suo cazzo in bocca.  
Louis non riusciva a smettere di guardare. Avevano fatto molto – diciamo che non erano stati timidi nello sperimentare cosa piaceva ad entrambi a letto. Questo, tuttavia, era un ulteriore passo avanti, era un qualcosa che non avevano mai fatto prima. Mai. Louis aveva avuto tra le mani il membro di Harry così tante volte che ormai aveva perso il conto, entrambi avevano leccato lo sperma l’uno dell’altro dalle loro dita, avevano fatto sfregare insieme le loro erezioni, venendo così, senza toccarsi. Louis aveva visto Harry arrivare al limite, aveva visto quelle gocce perlacee fuoriuscire dal suo membro e sporcare il suo stomaco e le sue dita un infinità di volte.  
Questo era diverso, però. Harry fece scivolare la bocca più in basso, cercando di prendere ancora di più il cazzo di Louis. Rivoli di saliva si radunarono agli angoli della sua bocca e gocciolavano sul suo mento. Harry respirò pesantemente attraverso il naso, ma in qualche modo riuscì a roteare la lingua nel modo giusto, tanto da fargli vedere le stelle. Il riccio incavò le guance e Louis a quel punto perse completamente il controllo del suo corpo. I suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti, il suo cazzo si irrigidì nella bocca di Harry, che si tirò indietro tossendo.  
“Cazzo, Haz. Scusa, mi dispiace, io-”  
Harry si asciugò la bocca, scuotendo la testa. Il suo viso era un disastro, le labbra rosse e macchiate di saliva e liquido pre-seminale. Louis rimase estasiato nel guardarlo, e pensò che sarebbe potuto venire anche così, solo alla vista del suo ragazzo in quelle condizioni.  
“Posso riprovare?” Il riccio si leccò le labbra, così Louis chiuse gli occhi.  
“Non voglio dirti di smettere,” rispose Louis. “Ma non ho mai… voglio dire, è la prima-”  
“Lo so, Lou,” sussurrò Harry, improvvisamente molto concentrato. Lasciò un dolce bacio sulla sua coscia. “Il tuo primo in tutto, vero?”  
Inghiottendo a fatica, Louis annuì, allungando una mano per affondare le dita tra i capelli morbidi del più piccolo. “In tutto.”  
Harry allora si abbassò di nuovo, prendendo il suo cazzo in bocca e coprendo la base con una mano. Nessuno dei due aveva alcuna esperienza in questo campo, ma il modo in cui un calore improvviso aveva incominciato ad accumularsi dentro il suo corpo, il suo cuore che batteva ormai fuori controllo ed il suo respiro bloccato in gola, gli fecero pensare che Harry stesse facendo davvero un buon lavoro.  
La lingua del riccio si mosse in modo circolare attorno alla punta del suo membro, poi si spostò per tracciare la vena pulsante prima di inghiottirlo nuovamente, muovendo piano il pugno per stimolare quella parte che non riusciva a raggiungere con la bocca. Le sue dita accarezzarono piano la coscia di Louis, scivolando poi più in basso, fino ad arrivare ai suoi testicoli.  
“Harry,” gemette Louis per avvertirlo, tirando i capelli del riccio un po’ più forte.  
Il giovane si ritrasse, quel tanto che bastava per lanciargli uno sguardo languido da sotto le ciglia, poi tornò a scendere sul suo membro. Louis osservò la lunghezza del suo cazzo scomparire nella bocca di Harry, sentì un piccolo accenno di denti sulla pelle morbida.  
E quello fu abbastanza. Abbastanza da spingerlo oltre il limite. Con il nome di Harry sulla punta della lingua, inarcò nuovamente la schiena, spingendosi profondamente nella bocca del riccio. Quest’ultimo gemette intorno al suo membro, forte, e Louis lo sentì; quel suono gli arrivò fin dentro al petto, gli rimbombò nella testa e gli fece perdere completamente il controllo.  
Harry però non si tirò indietro, anzi, succhiò ancora più forte, gemendo nuovamente, con le dita che affondavano nelle cosce di Louis. Le sue unghie avrebbero lasciato di sicuro dei segni sulla sua pelle, ma a lui non importava. Avrebbe avuto delle tracce del passaggio di Harry su di sè. Il giovane si ritrasse, il cazzo scivolò via dalle sue labbra, e Louis sollevò la testa dal cuscino per guardarlo mentre sentiva il suo corpo rilassarsi contro le lenzuola. La bocca del riccio era rossa e bagnata, ed alcune strisce di sperma gli colavano lungo la mascella, per poi scivolare sulle clavicole.  
“Piccolo,” disse Louis dolcemente, raggiungendolo. Harry afferrò una delle sue mani, intrecciando insieme le loro dita, così che Louis potesse tirarlo giù contro il suo fianco. Portò quindi una mano sul mento del riccio, raccogliendo alcune gocce con il pollice per poi portarlo verso la bocca di Harry ancora gonfia e bagnata.  
L’altro lo guardò con occhi famelici, il verde di dieci tonalità più scure del solito, le pupille che si dilatavano ancora di più mentre leccava il pollice del più grande, succhiandolo con ardore.  
“Mi ucciderai,” sussurrò Louis.  
“Ci ho pensato per settimane,” ammise Harry. “E volevo finalmente provarlo.”  
Louis sorrise, accarezzando piano il viso dell’altro ragazzo e spostando un ricciolo vagante dietro l’orecchio. “Ti sei per caso allenato con un cetriolo?”  
Avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo, Harry appoggiò una mano sul suo stomaco, accarezzandolo piano con i polpastrelli. “Banane,” lo corresse pigramente.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis cercò di scacciare quell’immagine dal suo cervello. Lo avrebbe fatto diventare duro di nuovo e non avevano tempo per un secondo round. Il che gli fece pensare… si accigliò leggermente, spostandosi per aggrovigliare le sue gambe con quelle del riccio. Quest’ultimo aveva ancora addosso i pantaloni ed era molto rilassato, abbandonato completamente tra le sue braccia. Louis avvicinò maggiormente la sua coscia, infilandola in mezzo a quelle del più piccolo, e notò che il membro di Harry era completamente morbido contro la sua gamba. Un punto umido e parecchio pronunciato era presente sulla patta dei pantaloni e questo fece arrossire il riccio a dismisura.  
“È stato piuttosto eccitante, okay?” Borbottò Harry prima che il suo ragazzo potesse anche solo dire qualcosa a riguardo.  
Louis  sorrise, chinandosi per baciarlo. Il viso del più piccolo era ancora un disastro, lui non doveva assolutamente sentirsi eccitato da quella vista, ma non riuscì proprio a trattenersi. Harry aveva ragione – era stato piuttosto eccitante. “La prossima volta ti restituirò il favore,” promise invece.  
Il riccio sospirò, strofinando il naso contro il collo di Louis. “Se non piovesse, potremmo uscire e continuare nella casa sull’albero.”  
“Ci congeleremo le palle.” esclamò il castano.  
Harry sorrise, non aveva bisogno di aggiungere altro perché Louis sapeva cosa gli stava passando per la mente. Tuttavia, si baciarono di nuovo, le loro lingue si scontrarono e danzarono insieme, le loro dita che si aggrovigliavano e si districavano, solo per incastrarsi successivamente in modo diverso.  
Louis sentì Harry sorridere contro le sue labbra, gemendo dolcemente quando il castano ribaltò le posizioni, coprendo il corpo del più piccolo con il suo. Una mano del riccio scivolò lungo la sua spina dorsale finché non si posò sulla curva del suo sedere.  
“Un giorno,” mormorò Louis, con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Harry. “Quando saremo ricchi e famosi e non ci importerà di quello che la gente penserà di noi, ti porterò a Bora Bora.”  
“Bora Bora?” Sorrise il riccio. “Come ti è venuta in mente questa idea?”  
“Scommetto che non piove mai a Bora Bora,” meditò il castano, le dita della sua mano libera che accarezzavano piano i capelli morbidi di Harry. I loro volti erano così vicini che poteva sentire i loro respiri caldi mischiarsi, diventando un tutt’uno. “Affitterò una di quelle capanne sul mare, e quando ci alzeremo al mattino accompagnati dal suono delle onde, ti farò stendere sul nostro letto king-size e resteremo lì per ore. Ti bacerò dappertutto, ti farò un pompino straordinario e ti farò venire ancora e ancora e ancora, nessuno ci disturberà.”  
Harry si leccò le labbra, la loro vicinanza fece si che con questo movimento la sua lingua sfiorasse anche la bocca di Louis, facendogli venire i brividi. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
“Sorseggeremo dei meravigliosi cocktail tutto il giorno e non ti lascerò indossare un solo capo di abbigliamento. Non un singolo strato di tessuto per tutto il tempo in cui resteremo in quella piccola capanna.” Sorrise il giovane, lasciando un piccolo bacio sulle labbra del più piccolo.  
“Sono molto d’accordo con questa idea,” concordò Harry. Le lenzuola scivolarono via dai loro corpi quando il riccio aprì le gambe per permettere a Louis di incastrarsi tra di esse. Le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate, Harry le avvicinò alla sua bocca, baciando dolcemente le sue nocche. Infine chiuse gli occhi, stringendo il castano contro il suo petto.  
“Bora Bora sia, allora,” sussurrò Louis, sigillando le loro labbra in un altro casto bacio. Era caldo, dolce come il miele, e riempì la testa ed il cuore di Louis facendolo sentire leggero e pieno allo stesso tempo. Solo Harry riusciva a farlo sentire in quel modo.  
“Bora Bora.” Ripeté il riccio contro le sue labbra. “La considero come una promessa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Chi è Niall?”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono improvvisamente e furono colpiti dalla luce accecante del sole, che splendeva luminoso in un cielo azzurro e radioso.  
Era a Miami, pensò, rotolando sul suo stomaco. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi per un momento, inebriandosi ancora un po’ del ricordo del viso di Harry, le sue guance rosse e paffute, le labbra carnose, ricoperte del seme di Louis. A questo punto della sua vita, Louis si era reso conto di quanto maldestro e impacciato fosse stato quel primo pompino che gli aveva fatto Harry. Ma, al giorno d’oggi, era ancora il più eccitante e meraviglioso che avesse mai ricevuto. Harry era stato così innocente, così ansioso di provarci. Nessun altro ragazzo con cui era stato nel corso degli anni era mai riuscito a farlo sentire in quel modo, nessuno era riuscito a fargli provare le stesse emozioni.  
Tranne Harry. E, durante il periodo in cui erano stati insieme, Harry aveva migliorato davvero tanto la sua tecnica.  
La sua pelle iniziò a pizzicare al ricordo, non solo per il sole caldo che colpiva la sua schiena. Si trovavano a bordo di un grande yacht bianco che galleggiava dolcemente nella baia di Miami, ed un cielo azzurrissimo e privo di nuvole li sovrastava.  
Questa non era Bora Bora, si ricordò Louis. Bora Bora era rimasta soltanto un sogno.  
“Ehi, Lou, mi stai ascoltando?” Chiese Liam, colpendolo con il piede.  
Si, giusto, Liam lo aveva svegliato dal suo sonno leggero che lo aveva riportato indietro nel passato. Louis si mise seduto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e cercando di ricordare la domanda che l’amico gli aveva posto. “Che cosa?”  
“Niall,” disse Liam, accigliandosi. “Chi è Niall?”  
Il cuore di Louis saltò un battito, un milione di pensieri gli attraversarono la testa. Non riusciva a trovare una sola spiegazione ragionevole che chiarisse il perché Liam sapesse di Niall. “Perché questa domanda?”  
Zayn si mosse accanto a Louis, sbadigliando quando si girò verso di loro, guardandoli con occhi stanchi.  
“Non riuscivo a trovare il mio cellulare,” spiegò Liam. “Immagino di averlo lasciato in albergo. Ho preso il tuo ed era aperto su una pagina di Facebook. Chi è quel ragazzo?”  
Louis gemette. “Non sono affari tuoi, Liam.”  
Il ragazzo allora alzò la mano, stringeva ancora il suo cellulare tra le mani. “Niall Horan,” lesse ad alta voce. “Frequenta il King’s College di Londra. Viene da Mullingar, Irlanda. Come lo hai conosciuto? Te lo sei scopato di recente?”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, alzandosi dal lettino. “Fanculo, Liam.”  
“Qualcuno dovrebbe informare quel ragazzino delle impostazioni sulla privacy su Facebook. Posso accedere a tutte le sue foto ed informazioni personali. Oh, guarda.” Ansimò Liam. “La sua ragazza è uno schianto. Perché avrebbe dovuto scoparti se ha una ragazza così che lo aspetta a casa?”  
Una sensazione amara si insediò nella bocca del suo stomaco. Probabilmente era dovuta al pensiero di lui a letto con Niall. Inoltre, Liam aveva ragione, qualcuno doveva avvisare Niall e dirgli di impostare la privacy sul suo profilo. Louis aveva sfogliato tutte le sue foto per trovare una piccola indicazione, un piccolo indizio sul fatto che, magari, Niall ed Harry si trovassero nello stesso posto. Non ne aveva trovato nemmeno uno, però aveva trovato Harry tra gli amici del biondo.  
Il riccio era stato un po’ più intelligente riguardo alle sue impostazioni sulla privacy, comunque. Il suo profilo mostrava soltanto la foto di una banana con una faccia disegnata sopra, una foto di copertina che mostrava il logo di quello che Louis credeva fosse un qualche gruppo musicale hipster, e le informazioni di base dicevano solo che veniva dal Cheshire, in Inghilterra.  
Niente di nuovo per Louis.  
Liam borbottò qualcosa sottovoce, continuando a scorrere il dito sul suo telefono. “Dovrei mandargli una richiesta di amicizia, quindi?”  
Qualcosa nelle interiora di Louis si strinse, si gettò su Liam prima che l’amico potesse anche solo pensare di premere quel pulsante. “Ti ho detto di andare a fanculo,” sibilò, afferrando il cellulare. “Prendi il cellulare di Zayn se ne hai bisogno. Il mio è off limits per te.”  
Accigliandosi, Liam guardò Zayn, il quale era comodamente seduto sul suo lettino. Strinse le labbra insieme, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Scusa, Lou. Stavo solo scherzando, non sapevo-”  
“E non _devi_ sapere nulla, okay?”  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un momento, Liam guardò Louis con i suoi enormi occhi da cucciolo ferito che gli fecero desiderare di rimangiarsi tutto e dirgli che non aveva fatto nulla di male. Alla fine era davvero così, non aveva fatto nulla, aveva soltanto scherzato e fatto qualche battuta come al solito.  
Non avevano mai scherzato su nulla che riguardasse il passato di Louis però, perché i ragazzi sapevano che a lui non piaceva condividere quella parte della sua vita. E Niall era una parte enorme del suo passato, anche se loro non lo sapevano.  
“E’ il tuo ex o cosa?” Chiese Zayn, la voce bassa ed assonnata. “Perché probabilmente Liam non ha bisogno di saperlo, ma io sì.”  
Louis si rivolse a Zayn, sentendo la rabbia ribollire di nuovo nel suo petto. “Non hai bisogno di sapere nulla.”  
“Ah no?” Zayn si alzò dal suo lettino e si avvicinò a lui. “Io credo di si, Louis, e lo sai anche tu. Pensi che siamo stupidi, amico? Noi le canzoni che scrivi non solo le leggiamo, ma le _cantiamo_ , e nessuno scrive cose del genere se non ha fatto una grossa cazzata in passato.”  
Zayn doveva fermarsi. Doveva fermarsi subito o Louis avrebbe perso il controllo e si sarebbe scagliato contro di lui, o contro entrambi. “Che cazzo?” Ringhiò, puntando un dito contro il petto del moro. “Che cosa vuoi da me? Non ti devo dire nulla che riguardi il mio passato.”  
Zayn rimase impassibile, non alzò nemmeno un sopracciglio. “Si invece, Lou.” Si avvicinò a lui ed aggiunse, con voce molto più morbida. “Siamo amici, no? Che cosa hai fatto a quel ragazzo?”  
“Niente,” sputò Louis tra i denti. Indietreggiò e, sebbene non ci fosse nulla attorno a loro se non l’ampio mare blu, sentì una sensazione schiacciante, come se delle pareti invisibili si stessero avvicinando a lui, intrappolandolo. “Non significa niente.”  
“Non ti comporteresti in questo modo se fosse così.” puntualizzò Liam.  
Louis fissò prima Liam, poi Zayn. “Da dove viene questo interrogatorio?” Chiese, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sicuramente non dal fatto che io abbia lasciato un profilo Facebook aperto.”  
“Sei stato distratto durante queste settimane,” sottolineò Zayn. Si sfregò una mano sul petto nudo, i tatuaggi che spiccavano sulla pelle abbronzata. “E’ successo qualcosa, ed il modo in cui ti stai comportando adesso ci fa capire che questo tizio ha qualcosa a che fare con tutto quello che ti sta succedendo.”  
“Non potete semplicemente lasciar perdere?” Chiese Louis, la sua voce risuonò stanca e spossata persino a sé stesso. Non voleva più pensare a Niall,  – o a qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con quel nome. Ci aveva pensato fin troppo in queste ultime due settimane. “Credetemi quando vi dico che sto bene.”  
Liam sospirò, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui. Non aveva assolutamente notato quanto spazio avesse messo tra di loro. “Ma tu non stai bene. Andiamo, Lou.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, Louis abbassò la testa. Non poteva. Non c’era verso che, dopo tre anni in cui era riuscito a bloccare tutti quei sentimenti, a rilegarli in una parte remota del suo cuore e della sua testa, li avrebbe lasciati sgorgare fuori di nuovo. Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno di questa storia, nemmeno a sua madre. Non erano affari di nessuno.  
“Che ne dici di andare dentro a fumare?” Offrì Zayn. “Così ti rilassi un po’?”  
“Vuoi solo farmi parlare,” disse Louis tranquillamente, conoscendo molto bene le tattiche del suo amico.  
“Non ti libererai tanto facilmente di noi,” Liam mise un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, sorridendo piano. “Siamo tuoi amici.”  
“Vedi, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato se devi farmi fumare una canna per farmi parlare.” Accigliandosi, Louis lasciò che Liam lo guidasse dentro perché, anche se non voleva parlare, di certo non avrebbe rifiutato la compagnia di una buona canna. “Puoi vedere da solo che c’è un problema di fondo.”  
Si spostarono quindi in salotto, l’aria era fresca e leggera, un bel cambiamento rispetto al sole caldo che stava bruciando la loro pelle all’esterno. Louis sospirò, collassando sul grande divano, si sentiva stranamente esausto, anche se non aveva fatto altro se non sonnecchiare per tutto il giorno.  
“Il problema è che non ti fidi nemmeno dei tuoi amici più cari per parlare dei tuoi problemi, lo fai soltanto quando sei ubriaco, fatto o quasi morto,” sottolineò Zayn, aprendo una piccola scatola sul tavolino. Tirò fuori tre canne già perfettamente arrotolate e preparate, consegnandone una a Liam e una a Louis.  
“Ha!” Louis si mise a sedere, indicando il moro con un dito. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non mi abbia mai visto nella mia fase da quasi morto.”  
“Lo sei mai stato?” Chiese Liam, accigliandosi.  
Louis rimase in silenzio, ricordando la notte in cui aveva parlato ad Harry di Londra, delle scelte che aveva fatto. Dopo che il riccio se ne era andato, e Louis era rimasto tutto solo nella sua casa sull’albero, si era sentito in quel modo. Quasi morto. Una risata secca gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Diciamo che non si era sentito propriamente quasi morto ma – sicuramente  _qualcosa_ era morto dentro di lui, questo sì. E lo aveva lasciato freddo, vuoto ed intorpidito.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Volle sapere il moro, spostandosi verso di lui per accendere la sua canna.  
Inalando il fumo, Louis chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Quando li riaprì, Liam era ancora seduto accanto a lui, con il piede che a malapena toccava la sua coscia. Liam era così, quello era il suo modo per fargli capire che lui c’era, che era lì per aiutarlo, Louis doveva soltanto dire una parola e lui sarebbe corso in suo aiuto. Zayn invece era di fronte a loro, i suoi occhi erano calmi e dolci. Lui era quello che capiva sempre tutto, sapeva sempre cosa stava succedendo nella mente di Louis.  
Erano i suoi migliori amici e le uniche persone al mondo che avrebbero compreso, almeno un po’, quello che lui aveva dovuto attraversare. Perché avevano passato la stessa cosa.  
“Niall era il mio migliore amico ai tempi della scuola,” disse Louis, spezzando il silenzio. Aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi se fosse vero. Beh, Harry era sempre stato molto più che il suo migliore amico, comunque. Harry era stato il suo tutto. Quindi il titolo di migliore amico lo aveva Niall a quei tempi.  
“Della scuola?” Zayn si accigliò e guardò Liam. “Non hai detto che è irlandese?”  
“Lo è,” confermò il giovane. “I suoi genitori avevano dei problemi, quindi lo hanno mandato da un suo zio in Inghilterra così che potesse frequentare la scuola lì.”  
Liam annuì. “Non lo hai mai menzionato prima d’ora.”  
Louis scosse la testa, il fumo ormai stava offuscando la sua visuale. “No, non potevo. È che… non siamo più amici.”  
“E’ uno di quelli?” Chiese Zayn, incrociando le gambe. “Perché credimi, non è mai stato il tuo migliore amico se si è trasformato in uno di quei parassiti che ti usava solo per i soldi dopo che sei diventato famoso.”  
Quelle parole lo ferirono. Louis fece un respiro tremante, pensando alla risata spensierata di Niall, al suo atteggiamento sempre positivo. Si sentì ferito ancora di più. “No,” gracchiò, prendendo un altro tiro dalla sua canna. “Non Niall. Lui è gentile, onesto e genuino. Non lo farebbe mai. E’ migliore di molti altri.”  
“Andiamo, Lou. Non costringerci a tirarti fuori ogni dettaglio.” Liam si spostò più vicino a lui. “Qual è la tua storia con questo ragazzo?”  
“Sapete che ero in una band prima,” disse Louis, vedendo le loro espressioni cambiare. “Si, esatto. Niall faceva parte di quella band con me. È stata tutta una sua idea, in verità. Mi ha visto esibirmi in uno di quei musical scolastici, mi ha chiesto se cantassi già in un gruppo ed io gli ho detto che scrivevo semplicemente canzoni. E quindi siamo diventati una vera band.” Aveva omesso di raccontare la parte di Harry, seduto accanto a Niall con gli occhi da cerbiatto mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore, in attesa.  
Zayn sembrò capire qualcosa comunque, perché poco dopo disse “Beh, ma è un duo. Per formare una band servono molte più persone.”  
“Una,” si costrinse a dire il castano. La gola gli bruciava mentre faceva uscire fuori quelle parole. “C’era un altro ragazzo con noi.”  
“E loro ce l’hanno con te perché sei riuscito a diventare famoso senza di loro?” Chiese Liam tranquillamente.  
“Io-” Louis scosse la testa, spegnendo la canna nel posacenere poggiato sul tavolino. “Forse. Molto probabilmente,” lo corresse. “Non sono stato onesto quando vi ho detto di aver mandato un demo da solista, va bene?”  
Liam sbatté le palpebre, mentre un senso di confusione colorava i suoi lineamenti. Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Zayn, che semplicemente annuì.  
“Abbiamo inviato un sacco di demo ad etichette discografiche e società musicali in tutta Londra. Eravamo illusi abbastanza da pensare che avremmo potuto avere una possibilità con la Syco. Ed in realtà, non so come, ho ricevuto una risposta da loro.” Louis si portò le ginocchia al petto, poggiando la fronte contro di esse. “Avevano guardato il video, ma volevano soltanto uno di noi. O meglio, beh, volevano che solo uno di noi tre andasse in sede per fare un’audizione personale.”  
Rimase in silenzio per un momento, il peso di quelle parole sembrava quasi schiacciarlo.  
“E tu lo hai fatto,” mormorò Zayn. “Hai colto l’occasione.”  
Aprendo gli occhi, Louis sentì un brivido freddo attraversare la sua spina dorsale. “Si, l’ho fatto. In segreto, però. Se non avesse funzionato, almeno non l’avrebbero mai scoperto.”  
“Ha funzionato, però.” disse Liam.  
Louis deglutì a fatica e sollevò la testa, trovando entrambi i suoi amici che lo guardavano con espressioni comprensive. Non voleva andare fino in fondo e parlare del momento in cui aveva dovuto dirlo ad Harry e Niall. Lo aveva detto a Niall prima di dirlo ad Harry, e Niall era stato... beh, Niall. Gli era sembrato sorpreso, un po’ deluso all’inizio, poi aveva tirato Louis contro il suo corpo per stringerlo in un abbraccio e gli aveva detto di cogliere al volo quell’opportunità, che era davvero fiero di lui e che gli augurava di riuscire a diventare finalmente qualcuno.  
Non aveva avuto la stessa fortuna con Harry purtroppo, pensò Louis, ed una vecchia ferita nel suo petto iniziò a sanguinare di nuovo, facendo sgorgare fuori tutto il dolore ed il rimpianto che aveva bloccato per quasi tre anni. Sentiva di affogarci dentro, i suoi polmoni così pieni e rigidi che faceva male anche solo respirare.  
“L’ho visto poche settimane fa,” disse invece Louis. “Ricordate la sera in cui Alberto è dovuto venire al club per portarmi fuori? Quando siamo saliti in macchina e siamo partiti, l’ho visto lì. Stava salendo su un taxi.”  
“Ed ora vorresti tanto sapere cosa gli è successo,” gli fece notare Zayn. “Vuoi sapere se va tutto bene, se lui sta bene.”  
Liam sospirò, abbassando la testa per appoggiarla contro lo schienale del divano. “Da quanto sembra, non sta più facendo musica.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Sembra proprio di no.”  
“E pensi che sia colpa tua.”  
Alzò lo sguardo per guardare Zayn. Voleva negare, dirgli che quella era una cosa ridicola. Non poteva farlo, però. Era una bugia che Louis non era assolutamente in grado di dire. Quindi, evitò di guardare il suo amico negli occhi e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Non è così, Lou,” gli disse Liam, alzandosi. “Non è colpa tua, tu hai solamente colto un’occasione.”  
“Li ho traditi,” mormorò il giovane. “Dovevamo realizzare questo sogno insieme, ed invece io li ho abbandonati alla prima buona occasione.”  
“A quanto pare insieme non funzionavate però,” gli ricordò Zayn. “Dopotutto, siete stati rifiutati da qualsiasi etichetta discografica, giusto? La Syco vi avrebbe presi tutti e tre se ci fosse stato del potenziale. L’unico potenziale invece lo hanno visto in te, Louis, e non devi fartene una colpa.”  
No, pensò Louis, ingoiando il grosso nodo in gola. No, no, _no_. Questo non era assolutamente vero. Loro non avevano sentito Niall suonare la chitarra, e non avevano sentito la voce di Harry mentre cantava le canzoni che scriveva. Loro non sapevano nulla.  
Liam lo strinse tra le sue braccia. “Non incolparti di nulla, Lou. Sono sicuro che stanno bene.”  
Annuendo, Louis si sciolse tra le braccia di Liam, sentendo il calore del corpo dell’amico filtrare attraverso la sua stessa pelle. Chiuse gli occhi, la coltre di fumo era sparita da tempo ma continuava a ronzare nel suo cervello, rendendolo debole e fin troppo docile per poter discutere ancora di quell’argomento.  
Le nuvole di fumo non potevano offuscare l’immagine dello sguardo ferito che gli aveva rivolto Harry quel giorno, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi lei è andata lì,” disse Perrie, porgendo ad Harry la sua spazzola per capelli. “E, che tu ci creda o no, si è imbattuta proprio in quel ragazzo, che stava pomiciando con una ragazza del dipartimento del design di interni.”  
Harry incrociò lo sguardo dell’amica attraverso lo specchio, e scosse la testa con un’espressione accigliata sul viso.  
“Sta’ fermo,” borbottò la ragazza, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non muoverti, o non verranno bene.”  
“Scusa,” disse Harry, fermando ogni suo movimento e mettendosi seduto dritto come un cane da guardia.  
Perrie gli sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino prima di riprendere ad intrecciare una metà dei suoi capelli. “Ad ogni modo, Jade si è imbattuta in loro e mi ha detto che era così scioccata che tutto ciò che è riuscita a fare è stato girare i tacchi e correre via.”  
“Poveretta,” mormorò il riccio. “Deve essersi sentita un’idiota per aver creduto al terribile discorso che le aveva fatto quel ragazzo giusto il giorno prima.”  
“Vero?” Perrie a quel punto trascinò l’elastico che aveva al polso verso i suoi capelli per legarne l’estremità. “Non è riuscita ad affrontarlo, però. Io ci sarei andata giù pesante con quello stronzo, gli avrei detto esattamente dove avrebbe potuto ficcarsi quel suo ‘ti tratterò come una principessa.’”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, girò quindi la testa per valutare il lavoro di Perrie sui suoi capelli. “Probabilmente Jade non è il tipo di ragazza che farebbe una cosa del genere.”  
“Avrei voluto farlo io per lei,” sospirò l’amica. “Voglio dire, non permetterei mai ad un ragazzo di passarla liscia se facesse a me una cosa del genere.”  
“No, andresti dritto da lui e gli daresti un pugno in faccia.” Harry sorrise, sollevando una mano per accarezzare piano i suoi capelli, sfiorando con le dita i riccioli sul lato sinistro che non erano ancora stati intrecciati. Decise che gli piacevano. “E probabilmente gli avresti anche dato un calcio nelle palle.”  
Perrie ridacchiò, sollevando poi un sopracciglio. “Probabilmente? Tesoro, lo farei e basta.” Prese alcune forcine da una borsa rosa alla sua destra e corrugò la fronte per la concentrazione mentre le inseriva con cura nei capelli di Harry. “Allora, perché hai deciso di farti acconciare i capelli? Hai qualche appuntamento?”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre. “Assolutamente no, non ho programmi per la serata.” Sorrise. “Ecco perché ti ho lasciato campo libero con i miei capelli. Così se vengono fuori male non rischio che qualcuno possa vedermi.”  
“Scusami?” Perrie gli tirò una ciocca di capelli un po’ più forte del necessario. “Quando mai ti ho lasciato uscire da questo appartamento senza farti sembrare favoloso?”  
“Sono andato a lavoro con le unghie smaltate di rosa la settimana scorsa, Pez,” le ricordò Harry.  
“Ed eri davvero carino.” Perrie scrollò le spalle e chiuse la cerniera della sua borsa. “Abbiamo finito. E tu verrai così quando usciremo!”  
Harry si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi spalancati. “Cosa? Usciamo?”  
“Beh, io si,” rispose la ragazza. “E tu verrai con me.”  
“E dove andiamo?” Harry si alzò dal pavimento, dove si era seduto di fronte allo specchio a grandezza naturale della ragazza.  
“Colin esce con alcuni amici. Ha detto che potevo unirmi a loro e che potevo portare anche un amico.” Aprì la porta del suo armadio, ispezionando alcune camicie all’interno. “Pensavo tu fossi occupato, ma visto che non lo sei puoi venire con me.”  
“Ooooh,” disse il riccio, sogghignando. “Ora che ti ho lasciato acconciare i miei capelli, sono degno di incontrare il tuo ragazzo. Niall sarà così geloso.”  
“Stai zitto,” gemette l’amica. “Non è che ve lo sto tenendo nascosto, è soltanto molto impegnato.”  
Troppo impegnato persino per prendersi cura della propria ragazza, pensò Harry, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Perrie di sicuro non lo avrebbe apprezzato. Lei non si rendeva conto di quanto fosse sbagliato il modo in cui Colin la trattava, per quel che Harry era riuscito a capire di tutta quella situazione.  
“Quindi vuoi che incontri il tuo ragazzo conciato in questo modo?” Chiese Harry, indicando i suoi capelli intrecciati.  
“Si, sei bellissimo,” lo rassicurò Perrie, poi si voltò di nuovo verso l’armadio. “Uhm, già che ci siamo… posso prendere in prestito la tua camicia? Quella rossa a quadretti? Ci starebbe benissimo con la mia nuova gonna di jeans.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle e si accomodò sul suo letto. “Si, certo.”  
“Fantastico.” Lei sorrise e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. “Vado a farmi una doccia.”  
Rannicchiandosi sul piumone morbido, il riccio accese la tv ed alzò il volume, facendo zapping attraverso i canali. Il suo sguardo si spostò brevemente sul poster appeso al muro, sul viso di Louis accanto alle altre due facce a lui sconosciute. Da quando si era trasferito, non ricordava un singolo giorno in cui non avesse sentito parlare di Louis e della sua band. Perrie gli raccontava sempre gli ultimi pettegolezzi su di loro, o magari ascoltava il loro nuovo album nella sua stanza, e le voci e le melodie rimbombavano attraverso le pareti di tutta la casa.  
Harry di certo non aveva immaginato che la sua vita a Londra sarebbe andata in questo modo. Sapeva ovviamente che si sarebbe trasferito nella città dove abitava anche Louis, ma aveva pensato che quella città sarebbe stata abbastanza grande per entrambi. Invece, non era passato un singolo giorno in cui non gli fosse venuto in mente l’altro ragazzo.  
Gli veniva in mente ovunque, sempre. A causa di una canzone passata alla radio in un qualche negozio, un poster promozionale del loro album attaccato su un autobus che passava tranquillamente davanti al panificio di Harry, oppure a causa di un cartellone che mostrava alcuni prodotti pubblicizzati dagli Escapade. Infine nella stanza di Perrie, dove il volto di Louis lo fissava da un poster senza vita appeso al muro. Louis era dappertutto.  
Non c’era un posto in cui nascondersi, si disse tra sé e sè il riccio, pensando alla custodia del CD che Perrie aveva poggiato sul bancone della loro cucina.  
Harry non aveva davvero nessun posto dove potersi nascondere dal suo passato e da Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dovrebbe uscire da un momento all’altro,” disse Perrie, lo sguardo incollato alla porta principale dell’edificio. La ragazza indossava la giacca di Harry perché ancora una volta aveva deciso di vestirsi alla moda invece che indossare qualcosa più pesante. Non era ancora arrivato aprile, quindi l’aria era piuttosto fredda.  
Harry non aveva detto nulla a riguardo, comunque. Perrie si era vestita bene per passare una serata fuori con il suo ragazzo – ovviamente voleva apparire al meglio e sentirsi bella. Inoltre, non era davvero un problema per lui darle la sua giacca; non era uno che pativa molto il freddo.  
Erano seduti di fronte all’enorme edificio in cui Colin lavorava, a Camden, man mano che passavano i minuti sempre più persone uscivano dal palazzo. Erano passati circa venti minuti da quando erano arrivati, Perrie aveva cambiato idea  all’improvviso, non appena erano entrati nella metropolitana.  
“Potremmo andare a prendere Colin dal lavoro,” aveva suggerito la ragazza, sedendosi. “E’ solo una fermata in più.”  
Harry aveva semplicemente scrollato le spalle, prendendo posto accanto a lei. “Va bene.”  
“Mi piacerebbe che tu lo conoscessi prima di incontrarci con i suoi amici.”  
Accigliandosi, Harry si era voltato verso di lei. “Perché?”  
Perrie era sembrata incerta su come rispondergli. “Si comporta in modo un po’ diverso quando Ben e George sono in giro.”  
“Diverso come?” Volle sapere il riccio. Non aveva incontrato quel ragazzo neanche una volta, ma Harry si era reso conto fin da subito, soltanto grazie alle parole di Perrie, che Colin non meritava affatto una ragazza come lei. In quel momento decise che non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo, solo perché in quel modo poteva confermare le sue teorie.  
“Non è così… beh, attento nei miei confronti,” borbottò la ragazza, non guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il che in pratica significava che Colin tendeva ad ignorare Perrie quando era in compagnia dei suoi amici. Almeno era questo ciò che Harry aveva capito dalle parole dell’amica.  
Harry si voltò verso di lei, l’amica aveva avvolto le braccia intorno al suo corpo e le sue ginocchia si muovevano incessantemente. Sembrava infreddolita, oltre che nervosa. Stava per chiederle cosa c’era che non andasse, quando Perrie si rianimò all’improvviso. Le porte dell’edificio si spalancarono e lei subito balzò in piedi.  
Uscì per prima una ragazza, indossava un tailleur elegante, ed aveva i capelli castani legati in una coda. Stava ridendo animatamente per qualcosa ed Harry capì che quella risata l’aveva provocata il ragazzo che la seguiva subito dietro.  
“Quello è Colin,” annunciò Perrie, avanzando di qualche passo. Harry si alzò per seguirla.  
Colin non li aveva ancora visti, si era fermato sul marciapiede, la bella ragazza in piedi di fronte a lui. E poi, tutto successe fin troppo velocemente. La ragazza rise di nuovo, facendo un passo in avanti verso Colin, e lui allungò le mani appoggiandole sui fianchi della donna. Si sporsero entrambi nello stesso momento per far scontrare le loro labbra.  
Perrie si congelò all’istante accanto ad Harry, il quale stava osservando Colin avvicinare la ragazza ancora di più al suo corpo, le mani della donna che scivolavano tra i capelli biondi del ragazzo. Si allontanarono dopo un minuto, un minuto in cui Harry aveva fissato incredulo la scena, immobile anche lui per ciò che era appena accaduto davanti ai loro occhi. I due ancora non li avevano notati, si fissavano l’un l’altro e la ragazza stava sorridendo felice. Perrie non si era ancora mossa, e sembrava piccola, così piccola, con la grande giacca di Harry poggiata sulle spalle magre e che le arrivava quasi fino alle cosce.  
Un senso di rabbia prese possesso del suo corpo ed i suoi piedi si mossero da soli prima che potesse anche solo pensarci due volte. Superò Perrie tenendo le mani strette in due pugni. Prima che riuscisse a dire o fare qualcosa però, Colin lo individuò e spostò la ragazza dietro di lui, facendole scudo col proprio corpo. Lo sguardo di Colin si posò quindi oltre le spalle di Harry ed il riccio riuscì a capire il momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono su Perrie, rendendosi conto di ciò a cui aveva appena assistito la ragazza.  
“Sei fottutamente serio?” Chiese il giovane.  
Colin sollevò un sopracciglio, la fronte aggrottata su un volto perfettamente sagomato, incorniciato da morbidi capelli biondi acconciati alla perfezione. Viscido, pensò subito Harry. Era affascinante, lo doveva ammettere, ma anche un viscido. “E tu saresti?”  
“Se questa è la tua preoccupazione più grande in questo momento, hai bisogno di rivedere le tue priorità, amico.” Rispose Harry, con un tono di voce gelido.  
“Perché sei qui?” Chiese Colin, ignorando completamente il riccio ed alzando la voce in modo che Perrie riuscisse a sentirlo.  
“Sul serio?” Harry si avvicinò a lui. “La tua _ragazza_ viene a prenderti a lavoro ed hai anche il coraggio di essere arrabbiato con _lei_ per averti sorpreso a tradirla?”  
“Non penso che questi siano affari tuoi.” disse Colin. La sua espressione rimase completamente indifferente, il fastidio era l’unica emozione che Harry riusciva a leggere sul suo viso, lo trovò disgustoso.  
La ragazza dietro di lui aveva le labbra serrate ed un’espressione colpevole sul volto. Quindi lei lo sapeva, si rese conto Harry in quel momento. Si sentì ancora più disgustato dall’intera situazione. Infine si voltò e un senso di disperazione gli fece stringere il petto. Perrie non si meritava tutto questo.  
“Perrie” urlò, ma il respiro gli si bloccò in gola quando vide la ragazza. Aveva le ginocchia tremolanti e le spalle rigide, il suo sguardo era triste e spento. Le lacrime facevano brillare i suoi enormi occhi blu nella pallida luce del tramonto e la sua bocca era leggermente spalancata, come se le parole cercassero di uscire fuori ma non ci riuscissero. Il labbro inferiore della ragazza iniziò a tremare.  
“Perrie,” ripeté il riccio, con tono più morbido. “Perrie, questa è una tua battaglia.”  
Lei singhiozzò, scuotendo la testa. “Io non-” prese un respiro profondo ed abbassò la testa verso il basso. “Non voglio vedere la sua faccia.”  
La pura, disperata delusione che colorò la sua voce, mista allo shock e alla tristezza, spezzò il cuore di Harry. Si voltò velocemente verso Colin, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo freddo ed indifferente. Harry non riusciva a crederci, non capiva come qualcuno potesse comportarsi in quel modo così distaccato. Una cosa era chiara però, nella sua testa.  
“Non osare mai più avvicinarti di nuovo a lei, inutile pezzo di merda,” ringhiò con tono minaccioso. “Ti spezzo in due se solo ci provi.”  
Senza rivolgere un’altra occhiata a Colin, Harry si voltò, trovando Perrie ancora in piedi in mezzo alla strada come qualche secondo prima, la testa bassa ed i singhiozzi che sconquassavano il suo corpo. Si avvicinò all’amica, allungando una mano che lei prontamente afferrò e la tirò verso il suo corpo per abbracciarla. Lei singhiozzò di nuovo e seppellì le dita sotto la sua camicia.  
“Andiamo...” mormorò Harry, iniziando a camminare. La ragazza si aggrappò al tessuto della sua camicia, il suo corpo era scosso da brividi, ma a parte ciò era molto silenziosa. Il riccio le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e mentre insieme raggiungevano la stazione della metropolitana, notò che l’andatura di Perrie era diventata pressoché instabile.  
Quando entrarono in uno dei vagoni della metro, Perrie iniziò a piangere di nuovo, i suoi singhiozzi si trasformarono in terribili gemiti, le lacrime inzupparono completamente la camicia di Harry e le sue dita afferrarono dolorosamente il suo braccio. La gente cominciò a guardarli, incuriosita. Harry non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa fare, quindi si limitò a stringerla mentre lei piangeva lacrime amare per uno stronzo che non meritava assolutamente il suo buon cuore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno successivo, Harry iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi. Perrie non aveva ancora lasciato il suo letto, neanche una volta, da quando erano tornati a casa ieri sera. Si era svegliato con lei che piangeva nella sua stanza, la porta chiusa a chiave. Quando era tornato a casa dal lavoro, l’aveva trovata ancora stesa sul letto a piangere silenziosamente nel suo cuscino.  
Pensò alla sera prima, a quando Perrie gli aveva acconciato i capelli in due piccole trecce laterali con tanta cura, e gli aveva detto di come non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di farle quello che il ragazzo di Jade aveva fatto alla sua amica. Era sembrata così decisa, così seria, ed Harry non aveva avuto alcun dubbio sul fatto che non l’avrebbe mai vista finire in quel modo. E invece...  
Harry se ne stava in piedi sullo stipite della porta della camera di Perrie, la stanza era buia, illuminata soltanto dalla luce che proveniva dalla cucina. Il corpo della ragazza era nascosto sotto il piumone, solo qualche ciuffo lilla era visibile al di sotto di esso, ed i suoi singhiozzi rompevano il silenzio.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe andata a finire così, pensò Harry, osservando il piumone alzarsi ed abbassarsi rapidamente. Essere traditi era straziante, sentirsi così indifesi e allo stesso tempo così stupidi per aver lasciato che tutto ciò accadesse – Harry conosceva fin troppo bene quel sentimento. Essere traditi ed avere il cuore spezzato faceva si che le persone si comportassero in modo completamente diverso dal loro solito.  
Harry ripensò ad una bellissima giornata estiva trascorsa a ridere, a condividere dolci baci in segreto, con il cielo stellato visibile solo attraverso il tetto di una vecchia casetta sull’albero, dove i suoi sogni erano stati infranti con una sola frase.  
Con un sospiro, Harry entrò nella stanza lasciando la porta aperta e si sedette cautamente sul bordo del letto di Perrie. L’amica non reagì quando lui allungò una mano per accarezzarle piano i capelli. I suoi singhiozzi continuarono incessantemente, scuotendola in tutto il corpo.  
Harry sapeva come ci si sentiva, lo sapeva benissimo.  
Senza dire una parola si sdraiò accanto a lei, avvicinando il suo corpo a quello di Perrie nascosto sotto il piumone. Mise un braccio intorno alla sua vita per avvicinarla un po’ a lui e la sentì sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco.  
Harry rimase in quella posizione, accarezzando dolcemente la testa della ragazza, tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia per il resto della notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Amico, è una cosa seria.” disse Harry piano, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
La voce di Niall era a malapena un sussurro. “Non ha ancora parlato?”  
“Non ha detto una parola,” confermò il riccio. “Ha detto che non voleva vedere la sua faccia, e da allora piange soltanto. È nel suo letto da due giorni, Niall. Non riesco a farla alzare, parlare, o anche soltanto mangiare.”  
“Cazzo,” sospirò il biondo. “Che stronzo. Chi si comporta in quel modo, comunque? E nei confronti di una ragazza poi…”  
Erano seduti in cucina, entrambi con gli occhi fissi sulla porta della camera di Perrie. Era da poco passata mezzanotte ed i singhiozzi si erano interrotti circa un’ora prima. Quelli erano l’unico indicatore del fatto che Perrie fosse ancora viva, quindi Harry iniziò un po’ a preoccuparsi dal momento che non li sentiva più.  
“Avrei dovuto prenderlo a pugni,” rifletté il riccio. “Avresti dovuto vederlo, Niall. Nessun rimorso, non un briciolo di senso di colpa sul suo brutto muso.”  
“Come ha fatto Perrie a stare con un ragazzo del genere?” Niall scosse la testa, prendendo un sorso della sua birra. “Deve averla trattata in modo pessimo.”  
“E’ sempre stato un fidanzato di merda, non è vero?” Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui Perrie aveva parlato di Colin. Non le era mai sembrata infelice, però. “Lei lavorava fino a tardi, quindi pensava non ci fosse nulla di male nel fatto che lui non venisse mai a prenderla una volta aver finito il turno. Non si rendeva nemmeno conto di non essere trattata nel modo in cui merita.”  
“E’ davvero un ragazzo di merda,” concordò Niall. “Non mi dispiace nemmeno un po’ per la sua nuova fidanzata. Ora, cosa vogliamo fare con Pez?”  
“Dobbiamo riuscire a farle lasciare quel letto,” affermò Harry deciso. “Questo è il primo passo.”  
“Quindi domani la porteremo fuori?”  
“Forse potremmo organizzare una bella colazione qui? Non penso che farle lasciare subito casa sia una buona idea. Bisogna andare a piccoli passi.” Harry inclinò la testa, ricordò di quanto fosse stato difficile riprendersi ed accettare il fatto che Louis se ne fosse andato, che non sarebbe più stato al suo fianco. Si ricorda quanto era stato difficile lasciare casa sua ed affrontare la realtà, tornare ad una vita in cui Louis non era più il suo tutto. Sarebbe stato tutto diverso da quel momento in poi, quindi aveva dovuto prendere in mano la sua vita e viverla senza Louis. “Probabilmente ci vorrà un po’ di tempo.”  
Niall si accigliò, quindi lanciò ad Harry un’occhiata comprensiva, la mano sfiorò brevemente il suo braccio. “Cosa consigli di fare adesso?”  
Harry sorrise. “Deve mangiare e farsi una doccia.”  
Per un momento, Niall rimase in silenzio. “Secondo te lo amava?”  
“No,” rispose Harry senza un attimo di esitazione. “Forse si era convinta del contrario, era convinta di amarlo, ma di sicuro non era così. Quello non è amore.”  
“Cos’è allora?” Improvvisamente Niall si voltò verso di lui, un’espressione stranamente curiosa sul viso. “Sei in una relazione, siete dipendenti l’uno dall’altra, e siete felici insieme. È così sciocco credere che sia amore?”  
Preso alla sprovvista, Harry pensò immediatamente a Louis, a come avevano condiviso praticamente tutto, a come si erano amati con tutto il cuore, a come avevano fatto progetti futuri e parlato di ogni cosa passasse loro per la testa. Harry aveva creduto che quello fosse vero amore.  
Era stato sciocco come Perrie.  
Da quelle parole, il riccio capì che forse non stavano più parlando della situazione della loro amica.  
“Non lo so,” rispose onestamente. Inclinò poi la testa, osservando attentamente il viso di Niall. “Cosa succede tra te e Babs?”  
“E’ così ovvio?” Chiese il biondo, sospirando.  
“Amico, è stato ovvio fin da subito. Da quando mi sono trasferito qui ho subito capito che c’è qualcosa che non va tra voi due.” Harry mise giù la sua birra. “Allora, cosa è successo?”  
Niall inspirò profondamente, guardando la sua bottiglia e girandosela tra i palmi delle mani. “Le ho detto che la amo.”  
Harry si bloccò, fissò l’amico, aspettandosi una battuta, una risata, ma non arrivò nulla di tutto ciò. C’era solo Niall che fissava la sua bottiglia con le guance arrossate.  
“Quando?” Decise di chiedere Harry tra tutte le domande che gli affollavano la testa.  
“Natale.” Il biondo si strinse nelle spalle. “Lei è venuta in Irlanda, sai, per passare il Natale con la mia famiglia. Abbiamo cenato ed è stato tutto molto bello.”  
Harry si morse il labbro. “E lei non ha ricambiato?”  
Niall scosse la testa. “No. Si è spaventata, giusto un po’. Io le ho detto che andava tutto bene, che non doveva dirmelo per forza, che in ogni caso stiamo bene...”  
“Ma tu non stai bene.” Non era una domanda la sua, e dall’espressione che fece il biondo Harry intuì che anche lui aveva capito che non lo fosse.  
“Non ha più detto una parola su quell’argomento da allora. Ma,” disse Niall prima di svuotare la bottiglia tutta in un sorso. “Non credo di poterlo più fare, Haz. Non posso far finta di nulla. Perché non mi ama?”  
“Come sai che non ti ama?” Chiese il riccio. Non aveva mai visto Niall così giù di morale, ogni traccia del suo solito ottimismo era sparita.  
“Beh, perché se mi amasse me lo avrebbe detto, no?”  
“Forse ha soltanto paura di dirtelo,” sottolineò Harry. “Voi due state bene insieme, vero? Forse lei non vuole-” cercando la parola giusta, Harry lanciò uno sguardo verso la porta di Perrie. “Non vuole ancora impegnarsi, diciamo così.”  
“Non voglio perderla,” confessò piano Niall. “Non sarei in grado di gestire la cosa.”  
“Aspetta!” Harry raddrizzò la schiena, guardando l’amico con espressione sconvolta. “Non starai pensando che Barbara possa tradirti, vero?”  
Gli occhi del biondo si spalancarono. “Non lo farebbe mai.”  
“No, non lo farebbe.” Concordò Harry, quindi abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Forse dovresti parlarle di nuovo, dille cosa ti turba.”  
“Questo la allontanerebbe ancora di più da me.” Sostenne Niall.  
Per alcuni secondi, Harry soppesò attentamente le sue parole. “Se lo fa, allora non è quella giusta per te, Niall. Essere onesto con lei non dovrebbe farle desiderare di prendere le distanze da te. Non se anche lei vuole essere onesta nei tuoi confronti.”  
Niall lo fissò per un momento, poi annuì. “Si. Forse è vero.”  
Harry annuì di nuovo, poi si voltò per guardare di nuovo la porta della stanza di Perrie.  
“E’ così,” disse infine ad alta voce, incontrando poi lo sguardo dell’amico “Credimi, è così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Inclinando la testa all’indietro, Louis scoppiò a ridere. I suoi occhi si incresparono, si diede una pacca sulla coscia e si mise una mano sullo stomaco, cercando di tornare a respirare normalmente. C’era qualcosa di divertente in tv, ma Harry non capiva bene cosa fosse, e non lo avrebbe mai scoperto perché non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da Louis. Harry non pensava che Louis sapesse quanto fosse bello quando rideva in quel modo.  
“Haz,” disse Louis, senza fiato. “Hai visto come ha perso i pantaloni? È stato troppo divertente.”  
“Si,” disse Harry, annuendo velocemente.  
Louis aggrottò la fronte, inclinando la testa. “Sei stanco? Non stai davvero guardando il film, non è così?”  
Erano gli unici ad essere ancora svegli. Doveva esserci anche Niall con loro, ma aveva cancellato all’ultimo minuto a causa di alcuni problemi familiari. Harry sospettò che i genitori lo avessero chiamato e che Niall avesse sentito nostalgia di casa. Succedeva di tanto in tanto, e Niall preferiva rimanere chiuso nella sua stanza durante quei momenti.  
Questo aveva fatto sì che Harry rimanesse da solo con Louis a casa sua per un pigiama party. Era la prima volta che dividevano un vero letto per la notte. La madre di Louis aveva sistemato un letto per gli ospiti nella stanza del ragazzo, ma il riccio non aveva alcuna intenzione di dormirci.  
“Sono un po’ stanco, si.” Ammise, anche se in realtà non lo era sul serio. Non osava rannicchiarsi contro il corpo caldo di Louis in salotto, questa era la verità. Temeva che qualcuno potesse scendere improvvisamente in salone e trovarli aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro, a pomiciare.  
“Okay, andiamo in stanza.” Louis afferrò una delle mani di Harry e lo fece alzare dal divano, infine spense il televisore prima di raggiungere l’interruttore per spegnere anche le luci.  
Harry strinse forte la mano di Louis mentre insieme salivano le scale. Le loro dita erano intrecciate, adattandosi perfettamente l’una all’altra. Come se fossero due pezzi di un puzzle.  
“Puoi usare per primo il bagno.” disse Louis, e la sua voce suonava troppo calma per i nervi di Harry.  
Perché era così disinvolto? Come faceva ad essere così calmo? Stavano per passare la notte nello stesso letto – il solo pensiero fece perdere qualche battito al suo cuore scalpitante. Harry riuscì solamente ad annuire, afferrando il pigiama e lo spazzolino da denti prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.  
Si prese il suo tempo, cercando di calmarsi. Apparentemente, dormire insieme non era un grosso problema per Louis, quindi nemmeno lui doveva farne un problema. Si sarebbe mostrato calmo e rilassato, questa notte non era diversa da qualsiasi altra notte che avevano trascorso insieme.  
Quando tornò in camera era pronto a comportarsi da adulto calmo e responsabile. Quel piano però venne dimenticato non appena individuò Louis sul letto, già in pigiama e con una tazza di tè tra le mani. Un’altra tazza fumante era poggiata sul comodino.  
“Tè?” Chiese Harry. “Adesso?”  
“Non riesco ad andare a letto senza bere una tazza di tè,” rispose Louis, scrollando le spalle.  
E quella era una delle tante piccole cose che scopriva di Louis, una cosa semplice, ma che faceva scaldare il cuore di Harry. Amava ogni singolo, piccolo dettaglio di Louis, trovava ogni cosa di lui assolutamente tenera e adorabile. Ed Harry lo sapeva, da qualche parte nella sua mente, e forse anche in un angolo del suo cuore, sapeva che aveva amato Louis fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto.  
“Ti amo,” disse, guardando la mano di Louis fermarsi a mezz’aria dopo che aveva sollevato la tazza per prendere un sorso di tè.  
Anche Harry si bloccò e lo sguardo di Louis si posò su di lui. Non aveva appena espresso quel pensiero ad alta voce, vero? Il riccio gemette interiormente, sentendo tutti i suoi organi vitali contrarsi fino ad avvertire una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Lo aveva detto ad alta voce, Louis lo stava guardando con uno sguardo confuso, sbalordito, incerto – si, lo aveva appena detto ad alta voce.  
“Oops?” Aggiunse subito dopo, perché quelle erano le uniche parole che gli erano venute in mente. Non voleva dirglielo. Non ancora, comunque. Aveva intenzione di dirlo a Louis prima o poi, certo, ma ora era troppo presto, e adesso forse aveva rovinato tutto; Louis di sicuro si era spaventato, quindi si sarebbe pian piano allontanato da lui e alla fine lo avrebbe perso. Tutto ciò solo perché Harry non era riuscito a tener chiusa la sua boccaccia.  
Sbatté le palpebre quando, improvvisamente, Louis si avvicinò a lui, le mani del più grande si alzarono per incorniciare il suo viso, le dita gentili e delicate. I suoi occhi erano languidi, il blu era diventato più scuro del solito, sembrava quasi grigio. Harry stava per dire altro per rimediare, quando il castano chiuse gli occhi. Improvvisamente sentì le labbra di Louis sulle sue, calde e dolci, avevano il retrogusto del tè nero amaro appena bevuto. Aprì gentilmente la bocca del riccio con un morbido bacio, la loro lingue scivolarono insieme, facendo gemere piano entrambi.  
Quando Louis si tirò indietro ed Harry riaprì gli occhi, sentì le membra pesanti, il suo cervello era annebbiato e non riusciva a vedere altro che non fosse il viso di Louis, il caldo sorriso sulle sue labbra, il felice scintillio nei suoi occhi.  
“Ciao,” disse poi dolcemente, tirando fuori Harry dal suo stato confusionale.  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, e le sue mani si andarono a posare sui fianchi del più grande.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” mormorò Louis, con il pollice che sfiorava delicatamente la sua guancia.  
Lasciando andare un profondo respiro, Harry si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Soffocò una risata tremante, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Louis. Il castano strofinò piano la guancia contro i morbidi ricci di Harry, mormorando qualcosa sottovoce mentre restavano aggrappati l’uno all’altro.  
Ed era questo, pensò Harry più tardi steso nel letto di Louis, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo mentre quest’ultimo lo stringeva a sé, questo era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno nella vita.  
L’oscurità della notte li avvolse, non c’era una singola luce che illuminava la stanza, ed Harry riusciva a malapena a distinguere le linee del volto di Louis. Dovette usare la punta delle dita per riuscire a carpire l’espressione sul volto del suo ragazzo. Non gli importava però, Harry aveva già capito tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. Tracciò con l’indice il sorriso sulle labbra di Louis e si chiese se anche nei suoi occhi sarebbe riuscito a leggerci la stessa felicità. Aprì le palpebre per provare a constatare questa cosa, ma si ritrovò a fissare solamente l’oscurità intorno a loro.  
Il riccio non si lasciò turbare da questo, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, stringendosi maggiormente nell’abbraccio del più grande.  Aveva soltanto bisogno che Louis lo amasse. Tutto il resto lo avrebbero fatto funzionare, in qualche modo.  
  
  
 


	5. Capitolo cinque - Errore

**Empty Skies**  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
**Capitolo cinque - Errore.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Hi_ , scrisse Louis, fissando poi la parola per diversi secondi. L’inchiostro nero spiccava sopra la carta bianca e lucida. Alcuni punti ancora scintillavano, lì dove l’inchiostro non era ancora asciutto, e Louis ci passò un dito sopra. La parola sbavò, macchiando la carta.  
Una macchia, pensò Louis, e passò nel mentre il dito imbrattato sul tatuaggio disegnato sul suo braccio destro, sporcandolo con l’inchiostro nero. Era una semplice macchia, proprio come il tatuaggio sul suo braccio, ma quello, tuttavia, non poteva più essere cancellato. Sarebbe rimasto per sempre.  
Appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto, Louis lasciò cadere la penna. Era seduto sul letto nella sua camera d’albergo, la stanza illuminata soltanto da una piccola lampada sul comodino. Per due lunghe settimane, gli Escapade erano stati in tournèe negli Stati Uniti, e tutto questo aveva distratto Louis dal recente confronto con il suo passato.  
Ora, nella quiete della sua lussuosa stanza d’hotel, stava consentendo ai suoi pensieri di spostarsi nuovamente nel passato, al momento in cui Harry aveva detto a Louis, per la prima volta, che lo amava. Il riccio gli era sembrato così innocente e spaventato, persino sorpreso da sé stesso.  
L’intero cuore di Louis era appartenuto ad Harry, in quel preciso momento.  
Tracciando di nuovo il tatuaggio con il dito, ripensò a quanto aveva sofferto quando lo aveva fatto, a come l’inchiostro fresco spiccasse sulla sua pelle chiara, _l’Oops_ un netto contrasto, come se fosse stato stampato. Adesso il tatuaggio era liscio e un po’ sbiadito, non era più di un nero sgargiante.  
Avevano deciso insieme di tatuarsi sul braccio; subito dopo il diciottesimo compleanno di Louis, a gennaio, avevano preso il treno diretto a Manchester per farseli fare. Harry aveva implorato la madre per settimane, fino a quando lei non aveva finalmente ceduto, a condizione che si fosse fatto un tatuaggio in una zona del corpo dove sarebbe stato facile coprirlo.  
Era stata un’idea folle, davvero. Un’idea che solo un idiota innamorato avrebbe potuto pensare di fare. Dal momento che non avevano raccontato a nessuno la verità sulla loro relazione, avevano usato le prime parole che si erano detti dopo essersi confessati il loro amore, come parole in codice. Non era stato facile stare l’uno di fronte all’altro in pubblico, e Louis aveva provato una sensazione strana ed eccitante ogni volta che avevano utilizzato quelle due parole. La prima volta era accaduto ad una delle tante partite di calcio a cui partecipava Louis. Niall e Harry erano scesi dalle tribune prima che iniziasse la partita per augurargli buona fortuna. Successivamente, una palla aveva colpito il braccio del riccio e lui aveva provato a rispedirla indietro, prendendo una pessima mira. Con un sorriso impacciato sul volto, Harry aveva detto semplicemente “Oops.” Il cuore di Louis aveva perso un battito ed Harry lo aveva fissato per un secondo prima di ripeterlo di nuovo, guardando negli occhi il più grande e facendogli capire chiaramente cosa significasse per lui quell’Oops.  Da quel momento in poi, ogni volta che si trovavano in pubblico, dove era impossibile dirsi “Ti amo” in modo esplicito, loro si dicevano “Oops” e “Ciao.”  
Era stata un’idea di Louis quella di tatuarsi in modo permanente quelle due parole.  
Harry era stato così impavido e senza paura; a Louis piaceva l’idea di tatuarsi un pezzo del riccio sul corpo, non gli piaceva tuttavia il fatto che un ago dovesse trapassare la sua pelle. Harry, quindi, era andato per primo e gli aveva sorriso per tutto il tempo, aggrappandosi alla mano di Louis e sussultando solo un po’ per il dolore.  
Louis si ricordò che il tatuaggio appena finito aveva esattamente lo stesso aspetto del “Ciao” che aveva appena scritto in un foglietto e messo nel portafoglio. La calligrafia di Louis avrebbe macchiato per sempre la pelle di Harry.  
Avevano fatto tutto quanto troppo in fretta, avevano voluto tutto subito. Louis, in quel momento, era certo che Harry sarebbe stato al suo fianco per sempre, che nulla li avrebbe mai potuti separare. Era bastata una sola frase per rompere tutto quanto.  
Sospirando, Louis voltò le pagine del suo taccuino, fissando il testo di una canzone incompleta. C’erano tantissime cose annotate in quel quaderno, un sacco di frasi che aveva scritto nel corso degli ultimi anni, tutte raccolte in un taccuino rattoppato e consumato che Louis portava ovunque andasse. Ogni pensiero che riguardava Harry, ogni ricordo di quel passato che voleva chiudere fuori e lontano dal suo cuore, erano racchiusi in quel quaderno.  
Erano canzoni che non avrebbe mai dovuto scrivere. Errori. Una serie di errori e sbagli che Louis aveva commesso nel corso della sua vita, tutti tornati a galla in un attimo.  
Tutti i suoi errori gli facevano pensare ad Harry, perché lo riguardavano in prima persona.  
Louis prese la penna, fissando attentamente le parole di fronte a lui.  
   
 _I've felt the ground move beneath my feet_  
 _All the walls are still closing in_  
 _And it's hard to love when you're caught beneath_  
 _the shackles of your skin_  
   
Lesse le parole che aveva scritto mentre con il pollice sfiorò il tatuaggio sul suo avambraccio prima di aggiungere qualche riga alla fine della pagina.  
   
 _We've lost it all love since_  
 _It's far too much to take_  
 _But my love for you was blind and true_  
 _As my magnificent mistake_  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
Mentre lasciavano la stazione, Harry si voltò con un sorriso accecante sul volto. Solo cinque minuti prima era profondamente addormentato, la testa sulla spalla di Louis e le loro dita saldamente  
allacciate. Ora risplendeva di luce propria, con gli occhi ben aperti e un sorriso luminoso e felice. Louis non potè fare a meno di sorridergli a sua volta.  
“Lou, guarda,” disse Harry con tono eccitato, spostando la mano verso l’esterno. “Sta nevicando!”  
Louis affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca, sollevando le spalle e strofinando il mento nella lana calda della sua sciarpa. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, vedendo fiocchi di neve fluttuare sopra di lui. Non appena cadevano a terra si scioglievano, lasciando delle macchie bagnate sul terreno.  
“Non è vera neve, non vedi?” Replicò Louis, cercando di prendere un fiocco sul palmo della mano, il quale lasciò poco dopo un’impronta bagnata. “Non attaccherà.”  
Harry si guardò intorno, la gente li oltrepassava traquillamente di fronte all’entrata della stazione. Louis guardò il riccio voltarsi e scrutare l’area circostante, prima di spostare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. “A nessuno sembra importare.”  
“Non è molto diversa dalla pioggia, Haz.” Spiegò Louis.  
“Ma sono lo stesso fiocchi di neve.” Protestò Harry, prendendone un altro sul palmo della mano. Chiuse le dita intorno al fiocco e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. “A quale velocità cade un fiocco di neve, secondo te?”  
Louis non aveva idea di come al riccio potessero venire in mente certe domande, da dove provenissero quei pensieri strani, ma aveva smesso di chiederselo molto tempo prima. Harry era fatto così, era bizzarro, e spesso rifletteva sulle cose strane della vita, e Louis era arrivato pian piano ad amare questo lato di Harry tanto quanto il fatto che avesse i capelli ricci, le fossette, e quei ridicoli jeans larghi che aveva l’abitudine di indossare ogni giorno.  
“Non lo so, piccolo.” Rispose Louis tranquillamente “Sono tutti diversi tra loro, no?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre lentamente, la neve si tramutò presto in un nevischio sottile che fece scintillare i capelli del riccio, accentuando i riccioli intorno alle orecchie. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Louis si avvicinò al più piccolo, tirando uno dei riccioli dietro il suo orecchio. “Dicono che ogni fiocco di neve è diverso, giusto? Quindi cadono a velocità differenti.”  
Harry lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati e meravigliati, prima di guardarsi di nuovo intorno. Esitando per un momento, appoggiò la mano sul fianco di Louis, erano così vicini che potevano percepire l’uno il calore dell’altro. Era bello poter toccare Harry in pubblico. Dalla luce negli occhi del più piccolo, Louis sapeva che stavano pensando entrambi la stessa cosa. Nessuno li conosceva, nessuno prestava attenzione a due giovani ragazzi in piedi di fronte alla stazione, così vicini che avrebbero potuto baciarsi da un momento all’altro. A nessuno importava di loro.  
“Sei il mio speciale fiocco di neve, Lou.” Disse calmo Harry, con un tono serio.  
“Sei così sdolcinato.” Rispose Louis sottovoce, e sapeva che il suo viso avrebbe mostrato tutto l’affetto e l’amore che provava nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo. Andava bene così, niente che Harry non sapesse già.  
“Solo quando si tratta di te.” Rispose Harry.  
Louis sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. “Sai che ti trasformi in uno stupido romanticone ogni volta che guardiamo una commedia romantica?” Lo prese in giro, sfiorando con il pollice la mascella del riccio.  
“E’ perché mi fanno venire in mente te. Noi.” Protestò Harry con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra.  
“La tua vita non è una commedia romantica, Harry.” Gli ricordò Louis.  
“Sto per baciarti sotto la pioggia,” rispose il riccio sogghignando. “E’ praticamente una cosa da commedia romantica.”  
“Manca un po’ di drama per renderla una commedia efficace e fantastica, non credi?” Lo stuzzicò il più grande, sorridendo. “Allora, lasciami diventare una pop star, poi-”  
“Sta’ zitto e baciami.” Disse Harry, sporgendosi per acchiappare le labbra del maggiore.  
Louis ansimò leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando nelle braccia del riccio. Una delle mani di Harry si incastrò tra i suoi capelli, Louis mise le mani a coppa attorno alla mascella dell’altro ragazzo, inclinandogli leggermente la testa. Il nevischio si era trasformato in pioggia e si stavano bagnando sempre più. Louis sentì la pioggia inzuppare i suoi vestiti, la pelle, le mani gli erano diventate fredde, le gocce che scendevano dai capelli fin sulle tempie e sul viso.  
Quando si separarono, Louis immaginò che il suo sorriso fosse grande tanto quanto quello di Harry, un sorriso ampio e felice.  
“Ti amo.” Disse Louis sottovoce, leccando una goccia di pioggia incastrata sulle labbra del più piccolo.  
Harry strofinò il naso contro la sua guancia, avvolgendogli di nuovo le braccia intorno al collo. “Voglio che sia sempre così,” mormorò il riccio subito dopo, così che solo Louis potesse sentirlo. “Io che ti abbraccio e ti bacio in pubblico, è così bello.”  
“Mi sento bene in questo momento.” Rispose Louis, quindi si tirò leggermente indietro, sfiorando con le dita un ricciolo vagante sul viso di Harry. “Prima o poi sarà così.”  
Il riccio annuì, stringendolo per l’ultima volta. “Te lo prometto.”  
Anche Louis annuì, inalando l’odore dei capelli di Harry prima di intrecciare le dita con quelle del suo fidanzato. “Andiamo adesso, abbiamo un appuntamento al negozio di tatuaggi, ridicolo fiocco di neve.”  
Harry rise, una risata divertente e rumorosa. Quello era il suono che Louis preferiva in assoluto.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Louis fissò le parole di fronte a lui ancora per qualche secondo. Gli sembrava di sentire ancora la pioggia sulla pelle e la bocca di Harry sulle sue labbra. Si toccò il labbro inferiore con un dito, lanciando un’occhiata alla finestra dove la pioggia batteva lentamente contro il vetro.  
Erano stati bene insieme, formavano una bella coppia. Harry era onesto e affettuoso, amorevole e generoso - Louis aveva amato ogni singola parte di quel ragazzo.  
Forse l’errore più grande non era stato quello di lasciare Harry; Louis non aveva avuto altra scelta in quel momento. Erano stati troppi vicini, troppo intimi, avevano condiviso ogni singolo battito, ogni respiro.  
Forse l’errore più grande era stato quello di innamorarsi di Harry.  
Louis chiuse il taccuino e spense la luce.  
Nell’oscurità della stanza, quel pensiero non gravava troppo sul suo petto, ed era più facile pensarla in quel modo.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Convincere Perrie ad andare con loro aveva richiesto tutta la buona volontà di Harry e Niall.  
Il riccio provò un enorme sollievo quando vide la ragazza entrare nel pub. Era sabato sera e, in qualche modo, Niall era riuscito ad ottenere un posto per Harry durante una serata per giovani talenti in un pub nel centro di Londra. Harry non aveva idea di come l’amico fosse riuscito ad ottenere quel posto, ma una cosa era certa: Niall era capace di ottenere sempre ciò che voleva. Harry desiderava possedere il talento del biondo, ma finchè l’amico usava le sue capacità per fargli ottenere posti dove cantare, Harry non aveva di che lamentarsi.  
“Grazie per essere venuta.” Disse Harry, abbracciando Perrie.  
“Non preoccuparti,” rispose la ragazza. “Non me lo sarei persa per niente al mondo, è un bel posto vero?”  
“Alcune persone importanti vengono regolarmente in questo pub per sentire le nuove proposte.” Confermò Harry, guardandosi attorno incuriosito. “Ci sono molte persone che fanno parte dell’industria musicale, devo riuscire ad impressionare qualcuno stasera.”  
“Riuscirai ad affascinare tutti, Harry.” Gli disse la ragazza dolcemente.  
Perrie aveva perso un paio di chili, ma il colore del suo viso era tornato roseo. Sorrideva sinceramente per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo ed i suoi occhi brillavano quando rideva, anche se Harry la sorprendeva spesso a guardare il vuoto fuori dalla finestra della loro cucina, con un’espressione infelice.  
Il riccio era consapevole che quello sguardo negli occhi di Perrie non sarebbe mai svanito; sarebbe rimasto per sempre nel profondo della sua anima, una spina conficcata nel petto. Il dolore sarebbe sempre stato una parte di lei, proprio come era diventato parte di Harry quando si era alzato dal letto accettando il fatto che Louis lo aveva tradito e non faceva più parte della sua vita.  
Desiderava ci fosse un modo per salvare l’amica da tutto quel dolore.  
Tenendo una mano sul gomito di Perrie, il giovane indicò la stanza accanto. “Ed, Niall e Barbara sono laggiù. Io devo andare nel backstage.”  
“Hanno anche un backstage in questo posto?” Chiese Perrie, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Qua si fa sul serio, non è vero?”  
“I talent scout sono ovunque.” Disse semplicemente Harry.  
Perrie gli baciò velocemente una guancia. “Sarai fantastico, ho ascoltato la canzone che stavi provando ieri sera.” Disse l’amica ammiccando e sorridendo, anche se agli occhi del riccio sembrò tutto un po’ forzato. “Qualcuno ti sta ispirando nel modo giusto.”  
Mordendosi un labbro, Harry cercò di non replicare. Non era pronto per raccontare alla ragazza del suo passato, di come quello che gli era successo aveva creato delle profonde ferite che non erano ancora guarite del tutto. Guardò semplicemente Perrie avvicinarsi al tavolo con gli altri ragazzi e iniziare immediatamente a chiacchierare con Barbara.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry si voltò per tornare verso il palco.  
La canzone che aveva scritto riguardava Perrie. Aveva scritto una canzone sulla fiducia tradita, su un cuore rotto, di labbra insensibili a cui manca il sapore di un altro paio di labbra.  
Riguardava Perrie, anzi, era per Perrie la canzone. La ragazza aveva sofferto parecchio e, proprio come aveva detto, Harry aveva usato la sua sofferenza come ispirazione per scrivere una nuova canzone.  
Non aveva più scritto alcuna canzone per Louis.  
Aveva smesso di farlo molto tempo fa.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
“Secondo me l’hanno odiata.” Dichiarò Harry.  
Ed sorrise leggermente, scuotendo la testa, quindi picchiettò la sigaretta con il dito prima di fare un altro tiro. “Non l’hanno odiata.”  
Erano fuori dal pub, Ed fumava tranquillamente mentre dal cielo scuro cadeva una pioggerellina leggera. Harry inclinò la testa per appoggiarla contro il muro di mattoni. “Nessuno mi sembrava particolarmente interessato.”  
“Andrà meglio al prossimo concerto, fidati di me.” Ed scrollò le spalle. “Ci vuole pazienza, Haz.”  
“E’ così frustrante.” Harry sentì la porta aprirsi e girò la testa per vedere un gruppo di cinque persone uscire dal locale.  
“Hai avuto una proposta una volta, non è vero?”  
“Si, un ragazzo che pensava che se avessi mandato i miei testi a dei produttori di musica dance, avrebbero avuto il successo che meritano.” Spiegò Harry impassibile. “Non potevo essere d’accordo.”  
Ed scosse la testa. “Suppongo di no.”  
“Scusate?”  
Harry alzò velocemente lo sguardo dal volto dell’amico e vide uno sconosciuto alla loro destra. Era alto e allampanato, vestito con abiti scuri; sorrise gentilmente, i suoi occhi erano chiari, sembrava un tipo amichevole. Ad Harry sembrò familiare, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove avesse gia visto quel tizio.  
“Posso unirvi a voi per un momento?”  
Harry annuì, scostandosi un po’ per permettere allo sconosciuto di avvicinarsi.  
“Ho un piccolo problema…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo.  
“Che succede?” Chiese Harry, pronto ad aiutare l’estraneo.  
“Mi piacerebbe chiederti il numero di cellulare,” rispose l’uomo misterioso, scrollando le spalle. “Vorrei anche chiederti una demo. Mi considereresti scortese se ti chiedessi entrambi?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, sorpreso. “Vuoi il mio numero e una demo delle mie canzoni?”  
“Giusto, proprio così.” L’uomo smise di parlare per un momento, pensando alle parole giuste da utilizzare. “Harry, giusto?”  
Harry annuì stupidamente.  
“Senti, Harry, posso fingere di volere il tuo numero per motivi di lavoro, ma finirò per usarlo per chiederti un appuntamento.” L’uomo scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Non sarebbe giusto, vero?”  
Harry notò che il ciuffo del ragazzo era impeccabile, non sembrava risentire della pioggia che stava cominciando a cadere abbondantemente.  
Un sorriso increspò gli angoli della bocca del riccio. Lanciò un’occhiata a Ed che sembrava stranamente preoccupato ad osservare la sua sigaretta, sorridendo tra sé e sé. “Immagino di no.” Sussurrò Harry.  
“Allora, i miei amici sono appena tornati a casa, che ne dici di bere qualcosa e parlare un po’ della tua musica? Mi è davvero piaciuta la tua perfomance.” Ammise il ragazzo.  
“Grazie ancora.” rispose Harry, sorridendo. “Non penso sarà un problema se ti unisci a noi, vero Ed?”  
“Certo che no.” Ed prese l’ultima boccata dalla sigaretta e si girò verso la porta. Infine l’aprì, facendo l’occhiolino al riccio, poi li precedette ed entrò all’interno del locale.  
Harry lo seguì, raggiungendo Ed per raggiungerlo al tavolo in compagnia dello sconosciuto.  
“Ragazzi,” disse, fermandosi vicino alla sedia di Niall. “Vi dispiace se-” Accigliandosi, Harry si rivolse all’uomo accanto a lui. “Scusami, non penso di ricordare il tuo nome.”  
“Mi chiamo Nick.” Rispose il tizio, sogghignando.  
“Vi dispiace se Nick si unisce a noi?” Chiese Harry a tutti i presenti.  
Barbara scosse leggermente la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Niall indicava la sedia accanto a lui, invitando il ragazzo a sedersi. Perrie fissò Nick con gli occhi spalancati, lanciando al riccio uno sguardo sconvolto quando l’uomo si tolse la giacca.  
Harry non riuscì a capire quello che l’amica voleva comunicargli, quindi si sedette rapidamente di fronte a lui, scrollando semplicemente le spalle.  
“Prenderò un altro drink, posso prendere qualcosa anche per voi ragazzi?” Domandò Nick indicando il bancone del bar.  
Harry vide i suoi amici scuotere la testa e rispondere. “Siamo a posto così, grazie mille.”  
Non appena Nick sparì dal loro campo visivo, Perrie si sporse verso di lui, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. “Come hai fatto a farti notare da Nick Grimshaw tra tutte le persone presenti in questo pub?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre confuso, rendendosi improvvisamente conto del perché Nick gli fosse sembrato così familiare.  
“Nick Grimshaw?” Ripetè Barbara, rivolgendosi a Perrie.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non dirmi che non l’avete riconosciuto.”  
Barbara e Harry si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, scrollando entrambi le spalle come a dire che no, non l’avevano affatto riconosciuto.  
“Tu lo sapevi?” Domandò il riccio al rosso.  
Ed sorrise. “Certo, conduce un programma al mattino in radio. Harry, l’intera nazione lo conosce.”  
“Non è Greg James, però.” Disse Niall intromettendosi nel discorso, il suo braccio si spostò dalle spalle di Barbara e si sporse per indicare Harry. “Vale comunque la pena tentare, se non ti ha già chiesto il numero di telefono.”  
“Ha chiesto una demo delle mie canzoni.” Rispose Harry. Si sentiva come se stesse per soffocare, improvvisamente la situazione si era trasformata in una cosa molto seria.  
Niall sorrise “Giocatela bene, Haz. Potrebbe essere la tua grande occasione.”  
L’uomo tornò indietro, posando un bicchiere di birra sul tavolo prima di sedersi. Intorno a loro era caduto un silenzio surreale, tutti stavano fissando Nick, ed Harry si sentì a disagio per lui.  
“Quindi, immagino che tu lo abbia già detto ai tuoi amici?” Domandò Nick con tono leggero e divertito. Sorseggiò la sua birra, lanciando un’occhiata a Harry. “Che guastafeste che sei.”  
“Scusami.” Borbottò il riccio.  
Nick rise, scuotendo la testa. “Va tutto bene, non è un segreto, giusto?” Quindi si guardò intorno, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Dal momento che tutti voi conoscete già il mio nome, che ne dite di presentarvi così che possa conoscervi anche io?”  
Harry lasciò andare un sospiro quando Niall iniziò a parlare animatamente e a chiacchierare con l’altro ragazzo.  
La serata aveva appena preso una svolta interessante.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Allora Harry…” Disse Nick quando il silenzio era calato nuovamente sul loro tavolo.  
L’uomo era alla sua seconda birra, aveva appena terminato una discussione con Niall e Ed su Glastonbury, ed aveva intrapreso precedentemente un discorso con Perrie e Barbara su Holly Willoughby, Fearne Cotton e Caroline Flack, dal momento che era un fan sfegatato come le due ragazze. Harry non aveva assolutamente lo stesso livello di conoscenza riguardo il gossip e la musica.  
“Mi è piaciuto molto il tuo piccolo concerto.” Nick spostò il bicchiere di lato “Hai già firmato con qualcuno?”  
“Non ancora.” Commentò Niall.  
“Non ho ancora firmato con nessuno.” Ripetè Harry. “Ho ricevuto un’offerta…”  
“Due!” Lo corresse Niall.  
Harry si accigliò, lanciando un’occhiataccia all’amico. “Una di recente, l’altra quando ero molto giovane, un po’ di anni fa.”  
Nick annuì, osservandolo attentamente. “Fammi riformulare la frase. Perché non hai ancora firmato con nessuno?”  
Arrossendo vistosamente, Harry prese un altro sorso dalla sua birra.  
“Vero?” Si intromise Perrie. L’amica sembrava eccessivamente eccitata. “E’ così bravo, potrebbe farcela, giusto?”  
“Assolutamente si,” concordò Nick. “Mi piace il tuo stile, ci sono un sacco di canzoni d’amore al giorno d’oggi che si concentrano sulla rottura. Mi piace il tocco positivo che hai introdotto nelle tue canzoni.” L’uomo sogghignò tra sé e sé. “Beh, c’è una canzone che parla di una rottura tra quelle che hai suonato, ma immagino che ci debba essere per forza.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, lanciando un’occhiata veloce a Perrie. “Ho avuto un’ispirazione improvvisa.”  
“Ci sono molte persone che adoreranno anche questo. Le canzoni devono essere tutte diverse, deve esserci un contrasto. Alcune canzoni folk, altre canzoni felici, altre tristi…”  
“ _Happily_.” Disse semplicemente Harry, fornendo il titolo della canzone in questione.  
“Mi piace. Le tue canzoni sono grandiose, mi piacerebbe saperne un po’ di più.” Rispose Nick, sorridendo ampiamente.  
“Grazie.” Sussurrò il riccio, incapace di formulare un singolo pensiero coerente.  
“Musica felice fatta da un ragazzo felice.” Riassunse Nick, notando come Harry avesse perso la voce oltre all’uso del cervello. “E’ un bel cambiamento.”  
“È genuino,” commentò Ed. “Ecco perché piacerà alla gente.”  
Nick si trovò d’accordo con il rosso. “Esatto, mi ha convinto. Anche se mi avevi convinto già dal primo momento in cui hai sorriso lì sopra.” Disse l’uomo indicando il palco. “Quelle fossette sono magiche.”  
Harry arrossì di nuovo, le guance gli andarono a fuoco all’improvviso.  
“Quello è un altro fattore molto importante.” Aggiunse Barbara. “Harry è molto simpatico, vero? Questo è importante all’interno dell’industria musicale.”  
“Assolutamente si. Se sei carino _e_ affascinante, il pubblico ti amerà sicuramente.”  
“Dove devo firmare?” Replicò Harry sogghignando. Il suo cuore batteva ancora selvaggiamente nel petto, ma si costrinse a darsi un tono e a restare calmo.  
Ridendo, Nick scosse la testa. “Non così veloce, popstar.”  
“Ora sono io ad avere un probblema, mi sa.” Precisò il riccio.  
“Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare un modo per risolverlo.” Si offrì Nick.  
Guardando i suoi amici intorno al tavolo, Harry si sporse in avanti verso il giovane. “Quindi, hai chiesto il mio numero e una mia demo, ma non posso darti entrambi.”  
Nick sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Harry sentì che Perrie gli stava tirando dei calci sotto al tavolo. “Perché non puoi?”  
Harry scosse la testa. Dopo un breve combattimento, riuscì a intrappolare i piedi di Perrie tra le sue caviglie. “Non voglio che pensi che ti stia dando il mio numero soltanto perché voglio un contratto discografico.”  
“Oh, quanto sei nobile. Che cavaliere.” Rispose Nick. “Ok, facciamo un patto.”  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Mi dai la tua demo e prendo il numero di Niall perché è un tipo molto simpatico e carino.” Suggerì Nick, lanciando un’occhiata veloce al biondo. Barbara aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò il tizio dritto negli occhi. “E io ti lascio il mio numero, decidi tu cosa farne.”  
Harry ci pensò per un secondo. Stava considerando l’offerta, stava pensando se quella fosse la soluzione giusta per entrambi. Non voleva che Nick si sentisse usato. Era una situazione molto particolare, Nick aveva mostrato interesse non solo per Harry come persona, ma anche per la sua musica. Con la posizione che l’uomo occupava all’interno dell’industria musicale, era molto difficile per Harry distinguere chiaramente le due cose.  
Non voleva uscire con qualcuno e usarlo per dare una svolta alla sua carriera.  
Poi, pensò di nuovo che Nick era stato molto gentile. Era divertente, molto carino, e non aveva provato a saltargli immediatamente adosso. Aveva senso dell’umorismo e, da quello che Harry aveva capito durante i discorsi precedenti, a Nick piacevano le sue stesse band.  
Non c’era alcuna ragione per non provarci.  
“Okay,” disse Harry annuendo. “Affare fatto.”  
Nick sorrise, prendendo una penna e scarabocchiando il suo numero su un tovagliolo. Scambiò il numero con la custodia del cd che gli stava porgendo Harry, poi passò la penna a Niall, in modo che il biondo potesse scrivere il suo numero di cellulare.  
Quando si alzò dal tavolo, Nick fece un’occhiolino a Barbara. “Non preoccuparti amore, voglio il suo numero perché ho la sensazione che, per fare affari, è meglio che io contatti lui, piuttosto che Harry.”  
Barbara arrossì, spostando lo sguardo sul fidanzato. “Uhm, si hai ragione.”  
“È stato un piacere conoscervi ragazzi.” Nick alzò la mano per salutarli. “Ci vediamo presto, spero.”  
“Ci vediamo,” rispose Harry. “E grazie.”  
Nick gli fece l’occhiolino poi si voltò per uscire dal pub.  
Per qualche secondo il tavolo restò in silenzio, poi tutti iniziarono a parlare contemporaneamente.  
“Cazzo Harry, ce l’hai fatta!” Urlò Niall.  
“E’ totalmente preso da te.” Esclamò Perrie.  
“Te l’avevo detto che la tua perfomance avrebbe fatto colpo su qualcuno.” Borbottò Ed.  
“Quel pazzo ci ha provato con Niall?” Domandò Barbara.  
Harry decise di concentrarsi sul problema più urgente, al momento. “Dovresti stare attenta, Babs. Ti stava per rubare il ragazzo.”  
Niall intrecciò le dita con quelle della ragazza. “Lo sai che non mi piacciono gli uomini, vero?”  
“Non mi interessa,” ribattè Barbara. “Mi fa…” strinse le labbra, poi scrollò le spalle. “Come ha detto Harry, sei il mio ragazzo. È normale che mi dia fastidio.”  
Erano sulla strada giusta, pensò Harry quando un ghigno sbocciò sul viso del biondo. Niall si sporse per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di Barbara. Harry sorprese Perrie che fissava la coppia intensamente, con quello sguardo triste di nuovo intriso negli occhi. Sapeva che quella scena era un pugno allo stomaco per lei, un dolore che non sarebbe passato facilmente, il desiderio di qualcosa che era sparito definitivamente.  
“Facciamo un altro giro di bevute.” Annunciò Ed. “Dobbiamo festeggiare.”  
Perrie alzò lo sguardo, fissando il rosso per un momento, prima di concentrarsi di nuovo su Harry. “Questo è sicuramente un punto di svolta.” Quindi la ragazza afferrò le sue mani e gli sorrise. “Sono così felice per te, Haz.”  
“Non ho ancora fatto niente.” Le ricordò il riccio. “Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbero anche odiare le mie canzoni, sono diverse dalla versione live.”  
Perrie scosse la testa. “Beh, anche se fosse così – e non lo sarà, diciamoci la verità – potrai sempre uscire e scopare con Nick Grimshaw.”  
Harry sentì il rossore crescere sul suo collo. “Chi ha detto che voglio andare a letto con lui?”  
Niall e Barbara erano riemersi dalla loro piccola bolla e la ragazza indicò subito il riccio. “Scusami Harry, ma dovrai farlo… soltanto per distogliergli la mente da Niall.”  
Perrie rise. “Fallo per Babs, Harry.”  
“Seriamente,” disse Niall, la voce più seria rispetto a quella delle due ragazze. “Sembrava sinceramente interessato a te, dagli una possibilità.”  
“Non avevo intenzione di non dargliela.” Lo rassicurò Harry.  
In quel momento Ed tornò al tavolo posando una serie di bicchierini. “Ora inizia il duro lavoro, Harry.” Lo avvertì il rosso. “Firmerete un accordo e dovrai subito darti da fare, i manager non potranno fare a meno di dirti cosa fare e dove andare.”  
Harry sbattè lentamente le palpebre. “Odio quando fai così.” Gemette irritato.  
Ed sorrise. “E’ la verità amico, te lo assicuro.”  
“Tutto ciò fa parte del gioco, quando firmi un contratto discografico sai a cosa vai incontro, credo.” Rispose Harry, quindi alzò un bicchierino aspettando che gli altri copiassero il suo movimento. Bevve la bevanda in un sol sorso, l’alcol che gli bruciava la gola.  
“E se il manager ti conoscesse bene?” Domandò Niall. “E se non avesse bisogno di dirti cosa fare e ti permettesse di dire la tua e fare ciò che vuoi?”  
“Persone del genere non esistono.” Puntualizzò Ed.  
“Possono farlo. Se sono amici...”  
Per un momento, Harry si limitò a fissare intensamente Niall. Se l’amico stava per proporgli quello a cui stava pensando, tutto ciò avrebbe reso quella serata ancora più spettacolare.  
“Ascolta,” continuò il biondo, con tono serio. “Harry, ho fatto finta di essere il tuo manager negli ultimi due mesi, e ha funzionato, non è vero? Ti ho aiutato a trovare posti dove poter fare concerti, ho parlato con le persone giuste, posso aiutarti. È quello che voglio fare da tutta la vita.”  
“Ma i tuoi studi,” protestò il riccio. “Non hai ancora finito di studiare...”  
“No,” concordò Niall. “Ma questa è una grande opportunità Harry, voglio diventare un manager ma l’artista che ho intenzione di seguire ha bisogno di me, adesso.” Il biondo incrociò le braccia sul tavolo. “L’artista in questione vuole assumere un manager con una laurea? O non importa?”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto. “Vuoi diventare il mio manager?”  
“Non c’è nessuno che sappia farlo meglio di me, giusto?”  
“Io-”  
Niall sollevò una mano in aria. “Aspetta.” Si rivolse quindi a Barbara, che lo stava osservando un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “A te va bene tutto questo, non è vero?”  
La ragazza sollevò una mano, sfiorandogli i capelli biondi sulla fronte. “Penso che sia una grande occasione per te, come lo è per Harry.”  
Niall sorrise a sua volta, inclinandosi verso di lei per lasciarle un bacio. Quindi, si voltò di nuovo verso il riccio, guardandolo con un’aria speranzosa sul volto.  
“Siamo una buona squadra, insieme.” Ammise Harry. “Se lo vuoi fare va bene, sarei felice di averti al mio fianco.”  
Niall si sporse dalla sedia e tirò Harry in un abbraccio. La situazione era piuttosto imbarazzante visto che in mezzo a loro c’era ancora il tavolo. Non appena lo lasciò andare, Perrie si diresse verso il bar per poi tornare con un’altra serie di bicchierini, pieni fino all’orlo.  
Harry si voltò verso l’amica, vedendo i suoi occhi lucidi e brillanti mentre distribuiva i bicchieri.  
“Smettila,” disse Harry. “Ti ho già vista piangere abbastanza per il resto della mia vita.”  
Perrie iniziò a ridere divertita, posò il bicchierino e prese tra le mani il volto del riccio, alzandosi in punta di piedi per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. Harry era troppo sorpreso anche solo per reagire, quindi si limitò a sbattere le palpebre confuso.  
“Tutto questo è semplicemente fantastico.” Disse Perrie. “Sono davvero felice per te, Harry.”  
Ed sollevò il bicchierino, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Congratulazioni, amico.”  
Harry non provò nemmeno a fermare il sorriso che gli stava sbocciando sul volto.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunedì, Harry era passato a prendere Perrie al lavoro dopo il suo turno in panetteria. Aveva deciso di cenare al pub, lavorando su una nuova canzone, seduto ad un tavolo vuoto in un angolo. Aveva già scritto la melodia, doveva solamente adattare il testo, in qualche modo.  
Il suo cellulare vibrò accanto a lui sul tavolo. Harry lo guardo con un’espressione accigliata e aprì il messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto da Nick.  
   
 _Venerdì vado a sentire una band di nome Pixie and the Dust con alcuni amici. Sei dei nostri? xx_  
   
Harry sorrise e aspettò per rispondere al ragazzo, sapendo che a breve sarebbe uscito da lavoro.  
   
 _Mi piace come idea! Contaci! xx_  
   
Si mise nuovamente a lavorare sulla sua canzone e, quando riemerse dal suo mondo, notò che Perrie stava già sistemando gli sgabelli in sala. Harry la fissò per un momento prima di raccogliere i suoi fogli e metterli alla rinfusa dentro la borsa.  
“Chiude Phil stasera,” disse Perrie. “Vado a prendere le mie cose e possiamo andare.”  
Harry la aspettò fuori dal locale, controllando Twitter sul cellulare per passare il tempo.  
Faceva ancora piuttosto freddo per essere aprile, ma Harry riusciva già a sentire l’odore dell’estate. Perrie si era tinta i capelli di biondo per prepararsi all’estate imminente, così gli aveva detto la ragazza la scorsa settimana quando si era presentata a casa con una nuova acconciatura. Anche Harry era pronto per la bella stagione. Era pronto a cambiare la sua vita.  
“Nick ti ha scritto?” Domandò Perrie.  
Harry all’inizio era stato riluttante a contattare il ragazzo, ma l’amica lo aveva spinto a farlo, anzi, lo aveva quasi costretto.  
“Si, prima mi ha scritto.” Rispose Harry. “Venerdì andiamo ad un concerto insieme.”  
“Sembra un’idea fantastica!” Rispose Perrie, toccandogli una spalla. “Seriamente, non devi essere così insicuro. Non ti ho mai visto portare a casa nessuno da quando abitiamo insieme. Devi essere stanco di non avere nessuno accanto.”  
Harry rise dolcemente. “Non è così male.”  
“Che cosa stai aspettando?” Domandò l’amica curiosa. “Non troverai mai la persona giusta se non ti dai da fare. Nick potrebbe essere perfetto per te.”  
Harry, per un momento, pensò a dei capelli color miele, piccole mani, luminosi occhi blu. No. Non doveva assolutamente pensare a lui. “Potrebbe essere quello giusto, hai ragione,” disse infine. “Non sono il tipo che va con il primo che capita, mi piace prima conoscere bene chi faccio entrare nel mio letto.”  
“Non c’è niente di male in questo,” riflettè Perrie. “Nick sembra essere una brava persona comunque, un punto in più per lui, giusto?”  
“Giusto.” Concordò Harry.  
Scesero le scale fino alla fermata della metropolitana e iniziarono a correre quando videro il treno avvicinarsi. Dopo una breve corsa, Harry lasciò entrare Perrie per prima e si sedettero uno accanto all’altro. Durante il breve tragitto fino a casa restarono in silenzio, la testa della ragazza appoggiata sulla spalla del riccio.  
Nessuno dei due era riuscito a tornare a casa durante la giornata, colpa delle lezioni e del lavoro, così non appena arrivarono Harry svuotò la posta, guardando velocemente le lettere mentre salivano al piano superiore. C’era una cartolina da parte di Gemma che mostrava un bellissimo paesaggio italiano. Harry sospirò profondamente, invidioso del fatto che la sorella potesse andare in vacanza con il suo ragazzo.  
“C’è qualcosa per me?” Chiese Perrie mentre chiudeva la porta a chiave dietro di loro.  
“Una lettera.” Rispose Harry, consegnando alla ragazza la sua posta.  
Appoggiò le altre buste sul tavolo della cucina per aprirle più tardi e andò nella sua stanza, mettendo la chitarra nel solito angolino.  
“Dio mio!” Urlò Perrie dal soggiorno, seguito subito dopo da un altro grido acuto. “Harry!”  
Harry, preoccupato, sbirciò al di fuori della sua stanza e vide la ragazza saltellare per la cucina.  
“Harry!” Ripeté Perrie, stringendo una busta contro il petto. “Questo non può essere vero!”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Ho vinto i biglietti!” Perrie gli corse incontro, reggendo tra le mani due biglietti per un concerto. “Ho pensato di fare un tentativo e-” la ragazza sorrise estasiata, gettando le braccia attorno al collo del riccio. “Ho vinto. Ho vinto davvero!”  
“È grandioso, sono felice per te!” Harry le diede una pacca amichevole sulla schiena.  
“Devi venire con me.” Esclamò Perrie subito dopo. “E’ il mio regalo per esserti preso cura di me nelle ultime settimane.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non è necessario, Pez.”  
“Per favore, promettimi che verrai con me.” Lei lo guardò spalancando gli occhi. “Sono certa che ti piacerà.”  
“Di che band si tratta?” Domandò Harry curioso.  
“Escapade, ovviamente.” Rispose Perrie sventolandogli i biglietti in faccia.  
Harry sentì le dita intorpidirsi e il respiro bloccarsi in gola. Non era sicuro di star respirando. Si sforzò di sorridere all’amica. “Perché non porti con te qualche tua amica?”  
“A loro non piacciono.” Mormorò Perrie, con tono deluso. “Non verranno insieme a me.”  
“Neanche a me piacciono.” Sottolineò Harry.  
“Scusami?” Perrie era in piedi davanti a lui con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi. “Non ti sei nemmeno preso la briga di ascoltarli.”  
“Le boy-band non sono proprio il mio genere.” Rispose il riccio scrollando le spalle, poi si voltò per tornare nella sua stanza.  
Perrie lo seguì all’istante. “E’ una cosa così arrogante da dire, Harry. Mi hai sempre detto che nessuna band dovrebbe essere giudicata per il genere di musica che suona. Perché per gli Escapade dovrebbe essere diverso?”  
Harry contrasse le dita, il sangue gli scorreva veloce nelle vene, si sentiva nervoso e insicuro. Era riuscito ad evitare di ascoltare gli Escapade fino a quel giorno, non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi proprio in quel momento.  
“Scusa Pez,” disse sottovoce, a denti stretti. Harry si rifiutò di guardare l’amica negli occhi, si mise quindi a ripiegare una maglietta che aveva lasciato sul letto dal giorno prima. “Non sono davvero interessato ad andare a quel concerto, dovrai trovare qualcun altro che venga con te.”  
Perrie rimase in piedi sullo stipite della porta della sua stanza, con uno sguardo perso e confuso a causa della reazione esagerata che aveva avuto Harry.  
Non poteva raccontarle la verità; Harry non pensava che sarebbe mai arrivato al punto di dover spiegare a qualcuno cos’era stato _Louis_ per lui, in passato.  
“Ok, ho capito...” mormorò Perrie dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, quindi si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Harry respirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. Non doveva andare così, non avrebbe dovuto essere così duro con Perrie. Non era colpa della ragazza dopotutto, lei non sapeva nulla.  
Con un sospiro, Harry si lasciò cadere sul letto e affondò la faccia tra i cuscini morbidi.  
Non era il pensiero di vedere Louis in persona a spaventarlo. Aveva combattuto duramente e a lungo per riuscire a superare la rottura con il più grande, e sebbene le sue ferite non fossero mai guarite del tutto, Harry era riuscito ad andare avanti nel miglior modo possibile.  
Quello di cui aveva paura, quello che Harry temeva di non essere in grado di affrontare, era vedere Louis su un palco.  
Era vedere Louis vivere il suo sogno.  
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
*  
Avevano ricevuto un altro rifiuto.  
Era il settimo. Avevano spedito così tante demo che ormai avevano perso le speranze. Harry aveva letto la mail non appena era tornato da scuola, nelle ultime settimane era diventata un’abitudine controllare la sua casella di posta prima di tutto il resto.  
Harry si rannicchiò sul pavimento della casetta sull’albero, aspettando che Louis tornasse a casa. Non era ancora arrivato, forse il suo treno era in ritardo. Louis aveva trascorso gli ultimi quattro giorni a Londra, in visita a suo zio e sua zia. Dato che erano in vacanza, doveva approfittare del tempo libero per adempiere agli obblighi familiari.  
Al riccio mancava da morire, era così abituato ad avere Louis in giro ogni ora di ogni giorno che passare quattro giorni senza di lui lo aveva fatto sentire vuoto e incompleto. Metà del suo cuore aveva viaggiato fino a Londra insieme a Louis.  
Louis era l’unico in grado di rassicurare Harry riguardo l’ennesimo rifiuto, che lo stava destabilizzando e sconvolgendo. Aveva paura che non sarebbero mai riusciti a sfondare e a diventare qualcuno. Aveva bisogno di Louis affinchè potesse dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, alla fine.  
Per un momento, Harry chiuse gli occhi, permettendosi di pensare alla mail che aveva ricevuto dalla Syco un paio di mesi prima, quando finalmente avevano ricevuto una risposta positiva. Era stata positiva soltanto a prima vista, però. La Syco aveva chiesto solo a lui di andare da loro per fare un’audizione, senza Louis e Niall. Il cuore di Harry aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata quando aveva letto il messaggio nella mail.  
Aveva respinto l’offerta senza pensarci due volte. Era sempre stato il _loro_ sogno, erano una squadra, erano una band, e Harry non voleva niente di tutto ciò senza avere Louis al suo fianco.  
Tracciò con il dito il tatuaggio sul suo bicipite, nascosto sotto la manica della maglietta. I bordi ruvidi del tatuaggio erano spariti da tempo. La calligrafia di Louis era tatuata sulla sua pelle in modo permanente, segno che si appartenevano l’un l’altro.  
Gli uccelli smisero di cinguettare, si sentì un fruscio provenire dagli alberi, ed Harry aprì rapidamente gli occhi. Sapeva che era arrivato Louis e che stava salendo la scala per entrare nella casetta. Si mise quindi a sedere, incrociando le gambe, in attesa.  
“Ciao piccolo.” Lo salutò Louis sottovoce quando raggiunse la cima, strisciando per entrare all’interno.  
Qualcosa non andava. Harry riusciva a capirlo dall’espressione sul viso del maggiore. “Ciao...”  
Louis si avvicinò a lui, continuando a strisciare sul pavimento, e in un attimo si ritrovò di fronte al riccio, le mani che si posavano dolcemente sulla sua vita.   
“Mi sei mancato.” Sussurrò Harry prima di appoggiare le labbra su quelle di Louis per lasciargli un bacio. Aprì la bocca, perdendosi nel gusto familiare del maggiore, sprofondando nel suo calore.  
Louis spinse leggermente la spalla del riccio e lo costrinse a sdraiarsi per terra, finchè non si ritrovò incastrato tra le sue gambe.  
Si baciarono per alcuni minuti, forse ore, Harry perse la cognizione del tempo. Aveva di nuovo Louis tra le sue braccia, tutto il resto poteva aspettare.  
Ad un tratto, Louis sollevò bruscamente la testa, staccando le labbra da quelle del più piccolo, e respirò pesantemente, socchiudendo gli occhi, quindi si leccò le labbra. Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse, rendendogli difficile respirare correttamente.  
C’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Vado a Londra.” Mormorò Louis tranquillamente.  
Harry lo fissò negli occhi, restando immobile.  
Senza aggiungere altro, Louis si sporse di nuovo, attaccando le labbra al collo del riccio. Tirò giù il colletto della maglietta per succhiare le clavicole, la pelle di Harry era intorpidita, la sensazione delle labbra di Louis era meravigliosa e irreale.  
Il giovane fissò il soffitto in silenzio, piccole strisce di cielo erano visibili attraverso le stecche di legno che formavano il tetto della casetta. Stava provando ad elaborare le parole del suo fidanzato. Il suo cuore batteva forte e il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente.  
“Cosa hai detto?” Chiese infine, con voce roca.  
Louis smise di muoversi. Lasciò andare il colletto della maglia di Harry e si sollevò sulle braccia. La sua espressione era calma, troppo calma.  
“Ho firmato un contratto con la Syco.” Disse Louis tranquillamente. “Inizio la prossima settimana.”  
Non era altro che un brutto sogno, si disse Harry tra sè e sé. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal più grande, ma doveva- doveva farlo, se voleva svegliarsi e tornare nel suo mondo, tornare dal _suo_ Louis.  
“Mi hanno chiesto di andare a Londra per un’audizione, cercavano qualcuno per formare una band di tre persone.” Louis distolse lo sguardo dal riccio, mordendosi un labbro nervosamente. “Sono passato, ho firmato questa mattina.”  
Le mani tremanti di Harry scivolarono dai fianchi del maggiore e colpirono pesantemente il pavimento di legno. Era sicuro che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere, mentre continuava a fissare confuso il ragazzo di fronte a sé. Sentiva gli occhi asciutti, ma non riusciva nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre.   
“Mi hai mentito.” Riuscì a sussurrare Harry con voce soffocata. Non era sicuro a cosa si stesse riferendo, in realtà, se al fatto che Louis avesse mentito sul perché era andato a Londra o su qualsiasi altra cosa Louis gli avesse detto durante la loro relazione.  
Era il _loro_ sogno, non è vero?  
Perché Louis aveva deciso di realizzare il suo sogno e viverlo senza Harry?  
“Haz…” provò a dire Louis.  
E perché erano ancora così vicini? Perché Louis era aggrovigliato a lui quando gli aveva appena confessato che lo avrebbe lasciato a breve? “No.” Lo interruppe Harry, scuotendo la testa. “No…”  
“Andiamo, questo non è-”  
Harry lo spinse via, allontanandosi da lui e sedendosi per terra. “Cosa intendi per, prossima settimana?”  
“Mi trasferisco a Londra.” Disse semplicemente Louis, come se niente fosse, come se fosse tutto così facile. “Haz, era un’opportunità che non potevo rifutare.”  
Fissandolo negli occhi, Harry sentì il cuore rimettersi improvvisamente in moto e battere fuorisamente nel suo petto. “Vaffanculo Louis!” Disse semplicemente, incapace di aggiungere altro.  
Eccolo lì, Louis, il ragazzo che amava, il ragazzo di cui sapeva ogni piccola cosa, il ragazzo che Harry conosceva più di sé stesso. Eppure, in realtà, sapeva così poco di lui, non sapeva che Louis fosse capace di mettere in atto un tradimento simile. Il maggiore fissò Harry con un’espressione imperscrutabile sul volto, come se non avesse nemmeno capito la gravità della situazione e di ciò che aveva appena fatto.  
“Harry...” disse di nuovo con una voce dolce e tranquilla.  
“Hai mentito,” ripetè Harry. “Non posso-” deglutì a fatica, alzandosi in piedi e correndo verso la scala. “Hai mentito per tutto questo tempo, cazzo.”  
“Non è vero.” Louis lo seguì, afferrando il suo gomito prima che potesse scendere dalla casetta. “Ascoltami, per favore, piccolo.”  
Quel nomignolo gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi. Si fermarono negli angoli, non ancora pronte per uscire, e sentì un groppo in gola. “Non osare, non se hai intenzione di abbadonarmi come se niente fosse.” Sibilò Harry.  
Louis tirò indietro la mano come se la pelle del riccio bruciasse. Harry percepì la sua espressione cambiare, i suoi occhi da blu diventarono grigi, pieni di dolore e sofferenza.  
Benissimo, pensò Harry, scendendo velocemente i gradini. Si voltò per guardare di nuovo Louis, vide la disperazione impressa sul suo volto mentre scuoteva la testa in una silenziosa protesta.  
Harry aveva un milione di cose da dire che brulicavano nel suo cervello, per lo più accuse e parolacce. Invece, si limitò a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Louis finchè non arrivò a terra, provando a trasmettere tutti i sentimenti che stava provando attraverso il suo sguardo freddo e gelido.  
Rimase davanti all’albero per un momento, gli occhi fissi sul maggiore, il suo cuore si spezzò di nuovo quando Louis distolse lo sguardo e si morse un labbro.  
Harry si voltò e si allontanò lentamente. Sentiva le gambe rigide, come se fossero congelate. Solamente quando ebbe superato la casa di Louis si mise a correre.  
Correva alla cieca, i polmoni gli bruciavano, le lacrime gli macchiavano le guance e il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, distrutto.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Louis sbatté le palpebre e aprì gli occhi, lo schermo della televisione era acceso. Riconobbe un personaggio di Little Britain, lo osservò per qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che era stato il suo telefono a squillare e a svegliarlo.  
Lo afferrò dal comodino e rispose alla chiamata non appena vide il nome di Aiden.  
“Louis,” lo salutò il ragazzo. “Sei tornato a Londra?”  
“Da ieri, si.” Rispose Louis, rotolando sulla schiena. Dalla televisione provenivano rumori di risate. “Come stai?”  
“Sto bene, solite cose. Tu invece?” Chiese Aiden.  
“Ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio.” Sussurrò Louis in risposta.  
“Quindi sei ben riposato e stasera puoi uscire.” Replicò l’altro, sghignazzando.  
Louis si accigliò, considerando la proposta dell’amico. “Uscire per fare cosa?”  
“C’è un concerto di una band che probabilmente potrebbe piacerti,” disse Aiden. “Suoneranno in un piccolo locale a Camdem, ci saranno al massimo un centinaio di persone, si chiamano Pixie and the Dust.”  
“Che nome stupido.” Sbuffò Louis.  
“Hanno del potenziale, vedrai.”  
Louis avrebbe dovuto accettare e andare con Aiden - una band che suona in un pub per meno di cento persone sembrava proprio il tipo di gruppo che stava cercando. E se Aiden diceva che avevano del potenziale, era probabile che fossero davvero bravi e meritassero una possibilità.  
“Non stasera.” Rispose infine.  
“Louis, dai.” Insistette l’amico.  
“Domani suoneremo di nuovo all’O2.” Spiegò Louis, sentendosi stanco solo al pensiero di dover fare un altro concerto il giorno dopo. “E’ un concerto in più che dobbiamo fare prima dell’inizio del tour Europeo la prossima settimana. Speravo di riposarmi stasera, dormire un po’ di più.”  
“Perché non mi hai invitato al tuo concerto domani?” Domandò Aiden con tono offeso. “Non lo sapevo nemmeno!”  
“Puoi venire, se vuoi, ti farò entrare.” Rispose Louis. “È stato aggiunto soltanto il mese scorso, troppe richieste.”  
“Siete sempre molto richiesti, voi ragazzi.” Sospirò Aiden. “Quindi mi lasci andare al concerto da solo, stasera?”  
“Scusa, tesoro. Devo essere in piena forma domani sera.”  
“Va bene, ho capito non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo domani?”  
“Ci vediamo domani.” Confermò Louis.  
“Buonanotte...” disse sottovoce Aiden.  
“Anche a te.”  
Louis riattaccò e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Riuscì a prendere una coperta dalla poltrona e a stenderla sul suo corpo.  
Little Britain era ancora in onda in televisione, le risate e le voci dei protagonisti lo cullarono fino a quando non si riaddormentò.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
“È stato molto bello.” disse Harry, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans.  
Nick annuì, camminando tranquillamente accanto a lui. Le loro braccia si sfioravano di tanto in tanto, ma Harry non si preoccupò di mettere più spazio tra loro. Si sentiva a suo agio. Gli amici che li avevano accompagnati a vedere il concerto stavano camminando di fronte a loro, chiacchierando animatamente, non prestando loro alcuna attenzione.  
“Mi avevano detto che sono fantastici e molto bravi,” continuò il discorso Nick. “Suonano davvero bene, ma le loro canzoni non sono fatte per andare in radio.”  
“Non le manderesti?” Chiese Harry, con tono sorpreso.  
“Io conduco la Top quaranta durante lo show della mattina,” spiegò Nick, scrollando le spalle. “La loro musica è adatta ai programmi della notte, dove si ascolta musica originale e insolita.”  
Harry fissò Nick per qualche secondo. “Ti manca condurre di notte?”  
“A volte,” ammise Nick. “Non vorrei tornare indietro, però. La mia squadra è eccezionale e mi sto divertendo molto con loro.”  
“Pare proprio di si.” Concordò Harry.  
“Aw, Harold.” Disse Nick sottovoce. “Ascolti il mio programma ogni mattina solo per sentire la mia voce?”  
“Ho dovuto convincere Betsy a cambinare stazione radio in cucina.” Confessò il riccio, facendo l’occhiolino al ragazzo di fianco a lui. “Ha acconsentito quando le ho detto che il conduttore del Breakfast Show è un mio amico, sai lei ha ascoltato soltanto Capital FM negli ultimi dieci anni, era un po’ titubante.”  
“Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questa Betsy?” Chiese Nick, toccandosi il petto. “Chris Moley comunque è stato davvero bravo ed è riuscito ad accontentare quella generazione.”  
Harry rise. “E’ molto affezionata a Matt.”  
“Se solo sapesse...” Nick scosse la testa, poi si fermò non appena raggiunsero la stazione della metropolitana. “Noi andiamo da Nicco. Vuoi venire?”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto,” ammise Harry, mordendosi un labbro. “Ma devo essere in panetteria alle cinque domani mattina, dovrei proprio andare a dormire.”  
“Va bene.” Rispose Nick tranquillamente. Sembrava un po’ nervoso, con le mani affondante nelle tasche della giacca di pelle che aveva deciso di indossare quella sera.  
Harry lo guardò per un momento, riflettendo sulle varie opzioni. Poteva sporgersi e baciare Nick in quel momento, non sarebbe stato strano, vero? Nick aveva ammesso fin da subito che era interessato ad Harry, non solo musicalmente.  
“Che ne dici se usciamo di nuovo? Tipo a cena, qualcosa del genere.” Domandò alla fine.  
Nick sorrise, annuendo. “Certo, mi piacerebbe molto, chiamami quando sei libero.”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che sei tu quello più impegnato, tra i due.” Sottolineò il riccio.  
“Non sono mai troppo occupato per te.” Rispose l’uomo, facendogli l’occhiolino e chinandosi verso di lui per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia. Infine, si voltò, raggiungendo velocemente i suoi amici che stavano già scendendo verso la metro. “A proposito, parla con Niall, gli ho mandato un po’ di cose.”  
Harry lo salutò con una mano, restando in cima alle scale fino a quando Nick non sparì dalla sua vista. Lasciò che le sue dita sfiorassero lentamente la guancia che ancora formicolava per il bacio che gli aveva lasciato il ragazzo. Una brezza leggera gli spettinò i capelli, facendolo rabbrividire leggermente e seppellire le mani nelle tasche per scaldarle. Si voltò per andarsene, preoccupato dai mille pensieri che gli inondavano la mente.  
Era ora che smettesse di spingere via tutti quelli che si avvicinavano a lui. Harry non aveva avuto nessuna relazione seria da quando Louis se ne era andato. All’inizio era troppo ferito, troppo bloccato su Louis per guardare gli altri uomini e provare ad instaurare un rapporto con qualcuno. Dopo la rottura, Harry era diventato molto cauto, attento a chiunque si avvicinasse troppo, con la paura che potessero nuovamente spezzargli il cuore.  
Louis era stato il suo tutto. Harry gli aveva dato ogni singolo pezzo di lui – era quello aveva sbagliato, era stato quello il suo più grande errore. Era completamente dipendente da Louis, aveva smesso di essere sé stesso e tutte le sue azioni, o i suoi pensieri, erano focalizzati sul maggiore.  
Harry aveva confuso tutti questi sentimenti per amore vero, quando in realtà non era stata altro che una cieca dipendenza. Aveva provato ad andare a letto con persone a caso, pensando al sesso e non ai sentimenti, ma ogni volta che ci aveva provato si era sempre tirato indietro all’ultimo momento, era fuggito prima di compiere l’ultimo passo. Non era da lui, non era così che funzionavano la sua mente e il suo cuore.  
Voleva qualcosa di stabile, qualcosa di bello e onesto, voleva che il sesso avesse importanza, non che fosse soltanto un modo per liberarsi di una voglia improvvisa. Harry voleva dare il suo cuore a qualcuno che potesse prendersene cura.  
Forse, adesso, aveva finalmente una possibilità di essere felice.  
Quando tornò a casa, Harry si tolse la giacca nella sua stanza, si avvicinò alla finestra per chiudere le tende quando le sue mani di bloccarono durante il movimento, lo sguardo catturato dall’enorme cartello pubblicitario posto vicino al campetto da calcio.  
Durante le ultime settimane avevano affisso una pubblicità di una marca famosa di tè. Ora, invece, era stata sostituita con un poster degli Escapade. _Concerto speciale alla London O2 Arena_ , lesse in alto sul cartello. Lo sguardo di Louis era basso, le mani affondate nelle tasche di una giacca di jeans, i capelli spettinati alla perfezione. Zayn invece guardava di lato rispetto alla fotocamera, mentre Liam fissava davanti a lui.  
Questo era troppo, pensò Harry con un groppo in gola.  
Aveva giurato a sé stesso di non voler sapere nulla riguardo quella band, ma già conosceva i nomi degli altri due ragazzi, provando un sentimento di amarezza nei loro confronti per aver preso il posto di Harry e Niall. Il che era ridicolo, perché la band non era stata pensata per loro tre.  
Dopo aver chiuso le tende, Harry si diresse velocemente in cucina, tirò fuori il cd che Perrie aveva lasciato accanto allo stereo che avevano deciso di mettere in cucina, su richiesta del riccio. Inserì il disco e premette play.  
Quando la musica iniziò, Harry respirò profondamente e lasciò cadere le mani lungo i fianchi.  
Se voleva riuscire a lasciarsi Louis alle spalle – tutto quanto, ogni più piccola parte del suo passato – doveva sapere cosa faceva Louis adesso. Doveva scoprire cosa suonava il maggiore, dove si trovava e come viveva. Doveva sapere chi era Louis senza Harry.  
Se non l’avesse fatto, avrebbe vissuto con questo dubbio per sempre.  
Harry pensò di tornare nella sua stanza, lasciare la porta aperta e ascoltare le canzoni da lì. Tuttavia, gli sembrava di star scappando di nuovo, così recuperò il piumone dal suo letto e chiuse la porta della sua camera a chiave. Si raggomitolò sul pavimento della cucina, ascoltando la prima canzone; tra le varie voci lui ne aveva riconosciuta soltanto una.  
   
 _When I close my eyes you're still there, still smiling without a care_ , cantò qualcuno.  _I keep you in my dreams where you're close. I’ve run as far as I could but a piece of you is still with me, no place to hide._  
   
Le canzoni erano allegre e tristi, raccontavano di cuori lacerati da una parola sbagliata, di un sentimento di rimpianto, c’erano canzoni ritmate sul voler cambiare il tempo e tornare indietro. Nel mezzo c’erano altre canzoni, canzoni che non gli facevano venire in mente nulla, canzoni che non portavano chiaramente la firma di Louis.  
Harry non dovette sforzarsi più di tanto per capire quali testi aveva scritto il maggiore. Le sue canzoni raccontavano storie riguardanti lunghe giornate estive trascorse nascoste tra gli alberi, parlavano di tatuaggi che contenevano ricordi di giornate migliori.  
   
 _It's spring, but you're still snowing after two and a half years,_ _cantava la voce di Louis dolcemente, invitandolo a dormire. I want it to be snowing inside of me and never melt there. I'm losing my sense of season._  
   
 _I know it's love._  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
Harry si svegliò di soprassalto quando qualcuno accese le luci in cucina, facendolo sobbalzare. Si sedette stropicciandosi gli occhi, e vide Perrie accanto alla porta che lo fissava incuriosita. La musica stava ancora andando, riempendo la stanza.  
“Perché stai dormendo sul pavimento?” Chiese la ragazza.  
Stanco di ogni cosa, Harry decise di smettere di fingere. Probabilmente sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi una bugia ma non voleva più mentire a Perrie. “Non volevo lasciare che la voce di Louis entrasse nella mia stanza.”  
Per un momento, Perrie rimase in silenzio, poi chiuse lentamente la porta e posò la borsa sul divano. Si tolse gli stivali e spense lo stereo, infine si sedette accanto a Harry, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. “Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai raccontato.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, inclinando la testa di lato. “Che cosa?”  
“Pensavo non mi avresti mai parlato di Louis,” mormorò Perrie con tono colpevole. “Niall si è lasciato sfuggire qualcosa quando era ubriaco la scorsa settimana. Gli ho parlato dei biglietti e del fatto che non volessi accompagnarmi.” Si strinse nelle spalle, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi ha detto che non volevi venire perché siete stati in una band insieme, anni fa.”  
Niall da ubriaco non era per niente affidabile, Harry lo sapeva. Distolse lo sguardo dall’amica, accarezzando la stoffa morbida del piumone tra le dita. “E’ tutto quello che ti ha detto?”  
Perrie annuì. “Mi dispiace Haz. Se l’avessi saputo non avrei mai appeso il loro poster, o ascoltato la loro musica, e non ti avrei mai chiesto di venire al loro concerto con me.” La ragazza gli mise un braccio sulle spalle. “Non ci vado neanche io, non posso essere fan di qualcuno che ti ha tradito.”  
Harry rise. “Pez,” disse allora, numerosi ricordi piombarono di nuovo nella sua mente, ricordi di fiocchi di neve, di uno scialle rosso, di un bacio sotto la pioggia, sussurri e tocchi nascosti in una piccola casa sull’albero, sguardi rubati scambiati a scuola durante le lezioni.  
“Era… eravamo…” Harry deglutì a fatica. “Io lo amavo.” Rivelò alla fine. Era la prima volta che Harry lo diceva ad alta voce a qualcuno. Sembrava strano dirlo dopo così tanto tempo, suonava strano alle sue orecchie.  
Perrie lo fissò tenendo la mano ancorata alla sua spalla. “E lui-?”  
“Se mi ha spezzato il cuore?” Ad Harry si spezzò la voce e premette i palmi delle mani sul viso. “Si, l’ha fatto, stavamo insieme ma… non lo sapeva nessuno.” Spiegò Harry. “Ma stavamo insieme, si. Un giorno lui ha deciso di andare avanti senza di me, ed io ho permesso che mi lasciasse indietro. Io gliel’ho permesso, lo odio.” Harry aveva balbettato velocemente quel fiume di parole, i ricordi gli inondavano la mente, non riusciva più a fermarsi e sputò fuori tutto quello che si teneva dentro. “Lo odio per ciò che mi ha fatto, odio averglielo permesso. Non avrebbe mai dovuto avere tutto quel potere su di me, non avrei dovuto farmi ferire e maltrattare. Aveva deciso che non valeva la pena restare con me e si è allontanato come se niente fosse. Come ha potuto cambiare così velocemente?”  
“Harry-”  
“Come osa scrivere canzoni su di noi?” Harry alzò le mani, disgustato. “Come può scrivere tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso, come se per lui fossero ancora importanti quando in realtà è stato lui a buttare via tutto e a lasciarmi?”  
Perrie si avvicinò, tenendo le braccia strette al corpo dell’amico. “Cazzo, Harry...che idiota.” Borbottò lei.  
Harry non la corresse. Affondò la faccia nel collo della ragazza, chiudendo gli occhi. Sapeva che non era giusto, sapeva che c’erano molte altre cose da dire riguardo la sua storia con Louis, ma al momento aveva soltanto bisogno di avere qualcuno dalla sua parte, qualcuno che potesse capirlo e consolarlo.  
Respirando profondamente, si ritrasse dal corpo di Perrie, guardandola negli occhi. “Verrò con te al concerto.”  
“Harry, amore...” iniziò Perrie con tono preoccupato. “Sei sicuro che è davvero quello che vuoi?”  
Harry annuì. Aveva preso finalmente una decisione. “Devo vederlo un’ultima volta con i miei occhi per riuscire a superarlo definitivamente.”  
“Okay,” mormorò la ragazza, sfiorandogli dolcemente i capelli con le dita. “Se è questo quello che vuoi, va bene.”  
“Lo è.” Rispose Harry con tono fermo e sicuro.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lou, sei pronto?”  
Louis si voltò e alzò il pollice per far capire che era pronto. “Si, sono pronto per andare sul palco.”  
Zayn apparve accanto lui, gli mise una mano sulla schiena e la lasciò lì.  
“Dov’è Liam?”  
“Sarà qua tra un minuto,” rispose il moro. “Hai memorizzato la scaletta?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che si.”  
I concerti speciali erano fantastici, potevano suonare canzoni diverse rispetto a quelle che avevano programmato per il tour. Era un bel cambiamento rispetto ai concerti che facevano di solito, anche se, in realtà, ogni spettacolo era sempre diverso, grazie ai fan e all’atmosfera che si creava sul palco.  
“Non vedo l’ora di entrare,” disse Louis non appena Liam si unì a loro. “Cantare nuove canzoni è sempre divertente ed eccitante.”  
“Le adoreranno.” Aggiunse Liam.  
“Ne sono più che sicuro.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Harry sentì la musica iniziare a suonare attraverso la grossa porta che aveva di fronte. Non era ancora riuscito ad entrare nell’arena, non avrebbe dovuto costringere sé stesso a fare una cosa del genere. Era rimasto nell’atrio ad osservare le ragazzine eccitate entrare nell’arena, chiacchierando animatamente e comprando felpe e magliette con la faccia di Louis.  
Tutto questo lo aveva fatto sentire male.  
Ripensò al giorno in cui Louis aveva lasciato definitivamente Holmes Chapel per trasferirsi a Londra, pensò a come si era svegliato quella terribile mattina. Il suo cuore era devastato e batteva fuorisamente nel suo petto, come se non volesse più stare lì dentro, come se volesse uscire.  
Harry pensava che avrebbe potuto facilmente scambiare il suo cuore con uno nuovo. Uno che non sapeva che profumo avevano i capelli di Louis, o come accelerava il suo respiro ogni volta che Harry lo baciava, o come rideva quando qualcuno gli faceva il solletico, oppure come parlava nel sonno.  
Quella mattina, Harry aveva capito che, dopotutto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare Louis.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry fece un profondo respiro e pensò che si trovava nella stessa situazione di qualche anno prima. Stava ancora rincorrendo Louis, ma questa volta era venuto per chiudere per sempre le cose tra loro.  
Aprì la porta ed entrò nell’arena, individuando immediatamente Louis sul palco. Evitando lo sguardo del maggiore, Harry cercò il suo posto accanto a Perrie, in mezzo alla folla di persone. Sentì la tensione e la paura allentarsi non appena l’amica gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata ma allo stesso tempo felice.  
Harry finalmente poteva vedere Louis sul palco, poteva vederlo, per la prima volta in carne e ossa, dopo tre lunghi anni. Era cambiato molto, era molto più robusto, i capelli più lunghi, il viso più definito. Indossava un paio di jeans e una semplice maglietta, il tatuaggio sul braccio era in bella mostra, così che tutti potessero vederlo.  
Harry non riusciva a guardarlo.  
La musica era molto allegra, le loro voci chiare e forti sopra le urla della folla, stavano portando avanti uno spettacolo meraviglioso, divertendosi sul palco. Lo sguardo di Harry seguiva costantemente la figura del maggiore, mentre batteva il cinque a Zayn oppure mentre schiaffeggiava il sedere di Liam. Era scatenato ed energico e brillava di luce propria. I suoi sorrisi erano meravigliosi e gli facevano increspare gli angoli degli occhi in modo incantevole.  
Attorno a lui la folla era scatenata, le ragazze urlavano le canzoni e ridevano a gran voce per ogni cosa che succedeva sul palco. Harry, al contrario, si sentiva stranamente calmo. Il suo cuore batteva lentamente nel petto e restò completamente immobile per tutta la durata del concerto. Dimenticò addirittura la musica nell’arena, le urla erano un rumore soffocato nella sua testa.   
Non si era resto conto del tempo che era trascorso finchè la band non lasciò il palco e Harry dovette staccare per forza gli occhi dalla figura di Louis. Quando tornarono indietro, circa dieci minuti dopo, Harry non si era mosso di un passo, e gli occhi caddero nuovamente sul maggiore.  
“Abbiamo una sorpresa,” annunciò Louis. “E’ una canzone nuova, che suoneremo esclusivamente per voi stasera. Speriamo vi piaccia.” Quindi lanciò un’occhiata a Liam e Zayn non appena la musica partì. Era una melodia dolce e delicata. Liam cominciò a cantare, la sua voce era bassa e calda.  
   
 _I know it and yet, I’m afraid_  
 _and to confirm it you hold me_  
 _you kiss me, you say that you miss me_  
 _but I can’t calm down, oh why tonight?_  
   
Zayn iniziò a cantare la sua parte, la sua voce riempì all’improvviso il silenzio che si era venuto a creare all’interno dell’arena.  
   
 _Where are you now?_  
 _Tell me, what are you doing?_  
 _Images inside my head,_  
 _what are you thinking now?_  
   
   
Harry lasciò che quelle parole riempissero la sua mente, chiuse gli occhi e non pensò a nient’altro. Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere, era Louis.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
*  
Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.  
I polmoni gli facevano male, sentiva come se fossero trafitti da vetri rotti. Ignorò il dolore e corse un po’ più veloce. Aveva intravisto l’orologio della stazione e, se era corretto, aveva soltanto un altro minuto. Solo un minuto. Si affrettò per le scale fino ad arrivare alla piattaforma, vide che il treno era ancora lì, fermo. Provò subito ad individuare Louis in mezzo alla folla.  
Riuscì soltanto ad intravedere Niall in fondo al treno, quindi iniziò a correre di nuovo per raggiungerlo.  
“Niall,” respirò pesantemente, raggiungendo l’amico. Niall si girò verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati. “Dove-”  
Un rumore echeggiò attraverso la stazione ed il treno iniziò a muoversi. Harry alzò lo sguardo velocemente e i suoi occhi catturarono immediatamente lo sguardo di Louis. Fece un passo esitante verso il treno e vide la faccia del maggiore attraverso il vetro del finestrino.  
Harry si sentì come paralizzato, troppo sconvolto dall’immagine che aveva di fronte. Louis fissò il riccio, i suoi occhi rossi, le guance macchiate dalle lacrime che aveva versato, la pelle pallida, le labbra morsicate, mentre lui si stava allontanando lentamente, molto lentamente.  
“Lou,” disse Harry sottovoce, allungando una mano verso il finestrino. “Per favore.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire dai suoi occhi, poi si voltò e rivolse la schiena al più piccolo.  
Harry si fermò di scatto, stringendosi la mano sul fianco. Guardò il treno prendere man mano velocità, uscire dalla stazione e portargli via Louis.  
Questa volta non avrebbe pianto, aveva già versato troppe lacrime nei giorni precedenti. Invece, cercò di respirare profondamente attraverso le schegge che sembravano perforargli i polmoni, cercando di dare un senso a tutto quello che era successo.  
Rimase in stazione a lungo, guardando in lontananza, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male per far sì che Louis gli voltasse le spalle.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Aprendo gli occhi, gli sfuggì una sola lacrima, le labbra gli tremavano leggermente. Il suo sguardo cadde di nuovo su Louis, che si stava sedendo sulle scale nella zona superiore del palco, gli occhi chiusi, mettendo tutto il cuore nelle parole che stava cantando.  
Sembrava il ragazzo di cui Harry si era innamorato tanti anni prima.  
   
 _But I know I’ll stay 'cause next to you is where I belong._  
   
Le parole squarciarono il cuore di Harry.  
   
 _Let me believe it when you’re gone._  
 _I guess it’s just a helpless night,_  
 _a helpless night, a helpless night._  
   
Era così, pensò Harry, mentre Louis ripeteva quelle parole sul palco ancora e ancora. Era così che si sentiva, indifeso, inerme, e questo rendeva più facile lasciarsi andare, lasciar andare finalmente Louis nello stesso modo in cui il maggiore aveva lasciato indietro Harry tre anni prima.  
Perrie prese la sua mano, intrecciò le loro dita senza dire una parola. Harry la strinse a sua volta.  
Louis aprì gli occhi e, per un momento, Harry pensò che l’avrebbe riconosciuto, ma ovviamente non andò così. Non sarebbe mai successo. Lo sguardo di Louis scivolò sulla folla mentre cantava l’ultima strofa, poi tutte le luci si spensero.  
Forse anche Louis era riuscito ad andare avanti, a voltare pagina.  
   
 _My heart melts when you’re gone._  
  
  
 


	6. Capitolo sei - Abbandono

**Empty Skies**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo sei - Abbandono.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                               **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis sapeva di non doversi sentire così compiaciuto, ma ogni volta che Zayn o Liam combinavano qualche pasticcio, si sentiva stranamente sollevato. Gli ricordava che anche loro erano, dopotutto, solo esseri umani, e anche se di solito riuscivano a gestire la fama molto meglio di lui, non potevano sempre affrontare il tutto egregiamente.  
Erano tornati a casa dopo la prima parte del loro tour europeo solo per pochi giorni, l’aria primaverile era frizzante, gli alberi ormai erano in piena fioritura, e si sentiva già profumo d’estate. Quindi, davvero, chi potrebbe biasimare Zayn per comportarsi in modo un po’ sconsiderato?  
Era stato fuori con degli amici, ed ovviamente aveva bevuto, e da quel momento le cose si erano complicate. Perché, essendo ubriaco marcio, Zayn non ci aveva pensato molto a tornare a casa con una ragazza conosciuta proprio quella sera al bar.  
“Mi ha chiesto come mi chiamassi,” aveva protestato il moro ieri mattina quando il loro team di PR li aveva chiamati per una riunione urgente. “Non aveva idea di chi fossi.”  
“Apparentemente lo sapeva, però,” qualcuno gli aveva detto tranquillamente, mostrando un profilo su Twitter e aprendo un link di Instagram. La ragazza aveva pubblicato una foto di Zayn che dormiva, con i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni ed il petto nudo.  
Le reazioni erano state tantissime, e le loro fan erano impazzite su tutti i social.  
Seguendo il consiglio del loro team, tutti decisero di rimanere dentro e non uscire, così che non sarebbero stati visti in pubblico dove qualcuno poteva fermarli e fare domande scomode. Avevano abbastanza da fare comunque, pensò Louis, quindi non avevano molto tempo per uscire e farsi vedere in giro.  
Erano rimasti rintanati in studio, dove stavano registrando alcune tracce per il loro nuovo album. Aiden era lì, così come altre persone con cui avevano scritto canzoni nel corso degli anni, oltre a produttori e tecnici. Avevano scelto solo quattro canzoni che avrebbero sicuramente fatto parte del nuovo album, tre scritte da Louis, una da Liam.  
“Questo sarà molto diverso rispetto ai vostri precedenti due album,” aveva commentato Aiden, leggendo nuovamente i testi delle canzoni. “Un enorme cambiamento. Sarà grandioso.”  
Zayn era stato piuttosto silenzioso per tutto il giorno, non partecipando a nessun tipo di discorso. Metteva via il suo cellulare quando gli veniva chiesto di registrare una parte o di prestare attenzione, ma a parte quello aveva continuato a tenere lo sguardo incollato sul suo telefono. Probabilmente stava controllando Twitter per vedere cosa stavano scrivendo le fan su di lui.  
Louis voleva dirgli di lasciar perdere, di aspettare che tutto scemasse perché tra un paio di giorni a nessuno sarebbe importato più di quella faccenda. Però, alla fine, sapeva che Zayn era diverso – Liam e Zayn erano molto diversi da lui.  
A Zayn piaceva tenersi aggiornato sulle cose che i media riportavano su di loro, sapeva sempre delle ultime voci che erano state diffuse sul loro conto. Anche Liam lo faceva, ma lui non si limitava soltanto a leggere, perché aveva anche la tendenza di commentare il tutto su Twitter.  
Louis invece aveva smesso di leggere e seguire quelle notizie molto tempo fa. Non sapeva chi stava presumibilmente frequentando questa settimana, o quale atteggiamento da stronzo aveva mostrato in qualche intervista, o quanto fosse orribile il suo abbigliamento quando è arrivato alle prove l’altro giorno.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo quanto sentì Liam ritornare nella stanza. Erano in pausa pranzo, ed apparentemente il loro assistente era appena tornato da Tesco, dove era andato a comprare qualcosa da poter mettere sotto i denti. Liam gli porse un piccolo box da pranzo ed una bottiglia d’acqua, poggiando poi quello di Zayn sul tavolo.  
Zayn aveva la testa poggiata sul grembo di Louis; non aveva nemmeno sentito Liam rientrare, e aveva continuato a scorrere incessantemente il dito sul cellulare.  
“Ehi, Z,” disse, accarezzando piano i capelli del moro. “Hai fame?”  
“Non proprio,” mormorò il giovane.  
“Andiamo, Zay,” disse Liam dolcemente, allungando un braccio per picchiettare piano sulla spalla del moro. “Non lasciarti abbattere da queste cose.”  
Accigliandosi, Zayn si girò verso di lui. “Non si tratta dei commenti negativi da parte delle fan,” chiarì. “E’ soltanto frustrante il fatto che ogni ragazza che incontro si rivela essere soltanto alla ricerca di fama.”  
Louis annuì. “Non è facile trovare qualcuno di genuino.”  
“Se può farti stare meglio,” disse Liam, agitando una rivista davanti ai loro volti. “ _Heat_ è molto più interessato al nuovo fidanzato di Nick Grimshaw che al tuo piccolo sbaglio.”  
“Non mi importa,” replicò Zayn, girando di nuovo la testa per guardare il suo cellulare.  
Louis guardò Liam sfogliare le pagine della rivista con il volto di Nick Grimshaw in copertina. “A chi importa di lui comunque?”  
L’amico si strinse nelle spalle. “A un bel po’ di persone in realtà,” sottolineò.  
Aiden tornò proprio in quel preciso momento, scivolando sul divano accanto a Liam. Aveva un sandwich in una mano e guardava interessato la pagina che Liam stava leggendo. Louis lo vide corrugare la fronte.  
“Chi è quel ragazzo?”  
Liam alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Il nuovo fidanzato di Nick Grimshaw, a quanto pare.”  
“Penso di averlo già visto.” rifletté Aiden.  
“Forse è uno di quelli che Louis ha scopato,” scherzò Liam, guardandolo con un ghigno. “E’ assolutamente il suo tipo.”  
“Fanculo, Li.” Louis lo guardò torvo. “Mi piace pensare che qualcuno che sia stato con me non cada così in basso da andare a letto con Nick Grimshaw. Cerco sempre di scegliere persone _decenti_.”  
Liam roteò gli occhi e voltò pagina. “Come dici tu.”  
“Qual è il tuo problema con Grimmy, comunque?” Chiese Aiden.  
“E’ un’idiota.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non il genere di persone che mi piace frequentare.”  
 Aiden annuì piano.  
“E’ perché è altrettanto spiritoso come Lou,” commentò Zayn. “E a Louis non piacciono le persone che sono altrettanto brave a prendere per il culo la gente.”  
“Come ho detto,” ripeté Louis semplicemente. “Mi piacciono le persone decenti.”  
“Almeno le persone con cui hai dormito non hanno pubblicato foto con te nel loro letto,” borbottò il moro.  
Louis sospirò e gli diede una pacca leggera sulla testa. Zayn si girò e si raggomitolò contro il suo stomaco, nascondendo il viso nella maglietta di Louis.  
Un giorno, pensò Louis, passando le dita tra i capelli del moro, l’amico avrebbe trovato qualcuno degno di lui, qualcuno a cui non importavano i soldi o la fama. Qualcuno che sarebbe stato lì per Zayn, per la sua meravigliosa persona e non per altri motivi.  
Louis ripensò al giorno in cui si era seduto sul treno prima di partire, quando aveva osservato Harry con un’espressione disperata e allo stesso tempo feroce sul viso, le lacrime agli occhi. Gli era sembrato così perso in quel momento, come se avesse avuto bisogno di una sola cosa per poter riprendere il controllo di sé stesso e della sua vita – Louis. Aveva soltanto bisogno che Louis tornasse sui suoi passi.  
Questo era stato il problema, però. Harry aveva avuto troppo bisogno di lui, aveva costruito tutta la sua intera vita intorno a Louis, fino al punto in cui non era stato in grado di fare un solo passo senza avere il più grande al suo fianco. Non era stato salutare per nessuno dei due.  
Tuttavia, questo non giustificava tutto ciò che Louis aveva fatto ad Harry.  
Aveva perso la possibilità di trovare qualcuno perfetto per sé stesso in quel preciso momento, quando Harry lo aveva fissato attraverso il finestrino del treno. In quel momento, Louis aveva rinunciato all’amore per diventare quello che era adesso.  
Forse era un cliché, ma è vero che non si possono avere entrambi. Louis aveva deciso di volere una grande carriera e si era lasciato dietro l’unico vero amore che avesse mai conosciuto.  
E non aveva preso la decisione sbagliata, pensò mentre sentiva Zayn respirare in modo uniforme contro il suo stomaco. Aveva ottenuto ciò che aveva sempre sognato, aveva trovato Zayn e Liam, e non avrebbe mai dimenticato tutte le loro avventure, tutti i bei ricordi che avevano costruito assieme. Non riusciva ad immaginare qualcun altro al suo fianco, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prendere il loro posto. Non era stata la cosa sbagliata da fare.  
Non era stata nemmeno la cosa più giusta, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
“Grazie per essere venuto, Niall,” disse Louis tranquillamente, guardando il terreno.  
La gente li superava indisturbata, salendo sul treno. Louis guardò il suo orologio, notando che gli rimanevano ancora cinque minuti.  
“Non ti avrei lasciato andare via senza salutarti in modo appropriato.” Disse Niall, colpendo leggermente la sua spalla.  
“Capisco se mi odi in questo momento, lo sai?” Gli disse Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Ho davvero fatto un gran casino, dopotutto. Ho mandato tutto a puttane.”  
“Questo è vero,” concordò Niall. “Avresti dovuto dircelo dall’inizio, amico. È una cosa talmente grande.” Rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi. “Sai che nessuno di noi ti avrebbe mai fermato.”  
Louis annuì, non riuscendo a trovare le parole adatte per rispondere.  
“Harry è distrutto, però,” mormorò il biondo. “Non capisce. E nemmeno io, lo sai?” Aggiunse.  
“Lo amo,” disse, sentendo la gola stretta mentre le lacrime cominciavano a bagnargli gli occhi. “Ma lui- non posso farlo, Ni.”  
Il giovane si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando una mano sul suo braccio. “Che cosa?”  
“Starà meglio senza di me,” buttò fuori il castano. “Lui conta su di me completamente, ed è troppo. Non ce la faccio.”  
Un suono acuto li fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
“Lou-”  
Louis sollevò la testa, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. “Gli ho spezzato il cuore.”  
Niall sospirò, attirandolo in un abbraccio. “Sei il più grande idiota che abbia mai conosciuto, Louis,” ringhiò profondamente. “Pensi che Harry si affidi a te completamente? Anche tu fai altrettanto affidamento su di lui, non lo sai?”  
Louis si ritrasse, fissando il volto di Niall. “Cosa?”  
“Sai che è un errore,” disse il biondo severamente. L’espressione seria sul volto dell’amico era una cosa così insolita da vedere che un po’ lo spaventava. “Lo sai che senza di lui non ce la farai mai. Avete bisogno l’uno dell’altro, Louis. E non è troppo tardi per riavere Harry, lui ti perdonerebbe.”  
Lo farebbe, pensò Louis. Harry lo avrebbe sempre perdonato. Si sarebbero svegliati insieme, lui avrebbe baciato le lacrime del riccio e quest’ultimo avrebbe baciato il sorriso sulle sue labbra. Sarebbero tornati alle loro vite - una vita in cui avrebbero soltanto continuato a sognare di diventare grandi, un giorno.  
Louis scosse la testa. Abbracciò di nuovo Niall, affondando il viso contro il suo collo.  
“Abbi cura di te, Niall.” Gli disse, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo. “Mi dispiace, okay?”  
Il biondo si accigliò profondamente, ma invece di dire altro, si limitò ad annuire.  
Louis si voltò e salì sul treno, sedendosi al suo posto. Le lacrime iniziarono a cadere una volta che fu da solo. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, pensando ad Harry – al modo in cui si era congelato tra le sue braccia, all’espressione ferita sul suo viso, alla rabbia che aveva mostrato quando se ne era andato.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto avere entrambi. Stare con Harry lo avrebbe sempre trattenuto, gli avrebbe sempre fatto desiderare di fare un passo indietro e tenere in considerazione soltanto ciò che sarebbe potuto andare bene per loro, non per lui singolarmente.  
Con Harry, non c’era _Louis_. C’erano soltanto _Harry_ e _Louis_.  
L’offerta era valida soltanto per Louis, però.  
Prese un respiro tremante, sollevando lo sguardo, ed in quel momento i suoi occhi si scontrarono con quelli di Harry. Louis riuscì a vedere che stava respirando affannosamente, con gli occhi spalancati, e sembrava disorientato. Si avvicinò disperatamente a lui, la sua mano si allungò per poter così toccare il vetro che si sovrapponeva tra di loro.  
No, pensò Louis. Non poteva restare – Harry lo tratteneva come un’ancora che trascinava una fune sul fondo del mare. Louis sapeva che se fosse rimasto il loro rapporto si sarebbe sgretolato, perché avrebbe dato ad Harry la colpa di tutto.  
E questo non era giusto per nessuno di loro.  
Il riccio lo capì perché in quel momento la sua espressione si trasformò, la disperazione prese possesso dei suoi occhi, ed abbassò la mano. Il treno iniziò a muoversi e Louis notò che il riccio stava scuotendo la testa, sconvolto e frustrato. Sostenne lo sguardo di Harry ancora per qualche istante e cercò di fargli capire tutto quello che provava attraverso i suoi occhi.  
_Mi dispiace, non posso restare,_ _è tutto troppo. Ho bisogno di farlo per me stesso._ Voleva dirglielo, voleva gridarlo, non era sicuro del fatto che i suoi occhi potessero ruscire ad esprimere tutto quello che stava pensando.  Harry si voltò, spezzando il loro contatto visivo. L’espressione disperata del riccio rimase impressa nelle sue palpebre anche quando chiuse gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pez!”  
Harry si precipitò nell’appartamento, trovando la cucina vuota e dirigendosi così verso la stanza della ragazza. Si fermò davanti allo stipite della porta, fissando Perrie, la quale era in piedi su una sedia di fronte al suo letto. Teneva le mani su un angolo del gigantesco poster degli Escapade e lo guardò da sopra una spalla.  
“Oh, ciao Harry,” lo salutò allegramente.  
Il riccio si accigliò, l’eccitazione dimenticata. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Penso che sia giunto il momento di sbarazzarmene,” gli disse l’amica, strappando delicatamente l’angolo del poster attaccato con lo scotch al muro.  
Erano passati quasi due mesi dal concerto, e Perrie non aveva pronunciato una singola parola sulla band da quel momento. Non ascoltava nemmeno più la loro musica – almeno non quando Harry era nei paraggi.  
“Sai che non devi farlo, vero?” Chiese Harry, guardandola attentamente mentre staccava anche l’altra parte.  
“Guardarlo in realtà mi fa provare un po’ di nausea,” confessò Perrie. “Sono una band grandiosa, ed il loro concerto è stato fantastico, ma…” Si interruppe, arrotolando il poster tra le mani.  
Quando fece per scendere dalla sedia, Harry si precipitò verso di lei per darle una mano.  
“Sembravi così triste, sai?” La ragazza scrollò le spalle, guardandolo. “Sei mio amico, Harry, e non voglio guardare ogni giorno la faccia del tizio che ti ha ferito.”  
Il riccio sorrise debolmente. “Sto bene, Perrie.”  
Con uno sguardo severo, Perrie sostenne il suo sguardo. “Hai pianto.”  
“Non è vero!” Harry gemette e si nascose il viso tra le mani, sentendo le sue guance scaldarsi per l’imbarazzo.  
“Lo hai fatto, anche se solo per un po’.” Perrie mise da parte il poster ed afferrò le mani del giovane, tirandole verso il basso. “Ed anche se tu non lo avessi fatto, non vorrei comunque la sua faccia sul mio muro, non dopo tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato.”  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, inghiottendo il nodo che sentiva in gola. “È passato adesso, l’ho superata.” Srotolò il poster sul letto di Perrie con una mano finché il viso di Louis non apparve di fronte a lui. “Non fa più male, sai?”  
La ragazza annuì. “Questa è una buona cosa.”  
“Vedere la sua faccia non mi infastidisce più come prima.” Harry pensò al ragazzo che aveva visto sul palco, luminoso e felice. Non era assolutamente il ragazzo che aveva lasciato andare molti anni prima. Quel ragazzo non c’era più, e quello che lo guardava dai poster e dai cartelloni pubblicitari non era altro che un estraneo per lui.  
“Probabilmente non è mai stato amore,” aggiunse tranquillamente, arrotolando nuovamente il poster. “Non mi avrebbe fatto ciò che ha fatto se lo fosse stato, giusto?”  
Harry colse lo sguardo negli occhi di Perrie, ed intuì che lei aveva capito il suo ragionamento perché era arrivata alle stesse conclusioni riguardo la sua situazione. Scuotendo la testa, la ragazza si avvicinò ad Harry e lo abbracciò. “Prenderò un poster solo di Zayn. È molto meglio comunque.”  
Il riccio rise, si accoccolò nell’abbraccio di Perrie e rimasero così per un minuto intero. “Ehi,” disse lui, lasciando un dolce bacio sui suoi capelli biondo platino. “In realtà sono venuto qui per darti delle buone notizie.”  
Lei si ritrasse, sogghignando. “Quali?”  
“Farò un concerto,” le disse il giovane, osservando il suo viso illuminarsi ancora di più. “Ad un evento della BBC il mese prossimo. Niall ha organizzato il tutto e Nick ha messo una buona parola su di me.”  
“Wow!” Perrie saltellò. “E’ il primo evento davvero importante per te, non è vero? Insomma, non ci sarà nessun altro sul palco con te quella sera?”  
Harry annuì eccitato. “No, solo io. Ed è una specie di evento VIP, ci saranno celebrità e pezzi grossi dell’industria musicale.”  
Perrie gli gettò le braccia al collo. “Sono così orgogliosa di te, Harry!”  
Il riccio le scompigliò piano i capelli. “Grazie, tesoro. Davvero. Questa estate sarà fantastica,” aggiunse poi. “Niall mi ha segnato per partecipare anche ad altri quattro festival. Potrò suonare veramente, di fronte ad un vero pubblico.”  
“Lo farai.” Rise la ragazza. “Vuoi vedere cosa ho comprato oggi?” Si voltò ed aprì la borsetta, tirando fuori un CD.  
“Cazzo, è già uscito?” Sussultò il riccio. Teneva tra le mani il primo disco di Ed – tra tutte le cose che aveva avuto da fare di recente, si era completamente dimenticato della data di uscita dell’album dell’amico.  
“E,” aggiunse Perrie, tirando fuori la rivista _Heat._ La faccia di Nick era sulla copertina, quindi Harry aveva già un’idea di cosa ci sarebbe stato scritto all’interno.  
“L’ho comprato perché c’è un articolo su Zayn,” ammise. “Indovina però di cosa parlano nelle loro principali pagine?”  
Harry le strappò la rivista dalle mani e la aprì, sfogliando le pagine fino a quando non vide una foto di se stesso mentre camminava accanto a Nick.  
“Sono in una rivista di gossip,” disse con occhi spalancati.  
Perrie sorrise ampiamente. “Penso che abbiamo molto da festeggiare stasera, non è vero?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I festival erano stati fantastici.  
Harry aveva passato l’ultimo mese a sistemare la sua vita e a prepararsi per i suoi concerti. Aveva dovuto ridurre l’orario di lavoro al panificio per avere più tempo per poter scrivere canzoni ed esercitarsi. Nick lo aveva trascinato ad alcuni eventi, presentandolo sempre alle persone giuste.  
Grazie a tutto ciò, Harry era finito in uno studio con Niall ed un amico di Nick, ed aveva registrato un demo appropriato da poter mandare a diverse etichette discografiche. Niall aveva detto che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che qualcuno lo notasse, uno dei grandi dell’industria lo avrebbe sicuramente contattato per fargli firmare un contratto discografico.  
Le cose con Nick si stavano sviluppando piano e costantemente. Il giovane lo invitava quando era fuori con gli amici, ma abbastanza spesso si univa ad Harry quando si incontrava con Niall ed Ed al The Anchor’s Rope. Non avevano mai spinto troppo oltre le cose, Nick non aveva mai fatto domande e si era sempre adeguato ai suoi ritmi ed alla sua vita, e questo era stato un bel cambiamento.  
Si erano anche baciati, avevano pomiciato un paio di volte, ma Harry non era ancora andato a letto con Nick. Adesso, inoltre, sarebbe dovuto andare via per quasi un mese per suonare a tre diversi festival, e si sentiva sollevato di poter passare un po’ di tempo da solo.  
A questo punto, Harry non era sicuro di volere una relazione seria – avrebbe complicato sicuramente le cose. Per il momento, voleva solamente concentrarsi sulla sua carriera.  
Riusciva ad immaginarsi a fare questa cosa per sempre, adorava cantare ed esibirsi, ed i festival erano _fantastici_.  
Quelli a cui Niall lo aveva iscritto erano piccoli, ma comunque sempre meglio di nulla. La gente si stava effettivamente radunando attorno al palco per vederlo esibirsi ed Harry sentiva i suoi nervi farsi sempre più tesi. Amava l’atmosfera che si creava a questo tipo di eventi, amava condividere una tenda con Niall e guardare gli altri artisti esibirsi prima e dopo di lui. Anche Ed si era esibito al primo festival a cui aveva partecipato, ed alla fine del concerto di Harry, il rosso era salito sul palco insieme a lui per suonare insieme. Anche Niall si era unito a loro per suonare una canzone.  
Ad Harry era piaciuto davvero tanto, si era sentito finalmente felice e sicuro di se stesso.  
Ora, tuttavia, si sentiva nervoso come non mai. Dei tre festival a cui aveva partecipato, questo era il più grande ed il più importante ed Harry aveva commesso l’errore di dare un’occhiata al pubblico da dietro le quinte. C’erano un sacco di persone già radunate sotto al palco, in attesa che il riccio iniziasse lo spettacolo.  
“Harry,” disse Niall calmo. “Cosa c’è di diverso dall’ultima volta? Esci e suoni le tue canzoni. Ti ameranno.”  
Harry emise un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare il suo battito cardiaco. Sarebbe andato tutto bene una volta salito sul palco, lo sapeva. Si sarebbe sentito meglio non appena avrebbe iniziato a suonare. La parte più difficile era convincersi a camminare per uscire dal backstage.  
“Posso venire con te.” si offrì Niall.  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Cazzo, Haz.” Gemendo, Niall gli strattonò un braccio per farlo alzare dal pavimento. “Hai davvero bisogno di superare questa tua paura del palcoscenico. Non puoi diventare un cantante famoso se fai così.”  
“Lo so,” gracchiò il riccio, sentendo le ginocchia traballanti non appena si alzò in piedi.  
“Come faceva?” Volle sapere il biondo. “Lui riusciva sempre a calmarti.”  
Harry pensò alle mani di Louis, riuscì a percepire il tocco fantasma dei suoi polpastrelli sulla sua epidermide, o una delle sue mani che gli scompigliava i capelli. La sua voce echeggiò nella testa del riccio, familiare e rasserenante. Il cuore di Harry perse un battito.  
Era cambiato da allora, non era più quel ragazzo di tanti anni fa. Non era più spaventato, cazzo.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò, stringendo le mani a pugni. “Vado fuori,” disse poi, afferrando la sua chitarra.  
Vide la faccia confusa di Niall, ma non disse nulla. Lo guardò un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi ed uscire sul palco a passo veloce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ricordarmi di nuovo perché sono dovuto venire qui?” Chiese Louis, osservando la folla di persone davanti a lui.  
“Perché il nostro PR pensava che fosse ora che ci facessimo vedere di nuovo in giro,” gli ricordò Liam.  
“E questa è una festa, ma non una _vera festa_.” Aggiunse Zayn.  
“Non vorresti che lo fosse?” Sospirò Louis, prendendo un bicchiere di champagne da un cameriere che passò di lì con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri.  
“In realtà vorrei semplicemente essere nel mio letto.” Fece notare Liam. Indossava un completo, ed era elegante come sempre. Louis pensò che non avrebbe mai capito il perché Liam si mettesse in ghingheri ogni volta che andavano da qualche parte. I completi erano così dannatamente fastidiosi e scomodi. “Con pizza e birra.”  
“Mi unirei a te,” mormorò Zayn. “Beh, dal momento che siamo qui, vado a controllare se il bar offre dei drink migliori.”  
Liam invece fu trascinato in una conversazione con qualcuno che lui non conosceva e Louis sospirò tra sè e sè. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla folla, individuando una serie di volti familiari. C’erano molte persone che avrebbe dovuto andare a salutare correttamente e con cui avrebbe dovuto chiacchierare per mantenere salda la loro relazione d’affari.  
Beh, decise poi, potevano anche avvicinarsi loro per venire a parlare con lui. Bevve un altro sorso di quello champagne troppo costoso ma anche troppo secco, per i suoi gusti. Era sicuro al cento per cento che non sarebbe riuscito a procurarsi una birra, in un posto del genere.  
Il suo sguardo si posò su un tizio in piedi non troppo lontano da lui. Gli dava le spalle, ma Louis dovette ammettere che la sua schiena era maledettamente attraente. Spalle ampie e vita sottile, gambe magre avviluppate in degli skinny jeans molto stretti, ed un sedere piccolo e sodo, della giusta misura, che si adattava perfettamente alla sua figura. La posizione del ragazzo era un po’ goffa, però. Aveva i piedi quasi incrociati, le braccia dietro la schiena e le dita allacciate. I suoi capelli scuri non erano esattamente ricci, c’era soltanto qualche ciocca ondulata che ricadeva perfettamente sulle sue spalle, ed erano legati da quella che sembrava una bandana.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo per guardare il ragazzo accanto al tizio sconosciuto ed un sapore amaro si posò sulla sua lingua, sapore che cercò di cacciare via con un sorso di champagne. Il tipo sexy era in compagnia di Nick Grimshaw, il che lo rendeva dieci volte meno attraente.  
Sfortunatamente però, il tizio era cento volte più attraente rispetto al resto della gente presenti nella stanza, e Louis non aveva ancora nemmeno visto la sua faccia.  
“Ehi, Lou,” disse Liam accanto a lui. Louis distolse lo sguardo dal ragazzo in jeans neri attillati per rivolgere la sua attenzione all’amico. “La BBC sta organizzando un evento di beneficenza che si terrà ad agosto, la settimana dopo che saremo tornati dalla Spagna.”  
Louis inclinò la testa, guardando l’uomo di fronte a Liam. “Come possiamo aiutare?”  
“Ho inviato una richiesta al vostro management,” disse l’uomo, scrollando le spalle. “Ma mi hanno detto che non eravate disponibili per quella data.”  
“Quale data esattamente?” Louis volle sapere. Non che non si fidasse di Liam, ma quando si trattava di organizzare orari ed eventi – non si fidava di Liam. Spesso sbagliava le date e mischiava eventi su eventi. Quindi sì, non era assolutamente affidabile.  
“Il venti di agosto.” Rispose l’uomo, con tono speranzoso.  
“Abbiamo una settimana libera dopo la Spagna, no?” Chiese Liam, rivolgendo un’espressione accigliata a Louis.  
“Si, è così.” Louis posò il bicchiere, rinunciando a finire quello champagne secco. “Di che evento di beneficenza di tratta?”  
“Stiamo raccogliendo fondi per sensibilizzare le persone sugli atti di bullismo che purtroppo accadono nella maggior parte delle scuole del Regno Unito. È una campagna contro il bullismo nelle scuole.”  
Louis non aveva idea del perché il loro management avesse rifiutato la richiesta, a lui sarebbe piaciuto davvero tanto sostenere quel progetto. “Ci piacerebbe molto aiutarvi,” disse infatti. Era una buona causa, davvero una buona causa, ed avrebbe di sicuro migliorato la loro immagine. Avrebbero usato la loro influenza per fare qualcosa di buono – Louis voleva farlo assolutamente. “Ne parleremo tra di noi e vi faremo sapere.”  
L’uomo sorrise, allungando una mano verso di Louis. “Grazie mille, ragazzi.” Afferrò poi anche la mano di Liam, scuotendola calorosamente.  
“Ah, guarda,” Louis sentì dire da una voce dietro di lui, proprio mentre Zayn tornava dal bar, unendosi a loro. Il moro sorrise educatamente, quindi Louis si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Nick Grimshaw. “Anche i miei amici degli Escapade sono venuti.”  
Il giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo indifferente, poi notò il tizio accanto a lui e-  
Il suo cuore saltò un battito, due, tre. Gli sembrava che non battesse più normalmente.  
I riccioli erano spariti. O, beh non proprio, c’era ancora qualche ciocca ondulata, pensò Louis, ricordando i suoi pensieri di qualche minuto prima. Anche le guance paffute e rotonde erano scomparse, sostituite da zigomi affilati. Le fossette continuavano a spuntare sulle sue guance, splendide come sempre, il sorriso un po’ sbilenco, la bocca troppo grande per quel viso e le labbra rosa e piene.  
I suoi occhi verdi erano ancora luminosi, ed avevano un aspetto amichevole e caldo. Il cuore di Louis si rimise in movimento, battendo più forte e più veloce che mai.  
“Questo è Harry,” sentì dire ancora dalla voce di Nick, la quale era come un sibilo per le sue orecchie.  
“Ciao,” disse Harry – e cos’era quella voce? Roca e bassa, molto più ruvida rispetto a prima. Carta vetrata su velluto, pensò Louis, ogni fibra del suo corpo era attratta dal ragazzo di fronte a lui. Il riccio tese la mano e strinse quella di Zayn, afferrando poi quella di Louis con disinvoltura prima di passare a Liam. “Piacere di conoscervi.”  
Lui non – Louis lo fissò. Fissò Harry. Perché era proprio Harry quello di fronte a lui. Il ragazzo con cui Louis aveva avuto il suo primo bacio, il ragazzo con cui aveva avuto la sua prima volta, l’unica persona a cui avesse mai detto ‘ti amo.’ E non lo aveva riconosciuto.  
“Harry suonerà stasera.” Annunciò Nick. “Voi ragazzi resterete letteralmente a bocca aperta, ha delle canzoni pazzesche.”  
Harry arrossì, abbassando la testa e scuotendola piano. Il suo labbro inferiore era luccicante, rosa e bagnato perché se lo mordeva ripetutamente, le sue ciglia gettavano lunghe ombre sulle sue guance, sembravano quasi finte.  
Louis non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.  
“Stai parlando con la band di maggior successo al mondo, qui.” Harry ricordò a Nick, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Non penso che resteranno a bocca aperta così facilmente.”  
Louis guardò la mano di Nick che si posava sul fianco di Harry mentre cercava di avvicinarlo appena un po’ di più al suo corpo – ed Harry glielo lasciò fare tranquillamente.  
“È modesto.” Disse Nick con un ghigno.  
“Non vedo l’ora di sentirti suonare,” disse Liam ad Harry e Louis non dovette nemmeno guardarlo in volto per sapere che il sorriso dell’amico era sincero e gentile.  
“Grazie,” disse il riccio dolcemente. Non lo aveva riconosciuto sul serio. Eppure, doveva essersi accorto del fatto che lui lo stava fissando con intensità – doveva essersene accorto per forza. “Significa molto per me, soprattutto se certi commenti provengono da voi ragazzi.” Il suo sorriso non vacillò nemmeno un po’. “Le vostre canzoni sono davvero fantastiche.”  
“Scrivi da solo le tue canzoni?” Volle sapere Zayn.  
“Si, sono anche un cantautore,” rispose il riccio, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. Sembrava un bambino. Louis voleva avvicinarsi a lui e sfiorarlo. Voleva assicurarsi che Harry fosse reale. “Scrivo da anni.”  
“Giovane talento.” Commentò Liam.  
“Sembri un nonno,” gli disse Zayn, ridendo e spingendo piano con una spalla Louis così da farlo unire a lui per prendere in giro Liam.  
Louis però non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.  
“Ehi, Haz. Devi prepararti per andare sul palco, adesso.”  
Il cuore di Louis si fermò una seconda volta quando girò la testa, costringendo i suoi occhi a lasciare il viso di Harry per poter così guardare Niall. Il biondo si fermò accanto al riccio, e successe tutto in un secondo – Louis poté vedere il momento esatto in cui lo riconobbe, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Merda,” disse Niall ad alta voce.  
“Lou, non è-”  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di Liam con uno sguardo severo, facendolo immediatamente tacere. Notò che Harry lo stava guardando incuriosito, e Nick mise su uno sguardo un po’ perplesso quando il biondo si avvicinò a lui per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo amichevolmente.  
“Louis,” disse, il tono gentile e spensierato di sempre. “Amico, ne è passato di tempo. Non pensavo che ti avrei incontrato qui.”  
“Si,” rispose lui debolmente. “Il mondo è piccolo.”  
Lo sguardo del biondo guizzò più volte su di Harry.  
“Come stai Niall?” Chiese poi con voce dolce. Come state entrambi, pensò, ma non osò dirlo.  
“Bene, amico.” Rispose nervosamente il ragazzo. “Penso di non doverti chiedere come stai tu invece, vero? Sei sulla cresta dell’onda, ormai.”  
Louis gettò subito gli occhi su di Harry, che li stava osservando con calma. Liam si era avvicinato a lui così tanto che riusciva a sentire il calore del suo corpo. Zayn invece era molto silenzioso.  
“Io-” la sua voce si incrinò. Non aveva idea di cosa rispondere. Non c’era modo di rispondere a quella domanda senza farlo sentire il più grande stronzo sulla faccia della terra.  
E perché Harry non lo stava _guardando_? Perché non _diceva_ nulla?  
“Voi ragazzi vi conoscete?” Chiese Nick, rompendo il silenzio che si era venuto a creare. Louis non era mai stato così grato per la curiosità di quel ragazzo che odiava prima d’ora.  
“Siamo andati a scuola insieme,” spiegò Niall, ancora una volta gettando uno sguardo su Harry e poi su Louis. “Ad ogni modo, Haz, andiamo? Il palcoscenico ti aspetta.” Disse infine.  
“Certo.” Rispose il riccio. Sorrise di nuovo, il suo sguardo era disinvolto e calmo. “È stato un piacere conoscervi, ragazzi.”  
“Altrettanto.” Disse Liam distrattamente.  
Zayn invece rimase in silenzio.  
Harry poi posò il suo sguardo su Nick, stringendogli dolcemente la vita, prima di seguire Niall verso il palco.  
Louis li fissò, cercando di non perdere la figura di Harry tra la folla di persone. Quando poi non riuscì più a vederlo, non era sicuro del fatto che il suo cuore stesse ancora battendo, o che il suo sangue stesse ancora scorrendo nelle sue vene. Sentiva freddo dappertutto e non riusciva a muoversi, era come congelato sul posto.  
“Ehi, Lou.” Disse Zayn gentilmente, toccandogli leggermente la spalla.  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, uscendo dal suo torpore per scoprire che Liam e Zayn erano entrambi molto vicini a lui. Nick era andato via e nessun altro sembrava prestar loro attenzione.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Liam.  
“Cazzo.” Espirò. La sua gola sembrava andare in fiamme.  
“Non avevi idea che fosse entrato nel mondo del management musicale?” Domandò Zayn.  
Louis scosse la testa. “No, non lo sapevo.”  
“Beh, è riuscito a trovare la sua strada. E se quel ragazzo è bravo come penso, allora andrà molto lontano.” Disse Liam.  
“Comunque è stato abbastanza imbarazzante,” commentò Zayn. “Ma non sembrava arrabbiato, forse un po’ sorpreso dalla situazione così come lo eri tu.”  
Harry, pensò Louis, il sibilo nella sua testa copriva ogni altra cosa che i suoi amici gli stavano dicendo – Harry, Harry, Harry _Harry_. Lo aveva guardato con un sorriso educato, gli aveva stretto la mano come fosse un estraneo. Aveva parlato con Zayn e Liam, si era lasciato toccare in modo così intimo da Nick Grimshaw, sorridendo per tutto il tempo come se non lo conoscesse.  
Non c’era modo che Harry non lo avesse riconosciuto. Era dannatamente impossibile.  
“Buonasera, cari amici.” La voce di Nick lo strappò improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri. Louis alzò lo sguardo e lo vide sul palco, il microfono in una mano, un bicchiere di champagne nell’altra. “Sono molto felice di dare il benvenuto a tutti voi alla nostra festa di beneficenza di stasera.”  
Continuò a parlare dell’evento e Louis lo fissò. Non poteva fare a meno di ripensare al modo in cui la mano di Nick si fosse posata sul fianco di Harry, quella scena si ripeteva nella sua testa ancora e ancora. Aveva fatto stringere il suo stomaco in un nodo e gli aveva fatto venire la nausea.  
“Comunque, dato che questi piccoli eventi sono sempre un po’ più belli con della musica dal vivo, vorrei presentarvi il mio amico Harry. È ancora molto giovane ed è arrivato a Londra solo quest’anno.” Nick si girò verso il retro del palco. “Ha preparato delle canzoni davvero carine per tutti voi. Per favore, un bell’applauso per Harry Styles.”  
La folla applaudì educatamente mentre Louis guardava Harry fare il suo ingresso sul palco. Nick gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla prima di andarsene ed il riccio aggiustò il microfono, fissando la calca di gente di fronte a lui.  
“Buonasera. Sono Harry.” Disse, la voce bassa. “Grazie per avermi ospitato. Spero che vi piacciano le mie canzoni. La prima si chiama Song.”  
Aveva chiamato la sua canzone Song. Louis quasi si strozzò con una secca risata. Questa era una cosa che soltanto Harry Styles avrebbe potuto inventarsi. Che fottuto perdente. Louis aveva voglia di piangere perché ricordava ancora quelle cose – sapeva ancora così tanto di Harry.  
Il riccio iniziò a suonare la sua chitarra, e quando la sua voce si aggiunse alla melodia, la stanza si zittì. Tutti si voltarono verso il palco, come marinai attratti dal canto di una sirena.  
“Cazzo,” sibilò Liam accanto a Louis. “E’ davvero bravo.”  
  
_To you, not so far in the future,_  
_Where will we cross paths?_  
_It's not that I'm turning my back to you,_  
_I’m waiting here_  
_Just as I am, as the unchanging skies_  
  
  
Il respiro di Louis rimase intrappolato per un momento nella sua gola, ogni cellula del suo corpo era concentrata sul ragazzo sul palco. La sua voce era profonda e piena, trasmetteva così tante emozioni che Louis non sapeva proprio quale cogliere prima. Erano emozioni dolci e calme, che lasciavano un formicolio dentro al suo petto.  
Quella canzone non era triste, eppure, Louis non riusciva a trovare un modo per poter descrivere il suo stato d’animo. Il testo era criptico. La prossima canzone non era meno criptica della precedente, parlava della storia di una ragazza coraggiosa che si stava dando da fare per ritrovare se stessa dopo che qualcuno aveva spezzato il suo cuore. Louis però non ne era molto sicuro, dato che i testi non erano mai troppo espliciti, comunque non sembrava la storia di un ragazzo.  
“La prossima è una canzone che ho scritto per un amico,” annunciò Harry, sorridendo leggermente. “Penso che tutti noi conosciamo la sensazione di affidarci pienamente ad un amico, sapendo che sono sempre dalla nostra parte, non importa cosa succeda. Questa canzone si chiama Process.”  
“Le ha scritte lui?” Chiese Zayn dopo un po’. “E’ fottutamente poetico.”  
Lo era, pensò Louis, completamente attratto da Harry. Non riusciva a rispondere, non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal corpo del riccio, sembrava appartenere esattamente a quel posto, come se fosse nato per stare sul palco.  
  
  
_By being hurt, and tripping over your feet  
by letting your tears fall freely,  
you can grow up  
Right beside you, there's someone to dry your tears  
you're not alone  
From here, let's get going_  
  
  
Quelle canzoni riguardavano l’amicizia ed il raggiungimento dei propri sogni, la crescita e la bellezza della vita e dell’amore. Raccontavano storie di un ragazzo che ha trovato la sua strada ed apprezzava ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, vivendoli al meglio.  
Louis deglutì a fatica. Non c’era una singola traccia di lui nelle canzoni di Harry, nessuna traccia di loro.  
Nemmeno una.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry alzò la testa, fissando il suo riflesso nello specchio, la sua pelle pallida, le pupille dilatate. I capelli gli si erano arricciati sulle tempie per colpa dell’acqua fresca che si era appena spruzzato sul viso. Respirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando a tentoni alcuni fazzoletti di carta. Si asciugò la faccia e le mani, pronto a tornare indietro.  
Era stato difficile. Nulla nella sua vita era mai stato così difficile come fingere di non riconoscere Louis, di trattenere il dolore e la rabbia e comportarsi come se fosse solo un’altra faccia che aveva conosciuto grazie a Nick.  
Louis lo aveva guardato come se avesse visto un fantasma, con gli occhi sbarrati ed increduli.  
Si, pensò amaramente, probabilmente non aveva mai pensato di incontrare Harry ad un evento come questo – tanto meno si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo su un palcoscenico da solo. Doveva fottutamente ripensarci, allora. Harry ce l’aveva fatta, e ce l’aveva fatta senza Louis.  
Era stata la prima volta nella sua vita che era salito su un palco senza una sola goccia di paura nel suo corpo. Era stato talmente determinato nel dimostrare a Louis che la sua presenza non gli procurava alcun effetto, che aveva completamente dimenticato di essere nervoso.  
Aveva solo voluto mostrare quanto fosse diventato _bravo_ , quanto fosse bravo anche _senza_ Louis.  
Si voltò quando sentì la porta aprirsi e qualcosa dentro di lui si congelò quando vide Louis entrare nel bagno. Teneva le mani in tasca e la sua espressione era molto più calma rispetto a qualche ora prima. Era davvero bello quella sera, anche se non era vestito propriamente elegante. Indossava dei jeans stretti scuri, una maglietta bianca sotto un blazer grigio e delle scarpe eleganti.  
Sembrava uscito da una rivista. Quella realizzazione gli fece salire improvvisamente una rabbia improvvisa.  
“Ciao,” disse tranquillamente.  
E- _come osava_? Harry strinse i denti, girandosi per gettare i fazzoletti di carta usati nel cestino. Come osava Louis salutarlo così, con quella _parola,_ tra tutti i saluti che avrebbe potuto usare?  
“Che cosa vuoi, Louis?” Chiese il riccio, cercando di controllare il suo tono di voce. Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Voglio solo parlarti per un secondo,” rispose Louis. Sembrava imbarazzato ed insicuro.  
“Non penso di avere molto da dirti, in realtà.” Fece notare Harry, incrociando le braccia davanti al suo petto.  
“Davvero?” Chiese Louis con voce bassa, avvicinandosi a lui. “Penso che ci sia molto da dire.”  
“Posso riassumerti tutto molto velocemente, se vuoi.” Si offrì Harry. Notò lo shock negli occhi di Louis, che durò giusto per qualche secondo, prima di riacquistare quella compostezza e quello sguardo calmo che aveva poco prima. Bene, pensò il riccio. “Avevi detto di amarmi e che volevi essere in una band insieme a me. Mi avevi promesso che avremmo realizzato insieme il nostro sogno. E invece guarda un po’, hai deciso che no, non eri veramente innamorato e mi hai rimpiazzato con una nuova band, una migliore. Hai mandato tutto a puttane. Ma io comunque ho deciso di continuare per la mia strada ed inseguire il mio sogno senza di te. Fine della storia.”  
Louis appoggiò il fianco contro uno dei lavandini. “Sai che non è così, sai che non è tutto. Devi sapere-”  
“Non ho bisogno di sapere niente.” Lo interruppe Harry. “Penso di sapere tutto quello che c’è da sapere.”  
“Harry,” disse Louis, pronunciando il suo nome con quella che Harry pensava fosse una punta di amarezza. “Ascoltami.”  
“Non voglio ascoltarti.” Il riccio guardò Louis da capo a piedi. “Che cosa vuoi? Non ti conosco nemmeno.”  
“Sono sempre lo stesso-”  
“Io no però.” Pronunciò quelle parole con l’intento di ferire il più grande. “Non sono più lo stesso ragazzo di prima, Louis. Non sono più il ragazzo che non può vivere senza di te, e che aveva paura di un mondo senza te al mio fianco. Ho smesso di essere quel ragazzo, e sono piuttosto felice della persona che sono diventata oggi. Senza di te. Non mi manchi.”  
Louis lo fissò per un lungo momento. “Non vuoi una spiegazione?”  
“No.” Harry scosse la testa. “Non ne avevo bisogno allora e non ne ho bisogno adesso. Hai deciso che non ero abbastanza per te, o per la tua carriera. Cosa c’è da spiegare?” Harry cercò di trattenersi, cercò di non dire tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dire a Louis da quando era partito. Ognuna di esse era dolorosa, e lui voleva superare il dolore. Voleva soltanto dimenticare tutto.  
Louis annuì brevemente e dopo ciò cadde il silenzio tra di loro.  
“Mi dispiace, Haz,” disse allora Louis, con voce così bassa che il riccio riuscì a malapena a sentirlo.  
Eppure, quelle parole avevano preso il sopravvento nella sua mente, rimbombavano tra le pareti del suo cranio, mandando un brivido lungo la sua spina dorsale. Sapeva che non c’era più possibilità di tornare indietro. “Sai cosa?” Chiese, quasi non riconoscendo la propria voce, era diventata glaciale ormai.  
Sembrava che Louis non sospettasse nulla, non aveva forse notato il suo tono di voce, perché lo guardava con occhi pieni di speranza.  
“Vaffanculo,” sibilò il riccio. “Vaffanculo tu e le tue scuse. Non hai nemmeno il diritto di sentirti dispiaciuto o di provare qualcosa per me. Mi hai mentito, mi hai abbandonato, mi hai fottuto in ogni modo possibile e non ti sei mai preso la briga di scusarti. Non ti sei preso nemmeno la briga di pensarci due volte, hai fatto la tua scelta e basta. Tanto valeva che tu andassi a scopare con un altro ragazzo alle mie spalle. Non sarebbe stato diverso.”  
Louis ansimò, aprendo la bocca per parlare.  
“Non lo avresti mai fatto? Non dire cazzate, Louis.” Harry emise una risata secca. “Non hai avuto di certo problemi a liberarti di me come se avessi dovuto liberarti di un animale domestico fastidioso. Hai trovato qualcosa di migliore, e questo è quanto. E hai fatto tutto alle mie spalle – non so come tu chiameresti una cosa del genere, ma io la chiamo tradimento.”  
“Era una possibilità unica,” protestò Louis. “Non potevo rifiutarla.”  
Forse Louis non aveva mentito quando aveva detto che era ancora lo stesso ragazzo di tre anni fa. Harry aveva pensato che Louis fosse andato avanti, a modo suo, che avesse capito i suoi errori. Ma a quanto pareva, ancora non lo aveva fatto. Come se il problema fosse la sua fottuta carriera.  
 “Non sto dicendo che avresti dovuto rifiutarla.” Harry scosse la testa, facendo scorrere un palmo sul suo viso. “Tutto questo riguarda le promesse che mi hai fatto, le promesse che hai rotto senza nemmeno pensarci due volte. Non c’era davvero nessun’altra soluzione nella tua mente oltre che agire alle mie spalle? Avevi così poca fiducia in me?” Non aspettò nemmeno la risposta di Louis, perché Harry sapeva, conosceva le risposte a tutte le domande che aveva su Louis. “No, non ti fidavi di me per niente, cazzo. Hai soltanto rovinato tutto e mi hai rimpiazzato – hai rimpiazzato me e Niall – perché non eravamo abbastanza bravi per te.”  
Louis lo fissò, la calma, professionale espressione che aveva poco prima era completamente sparita. Meglio così, penso Harry.  
“Se hai ascoltato una delle canzoni che ho-”  
“Puoi ficcartele su per il culo, Louis,” gli disse il riccio seccamente. “Le tue canzoni sulla fottuta neve e sui dannati rimpianti e sui primi amori che però non sono finiti bene? Beh, è colpa tua se non è andata a finire bene. Sei l’unico da incolpare. E non voglio sentire quelle canzoni.” Sbuffando, Harry lanciò a Louis un’occhiata fredda, e lo vide fare un passo indietro sotto il suo sguardo. “Che fottuto ipocrita che sei. Sei tu che hai deciso di andartene, sei tu che hai deciso che non mi amavi. Smettila di lamentarti per questo, è patetico.”  
Ogni traccia di colore sparì dal volto di Louis, ed Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smettere di parlare. Tuttavia, non riusciva ad impedire alle parole di uscire.  
“Non stai scrivendo quelle canzoni per me,” sottolineò il riccio. “Le scrivi per te stesso, perché ti autocommiseri. Sai cosa? Fottiti anche per questo. Non hai assolutamente alcuna ragione per piangerti addosso. Hai preso quella decisione da solo, perché pensavi di non poter avere entrambe le cose. Bene, Louis, hai fatto la tua scelta. Quindi vedi di superarla.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo, apparentemente scioccato da quelle parole velenose, e rimase in silenzio. Le sue ciglia gettarono lunghe ombre sul suo viso e per un momento Harry sentì il bisogno di tirarlo tra le sue braccia e stringerlo. Sembrava così piccolo, così vulnerabile e perso.  
Non è più il tuo ragazzo, ricordò a sé stesso, stringendo a pugno le mani. Non conosceva il ragazzo che era lì in piedi di fronte a lui.  
Harry doveva porre fine a tutto questo, doveva mettere un punto a quella situazione, doveva assolutamente dare un taglio netto per liberare entrambi da quel passato. Non voleva più provare quel dolore acuto e costante, che faceva sanguinare ogni organo all’interno del suo corpo. Voleva finalmente riporlo in un angolo del suo cuore e non dover mai più riaprire quella ferita.  
“L’ho fatto rimuovere.” Disse quindi nella quiete della stanza.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, la confusione incisa nei suoi occhi.  
Harry batté sul suo bicipite sinistro con un dito. “Il tatuaggio. L’ho rimosso.”  
La bocca del castano si spalancò e fissò Harry a bocca aperta. La sua mano si alzò automaticamente ed andò a sfiorare con le dita il suo braccio, proprio nel punto in cui Harry sapeva che c’era l’ _Oops,_ nascosto sotto la manica del suo blazer.  
Era una bugia la sua, ma vedere lo sguardo ferito negli occhi di Louis gli diede una strana sensazione di soddisfazione. Almeno così avrebbe compreso e provato un po’ del dolore che gli aveva procurato lui.  
“Mi hai tagliato fuori dalla tua vita così facilmente, Louis,” mormorò Harry. “Così anche io ti ho completamente tagliato fuori dalla mia.”  
Sembrava che il più grande stesse per dire qualcosa, ma invece abbassò di nuovo la testa, con le dita che affondavano nella manica.  
“Lo dirò solo una volta, quindi è meglio che tu mi ascolti.” Respirando profondamente, Harry si raddrizzò. “Non ho bisogno di te. Sono arrivato fin qui senza di te ed intendo andare molto lontano. Non permetterti di infierire in alcun modo. Non voglio sentirti o vederti _mai_ più.”  
La bocca del giovane formò una linea sottile, il riccio lo vide stringere la mascella, ma comunque annuì stancamente.  
Senza un’altra parola o un altro sguardo, Harry superò Louis, lasciandolo indietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Louis?”  
Alzò la testa verso la porta di una delle toilette. Era rimasto chiuso lì per quelli che gli erano sembrati secoli, ad osservare il muro con sguardo perso. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, un leggero bussare alla porta.  
“Sei qui?”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis ignorò la voce. Non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscerla – forse era una delle persone della sicurezza, ma chi?  
“Louis?” Disse di nuovo l’uomo. “Stai bene?”  
Che domanda. Niente andava bene. Louis aveva vissuto uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita. Gli era stato appena strappato il cuore dal petto, lo avevano gettato a terra e calpestato fino a quando ogni fibra di esso era rimasta dolorante. Harry aveva gettato tutto quello di cui si era pentito nella sua vita contro di lui, aveva riaperto ogni ferita del passato, le aveva fatte sanguinare, ricordandogli che feccia di uomo era in realtà. Era stato respinto senza pietà.  
No, ovviamente non stava bene.  
Louis seppellì il viso tra le mani, gemendo. Le cose erano andate completamente in modo diverso da come si era aspettato che sarebbero andate.  
Harry gli aveva mandato un chiaro segnale già all’inizio, quando aveva finto di non riconoscerlo – da lì aveva cominciato a capire che il riccio aveva superato tutto, che era andato avanti. Anche Louis lo aveva fatto. O almeno così pensava. Vedere Harry sul palco, ascoltarlo cantare canzoni su una vita che non lo coinvolgeva più, vederlo possedere il palco tutto da solo – tutto questo lo aveva fatto arrivare ad un’unica conclusione.  
Harry stava bene, Harry aveva raggiunto i suoi obbiettivi tutto da solo. _Senza_ Louis.  
Aveva pensato che questo significava che avrebbero potuto parlare, seppellire il passato ed andare avanti. Chiarire ogni cosa una volta per tutte. Ne era stato così sicuro, la sensazione di riuscire finalmente a mettere in pace quella coscienza colpevole lo aveva reso così calmo e sicuro di sé.  
Invece, Harry aveva squarciato ogni ferita aperta ed aveva tirato fuori tutte le sue paure ed i suoi rimpianti. Si era assicurato che le sue parole facessero male come un coltello conficcato in pieno petto, si era assicurato di lasciarlo ferito tanto quanto lui aveva ferito Harry. Louis si morse un labbro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
Non avrebbe pianto, cazzo.  
“Louis?” Chiese di nuovo il ragazzo, e ciò ricordò a Louis di non essere solo. “Cosa sta succedendo? Ti senti male? Hai dolore da qualche parte?”  
Il fottuto dolore, pensò. Si, sentiva dolore. Era tutto così doloroso che non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi. La sua testa pulsava e sentiva lo stomaco annodato, tanto da farlo sentire nauseato. I suoi polmoni facevano male, aveva il respiro affannato ed il cuore serrato, ogni battito faceva male, un male assurdo.  
Harry aveva ragione. Ogni parola che aveva detto era _vera_ – e Louis lo sapeva dal giorno in cui se ne era andato. Lo aveva sempre saputo, in realtà, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo a se stesso.  
Era il peggiore, cazzo, e aveva mandato tutto a puttane, aveva mandato a puttane l’unica cosa di cui era sicuro nella vita. Invece di preservare adeguatamente la loro relazione, di coltivarla giorno per giorno e farla crescere sempre più, l’aveva presa a calci, non rendendosi nemmeno conto di quanto fossero stati speciali insieme.  
_Non mi manchi._  
Louis fissò il pavimento piastrellato, sentendosi completamente svuotato. Ad Harry non mancava una sola cosa di loro, non ripensava a quei giorni con nostalgia, sentendo la mancanza del modo in cui si erano adattati, di come si erano completati, o di come si erano sussurrati parole dolci nel buio, di ciò che avevano vissuto e di ciò che si erano detti l’un l’altro.  
Ad Harry non mancava nulla di quel passato, probabilmente si guardava indietro con una sensazione amara dentro al petto. Perché non avrebbe dovuto? Louis aveva rovinato tutto, aveva portato via con sé ogni cosa positiva del loro passato, e ad Harry non era rimasto nulla.  
Il bussare alla porta divenne sempre più forte, qualcuno ripeteva il suo nome più e più volte. Louis guardò con aria assente davanti a sé, alla porta che sbatteva. Sbatté le palpebre lentamente, flettendo le dita contro le cosce prima di alzarsi ed aprirla.  
“Louis, che cazzo?”  
Fissò l’uomo di fronte a lui. Daniel, pensò, riconoscendo il suo volto. Giusto, il suo nome era Daniel, e si era unito al loro team di sicurezza solo poche settimane fa. Povero ragazzo – era il novellino e quindi gli era toccato lavorare di sabato sera. Di certo avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa con sua moglie e suo figlio. Il figlio di Daniel aveva compiuto tre anni quest’anno, si ricordò.  
“Louis?” Chiese Daniel. “Stai bene?”  
“No.” disse con voce strascicata.  
“Ti porto a casa, allora.” Si offrì l’uomo senza fare ulteriori domande, aiutandolo ad arrivare alla porta. “Cerca di non farlo notare troppo, va bene? Comportati normalmente.”  
Normalmente, pensò, seguendo Daniel con passo lento. Non vedeva nemmeno dove stessero andando, il suo sguardo era fisso sul pavimento. Niente era più normale – come avrebbe potuto tornare alla sua vita?  
In qualche modo, aveva sempre creduto che se avesse mai incontrato Harry di nuovo, le cose si sarebbero risolte magicamente. In un angolo della sua mente aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe successo, ma si era voluto convincere del fatto che avrebbe potuto rimediare a tutto se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.  
Ma così non era stato.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo da terra quando si ritrovò improvvisamente fuori. Una macchina si fermò davanti a loro e Daniel gli aprì la portiera. Erano in una piccola strada, il terreno bagnato, l’aria gelida. Louis scivolò nell’auto, rannicchiandosi sul sedile posteriore.  
Avrebbe dovuto vivere in questo modo per sempre adesso, non sarebbe riuscito mai più a riprendersi da ciò che era successo stasera. Harry gli aveva gettato addosso con rabbia ogni singola cosa, ogni sfumatura di come Louis avesse rovinato ciò che avevano condiviso insieme.  
Harry lo odiava – no, lo _disprezzava_ , il che era molto peggio dell’odio. Il riccio non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, non gli avrebbe mai dato un’altra possibilità per rimediare a ciò che gli aveva fatto.  
Passò piano il pollice sul suo tatuaggio, pensando allo sguardo sul viso del riccio quando gli aveva detto che il suo lo aveva fatto rimuovere. Sebbene non vedesse il riccio da tre anni – riusciva a vederlo solo grazie ai suoi ricordi e nei suoi sogni – Louis si era sempre sentito legato a lui grazie a quel tatuaggio. Sapere che quella connessione ormai era andata via lo aveva distrutto, perché era stato come perdere nuovamente Harry.  
Solo che, questa volta, la ferita era molto più profonda rispetto alla prima volta, e non si sarebbe rimarginata facilmente.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivate alla fine di questo sesto capitolo! Allora, cosa ve ne pare della storia? Fateci sapere tutto, sapete che a noi fa piacere leggere le vostre impressioni. Ci trovate su twitter all'hashtag #EmptySkies o magari qui con una recensione. Secondo voi cosa accadrà adesso tra i nostri Larry? Harry sembra essere andato avanti... sarà davvero così secondo voi?  
> Alla prossima! <3


	7. Capitolo sette - Provocazione

**Empty Skies**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette - Provocazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                         **  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dovresti riconsiderare la cosa della popstar,” fece notare Ed, indicando il petto di Harry. “Saresti perfetto come modello, amico.”  
Harry rise. “Penso di essere abbastanza carino, ma non fa per me.”  
Niall passò le dita sulla t-shirt grigia che indossava il riccio. Aveva un bordo scollato che esponeva le clavicole di Harry, il tessuto leggero si ammucchiava sui fianchi. Le maniche terminavano appena sopra i gomiti ed una gli scivolava costantemente da una spalla. Perrie gli aveva dipinto le unghie di nero, insistendo sul fatto che si trattava di un dettaglio importante per il suo look, la gente lo avrebbe notato e apprezzato.  
“In realtà si abbina con la fascia che porti in testa.” Sottolineò Niall.  
“Era questa l’idea iniziale.” Disse Harry, toccando la fascia che gli tratteneva i riccioli. Era della stessa stoffa della camicia, con disegnati sopra dei piccoli teschi.  
Tutti si voltarono quando Perrie si unì al loro gruppo; aveva le guance arrossate, gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso enorme sul volto. “Sei stato così bravo, Haz.” Esclamò la ragazza, abbracciandolo stretto. “Grazie mille.”  
Harry avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle dell’amica. “Qualunque cosa per te, piccola.”  
Lei sospirò felicemente, tirandosi indietro per rivolgersi a Niall e Ed. “Grazie ragazzi per essere venuti.” Disse prima di abbracciare entrambi. “Sono davvero felice che siate riusciti a venire.”  
Era stata la sua prima sfilata, e la stava preparando da mesi e mesi. Harry, in parte, era contento che fosse tutto finito, in parte era spaventato per ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo. Quando Perrie gli aveva chiesto qualche settimana prima di fargli da modello per il suo ultimo outfit, Harry aveva pensato che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente presentarsi sul palco e sfilare per qualche minuto. Avrebbe dovuto riflettere e pensare alle possibili conseguenze prima di rispondere si all’amica.  
Oltre ai concerti che Niall gli aveva programmato, suonare ai vari festival e le riunioni con le case discografiche, Harry non aveva fatto nient’altro che aiutare Perrie a prepararsi per questo grande giorno.  
Era un sollievo che fosse andato tutto liscio.  
Inoltre, Harry era stato troppo occupato addirittura per pensare a Louis, almeno non durante la giornata. Aveva sempre desiderato avere l’opportunità di dire all’altro ragazzo tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto urlargli dietro tre anni prima. Ora che glielo aveva detto, tuttavia, Harry non provava tutta quella soddisfazione che aveva pensato inizialmente.  
Lui voleva semplicemente chiudere con il passato, invece, quando chiudeva gli occhi ogni sera, riusciva a vedere soltanto il dolore all’interno degli occhi blu di Louis, la sua figura piccola e smarrita in quel bagno freddo, piegato su sé stesso. Anche se Harry sapeva che Louis se lo meritava, che aveva meritato ogni singola parola che gli aveva urlato addosso, non riusciva a sopportare di ferire le persone. Nemmeno le persone che odiava o che non sopportava.  
Harry non era mai stato bravo a confrontarsi e litigare con gli altri. Quando andavano a scuola insieme, Louis lo difendeva sempre e rispondeva al posto suo, e quando il più grande se ne era andato, Harry aveva semplicemente evitato gli scontri e le discussioni con le altre persone. Ogni volta che aveva dovuto confrontarsi con qualcuno, Harry si era sentito in colpa fino a quando non era riuscito a risolvere le cose.  
Non ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di risolvere le cose con Louis. Non c’era più niente da risolvere.  
“Terra chiama Harry,” disse Niall ad alta voce, scuotendolo dolcemente. “Ci sei?”  
Harry sbattè velocemente le palpebre, guardando prima Niall poi Perrie. “Scusa si, ci sono.”  
“Devo rimanere qua per aiutare a rimettere tutto in ordine.” Disse Perrie facendo un gesto con la mano per indicare l’ambiente circostante.  
“Possiamo aiutarti a fare qualcosa?” chiese immediatamente Ed.  
Lei sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “No, non preoccupatevi.”  
Harry cercò di sfilarsi la maglietta che stava ancora indossando. “Dove posso cambiarmi?”  
Gentilmente, Perrie mise una mano sulla sua per fermarlo. “Lascia stare, è tutto tuo.”  
“Ma-”  
“Voglio che tu tenga tutto, l’ho creato pensando a te, in fin dei conti.” La ragazza gli diede una leggera pacca sulla mano. “Ti porterò la tua maglietta a casa più tardi.”  
Harry sorrise, prendendole le mani di Perrie tra le sue per un momento. “Grazie ancora.”  
“Ragazzi, andate già a casa?” Domandò l’amica osservandoli a uno a uno.  
“Pensavo che potremmo fermarci da Tesco sulla strada del ritorno,” suggerì Harry, quindi si rivolse a Niall mentre si incamminavano verso l’uscita. “Chiama Babs e invitala a cena da me per festeggiare, cucino io.”  
Perrie sorrise raggiante. “Bella idea!”  
“Ok, quindi quando hai finito ci vediamo a casa?”  
“Affare fatto,” concordò Perrie, stringendo il braccio del riccio. “Fai qualcosa di piccante, lo sai che amo il cibo piccante.”  
Harry le diede un bacio sulla tempia e mormorò. “Ci vediamo più tardi.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
“Cosa c’è di cosi divertente?” Chiese Harry, parecchie ore dopo, seduto al tavolo della cucina con le mani incrociate sullo stomaco. Niall era seduto di fronte a lui e non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare. “Perché stai ridendo?”  
Niall boccheggiò per prendere aria, asciugandosi gli occhi con una mano. “Sei così stupido, Harry.” Riuscì a dire posando il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
“Heeeeey, non sono stupido.” si lamentò il riccio.  
Perrie scosse la testa, lanciandogli un’occhiata penetrante. “Pensi che voglia restare soltanto un amico?”  
Harry fece spallucce, accigliandosi. “Beh, non ha ancora fatto nessuna mossa, o sbaglio?”  
“Forse è ora che tu faccia qualcosa!” Suggerì Barbara.  
“Sei così scemo, Haz.” Insistette Niall, riempiendo il bicchiere con altro rum e un pizzico di coca cola. “È ovvio che voglia essere più di un amico, per te.”  
Harry si rivolse immediatamente a Ed per chiedere aiuto, mettendo il broncio. Non era vero quello che stavano dicendo i suoi amici, non aveva letto in modo sbagliato i segnali che gli inviava Nick. Ogni volta che riuscivano ad incontrarsi – il che non succedeva molto frequentemente dato che entrambi erano sempre impegnati con il lavoro – Nick non mostrava alcun segno del fatto che desiderasse qualcosa in più rispetto all’uscire con lui ogni tanto come amici. I baci che si scambiavano occasionalmente facevano parte di tutto questo, Harry lo aveva capito e se n’era fatto una ragione.  
Ed sorrise leggermente, accarezzando la coscia di Harry. “Prima di chiederti cosa vuole Nick esattamente, dovresti prima capire che cosa vuoi te.”  
Perrie sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulle mani. “Lui si che è un uomo saggio, Harry.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “So cosa voglio.”  
“Se Nick Grimshow è in cime alla lista, il problema è risolto amico.” Fece notare Niall. “Pensavo fossi abbastanza sicuro di questo.”  
Perrie diede un colpetto al riccio sulle costole. “Anche io la pensavo così, ma sei strano da quando è successa quella cosa alla BBC.”  
Niall sogghignò, svuotando di nuovo il bicchiere. “E’ l’effetto che gli fa Louis.”  
Harry si bloccò, fissando il biondo negli occhi; ci volle qualche secondo prima che Niall lo fissasse a sua volta, con uno sguardo sorpreso. Infine, lanciò un’occhiata a Ed e Perrie, mordendosi un labbro.  
“Cazzo, Haz.” Iniziò a dire Niall, con uno sguardo di scuse.  
“Perrie lo sa, comunque...” sussurrò Harry, sentendosi stranamente calmo. Sentì lo sguardo di tutti i presenti puntato su di lui.  
“Di te e Louis Tomlinson?” Chiese Ed, per niente sorpreso.  
Harry si voltò rapidamente verso di lui, confuso. “Come...?”  
“Niall mi ha detto che avete avuto una storia,” rispose il rosso. “Me l’ha detto mesi fa, da ubriaco.”  
Harry si voltò di nuovo verso il biondo, sollevando un sopracciglio e guardandolo con un’espressione di fuoco.  
“Lo ha detto anche a me,” lo rassicurò Barbara, con uno sguardo colpevole sul volto. “In difesa di Niall, non era ubriaco quando me l’ha raccontato.”  
“Allora voi ragazzi sapevate la verità per tutto questo tempo?” Harry fissò prima Barbara poi Ed, sentendosi un po’ perso.  
“Si.” Sussurrò il rosso, prima di scrollare le spalle e continuare a parlare. “Non ha fatto alcuna differenza però. Era il tuo fidanzato un po’ di anni fa, non hai più niente a che fare con lui, vero?”  
Abbassando la testa, Harry annuì. “Ovviamente è passato ad un altro livello.”  
Perrie allungò una mano per toccare il gomito del riccio. “Quindi l’hai visto durante quell’evento della BBC?”  
Lanciando un’occhiata veloce al biondo, Harry si spostò nervosamente sulla sedia. “Si, di sfuggita.”  
Niall sbuffò. “Avresti dovuto vederlo, ero in prima fila durante la piccola sceneggiata di Harry.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” domandò Perrie incuriosita.  
Harry notò che Barbara gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, sicuramente aveva già sentito quella storia. Niall proseguì con il suo racconto. “Si è avvicinato a loro, agli Escapade ovviamente, e si è comportato come se non li avesse mai incontrati prima d’ora, dandogli la mano educatamente e congratulandosi per il loro talento. Louis sembrava distrutto, come se lo avesse colpito un treno in corsa, ero quasi dispiaciuto per lui.”  
Perrie sospirò profondamente, fissando Harry. “Hai fatto finta di non conoscerlo?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry si sporse per riempire il suo bicchierino. Non aveva idea di come la conversazione si fosse improvvisamente spostata su Louis, tutto ciò gli faceva venire voglia di bere e ubriacarsi. “Qualsiasi altra cosa mi avrebbe fatto sembrare un debole.”  
“E lui non ha detto niente a riguardo?” Chiese Ed con tono curioso. “Questo lo fa sembrare un vigliacco, in realtà.”  
Harry guardò il rosso per un momento, prima di trovare una risposta appropriata da dargli. “No,” disse infine, lentamente. “No, non mi ha permesso di farla franca.”  
Niall rimase a bocca aperta dopo la sua rivelazione. “Che cosa?”  
Bevendo un sorso del suo mix di coca e rum, Harry mantenne lo sguardo puntato contro al tavolo. “Dopo il mio concerto sono andato in bagno, e lui mi ha seguito.”  
“Cosa ti ha detto?” Chiese Perrie in un sussurro.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non molto, io-” deglutì a fatica. “Ho perso la testa.”  
Per un momento nella stanza calò il silenzio, si sentivano soltanto alcuni rumori provenire dall’esterno, grazie alla finestra aperta. Harry ricordò di aver visto un gruppo di bambini giocare a calcio sul campo davanti a casa, urlavano e ridevano e le loro voci si sentivano per tutto il quartiere.  
Sapeva che i suoi amici stavano aspettando che lui continuasse a raccontare.  
“Gli ho detto tutto quello che non sono riuscito a dirgli anni fa, gli ho detto che sono andato avanti e che non apprezzo le sue canzoni riguardo la nostra storia, che odio lui in prima persona per quello che mi ha fatto.” Facendo un respiro tremante, alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Niall. “Mi sono assicurato di fargli capire che non ho più bisogno di lui.”  
“Lui ha provato a farti cambiare idea?” Domandò Perrie.  
“Penso di si, non si aspettava che io fossi ancora arrabbiato con lui.” Harry ripensò alla faccia sconvolta del più grande, ai suoi occhi azzurri che erano diventati grigi per lo shock. “Sembrava un po’ scioccato.”  
“Ovviamente,” disse Ed. “Se ti conosce bene, sa che di solito tu non ti arrabbi con nessuno.”  
Harry serrò la mascella. “Lui _non_ mi conosce veramente.”  
Ed gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso ma non disse più nulla a riguardo.  
“E adesso? Ti senti meglio?” Gli chiese Niall.  
Harry sospirò profondamente, poi fece un cenno di assenso. “Si, penso di aver superato tutto adesso. È stato uno stronzo, ha sbagliato ad agire alle mie spalle. Mi sento meglio ora che gliel’ho detto, sai?”  
“E se lo incontrassi di nuovo?” Perrie mise i piedi sulla sedia e appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, guardandolo intensamente. “Non ci staresti più male?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No, assolutamente no. Ho detto tutto quello che dovevo dire, non può più farmi del male.”  
Perrie sorrise, allungando una mano per accarezzare la guancia del riccio. “Va bene Haz, sono felice per te.”  
“Dobbiamo bere e festeggiare,” annunciò Barbara, riempiendo i bicchieri. “E’ un grande passo quello che hai fatto, non è vero?”  
Lo era eccome, pensò Harry. Fino a quel momento non se n’era accorto ma era davvero un grande passo avanti. Per tre anni era stato male, aveva continuato a soffrire per tutto quello che Louis gli aveva fatto. Ora non stava più come prima, il dolore era scomparso nel momento esatto in cui aveva visto il rimpianto negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo.  
Non c’era modo di tornare indietro, tutto ciò che aveva avuto con Louis faceva parte del passato, ormai. Niente di tutto quello che era successo faceva parte del suo presente, non aveva più alcun significato per la vita di Harry.  
Harry sorrise, bevendo in un sorso il suo drink e cercando di scacciare il sapore amaro che sentiva sulla lingua.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
“Zayn, andiamo fuori?”  
Zayn alzò lo sguardo dal suo Kindle, lanciandogli un’occhiata irritata. “Voglio restare in casa, stasera.”  
Mettendo il broncio, Louis entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Il letto di Zayn era in ordine, mentre il ragazzo stava seduto su una sedia vicino alla finestra. Louis si lasciò cadere sul piumone soffice, nascondendo la faccia nel morbido cuscino.  
“Non riesci a sopportare una stanza pulita, non è vero?” Domandò il moro distrattamente, senza alzare lo sguardo dal dispositivo che teneva tra le mani.  
“Perché nessuno vuole uscire con me?” Gemette Louis, rotolando tra le lenzuola.  
“Sei uscito ogni sera in tutte le città in cui siamo stati, questo per due settimane di fila, Lou.” Gli ricordò Zayn. “Sta diventando un po’ stancante la faccenda.”  
“Solo un paio di drink, Zayn,” lo implorò, fissando il soffitto. “E’ la nostra ultima notte in Spagna, Madrid ha i locali più belli, dovremmo approfittarne.”  
Zayn sospirò profondamente e appoggiò il Kindle sul tavolino. “Cosa c’è che non va Lou? Sei rimasto sobrio soltanto una sera da quando abbiamo ripreso il tour Europeo.”  
Louis si era posto questa domanda, in effetti. Non era sobrio da un sacco di tempo, i suoi nervi fremevano sotto la sua pelle, il suo cuore doleva per qualcosa che non poteva aggiustare in nessun modo, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare. Nella sua mente rivedeva continuamente il viso pallido e duro di Harry, i suoi occhi verdi, illeggibili e spenti. L’Harry che aveva avuto di fronte non era il _suo_ Harry.  
“Ehi,” disse Zayn gentilmente, sedendosi accanto a lui per poi appoggiarsi contro la testiera del letto e passare le dita tra i capelli di Louis. “Che ne dici di andare direttamente a dormire stasera?”  
“Non posso, non riuscirò mai a dormire.”  
“Puoi restare qui, se vuoi.” Propose Zayn. “Dirò a Liam di unirsi a noi.”  
Louis annuì, la prospettiva di avere Liam e Zayn accanto a lui era confortante. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
Zayn afferrò il cellulare dal comodino, digitando un rapido messaggio. “Dovrai dirci la verità, lo sai vero?” Disse tranquillamente mentre scriveva. “Ti sei comportato come un cucciolo indifeso per due settimane di fila.”  
Louis girò di nuovo la faccia per immergerla nel cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. “Lo sai già.”  
“Riguardo quel ragazzo biondo, vero? Il tuo vecchio amico che abbiamo incontrato alla BBC?”  
Louis rimase in silenzio e prima che decidesse cosa rispondere, Liam entrò nella stanza aprendo silenziosamente la porta. Indossava dei pantaloni da jogging e una maglietta scolorita, i capelli corti spettinati.  
Senza dire una parola si avvicinò al letto e si arrampicò dall’altro lato di Louis. “Finalmente ti sei deciso a parlare?”  
Louis rotolò su un fianco, girandosi verso Liam. “Avreste potuto dirmi qualcosa, ragazzi.”  
“Non sembravi pronto...” sottolineò Zayn.  
“Non sembrava arrabbiato con te, Lou.” Rispose Liam, mettendosi comodo sul letto. “Sembrava essere stato preso alla sprovvista proprio come te, forse si sentiva un po’ a disagio, ma non era arrabbiato.”  
Niall non era per niente arrabbiato, pensò Louis quando Zayn appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Niall non sembrava per niente infuriato con lui e doveva aver superato tutto ciò che era successo in passato. D’altra parte, Harry era molto incazzato e fingendo di non averlo riconosciuto, era riuscito a far arrivare il messaggio in modo forte e chiaro. Mostrando la sua rabbia quando Louis aveva provato ad affrontarlo nei bagni, però, aveva fatto a pezzi il suo cuore già malconcio.  
Probabilmente se lo meritava.  
“Le cose non torneranno mai come erano anni fa,” disse Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “L’ho preso in giro e non saremo mai più amici come un tempo.”  
“Lou, devi smetterla di sentirti in colpa,” gli ricordò Liam. “È fatta ormai, è successo. Non puoi cambiare ciò che è stato.”  
“Lo so,” sospirò Louis strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani. “Spero solo che capisca che mi dispiace, e quanto vorrei farmi perdonare.”  
“Era molto importante per te, vero?” Chiese Zayn tranquillamente.  
Molto, ripetè Louis nella sua testa, pensando al corpo di Harry stretto attorno al suo, agli occhi del riccio che si illuminavano ogni volta che lo vedeva, ad Harry che si mordeva il labbro quando lui gli sfiorava con le dita la pelle nuda sotto la maglietta.  
 _Tutto_ , la voce di Harry riecheggiava continuamente nella sua testa.  
“Si.” Rispose Louis semplicemente, mantenendo per sé tutte quelle parole che avrebbero descritto quanto fosse stato importante per lui Harry. Liam e Zayn non lo sapevano, nessuno sapeva di Harry. Loro stavano parlando soltanto di Niall, Louis doveva concentrarsi su di lui. “Era una persona molto importante.”  
“Non fraintendermi,” aggiunse Zayn, mantenendo la voce bassa, una mano appoggiata sulla sua vita. “Ma se era così importante, come hai potuto fargli una cosa del genere, in primo luogo?”  
Era questo che lo faceva stare male, pensò Louis. Di solito, questo sarebbe stato il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fermare le domande, respingere i suoi amici e arrabbiarsi con Zayn dicendogli di smetterla, che non erano affari suoi. Louis, tuttavia, non pensava di avere la forza necessaria per fare tutto questo, non pensava di poter combattere ancora.  
Se fosse stato meno idiota ed egoista, meno sciocco e ignorante, non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ne avrebbe parlato subito con Harry e Niall per trovare insieme a loro una soluzione. Invece, Louis aveva pensato di risolvere la questione da solo e non parlarne con nessuno.  
“Ehi,” mormorò Liam, tirando Louis tra le sue braccia. “Cazzo Louis, questa situazione ti fa davvero stare male, vero?”  
“Cosa possiamo fare per aiutarti?” Sussurrò Zayn accoccolandosi contro la sua schiena.  
“Farmi essere meno stronzo,” rispose Louis, tenendo la faccia sepolta nel petto dell’amico. “Tornare indietro nel tempo e farmi cambiare le cose.”  
Liam rise dolcemente. “Non sei uno stronzo, almeno… il Louis che conosco non è uno stronzo.”  
“Lo sei, a volte.” Gli fece notare il moro. “Quando hai incollato i miei stivali alla valigia, ad esempio.” Poi diede un bacio sui capelli spettinati di Louis. “Ma per le cose veramente importanti non sei mai stato uno stronzo. Puoi aver fallito e sbagliato con loro, ma con noi mai. Non ci hai mai deluso.”  
Louis annuì, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per tradire i suoi due amici, aveva imparato la lezione. Voleva soltanto che anche Harry e Niall lo sapessero, che capissero che sapeva di aver sbagliato.  
“Grazie,” mormorò Louis. “Mi dispiace di essere stato così depresso in queste settimane. Mi rimetterò in sesto, okay?”  
“Va tutto bene. Starai meglio, te lo prometto.” Gli disse Liam.  
Sorridendo leggermente, Louis socchiuse le palpebre. “Possiamo rimanere così fino a quando non mi addormento?”  
“Certo, stiamo qui con te.” Lo rassicurò Zayn.  
Quando Louis si svegliò la mattina dopo, sentiva il corpo rigido e la schiena a pezzi, ma Liam e Zayn giacevano ancora vicino a lui, come quando si era addormentato la sera precedente.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Agosto si era concluso con un temporale. Harry lasciò la panetteria fissando nervosamente il cielo grigio. Sentiva l’aria calda sulla pelle e le fresche gocce di pioggia che creavano un contrasto ben gradito. Si affrettò lungo la strada fino alla fermata della metropolitana e si scrollò i capelli dalla pioggia quando raggiunse il fondo delle scale.  
Non era così che voleva presentarsi al suo appuntamento, pensò Harry quando vide il suo riflesso in uno dei finestrini del treno. Forse era un appuntamento, o forse no, non era sicuro al cento per cento. Nick lo aveva chiamato la sera prima, era stata la prima chiamata dopo settimane, in realtà. Si erano mandati qualche messaggio ogni tanto, ma a parte quello, erano stati entrambi troppo occupati per incontrarsi. Harry era rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che Nick non lo avesse ancora dimenticato.  
Aveva accettato di cenare con lui, oggi, per recuperare il tempo perso. Harry non era sicuro se Nick avrebbe portato altri amici o se sarebbero stati solamente loro due. Forse avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi dopo il lavoro in panetteria, dal momento che non sapeva nemmeno dove avrebbero cenato.  
Si passò una mano tra i riccioli, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans. Vide un messaggio da parte di Niall che gli diceva di godersi la serata, con due emoji alla fine del testo, una faccina ammiccante e un pugno. Harry decise di non chiedere all’amico cosa significasse in realtà quel pugno.  
Quando uscì dalla metro, Nick lo stava aspettando in cima alle scale, aveva un’aria stanca ma gli stava sorridendo dolcemente. Anche i suoi capelli erano fradici e non si era preoccupato di portarsi dietro un ombrello. Tutto ciò fece sentire meglio Harry riguardo lo stato pietoso in cui si trovavano i suoi riccioli.  
“Ehi,” lo salutò Nick, stringendolo in un abbraccio. “Non ti vedo da secoli.”  
Harry lo abbracciò a sua volta. “Hai ragione amico, è passato un po’ di tempo.”  
“Sei stato molto occupato?”  
“Piuttosto occupato, si.” Rispose Harry.  
“Ho prenotato un tavolo in un ristorante indiano, va bene?” Disse Nick subito dopo.  
“Si certo.” Harry lo seguì.  
Al ristorante, furono condotti in un piccolo tavolo appartato in un angolo, nascosto da occhi indiscreti. Harry aprì il menù che la cameriera gli aveva consegnato, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla faccia di Nick. Quindi questo era un vero e proprio appuntamento. C’erano solo loro due al tavolo, quindi era decisamente un appuntamento romantico.  
“Allora popstar,” iniziò a parlare Nick sogghignando. “Com’era Glasgow?”  
“Bhe, non come i festival dei weekend passati,” rispose Harry. “Era un piccolo festival folk, molto carino, c’erano tantissime persone fantastiche con cui chiacchierare. Cose così.”  
Sorridendo, Nick annuì. “Cose così. Vedo che sei sempre molto eloquente, giovane Harold.”  
“Sta zitto.” Sbuffò Harry per poi scoppiare in una risata, calciando Nick sullo stinco da sotto il tavolo.  
“Sono uscito con Rita l’altro giorno,” gli disse Nick dandogli indietro un altro calcio. “Ha detto che la sua etichetta discografica ha firmato con un nuovo artista?”  
Harry arrossì vistosamente, guardando il bordo del tavolo. Nick aveva organizzato un incontro con la Capitol Records, in modo che potessero ascoltare alcuni demo di Harry per poi discuterne insieme. L’incontro era andato abbastanza bene. “Ho ricevuto la proposta qualche settimana fa, Niall è venuto con me per occuparsi del contratto. Siamo riusciti a modificarlo, un po’.”  
“Bravi,” commentò Nick. “Avevo pensato che avresti firmato qualunque cosa ti fosse stata proposta, al fine di diventare finalmente qualcuno.”  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry non rispose perché la cameriera si stava avvicinando al loro tavolo per prendere gli ordini. Aspettò finchè non se ne fu andata prima di riprendere la conversazione da dove l’avevano interrotta.  
“Ci ho pensato molto, non voglio rischiare, voglio fare le cose per bene.” Harry prese il suo bicchiere e lo agitò leggermente per smuovere il vino all’interno. “E non lo farò senza Niall, è una decisione che cambierà tutta la mia vita, e suppongo…” si fermò, spingendo lontano dalla sua mente l’immagine di un cielo blu limpido e del viso calmo e rilassato di Louis. “Immagino che una decisione presa frettolosamente non mi porterà da nessuna parte.”  
Nick rimase in silenzio per un momento, i piedi ancora bloccati tra quelli del riccio, completamente immobili. “Sai,” disse infine, prendendo in mano il calice con il vino. “Ecco perché ce la farai, accetteranno le tue condizioni, sono abbastanza sicuro che lo faranno perché non vorranno che altre etichette ti prendano.”  
Harry arrossì di nuovo, sentiva le guance andare a fuoco.  
“Insomma, hai firmato quindi...” riprese Nick, calciando i piedi di Harry per convincerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Harry fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, mordendosi il labbro mentre cercava di trattenere un sorriso “Non ufficialmente, ma una volta rispedito indietro il contratto con tutte le modifiche…si.”  
Nick sorrise, allungando una mano verso di lui. “È fantastico, popstar, mi sento così orgoglioso di me.”  
Harry rise. “Cosa hai detto, scusa?”  
“Beh, in pratica ti ho scoperto io.” Il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorrisetto arrogante. “L’industria musicale può soltanto ringraziarmi per avere un gusto così raffinato, in fatto di musica.”  
Harry strinse la mano di Nick, sorridendo a sua volta. “Vedremo come andrà a finire.”  
“Potrai ringraziarmi anche tu, una volta che sarai diventato famoso a livello mondiale. Ricordati del mio nome quando sarai ricco e famoso e vivrai in una lussuosa villa a Hollywood accanto a Justin Timberlake e Leonardo di Caprio. Soprattutto ricordati il mio numero, così potrai darlo a Leo.”  
“Se le cose andranno a finire così, me lo ricorderò.” Promise Harry. “Fino ad allora, tu sarai l’unico famoso tra i due.”  
Nick sogghignò. “Mi sono ricordato di una cosa importante. C’è questo party privato venerdì, forse è un compleanno, è al Funky Buddha, posso portare tutti gli amici che voglio.”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, appoggiandosi sullo schienale della sedia mentre la cameriera portava il loro cibo. “Non è uno di quei locali costosi per gente famosa o vip? Non penso di poter-”  
“Zitto,” lo interruppe Nick. “Non dovrai pagare nulla, è una festa privata, metterò il tuo nome sulla lista degli invitati.”  
Harry annuì. “Va bene, mi piacerebbe venire.”  
“Inviami i nomi completi di Niall e Perrie, più tardi. Aggiungerò anche loro.” Nick sorrise grato alla cameriera, borbottando un grazie.  
“Grazie Nick,” sussurrò Harry una volta che la donna se ne fu andata. “Sei che non sei costretto a farlo.”  
“Non lo faccio per te, popstar. Mi piace circondarmi di persone bellissime e meravigliose.”  
Harry sorrise e sobbalzò sulla sedia quando il suo cellulare cominciò a vibrare nella tasca dei jeans. “Merda,” imprecò tirandolo fuori. “Quando si parla del diavolo...” Aggiunse vedendo il nome di Niall sul display.  
“Rispondi dai,” disse Nick, indicando il cellulare. “Non preoccuparti.”  
“Scusami,” borbottò Harry rispondendo alla chiamata. “Niall, non potevi scrivermi un messaggio?”  
“Scusa Haz,” rispose il biondo. “Ma questa cosa non può aspettare, so che sei ad un appuntamento con Nick, ma devi tornare subito a casa.”  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò nel petto. “E’ successo qualcosa?”  
“Io-” sospirò profondamente Niall. “Non posso dirtelo al telefono, Harry.”  
“Perrie sta bene?”  
Niall rise. “Si, lei sta bene, si tratta del lavoro, è abbastanza urgente.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Nick che lo stava fissando preoccupato. “Si okay, sto arrivando.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese Nick non appena Harry riattaccò la chiamata. “Tutto bene?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Penso che riguardi il mio contratto con la casa discografica, forse? Niall sembrava piuttosto teso.”  
Nick si voltò e fece un gesto con la mano per richiamare la cameriera. “Ti darò un passaggio fino a casa.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Mentre Sybil balbettava qualcosa riguardo le tappe Australiane del loro tour, Louis continuava a controllare insistentemente il cellulare. Aiden gli aveva mandato tutti i dati riguardo la band che aveva sentito una settimana prima. Erano stati piuttosto bravi a cantare e suonare dal vivo, la ragazza del gruppo aveva una voce straordinaria.  
Louis era sicuro che valesse la pena tentare. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Liam, ma per il momento voleva verificare da solo la possibilità della band di andare con loro in tour fino in Asia. Ovviamente, l’Asia non era esattamente il posto dove una nuova band alle prime armi avrebbe potuto sfondare, ma fortunatamente, di questi tempi, non aveva più importanza. I fan solitamente registravano le esibizioni della band e le mettevano sui social e su Youtube, in questo modo anche in Europa potranno essere viste e ascoltate dalle persone. Il fatto che suoneranno per gli Escapade farà tutto il resto, il loro nome basta e avanza per aiutare una band emergente, e gli darà la spinta necessaria per aver successo.  
Quando finì la riunione, Louis rimase in disparte, guardando Liam e Zayn che si incamminavano verso l’uscita, troppo presi in una conversazione per notare che Louis non era dietro di loro.  
“Uh, Sybil.” Disse Louis una volta che i due ragazzi chiusero la porta dietro di loro.  
La donna si voltò con un’espressione sorpresa. “Louis, non pensavo che avresti avuto qualche domanda da farmi, visto che non mi stavi nemmeno ascoltando.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, sorridendole distrattamente. “Non si tratta del nostro tour in Australia.”  
“Cosa vuoi dirmi, allora?”  
Louis si avvicinò alla scrivania, battendo le dita contro il legno prima di prendere una penna e rigirarla tra le dita. “Dal momento che non abbiamo ancora firmato con nessuna band di supporto, ho pensato di darti qualche suggerimento. Ho trovato questa band davvero straordinaria del sud di Londra, e loro-”  
“Oh, abbiamo già risolto tutto quanto.” Commentò Sybil, senza alzare lo sguardo dal tablet.  
“Che cosa?” Louis sbattè le palpebre, incredulo. “Hai già trovato un altro artista locale?”  
“Oh no, quello assolutamente no, la sede coreana ha rifiutato qualsiasi artista giapponese, i giapponesi hanno rifiutato gli artisti cinesi, i cinesi hanno rifiutato sia quelli coreani che quelli giapponesi, inoltre non si sono dimostrati molto entusiasti quando abbiamo suggerito un artista malese o indonesiano. Non sapevo che gli asiatici si odiassero così tanto.” La donna alzò lo sguardo, facendo spallucce. “Ma comunque.”  
Louis la fissò, sentendosi sopraffatto da quel carico di informazioni. “Okay, chi avete scelto allora?” Chiese lentamente.  
“Liam ci ha suggerito qualcuno.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Liam mi ha suggerito un cantante, ha detto che era un giovane talento che meritava di avere successo, e dopo aver visto il suo materiale abbiamo accettato la proposta e inviato un’offerta al diretto interessato.” La donna sorrise a Louis. “Non credo che rifiuterà, sarebbero da stupidi, ma nel caso puoi lasciarmi tutte le informazioni riguardo la band che hai trovato.”  
Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Louis si mise le mani in tasca, confuso. Liam non gli aveva detto nulla riguardo al fatto che avesse trovato un giovane talento. L’amico non era obbligato ovviamente, ma di solito gli diceva tutto.  
“Chi è questo giovane artista?” chiese Louis. “Chi ha suggerito Liam?”  
“Ehm,” Sybil cercò alcuni fogli sulla scrivania, prima di trovare quello che stava cercando. “Harry Styles.”  
Il cuore di Louis sobbalzò, la sua mente si spense, e senza dire una parola si precipitò fuori dalla stanza.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
“Liam!”  
Louis aprì la porta per entrare nello studio, dove Zayn e Liam erano seduti su un divanetto mentre esaminavano alcune canzoni per il nuovo album. Entrambi sembrarono piuttosto sorpresi quando Louis si avvicinò con uno sguardo arrabbiato. Louis si fermò davanti a loro, poi saltò addosso a Liam per stringergli il colletto della camicia tra le mani.  
“Fottuto stronzo,” sibilò, contorcendo la mano in un pugno. “Che cazzo pensavi di fare?”  
“Louis,” ansimò Zayn, afferrandogli il braccio. “Sei fuori di testa?”  
Liam fissò Louis dritto negli occhi, il viso dell’amico era pallido e spaventato, Louis era abbastanza vicino da riuscire a sentire l’altro trattenere il respiro.  
“Penso che Liam sia fuori di testa.” Disse spingendo l’amico contro lo schienale del divano con una mossa energica. “Potrei quasi picchiarti, Dio, voglio davvero picchiarti.”  
Zayn si alzò in piedi, guardando i due amici con uno sguardo confuso. “Che cazzo sta succedendo?”  
Louis iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Liam,” sputò subito dopo indicando il ragazzo colpevole. “Ha mandato una richiesta per prendere Harry fottuto Styles come cantante di supporto per il nostro tour in Asia.”  
Per un momento cadde il silenzio nella stanza, Liam guardò Louis negli occhi con un’espressione colpevole. Zayn invece fissava il moro con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Hai detto che volevi la possibilità di arrivare a Niall,” gli ricordò Liam sottovoce. “E’ una grande opportunità per lui, una spinta per la sua carriera, è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, non trovi?”  
Zayn sospirò pesantemente. “Cazzo Li, non puoi averlo fatto sul serio.”  
Liam sembrava confuso, si alzò dal divanetto ed esclamò. “Cosa c’è che non va? Se Louis avesse inviato la richiesta l’avrebbe respinta immediatamente, ma l’ho mandata io e ho chiarito che Louis non sapeva nulla, volevo solamente fare qualcosa per aiutarti, Lou.” Aggiunse Liam, scrollando le spalle. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona occasione per entrambi, per mettere a posto le cose.”  
“Fanculo.” Disse Louis fissando intensamente l’amico per almeno dieci secondi prima di chinarsi a terra e seppellire il viso tra le mani. “Cazzo.” ripetè tra sé e sé.  
Non c’era via d’uscita ormai, Niall avrà già ricevuto la proposta e ne starà discutendo insieme ad Harry.  
Harry, che aveva detto a Louis di stargli alla larga e di non farsi vedere mai più.  
“Oh Liam, sei un idiota.” Sospirò Zayn con voce stanca.  “Non è Niall il problema, ma Harry.”  
Louis alzò la testa per guardare il moro poi esclamò. “Che cosa hai detto?”  
“Era il terzo membro della band, non è vero?” Domandò Zayn. “E dal modo in cui lo hai guardato, era molto più che un semplice compagno di band.”  
Fanculo a Zayn per essere così attento a tutto, pensò Louis, seppellendo di nuovo il viso tra le mani. Infine, lasciò andare un sospiro tremante. “Si, hai ragione.”  
“Che cosa?” Esclamò Liam sorpreso. “Ma lui...” poi tacque e si ributtò a peso morto sul divano. “Non ha detto che non ti conosceva?”  
“Ha fatto finta,” chiarì Louis, e dirlo ad alta voce faceva un male atroce. Sapeva di dover dare una spiegazione ai suoi amici, e ciò gli avrebbe fatto ancora più male. “Ha fatto finta di non conoscermi perché è ancora incazzato con me.”  
“Allora voi due…?”  
“Eravamo una coppia, si.” Confermò Louis. “E l’ho lasciato per...” fece un gesto verso di loro. “Per tutto questo.”  
“Cazzo Lou, merda.” Commentò semplicemente Liam.  
“Lo so,” gemette, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Lo so Liam, cazzo.”  
“Che cosa è successo esattamente tre anni fa, Louis?” Domandò cauto il moro; non volevano forzarlo a parlare ma i suoi amici meritavano una spiegazione.  
Louis deglutì a fatica, sedendosi per terra e attirando le ginocchia contro il petto. “Posso raccontarvi il tutto in poche parole? Per favore non fatemi rivivere tutto quanto.”  
Zayn fece un cenno con la testa. “È giunto il momento di spiegarci tutto, senza tralasciare nulla.”  
“Bene, allora,” Louis sospirò profondamente, guardando i suoi amici, entrambi seduti uno di fianco all’altro sul divano. “Ho incontrato Harry quando avevo diciassette anni, dopo una partita di calcio finita male, nevicava e faceva freddo, quindi mi sono seduto vicino a lui su una panchina. Solitamente si presentava a tutte le sessioni di allenamento e a tutte le partite, sostenendo che fosse lì per vedere Niall giocare, ma ha sempre fatto il tifo per me.” Louis sorrise leggermente, scrollando le spalle. “Suppongo di non aver saputo resistere, era così adorabile, non so nemmeno cosa sia successo ma prima che me ne accorgessi, era diventato il mio ragazzo, il fatto è che nessuno lo sapeva, tranne Niall.”  
Louis guardò i due ragazzi, sentendosi male vedendo le loro facce sconvolte. Harry non meritava tutto quello che gli aveva fatto.  
“Abbiamo formato una band e non siamo stati male, all’inizio. Niall suonava la chitarra, e Harry-” si fermò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Bhe, l’avete sentito dal vivo. Dopo un anno, abbiamo iniziato a mandare demo alle case discografiche, tutte ci rifiutavano. Fino a quando non ho ricevuto una mail dalla Syco. Ecco tutto quello che è successo.”  
“Stavate ancora insieme quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta?” Domandò Liam.  
“Si.” Rispose Louis sottovoce.  
“E’ passato tanto tempo Lou. Due anni?”  
“Più o meno.”  
“E hai chiuso le cose con lui per tutto questo?” Chiese Zayn, confuso.  
Sembrava tutto così sbagliato, si era sentito un fallito quel giorno. E quella consapevolezza lo faceva stare ancora male, perché si era comportato da stupido.  
“Fondamentalmente, si.”  
“E ora sta provando a sfondare da solo,” notò Liam. “Fingendo di non essere mai esistito nella tua vita.”  
Louis appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia. “Vorrei che si fosse fermato soltanto a quello.” Si morse un labbro, costringendosi a parlare. “L’ho seguito in bagno, quel giorno.”  
“Oh, Lou.” Gemette Zayn. “Probabilmente non è andata come immaginavi.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Ha fatto tutto lui, ha deciso anche per me. Mi odia in questo momento, non ha rispetto per me e disprezza le canzoni che ho scritto.”  
“L’hai lasciato per la tua carriera,” disse Liam sospirando lentamente. “Certo che ti odia.”  
Louis sollevò la testa per guardare i due amici, faceva male, faceva ancora troppo male. Louis aveva pensato di essersi finalmente liberato del suo passato, nei due anni precedenti aveva chiuso Harry fuori dal suo cuore per non sentire più dolore, ma non era servito a niente.  
“Mi ha detto di stargli lontano,” aggiunse, spaventato dalla reazione degli altri due ragazzi. “Di restare fuori dalla sua carriera.”  
“Non è una bella cosa per te, non è vero?” Chiese Liam.  
“Si arrabbierà così tanto quando verrà a saperlo.” Gemette Louis.  
“Mi dispiace per tutto quello che sta succedendo,” continuò il moro. “Ma tu sai che Liam non l’avrebbe mai fatto se ci avessi raccontato tutta la verità fin da subito.”  
Louis annuì lentamente, stringendo i denti.  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?” Sussurrò Liam dopo qualche minuto.  
“Aspettiamo una loro risposta, credo,” disse Zayn. “Suppongo che nessuno dei due sia stato molto felice di ricevere la nostra proposta.”  
“E se rispondessero di si?” Liam guardò prima il moro poi Louis.  
“Non lo faranno,” rispose prontamente Louis. “Non c’è verso che Harry possa dire di sì.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Non c’è verso che io possa dire di sì.” Esclamò Harry camminando avanti e indietro per la cucina.  
Perrie era seduta vicino alla finestra mentre beveva il suo tè e osservava la scena. Niall, invece, gli camminava accanto, fermandosi quando lui si fermava, per poi riprendere a camminare attraverso la stanza cercando di calmarlo.  
Harry era maledettamente calmo, solo un po’ arrabbiato, forse.  
“Senti Harry, non so di cosa si tratta, ma l’email dice che è stato Liam Payne a suggerire il tuo nome dopo averti ascoltato a quell’evento della BBC.” Niall agitò furiosamente un pezzo di carta davanti alla faccia del riccio, cercando di farglielo leggere.  
Harry non aveva intenzione di leggere nulla. “E vorresti farmi credere che Louis non ne sapesse nulla?”  
“Dice che Louis non ne sa nulla.” Rispose Niall con tono arrabbiato.  
“Solo un idiota ci crederebbe,” rispose Harry alzando le mani. “Che cosa vuole fare? Umiliarci?”  
Niall sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Non lo so Haz, forse è un modo per fare pace e mettere a posto le cose?”  
“Che diritto ha lui di essere incazzato e voler sistemare le cose? Mi ha spezzato il cuore, mi ha fregato e quando gli ho urlato dietro che è un idiota e non mi importa niente di lui, mi offre di essere il suo cantante di supporto?”  
Niall scrollò le spalle, non sapendo cosa rispondere. “Apparentemente, si.”  
“Harry,” Perrie si avvicinò a lui, aveva i piedi nudi e i capelli un po’ disordinati, i pantaloncini corti mostravano le sue cosce candide. Sembrava seria e decisa. “Non credo che lo farebbe, forse è semplicemente Liam che vuole darti una possibilità.”  
“Nella fottuta Asia?” Harry rise stancamente. “Probabilmente dovrei prima costruire una carriera qui.”  
“Beh,” Niall si intromise nel discorso. “Suonare in paesi stranieri non è più uno svantaggio, esistono Youtube e Twitter, farebbero tutto quanto il lavoro. Il tuo nome associato a quello degli Escapade farà tutto il resto e attirerà l’attenzione del pubblico su di te.”  
Harry ascoltò le parole dell’amico e furono come un pugno nello stomaco. “Grazie, non mi interessa essere associato a quella band,” disse prima di girarsi verso la porta pronto per uscire dalla stanza. “Di loro che possono gentilmente andare a fanculo e che non ho bisogno degli Escapade per sfondare.”  
“Hai detto che hai chiuso con il passato, Haz.” Gli ricordò Niall. “Perché stai facendo tante storie adesso?”  
“Ho chiuso con lui,” confermò aprendo la porta velocemente. “Ho fottutamente chiuso con quello stronzo.”  
“Harry...” dissero all’unisono Niall e Perrie.  
“Ho bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria.” Esclamò Harry uscendo dalla cucina prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo.  
Con il sangue che gli scorreva rapidamente nelle vene, Harry si precipitò sul prato davanti a casa, fermandosi quando individuò un cartello pubblicitario nel campetto da calcio. Ormai era quasi buio, ma alcune luci illuminavano il poster con disegnata sopra una bambina, in bianco e nero, tranne i palloncini che teneva tra le mani.  
 _L’amore mi rende forte_ , lesse Harry sul fondo del cartellone, e per un momento rimase immobile a fissarlo.  
Si accasciò per terra appoggiando la schiena al suolo e fissando il cielo, cercando di sbollire la rabbia. Il cielo era colorato di rosa e arancione, nei limiti del suo campo visivo, tutto il resto era di un blu chiaro. Una leggera brezza solleticò la sua pelle, facendolo calmare all’istante. Si era ripromesso di non permettere a Louis di entrare di nuovo nella sua vita, doveva dimenticarsi di lui e andare avanti. Apparentemente, però, Louis aveva ancora il potere di farlo impazzire.  
Dimenticalo, si disse tra sé e sè, socchiudendo gli occhi per rilassarsi. Avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi totalmente del più grande, non avrebbe concesso a Louis di vincere quella battaglia. Tutto quello che otterrà l’altro ragazzo sarà una mail dove Niall rifiuta la loro offerta. Non una parola da Harry, non una prova di quanto lui fosse sconvolto riguardo al fatto che Louis avesse provato ad umiliarlo, di nuovo.  
Mentre l’oscurità inghiottiva l’azzurro del cielo, Harry respirò l’aria della notte, cercando di togliere dalla sua mente ogni pensiero riguardante Louis. Ci provò finchè non si addormentò, sognando occhi azzurri che provavano a sconfiggere le tenebre.  
   
   
   
+++  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Dio, avrei dovuto scegliere il vestito giallo.” Gemette Perrie, aggrappandosi al braccio di Harry. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo!”  
Harry le accarezzò dolcemente una mano, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Stai benissimo, Pez.”  
“Bene?” Ripeté lei, inorridita. “Bene non è abbastanza.”  
“Il viola ti sta divinamente, tesoro.” Replicò Harry, fissandola intensamente.  
Nella luce soffusa del locale, il viola chiaro del vestito di Perrie sembrava quasi bianco. “Sei favolosa, ora smettila.”  
Nick rise divertito, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle della ragazza. “Ti staranno tutti addosso, tesoro. Harry dovrà proteggerti per tutto il tempo per assicurarsi che nessun cattivo ragazzo ci provi con te.”  
“Ovviamente no,” lo corresse lei, facendosi da parte per allontanarsi da Harry. “Non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi protegga.”  
“Posso prendermi cura di me stessa.” Harry imitò la voce dell’amica.  
Perrie gli diede un pugno sul braccio, con uno sguardo offeso sul volto.  
“Oh,” piagnucolò il riccio, massaggiandosi il bicipite. “Stavo solo scherzando.”  
“Tu, mio caro, sei di cattivo umore da mercoledì e non ti permetterò di prendermi in giro.” Disse Perrie accarezzandogli il braccio.  
“Non è vero. Ho firmato ieri il mio primo contratto discografico, sono di ottimo umore.”  
Perrie sollevò un sopracciglio ma non disse più nulla.  
“Ecco cosa stavo dimenticando,” si intromise Nick. “Va tutto bene, cosa è successo mercoledì?”  
Harry arrossì. “Ah quello… non era niente di che, mi dispiace di aver dovuto andare via.”  
Nick scosse la testa. “Non preoccuparti, sono contento che vada tutto bene adesso.” Poi salutò la mano per salutare qualcuno dietro il riccio. “Scusatemi un secondo, torno subito.”  
“Certo, vai pure.”  
“Probabilmente è l’ultima volta che lo rivedremo stasera, giusto?” Chiese Perrie osservando Nick immergersi tra la folla di persone.  
“Suppongo di si.” Harry si voltò e vide Niall farsi strada per arrivare a loro. Teneva tra le mani tre bicchieri di birra e non ne aveva versata nemmeno una goccia mentre si districava tra la folla.  
“Accidenti, questo locale è troppo pieno.” Niall appoggiò le pinte sul tavolo e si sedette sul divanetto. “E’ un impresa riuscire a prendersi una birra.”  
Harry stava per replicare quando qualcuno gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione. Si voltò con un sorriso sul volto, aspettandosi di vedere Nick, ma si bloccò immediatamente quando vide Liam.  
Il suo primo pensiero fu quello di guardarsi intorno per controllare che non ci fosse anche Louis nei paraggi, perchè se Liam era a quella festa probabilmente era stato invitato anche l’altro ragazzo. Harry si maledisse interiormente per la sua reazione, e provò a concentrarsi di nuovo su Liam.  
“Ciao,” disse Liam sottovoce, le parole soffocate dalla musica ad alto volume. “Mi dispiace disturbarvi.”  
“Uhm,” rispose Harry. Aveva perso le parole.  
“Non preoccuparti, amico.” Rispose Niall al suo posto.  
“Potrei parlarti un secondo?” Liam si era già seduto di fronte a Perrie. Harry sentì la ragazza avvicinarsi a lui, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul cantante.  
Liam la notò immediatamente, allungando una mano per presentarsi. “Ciao, piacere Liam, non penso che si siamo mai incontrati.”  
Gli occhi della ragazza guizzarono sulla mano di Liam prima di piegarsi contro il fianco di Harry e avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa. “Accidenti, ha mandato quello sbagliato per provare a convincerti.”  
Harry non potè fare a meno di ridere dopo la battuta dell’amica. Perrie prese la mano di Liam e si presentò con un sorriso gentile sul volto.  
“Louis mi ha detto che, probabilmente, ti sei arrabbiato per la mia offerta.” Cominciò Liam, stringendo le mani tra loro nervosamente. “Volevo solo dirti che non era mia intenzione offenderti in alcun modo.”  
Quel ragazzo sembrava così serio e dispiaciuto, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la preoccupazione, le labbra ridotte ad una linea sottile. Harry non pensava stesse recitando. “Allora-” provò a rispondere.  
“Ascoltami, io non lo sapevo.” Aggiunse rapidamente Liam, prima che Harry potesse dire anche solo una parola. “Non sapevo nulla di te.” Quindi si voltò verso Niall prima di continuare il discorso. “Abbiamo scoperto da poco la vostra storia, in realtà. Quando ti abbiamo incontrato all’evento della BBC sono rimasto colpito dal tuo talento, Harry, e ho pensato di darti una possibilità, una piccola spinta per la tua carriera. Louis non è mai riuscito ad offrirvi qualcosa, quindi vorrei provarci io.”  
“Molto schietto.” Commentò Perrie.  
Liam fece spallucce. “Penso che essere onesti sia l’unico modo per sistemare le cose.”  
Aveva ragione, pensò Harry. Liam aveva ragione a dire che le bugie non avrebbe aiutato la loro situazione. Provò un’improvvisa fitta di compassione per il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui, e questo era piuttosto irritante, a dire la verità. Non doveva provare compassione per i nuovi amici di Louis, né tanto meno piacergli.  
“E dico davvero quando sostengo che hai molto talento e meriti questa opportunità.” Proseguì Liam quando si accorse che nessuno spiaccicava parola. “Mi piacerebbe davvero aiutarti, ma capisco il tuo punto di vista se decidi di rifiutare. L’offerta era fatta in buona fede, comunque. Non avrei nemmeno provato se non fossi convinto che ne vali la pena.”  
Harry lo fissò per qualche secondo, incerto su cosa rispondere. Perrie gli diede una gomitata nelle costole, per ricordargli di parlare.  
“Ehm, grazie...” sussurrò Harry, sentendosi la gola secca.  
Liam sorrise, sembrando soddisfatto. “Fantastico, grazie per avermi ascoltato.”  
Harry annuì, lanciando a Niall uno sguardo confuso quando Liam si alzò dal divano.  
“Ehi, che ne dici di bere qualcosa insieme?” Domandò il biondo. “Dai, solo un bicchiere.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto, grazie.”  
Harry li guardò camminare in mezzo alla folla, chiacchierando tra loro. Probabilmente non era stata una buona idea, ma Niall voleva tentare ed Harry sapeva il perché. Liam era coraggioso, onesto, e non aveva paura di dire la sua, a quanto aveva capito.  
“È stato molto imbarazzante.” Sussurrò Perrie.  
“Abbastanza...”  
“Divertente, comunque,” aggiunse la ragazza bevendo un sorso di birra. “Sembrava sincero, non era falso. Mi piace.”  
Harry sospirò, non sapendo cosa rispondere all’amica. Gli sembrava sbagliato, però, non dire nulla a riguardo. Non dopo che Liam aveva dimostrato di avere coraggio per andare da loro e parlargli onestamente.  
“Si, anche a me.” Ammise infine, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano.  
“Vorrei che fosse venuto Zayn.” Borbottò Perrie tra sé e sé.  
Harry, sorridendo, la tirò contro il suo fianco, sentendosi molto più leggero.  
   
   
   
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Louis osservò la folla sulla pista da ballo, sorseggiando il suo cocktail. Era riuscito a sfuggire dalla sua ultima conversazione, fingendo di dover andare in bagno. Ora stava guardando intensamente Nick Grimshaw dietro al bancone del bar, chiedendosi se quello stronzo stesse ancora con il riccio.  
Liam era sparito non appena erano arrivati alla festa, avrebbe voluto Zayn lì con lui, in questo momento. Oppure avrebbe dovuto rimanere a casa anche lui, proprio come aveva fatto il moro.  
Quando individuò Liam in mezzo alla folla, si alzò in piedi con l’intenzione di raggiungerlo, ma all’improvviso vide Niall dietro le spalle dell’amico e fermò appena in tempo i suoi movimenti. Louis abbassò la mano, guardando sconvolto la scena di fronte a lui.  
Liam si sporse oltre il bancone, alzando due dita per richiedere due bevande, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Niall. Stavano chiacchierando, sembravano rilassati e amichevoli. Louis aveva pensato che il biondo si sarebbe schierato dalla parte di Harry, arrabbiandosi con lui per aver inviato l’offerta. Invece, Niall sembrava allegro e a suo agio, quella sera. Sembrava non essere cambiato di una virgola in tutti quegli anni.  
Niall era quel tipo di persona che non serbava rancore e non incolpava qualcuno per gli errori commessi da un altro. Liam non aveva fatto nulla di male, e Niall sarebbe stata la prima persona a capirlo e a vedere il suo amico per quello che era veramente, una brava persona; non un alleato di Louis, come probabilmente pensava Harry.  
Louis provò immediatamente un forte senso di affetto per quel ragazzo, la consapevolezza di quanto fosse meraviglioso Niall e del fatto di aver perso un buon amico tre anni prima.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto rinunciare a loro.  
Liam lo vide in lontananza mentre si allontanava dal bar, inclinò leggermente la testa e si rivolse a Niall, chinandosi per parlargli nell’orecchio e indicando verso di lui. Lo sguardo del biondo lo trovò all’istante e la sua espressione vacillò un po’.  
Un attimo dopo, entrambi i ragazzi si avvicinarono a lui, Liam gli gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendolo forte. “Ehi, amico.”  
Louis colpì Liam su un fianco. “Vattene via e non rompere le palle.”  
“Sii gentile, ho portato un ospite.” Lo rimproverò l’amico, tirandolo un po’ più vicino a sé.  
“Lo vedo,” borbottò Louis lanciando un’occhiata a Niall.” Ciao.”  
Niall si schiarì la voce prima di rispondere. “Si, ciao.”  
Liam lo lasciò andare e appoggiò le braccia sul bancone del bar, lanciando un’occhiata da l’uno all’altro. “Vi lascio per un minuto per prendere da bere, ok?”  
Louis lanciò all’amico un’occhiata disperata, cercando di fargli capire che non poteva lasciarlo solo in quella situazione, ma Liam fece finta di non vederlo e se ne andò. Louis voltò lentamente la testa e posò lo sguardo sul biondo, mordendosi un labbro nervosamente.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Niall disse. “Anche Harry è qui.”  
Louis annuì, sentendo il battito del suo cuore accelerare. “Lo immaginavo.”  
“E’ piuttosto arrabbiato per la vostra offerta.” Aggiunse Niall con tono teso.  
“Io-” Louis sollevò di nuovo la testa, sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla negare o spiegarsi. Probabilmente Niall lo sapeva già come erano andate le cose, avrebbe capito subito se Louis stava recitando o meno. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”  
Niall sospirò profondamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Si, immagino. Voglio dire, sembri davvero dispiaciuto.” Teneva gli occhi fisse nei suoi. “Non sono arrabbiato con te, Louis. Harry invece ne ha tutte le ragioni.”  
Louis ruppe il contatto visivo, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Lo so.”  
“Non penso che tu possa capirlo Lou,” continuò Niall. “Lui adorava tutto ciò che facevi. Lo hai lasciato da solo come se fosse un oggetto, una volta che hai ricevuto un’offerta migliore.” Il biondo rimase in silenzio per un momento, come se stesse aspettando una risposta. Louis, tuttavia, non riusciva a trovare la voce e le parole adatte. “Ricordi cosa mi hai detto alla stazione?”  
Louis annuì.  
“Mi sono preso cura di lui, sai? Mi avevi detto di prendermi cura di lui e assicurarmi che stesse bene, l’ho fatto e continuo a farlo ancora oggi.” Niall fece un respiro profondo, aspettando che Louis dicesse qualcosa. “Mi hai chiesto di restare dalla sua parte, e l’ho fatto, non importa ciò che ti ha detto Lou, lui non sta bene. Non è nemmeno vicino a star bene, ed è per questo che continuerò a stare dalla sua parte.”  
“Voglio che tu lo faccia,” sussurrò Louis. “Ho fregato anche te, non solo lui, non avresti alcun motivo di stare dalla mia parte.”  
“Sono passati tre anni, Lou.” Gli ricordò Niall. “La mia vita è andata avanti, io ho superato tutto quanto, non ho mai voluto realmente essere sotto i riflettori e diventare famoso.”  
“Questo non giustifica il fatto che ti ho tradito.” Fece notare Louis.  
“Hai ragione, ma è più facile per me andare oltre a tutto quello che è successo, dimenticarmene e ripensare alla nostra vecchia amicizia, abbiamo passato momenti meravigliosi insieme, amico.”  
Louis sentì un sorriso comparire sulle sue labbra. “Si, hai ragione.”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ero dipendente da te, non avevo investito tutto su di te.” Continuò a parlare, con tono preoccupato. “Mi sono sentito tradito ma l’ho superata una volta che ho capito realmente cosa ti era stato offerto. Forse hai scelto il modo sbagliato per gestire il tutto, ma non posso biasimarti per aver sfruttato questa opportunità.”  
Quelle parole erano come una carezza sul suo cuore ferito e dolorante. Era più di quanto si fosse mai aspettato di sentire da Niall.  
“Grazie.” Disse semplicemente, non era sicuro che il biondo l’avesse sentito, la sua voce era troppo debole in mezzo alla musica del locale.  
Niall fece spallucce, alzando lo sguardo quando Liam tornò da loro con tre drink tra le mani. “Rgazzi, tutto okay?”  
Louis fissò intensamente il biondo, incerto su cosa rispondere. Stavano bene? C’era modo di mettere tutte le cose a posto, tra loro?  
“Certo.” Rispose Niall al suo posto.  
“Beh, è già un inizio. Che ne dite se beviamo un po’?”  
“Non rifiuterei mai un drink.” Esclamò Niall alzando il bicchiere per brindare. Scontrò il bicchiere contro quello di Liam prima di berne un sorso. “Per la cronaca, come amico di Harry penso che lui dovrebbe rifiutare l’offerta, come suo manager invece, preferirei che lui accettasse.”  
Liam gli puntò un dito contro. “Saresti un manager di merda se la pensassi diversamente.”  
Niall rise divertito. “Alla fine dipende tutto da lui, lo so che sarebbe un’enorme opportunità sprecata, ma non posso costringerlo, non lo farei mai.”  
“E se promettessi di lasciarlo in pace?” Domandò Louis.  
“Che cosa?”  
“E’ una grande opportunità, davvero,” ripetè Louis. “Non voglio essere il motivo per cui risponderà di no.”  
Liam gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, appoggiando delicatamente le dita sull’anca di Louis.  
“Non ho ancora mandato la mail e non ho rifiutato l’offerta.” Ammise Niall.  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, confuso. “Non l’hai ancora fatto?”  
Niall scosse la testa. “Mi fa male respingere un’offerta del genere, speravo che cambiasse idea.”  
“C’è un modo per fargli cambiare idea?” Domandò avvicinandosi al biondo.  
Per un secondo, Niall lo fissò in volto senza dire una parola. “Sai che c’è,” rispose infine. “Nonostante tutto, sai come prenderlo e come farlo ragionare.”  
Louis si morse un labbro. “Mi odierà ancora di più.”  
Niall sogghignò. “Non penso che potrebbe odiarti ancora di più, Lou. Se giochi bene le tue carte, mi dirà di accettare quella maledetta offerta prima di lasciare questo locale stasera.”  
Louis riflettè per un momento sul da farsi, la sua mente era occupata a pensare al fatto che il riccio lo odiava profondamente – lo odiava così tanto da permettere a Louis di manipolarlo a suo piacimento. Guardò Liam che sbatteva le palpebre, confuso dopo il dibattito avvenuto con Niall.  
Aveva già perso Harry anni fa, non aveva molto da perdere facendo quel passo.  
“Facciamo un tentativo.” Decise infine.  
Niall si morse un labbro. “Ti sta bene?”  
“Se questo servirà a fargli prendere la decisione giusta, si.”  
“Louis,” lo fermò Liam, stringendo le dita sul suo braccio. “Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? Se Harry dovesse accettare l’offerta, non riguarderà soltanto lui. Dovrai passare un mese con quel ragazzo.” Liam sembrava preoccupato. “Ti andrebbe bene?”  
Si trattava di Harry, pensò Louis, scuotendo la testa. Louis non riusciva a pensare a sé stesso, non riusciva a pensare a quanto avrebbe fatto male avere il riccio in giro nel backstage, così vicino a lui.  
“Va tutto bene, Li.” Lo rassicurò.  
Niall si voltò indicando l’altro lato del locale. “Andiamo, allora.”  
Louis delutì a fatica, tenendo Liam ancorato al suo fianco e seguendo il biondo in mezzo alla folla.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry era assolutamente meraviglioso.  
La maglietta grigia che indossava aveva uno scollo enorme, per mostrare le clavicole, la sua pelle era bianca e pallida, l’ombra che si creava tra le sue clavicole era così eccitante. I capelli del riccio erano tenuti indietro da una bandana, solo qualche ciuffo ribelle era fuoriuscito. Louis ebbe l’impulso di allungare una mano e toccarlo, passare le dita sul collo di Harry, afferrargli i capelli e accarezzarli.  
Stava ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto la ragazza seduta al suo fianco. La tipa aveva i capelli biondo scuro e indossava un vestitino viola, la mano appoggiata dolcemente sulla coscia di Harry.  
Lo stomaco di Louis si strinse leggermente, si domandò se Harry avesse cambiato i suoi gusti nel corso degli ultimi tre anni. Quei due stavano bene insieme, il riccio sembrava molto protettivo nei confronti di quella ragazza, e con un braccio le stringeva la vita per tenerla vicino a sé.  
“Ti abbiamo preso da bere.” Disse Niall, sedendosi accanto alla ragazza.  
Lo sguardo di Harry incontrò quello di Louis e la sua espressione cambiò improvvisamente, diventando arrabbiata e confusa. “Cosa vuole?”  
Niall allungò una mano verso la ragazza, che stava lanciando occhiatacce a Louis, mentre continuava ad accarezzare la coscia del riccio. “Stai calmo Thor, stiamo soltanto bevendo un drink.” Rispose Niall subito dopo.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiataccia al biondo, accigliandosi leggermente. Louis si prese un momento per sorridere alla ragazza di fianco al riccio. “Ciao, sono Louis, piacere di conoscerti.”  
Le labbra della ragazza si strinsero in una linea sottile e si spostò ancora più vicino ad Harry. “Non credo sia un piacere, conoscerti intendo.”  
Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Lei è Perrie, di solito è una ragazza adorabile.”  
 _Mantieni la calma_ , disse Louis tra sé e sé, non poteva lasciarsi intimidire. Doveva indossare una maschera ed essere arrogante. Doveva essere arrogante per riuscire ad ottenere ciò che voleva. Doveva essere lui ad intimidire Harry.  
“Sembra una brava ragazza,” commentò Louis, spingendo delicatamente un bicchiere nella sua direzione. “Liam mi ha detto che ti ha parlato.” Disse poi, spostando l’attenzione sul riccio.  
“Non penso di aver detto a Liam che potevi unirti a noi.” Replicò Harry ignorando il bicchiere di fronte a lui.  
“Che ci crediate o no, io decido da solo cosa fare.” Louis scrollò le spalle, desiderando disperatamente raggiungere l’amico e farsi abbracciare. Si fidava di Niall, poteva riuscire a spingere Harry a prendere la decisione giusta per la sua carriera.  
“Ad ogni modo,” si intromise il biondo. “Abbiamo deciso di bere qualcosa insieme, dato che è stato tutto un malinteso e nessuno voleva offendere nessuno.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Niall prima di posare di nuovo lo sguardo su Louis. Sembrava incerto, persino sospettoso. Forse sentiva che qualcosa non andava. Forse Louis doveva impegnarsi di più.  
“Non ne avevo idea, okay?” Disse infine, sentendosi molto meglio quando riusciva a mostrare le sue vere emozioni.  “Liam non me ne ha parlato, altrimenti gli avrei detto di lasciar perdere.”  
“Ti ho detto di star fuori dalla mia carriera e dalla mia vita,” gli ricordò Harry e la sua voce suonò seria e dura. Non era affatto tranquillo e rilassato. “Hai bisogno che ti dica ancora una volta i motivi per cui non voglio che tu interferisca?”  
Louis fece spallucce, allacciando le dita tra loro. “Me lo ricordo, grazie, non mi sto intromettendo nella tua carriera,” chiarì infine, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divanetto. “Ho di meglio da fare, dico davvero.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, incerto. “Suppongo che sia così.”  
“Allora, cosa ci fai qui?” Louis fece un gesto con la mano per indicare l’ambiente circostante. “Sei qui per provare a sfondare nell’industria musicale oppure no?”  
“Cosa pensi che stia facendo?” Contrattaccò Harry, sembrando sempre più incazzato. “Penso che tu, tra tutte le persone presenti, sappia che ho lavorato anni per essere qui.”  
Lo aveva fatto sul serio, Louis ne era consapevole. “So che l’hai fatto, pensavo fossi salito semplicemente sul carro dei vincitori senza faticare nemmeno un po’.” Disse casualmente, sorseggiando il suo drink. Faceva male vedere l’irritazione lampeggiare sul viso del riccio.  
“Scusami?”  
Liam trasalì accanto a lui, intimidito dal tono freddo di Harry, Louis cercò di ignorarlo e continuare la sua recita. Non poteva tirarsi indietro proprio adesso. Scrollò le spalle in modo indifferente, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Ho solo avuto il sospetto che tu non sia qui per te, ma per causa mia.”  
Harry serrò la mascella, corrugando le sopracciglia. “Non ti senti troppo pieno di te, a volte?”  
“ _Tu_ non lo sei?” rispose Louis tranquillamente. “Stai cercando di dimostrarmi che puoi farcela da solo? Non devi dimostrarmi nulla, Harry.”  
“Non lo sto facendo,” sottolineò il riccio, ovviamente stava cercando di non mostrare tutta la sua rabbia. Ce l’hai quasi fatta Louis, penso tra sé e sé. “Per me non conti niente, Louis.”  
Faceva male, il suo stomaco sobbalzò, poteva vedere che l’altro ragazzo era altrettanto ferito dal modo in cui Louis lo stava trattando. Tutta la situazione gli fece battere il cuore un po’ più forte, rendendosi conto che riusciva ancora a ferire Harry perché per l’altro ragazzo valeva ancora qualcosa la sua opinione.  
Non significava niente, però, perché Louis stava per schiacciarlo di nuovo. “Ci credo, ma sei sempre stato un bugiardo,” affermò con tono calmo. “Hai paura, basta ammetterlo.”  
Harry lasciò andare il braccio di Perrie e si sporse in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, quindi inarcò un sopracciglio e domandò. “Ti sembro spaventato?”  
Louis lo fissò a lungo, cercando di tenere a bada le sue emozioni, infine sorrise. “In realtà no,” rispose. “Ma so che lo sei, altrimenti non avresti rifiutato l’offerta.”  
L’espressione del riccio divenne confusa.  
“Se io non avessi più alcuna importanza per te, come sostieni, non avresti rifiutato l’offerta.” Aggiunse Louis, continuando a tenere lo sguardo puntato su Harry, assicurandosi che sentisse perfettamente quello che avrebbe detto subito dopo. “Ma hai rifiutato perché hai paura di tornare nel mio letto, se accetti.”  
Harry fece una faccia sconvolta e sibilò. “Non ti concederei neanche un minuto delle mie giornate.”  
Con un sogghigno, Louis alzò il bicchiere in aria. “Entrambi sappiamo che cederesti.”  
“Basta così,” disse improvvisamente Perrie. “Sei disgustoso.” Si alzò in fretta e afferrò la mano del riccio. “Tu non ascolterai più nulla di tutte queste stronzate, andiamocene.”  
Harry fissò intensamente Louis, completamente disgustato e con un luccichio triste negli occhi. Distolse lo sguardo dal più piccolo per svuotare in un sorso il suo bicchiere. Perrie nel mentre stava provando a trascinare via Harry.  
“Lou,” disse Niall. “Sarà così arrabbiato quando scoprirà cosa abbiamo fatto ma...” si interruppe e si alzò dal divanetto, tendendo la mano a Louis. “Grazie mille.”  
Louis prese la mano di Niall per stringerla, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “È stato un piacere aiutarti.”  
Quando il biondo si allontanò alla ricerca del riccio, Louis si voltò verso Liam che lo stava fissando con uno sguardo sorpreso.  
“Tu chi sei?”  
Louis soffocò una risata. “Ancora lo stesso stronzo che ero tre anni fa, a quanto pare.”  
“Quando scoprirà che tu e Niall lo avete preso in giro per convincerlo ad accettare, vi odierà ancora di più.”  
Louis preve il drink pieno di Harry, guardando il liquido per un momento primo di inghiottirne il contenuto. Il liquido gli lasciò un bruciore in gola e una leggera sensazione di stordimento. Le parole che gli aveva detto Niall precedentemente riecheggiarono nella sua testa e Louis capì che il biondo aveva perfettamente ragione.  
“Non potrebbe odiarmi più di così, Li.” Mormorò infine, guardando il bicchiere vuoto. “Non mi importa.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
“Che schifo,” Perrie rabbrividì non appena uscirono dal locale, avvicinandosi ad un taxi. “Che stronzo!”  
Harry cercò di controllare la rabbia, non doveva esplodere. Perrie aveva ragione, Louis era un completo idiota. Apparentemente, la fama lo aveva trasformato in uno stronzo arrogante e senza cuore.  
“Harry!” Esclamò Niall alle sue spalle. Il biondo li raggiunse, leggermente senza fiato. “Quello era-”  
“Accetteremo l’offerta.” disse semplicemente Harry prima ancora che Niall potesse finire la frase. “Accetteremo e gli mostrerò che ho superato tutto quanto.”  
Niall sbattè le palpebre, confuso dalle parole dell’amico.  
“Harry. pensi davvero...”  
Harry si voltò verso Perrie, lanciandole un’occhiata torva. “Non gli lascerò credere di aver ragione, voglio prenderlo a calci in culo.”  
Perrie si morse un labbro e infine annuì, era d’accordo con l’idea di far vedere a Louis che si sbagliava riguardo il riccio.  
“Sei sicuro, Harry?” chiese Niall.  
Harry fece un respiro profondo, aprendo la porta del taxi. Fissò l’amico e vide l’incertezza nei suoi occhi. Non c’era motivo di essere dubbiosi, avrebbe mostrato a Louis quanto cazzo teneva a se stesso e alla sua fottuta carriera.  
“Che i giochi abbiano inizio.”  
   
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti, vero? Harry ha accettato di essere l'opening act della band di Louis. Che cosa succederà adesso second voi? Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #EmptySkies su twitter se volete!   
> All the love xx


	8. Capitolo otto – Disperazione

**Empty Skies**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto - Disperazione.**  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

****  
  
  
  
  


Harry girò la testa quando sentì il suono di un leggero bussare alla sua porta, gettando l’ultima camicia nella sua valigia. Si alzò dalla posizione accovacciata in cui era stato per gli ultimi quindici minuti, facendo schioccare la schiena e gemendo di sollievo quando sentì il _crack_ familiare. Cerca poi di sistemare le sue cose nel miglior modo possibole, così da poterci far entrare tutto.  
“Hai finito di fare le valigie?” Chiese Perrie, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
“Penso di sì,” rispose il riccio. “È strano dover fare i bagagli per un mese intero.”  
“E per, tipo, tre diverse zone climatiche?”  
Harry annuì e si dondolò sui talloni. “Ti invierò una cartolina da ogni posto che visiteremo.”  
“E mi porterai dei souvenir,” gli ricordò l’amica. “Voglio qualcosa di veramente bello dalla Cina.”  
“Hong Kong non è la Cina, tesoro,” la corresse Harry.  
Perrie alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E’ la stessa cultura.”  
Il suono del campanello fece sobbalzare entrambi e Perrie si accigliò.  
“Stai aspettando qualcuno?” Chiese la ragazza.  
Harry scosse la testa. “No. Volevo andare a letto presto.”  
Perrie premette quindi il pulsante per aprire la porta al piano di sotto. Chi potrebbe essere allora?  
Un minuto dopo, Nick fece la sua apparizione sulla soglia della loro porta, leggermente senza fiato per aver salito tutte quelle rampe di scale. Rimase in piedi lì, alzando lo sguardo e guardando Harry.  
“Mi dispiace per essermi presentato qui senza avvisare,” balbettò, scrollando le spalle.  
“No,” rispose immediatamente il riccio, scuotendo la testa. “Va tutto bene.”  
“Entra pure,” disse Perrie e si fece da parte per farlo passare, voltandosi verso Harry. “Sarò nella mia stanza, se mai avessi bisogno di me.”  
Annuendo, Harry la guardò entrare nella sua camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Nick si tolse le scarpe e seppellì le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, lanciandogli poi una lunga occhiata. Un’occhiata che quasi lo fece sentire a disagio.  
“Uhm,” mormorò, indicando dietro di sé, in direzione della cucina. “Vuoi un po’ di tè?”  
“Si, grazie.” Nick lo seguì e si sedette al tavolo, ancora stranamente silenzioso.  
Nervosamente, Harry iniziò a preparare il tè. Non aveva assolutamente idea del perché Nick si fosse presentato a casa sua così improvvisamente, non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse. Forse Nick era venuto per mettere in chiaro le cose tra di loro prima che lui partisse per un mese intero? Se così fosse, Harry non sapeva davvero come avrebbe dovuto reagire.  
Gli piaceva come erano andate le cose tra di loro di recente. Si erano incontrati un paio di volte, erano andati a degli appuntamenti, erano usciti con gli amici. Alcune sere avevano finito col baciarsi, baci a stampo e dolci, fugaci, mentre altre volte avevano propriamente pomiciato. Non avevano mai parlato apertamente di _loro_ , però. Per Harry era stato tutto molto semplice e senza complicazioni – diciamo che si tenevano compagnia a vicenda, si divertivano insieme, avevano una bella amicizia, senza vincoli e senza legami. Soprattutto però, non c’era nessuna aspettativa. Da parte di nessuno dei due.  
Harry mise una tazza di tè fumante davanti a Nick e prese posto di fronte a lui. Arricciò le dita intorno alla sua tazza, sentendo il calore del liquido bollente sui suoi polpastrelli, aspettando quello che Nick aveva da dirgli.  
Fissando la tazza, il ragazzo si morse un labbro per poi prendere un respiro tremante. “Ho baciato Nicco.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, non proprio sicuro di come reagire a _questo._ Si aspettava tutto, ma non questo. “Uhm…”  
Nick alzò lo sguardo, il suo volto era una maschera di preoccupazione ed angoscia. “Non so cosa siamo, Harry, o se comunque siamo – qualcosa. Non lo so. Ma se lo siamo, non sono-” rimase per un attimo in silenzio, scuotendo la testa. “Non voglio che pensi che io sia un traditore o un doppiogiochista. Perché non è così.”  
Appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, Harry espirò lentamente. “Va tutto bene.”  
Nick si accigliò, sembrando completamente perso.  
“Voglio dire,” aggiunse il riccio dopo qualche secondo. “Tu e Nicco. A te lui è sempre piaciuto, non è così?”  
Nick scrollò le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Pensavo che non mi avrebbe mai veramente guardato in quel modo.”  
Il giovane annuì, insicuro su cosa dover rispondere. “Così hai provato a cercare qualcun altro.” Disse alla fine. Non era una domanda.  
“Forse,” disse Nick. “Ma non ho mai e dico mai avuto intenzione di agire alle tue spalle. È solo che- non abbiamo mai… non mi hai mai permesso-” scrollò di nuovo le spalle, arrossendo.  
“Ehi, è tutto okay, va bene?” Harry inclinò il petto in avanti, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo. “Non ci siamo mai dati l’esclusiva, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Siamo amici prima di tutto, no?”  
Nick annuì velocemente. “Ma, tipo,” iniziò, fermandosi subito dopo.  
“Ci siamo baciati,” il riccio concluse la frase per lui. “Abbiamo pomiciato un paio di volte.”  
“Voglio solo assicurarmi che questa cosa non sia più di quanto pensassi,” ammise il ragazzo. “Voglio che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente, allungando una mano per poter sfiorare brevemente la mano di Nick. Solo una dolce carezza delle sue nocche contro la parte posteriore della mano del giovane, per rassicurarlo.  
“Ho alcuni problemi ad impegnarmi,” disse con facilità, cercando di mantenere il tono leggero. “Penso che lo avrai notato.”  
Nick scoppiò a ridere, ma era una risata vuota, che non raggiunse i suoi occhi. “Si, l’ho notato.”  
“Se stavi soltanto aspettando che Nicco aprisse gli occhi, di sicuro non ti ostacolerò ora che lo ha fatto. Anzi, sono felice per te, per voi.” Chiarì il riccio.  
Nick però non sembrava contento di ciò che aveva appena detto. “Ma detta così sembra che io ti abbia soltanto usato, che ti abbia tenuto al mio fianco fino a quando poi non ho trovato un’offerta migliore. E non è stato così.”  
No, pensò Harry, non era così. Sapeva cosa significava, conosceva bene quella sensazione, e non era quello il caso.  
“Nick,” disse con tono calmo. “Non abbiamo mai parlato apertamente della nostra situazione, non mi sono mai aspettato niente da te.”  
“Ma c’era chiaramente qualcosa tra di noi,” rispose il ragazzo. “E voglio che tu sappia che non è successo nulla mentre eravamo- tipo… sai.”  
Harry sorrise. “Vedi, non riesci nemmeno a dare un nome a questa cosa. E va bene.” Iniziò poi a sorseggiare il suo tè, il quale era ancora troppo bollente, per poter così raccogliere i suoi pensieri e soppesare cosa dire. “Sono contento che tu sia venuto a parlare con me, però.”  
Nick scrollò le spalle, come a fargli capire che non era nulla.  
“Possiamo ancora essere amici, giusto?”  
“Certo che si,” rispose prontamente Nick. “Anzi, speravo mi dicessi così.”  
Il riccio sorrise, annuendo. “Allora,” aggiunse poi, mentre il suo sorriso si trasformava in un ghigno malizioso. “Cosa è successo con Nicco? Come hai fatto a fargli cambiare idea?”  
Nick rise, e le sue guance diventarono rosse per l’imbarazzo. “Non ne ho idea. Si è presentato alla porta di casa mia ieri sera e mi ha detto tutte queste… cose.”  
“Cose buone?”  
“Si,” rispose il ragazzo. “Cose davvero buone. E poi mi ha baciato prima di andarsene.”  
Harry tamburellò le dita contro la sua tazza calda. “Beh, questo è un bene, non è vero?”  
“Si, lo spero.” Rispose Nick. “Voglio davvero che le cose con lui funzionino. Mi è piaciuto sin dal primo momento in cui l’ho incontrato. In quel momento ho subito capito che lui era quello giusto.”  
Harry sorrise. “Si, conosco quella sensazione.”  
Nick sollevò un sopracciglio. “Davvero? Se devo essere onesto, sembri piuttosto spaventato dall’idea dell’amore e di innamorarti di qualcuno in generale.”  
“Forse un po’.” Harry sorseggiò di nuovo il suo tè, il liquido bollente gli lasciò una scia infiammata lungo la gola.  
“Beh, spero che chiunque ti abbia spezzato il cuore marcisca all’inferno,” dichiarò Nick con tono piatto. “Sei proprio una bella persona, troppo dolce e gentile perché qualcuno ti spezzi il cuore e tu ne debba soffrire per il resto della tua vita.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, trovando l’espressione di Nick seria, nessuna traccia di scherzo o scherno nei suoi occhi. “Sto bene, davvero. L’ho superato.”  
Nick allora allungò una mano per colpire piano la fronte di Harry con un dito. “Sei ancora lontano da ciò, popstar.”  
“Sta’ zitto.” Ribatté il riccio con una risata.  
Per un po’, rimasero seduti in silenzio, entrambi a sorseggiare il loro tè, ed ogni tanto si scambiavano dolci sguardi e piccoli sorrisi. Harry era felice che le cose tra di loro si fossero risolte, era felice di poter avere Nick nella sua vita come amico, e sperava davvero che le cose tra lui e Nicco andassero al meglio, perché Nick se lo meritava.  
“Hai già finito di preparare le valigie?” Chiese poi il giovane.  
Harry annuì. “Si, sono pronto per partire domattina.”  
“Il tempo passa velocemente,” rifletté Nick. “Sembra ieri che ti ho visto in quel pub. Ed ora invece stai partendo per andare in tour con gli Escapade.”  
“Li conosci bene?” Chiese allora Harry.  
Nick scrollò le spalle. “Ho fatto alcune cose promozionali insieme a loro, come interviste e cose così. Sono ragazzi a posto.”  
“A posto?”  
“Beh.” Iniziò quindi a dire il ragazzo. “Liam è un tipo simpatico, piuttosto chiacchierone ed è facile andarci d’accordo. Non so cosa pensare di Zayn, invece. È carino, sì, ma non è molto socievole con le persone, preferisce sempre stare per fatti suoi. Con le fan sembra diverso, ma nel privato è un tipo molto taciturno.”  
Harry annuì, il suo cuore iniziò a battere in modo in po’ più veloce. “Che mi dici di Louis?”  
“Non saprei,” disse il giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Li hai già incontrati prima, e li avrai sicuramente incontrati in questi giorni. Non credi che sia un po’ uno stronzo?”  
Ridacchiando, Harry posò la sua tazza sul tavolo. “In verità non li ho ancora incontrati, non li vedo da quando mi hanno fatto l’offerta qualche mese fa.”  
“Quindi non hai idea con chi trascorrerai il prossimo mese?”  
Harry scosse la testa, facendo finta di nulla. “Non proprio, no.”  
“In tal caso,” lo avvertì Nick. “Stai alla larga da Louis. Quel ragazzo porta solo guai.”  
Il riccio si accigliò a quelle parole. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
Nick strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia gay, e che quindi sia costretto dal suo management a rimanere ‘nascosto’. E so che non se la sta cavando molto bene, questa situazione non gli piace.”  
Una scossa elettrica attraversò il corpo di Harry, e non riuscì a fermare il brivido che corse lungo la sua spina dorsale. Questo era un qualcosa a cui non aveva ancora pensato – Louis non si era ancora dichiarato al mondo, stava ancora mentendo si chi fosse veramente. “E perché questo dovrebbe essere un mio problema?”  
“Non deve esserlo, infatti,” disse Nick. “A meno che tu non finisca a letto con lui.”  
Cercando di fare in modo che le sue mani smettessero di tremare, Harry sollevò di nuovo la sua tazza, bevendo il suo tè con calma. “Penso che abbiamo appena stabilito che non sono il tipo da andare a letto con il primo che capita.”  
“Gente decente,” gli fece notare Nick. “Devi cercare gente decente.”  
Harry annuì, sorridendo piano.  
“E allora perché non sei venuto a letto con me?” Aggiunse Nick, con tono fintamente offeso.  
“Beh, perché sei tutt’altro che decente,” disse il riccio, ridacchiando.  
Nick ansimò, portandosi una mano sul cuore. “Sono profondamente offeso.”  
I due risero insieme ancora una volta, poi il giovane gli comunicò che si era fatto tardi e doveva andare via. Quando Nick si alzò, Harry lo seguì, portando le tazze vuote nel lavandino della cucina. Nick si avvicinò quindi alla porta e si rimise gli stivali, prima di farsi scivolare il cappotto sulle spalle.  
“Abbi cura di te, popstar. E scrivimi qualche volta, va bene?”  
Harry annuì. “Se troverò il tempo.”  
Nick lo colpì piano sulla spalla in modo scherzoso prima di stringerlo al suo corpo in un dolce abbraccio. Harry ricambiò immediatamente, avvolgendo le mani intorno alla vita del giovane ed appoggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
“Ci vediamo a dicembre.”  
Il riccio annuì, staccandosi da lui e salutando il ragazzo quando questo lo salutò a sua volta dalla cima delle scale.  
Rimase in piedi sulla soglia ancora per qualche secondo, ascoltando il suono silenzioso dei suoi passi riecheggiare contro le pareti delle scale, prima di rientrare e chiudere la porta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Va tutto bene?” Gli chiese Perrie quando uscì dalla sua camera più tardi, quella sera.  
Harry spense il rubinetto, afferrando poi uno straccio per poter così asciugare le tazze. “Hm. Sembra che io sia stato appena scaricato.” Mormorò, scrollando le spalle.  
Perrie spalancò la bocca. “Che cosa?”  
“È tutto okay,” la rassicurò immediatamente il riccio, sorridendo verso di lei. “Abbiamo parlato civilmente, e lui è stato davvero gentile. Sono contento di aver parlato con lui e di aver chiarito le cose prima di partire per il tour.”  
“Ho sempre pensato che Nick fosse molto preso da te,” rifletté l’amica, aprendo un piccolo armadietto per riporre le tazze che Harry gli stava allungando.  
“Penso che eravamo entrambi ancora abbastanza indecisi su come comportarci,” spiegò Harry. “Non avevamo mai parlato apertamente della nostra situazione, e non ci eravamo dati l’esclusiva.”  
“Non sei triste?”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “E’ una strana sensazione, davvero. Non fa male o altro. Lui ha gestito le cose abbastanza bene, ed io l’ho presa altrettanto bene.”  
Perrie annuì. “Davvero?”  
“Voglio dire,” aggiunse Harry, posando lo straccio sul bancone e guardandola. “È stato onesto riguardo tutto, e non voleva che mi facessi un’idea sbagliata. Mai nessuno mi aveva trattato in questo modo prima d’ora. Mai nessuno si era preso la briga di spiegarmi la situazione e di essere onesto riguardo a tutto.”  
Perrie si morse un labbro, una scintilla di qualcosa brillò nei suoi occhi blu. “C’è mai stato qualcuno che ha avuto la possibilità di trattarti in questo modo? Voglio dire, dopo-”  
“No,” disse Harry dolcemente. “Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi abbastanza. Se Nick avesse voluto, però, sarebbe di sicuro stato in grado di spezzarmi il cuore, e invece non lo ha fatto.”  
Perrie annuì, rimanendo immobile per un momento. Poi si tuffò verso il suo corpo, stringendolo in un abbraccio. “Sarà così vuoto qui senza di te.”  
Il riccio rise un po’, scuotendo la testa e avvolgendo le braccia intorno al corpo dell’amica. Le mancherà tantissimo in questo mese. “Sarai impegnata per tutto il tempo. E non portare a casa con te un ragazzo diverso ogni sera.”  
La ragazza gli pizzicò un braccio. “Come se potessi farlo davvero.”  
Inspirando il suo familiare profumo, Harry chiuse gli occhi. “Posso dormire nella tua stanza stanotte?”  
“Ho come l’impressione che sentirai nostalgia di casa entro nemmeno una settimana,” lo stuzzicò Perrie. “Non sopravvivrai nemmeno cinque giorni senza di me.”  
“Probabilmente è vero,” concordò il riccio sottovoce.  
“Vai a prendere il tuo piumone,” disse Perrie dopo un minuto trascorso in un confortabile silenzio, mentre Harry faceva ondeggiare i loro corpi dolcemente. “Non condividerò il mio con te.”  
Harry sorrise, premendo un bacio sulla guancia dell’amica prima di precipitarsi nella sua stanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jakarta li accolse con il sole ed un caldo afoso.  
Louis si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, alcuni ciuffi della sua frangia erano già bagnati per il sudore. Louise, la loro stilista, arrivava ogni due minuti per aggiustare loro trucco e capelli, imprecando sottovoce. Un servizio fotografico all’esterno era stata probabilmente una cattiva idea. Louis voleva tornare nell’edificio dove prima si erano preparati per il servizio, con le stanze tutte rinfrescate grazie all’aria condizionata. Non che non gli piacessero le temperature calde – aveva sempre preferito di gran lunga l’estate rispetto all’inverno – ma qui non era come l’estate a cui era abituato in Gran Bretagna.  
L’aria era umida, densa nei suoi polmoni e pesante sulla sua pelle.  
“Okay ragazzi, è tutto!” Urlò qualcuno, e Louis si prese del tempo per ringraziare tutta la crew e stringere la mano al fotografo prima di precipitarsi dentro, sbarazzandosi subito della sua maglietta ormai umida di sudore.  
“Cambiatevi,” ordinò Marco. “Vi riporteremo in albergo tra quindici minuti.”  
Liam saltellò su una gamba, cercando di liberarsi dei jeans che si erano appiccicati alle sue gambe. “Ho bisogno di stare almeno cinque ore in ammollo in piscina.”  
Zayn rise. “Ti annoierai a morte dopo nemmeno cinque minuti, amico.”  
“Non mi interessa.” Liam si strinse nelle spalle. “Preferisco annoiarmi rispetto a _questo_.”  
“Siete liberi stasera,” li informò Marco. “Quindi se vuoi davvero restare in piscina, sei libero di farlo.”  
Louis si fece scivolare lungo il busto una nuova maglietta, certo che anche questa sarebbe di sicuro diventata umida fino al loro arrivo in hotel. “Hai prenotato un tavolo per cena?”  
Marco annuì. “Si, per cinque persone. Alle sette e trenta.”  
“Cinque?” Chiese Zayn.  
“Il vostro opening-act ed il suo manager sono arrivati questa mattina,” spiegò Marco. “Quando ho chiesto loro se volevano andare fuori a cena o preferivano rimanere in hotel, hanno detto che avrebbero mangiato in albergo. Quindi ho pensato che avreste potuto cenare tutti insieme.”  
Louis si voltò, cercando di nascondere la sua espressione a Zayn e Liam. Avrebbero di sicuro visto il disagio impresso sul suo viso, avrebbero capito immediatamente quanto quella notizia lo aveva turbato.  
Louis aveva avuto tre interi mesi per abituarsi all’idea che Harry si sarebbe unito a loro in tour, eppure quel pensiero non era ancora penetrato completamente nella sua testa. Gli sembrava ancora così surreale. Avrebbe visto Harry ogni giorno, avrebbe dovuto parlargli, avrebbe dovuto effettivamente interagire con lui – e non aveva assolutamente idea di come farlo. Sentì il suo cuore cominciare a battere all’impazzata nel petto e le membra di gelatina.  
“Posso dire al ristorante di preparare due tavoli divisi?” Offrì Marco. Forse aveva notato la tensione che trasudava dal suo corpo.  
“No,” rispose Louis immediatamente. “Va tutto bene. E’ perfetto.”  
“Okay, finite di prepararvi. L’auto è qui,” Disse Marco, poi lasciò la stanza.  
“Louis, avresti potuto dire a Marco di cancellare la prenotazione.” Disse Liam, poggiando una mano sul suo gomito.  
“Non voglio che pensi che lo stia evitando,” chiarì il giovane, rilasciando un sospiro.  
Zayn annuì, avvicinandosi alla porta. “Non puoi evitarlo, in ogni caso. Annullare la prenotazione avrebbe soltanto rinviato il vostro incontro. Quindi… via il dente via il dolore, no? Meglio andare e vedere come va.”  
“Male,” rispose Louis. “Andrà sicuramente male.”  
La mano di Liam cadde dal suo braccio quando Louis si allontanò, avvicinandosi alla porta.  
“Ricorda che ci saremo anche noi,” gli ricordò Zayn quando insieme uscirono dall’edificio, pronti per tornare all’hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis arrivò al ristorante per la tanto fatidica cena, trovò il tavolo ancora vuoto. Una cameriera lo aveva condotto ad un tavolo vicino all’enorme finestra che si affacciava sulla città. Fuori era già buio, e le luci della città scintillavano luminose e colorate contro la notte.  
Liam fu il primo a raggiungerlo, prendendo posto di fronte a lui. “Ho appena saputo che il soundcheck inizierà alle nove domattina.”  
“Troppo presto,” si lamentò Louis, gemendo contrariato.  
“Significa che dovremmo alzarci alle sette,” calcolò Liam. “Considerando che il jetlag ci colpirà presto, faremo meglio ad andare a dormire molto presto questa sera.”  
Louis stava per rispondergli quando vide Niall ed Harry fare il loro ingresso nella sala. Il biondo indossava dei pantaloncini ed una maglietta sbiadita, e stava parlando con la cameriera. Harry era in piedi dietro di lui, stretto nei suoi skinny jeans neri, ed indossava una camicia che era più sbottonata che altro. Era praticamente spalancata sul petto del riccio, rivelando la pelle pallida del suo petto e diverse collane.  
Gli occhi di Harry si posarono immediatamente su di lui e la sua mascella si serrò, i suoi lineamenti da rilassati diventarono subito tesi.  
Quando entrambi arrivarono al tavolo, Louis distolse lo sguardo, cercando di sembrare impassibile.  
“Non sapevo che avremmo condiviso il tavolo,” commentò Niall quando si sedette accanto a Liam.  
Louis notò Harry lanciare a Niall uno sguardo inorridito ed assassino, prima di prendere posto accanto a lui. Le loro sedie erano così vicine che Louis poteva sentire il calore che si irradiava dal corpo del riccio. Aveva un odore diverso rispetto a quello che lui ricordava – il profumo leggermente dolce e muschiato della colonia che il giovane era solito spruzzarsi sui polsi e sul collo era stato sostituito da qualcosa di molto più pesante.  
I suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente sul polso di Harry, ed una miriade di ricordi gli invasero la mente, portandolo indietro a qualche anno fa, a tutte le volte in cui si era portato quella piccola porzione di pelle pallida verso il viso, inalandone il profumo inebriante e premendo le sue labbra lì, proprio dove poteva sentire sotto la sua bocca il battito pulsante del suo cuore.  
“È un problema?” Chiese Liam innocentemente.  
Niall scrollò le spalle, indicando poi Harry e Louis di fronte a loro. “Sappiamo che non è tanto un problema per me quanto probabilmente lo è per questi due.”  
“Non lanciatevi cibo addosso, mi raccomando,” li avvertì Liam, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo severo.  
“Perché dovrei buttare del cibo addosso a qualcuno?” Chiese lui, accigliandosi. “È semplicemente stupido, ed è uno spreco.”  
“Sei sempre stato tu il primo ad iniziare le lotte con il cibo,” commentò il biondo.  
Louis allora lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry e lo trovò completamente assorto nel leggere il menù, apparentemente senza prestare alcuna attenzione alla loro piccola conversazione.  
Zayn lo salvò dal dover rispondere a Niall perché si presentò proprio in quel momento, sedendosi a capotavola, accanto a Liam e Louis.  
“Scusate per il ritardo,” disse, guardando prima Niall e poi Harry.  
“Niente di nuovo,” commentò Louis.  
“Questa è una bella opportunità per conoscerci un po’, non è vero?” Chiese Liam, guardando intorno al tavolo. “Voglio dire, passeremo il resto del prossimo mese insieme, dopotutto.”  
“Non penso che sarà così difficile evitarsi l’un l’altro, nonostante frequenteremo gli stessi hotel.” Harry non alzò nemmeno la testa quando parlò.  
Louis intrecciò le dita insieme e sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa a quelle parole, vide poi Zayn rivolgere la sua attenzione al riccio.  
“Harry, giusto?” Chiese.  
Harry allora alzò lo sguardo, concentrandosi su Zayn e annuendo brevemente verso di lui.  
“Non credo abbiamo mai parlato, noi due? Una volta, forse?” La voce di Zayn era calma. “Non vedo il motivo per il quale dovrei evitarti, o perché tu voglia evitarmi, sinceramente.”  
Il riccio arrossì ed abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sul menù, evitando di guardare Zayn.  
“Capisco benissimo che forse non sei a tuo agio attorno a Louis, e penso che ognuno di noi qui possa rispettare questa cosa, ma non sarebbe assolutamente giusto estendere questa tua rabbia verso me e Liam,” spiegò il moro, facendo cozzare piano le sue ginocchia contro quelle di Louis sotto al tavolo. La sua voce si abbassò di qualche tono quando aggiunse, “È una mossa davvero stupida a mio avviso.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, Harry arrossì ancora di più. Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, incespicando sulle sue stesse parole. “Non è quello che intendevo- o pensavo.”  
Louis lo guardò, sentendo il suo cuore battere completamente fuori controllo. Harry sembrava ancora così giovane, reagiva ancora esattamente come avrebbe reagito tre anni fa. Sembrava agitato, di sicuro si sentiva anche un po’ in colpa, e non era mai stato un tipo troppo orgoglioso. Di sicuro avrebbe ammesso il suo errore e si sarebbe scusato. Come faceva sempre.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse infatti il riccio, proprio come aveva immaginato Louis qualche secondo prima.  
“Non preoccuparti amico,” rispose Zayn con tono neutro. “Proviamo a non rendere questa cosa troppo imbarazzante, va bene?”  
Annuendo, Harry si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, tornando ad ispezionare il suo menù.  
Zayn fece scontrare nuovamente le loro ginocchia, e Louis si voltò verso di lui, catturando il piccolo sorriso sul viso dell’amico. Il moro gli avrebbe sempre guardato le spalle; non sarebbe semplicemente rimasto seduto a guardare Harry che faceva di nuovo a pezzi Louis. Il messaggio era chiaro.  
Louis voleva disperatamente abbracciarlo.  
Una cameriera arrivò al loro tavolo, chiedendo gli ordini e la tensione si attenuò per un paio di minuti. Rimasero tutti in silenzio quando la ragazza se ne andò di nuovo, e Louis vide Liam aprire la bocca un paio di volte, come se volesse dire qualcosa per smorzare un po’ la situazione, ma alla fine si tratteneva sempre e restava zitto. Infine, sembrò prendere una decisione.  
“Louis mi ha detto che anche tu facevi musica, Niall.” Disse poi, guardando il biondo. “Perché questo cambio di direzione?”  
Scrollando le spalle, Niall prese un sorso d’acqua. “Lo faccio solo per divertirmi, sai? Suono la mia chitarra e canto un po’, ma non scrivo canzoni e non voglio esibirmi su un palco. Mi piace solo la musica in generale.”  
“Così hai deciso di lavorare dietro le quinte,” osservò Zayn.  
“Penso che tu sappia quante stronzate accadono in questo business,” disse Niall. “A giudicare dal vostro successo, penso tu abbia assistito a parecchie di queste cose.”  
Liam e Zayn non dissero nulla, si limitarono soltanto a guardare il giovane, quindi Louis si prese la responsabilità di rispondere. “Abbiamo assistito a parecchie cazzate, si.”  
“Questo è ciò che c’è di sbagliato in questo mondo. Dovrebbe riguardare la musica e nient’altro.” Niall lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry. “E voglio provare che è possibile. Un artista può vendere e scalare le classifiche senza cedere agli imbrogli dei media.”  
“Sarà difficile,” commentò Liam.  
“Se hai un’artista che ha davvero talento, non lo è.” Sostenne il biondo. “E guarda caso, io ho tra le mani un’artista davvero di talento.”  
Liam sembrava un po’ perso, Zayn dubbioso, mentre Louis non osava guardare Harry. Era molto, molto vicino a lui, poteva benissimo sentire il calore del suo corpo.  
“Hai ragione,” acconsentì Louis dopo qualche momento. “E sono abbastanza sicuro che ce la farai.”  
Niall sorrise, un sorriso sincero e genuino. Non c’era alcuna traccia di preoccupazione o di esitazione sul suo viso. Era abbastanza certo di ciò che stava facendo, sicuro di dove fosse diretto. Louis lo ammirava per la sua fiducia.  
“Non abbiamo bisogno delle tue rassicurazioni,” sottolineò Harry a bassa voce. “Quindi tienile pure per te.”  
“Non era inteso come rassicurazione,” disse Louis, deglutendo a fatica sotto lo sguardo freddo e glaciale del riccio. “Era solo la mia onesta opinione.”  
La risata di Harry era vuota quando sollevò un sopracciglio. “E suppongo che dovremmo essere felici di avere l’opinione di qualcuno che è riuscito a diventare famoso, giusto?”  
Quelle parole lo colpirono come uno schiaffo in piena faccia, e si sentì immensamente piccolo sotto lo sguardo del riccio. Lui non aveva mai perso una discussione, aveva sempre pronta una battuta pungente o un commento sarcastico. Non aveva mai mostrato debolezza di fronte a nessuno, aveva sempre avuto modo di trovare le parole giuste per avere il pieno controllo di ogni situazione. Non con Harry, però. Non poteva combattere contro Harry, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
“Sono sicuro che non era questo quello che intendeva Louis, Harry.” Intervenne Liam.  
Il riccio continuò a fissarlo per un altro lungo istante, poi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. “Si, certo.”  
Stava andando tutto di merda, pensò Louis, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. Aveva pensato che questa cena improvvisata sarebbe andata male, ma non pensava _così tanto._ La situazione era completamente fuori controllo, e lui non poteva farci nulla.  
Non vedeva davvero l’ora che arrivasse il prossimo mese.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se Louis aveva sperato che le cose si raffreddassero un po’ durante la notte, quella speranza morì completamente quando assistette insieme a Liam e Zayn al soundcheck di Harry il mattino seguente. Stava saltellando sul palco, scherzava con i tecnici e cantava con tutta la sua energia.  
La sua voce era la prima cosa che Louis aveva sentito quando era entrato nell’arena.  
Il riccio era già sul palco, essendo arrivato molto prima rispetto a Louis e agli altri due ragazzi. Niall era impegnato a parlare con alcuni tecnici del suono, assicurandosi che avessero sistemato tutto per far si che la voce di Harry riempisse l’arena nel miglior modo possibile.  
Adesso stava cantando una canzone lenta, non esattamente una ballata, e Louis capì che si trattava di una ninna nanna dopo averla ascoltata per qualche minuto.  
“See, it’s time to sleep,” Harry concluse la canzone con voce bassa, fissando intensamente Niall.  
Il biondo gli fece un cenno di approvazione e gli sorrise, prima di gridare “Controlliamo la chitarra, adesso.”  
Qualcuno salì velocemente sul palco per consegnare una chitarra ad Harry. Lui sorrise educatamente, sedendosi sullo sgabello che avevano posizionato dietro di lui e regolando lo strumento sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Suona solo alcuni accordi,” ordinò Niall.  
Il riccio iniziò a suonare, sembrava completamente rilassato e felice, come se fosse nel suo elemento naturale. Il volume della sua chitarra cambiò di qualche tono, suonando fioco nell’arena per qualche momento prima che riecheggiasse tra le pareti, riempiendo lo spazio.  
Continuarono così ancora per qualche minuto. Era una procedura che Louis aveva attraversato un milione di volte, e si annoiava al solo pensiero di doverla fare anche lui più tardi. Harry invece sembrava eccitato, aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi verdi luminosi, ed era bellissimo.  
Dopo un po’, ricominciò a cantare di nuovo e Niall annuì verso di lui come ad indicargli di procedere mentre loro regolavano il suono. Louis spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, e capì improvvisamente di essere rimasto da solo.  
Proprio quando distolse gli occhi da Harry un secondo per poter controllare dove fossero finiti Liam e Zayn, sentì la voce del riccio vacillare un po’, un respiro affannoso e la melodia che si dissolveva.  
Louis quindi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e notò che Harry lo stava fissando, la gioia scomparve immediatamente dal suo viso. Era insopportabile, la consapevolezza che Louis potesse derubare Harry di tutta la sua felicità, che l’unico effetto che aveva su di lui era quello di farlo sembrare rancoroso, funereo e a disagio.  
Come tante altre volte prima, tutto questo lo faceva sentire impotente e triste perché non aveva assolutamente idea di come poter cambiare le cose.  
“Harry, continua a suonare,” gli ordinò Niall. Il biondo si rivolse poi a Louis e gli lanciò un’occhiata che gli diceva chiaramente che doveva andarsene.  
Louis guardò un’ultima volta Harry, trovandolo a strimpellare pigramente la sua chitarra, canticchiando nel microfono e guardando verso di lui insistentemente. Era come se si fosse messo in guardia, come se avesse costruito un muro intorno a sé per far vedere a Louis il meno possibile, come se volesse lasciarlo fuori completamente dalla sua vita. Abbassando la testa, il giovane affondò le mani nelle tasche e si girò per andare nel backstage, allontanandosi dal palco dove Harry stava provando le sue canzoni. Aveva il cuore letteralmente a pezzi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò la mattina dopo con i postumi di una sbornia, le lenzuola stropicciate aggrovigliate intorno al suo corpo ed una sensazione di vuoto nel petto.  
Dopo il concerto, Niall lo aveva portato dritto al bar dell’hotel. Harry voleva uscire, ma Niall aveva insistito per rimanere all’interno perché i drink del bar sarebbero stati abbastanza per quella sera. Avrebbero festeggiato correttamente alla fine del tour.  
“Forse per l’ultimo concerto riuscirai anche a salire sul palco senza avere prima un esaurimento nervoso,” aveva detto Niall, facendo roteare il liquido colorato nel suo bicchiere.  
Dopo ciò, Harry aveva comprato una bottiglia di vodka da portare nella sua stanza, e lui e Niall avevano mandato giù alcuni shottini.  
Era tutto ciò che riusciva a ricordare. La bottiglia adesso era di fronte a lui sul tavolino, vuota, ed odorava ancora di alcool. Rotolando fuori dal letto, Harry gemette e si avvicinò alla finestra per far entrare un po’ di aria fresca e liberare un po’ la camera di quell’odore acre di liquore.  
Niall non era lì, quindi il riccio suppose che fosse tornato nella sua stanza durante la notte o forse questa mattina presto. O a mezzogiorno, pensò Harry quando guardò l’ora sul suo cellulare e scoprì che erano già le due del pomeriggio. Si buttò di nuovo sul letto.  
Non importava molto; aveva il giorno libero. Gli Escapade stavano facendo qualche lavoro promozionale, e stavano registrando interviste con enti televisive e stazioni radio prima di partire per la Malesia, dove avrebbero passato altri due giorni a promuovere il loro album. Quello avrebbe dato ad Harry il tempo di prepararsi per i concerti e per fare un giro turistico con Niall.  
Suonare davanti ad un pubblico così grande era qualcosa a cui Harry doveva ancora abituarsi. Era stato terrificante il giorno prima, quando finalmente aveva avuto la possibilità di presentarsi sul palco. Tra la folla c’erano soprattutto ragazze con l’aria un po’ curiosa, da quello che il riccio era riuscito prima che le luci lo accecassero completamente.  
Da quel momento in poi, c’erano stati solo lui e la sua chitarra. Ricordava di aver interagito un po’ con il pubblico nella pausa tra una canzone e l’altra, raccontando alcune storie divertenti e facendo ridere il pubblico.  
Niall aveva detto che era andato bene, che le persone lo avevano amato. Harry non ne era così sicuro, ma era soddisfatto di non aver annoiato le persone per tutto il tempo in cui era stato sul palco.  
Alla fine dell’esibizione, aveva salutato tutti ed era andato nel backstage, dove aveva trovato Niall ad aspettarlo, l’amico lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio spaccaossa, urlando nelle sue orecchie. Al di sopra della spalla del biondo, Harry aveva sorpreso Liam, Zayn e Louis a guardarli. Louis aveva distolto immediatamente lo sguardo, sembrando terribilmente a disagio; Zayn invece gli aveva rivolto un piccolo sorriso e Liam gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino, alzando il pollice in sua direzione.  
Accigliandosi al ricordo, il riccio si rigirò tra le lenzuola bianche e setose, sentendo caldo anche se era completamente nudo. Louis si stava comportando – beh, in modo strano. Harry non lo aveva mai visto stare in silenzio ed essere così teso, non lo aveva mai visto evitare discussioni o litigi.  
Quando Louis ancora faceva parte della sua vita, ricordava che non c’era mai stato un momento in cui non fosse stato il _suo_ Louis, non c’era mai stato un momento in cui si era comportato in modo strano. Non era solo per il fatto che il Louis che Harry stava osservando durante il tour non era più il suo Louis, comunque. Era come se fosse una persona completamente diversa.  
Harry rotolò giù dal letto, sospirando leggermente e sfregandosi la fronte. Aveva bisogno di alcuni antidolorifici e un po’ d’acqua, e sicuramente aveva bisogno anche di una doccia. Rovistando nella sua valigia, trovò il kit di pronto soccorso che Perrie aveva preparato per lui. Era stato il suo regalo d’addio, come l’aveva chiamato lei.  
Aveva preparato la borsa lei stessa. La stoffa che aveva scelto era blu cielo, decorata con dei cuori verde scuro. Aveva cucito una croce rosa nella parte anteriore ed aveva riempito la borsa con quelle che pensava fossero le medicine più importanti. C’erano principalmente antidolorifici e materiale contro le punture di zanzara.  
Harry inghiottì una pillola ed ingurgitò metà della bottiglia d’acqua, poi fece una lunga doccia fredda. Quando si fu vestito e fu finalmente presentabile, erano quasi le quattro.  
Prese l’ascensore fino alla hall, decidendo che avrebbe usato il tempo libero che aveva prima di cena per comprare souvenir e cartoline a familiari e amici. Aveva promesso a Perrie una cartolina da ogni città, dopotutto.  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, individuò Louis, Liam e Zayn. Erano appena entrati nella hall dell’albergo e stavano ridendo tutti e tre per qualcosa. Harry rimase accanto agli ascensori, nascosto dietro un angolo, e li guardò sedersi su un divano davanti alla reception. Non potevano vederlo da lì.  
“Non posso credere che ti abbia dato il suo numero,” stava dicendo Liam, sventolandosi la faccia con una mano.  
“Probabilmente pensa che voi due possiate incontrarvi ed organizzare un pigiama party, così da potervi intrecciare i capelli e mettere lo smalto sulle unghie.” Sogghignò Zayn.  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ovviamente le piacerebbe fare un pigiama party, si. Però non sono così sicuro sull’intrecciarsi i capelli e sullo smalto.”  
“Andiamo, Louis, deve averlo notato,” affermò Liam. “Questi giornalisti lo notano sempre.”  
“Lo notano prima o dopo avermi chiesto delle ragazze?” Volle sapere Louis, sogghignando compiaciuto.  
“Se ne accorgono nel momento in cui entri in una stanza, proprio come ogni persona con un cervello funzionante.” Liam fece uno strano gesto con la mano. “Quel movimento che fai con il polso non è la cosa più virile da fare, sai?”  
“Siamo in Indonesia, amico.” Precisò Louis. “Forse qui lo trovano estremamente virile, mentre voi siete semplicemente normali.”  
Zayn sbuffò. “Ma mi hai _visto_?”  
Scoppiano in una fragorosa risata, Louis pizzicò il fianco di Zayn ed iniziarono una specie di lotta, il che li portò a cadere dal divano. Liam li stava guardando con espressione indifferente.  
“Ragazzi, vorreste per favore ricomporvi e comportarvi bene?” Il loro assistente alzò gli occhi al cielo. Harry non ricordava il suo nome, ma era sempre appiccicato ai ragazzi.  
Louis tirò fuori la lingua non appena il loro assistente tornò alla reception e Liam iniziò a ridacchiare, mimando il suo rimprovero.  
“Adesso possiamo salire di sopra, hanno sgombrato una sala riunioni per noi, così da poterci incontrare con alcuni partner commerciali locali,” li informò il ragazzo non appena tornò verso di loro. “Avete un’ora per riposavi e cambiarvi.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry si accartocciò quando si rese conto che i ragazzi erano diretti verso gli ascensori. Si girò rapidamente e premette il pulsante per chiamare l’ascensore, le porte si aprirono appena in tempo per far sembrare che fosse appena arrivato.  
“Oh, ciao Harry,” lo salutò allegramente Liam.  
“Ehm, ciao.” Rispose lui, forzando un sorriso.  
All’improvviso, Louis sembrò molto interessato alle piastrelle sul pavimento, e si spostò per avvicinarsi di più a Zayn, che guardava il riccio con occhi indifferenti.  
“Stai uscendo?” Chiese Liam.  
“Si,” rispose lui. “Ho pensato di andare in giro a comprare dei souvenir.”  
Liam sorrise, e sembrava davvero sincero. Harry non era ancora riuscito ad inquadrarlo per bene, se doveva essere onesto. Zayn era più facile, perché il moro stava chiaramente dalla parte di Louis, ed anche se Harry era abbastanza sicuro che anche Liam fosse dalla parte di Louis, gli sembrava che il ragazzo fosse, allo stesso tempo, desideroso di andare d’accordo con Harry e Niall.  
“Divertiti allora,” gli disse infatti gentilmente Liam. “Ci vediamo dopo, immagino.”  
Harry guardò di nuovo Louis, e notò che ogni traccia del ragazzo giocherellone e solare che aveva osservato poco prima era completamente sparita.  
“Ci vediamo.” Si fece da parte per farli passare.  
Il loro assistente aveva tenuto aperte le porte dell’ascensore per loro, ed Harry li guardò entrare all’interno, la mano di Liam che sfiorava gentilmente la piccola schiena di Louis, mentre la spalla di Zayn sfiorava dolcemente quella del giovane. Sembrava completamente informale, niente di troppo esagerato o fuori luogo. Tranne per il fatto che il Louis che Harry aveva conosciuto non aveva mai accettato gesti di conforto da parte di nessuno, non in pubblico.  
Neanche da Harry.  
Le porte si chiusero ed il riccio continuò a guardare in quella direzione, il senso di vuoto che aveva provato quella mattina prese di nuovo possesso del suo petto, lo stava martellando e stava gradualmente crescendo, mangiandolo dall’interno, e non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi il perché.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Haz!” Lo accolse Niall non appena aprì la porta di camera sua. “Pensavo che volessi andare a fare shopping?”  
Harry gli lanciò una lunga occhiata prima di superare l’amico e precipitarsi all’interno della sua stanza. Incrociò le braccia al petto e tornò a rivolgersi a Niall.  
“Bene,” disse il biondo, sembrando un po’ confuso mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. “Immagino che lo shopping non sia più nella lista. È bello che tu sia venuto, in realtà. Non ci crederai, ma ci sono già ben sette video su YouTube del concerto della scorsa notte, ed uno di loro ha già quasi cinquecento mi piace! E più di mille visualizzazioni!”  
Harry sentì un senso di eccitazione scorrere nelle sue vene, voleva sedersi con lui e guardare i video, leggere i commenti delle persone, guardare il numero di visualizzazioni aumentare costantemente.  
Però non era quello il motivo per il quale era andato dall’amico.  
“Il giorno in cui abbiamo ricevuto la richiesta,” iniziò a dire, guardando attentamente la faccia del biondo. “Quel giorno mi hai detto di mettere da parte i miei problemi personali e di fare ciò che era meglio per la mia carriera, giusto?”  
“E guarda chi aveva ragione,” commentò Niall, sogghignando. Apparentemente non aveva ancora capito quello che intendeva dire Harry. “La gente già ti adora, Harry. Questo ti darà un’esposizione mediatica pazzesca.”  
“Vedi, Niall,” disse Harry calmo, ignorando ciò che Niall gli aveva appena detto. “Io ho un problema, qui.”  
Niall si accigliò, e sembrava un po’ scioccato da quelle parole. “Un problema? Amico, questo è-”  
“Non volevo accettare l’offerta, ma l’ho fatto perché Louis si è comportato da vero stronzo quella sera.” Proseguì il riccio, interrompendo l’amico. “Ha agito in modo così arrogante, insinuando che fossi un codardo per aver rifiutato.”  
Adesso, Niall sembrava aver afferrato l’argomento. Le sue spalle tremarono leggermente, e la sua espressione trasudava colpevolezza. Era una risposta sufficiente per Harry.  
“Ed ora che sono qui, lo stesso maledetto stronzo arrogante che mi ha fatto accettare l’offerta non riesce nemmeno a guardarmi negli occhi, ed ogni volta che mi rivolgo a lui, ha la stessa espressione di un cucciolo che è stato appena preso a calci. Non riesce nemmeno a parlarmi.”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle, impotente.  
“Niall,” disse il riccio cautamente. “Che cazzo hai fatto?”  
Sospirando, il biondo si voltò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Sapevo che non potevo convincerti ad accettare tutto da solo. Ma lui di sicuro ci sarebbe riuscito perché nonostante tutto, è l’unico che riesce a capirti meglio di chiunque e l’unico che avrebbe potuto farti cambiare idea.”  
Harry strinse la mascella, cercando di trattenere il moto di rabbia che lo avrebbe portato a dire o fare cose di cui poi si sarebbe sicuramente pentito. “Cosa è successo alla promessa che mi avevi fatto di essere prima mio amico e poi il mio manager? Al fatto che avresti rispettato le mie decisioni e che non mi avresti mai voltato le spalle?”  
Niall trasalì, voltandosi verso di lui. “Non potevo lasciarti rifiutare un’offerta del genere, Harry. È una grande occasione per farti conoscere. Un’offerta come questa arriva una sola volta nella vita e non la puoi _rifiutare_.”  
“E non potevi semplicemente dirmelo? No, perché hai preferito complottare con Louis – con Louis fottuto Tomlinson tra tutte le persone – alle mie spalle.”  
“Io te l’ho detto,” argomentò Niall. “Ti avevo detto che avresti dovuto accettare nonostante il tuo trascorso con Louis.”  
“Ma hai detto anche che sarebbe spettata a me la decisione finale,” sottolineò il riccio. “Quando, in realtà, poi hai pianificato di ignorare la mia decisione e fare solo ciò che pensavi fosse meglio per me.”  
“E non è così?”  Rispose infervorato il biondo. “Cazzo, Harry, mi dispiace okay? Ma questa è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarti, e lo è soprattutto per la tua carriera, e tu lo sai benissimo.”  
Harry scosse la testa, ogni fibra del suo corpo vibrava di rabbia. Sarebbe di sicuro diventato matto se fosse rimasto lì un minuto di più. Si sentiva come se non sapesse più nulla, come se non conoscesse più nessuno in realtà – perché tutti sembravano continuare a mentirgli.  
“Forse puoi tirare fuori la testa dal culo,” sibilò, avvicinandosi dalla porta. “Ed iniziare a pensare a me come tuo amico prima di prendere decisioni per me come se fossi soltanto il tuo fottuto cliente.”  
Uscendo come una furia dalla stanza, Harry attraversò il corridoio e si avvicinò all’ascensore, premendo il pulsante per chiamarlo. Arrivò in pochi secondi, ed il riccio sentì la rabbia aumentare ancora di più quando arrivò al piano superiore. Senza esitare nemmeno per un istante, batté il pugno contro la porta della stanza di Louis.  
“Hai detto che avevamo un’ora, quindi che diavolo-” Le parole morirono sulle labbra del giovane quando vide Harry, ed i suoi occhi blu si spalancarono.  
Stava dormendo. Harry poté intuirlo dal modo in cui i suoi occhi erano vitrei, la sua pelle sembrava calda e morbida, i suoi capelli erano arruffati e schiacciati sulla tempia da un lato. Per un momento, il riccio sentì qualcos’altro attraversare il suo corpo e prevalere sulla sua rabbia, qualcosa di caldo e dolce, qualcosa che assomigliava all’affetto o alla tenerezza.  
Ma quelle non erano più attenzioni che doveva riservare a Louis, comunque.  
“Sono stufo, Louis,” ringhiò, spingendolo con una spalla per poter entrare nella camera del ragazzo. “Sono così stufo di te.”  
Accigliandosi, Louis chiuse lentamente la porta, tenendo gli occhi ben puntati su di lui. “Niente di nuovo, quindi.”  
“Credi di essere divertente?” Harry cercò di calmarsi, mentre un senso di disperazione si mescolava alla sua rabbia. “Non credo tu possa scherzare su questo, adesso.”  
Per un momento, Louis rimase in silenzio. Quando parlò, Harry notò che era a pochi passi da lui. “Credo di no. Mi dispiace.”  
“Smettila di scusarti,” sputò fuori il riccio. “Non voglio le tue scuse.”  
“Okay,” rispose il giovane, annuendo brevemente. “Non mi scuserò più, se è questo ciò che vuoi.”  
Harry sollevò la testa, guardando Louis, cercando di trovare qualcosa, solo un indizio della persona che lui conosceva e che sapeva come trattare. Perché non riusciva a riconoscere e a decifrare al meglio la persona che aveva di fronte in questo momento.  
“Perché stai facendo questo? Perché accetti tutto quello che ti dico ed incassi i colpi senza dire nulla?” Chiese Harry, e la disperazione prese il sopravvento su di lui e sulla sua voce. “Affrontami, cazzo.”  
Louis lo guardò, la stanchezza era evidente sul suo bel viso. “Non credo di averne il diritto, Harry. Puoi dirmi di smetterla di scusarmi, ma non puoi farmi smettere di sentirmi in colpa e di dispiacermi per ciò che ho fatto.”  
Questo infiammò di nuovo la rabbia di Harry perché come osava dire una cosa del genere? “È per questo che sono qui?” Chiese il riccio, ogni sillaba faceva male alla sua gola. “Perché ti dispiace per me?”  
“Ti ho già detto che non ho niente a che fare con questo,” rispose piano Louis.  
“Ed è davvero così?” Harry si avvicinò, aspettando che il ragazzo alzasse la testa e lo guardasse negli occhi. “Davvero non hai niente a che fare con il fatto che io abbia accettato l’offerta e sia venuto qui?”  
Il giovane a quel punto alzò la testa, e qualcosa balenò nei suoi occhi blu, lo sfinimento sparì per una frazione di secondo, sostituito da qualcosa di più vivido.  
“Perché continui a mentire, Louis?” Chiese il riccio, il petto che gli faceva male da tanto era la voglia di sapere, lo spazio vuoto ed oscuro che sentiva da qualche parte nel suo corpo stava pulsando sempre di più, bramando qualcosa da poter inghiottire, assorbire e riempire. La sua voce si abbassò, tanto da diventare quasi un lieve sussurro. “Perché mi menti sempre?”  
La maschera di Louis si sgretolò, Harry riuscì a vedere l’esatto momento in cui successe, perché finalmente riuscì a trovare tracce del vecchio Louis, del _suo_ Louis, al di sotto di essa. Un Louis arrabbiato, che Harry poteva gestire, perché sapeva come comportarsi con questo lato del suo carattere. Non riusciva a sopportare il fatto che Louis fosse così arrendevole e condiscendente – non era così che funzionavano loro due.  
“Dici che ti dispiace, eppure continui a mentirmi,” Harry spinse ulteriormente, cercando di suscitare una reazione da parte del castano. “Perché continui a farlo per ottenere ciò che vuoi?”  
Louis scosse lentamente la testa, la sua bocca si aprì come se stesse cercando di dire qualcosa.  
 _Dì qualcosa,_ pensò il riccio. _Smettila di essere così passivo tutto il tempo. Reagisci._  
“Questo è un gioco per te?” Sollevò lo sguardo su di Louis, e vide il blu dei suoi occhi diventare gradualmente grigio. Quello era un segno di rabbia, una tempesta stava ribollendo dentro di lui, Harry lo sapeva bene. “È un gioco del cazzo per ottenere quello che vuoi?”  
La voce del castano era tesa quando finalmente parlò, ed aveva un sottotono roco e basso. “Non ho mai _giocato_ con te.”  
Quello era l’intento iniziale di Harry. Louis doveva parlare, cazzo, doveva sfogarsi e dirgli tutto. “Allora cos’è che hai fatto esattamente quando hai agito alle mie spalle per settimane, dicendomi bugie sul perché dovevi andare a Londra?”  
“Non ho giocato con te,” sibilò il giovane. “Pensavo di fare la cosa giusta.”  
“E da quando mentire è la cosa giusta da fare?”  
Erano così vicini che Harry sentì il petto di Louis espandersi contro il suo quando inspirò. “Se le cose non fossero andate nel modo giusto, tu non lo avresti mai saputo. Pensavo che dirtelo nel momento in cui avessi saputo che le cose invece avrebbero funzionato fosse la cosa giusta da fare.”  
“Non avrei mai immaginato però che tu non volessi stare con me, o nella band, ed hai abbandonato me e Niall alla prima buona opportunità che hai avuto.” Harry strinse gli occhi. “Hai davvero pensato che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare? Perché non mi hai detto nulla, cazzo? Perché non mi hai detto niente su come ti sentivi riguardo a noi?”  
“Dirti tutto dall’inizio non avrebbe comunque cambiato le cose.” Louis alzò di poco la voce, ed il riccio poté vedere la stessa disperazione che provava lui riflessa negli occhi blu del ragazzo. “Sapevo che ti avrei perso in ogni caso.”  
“Così hai deciso di comportarti come un maledetto codardo e mentire, invece di dirmi cosa stesse succedendo. Ti è mai capitato – solo _una_ fottuta volta – di pensare che forse ti avrei sostenuto?”  
Vide Louis stringere la mascella, e sapeva che stava cercando di trattenere ciò che voleva dire. Si voltò bruscamente ed iniziò a camminare su e giù lungo la stanza, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
Cazzo, no. _No._ Harry non avrebbe lasciato perdere tutto adesso, non avrebbe permesso che Louis scappasse in quel modo. Voleva risposte, e le avrebbe avute ora. Con un passo si avvicinò a Louis, afferrò i suoi bicipiti e lo fece voltare di nuovo verso di lui. Aprì la bocca per spronare il giovane a sputare fuori quello che voleva dirgli prima che si interrompesse, quando gli occhi di Louis incrociarono i suoi, e lo sguardo che gli lanciò fu capace di portargli via tutta l’aria dai polmoni.  
In una frazione di secondo, Louis affondò una delle sue mani nei riccioli di Harry e lo trascinò verso di lui, le sue labbra si schiantarono contro quelle del riccio. Harry sussultò, le sue dita si strinsero intorno al braccio di Louis, le unghie affondarono nella sua pelle. Continuava a fissare gli occhi del giovane, il blu raggiante che lo fissava intensamente mentre le loro labbra si muovevano insieme, la lingua di Louis scivolò nella sua bocca quando la aprì per espirare.  
Per un attimo, Harry si perse dentro quel bacio, troppo sorpreso, troppo preso dal modo in cui quelle labbra fossero così familiari, dal sapore così diverso, dall’effetto che, nonostante fossero passati anni, era sempre lo stesso. Il vuoto che prima provava nel petto sparì, cessò di pulsare e di far male, lasciando Harry completamente immobile. Poi improvvisamente spinse lontano Louis dal suo corpo con tutta la sua forza che aveva, così tanto che la schiena dell’altro colpì il muro.  
“Che _cazzo_?” Harry si passò una mano sulla bocca, fissando Louis con occhi spalancati.  
Ansimando, il giovane si leccò le labbra ed il riccio sentì il bisogno di dargli un pugno. Non aveva mai voluto prendere a pugni nessuno in vita sua, era sempre stato al di sopra di tali azioni – ma in questo momento, voleva davvero farlo, voleva davvero colpire con un pugno il viso di Louis per far sanguinare quelle labbra perfette.  
“Non volevo che tu mi sostenessi.” Disse Louis, riprendendo la loro conversazione come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Mi hai _baciato,_ cazzo!”  
Il castano prese un respiro profondo, ancora appoggiato con la schiena al muro. “Sapevo benissimo che mi avresti supportato, Harry. Sapevo che mi avresti perdonato, alla fine. Sapevo che se fossi stato onesto, tu saresti rimasto al mio fianco e- cazzo,” sospirò, premendo i palmi delle mani contro i suoi occhi. “Mi avresti trattenuto.”  
Harry sentì quelle parole trafiggere il suo cuore come un pugnale.  
“Non avrei mai potuto fare nulla di tutto questo se tu fossi rimasto nella mia vita,” proseguì Louis, spingendo il pugnale sempre più a fondo con le sue parole. “Avrei sempre pensato a te, non avrei mai messo tutto me stesso in questa avventura perché il mio primo pensiero saresti stato sempre e solo tu. Non potevo dirtelo,” aggiunse, con voce tremante. “Perché non volevo che tu facessi parte di tutto questo.”  
Inghiottendo a fatica, Harry chiuse a pugno le mani, il suo respiro si fece intenso. “Pensavi che non avrei fatto di tutto per-”  
“Era questo il fottuto problema, Harry.” Lo interruppe il giovane. “Avresti fatto di tutto per me. Avresti rinunciato a te stesso e a tutto ciò che avevi sempre desiderato, solo per stare con me. E non potevo farti questo, non potevo essere _tutto_ per te.”  
Ogni frammento di rabbia sparì dal corpo del riccio. Sentì tutto svanire, anche la sensazione di vuoto che si era insinuata nel suo petto in quel momento sparì. Allentò i pugni, le dita intorpidite e formicolanti.  
“Hai giocato,” disse semplicemente. “Hai fottutamente giocato, ed hai mentito.”  
Louis lo guardò. “Non è vero, ti ho sempre-”  
“Amato?” Chiese Harry. Non riuscì nemmeno a ridere a quelle parole, tutto ciò che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un singhiozzo strozzato. “Eppure, questo non è stato abbastanza per far sì che tu fossi onesto con me.”  
“Harry,” disse Louis, lo sfinimento di nuovo presente sul suo volto che aveva reso la sua voce fioca e triste.  
“Che cos’ero io per te? Che cosa vedevi in me?” Sputò velocemente, buttando fuori tutti i pensieri che aveva tenuto rinchiusi dentro di sé per così tanti anni. “Perché detta così sembra che io non fossi altro che un fottuto fardello per te.”  
“Questo non è vero.” Louis scosse la testa.  
“Allora cosa, Louis?” Volle sapere il riccio. “Cos’ero io per te? Il tuo comodo, piccolo giocattolo?”  
Il giovane si premette una mano sullo stomaco, come se con quelle parole Harry gli avesse appena tirato un pugno proprio in quel punto. “Sai benissimo che non sei mai stato solo questo, cazzo. Ti ho fottutamente tatuato sulla mia pelle.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un secondo, l’inchiostro del suo tatuaggio sembrava star bruciando sulla sua pelle.  
“Ed io ce l’ho ancora quel tatuaggio, Harry,” aggiunse il giovane. “Perché per me non sei mai stato solo un gioco, o un giocattolo. E non ti mentirei mai su questo.”  
Non era giusto, non era assolutamente giusto insinuare quelle cose, insinuare che aver rimosso il tatuaggio significava che non aveva mai amato Louis. Era un colpo fottutamente basso quello. Anche perché lui non aveva rimosso il tatuaggio, ma questo Louis non lo sapeva, perché lui gli aveva fatto credere di averlo tolto.  
“Tu non volevi più stare con me, Louis. Non volevi più stare con me,” gli ricordò Harry. “Non travisare le cose.”  
“Non sto travisando nulla.” Le dita di Louis si serrarono intorno alla stoffa della sua camicia, con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. “Sto soltanto cercando di essere onesto, così come mi hai chiesto di fare.”  
Onesto, pensò Harry. Aveva voluto l’onestà, ed ora che Louis gli aveva finalmente detto la verità, il riccio non poté fare a meno di pensare che faceva male tanto quanto le bugie. Le sue labbra ancora formicolavano per il bacio che gli aveva dato Louis, il suo sapore persisteva ancora sulla sua lingua, stranamente dolce.  
“E cos’è stato quello di prima? Perché mi hai baciato?”  
“Perché dovevo farti tacere,” rispose il castano, alzando lo sguardo. “Ho dovuto farlo per farti stare zitto.”  
Harry cercò di inalare, ma il suo petto faceva male, ogni centimetro di spazio era stato riempito di nuovo dal vuoto, buio e doloroso più di prima. Si avvicinò di nuovo a Louis, sopprimendo l’impulso di gridare ed urlare contro di lui.  
“Non osare farlo di nuovo, cazzo.” Lo avvertì Harry, la voce bassa e minacciosa.  
Louis sostenne il suo sguardo questa volta, non distolse gli occhi, i quali brillavano di sfida. Sembrava ancora stanco, ma non stava cedendo; sicuramente non avrebbe lasciato che Harry andasse via senza combattere a sua volta.  
Un colpo alla porta fece sobbalzare entrambi, ed Harry fece un passo indietro.  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Louis,” urlò l’assistente di prima. “Porta il tuo culo di sopra.”  
Lanciando un’ultima occhiata ad Harry, Louis si staccò dal muro e si avvicinò alla sua valigia. Harry allora squadrò la stanza per la prima volta da quando era entrato, trovando il letto leggermente incasinato, la porta del bagno aperta e la luce del sole che entrava dall’ampia porta del balcone.  
Riportò la sua attenzione su di Louis quando quest’ultimo urlò. “Sto arrivando, Marco,” e si levò la maglietta.  
Harry si immobilizzò, osservando i muscoli della schiena di Louis guizzare quando si fece scivolare la maglietta da sopra la testa, i dossi della sua spina dorsale visibili, le fossette di Venere invitanti e profonde, così profonde da creare delle ombre sul basso della sua schiena, e poi quella visuale gli fu tolta quando il giovane indossò un’altra maglietta. Quando si voltò di nuovo, l’aria di sfida era ancora presente sul suo volto, le sue labbra erano strette in una linea dura.  
“Devo andare,” disse, senza nemmeno lanciare una seconda occhiata ad Harry. “Credo che questa conversazione sia finita.”  
“Non pensare che avessi ancora qualcosa da dirti, comunque.” Rispose immediatamente il riccio.  
Louis si fermò sulla porta, una mano appoggiata sulla maniglia. “C’è ancora troppo da dire, Harry,” disse tranquillamente. Aprì la porta, guardandosi alle spalle un’ultima volta.  
“E non credo che tu in realtà voglia sentire tutto ciò che ho da dirti, comunque.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per tutti e cinque i giorni che trascorsero in Malesia, Louis non aveva scambiato una sola parola con Harry. Si erano evitati per la maggior parte del tempo, avevano tenuto una certa distanza l’uno dall’altro, e quando uno entrava in una stanza l’altro usciva e viceversa.  
Louis si era stancato di quella situazione, però, si era stancato di dover fingere e di sentirsi in colpa. Harry continuava a farlo sentire in colpa – sul loro passato, su quello che aveva detto in quella stanza d’albergo la settimana scorsa, e su quel bacio.  
Quel fottuto bacio. Lo aveva voluto così tanto, non era stato in grado di pensare a nient’altro quando aveva avuto Harry così vicino, il suo volto a pochi centimetri da quello di Louis. La sua mente si era annebbiata completamente, tutto era diventato un rumore bianco, e la sua attenzione si era focalizzata esclusivamente sulle labbra rosse e piene del riccio. I ricordi iniziarono ad inondare la sua testa; ricordi del sapore di Harry, di come erano state dolci e morbide le sue labbra su quelle di Louis, di come la sua lingua aveva accarezzato dolcemente la sua.  
Louis si era chiesto molte volte se Harry baciasse ancora allo stesso modo di sempre – si era chiesto quanti ragazzi avesse baciato da allora, se gli avessero insegnato nuove tecniche e se lui sarebbe stato in grado di individuarle, o se magari baciasse ancora nello stesso modo di tre anni prima.  
Aveva voluto un assaggio, solo un assaggio per soddisfare la sua curiosità, per placare quel desiderio ardente che provava nei confronti di ciò che aveva perso e bramato così tanto, ora che aveva Harry di nuovo così vicino non aveva saputo resistere.  
Per un momento, aveva pensato che quel bacio avrebbe risolto tutto. Un semplice bacio, e tutto sarebbe tornato al proprio posto. Harry lo avrebbe spinto contro il muro, le mani avrebbero strinto forte i suoi fianchi, in modo possessivo, com’erano abituati a fare di solito.  
Non aveva risolto nulla però, anzi, aveva incasinato le cose ancora di più. Louis voleva farlo di nuovo, voleva sentire di nuovo quelle labbra sulle sue, il respiro di Harry contro il suo viso e la sua mano che stringeva saldamente il suo fianco. Non avrebbe dovuto desiderare nulla di tutto ciò, però, non avrebbe dovuto desiderare di baciare Harry, o il suo tocco, e nemmeno un suo sguardo.  
Sebbene tutto ciò che riguardava il riccio fosse diverso – la sua figura, il suo sapore, la sua voce, la sua mente – Louis si sentiva ancora irrimediabilmente attratto da lui, era ancora attratto dalle tracce del ragazzo che aveva amato anni prima, e che ancora persistevano da qualche parte dentro l’altro ragazzo. Non aveva saputo resistere. Inoltre, era stato l’unico modo che gli era venuto in mente per far tacere Harry.  
Erano nelle Filippine ora, e Louis era contento del fatto che il concerto stesse per iniziare. Avrebbe distratto la sua mente da tutte quelle cose, gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare tutto, o almeno non ci avrebbe pensato per la durata del concerto.  
Liam e Zayn avevano percepito che fosse successo qualcosa quando erano saliti a bordo del volo per la Malesia. Zayn aveva continuato a lanciare occhiate a Louis e ad Harry, come se avesse voluto cercare di capire quando sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui si sarebbero saltati addosso per farsi a pezzi.  
Questa volta, Louis aveva raccontato tutto ai suoi amici prima ancora che loro avessero la possibilità di chiedergli spiegazioni.  
Di conseguenza, Liam aveva smesso di provare a far andare tutti d’amore e d’accordo.  
“Louis!”  
Il giovane si voltò, accigliandosi leggermente quando Niall entrò nel loro camerino.  
“Louis, devi fare qualcosa,” gli disse il biondo, leggermente senza fiato. “Non riesco a calmarlo.”  
Allarmato, Louis gli si avvicinò, appoggiando automaticamente una mano sul braccio di Niall. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Harry sta avendo una specie di attacco di panico,” spiegò Niall. “È completamente fuori di testa, non reagisce nemmeno a me.”  
Liam si unì a loro, sembrava sinceramente preoccupato. “Che cosa è successo? Per caso ha-”  
“Ansia da palcoscenico,” disse Louis, allontanando la mano dal braccio del biondo.  
Niall annuì. “E non salirà sul palco se non facciamo qualcosa.”  
“Perché proprio oggi?” Chiese Zayn dall’altra parte della stanza.  
“Non è solo oggi,” ammise Niall. “Ha questa paura da quando è iniziato il tour, ogni sera in cui doveva esibirsi. Ma sono sempre riuscito a calmarlo e a farlo salire sul palco. Ma stasera è diverso, non reagisce alla mia voce e sono preoccupato.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non credo che voglia vedere me tra tutte le persone.”  
“Ma tu sei sempre riuscito a calmarlo,” argomentò il biondo.  
“Non siamo più quelli di una volta, Niall.” Gli ricordò il castano.  
“Non mi interessa, Louis. Usa quello che sei ora, se sarà d’aiuto.” Niall alzò le braccia al cielo. “Ha bisogno di andare su quel palco.”  
“Posso farlo io,” si offrì Zayn. “Lo manderò sul palco a suon di calci nel sedere.”  
“Zayn,” sibilò Louis. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso Niall, esitando per un momento prima di dire “Andiamo.”  
“Dio, grazie.” Gemette il biondo, incorniciando il viso di Louis con le sue mani e schioccandogli un bacio bagnato sulla fronte.  
“Disgustoso,” commentò scherzando Louis, cercando di nascondere l’affetto che aveva colorato la sua voce.  
Niall andò avanti e Louis lo seguì, subito notò Harry accucciato dietro l’ingresso del palco, un paio di addetti alla sicurezza e tecnici lo circondavano preoccupati. Il cuore di Louis affondò nel suo stomaco quando vide l’espressione sul viso del riccio.  
Non appena lo raggiunsero, Louis lanciò uno sguardo a Niall, ed era contento che fosse ancora abbastanza per far capire al biondo che voleva restare da solo con il più piccolo. Aspettò che tutti liberassero l’area circostante prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte ad Harry.  
“Ehi,” disse con voce calma, allungando una mano.  
Harry la schiaffeggiò via. “Vaffanculo, Louis.”  
Beh, almeno a me reagisce, pensò.  
“Niall mi ha detto che non stai molto bene.”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Devi andare là fuori, lo sai.” Gli ricordò il castano. “Se tutto va bene, allora perché non sei sul palco?”  
Harry sollevò la testa, le guance pallide e gli occhi vitrei. Un sottile strato di sudore imperlava la sua fronte, facendola quasi brillare, e le sue labbra erano rosse perché di sicuro il riccio le aveva morse. Louis poté notare anche un piccolo squarcio sul labbro inferiore, con i denti Harry aveva strappato la pelle morbida e quindi era uscito un po’ di sangue.  
La voglia di stringerlo e tirarlo tra le sue braccia, ed affrontare  nuovamente il rituale che erano soliti avere anni fa era travolgente. Avrebbe completamente risucchiato via la paura da Harry con un dolce bacio, avrebbe premuto il pollice contro il suo polso, accarezzandolo piano e tenendo così sotto controllo il suo battito cardiaco fino a quando non si sarebbe calmato di nuovo. Harry poi si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dalle sue braccia, sarebbe diventato completamente malleabile e si sarebbe concentrato unicamente su Louis.  
Ma non poteva farlo adesso. Non era più come una volta, loro non erano più gli stessi.  
E quindi, si doveva accontentare di usare quello che erano adesso per far sì che Harry si ricomponesse.  
“Sai, Niall mi ha detto che saprei ancora come premere i giusti tasti,” disse Louis tranquillamente, guardando Harry inspirare bruscamente mentre lo fissava. Il verde brillante dei suoi occhi si era trasformato nel colore di una foresta nebbiosa. “Ed è così. Ho premuto quelli giusti per farti accettare la proposta.”  
Harry piagnucolò un po’, abbassando di nuovo la testa.  
“Sapevo esattamente cosa ti avrebbe fatto accettare l’offerta, così l’ho fatto.” Prendendo un respiro profondo, Louis cercò di riflettere in qualche modo la sua calma sul ragazzo di fronte a lui. “E potrei farlo anche adesso, premere alcuni tasti giusti e farti andare lì fuori.”  
Louis notò che Harry affondò le dita nei suoi stinchi, la fronte appoggiata sulle ginocchia.  
“Quando ti ho baciato la scorsa settimana,” continuò il ragazzo. “Anche lì ho premuto alcuni tasti. Volevo farti stare zitto, e sapevo che un bacio ti avrebbe fatto uscire fuori di testa. Anche tu però sei riuscito a premere alcuni tasti su di me, Harry.” Aggiunse, pensandoci su. “Sapevi come farmi uscire fuori dal mio guscio, vero? Hai continuato a premere fino a quando non sono scattato e ti ho dato quello che volevi.”  
Il riccio sollevò la testa, il suo respiro era già molto più calmo.  
“Ma adesso non voglio più premere quei tasti,” ammise Louis quando Harry fece scontrare i loro occhi. “Voglio risolvere questa situazione senza dover mentire, o giocare.”  
Louis riuscì ad individuare il momento esatto in cui l’incantesimo si ruppe. Harry sbatté le palpebre una volta, lentamente, i suoi occhi adesso sembravano molto più chiari, stavano riacquistando pian piano il loro colore naturale, le sue dita avevano allentato la presa sulle cosce, infine fece un respiro profondo.  
“Devo andare,” disse sottovoce il riccio, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
Louis rimase inginocchiato sul pavimento, quando Harry si alzò e prese la sua chitarra. Non doveva girarsi per sapere che il ragazzo era già di fronte all’uscita, quindi rimase accucciato per terra qualche altro secondo.  
Quando se ne fu andato, Louis espirò lentamente, una strana sensazione di vuoto si stava espandendo nel suo petto.  
Si sentiva stranamente intorpidito dal dolore pulsante che sentiva ovunque. Non era una bella sensazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	9. Capitolo nove - Confessione

**Empty Skies**  
 

  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove - Confessione.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                         
  
                                                             **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile, leggermente scomodo, sul balcone dell’arena. Stava osservando attentamente il palco e tutti i posti a sedere, mangiando nel frattempo una banana.   
Il suo soundcheck era terminato da un po’, ma non voleva tornare in hotel visto che era molto distante dal luogo dove si sarebbe tenuto il concerto. Andare fuori a fare un giro per la città finchè non fosse iniziato l’evento non era un’opzione plausibile. C’era bel tempo fuori, ma avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo inalatore dopo dieci minuti di passeggiata. L’aria di Hong Kong era troppo pesante, nemmeno la mascherina lo aiutava a respirare meglio.  
Niall era tornato in albergo per fare alcune telefonate e organizzare apparizioni televisive o interviste per quando ritorneranno a Londra. Il tour con gli Escapade aveva attirato molta attenzione su di lui, tutta la nazione era curiosa di conoscere il ragazzo che la band più famosa del mondo aveva ritenuto degno di aprire i loro concerti.  
Harry li guardò salire sul palco, alcuni tecnici stavano collegando le ultime apparecchiature. Liam si teneva a distanza, stava sicuramente pensando a qualcos’altro. Zayn e Louis, invece, stavano chiacchierando tra loro, ridacchiando e scherzando con il tizio che stava cercando di sistemargli i microfoni.  
Harry sobbalzò quando il suono delle loro voci arrivò alle sue orecchie, e le loro risate riecheggiarono all’interno dell’arena.  
“La finisci?” Chiese Louis, spingendo dolcemente la spalla del moro.  
“Il prossimo che finiremo sarai tu.” Lo minacciò Liam, camminando vicino ai due ragazzi.  
“Ah!” Louis si incamminò verso l’altro lato del palco. “Come se la gente pigra come te potesse tenere il mio passo.”  
Liam fu alle calcagna di Louis in pochi secondi, il ragazzo riuscì a schivarlo e a correre di nuovo al centro del palco dove Zayn li aspettava sogghignando, guardandoli con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Harry sussultò quando si rese conto che Louis non fermò la sua corsa, anzi andò a sbattere contro il moro facendogli fare una giravolta prima di atterrare sopra il suo corpo sul pavimento. Louis aveva perso il microfono nella caduta, ma attraverso quello di Zayn il riccio potè sentirli ridacchiare divertiti, mentre rilasciavano entrambi un sonoro “Oof”.  
Liam si buttò sopra i due amici, cominciando a fare il solletico prima a uno poi all’altro. I guaiti e le risate di Louis iniziarono a riecheggiare per l’arena vuota.  Harry si ritrovò a sorridere teneramente guardando la scenetta che si stava svolgendo di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Si sorprese quando la voce di qualcuno sgridò i tre ragazzi ad alta voce, e poco dopo vide un uomo in piedi di fronte al palco. Teneva le braccia incrociate e li fissava in modo truce. “Ragazzi, smettetela per favore,” disse l’uomo con tono frustrato. “Non abbiamo tutto il giorno a disposizione.”  
Liam e Zayn si alzarono immediatamente da terra, allungando una mano per aiutare Louis a rialzarsi, il quale però non si mosse. Harry vide il maggiore fissare il soffitto con un’espressione amara sul volto. Si chiese cosa stesse passando per la testa di Louis in quel preciso momento.  
Harry non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo. C’era stato un tempo in cui riusciva a capire ogni singolo pensiero che attraversava la mente di Louis con una semplice occhiata o uno sguardo. Quando guardava il maggiore adesso, invece, tutto ciò che vedeva era una faccia vuota e spenta, senso di colpa e rimpianto.  
Tuttavia, Louis assomigliava a quello di sempre quando si trovava in compagnia di Liam o Zayn; Harry non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ferito osservando il modo in cui il giovane cercava di raggiungerli per trovare conforto in loro, si vedeva che si fidava dei suoi compagni. Sapeva che non erano dei sostituti di lui e Niall, ma questo non rendeva più facile sopportare l’intera situazione. L’amicizia fra quei tre ragazzi era molto di più, era ad un livello completamente diverso.  
Tutto ciò era diventato ancora più evidente dopo che avevano lasciato le Filippine. Zayn e Liam sembravano capire Louis senza nemmeno aver bisogno di chiederglielo in modo esplicito, a loro bastava guardare come si comportava quotidianamente. Loro sapevano quello che era successo; Harry lo aveva capito osservando i loro sguardi preoccupati o i piccoli tocchi e le carezze che lasciavano al maggiore pensando di non essere visti.  
Qualcosa era cambiato tra lui e Louis; tutto era cambiato nel momento in cui il maggiore gli aveva detto che non voleva più mentirgli. Era stato sincero, era stato completamente onesto e aveva infranto il muro che si innalzava ancora fra loro. Harry aveva visto una parte di Louis che non aveva mai conosciuto prima d’ora, nemmeno tre anni prima.  
C’era qualcosa di vulnerabile in Louis, ora, un lato che faceva desiderare ad Harry di raggiungerlo, prenderlo tra le sue braccia e tenerlo al sicuro. Il maggiore era sempre stato il più forte tra loro – Harry non aveva mai sentito prima di quel momento l’impulso di proteggerlo.  
Non aveva idea del perché provasse queste sensazioni, non era previsto che sentisse tutto questo. Non avrebbe dovuto desiderare Louis in nessun modo.  
Era stata colpa di quel bacio. Harry era più che convinto che fosse stata colpa del bacio che si erano scambiati pochi giorni prima. Aveva fatto fuoriuscire delle vecchie emozioni, dei sentimenti a lungo dimenticati, quelle che Harry aveva chiuso in un angolo remoto del suo cuore. Era del tutto normale la sua reazione, nessuno era paragonabile a Louis, dopotutto.  
Gemette infastidito e inclinò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. Si trovava in una situazione maledettamente complicata, si sentiva arrabbiato con Louis e attratto dal ragazzo nello stesso momento, e sopprimere entrambe le sensazioni non era affatto facile.  
Harry voleva soltanto non provare nulla nei confronti dell’altro, voleva essere indifferente e non sentirsi influenzato da Louis. Invece, pensò tra sé e sé mentre si sporgeva in avanti per fissare il maggiore che calciava una piccola palla attraverso il palco in direzione di Liam, aveva iniziato ad interessarsi e preoccuparsi nuovamente dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Zayn, tu andrai sul retro del palco.” Disse un tizio di fronte alla band.  
Louis perse la palla che gli aveva appena rilanciato il moro. “Sul retro?” Domandò incredulo, mentre Zayn si incamminava senza dire una parola sul fondo del palco. Harry sapeva che, di solito, Zayn cantava sul palco superiore.  
“Non possiamo installare il palco superiore in questa arena,” rispose l’uomo. “Quindi dovremmo lavorare soltanto sul palco principale. Starai in fondo sulla destra, mentre Liam starà sulla sinistra.”  
Ciascuno prese la sua posizione e Louis sembrò un po’ scettico a riguardo. “E riguardo “You, Seasons and In Time? Voglio dire, se non avremo il palco superiore...”  
“Metteremo degli sgabelli per quelle canzoni, sembrerà tutto più elegante.” Spiegò l’uomo.  
Louis non sembrava troppo convinto, Harry poteva chiaramente vedere l’insoddisfazione sul suo volto. “E per tutte le altre canzoni manterremo queste postazioni?”  
“Per la maggior parte, si,” rispose il tizio, gli occhi fissi su un foglio che teneva tra le mani. “A volte potrete cambiare posizione.”  
“Ma in questo modo Zayn non sarà molto visibile al pubblico, o sbaglio?” Domandò Liam subito dopo.  
L’uomo decise di non alzare lo sguardo dal foglio che stava leggendo. “Siamo onesti, non ha una presenza scenica fantastica. Che importa dove si trova, l’importante è che si senta la sua voce, no?”  
Liam rimase a bocca aperta, Zayn sembrava molto confuso e Louis si limitò a far cadere il microfono a terra, prendendo la palla tra le mani. Harry agrottò le sopracciglia, spaesato dalla reazione del più grande, finchè non lo vide calciare la palla che teneva tra le mani e colpire le dita dell’uomo, facendogli cadere i fogli sul pavimento.  
“Siamo tre persone in questa band.” Esclamò Louis una volta ottenuta l’attenzione del ragazzo. Non aveva bisogno del microfono per farsi sentire. “E ognuno di noi avrà la stessa importanza su questo fottuto palco.”  
L’uomo non rispose. Harry poteva vedere soltanto le sue spalle, ma dal modo in cui era rimasto completamente congelato, con le mani ancora a mezz’aria che ora erano vuote, era sicuro che la sua espressione fosse a dir poco sconvolta ed avesse uno sguardo sconcertato.  
“Se ciò significa che dovremmo fare delle ore in più per elaborare una coreografia corretta, allora è quello che faremo. Siamo tutti uguali e tutti importanti allo stesso modo in questo gruppo.” Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Zayn e Harry notò che il moro aveva uno sguardo ferito e dispiaciuto. Liam nel frattempo si era avvicinato a Zayn per confortarlo.  
“Non possiamo lavorare su una nuova-”  
“Possiamo,” tagliò corto Louis. “Se non hai intenzione di fare il tuo cazzo di lavoro, improvviseremo e basta, se tutto finirà in un casino la colpa sarà soltanto tua.”  
Harry si alzò immediatamente, sentendo male allo stomaco dopo aver udito quelle parole. Il sedile schioccò contro lo schienale, facendo un rumore assordante che riecheggiò per tutta l’arena. Gli occhi del maggiore balzarono su di lui, i loro sguardi si incrociarono per pochi secondi.  
Quello lo fece sentire ancora più male e, senza lanciare un ulteriore occhiata ai ragazzi, si voltò per correre fuori nel corridoio. La sensazione di nausea allo stomaco gli fece venire le vertigini, sentì dei brividi in tutto il corpo e provò con tutte le sue forze a non piangere.  
Chiuse rapidamente gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro un muro e inclinando la testa all’indietro per costringersi a respirare a pieni polmoni. Dopo qualche minuto, si arrese all’evidenza e scivolò sul pavimento, accucciato su sé stesso e incastrando la faccia tra le ginocchia.  
Le parole di Louis riecheggiarono nella sua testa, l’immagine della sua espressione severa e arrabbiata era impressa a fuoco sulle sue palpebre. Cercò di trattenere un singhiozzo mentre ricominciava a tremare di nuovo; era arrabbiato prima di tutto con Louis, poi con sé stesso, infine per com’era diventato il maggiore negli ultimi anni e per il fatto che non si sarebbe mai comportato in quel modo nei suoi confronti.  
Louis non avrebbe mai tradito Liam e Zayn.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sussultò leggermente, sentendosi un po’ meno stordito quando sentì la porta aprirsi. Per un attimo provò il timore che, se avesse alzato la testa, avrebbe visto Louis in piedi di fronte a lui. Non aveva idea di come affrontare il maggiore in quel preciso momento, come riuscire ad affrontarlo senza crollare e rendersi completamente ridicolo ai suoi occhi.  
Una persona si accovacciò accanto a lui ed Harry capì immediatamente che non si trattava di Louis. Girò la testa rapidamente, la tempia ancora appoggiata contro il ginocchio. Zayn era seduto di fianco a lui, i gomiti appoggiati sulle gambe e gli occhi chiusi.  
Provando una strana sensazione di compassione per l’altro ragazzo, Harry espirò tremante. Quello che era appena successo nell’arena doveva essere stato piuttosto brutto per lui.  
“Stai bene?” Domandò con tono tranquillo.  
“Volevo soltanto un momento per me stesso.” Rispose Zayn.  
“Oh,” sussurrò Harry guardando verso la porta e mordendosi un labbro. “Allora andrò-”  
“Resta.” Lo interruppe il moro, facendo un respiro profondo. “Avevo solo bisogno di scappare da Liam e Louis, si comportano come delle mamme chiocce, a volte.”  
“Hm,” si limitò a dire Harry, non trovando una risposta migliore.  
Zayn rimase in silenzio per un altro momento prima di aprire gli occhi. Harry notò che aveva delle ciglia lunghissime e si ricordò improvvisamente che Perrie ne parlava spesso, quando era ubriaca.  
“Noi non ti piacciamo, vero?” Chiese allora Zayn.  
Colto di sorpresa, Harry sbattè rapidamente le palpebre, sorpreso. “Che cosa?”  
“Io e Liam, non ti piacciamo, vero?” Il moro incrociò le dita sulle ginocchia e lo fissò con occhi stanchi.  
“Io- no,” balbettò Harry. “Non vi conosco nemmeno.”  
Zayn tacque di nuovo, continuando a fissarlo insistentemente. “Louis è piuttosto protettivo.” Disse infine, cambiando argomento.  
Harry distolse lo sguardo.  
“Non riesce a vedere uno dei suoi amici stare male senza fare qualcosa,” proseguì Zayn, con tono calmo e tranquillo. “E’ sempre attento alle persone che lo circondano.”  
“Immagino di si.” Rispose Harry, ricordando l’espressione incazzata di Louis sul palco.  
“So che pensi che sia uno stronzo,” sottolineò Zayn. “Ed _è stato_ uno stronzo con te, hai ragione, ma ora non è più così.”  
“Cosa stai cercando di ottenere dicendomi queste cose?” Harry si accigliò, lanciando a Zayn uno sguardo scettico.  
“È una brava persona,” mormorò il moro. “E penso che io e Liam siamo stati fortunati, dopo aver sbagliato con te e Niall è cambiato totalmente. Ora è l’amico più leale che ho.”  
Harry sbuffò, seccato. “Benissimo.”  
Zayn sospirò profondamente e restò zitto per qualche secondo, poi picchiettò le dita insistentemente contro le ginocchia e Harry si voltò per fissarlo di nuovo in viso, trovando l’altro che già lo guardava con una profonda ruga tra le sopracciglia.  
“Sai,” aggiunge il moro. “Ho capito che ti fa male tutta questa situazione, ma non riesco più a sopportare il fatto che ora sia _tu_ a ferire _lui_. Lo stai distruggendo, penso sia ora di smetterla. Ha sofferto abbastanza per quello che ha fatto, non credi?”  
Harry fissò intensamente Zayn, sentì gli occhi diventare secchi ma non riuscì a sbattere le ciglia per inumidirli.  
“Non è più la stessa persona di qualche anno fa, Harry. Perché non gli dai la possibilità di fartelo vedere?”  
“Perché...” Iniziò a dire il riccio senza pensarci. “Non voglio che ritorni nella mia vita.”  
Zayn annuì lentamente, guardandosi le mani. “Capisco, quindi _perché_ sei qui?”  
Harry sentì il suo cuore sobbalzare e il respiro bloccarsi in gola. Lui _non_ stava rincorrendo Louis.  
“Cosa speri di ottenere?” Chiese Harry senza riuscire a rimanere tranquillo. Odiava il tremolio nella sua voce. “Non posso semplicemente perdonarlo.”  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di farlo,” insistette Zayn. “Voglio solo che tu la smetta di essere cattivo con lui. Non potete seppellire il passato e andare avanti se continuate a ripensare a ciò che è successo tre anni fa.”  
“Come posso smettere di pensarci?”  
“Ti importa ancora.” Zayn scrollò le spalle, girando la testa per fissare il riccio negli occhi. “Vi ho osservati entrambi nelle ultime tre settimane e ho capito che ti importa tanto quanto a lui.”  
“Non mi conosci nemmeno, non puoi sapere queste cose.” Gli ricordò Harry. Si sentiva stanco e spossato, sfinito da quella conversazione. Lo sguardo costante di Zayn puntato addosso lo faceva sentire a disagio ed esposto. Quel ragazzo aveva visto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto vedere, in realtà.  
Allo stesso tempo, Harry si chiese quante cose gli avesse raccontato Louis riguardo la loro relazione. Del loro passato, della settimana scorsa, del bacio che si erano scambiati.  
Le labbra di Harry formicolavano e le morse per impedirsi di ricordare il tocco della bocca di Louis sulla sua.  
“Ma conosco Louis, più di te.” aggiunse Zayn. Questa frase lo raggiunse come una pugnalata al cuore. “E a lui importa di te, più di quanto dovrebbe.”  
Harry serrò la mascella, pensando a come il maggiore aveva sfregato dolcemente il pollice sopra il tatuaggio sul braccio. “Non voglio che gli importi.”  
“Devi lasciarlo andare, allora.” Zayn si alzò in piedi. “Se vuoi che ti lasci in pace una volta per tutte, devi dirglielo. Non posso continuare a guardare mentre prova ad avere il tuo perdono inutilmente, quando non c’è alcuna possibilità che tu glielo conceda.”  
“Io non-”  
“Lo hai cambiato, Harry.” lo interruppe di nuovo il ragazzo. “È diventato una persona migliore e penso che lo capiresti anche tu se smettessi di essere risentito e arrabbiato per qualcosa che è successo anni e anni fa. Devi solo vedere con i tuoi occhi la persona che è diventata adesso.”  
Harry, in quel momento, si sentiva piccolo e indifeso, così accucciato sul pavimento. Si alzò anche lui, le ginocchia gli tremarono leggermente. “Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?”  
“Qualcuno doveva farlo, e Louis non lo farà mai.” Zayn sorrise leggermente, poi il suo volto si trasformò in un’espressione amara. “Non è molto bravo nel dire le cose belle di sé stesso.”  
Per un attimo Harry lo fissò intensamente, chiedendosi come fosse finito in quella tragica situazione. Il suo cuore faceva male, le sue labbra erano intorpidite e sentiva le dita congelate. Zayn lo guardò tranquillamente, aspettando paziente una risposta. Harry sapeva che il ragazzo stava aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa su Louis, ma purtroppo non aveva niente da dire.  
“Mi piacete, te e Liam,” sussurrò infine. “Non volevo ammetterlo all’inizio.”  
Zayn annuì, la sua espressione non mutò di una virgola. “Non ti ha sostituito Harry, noi siamo molto diversi da te e Niall.”  
La porta si aprì proprio in quel momento e Louis entrò rapidamente nella stanza. Si bloccò all’improvviso quando vide il riccio e Zayn che parlavano, gli occhi che si muovevano da l’uno all’altro, incredulo.    
“Abbiamo bisogno di te sul palco, Zayn.” Disse Louis lentamente, tenendo la porta aperta con una mano.  
“Si, scusami,” Zayn lanciò un’ultima occhiata ad Harry. “Mi sono dimenticato.”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò il maggiore. “Mark ha avuto un’idea brillante e siamo sicuri possa funzionare.”  
“Ok, diamoci un’occhiata.”  
Mentre Zayn si incamminava verso Louis, Harry alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e vide che il maggiore lo stava fissando insistentemente. Questa volta fu Louis a rompere il contatto visivo, voltandosi per uscire dalla stanza e posando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.  
“Ehi, stai bene adesso?” Chiese con voce dolce e preoccupata.  
Harry li osservò fino a quando la porta non si richiuse alle loro spalle.  
La sensazione di malessere allo stomaco fu rimpiazzata da un fragoroso pulsare, le immagini di ciò che aveva appena visto rimbalzavano nella sua mente. In quelle ultime settimane, Harry aveva notato tantissimi cambiamenti nel maggiore, aveva visto le differenze tra il vecchio Louis e quello nuovo. Aveva avuto modo di vedere la persona meravigliosa che era diventata il suo Louis.  
Gli girava la testa mentre la voce dell’altro ragazzo rimbombava ancora nelle sue orecchie.  
 _Non voglio più premere quei tasti e mentirti._  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
 Il tempo passato in Corea del Sud era stato brevissimo. Louis non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare i dettagli del viaggio, solo l’hotel e l’arena erano ancora impressi nella sua memoria. A parte questo, aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo cercando di stare alla larga dal riccio.  
Erano tornati ad ignorarsi dopo il concerto nelle Filippine. Non erano più arrabbiati, comunque. Louis pensava che avessero deciso di ignorarsi a vicenda perché semplicemente non sapevano come comportarsi l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.  
Harry si sentiva ferito e sembrava così teso e infelice durante le prove generali ad Hong Kong. Anche da lontano, Louis aveva visto il dolore nei suoi occhi; aveva capito che per il riccio era difficile vedere Louis che difendeva Zayn a spada tratta, e soprattutto era difficile vedere che combatteva per la sua band quando, anni fa, non aveva mai combattuto per la loro.  
Zayn non gli aveva raccontato di cosa aveva parlato con Harry. Avevano discusso, questo era poco ma sicuro, ma il moro non gli aveva detto nulla, tranne un. “Mi ha chiesto semplicemente se stavo bene.”  
Louis girò la testa per guardare Harry che leggeva un libro. Notò i segni giapponesi sulla copertina, oltre ad una faccia buffa e due dita che mostravano il segno della pace. Harry era solito fare questo sull’aereo, leggeva le guide di viaggio prima di arrivare nel paese successivo.    
Era pomeriggio inoltrato, il sole stava tramontando lentamente fuori dal finestrino dall’aereo, la cabina era completamente silenziosa. Liam e Zayn erano seduti dietro Louis, entrambi profondamente addormentati, appoggiati l’uno all’altro. Louis li spiò attraverso la fessura tra i sedili, sghignazzando per il fatto che Liam era solito sbavare mentre dormiva. Il moro avrebbe dato di matto per come l’altro stava sbavando sulla maglietta, e Louis li avrebbe presi in giro entrambi per giorni.  
Quando si voltò nuovamente, notò che Harry lo stava fissando, il libro appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Niall si era seduto accanto a lui, con la testa appoggiata contro il finestrino, anche lui profondamente addormentato.  
Louis si schiarì la voce, mettendosi comodo sul sedile, facendo finta di non aver visto lo sguardo del riccio e giocando con l’orlo del suo maglione.  
“Io-” iniziò a dire Harry, bloccandosi subito dopo. Louis alzò lo sguardo sul più piccolo e spalancò gli occhi. Harry distolse lo sguardo e dopo essersi leccato le labbra, chiese. “Sei mai stato in Giappone?”  
Louis deglutì a fatica, cercando di mantenere la calma. Aveva il cuore in gola e lo sentiva battere selvaggiamente. “Ehm si, una volta.”  
Harry annuì, sembrava indeciso se parlare ancora o rimanere zitto. “Bene,” disse infine. “Io, ovviamente, non sono mai stato in nessuno di questi paesi, prima d’ora.”  
“Neanche noi eravamo mai stati in Malesia o nelle Filippine.” Chiarì Louis. Stava iniziando a divagare, a chi importava dove erano stati oppure no? Louis era stato in giro per il mondo, Harry probabilmente lo sapeva già. “I fan erano secoli che ci chiedevano di venire qua.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata verso Niall, allontanandosi dal biondo e sporgendosi verso il corridoio. “Non sapevo nemmeno che esistessero arene così grandi in questi paesi.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Ci sono arene in tutto il mondo.” Trovò il coraggio di guardare il riccio negli occhi e vide che l’altro lo stava già fissando a sua volta. “Hai letto notizie sul Giappone?” Chiese, indicando il libro che aveva sulle ginocchia.  
“Non vedevo l’ora di andarci,” ammise Harry. “Ho sempre desiderato visitare il Giappone.”  
Louis sorrise teneramente. “Lo amerai. È un mondo completamente diverso.”  
Gli occhi di Harry erano grandi e luminosi, interessati a tutto quello che lui gli stava raccontando. Il cuore di Louis perse un battito quando si rese conto che gli mancava da morire l’espressione adorante sul viso del riccio.  
“Dici davvero?” Domandò Harry, con tono curioso.  
“Hanno i programmi tv più divertenti che abbia mai visto,” rispose Louis, sentendosi un po’ più tranquillo. “Siamo stati in un hotel dove abbiamo giocato a dei videogames esilaranti. Inoltre, tutto è colorato e luminoso e le persone sono sempre gentili e felici.”  
“Ti è piaciuto molto.” Notò Harry, sorridendo leggermente.  
“Tantissimo,” insistette Louis. “Anche il pubblico è completamente diverso, sono molto tranquilli quando cantiamo, sembrano apprezzare sul serio le canzoni.”  
Harry annuì. “Non vedo l’ora di suonare in Giappone.” Cominciò ad accarezzare il libro sul suo grembo, poi si accigliò leggermente e inclinò la testa di lato. “È molto difficile capire la loro lingua?”  
“Assolutamente si,” disse Louis ridendo. “Non aspettarti che il loro inglese sia fenomenale come quello dei Coreani.”  
“E’ perché il Giapponese è un linguaggio sillabico,” spiegò Harry. “Hanno suddiviso le parole inglesi in sillabe, e se non vanno bene, ne aggiungono alcune.”  
Louis sogghignò. “Hai imparato molto da quella guida, a quanto vedo.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry guardò di nuovo verso Niall, attento a non svegliarlo quando si slacciò la cintura e scivolò sul sedile accanto a quello di Louis. All’improvviso, il riccio fu abbastanza vicino da permettergli di sentire il calore del suo corpo, oltre al profumo della sua colonia e del suo dopobarba.  
Louis trattenne il fiato, sentendosi improvvisamente spaventato. In questo momento poteva o sbagliare tutto, oppure fare un passo verso Harry, avvicinarsi a lui e sistemare le cose. I suoi occhi guizzarono sulle labbra del riccio per un secondo, la sua mente ritornò al bacio che si erano scambiati due settimane prima.  
“Usano molte parole provenienti da altre lingue,” disse Harry saltando alcune pagine del libro. “Specialmente dall’inglese.”  
Louis si piegò verso il ragazzo per guardare la pagina, avvicinando la testa a quella di Harry.  
“Terebi, per esempio,” continuò Harry indicando una parola sulla pagina di fronte a lui. “Viene dall’inglese.”  
Un po’ confuso, Louis alzò lo sguardo sul più piccolo. “Quello non è inglese.”  
“Lo è invece, è la TV.”  
“Okay, ma non è davvero inglese.”  
Harry ridacchiò – _ridacchiò_ davvero - e il cuore di Louis mancò un battito quando sentì il suono della sua risata.  
“Guarda questo,” il riccio aprì il libro su un'altra pagina e lo avvicinò alla sua faccia per fargli vedere. “Aidoru, questo è quello che sei tu.”  
“Cosa significa?” Domandò con tono curioso.  
“Idolo,” chiarì Harry. “Dice: _una persona di pubblico interesse, spesso un cantante, attore o modello. Oppure tutte e tre le cose_.”  
Louis si accigliò leggermente. “La definizione che più si avvicina a me è proprio l’ultima, in effetti.”  
Harry lo guardò sorpreso, il sorriso sulle sue labbra non svanì quando si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini i loro volti. Alla fine però, si allontanò leggermente, sbattendo le palpebre e fingendo di star leggendo il libro. Louis provò a non agitarsi e a mantenere un sorriso sul volto.  
“Devi recitare spesso per fare questo lavoro, non è vero?” Chiese Harry sottovoce.  
Louis si appoggiò allo schienale, scrollando le spalle. “Qualche volta.”  
“Non è difficile?” Harry chiede, e la sua voce sembrava preoccupata.  
“Non così tanto, alla fine.” Si costrinse a guardare di nuovo il riccio. “Non importa quale lavoro fai, devi sempre comportarti e agire in un certo modo, non trovi? Non devo comportarmi come se fossi una persona completamente diversa, è più come…” ci pensò un momento prima di continuare la frase. “Tralasciare i dettagli più importanti?”  
Harry annuì con la testa.  
“Non è solo in questo lavoro, tutti mentono su loro stessi continuamente, credo.”  
“Se tutti sapessero la verità su di te, tutto ciò ti renderebbe vulnerabile.” Disse Harry dolcemente.  
“Si, hai ragione.” Ammise Louis, voltandosi di nuovo per guardarlo in viso. “Quindi non è così difficile, anche se ci sono delle cose su cui preferirei non mentire.”  
Riusciva a sentire il peso dello sguardo di Harry addosso, come se volesse scavare un buco nella sua faccia.  
“Tipo cosa?” Chiese infine il più piccolo.  
Louis si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle, mordendosi un labbo. “Alcune cose fondamentali, tipo la mia casa, la mia famiglia,” disse sottovoce, poi aggiunse. “Le mie relazioni...”  
“Non vogliono che tu faccia coming out, vero?” Chiese Harry con tono tranquillo.  
“Era stata una mia decisione all’inizio, non volevo fare coming out.” Chiarì Louis, ma non osò guardare il riccio mentre sputava fuori la verità.  
“Ma ora lo vorresti?”  
“Forse si,” Louis cercò un modo per cambiare argomento e sviare le domande successive. “E tu? Ho sentito che stai con Nick Grimshaw.”  
Harry sembrò perdere il respiro per un momento e non appena Louis alzò lo sguardo, vide che il ragazzo era un po’ incerto e faceva fatica a rispondere alla sua domanda. “Um si, l’hai letto sui giornali, vero?”  
“E Niall, invece?” Domandò Louis per cambiare discorso, dal momento che non era pronto a sentire Harry parlare della sua relazione. Il solo pensarci lo faceva sentire leggermente stordito. “Ha qualcuno?”  
“Ha una ragazza a Londra,” rispose Harry. “Barbara, è adorabile. Niall ha detto di amarla da morire.”  
“Per Niall è sempre stato così, o tutto o niente, giusto?” Louis spostò lo sguardo e si fermò ad osservare il biondo rannicchiato sul sedile, la frangia arruffata sulla fronte e il petto che si alzava e abbassava in respiri lenti.  
“Vero,” concordò il riccio. “Le manca davvero tanto. Ieri mi ha detto che non dorme bene se non è accanto a lei.”  
Louis ripensò a quando si era addormentato accanto ad Harry quelle rare volte in cui erano riusciti a stare insieme; come aveva immaginato, a quel tempo, di non poter vivere serenamente senza addormentarsi accanto al più piccolo ogni notte.  
“Sembra davvero preso da lei,” si limitò a commentare, cercando di evitare che le immagini del passato prendessero il sopravvento nella sua mente.  
“Perrie dice sempre che investe il suo cuore in troppe cose. Si farà male prima o poi.”  
“Perrie,” ripetè Louis. Ricordava la ragazza con le sembianze di una fatina, i capelli biondi e un vestito viola brillante. “E’ una tua amica?”  
“La mia coinquilina.” Disse Harry sorridendo. “È una vostra fan.”  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio, ridendo a crepapelle. “Non è stato proprio un incontro piacevole, il nostro.”  
“Ha cambiato idea su di voi ultimamente, da quando ha scoperto del nostro passato.” Commentò il riccio.  
Avvicinando la testa a quella dell’altro ragazzo, Louis lo fissò intensamente ed Harry si limitò a fissarlo a sua volta prima che entrambi distogliessero lo sguardo nello stesso istante.  
“Dovrò convincere Zayn a farmi scrivere qualcosa per lei,” disse subito dopo Harry, leggermente a corto di fiato. “È ancora il suo preferito.”  
“Immagino di poterti dare darti una mano.” Si offrì Louis, mantenendo la voce salda e tranquilla. “Se non vuoi dover essere costretto a chiedere a Zayn un autografo.”  
Harry morse un sorriso, Louis lo vide succhiarsi il labbro inferiore e improvvisamente gli ritornò alla mente il momento in cui aveva assaggiato quella bocca. Voleva assaggiare di nuovo Harry, stringerselo addosso e leccargli la pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio, dove avrebbe sentito il suo odore naturale oltre all’acqua di Colonia che era solito spruzzarsi addosso.  
“Sarebbe perfetto, grazie.” Lo ringraziò il riccio.  
Louis tenne gli occhi puntati sull’altro ragazzo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Deglutì a vuoto, affondando le dita nelle cosce per impedirsi di allungare una mano e toccarlo.  
“Non mi costa nulla.” Rispose infine, e lo pensava davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rimase seduto accanto a Louis per tutta la durata del volo. Non parlarono molto, ma il riccio decise comunque di rimanere al suo fianco.  
Quando lasciarono l’aereo, Niall e Harry si incamminarono davanti a loro. Il biondo, ovviamente, stava stuzzicando il riccio, ed Harry arrossì vistosamente per poi scuotere la testa e ridere forte. Provando ad ignorarli, Louis indossò la giacca e si mosse leggermente quando Liam gli colpì un fianco con un gomito, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Harry si guardò indietro e Louis colse il suo sguardo, lanciandogli un sorriso rassicurante. Il suo petto si strinse quando Harry non ricambiò e si voltò velocemente per guardare la strada davanti a sé.  
Zayn appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, stringendola delicatamente in segno di conforto.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
“Ruisu-san?” Disse la donna con tono confuso.  
“Louis,” ripetè l’altra donna, indicandolo. “Liam e Zayn.”  
“Liyamu?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Dovevano fare un’intervista prima del soundcheck, ma a quanto pare l’intervistatrice aveva già sbagliato a scrivere i loro nomi.  
Rie-san, la loro interprete, sorrise gentilmente e pronunciò i loro nomi correttamente, dicendo poi qualcosa in Giapponese.  
“Ahhh,” disse l’intervistatrice, guardandoli come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione. “Zayn.” Disse puntando la penna contro il moro, poi si rivolse a Liam. “Liam?” Disse aggiungendo una u alla fine, ma non era molto diverso da come lo pronunciava Zayn solitamente.  
Quando si rivolse a Louis, sorrise vivacemente, con un’aria ansiosa. “Rui.”  
Sentì Harry ridere da dietro al palco e si voltò per guardarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Harry lo guardò con un ghigno, apparentemente divertito da modo in cui la donna non riusciva a pronunciare il suo nome correttamente. Il riccio si morse un labbro, annuendo col mento in direzione dell’intervistatore per fargli capire di tornare a prestare attenzione alla donna.  
Rie-san scosse la testa quando Louis tornò a voltarsi verso di loro. Disse quindi qualcos’altro in Giapponese e terminò la frase con una specie di cantilena. “Rululu.”  
“Rululu.” Ripetè l’intervistratice, con tono deliziato, poi sorrise a Louis e disse. “Lou.”  
“Ecco, va benissimo!” Esclamò Louis. “Lou mi sta bene.”  
La donna chinò la testa diverse volte e scrisse qualcosa su un foglio.  
“Non abbiamo la lettera L in Giapponese, quindi incapperete in questo problema molto spesso,” disse Rie-san. “La maggior parte delle persone probabilmente ti chiamerà Rui e a te,” aggiunse guardando Liam. “Riyamu.”  
“Peggio del mio, amico.” Disse Louis accarezzando la spalla di Liam.  
“Perché non hanno alcun problema con il nome Zayn?” Si lamentò Liam.  
Rie-san sorrise gentilmente, la sua faccia non rivelava nulla di quello che stava pensando. “Zayn è raro, ma non è così difficile da pronunciare per i Giapponesi.”  
“Che ingiustizia.” Borbottò Louis.  
“Dovremmo iniziare l’intervista, che dite?” Chiese Rui-San senza fare ulteriori commenti.  
Il resto dell’intervista andò liscio, la donna chiedeva cose in giapponese e Rie-San traduceva le domande e le loro risposte, così da poterle trascrivere.  
Quando Louis si voltò di nuovo, vide che Harry era ancora in piedi dietro di loro che li guardava con le braccia incrociate. Sembrava interessato alla conversazione, borbottando qualcosa tra sé e sé.  
“Arigatou,” disse Liam alla fine quando ebbero finito di rispondere alle domande, anche Zayn borbottò un ringraziamento, inchinandosi leggermente di fronte alla donna.  
Louis strinse la mano all’intervistatrice dicendo con tono educato “Arigatou.”  
Quando se ne fu andata, i tecnici iniziarono a impostare tutto per il soundcheck di Harry. Niall salì sul palco e gli sorrise dolcemente. “Che cosa ti hanno chiesto? Non ho capito una parola.”  
“Il solito.” Louis scrollò le spalle, guardando Niall attaccare un foglio di carta con la scaletta di Harry sul pavimento. “Se ci piace il Giappone, come è stato il tour finora, quali canzoni preferiamo suonare dal vivo.”  
“C’è qualcosa che non ti hanno mai chiesto fino adesso?”  
“Si, tantissime cose.” Rispose Louis affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni da jogging. “C’è una lunga lista di domande che non ci vengono mai poste, non possono farlo.”  
“Suppongo che dovrò fare una lista del genere anche per Harry,” riflettè Niall. “Ha un milione di interviste non appena torneremo a Londra la prossima settimana.”  
“Sono felice di sentirlo.” Commentò sottovoce Louis.  
Niall sorrise prima di rispondere. “All’inizio era molto incazzato riguardo tutto questo.”  
“Riguardo me e te che tramiamo alle sue spalle?” Domandò Louis.  
“Si,” confermò il biondo. “Non mi ha parlato per giorni, ma alla fine gli è passato, per fortuna.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo, ispezionando la punta delle sue Vans logore. “Cos’altro deve fare quando torneremo a casa?”  
“Ha bisogno di far uscire un singolo, ovviamente,” disse Niall. “Ne abbiamo registrato uno prima del tour.”  
“E’ la procedura, è necessario seguire una determinata scaletta per far funzionare un singolo.”  
Niall annuì. “Si, faremo un servizio fotografico e un sacco di promozione prima di far uscire il singolo.”  
“Sembra che tutto stia andando nel migliore dei modi.” Disse Louis sorridendo, guardandosi attorno quando le luci si spensero un paio di volte.  
“Finora si, grazie per l’opportunità Louis.”  
“Non devi ringraziarmi, è stata un’idea di Liam.”  
“Sai cosa intendo. Anche se si è arrabbiato non mi importa, Harry avrebbe perso una grossa occasione non accettando questa offerta, grazie per avergli fatto cambiare idea.” Niall allungò una mano per stringere il suo braccio. “So che non è stato facile per te.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “No, affatto.”  
“Le cose vanno meglio adesso, vero?” Lo rassicurò il biondo. “Cambierà idea, lo prometto, ha sempre avuto un debole per te e questo non è cambiato.”  
Qualcosa in Louis si spezzò, ne sentì il rumore, sentì i pezzi affondargli nella carne, strappandolo dall’interno. Fu un pensiero improvviso che cadde su di lui come se fosse una bomba, facendogli stringere il petto.  
E se lui non avesse mai superato tutti i sentimenti che provava per Harry? E se lui fosse ancora innamorato del riccio?  
Improvvisamente, era diventato difficile respirare, quindi si limitò ad annuire e a sorridere forzatamente a Niall. Con un cipiglio sul volto, il biondo strinse di nuovo il suo braccio, poi si voltò e lasciò il palco, dando una pacca sulla schiena ad Harry mentre si avvicinava all’amico.  
Harry passò accanto a lui, rallentando il passo in sua presenza, sfiorandogli una spalla con la propria nonostante il palco fosse immenso e vuoto.  
“Facciamo una prova Harry.” Disse qualcuno alle loro spalle.  
Louis si voltò, fissando il riccio davanti all’asta del microfono, i capelli trattenuti da un foulard blu, le gambe racchiuse in jeans scuri che sembravano fossero stati dipinti sulla sua pelle e infine un maglione morbido e caldo.  
“Rululu.” Disse sottovoce Harry, rivolgendosi a Louis e sorridendo sfacciatamente.  
Costringendosi a rimanere calmo e disinvolto, si avvicinò al più piccolo. “Mi hai appena chiamato Rululu?”  
“Ti sta bene,” commentò Harry alzando le spalle. “Non penso sia già arrivato il tuo turno di salire sul palco, Rululu.”  
“E’ sempre il mio turno di stare sul palco, Curly.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “Pensi che non lo sappia?”  
Per un momento, Louis ebbe di nuovo paura, temendo di essersi spinto troppo oltre, ma l’impertinente bagliore negli occhi dell’altro ragazzo non era ancora sparito. Stava sogghignando, nel suo tono e nell’espressione c’era una nota di sfida.  
“Sono un idolo, ricordi?” Disse Louis.  
“Aidoru.” Rispose Harry con un sorriso smagliante.  
“Si, quello.” Annuì lui, il cuore che gli batteva più veloce alla vista della fossetta che apparve sulla guancia del riccio. Era così bello.  
“Harry,” disse Niall dietro di loro, facendo in modo che entrambi girassero la testa. Il biondo sollevò un sopracciglio, dubbioso, con un’espressione consapevole sul viso. “La smettete?”  
“Tu invece hai finito?” Domandò Louis ad alta voce ed Harry si mise a ridere. Voleva prendere quel ragazzo e metterlo in un bicchiere come se fosse una lucciola, così da poterlo ammirare ore e ore senza distrazioni.  
Niall sogghignò. “Siediti e stai zitto, Lou.” Ordinò. “Harry inizia con Song, okay?”  
Harry annuì, aspettando il segnale dell’amico per partire.  
Louis rimase in silenzio, sedendosi di lato per osservare il riccio provare le canzoni. Harry parlottava con Niall, voltandosi ogni tanto per lanciare un’occhiata a Louis, sussurrando “Rululu” per stuzzicarlo.  
Era bello tornare ad interagire l’uno con l’altro, lasciarsi il dolore alle spalle per un po’ e fingere che nessuno avesse mai provato dolore o versato un mare di lacrime. Sembrava bello tutto ciò, ma solo in superficie, perché Louis sapeva che non era così facile, che entrambi stavano semplicemente fingendo.  
Eppure, quando Harry rideva e le sue guance si increspavano, il respiro di Louis si bloccava proprio come succedeva tanti anni prima.  
Il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente nel petto, sentiva il battito aumentare sia nelle orecchie che nelle dita, e nel mentre si domandava se amasse ancora quel ragazzo riccio come il primo giorno in cui l’aveva visto.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Harry si svegliò quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta.  
Lentamente socchiuse gli occhi, sentendosi disorientato per un momento, non ricordandosi dove si trovasse. Le lenzuola odoravano di pulito e il letto sul quale dormiva era molto più duro rispetto a quello di casa sua.  
Era in Giappone, realizzò quando si svegliò completamente, ricordando il concerto della sera prima. Resteranno a Tokyo un altro giorno prima di andare a Sapporo per l’ultima tappa.  
Harry aveva passato gli ultimi giorni dormendo il meno possibile. Era stato in giro per Tokyo tutto il tempo, cercando di visitare le cose più belle della città.  
Grugnendo, scese dal letto e accese la luce sul comodino, prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
Sentì un brivido attraversargli tutto il corpo quando vide Louis dall’altra parte.  
“Scusa, stavi dormendo?”  
Harry si strofinò gli occhi. “Sono stati dei giorni molto intensi.”  
Louis sorrise. “Hai ragione.” Rimase in silenzio per un momento, studiando la sua faccia.  
“Volevi qualcosa?” Chiese lui, grattandosi lo stomaco sotto la maglietta. Notò subito come gli occhi di Louis sfrecciarono in basso, seguendo il suo movimento.  
“Si, noi-” Louis alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, schiarendosi la voce. “Marco ha chiesto se vogliamo uscire per festeggiare la fine del tour, ci conviene farlo qua visto che a Sapporo non ci sono molti locali.”  
“Quindi state uscendo?” Harry increspò le labbra, pensieroso.  
“Anche Niall verrà.” Insistette Louis con tono speranzoso.  
Per un attimo, Harry lo fissò intensamente, poi si voltò, lasciando la porta aperta. “Ho bisogno di cambiarmi.”  
Louis esitò, non sapendo bene come comportarsi, per poi entrare e chiudere la porta dietro di sé. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.”  
Harry non disse altro prima di incamminarsi verso il bagno. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si tolse la maglietta, fissando il tatuaggio nella parte inferiore dei suoi bicipiti.  
Non aveva portato un cambio nel bagno e Louis lo stava aspettando nell’altra stanza.  
 _Ben fatto Styles_ , pensò tra sé e sé. Aprì il rubinetto per lavarsi la faccia, si lavò quindi i denti e si asciugò con un asciugamano morbido e soffice. Aprì lentamente la porta e sporse la testa al di fuori; vide Louis seduto sul suo letto, le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Girati.” Disse Harry facendo tornare il maggiore alla realtà.  
Louis si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Che cosa?”  
“Sono in boxer, quindi girati.” Ordinò il riccio.  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. “Da quando hai problemi con la tua nudità?”  
Niente che Louis non avesse già visto prima, pensò Harry notando lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo dirgli la medesima cosa. Nessuno dei due, tuttavia, era abbastanza coraggioso da farlo notare ad alta voce.  
“Potresti anche aspettarmi fuori dalla camera.” Insistette Harry ignorando il commento di Louis.  
“Tu mi hai detto di entrare.”  
“Non ricordo di aver detto ‘Per favore vieni dentro’ in realtà.” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo poi sbuffò e ripetè. “Girati.”  
Louis scosse la testa, borbottando qualcosa prima di scendere dal letto. “Ti sentiresti meglio se nascondessi la faccia nel cuscino?”  
“Beh, in questo modo c’è anche il vantaggio di farti stare zitto.” Osservò, aspettando che Louis seppellisse la faccia nel cuscino nel quale lui aveva dormito fino a pochi minuti prima. Le gambe del ragazzo pendevano ancora dal bordo del letto, scalciando leggermente. Harry aspettò un altro secondo prima di entrare nella camera e tirare fuori dalla valigia un paio di jeans e una maglietta.  
Teneva gli occhi puntati sul corpo di Louis mentre si vestiva velocemente. Il maggiore sembrava rilassato, come se stesse davvero facendo un pisolino. Harry lo guardò intensamente, osservò la curva della sua spina dorsale, come la maglietta tirava sulle spalle e sulla schiena quando respirava, i jeans stretti che mettevano in evidenza il suo sedere.  
Esalò un respiro tremante, pensando alle labbra dell’altro contro le sue, a come Louis lo aveva guardato negli occhi, i loro corpi vicini ma non troppo. Diede un colpo al piede del maggiore, probabilmente un po’ più forte di quanto volesse. “Sono vestito.”  
Louis sollevò la testa, guardandosi intorno. “Sei pronto per andare?”  
Harry si passò una mano tra i riccioli. “Quasi, il problema sono i miei capelli.”  
“Dio,” sospirò Louis abbassando di nuovo il viso contro il cuscino. “Sei davvero diventato una principessa.”  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata truce mentre si legava un foulard tra i capelli di fronte allo specchio. “Come se tu non passassi ore e ore a renderti presentabile.”  
“Non ci metto così tanto tempo, al massimo un’ora.” Lo corresse Louis.  
“Deve essere un nuovo record.” Harry sorrise. “Oh guarda, ho finito in meno di quindici minuti.”  
“Avrebbero potuto essere dieci,” insistette l’altro alzandosi finalmente dal letto. “Se non avessi perso tempo a discutere.”  
“Non volevo,” esclamò Harry spruzzandosi un po’ di colonia sui polsi. “Stavo soltanto parlando, _tu_ volevi discutere.”  
Lo sguardo di Louis cadde sul polso sinistro del riccio per un momento, poi distolse gli occhi e scrollò le spalle. Si incamminò verso la porta e prima di aprirla disse. “Chi sta discutendo adesso?”  
Harry ricambiò il sorriso e afferrò il cappotto dalla sedia. “Hai sempre l’ultima parola, vero?”  
Un sorrisetto sarcastico apparve immediatamente sul volto del maggiore. “Andiamo principessa, la macchina ci sta già aspettando.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
   
   
   
   
  
Louis ricordò di essere già stato al New Lex Tokyo quando vide una foto di sé stesso con Liam e un ragazzo giapponese, appesa ad un muro del locale. Il muro era tappezzato di foto di varie celebrità che erano passate in quel club.  
Taka, il manager – e il ragazzo della foto, notò Louis subito dopo – li salutò calorosamente non appena entrarono. La musica era già altissima, la pista da ballo era affollata di persone che si dimenavano, il loro gruppo venne condotto verso l’area VIP, arredata con divanetti rossi e neri disposti intorno a piccoli tavolini di vetro.  
“Cosa posso portarvi?” Chiese Taka.  
“Vodka.” Esclamò Niall mettendosi comodo sul divanetto.  
“Una bottiglia di vodka e cinque bicchierini.” Ordinò Louis.  
“Per favore.” Aggiunse Harry.  
Louis gli lanciò un sorriso divertito.  
“Cosa c’è?” Domandò il riccio mettendo il broncio sulle labbra, era pronto per iniziare una nuova discussione.  
 _È così carino_ , pensò Louis nella sua testa. “Niente.” rispose invece. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Niall che gli sorrideva con fare sarcastico.  
“Abbiamo una giornata impegnativa domani, non esagerate.” Li avvertì Zayn. “Marco ti ucciderà se domani ti presenti con i postumi di una sbornia.”  
“È mai successo?” Chiese Louis alzando un sopracciglio.  
Zayn sorrise leggermente, lanciando un’occhiata verso il riccio. “Non ancora, hai ragione.”  
“Vedi allora, non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi, conosco i miei limiti.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Quattro ore dopo, Louis avrebbe voluto non essere uscito, quella sera. Voleva afferrare la bottiglia di vodka – la terza della serata – e berla tutta in un sorso finchè non sarebbe stato così ubriaco da non capire più niente.  
Ogni volta che tornava indietro dalla pista da ballo, Harry era un po’ più ubriaco. Era circondato da belle ragazze, tutte modelle, da quel che Louis poteva capire, che flirtavano pesantemente con il riccio. Niall era seduto sull’altro divanetto, completamento assorto a parlare con persone che Louis non conosceva. Zayn, invece, era steso su un angolo del divano, parlando di tatuaggi con Taka. Taka si era rimboccato le maniche della camicia, mostrando quelli che aveva sul braccio.  
Louis si concentrò sul riccio. Lo vide ridere per qualcosa, la linea della sua gola esposta quando inclinò la testa all’indietro, la sua risata forte e luminosa. La ragazza bionda accanto a lui gli posò una mano sulla coscia e una gelosia accecante si impossessò del corpo di Louis. Strinse i denti, guardando il più piccolo avvicinarsi ancora un po’ alla tipa.  
Cazzo, non voleva vedere nulla.  
“Devo chiedere un altro giro?” Chiese Liam incerto.  
Controllando l’orologio, Louis scosse la testa. “Probabilmente dovremmo tornare in hotel, sono quasi le cinque.”  
“Recupero Zayn.” Disse Liam allontanandosi.  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Niall e poi ad Harry. Decise di andare prima dal riccio, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un leggero colpo sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Harry si voltò all’improvviso, e Louis notò gli occhi vitrei e spenti del ragazzo, le sue guance rosee e il sorriso sdolcinato. Quando il riccio si rese conto di chi aveva davanti, il suo sorriso svanì e un’espressione strana si impossessò del suo viso; il cuore di Louis sprofondò nel petto a quella consapevolezza.  
“Ehi,” iniziò a dire con tono gentile, tenendo la mano sulla spalla del più piccolo. “Stiamo andando via.”  
Harry lo guardò sconvolto. “Vai via?”  
“Andiamo via tutti, Harry.”  
“Tu te ne sei andato,” disse il riccio con gli occhi puntati nei suoi e la voce un po’ confusa. “Mi hai lasciato come se niente fosse.”  
Oh Dio, Louis non poteva sopportare tutto questo, soprattutto non in un locale nella fottuta Tokyo. “Tesoro,” disse avvicinandosi al riccio. “Sei ubriaco, devi andare a letto.”  
Harry lo guardò per un momento, gli occhi che fissavano intensamente il suo viso, infine annuì. “Si, il letto sembra una buona idea.”  
“Andiamo.” Louis si voltò e iniziò ad incamminarsi verso il loro gruppo.  
Con un sorriso sul volto, Harry parlò alla ragazza di fronte a lui. “Devo andare, è stato bello chiacchierare con te.”  
“Potresti-”  
“Harry.” insistette Louis con voce dura, interrompendo la ragazza.  
Il riccio provò ad incamminarsi verso di lui, il suo equilibrio era precario e sbandava a destra e a sinistra. Si bloccò in mezzo al locale, gli occhi socchiusi, poi sorrise. “Ce la faccio.”  
“Non proprio, ma va bene.” Rispose lui aggrottando le sopracciglia, infine si voltò verso il biondo, ancora seduto su un divanetto a parlare con qualcuno. “Ce ne andiamo Niall.”  
“Di già?” Chiese incredulo l’amico.  
“Sono le cinque del mattino.” Precisò Louis. “E cazzo Niall, Harry è completamente ubriaco. Dovresti tenerlo d’occhio.”  
“Ha svariati motivi per ubriacarsi Lou,” gli ricordò il biondo. “Lascia che si diverta, ogni tanto.”  
Quando Louis si voltò con fare scocciato, vide Liam e Zayn mettersi al fianco di Harry. Liam gli appoggiò un braccio intorno alla vita per tenerlo in piedi.  
“Dovremmo andarcene, questo sta per svenire sul pavimento.” Sussurrò Zayn.  
Niall si avvicinò all’amico, sollevando l’altro braccio di Harry e appoggiandoselo sulle spalle. “Ehi campione, hai deciso di festeggiare alla grande il tuo primo tour, vero?”  
Harry sogghignò mentre Liam e Niall lo trascinarono verso l’uscita. Louis e Zayn rimasero indietro per ringraziare Taka dell’ospitalità prima di seguirli.  
“Non regge l’alcol.” Commentò il moro quando uscirono dal locale, non c’era nessuno in giro, tranne un addetto alla sicurezza.  
“Proprio così...”  
“Pensi che sia carino, vero?” Lo stuzzicò Zayn, sogghignando.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di non pensarci. “Io non-”  
“Ammettilo, Lou!” Il moro si fermò in mezzo alla strada, colpendo il braccio dell’amico per farlo rispondere.  
“Si.” Disse sottovoce Louis, aveva provato a trattenersi ma ormai poteva dire la verità senza problemi. “E’ molto sexy.”  
Zayn sorrise appena mentre raggiungevano l’auto che li stava già aspettando nel parcheggio. Liam e Niall erano riusciti a far sedere Harry sul retro della macchina.  
“Ci conviene stare lontani da lui,” suggerì il biondo. “Nel caso vomiti.”  
Liam annuì in accordo.  
“Ci vado io con lui, non possiamo lasciarlo lì da solo, no?” Si offrì Louis.  
Senza aspettare le reazioni degli altri ragazzi, Louis entrò nell’auto e si sedette accanto al riccio. Allungò le mani verso il più piccolo per allacciargli la cintura di sicurezza prima di dedicarsi alla sua.  
Una volta che Liam, Zayn e Niall si furono sistemati nei sedili davanti, la macchina partì per raggiungere l’hotel. La testa di Harry cadde inerme sulla sua spalla, e lui sospirò profondamente al contatto.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis con tono tranquillo.  
Harry scosse la testa, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo. La pelle di Louis iniziò a formicolare al contatto con quella calda dell’altro.  
“Ti senti male, Harry?” Domandò di nuovo, premendo due dita sotto al mento del riccio.  
Immediatamente, le palpebre di Harry si aprirono e Louis fu trafitto da due occhi verdi e lucidi. “Si, mi fa male tutto.” Rispose lentamente.  
“Okay,” rispose Louis, sentendo dei brividi percorrergli tutto il corpo. “Saremo in hotel tra poco.”  
“Voglio dirti una cosa.” Disse sottovoce Harry, facendo cenno a Louis di avvicinarsi ancora un po’.  
Inclinò la testa e avvicinò l’orecchio alla bocca del più piccolo. Riusciva a sentire il respiro caldo del riccio contro la sua pelle, le labbra umide contro l’orecchio.  
“Rululu.” Mormorò Harry, iniziando quindi a ridacchiare e nascondendo la faccia contro il suo collo, appoggiando la mano sulla coscia di Louis.  
In un secondo, Louis sentì il corpo andare a fuoco. Il sangue scorreva veloce nelle sue vene, lasciandogli proprio la sensazione di star bruciando, come se fosse lava. La mano del riccio era calda e le dita sfioravano il suo cavallo leggermente, Louis avrebbe voluto morire proprio in quel momento.  
Invece che allontanarsi, si sporse maggiormente verso Harry, l’altro ragazzo gli mordicchiò la pelle del collo, proprio dove si poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco, trascinando le labbra lentamente su e giù. Louis sentì le ciglia del riccio scorrere contro la sua mascella, il calore del più piccolo lo stava stordendo e allo stesso tempo stava riempiendo ogni spazio vuoto dentro di lui.  
La macchina si fermò proprio quando Louis si era deciso a mettere un braccio intorno al corpo di Harry e attirarlo più vicino. Nel momento in cui l’auto si spense, entrambi si staccarono l’uno dall’altro. Louis si schiarì la voce e slacciò le cinture prima di scendere.  
Tese una mano verso il riccio per aiutarlo ad uscire senza cadere per terra, Harry continuò a mantenersi aggrappato a lui per tutto il tragitto.  
“Amico,” disse Niall una volta in ascensore, osservando il modo in cui Harry si appoggiava pesantemente al corpo di Louis. “E’ un po’-”  
“È ubriaco, Niall.” Mormorò Louis, tenendo un braccio ancorato alla vita dell’altro. “Non sa quello che sta facendo, ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui.”  
Niall sembrava scettico a riguardo. “Sembra volere te, comunque.”  
Liam ridacchiò divertito quando il riccio borbottò qualcosa di incoerente e intrecciò le dita sul cappotto di Louis, aggrappandosi saldamente. “È piuttosto deciso a stare con te, si.”  
“Gli ubriachi dicono sempre la verità.” Fece notare Zayn fissando Harry e mantenendo un’espressione calma e rilassata.  
L’ascensore arrivò al loro piano e le porte si aprirono su un lungo corridoio.  
“Posso prendermi cura di lui.” Disse Niall una volta che Louis aveva trascinato Harry di fronte alla sua stanza.  
“Va tutto bene Niall, lo metto io a letto.”  
“Sei sicuro?”  
Louis annuì. “Nessun problema.” Quindi infilò le dita nella tasca anteriore dei jeans di Harry. Il riccio ridacchiò, dimenando il corpo a destra e a sinistra. “Harry, dove diavolo è la tua chiave?”  
Niall la estrasse velocemente dalle tasche posteriori dei jeans del ragazzo, passandola subito dopo a Louis così che potesse aprire la porta. “Buonanotte, Lou.”  
“Anche a te, amico.” Rispose distrattamente Louis, spingendo la porta con un piede. Harry era molto pesante, si era quasi addormentato tra le sue braccia.  
“Dai,” mormorò, trascinando il più piccolo sul letto. Prima di tutto tirò le coperte poi aiutò Harry a sdraiarsi.  
“Sono così stanco, Lou.” Sospirò il riccio, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.  
“Lo so, va tutto bene.” Lo rassicurò Louis, togliendosi le scarpe. “Prima dobbiamo toglierti questi vestiti.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre lentamente, le labbra leggermente socchiuse. “Faremo sesso?”  
Louis sobbalzò, il suo battito cardiaco aumentò e il suo stomaco si attorcigliò. Le immagini di loro due mentre facevano sesso gli lampeggiarono nella mente per un secondo, Harry inarcato sopra di lui, le gambe aperte, le labbra bagnate che emettevano gemiti delicati ma rumorosi al tempo stesso, la pelle rosa e sudata, segnata dalla bocca e dalle mani di Louis.  
“No,” rispose infine, con voce tremante. “Sei ubriaco, Haz.”  
“Hm.” Rispose Harry sollevando i fianchi quando Louis provò a sfilargli la cintura. Era una fottuta tortura tutto quello, avere il riccio a completa disposizione su un letto e non poter fare niente a riguardo.  
“Alza le braccia.” Ordinò Louis con tono teso.  
Harry alzò immediatamente le braccia ma improvvisamente si bloccò, coprendosi il petto con le mani. “No, voglio tenerla questa.”  
“Ah, dormi vestito adesso?” Domandò incredulo Louis, cercando di distogliere dalla mente le immagini di un Harry nudo e disponibile.  
“Si, a volte capita.” Il riccio chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, sospirando. “Non posso togliermi la maglietta.”  
Louis lo guardò confuso, ma Harry sembrava già sul punto di addormentarsi.  Decise quindi di alzarsi dal letto per andarsene, lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla tempia dell’altro ragazzo e cercò di frenare la voglia di premere le labbra su tutto il corpo del riccio.  
Stava per voltarsi e raggiungere la porta quando Harry gli afferrò un polso, le dita si strinsero intorno alla sua pelle.  
“Non andartene,” mormorò Harry, fissandolo con gli occhi socchiusi. “Non andartene.”  
Louis rimase immobile per un momento, fissandolo a sua volta. Sentì di nuovo qualcosa dentro di lui rompersi in mille pezzi e lacerargli lo stomaco. Non riusciva a respirare correttamente e la sua pelle bruciava dove Harry lo stava toccando.  
Come avrebbe potuto dire di no ad una richiesta del genere? Anche se Harry lo avrebbe odiato il mattino successivo, Louis non poteva voltarsi e andarsene come se niente fosse.  
Si tolse la giacca e i jeans, poi sollevò il piumone e scivolò nel letto accanto al ragazzo. Il letto era enorme, c’era abbastanza spazio per entrambi. Louis si mise a fissare il soffitto, ascoltando il riccio respirare profondamente accanto a lui.  
Guardò l’orologio sul comodino. Erano le sei del mattino e lui era ancora sveglio; la sua mente era occupata da immagini del ragazzo che gli dormiva accanto, da tutto ciò che aveva fatto e detto quella sera. Se Louis avesse chiuso gli occhi, adesso, avrebbe risentito il respiro del riccio contro l’orecchio, avrebbe sentito la sua voce dire “Rululu” ridacchiando, avrebbe sentito la mano di Harry sulla sua coscia, le dita che la stringevano dolcemente, le labbra del riccio contro il suo collo e la sua mascella, morbide e secche allo stesso tempo.  
A Louis sembrava ancora di sentire le dita di Harry che si arricciavano attorno al suo polso, lo vedeva fissarlo con occhi stanchi, ma sinceri e genuini.  
Louis si ricordò improvvisamente delle parole di Zayn pochi minuti prima, ripetendole nella sua testa più e più volte.  
Forse quelle parole non erano per _lui_ , ma per il Louis che Harry aveva perso nel passato.  
Il riccio si girò nel sonno, borbottando qualche parola senza senso che gli fecero ricordare improvvisamente il cielo azzurro in estate e giornate soleggiate, baci innocenti e pelle calda sotto dita tremanti.  
“Lou.” Sospirò Harry, scivolando contro il suo corpo e appoggiando la faccia sulla sua spalla. Louis si girò istintivamente contro il più piccolo, i loro corpi si allinearono perfettamente nonostante fossero molto diversi rispetto a tre anni prima. Harry era più grosso, tutto nel suo aspetto era diverso, ma i loro corpi si univano ancora alla perfezione.  
La mano di Louis si posò sulla schiena del riccio, le dita premute contro il tessuto della sua maglietta. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò l’odore meraviglioso di Harry, si immerse nella sensazione della pelle calda del ragazzo contro la sua.  
Quando Harry sospirò di nuovo di sollievo, Louis si sentì finalmente in pace con sé stesso.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Era buio nella stanza quando Harry sbattè le palpebre e aprì gli occhi.  
Sentiva la testa martellare, gli occhi gli facevano male a causa della luce che filtrava tra le fessure della finestra, la sua bocca aveva un sapore orribile e si sentiva dolorante in ogni parte del corpo. Inspirò profondamente, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e spostandosi più vicino a Louis per accucciarsi contro il suo corpo. Premette il naso contro il petto del maggiore, inalando il suo odore e calmandosi immediatamente. La mano di Louis era appoggiata sui suoi fianchi, il pollice che premeva sulla sua pelle sopra l’osso sporgente dell’anca.  
Harry si rilassò al contatto per alcuni secondi prima che i suoi occhi si spalancassero per la sorpresa. Sobbalzò all’indietro e quasi cadde dal letto. Louis si agitò nel sonno, le labbra del ragazzo si mossero leggermente ed Harry lo fissò scioccato con il cuore che batteva furiosamente nel petto.  
Sollevò il piumone per controllare se aveva dormito vestito e notò che anche Louis indossava una maglietta e un paio di boxer.  
Rilasciando un altro respiro profondo, Harry si appoggiò allo schienale del letto, osservando attentamente il corpo immobile dell’altro ragazzo. Non ricordava di aver fatto sesso la notte precedente, ma non poteva esserne sicuro al cento per cento.  
Perché Louis si trovava nel suo letto?  
“Cazzo.” Gemette Harry, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Non ricordava nulla della notte passata, nemmeno come era tornato in hotel. Erano andati in un locale, avevano ordinato molta vodka e lui aveva cercato di evitare Louis per tutta la notte.  
Eppure, ora Louis giaceva nel suo letto, respirando lentamente e dormendo in modo pacifico. Il braccio del maggiore era aggrappato al suo corpo, le loro gambe erano aggrovigliate in modo stretto. Harry non poteva _accettare_ tutto ciò e fare finta di niente, aveva bisogno di sapere cosa era successo, necessitava di una spiegazione.  
Con cautela, si spostò più vicino a Louis per toccargli una spalla e svegliarlo. “Louis.”  
Louis sospirò e gli si formò un cipiglio sulla fronte.  
“Louis svegliati.” Disse Harry un po’ più forte, scuotendolo.  
“Cosa c’è?” Domandò Louis con voce roca e graffiata.  
“Che cazzo stai facendo nel mio letto?”  
Gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo si spalancarono e spostò immediatamente lo sguardo verso il suo, improvvisamente molto sveglio. Si sedette sul letto, i capelli arruffati e la pelle calda e morbida.  
“Ho solo dormito...”  
“Non prendermi per il culo.” Ringhiò Harry, guardando negli occhi Louis. Sapeva che il giovane stava per fare un’altra battuta, ma questo non era il momento di fare battute del cazzo. “Louis.” Aggiunse infatti con tono serio.  
“Mi sono solo addormentato.” Rispose il maggiore distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“E sei riuscito a toglierti i jeans prima _di addormentarti_?” Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, il martellare nella sua testa si faceva via via sempre più forte.  
Louis sospirò di nuovo, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Vado nella mia stanza okay? Devo essere giù tra un’ora.”  
“No aspetta, non-”  
“Andartene?” Concluse la frase Louis, con un sorriso amaro sul viso. Quindi scese dal letto, afferrando i jeans e il cappotto dal pavimento. “Suppongo di dovermene andare, Harry.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, sentiva un macigno premere sul cuore e nel petto. “Abbiamo... voglio dire, ieri sera...”  
“Non essere stupido,” rispose Louis con tono gentile, senza guardarlo in volto. “Eri ubriaco.”  
“Mi hai riportato a casa?” Chiese Harry guardando il maggiore infilarsi i jeans.  
“Siamo tornati in hotel tutti insieme. Avevi bevuto troppo quindi mi sono assicurato che arrivassi a letto sano e salvo.” Louis scrollò le spalle, sembrando del tutto indifferente a quello che era successo, ma Harry riuscì a percepire la fatica che stava facendo nel raccontargli della notte passata. “Hai degli antidolorifici? Posso portartene un po’.”  
Harry scosse la testa, il pulsare nella sua testa divenne di nuovo fastidioso. “Qualcosa ce l’ho con me.”  
“Prendine uno e torna a dormire.” Ordinò Louis.  
“Louis,” esclamò Harry prima che l’altro aprisse la porta della camera per andarsene.  
Louis si fermò accanto all’entrata, ma non si voltò verso di lui.  
“Grazie, per tutto.” Mormorò infine.  
“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi.” Rispose Louis, poi se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
A Sapporo si congelava. Era l’ultima tappa del loro tour, e a inizio dicembre la neve aveva appena iniziato a cadere nelle regioni settentrionali del Giappone.  
Louis si chiuse la giacca, incrociando le braccia sul petto per tenersi al caldo.  
“Sei sicuro di voler salire su quella montagna?” Chiese Zayn, lanciando ad Harry uno sguardo scettico.  
Apparentemente, Harry aveva programmato un’escursione, qualche giorno prima. Si era documentato sui luoghi da visitare assolutamente a Sapporo e aveva scoperto che c’erano delle sorgenti termali su una montagna fuori dalla città.  
Erano appena arrivati in aeroporto e un furgone li stava accompagnando al loro albergo. Liam e Niall erano seduti sui sedili anteriori con Marco, il quale era assorto nella lettura di un documento sull’IPad. Louis era bloccato nella parte posteriore tra Harry e Zayn.  
“Io non vengo,” disse Niall voltandosi a guardare il riccio. “Farà freddissimo lassù.”  
Harry si voltò verso il biondo, con uno sguardo scioccato. “Cosa? Mi aveva promesso che saresti venuto.”  
“Harry.” Il tono di Niall era desolato. “Non scalerò una fottuta montagna con tutta questa neve.”  
“Ma prenderemo una macchina. Una guida ci dirà come arrivarci.”  
“Non lo farò, Haz,” Niall scosse la testa. “Mi congelerò il culo, lassù.”  
Harry mise il broncio ma non oppose più resistenza.  
“Io non andrei lassù neanche per un milione di sterline,” commentò Zayn. “Anche nell’hotel in cui alloggiamo ci sono delle sorgenti terminali, sai?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ho già prenotato il tour, voglio andarci sul serio.”  
“Si morirà di freddo, vale la pena rischiare il congelamento per salire su una montagna con delle terme?” Fece notare Liam.  
“Sono resistente al freddo,” disse Harry, poi aggiunse. “Bene ragazzi, potete ancora pensarci e cambiare idea, se volete unirvi siete i benvenuti.”  
“Senza offesa, ma non mi alzerò alle quattro del mattino per guardare la neve su una montagna.” Commentò ancora il moro.  
“Non mi avevi detto che bisognava partire alle quattro del mattino!” Esclamò Niall lanciando al riccio uno sguardo accusatore.  
“Potrei essermene dimenticato.” Disse Harry con tono sarcastico.  
“Stronzo. Non verrò.” Grugnì il biondo girandosi e guardando la strada davanti a lui.  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry e vide il ragazzo alzare le spalle con indifferenza. Aveva i riccioli raccolti in un codino, ma la maggior parte erano già usciti dalla crocchia e ricadevano intorno al suo volto. Sembrava stanco e aveva il viso pallido.  
Mentre gli Escapade avevano passato la giornata precedente a far promozione a Tokyo, Harry aveva passato tutta la giornata cercando di riprendersi dalla sbornia, per quanto ne sapeva Louis. Niall gli aveva riferito che il più piccolo aveva dormito tutto il giorno e si era alzato poco prima di lasciare l’hotel.  
Odorava di shampoo alla frutta, non c’era traccia di acqua di colonia o dopobarba, e il modo in cui i capelli si arricciavano sopra le orecchie gli facevano sospettare che Harry si fosse fatto una doccia poco prima di lasciare l’albergo.  
Louis voleva disperatamente far scorrere le dita tra quei capelli, avvolgerle intorno ai riccioli e tirarli delicatamente.  
Avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Niall e accompagnare Harry nel suo piccolo tour sulla montagna.  
Voltandosi dall’altra parte, Louis cercò di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Zayn e chiuse gli occhi. Era un’idea stupida quella di accompagnare il riccio, non avevano alcun motivo per uscire insieme, non avevano fatto pace, si era limitati solamente a condividere un letto.  
Avevano semplicemente dormito l’uno accanto all’altro, i corpi intrecciati e le gambe aggrovigliate. Non era successo niente di strano tra loro. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era dimenticare l’immagine di Harry che dormiva beatamente tra le su braccia.  
Questo non dovrebbe troppo difficile, poteva farcela.  
   
   
   
   
+++  
   
   
   
   
  
Harry si strofinò gli occhi, sbadigliando e controllando la hall dell’hotel per vedere se c’era qualche altra persona. Era solo, tutto era tranquillo. Qualcuno era seduto dietro la reception e leggeva un libro per passare il tempo.  
Con un sospiro, Harry si sedette su una sedia, sistemandosi il berretto sui capelli e controllando di nuovo l’orologio. Mancavano ancora pochi minuti alle quattro, quindi si appoggiò contro lo schienale e chiuse gli occhi per rilassarsi.  
Non era stata una buona idea, comunque, chiudere gli occhi, dal momento che vedeva soltanto l’immagine di Louis steso accanto a lui. La sua pelle formicolò al ricordo del maggiore che dormiva nel suo letto, e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando ripensò al loro bacio. Tutto ciò era stato molto familiare ma allo stesso tempo completamente diverso rispetto al passato.  
Era passato un bel po’ di tempo da quando Harry si era svegliato accanto a qualcuno.  
Perrie era un’eccezione, ovviamente. A parte questo, non condivideva il letto con nessuno di sesso maschile da anni. Ormai si era abituato a dormire da solo.  
Svegliarsi con un corpo caldo ancorato al suo era stata una bellissima esperienza.  
“Harry Styles?”  
Aprì velocemente gli occhi, guardando il ragazzo in piedi di fronte a lui. Era basso e molto carino, aveva gli occhi a mandorla e i capelli biondicci, un sorriso luminoso sul volto che metteva in evidenza gli zigomi.  
“Si, sono io.”  
“Sono Yuya,” si presentò il ragazzo. “Pronto per andare?”  
Harry si alzò dalla sedia. “Certo, grazie per essere passato a prendermi.”  
“Sei da solo?” Chiese Yuya guardandosi attorno.  
“Il mio amico in realtà-”  
“Scusami, sono in ritardo.”  
Harry chiuse la bocca, girandosi per affrontare Louis che correva verso di loro. Indossava degli stivali e un cappotto pesante, i capelli erano infilati sotto un berretto rosso scuro.  
“Nessun problema,” disse Yuya tendendo la mano. “Sono Yuya, piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Louis, piacere mio.” Rispose, stringendogli la mano.  
“Ok, andiamo. Dovremmo arrivare prima dell’alba.”  
Il ragazzo andò avanti facendo strada, ed Harry si voltò verso il maggiore, aspettando qualche secondo finchè non fu sicuro che Yuya non potesse sentirli.  
“Cosa ci fai qua?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, gli occhi gonfi e stanchi. “Ho deciso di accompagnarti a vedere le sorgenti termali sulla montagna.”  
“Louis.”  
“Non ti darò fastidio, non preoccuparti Styles.” Chiarì Louis. “Non riuscivo a dormire, comunque, quindi ho pensato che avrei potuto unirmi al tuo piccolo tour.”  
“Non prendermi in giro.” Lo avvertì.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Andiamo, non perdiamo altro tempo.”  
   
   
   
   
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
 Il viaggio in macchina fu tranquillo. In radio passavano delle canzoni giapponesi ed Harry ascoltava affascinato quella lingua straniera, fissando fuori dal finestrino. Era seduto sul sedile del passeggero mentre Yuya guidava la macchina. Louis, invece, era finito nella parte posteriore e Harry non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi per guardarlo.  
Probabilmente stava dormendo.  
“Sei mai stato in Giappone prima d’ora?” Domandò Yuya.  
Harry scosse la testa. “No, è la prima volta.”  
“Io sono già stato a Tokyo, invece.” Rispose Louis dietro di loro.  
Non stava dormendo, quindi, pensò Harry. Si rivolse nuovamente al ragazzo. “Il tuo inglese è quasi perfetto.”  
Yuya sorrise. “Grazie, ho vissuto in America alcuni anni fa, è una lingua difficile l’inglese.”  
“Parli anche Giapponese, vero?” Chiese Harry incuriosito.  
“Non è facile da capire, vero?” Disse Yuya.  
“Assolutamente no, ho imparato soltanto alcune parole.” Disse Harry. “Ganbarimasu e Otsukaresama deshita.”  
“Li na!” Rispose Yuya, ridendo. “Scusa, volevo dire che sei stato molto bravo a pronunciarle.”  
“Li na.” Ripetè Harry, assaporando le parole sulla lingua.  
Yuya annuì. “Potrei insegnartene altre, se ti va-”  
“Quindi stiamo andando a vedere delle sorgenti termali?” Chiese Louis intromettendosi nel discorso.  
Yuya lo fissò attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. “Beh, ne vedremo alcune sulla strada. Harry voleva vedere la Polvere di Diamanti, giusto?”  
Mordendosi un labbro, Harry annuì, felice che Louis non potesse vederlo in faccia.  
“Polvere di Diamanti?” Ripeté Louis sembrando confuso.  
Yuya annuì. “Si, è una rara forma di neve che si verifica solo nei giorni molto freddi e sembra scintillare quando cade dal cielo. Potremmo essere fortunati oggi, inoltre sarà una giornata soleggiata.”  
“Stiamo facendo questo viaggio per vedere neve che scintilla al sole?”  
“È un evento molto raro, Louis,” sottolineò il riccio voltandosi a guardarlo in faccia. “È una cosa che si verifica soltanto qui.”  
“Beh, immagino che ne valga la pena.” Rispose Louis seccamente.  
“Fra poco saremo arrivati.” Disse Yuya senza percepire il tono sarcastico di Louis. “Mancano all’incirca venti minuti.”  
Harry sorrise al ragazzo, cercando di ignorare il maggiore che borbottava tra sé e sé sul sedile posteriore.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
“Sono venuto fin qua per vedere della neve scintillante.” Si lamentò Louis per la quinta volta quando attraversarono un altro cumulo di neve.  
Il sentiero era fiancheggiato da alberi ricoperti da uno spesso strato di nevischio, il sole stava salendo nel cielo, di un azzurro pallido mischiato all’arancio e al rosa.  
“Qualcuno riesce a sentire il rumore dell’acqua?” Chiese Louis ad un tratto, fermandosi in mezzo al sentiero.  
Harry andò a sbattere contro il suo corpo, facendoli quasi cadere a terra entrambi. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro ragazzo, cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio.  
“C’è una sorgente calda vicino a noi.” Spiegò Yuya.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis, voltandosi per osservarlo, spostando le mani sopra le sue. Louis aveva il naso congelato, le labbra erano ormai di un colore blu spento e aveva le guance pallide.  
“Non fermarti in questo modo in mezzo alla strada,” borbottò Harry arrossendo vistosamente, quindi allontanò le mani da Louis e lo superò per incamminarsi dietro Yuya.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati.” Disse la loro guida.  
Pochi minuti dopo, raggiunsero l’altopiano dal quale si poteva ammirare una serie di alberi enormi, oltre ad una splendida vista del cielo e della valle sottostante.  
“È molto bello.” Commentò Louis fermandosi accanto al riccio.  
“C’è un piccolo hotel più avanti, a soli cinque minuti da qui.” Disse Yuya. “Ci vediamo lì quando volete tornare indietro.”  
“Grazie Yuya.” Rispose Harry educatamente, agitando una mano per salutarlo, quindi si inchinò leggermente.  
Quando si voltò di nuovo, Louis stava sfregando rapidamente le mani tra loro per scaldarle.  
“Hai freddo?” Chiese Harry, improvvisamente consapevole di trovarsi completamente da solo su una montagna insieme al maggiore.  
“Fa dannatamente freddo qua sopra.” Commentò Louis.  
Harry guardò il suo corpo, il cappotto aperto sul petto e la sciarpa avvolta in modo scomposto al collo. “Vuoi che ti presti la mia sciarpa?”  
“No grazie.” Disse Louis sorridendo gentilmente.  
“Non dovevi venire se non volevi, sai.” Sottolineò Harry sottovoce.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, il sole era quasi alto nel cielo, e disegnava lunghe ombre sugli alberi e sul terreno. “Volevo venire.” Disse infine, guardando la valle sotto ai loro piedi.  
“Potrà anche essere della stupida neve scintillante. Ma voglio _davvero_ vederla.” Insistette Harry scrollando le spalle.  
Una brezza gelida tirò proprio in quel preciso momento. I fiocchi di neve si mossero dagli alberi fluttuando nell’aria come se fossero piccole stelle ed Harry rimase a bocca aperta, osservando la neve scintillare nel sole del primo mattino. La luce era accecante, tutti gli alberi scintillavano mentre ondeggiavano a causa del vento.  
La neve scintillante li circondava come se fosse polvere di fata, era fredda sulla pelle, e appena toccava le loro mani si scioglieva immediatamente.  
Harry si voltò rapidamente quando Louis gli prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita insieme. Aveva gli occhi azzurri così luminosi e belli che non potevano competere in nessun modo con la neve scintillante.  
“Non ho più dubbi,” disse Louis tranquillamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi. “Ti amo ancora.”  
Ad Harry mancò il respiro, la sua mente andò in tilt e tolse la mano da quella dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Shh,” sibilò Louis, avvicinandosi. “Non farti prendere dal panico.” Aggiunse subito dopo. Le loro facce erano improvvisamente molto vicine, i fiocchi di neve che si attaccavano alle loro ciglia.  
“Louis.” Provò a dire Harry in un sussurro, sentendo una sensazione strana diffondersi nel petto.  
“Ti sei alzato nel cuore della notte per vedere della neve scintillante,” mormorò Louis, allungano la mano per accarezzare piano un riccio al di sotto del suo cappellino. “Sei ancora un romanticone.”  
“Non-”  
“Va tutto bene,” disse Louis sorridendo in modo rassicurante. “C’è ancora così tanto del ragazzo del quale mi sono innamorato anni fa, ci sono tante cose che me lo ricordano, e che mi ricordano ciò che eravamo.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre lentamente, annuendo.  
“Sarò sempre innamorato di quel ragazzo, Harry,” proseguì il maggiore, districando le dita dalle sue. “È stato il mio primo amore, giusto? Ed il primo amore non passa mai, così dicono.”  
Mentre provava a dire qualcosa di sensato, Harry venne interrotto da un’altra brezza gelida, la neve continuava a danzare intorno a loro, immergendoli in una nuvola di polvere scintillante.  
“Mi dispiace di averti ferito.” Sussurrò Louis, le labbra che si avvicinavano sempre più alla sua bocca. Le ciglia del maggiore si muovevano rapidamente e gli coprivano gli occhi quando abbassava lo sguardo. “Non avrei mai dovuto farti una cosa del genere. Scusami.”  
Harry sentiva un groppo in gola e le labbra gelide, non aveva la forza di muoverle e di conseguenza non era ancora riuscito a rispondere. Non sapeva dare una spiegazione alla strana sensazione che provava nel petto, anche se questa si diffuse pian piano in tutto il suo corpo, facendolo rabbrividire.  
“Mi piace chi sei diventato adesso,” continuò Louis, la mano toccava a malapena quella di Harry, soltanto i loro mignoli erano collegati insieme. “Sei diventato una persona forte e indipendente e ancora più bello rispetto ad anni fa. Sei gentile, spiritoso e premuroso. Hai inseguito il tuo sogno e sei riuscito a realizzarlo, hai lottato per arrivare dove sei adesso.”  
Ad Harry mancò il fiato quando il maggiore lo fissò negli occhi. “Per quanto io abbia amato chi eri prima, ora sei diverso, e avevo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per venire a patti con la realtà delle cose. Non saremo mai come eravamo anni fa, ma possiamo provare a costruire qualcosa con ciò che siamo adesso.” Tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, Louis si morse un labbro e rabbrividì vistosamente. “Non hai bisogno di me, lo so.”  
Fissando gli occhi blu del ragazzo di fronte a sé, Harry annuì leggermente, provando a convincersi che fosse vero, ciò che gli aveva appena detto Louis. Aveva passato gli ultimi tre anni cercando di dimostrare a sé stesso che non aveva bisogno del suo ex fidanzato.  
“Suppongo di essere io ad aver bisogno di te, però.” Confessò Louis in un sussurro, la voce così bassa che Harry ebbe qualche difficoltà a capire cosa gli aveva detto. “Non voglio tornare a far finta che tu non esista, Harry.”    
Harry scosse lentamente la testa, come se non riuscisse a credere alle parole dell’altro ragazzo. Dietro Louis, l’aria era scintillante e piena di neve, dandogli un’aria molto giovane e sbarazzina; le insicurezze erano ugualmente impresse sul viso dell’altro e i suoi occhi erano ansiosi di ricevere una risposta.  
“Non siamo mai stati amici,” disse ancora Louis, sbattendo le palpebre e facendo cadere alcuni fiocchi di neve sulle guance, che prontamente Harry spazzò via con il pollice. “Non possiamo provare ad essere solo due semplici amici?”  
Harry non esitò neanche per un istante. Sollevò le braccia e le avvolse attorno al collo di Louis, stringendolo forte. Le braccia del maggiore gli circondarono la vita, le dita scavarono dolcemente nella sua schiena mentre Louis affondava la faccia contro la sua spalla.  
“Possiamo provare,” mormorò infine, facendo ondeggiare leggermente i loro corpi. Louis emise un respiro tremante, ed Harry sentì il fiato caldo del ragazzo contro il collo. Respirò a pieni polmoni il profumo dello shampoo di Louis, mescolato con la sua acqua di colonia, e si concentrò sulle mani calde del maggiore che premevano sulla sua schiena.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi e fece un passo indietro, vide che Louis gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, aveva gli occhi lucidi, le labbra rosee e morbide e le guance rosse.  
La polvere di neve si era fermata, solo qualche fiocco fluttuava ancora intorno a loro, brillando nella pallida luce dell’alba. Harry si strinse il cappotto sul petto, sopprimendo un brivido quando vide un altro fiocco cadere sul terreno; Louis era in piedi accanto a lui, caldo e accogliente.  
Tutto il corpo di Harry tremò e sentì improvvisamente un freddo gelido dentro le ossa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
(Stando ad una leggenda Giapponese, due persone che vedono insieme la Polvere di Diamanti insieme finiranno per innamorarsi.)  
 


	10. Capitolo dieci – Tentativo

**Empty Skies**  
 

  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dieci - Tentativo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

****  
  


  
  
  
  
Harry si sentiva praticamente un morto in piedi quando finalmente arrivarono ad Heathrow. Non avevano trovato un volo diretto, quindi avevano dovuto fare scalo a Francoforte e cambiare aereo, cosa che alla fine lo aveva completamente reso esausto.  
Anche Niall sembrava stanco, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e la pelle ancora più pallida del solito. Si fermò accanto a lui di fronte al nastro trasportatore nell’area bagagli, sbadigliando ripetutamente.  
Dire addio a Louis a Narita era stato strano. Entrambi erano stati titubanti al riguardo, poi Louis aveva fatto la prima mossa, avvicinandosi a lui ed abbracciandolo piano, augurandogli un buon volo. Louis, Liam e Zayn avevano preso un volo diverso, diretto direttamente a Los Angeles, dove sarebbero tornati subito in studio di registrazione.  
Oltre la spalla di Louis, Harry aveva sorpreso Liam che sorrideva e Zayn con un’espressione scettica sul viso. Niall invece era sembrato sospettoso, ma non aveva ancora detto una parola a riguardo.  
Harry non avrebbe saputo come spiegarlo comunque. Non poteva spiegare cosa fosse successo a Sapporo, o cosa fosse cambiato tra di loro. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che non voleva più essere arrabbiato, voleva soltanto che le cose si calmassero e che Louis la smettesse di essere diffidente nei suoi confronti.  
“Questa è la tua,” disse Niall, indicando una valigia. Harry fece un passo in avanti, afferrando la valigia da sopra il nastro. Solo pochi minuti dopo, uscì fuori anche la custodia della sua chitarra, così come anche la borsa di Niall. Harry nel frattempo controllò la sua chitarra per assicurarsi che non ci fossero danni, prima che si dirigessero verso l’uscita.  
“Non voglio prendere il treno,” annunciò il biondo. “Prenderemo il taxi.”  
“Nessuna obiezione.” Borbottò Harry.  
Uscirono dalle porte scorrevoli ed Harry si fermò quando vide Perrie e Ed, entrambi con dei sorrisi luminosi in volto. Perrie teneva un foglio con su scritto ‘ _Benvenuti_ ’ ed aveva un sacco di cuori luccicanti disegnati sopra.  
Voleva chiedere a Niall se anche lui li avesse visti, ma si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere il suo amico che lasciava cadere a terra tutti i suoi bagagli per spalancare le braccia così da poter avvolgere Barbara che stava correndo verso di lui come una furia. Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo e Niall affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli, mise le braccia intorno alla sua vita e la sollevò da terra.  
Sorridendo a quella scena, Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Perrie quando quest’ultima si avvicinò a lui. Le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandola contro il suo fianco e baciandole la parte superiore della testa, poi sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Ed che gli stava ancora sorridendo e ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Sembri stanco, amico.” Commentò il rosso.  
“Potrei addormentarmi proprio in questo istante,” disse Harry, appoggiando la guancia contro i capelli di Perrie e chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Ho cambiato le tue lenzuola,” gli disse la ragazza. “Puoi buttarti a letto non appena torniamo a casa.”  
Annuendo piano, il riccio riaprì gli occhi, fissando Niall e Barbara. Non si erano mossi molto, ovviamente persi nella loro piccola bolla personale. Niall si era leggermente allontanato dal viso della sua ragazza, rompendo così il bacio, e Barbara continuava a passargli ripetutamente le mani tra i capelli.  
“Mi sei mancato,” disse.  
“Tu mi sei mancata di più,” rispose Niall, sogghignando.  
“No.” Barbara scosse la testa. “No, Niall. Non capisci.”  
Il biondo si accigliò, mettendola giù. “Cosa? Davvero, Babs, ovviamente mi sei mancata. E poi i letti degli hotel non erano-”  
“Ti amo,” sbottò poi la ragazza, incorniciando con le sue mani la faccia di Niall così che lui potesse guardarla dritta negli occhi.  
Harry poté vedere l’espressione di Niall cambiare improvvisamente, il ragazzo aveva la bocca spalancata ed una faccia a dir poco sconvolta. Sentì poi le dita di Perrie stringere forte il suo maglione, tirando la stoffa morbida. Lentamente, il biondo si voltò verso di loro, sbattendo le palpebre stupidamente.  
“Per favore, ditemi che l’avete sentito anche voi,” li pregò.  
Perrie rise. “Dovresti dirglielo anche tu, idiota!”  
Una calda sensazione si diffuse dentro il suo corpo quando Niall si girò di nuovo verso Barbara, la quale aveva gli occhi blu lucidi e pazienti, in attesa della risposta dell’amico. Il biondo baciò le sue labbra una volta prima di seppellire il viso contro il suo collo, ed Harry riuscì a percepire il momento esatto in cui Niall pronunciò quelle due paroline nell’orecchio della sua ragazza. Il volto di Barbara si illuminò, ed un sorriso a dir poco mozzafiato si allargò sui suoi lineamenti, rendendola ancora più bella.  
Per qualche secondo rimasero così, ed Harry non osò nemmeno muoversi, timoroso di rovinare quel meraviglioso momento. Poi Niall inclinò la testa all’indietro e sorrise, sollevando di nuovo Barbara, le braccia intorno alla sua vita.  
“Forza, ragazzi. Dobbiamo andare.” Annunciò poi Ed. “Le tariffe per il parcheggio sono folli, qui.”  
Niall mise quindi giù Barbara e lei gli prese la mano, restandogli vicina. Harry si voltò verso Perrie, vedendo l’espressione sognante sul suo volto e quindi le pizzicò un braccio. L’amica roteò gli occhi ed afferrò la sua valigia.  
Il viaggio verso casa fu tranquillo. Non appena prese posto sul sedile passeggero, Harry chiuse immediatamente gli occhi. Solo le chiacchiere di Niall e Perrie che provenivano dai sedili posteriori lo tenevano a malapena sveglio. Ed stava canticchiando una canzone che stavano passando in quel momento alla radio e la pioggia batteva sul parabrezza e sul tetto dell’auto.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono a casa, il riccio non riuscì a fare altro se non togliersi i vestiti per poi cadere a peso morto sul suo letto, tirandosi il piumone fino al mento.  
Le lenzuola avevano un odore insolito, non gli sembrava nemmeno il suo letto quello. Ripensò ad un’occasione in cui aveva condiviso le sue lenzuola, quelle rare volte in cui si era svegliato accanto a qualcun altro, quando aveva seppellito la faccia in un cuscino che odorava di shampoo alle erbe e di una dolce colonia.  
Tutto questo si mescolava con le immagini di una camera d’albergo buia ed il viso addormentato di Louis, la sua mano sul cuscino, le dita corte e sottili, dall’aspetto fragile. Immagini d’inverno, una sciarpa rossa poggiata sulle loro spalle, neve scintillante che offusca la vista di Harry.  
Sognava di giorni lontani mescolati con i ricordi attuali. Le labbra di Louis si muovevano contro le sue, la pelle di Louis contro la sua, brividi di freddo che attraversavano il suo corpo a quel contatto.  
I sogni non finirono per tutta la durata del suo sonno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi,” disse Liam, guardando Louis con un sopracciglio arcuato.  
Ruotando gli occhi, il castano si appoggiò allo schienale del sediolino, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Liam era seduto accanto a lui, mentre Zayn era seduto di fronte a loro. Lo stava guardando anche lui adesso, sembrando in attesa.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Louis.  
“Quindi,” ripeté Liam. “Tu ed Harry.”  
Per una frazione di secondo, Louis si chiese se avessero programmato questo; farlo sedere proprio nel posto vicino al finestrino, in modo che potessero facilmente metterlo alle strette. Sembrava un piano perfettamente definito e studiato, dettato anche dal modo in cui entrambi si stavano avvicinando a lui in quel momento.  
“Non è come credete,” disse semplicemente, poi si rivolse a Liam. “Vi giuro che non ce la siamo spassata alle vostre spalle o qualcosa del genere.”  
Zayn inarcò un sopracciglio. “E che cosa avete fatto esattamente allora?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Abbiamo guardato un fenomeno meteorologico, credo.”  
“Credi?” Chiese Liam.  
“Beh,” Louis li guardò. “Neve che brilla alla luce del sole, si. Immagino sia un fenomeno meteorologico.”  
Zayn e Liam rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un momento.  
“E volevi davvero vederla?” Il tono di Zayn era scettico quando parlò di nuovo.  
“Perché no?” Chiese Louis, alzando le spalle.  
“Lou,” disse Liam, impaziente.  
Sospirando, Louis chiuse gli occhi. “Si, okay. Volevo semplicemente andare con Harry. È stata una cosa carina, però.”  
Il moro si accigliò. “Quindi… voi due siete semplicemente rimasti lì, a guardare la neve?”  
Louis si morse il labbro ed abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di trovare le parole per poter spiegare tutto ai suoi amici.  
“Lo sapevo!” Esclamò Liam. “Cosa è successo, Louis?”  
“Gli ho chiesto di essere amici,” rispose Louis tranquillamente. “Mi sono reso conto che dopo il tour probabilmente non ci saremmo più rivisti e che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.”  
“Quindi hai pensato che avresti preferito essere suo amico piuttosto che non averlo affatto nella tua vita,” notò Zayn. “E presumo che lui fosse d’accordo con questa idea?”  
Louis annuì. “Si, lo era.”  
“Io non potrei essere amico con nessuna delle mie ex,” sottolineò Liam.  
“Esattamente,” concordò Zayn. “Specialmente con chi mi porta rancore.”  
“Non è così,” argomentò Louis, sentendo il suo cuore cadere un po’ a quelle parole.  
“Vuoi dirmi che non serba rancore verso di te?” Chiese Zayn. “Beh Louis, devo ricordarti come hai iniziato esattamente la tappa asiatica del tour? Eri fottutamente intrappolato in un guscio.”  
Era stato davvero così, ricordò il giovane. Aveva paura di ogni parola che diceva o di ogni sguardo che lanciava verso Harry, aveva paura di fare o dire qualcosa di sbagliato che lo avrebbe soltanto fatto arrabbiare ancora di più.  
“Abbiamo parlato,” disse debolmente.  
“E hai risolto qualcosa?” Volle sapere Liam.  
Louis pensò alla rabbia negli occhi di Harry quando aveva lasciato la stanza dopo il loro bacio, pensò all’espressione vuota sul suo viso quando Louis lo aveva aiutato a salire sul palco.  
Poteva ancora sentire le braccia di Harry attorno a lui, poteva ancora sentire il respiro caldo sulla sua pelle quando il riccio aveva poggiato delicatamente le labbra sulla sua tempia. Anche quella era stata una risposta, non avevano avuto bisogno di parole come tutte le altre volte in cui si erano visti e si erano scontrati. E andava bene così.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene tra loro, Louis sapeva che le cose avrebbero funzionato se avesse avuto l’opportunità di fare uno sforzo.  
“Stiamo meglio,” rispose vagamente. “Ci lavorerò su.”  
Zayn sospirò. “Solo… stai attento.”  
Louis sorrise leggermente prima di voltarsi di nuovo a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Se sarebbe rimasto ferito durante questo piccolo processo di riconciliazione, lo avrebbe sopportato. Avrebbe incassato i colpi e se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.  
Era molto più importante che Harry non rimanesse di nuovo ferito, non lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Essere a casa significava solo una cosa per Harry: lavoro.  
Per due settimane di seguito, non aveva fatto nient’altro se non fare interviste in cui gli è stato chiesto di parlare degli Escapade senza interruzione, registrare in studio, ed incontrare persone dell’etichetta discografica. Lo informarono sulle strategie di marketing, diedero a Niall una lista di agenzie di PR da contattare e parlarono dei requisiti che doveva avere il primo album di Harry.  
Per quanto il fatto di essere in tour e suonare di fronte ad arene completamente sol-out gli fosse sembrato surreale, tutto questo gli sembrava ancora più strano. Veniva fermato per strada per fare delle foto, gli venivano chiesti autografi e le ragazze lo seguivano, scattandogli delle foto mentre era da Tesco a fare la spesa.  
Oggi, aveva il suo primo giorno di riposo dopo settimane no-stop, e la giornata stava trascorrendo davvero in modo piacevole. Era disteso a pancia in giù sul letto di Perrie, mentre quest’ultima era seduta dietro di lui e si stava mettendo lo smalto sulle unghie. Stavano trasmettendo un film di Natale in tv ed il riccio lo stava seguendo poco e niente, annuendo ogni tanto per qualche battuta.  
“Questo è bello,” disse Perrie. “Sei stato a malapena a casa da quando sei tornato da Tokyo.”  
Harry sbadigliò, girando la testa per guardarla. “Mi è mancato tutto questo. Essere pigri è davvero bello.”  
Perrie rise. “Lo è.” Afferrò la mano di Harry e la fece scivolare sul suo ginocchio, iniziando a stendere lo smalto verde sul pollice del riccio. “Hai parlato con Louis da quando il tour è finito?”  
Harry la osservò per un po’, scuotendo la testa. “No, troppo occupato.”  
“Andiamo, Haz,” lo incitò la ragazza. “Cosa è successo esattamente?”  
Harry non aveva ancora detto a Perrie tutto quello che era successo in tour. Le aveva raccontato delle città e delle cose che aveva comprato, piccoli souvenir locali che le aveva portato come regalo. Ma non aveva parlato di Louis – le aveva detto solo che stavano cercando di essere amici.  
“Molto,” rispose, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.  
“Che cosa significa?” Perrie proseguì a mettere lo smalto sull’indice del riccio, dipingendo piano l’unghia. “Avete parlato molto? Avete urlato molto? Qualche scazzottata?”  
Harry rise piano. “No, abbiamo parlato. Ad esempio, ho scoperto che mi hanno ingannato per accettare l’offerta.”  
“Chi ti ha ingannato?”  
“Niall e Louis,” chiarì il riccio. “Anzi, c’era Niall dietro tutto questo in realtà. Voleva che io accettassi l’offerta, quindi ha detto a Louis di… premere i tasti giusti.” Mormorò, ricordando le parole di Louis. “Ed ha funzionato.”  
Perrie ansimò. “Niall?”  
“L’ho capito solo dopo essere partiti. Eravamo in tour da alcuni giorni, e Louis mi evitava come la peste e continuava a guardarmi come un cucciolo ferito.” Scrollò le spalle, spostandosi leggermente in modo che Perrie potesse afferrare l’altra sua mano. “Ho solo immaginato che Niall avesse qualcosa a che fare con quello.”  
“Lo hai preso a calci in culo?” Volle sapere la ragazza, sembrava visibilmente arrabbiata.  
“Una specie,” confermò Harry prima di sospirare. “Sono stato arrabbiato con lui per alcuni giorni, ma alla fine non ne potevo più di sentirlo scusarsi ogni minuto, quindi l’ho perdonato.”  
“Però è stato un colpo basso quello che ti ha fatto. Specialmente dal momento che Louis è davvero antipatico.”  
Harry meditò sulla sua risposta per un momento. “Non è così male, davvero.”  
“È stato un tale stronzo quella sera al club,” sostenne Perrie. “Non riesco davvero ad immaginarlo in maniera diversa vicino a te.”  
“Quello non era davvero lui, Pez. Era solo una recita, ha detto che non importava,” mormorò Harry, pensando al viso di Louis quando Harry lo aveva affrontato. “Lo odiavo già, quindi non importava.”  
Per un momento rimasero entrambi in silenzio, mentre Perrie dipingeva tranquillamente le unghie del riccio. “Almeno si è scusato?” Disse poi la ragazza.  
“Si,” rispose Harry. “Si è scusato e mi ha spiegato tutto.”  
“Hm,” borbottò Perrie, ed Harry non capì cosa volesse dire l’amica.  
“Mi ha baciato,” disse allora. Non lo aveva detto nemmeno a Niall, ma sentiva che l’amica lo avrebbe capito meglio di chiunque altro.  
La mano della ragazza scivolò via ed il giovane sentì il pennello umido colpire la sua pelle.  
“Cazzo,” borbottò Perrie, afferrando un fazzoletto. “Ti ha _baciato_?”  
“All’improvviso.” Il riccio scrollò le spalle, non sentendosi più così agitato a riguardo come invece lo era prima quando ripensava a quel bacio – tutto il contrario, in realtà. Qualcosa di caldo pulsava nel suo petto al ricordo. Aprì quindi gli occhi, guardando l’amica. “E mi sono davvero arrabbiato.”  
“Certo che lo hai fatto!” Strofinò il fazzoletto sul dito di Harry, cercando di togliere lo smalto. “Che razza di-”  
“Voglio baciarlo di nuovo.”  
Perrie si bloccò, fermando i suoi movimenti, ed alzò lo sguardo su di lui. L’espressione sorpresa sul volto della ragazza divenne subito comprensiva quando i loro occhi si scontrarono. “Dici sul serio?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so.”  
Vedendo l’espressione confusa di Perrie, aggiunse “È venuto con me sulla montagna a Sapporo. Sai, il luogo da cui ti ho portato il portafortuna?”  
Perrie annuì.  
“È venuto con me e, all’improvviso, mi ha detto tutte queste cose, di come avrebbe sempre amato il ragazzo che ero quattro anni fa, e del fatto che è fiero di come sono diventato adesso.” Il riccio deglutì a fatica. “Pensavo che stesse per dirmi che mi amava, che voleva una seconda possibilità.”  
“Non puoi dargliela, Harry,” gli ricordò Perrie. “Non merita una seconda possibilità.”  
Probabilmente questo è vero, pensò Harry, rotolando sulla schiena per fissare il soffitto. Non dovrebbe comportarsi da debole, ma Louis aveva ragione – il primo amore non si scorda mai, lo amerai per sempre in fondo al tuo cuore. Forse era quella la ragione per la quale si sentiva ancora così attratto da Louis.  
“Non la vuole,” le disse il riccio. “Pensavo che mi avrebbe baciato e che mi avrebbe letteralmente supplicato per avere una seconda possibilità. Invece, mi ha detto semplicemente che mi vuole nella sua vita e mi ha chiesto se potevamo essere amici.”  
Perrie rimase in silenzio ed Harry non osò guardarla. “Questo è piuttosto dolce in realtà,” disse poi. “Ma comunque. Non cambia ciò che ti ha fatto, Haz.”  
Il riccio annuì. “Ma è cambiato. Ed in realtà, mi piace davvero molto la persona che è diventato adesso.”  
“Devi stare attento con lui,” gli ricordò l’amica. “Non andare troppo veloce, o te ne pentirai.”  
“No,” concordò. “Non farò niente di stupido. Voglio solo superare il dolore e l’odio che provo.”  
“E sta funzionando?” Chiese Perrie.  
“In un certo senso...” Harry inclinò la testa, accigliandosi leggermente. Pensare a Louis adesso gli faceva ancora male, e mentre sapeva che l’odio era ormai per lo più sparito, c’era comunque ancora una sensazione dolorosa che prendeva possesso del suo petto. Era un tipo di dolore differente da quello iniziale, però. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. “Non sono sicuro di come essere suo amico. Non ho parlato più con lui da quando il tour è finito.”  
Perrie annuì. “L’intera faccenda di comportarvi come amici non sta funzionando alla grande, suppongo.”  
“È un po’ strano, vero?” Chiese Harry. “Non ho nemmeno il suo numero.”  
“Ha!” Perrie sorrise. “Quindi hai pensato di contattarlo.”  
Il riccio rimase in silenzio per un secondo. “Certamente,” disse poi, scrollando le spalle.  
“Ehi,” mormorò la ragazza, passando una mano tra i suoi riccioli. “Andrà tutto bene, ok?”  
“Lo spero.” Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, lasciando che l’amica finisse di dipingere le sue unghie.  
Era davvero la migliore amica che potesse desiderare. Comportarsi in modo risentito ed arrabbiato nei confronti di Louis era stato difficile per lui, e Perrie aveva capito che voleva semplicemente lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Lo capiva sempre, in realtà, ed anche se cercava di proteggerlo, tutto quello di cui le interessava era la felicità di Harry, nulla di più.  
Perrie era davvero la migliore.  
Le sue parole fecero capire ad Harry che probabilmente doveva essere lui a cercare Louis per primo. Dopo tutto, Louis era stato abbastanza coraggioso da fare un passo verso di lui e dirgli tutte le cose che si era tenuto dentro per tutto questo tempo. Il minimo che lui potesse fare era fare un passo verso il castano adesso e mostrargli che voleva davvero provare ad essere suo amico.  
“Sei stato stupido a non chiedere il suo numero però,” gli fece notare Perrie, rompendo il confortante silenzio.  
Harry ridacchiò. “Giuro, non ci ho proprio pensato.”  
“Ci sono un bel po’ di cose a cui non hai pensato, a quanto pare,” disse la ragazza, sorridendo. “Tu fortunato bastardo, sei stato in giro con Zayn per un mese intero e non hai nemmeno pensato di far avere alla tua fedele, carissima ed amorevole casalinga molto più di un autografo.”  
“Preferisco il termine coniuge, lo sai.” Rispose semplicemente il riccio, guadagnandosi un pizzico sul braccio.  
“Idiota,” borbottò Perrie prima di rotolare giù dal letto ed afferrare il cappotto. “Devo andare a lavoro. Passi più tardi?”  
“Sicuro.” Harry lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, guardandola avvolgersi la sciarpa intorno al collo. “Ti passo a prendere.”  
Sorridendo, Perrie gli fece l’occhiolino attraverso lo specchio. “Ci vediamo dopo, tesoro.”  
Harry alzò la mano per salutarla. Quando sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi, lasciò andare un sospiro e si mise a sedere, afferrando il cellulare dal comodino accanto al letto di Perrie.  
Aprì Twitter e cercò il nome di Louis nella barra di ricerca, premendo il pulsante Segui quando lo trovò. Accigliandosi, si rese conto che di certo seguirlo su un social non avrebbe cambiato molto le cose. E Louis era una celebrità, quindi ovviamente non gli poteva semplicemente inviare un messaggio diretto.  
Cliccò sul nome di Louis e poi fissò lo spazio bianco, pensando a cosa potergli scrivere. Amici, ricordò Harry a sé stesso. Erano amici ora, quindi doveva sembrare amichevole. Mordendosi il labbro, digitò un tweet per Louis.  
  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson sto cercando di mettermi in contatto con te, amico. Sarebbe più facile se tu mi seguissi._  
  
Senza pensarci due volte, Harry premette il pulsante di invio, respirando profondamente quando vide che il tweet era apparso nella sua home. Immediatamente, le sue notifiche esplosero, e notò che un sacco di persone stavano rispondendo al suo tweet. Il riccio si accigliò alla vista di un tweet in particolare.  
  
 _@Harry_Styles Storia della mia vita. Dovrai aspettare almeno un anno prima che lui ti noti #louisnonseguechiunque_  
  
Come se non lo sapesse? Harry sbuffò, mettendo via il suo telefono. C’era stato un tempo in cui Harry aveva cercato di farsi notare da Louis, ed aveva aspettato per mesi. Alla fine ci era riuscito, ed Harry in qualche modo era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato di nuovo.  
Prese la coperta di lana dai piedi del letto di Perrie e si raggomitolò sotto di essa, con gli occhi incollati allo schermo della tv. Ci vollero solo un paio di minuti prima che Harry chiudesse di nuovo gli occhi, le voci basse provenienti dallo schermo lo cullarono piano in un sonno profondo.  
Quando si svegliò, notò che in tv c’era una replica di un vecchio episodio di Friends, ed Harry lo guardò con occhi annebbiati per alcuni minuti prima di ricordarsi del tweet che aveva mandato a Louis qualche ora prima.  
Mentre era addormentato, il suo cellulare si era riempito di notifiche. Aveva quasi cinquecento nuovi seguaci, insieme ad altrettante menzioni e messaggi diretti. Accigliato, riaprì il profilo di Louis ed immediatamente vide il tweet in cima, il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
  
 _@Harry_Styles sarebbe più facile se avessi il mio numero ;) controlla i tuoi messaggi diretti._  
  
Ignorando gli altri messaggi, Harry passò in rassegna la casella dei messaggi per trovare quello di Louis, e quando finalmente lo trovò lo aprì immediatamente, trovando all’interno di esso solo una stringa di cifre. Copiò il numero e lo salvò tra i suoi contatti, aprendo quindi una nuova chat Whatsapp.  
  
 _Ciaoo! Scusa se ti sto disturbando._  
  
Vide lo stato di Louis cambiare in _online_ , poi notò che stava scrivendo.  
  
 _Nessun problema. Avrei dovuto darti il mio numero molto tempo fa, suppongo._  
  
Harry sorrise leggermente, il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere un po’ più forte. Era strano, poco familiare – anche se messaggiare con Louis era stata una parte essenziale dei suoi giorni solo tre anni prima.  
  
 _In realtà, mi stavo chiedendo… potresti farmi un favore?_  
  
Per un momento, Louis non rispose, poi sentì il cellulare vibrare tra le sue mani e la risposta del castano lampeggiava sullo schermo.  
  
 _Di che cosa hai bisogno?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non posso credere che tu mi stia facendo questo,” si lamentò Zayn mentre Louis parcheggiava la sua macchina.  
La zona non sembrava molto sicura, quindi Louis era preoccupato di non trovare la sua macchina tutta d’un pezzo quando sarebbe tornato a riprenderla più tardi. Non avrebbe dovuto prendere la Range Rover – ci rimarrebbe davvero male se dovesse succedere qualcosa a quella macchina.  
“Smettila di piagnucolare,” disse a Zayn, voltandosi verso di lui. “È solo per una sera, e riceverai un pasto gratis.”  
“Posso avere pasti gratis ovunque desideri, Lou,” gli ricordò il moro.  
“Ma la cucina di Harry è di un altro pianeta, credimi.”  
“Vuoi solo guadagnare qualche punto in più con lui,” disse Liam. “Non so perché siamo stati coinvolti anche noi in questa cosa.”  
Louis scese dalla macchina, accigliato. “Non è vero, stiamo cercando di essere amici, Liam. E lui potrà essere mio amico solo se sarà anche amico vostro.”  
“Mi stai vendendo per entrare nei suoi pantaloni,” gli ricordò Zayn.  
“Vaffanculo,” ringhiò il giovane. “È solo un piccolo favore. Ha detto che sei sempre il benvenuto.”  
“Ma non è lui che mi sta vendendo,” sottolineò il moro. “Tu lo sta facendo.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Per favore, non fare commenti inopportuni in loro compagnia, o li spaventerai, soprattutto Harry.”  
Liam sbuffò. “Non vorrai rovinare le sue possibilità di portarsi a letto Harry, vero?”  
“Oh, sta’ zitto Liam,” rispose il castano, lanciando loro uno sguardo truce per farli tacere.  
Notò il piccolo campo da calcio proprio di fronte all’edificio e si fermò per un secondo, fissando l’enorme cartellone che mostrava il poster di un film, le parole in grassetto _Right Next To You_ attirarono la sua attenzione. Le fissò per un istante di troppo prima che un rumore stridulo lo facesse trasalire e focalizzare la sua attenzione di nuovo verso il portone.  
Seguì Liam e Zayn all’interno, salendo le scale fino al terzo piano, dove Niall li stava aspettando sulla soglia della porta con un sorriso luminoso.  
“Buon Natale!” Li salutò il biondo, con indosso uno stupido cappello da Babbo Natale.  
Liam si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo abbracciò teneramente. “È bello vederti, amico.”  
Niall si districò da Liam e si lanciò poi immediatamente verso Zayn, abbracciandolo. Il moro fu colto di sorpresa e non riuscì a reagire. “Zayn, ehi!” Gridò mentre Louis guardò il suo amico rilassarsi tra le braccia del biondo e abbracciarlo a sua volta, un sorriso affettuoso sul volto. “Come stai?”  
“Bene, amico. E tu?” Disse Zayn.  
“Tutto bene,” rispose Niall, poi si rivolse a Louis, sogghignando ampiamente.  
“Ciao, Ni,” lo salutò.  
“Vieni qui e prendi il tuo abbraccio natalizio.” Niall allargò le braccia.  
Senza alcuna esitazione, Louis si fiondò tra le braccia dell’amico, abbracciandolo stretto. Sospirò un po’, sentendosi molto meglio rispetto a poco prima. Gli abbracci del biondo avevano sempre avuto questo effetto calmante.  
“Mi sei mancato,” disse piano e Niall lo strinse ancora più forte.  
“Entrate, entrate,” disse allora il biondo, facendosi da parte per farli passare.  
Mentre Louis si toglieva il cappotto, vide Zayn andare dritto al tavolo vicino alla finestra, allungando una mano di fronte alla ragazza seduta su una sedia, la quale stava piegando alcuni fazzoletti.  
“Ciao, sono Zayn.” Disse con la sua voce più amichevole. “Sorpresa!”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, osservando la ragazza fare lo stesso, la sua espressione confusa ed un po’ spaventata. Poi venne distratto dalla risata fragorosa di Harry. Louis girò la testa e lo vide davanti ai fornelli. Il riccio indossava un ridicolo grembiule che mostrava il disegno del corpo di una donna in un abito da Babbo Natale.  
“Non è lei, Zayn,” disse Harry tra le risate. Girò alcune manopole della cucina e si pulì le mani sul grembiule. “Arriverà più tardi.”  
Zayn aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, ma comunque continuò a tenerle la mano tesa. “Uhm, beh,” borbottò. “È comunque un piacere conoscerti.”  
La ragazza rise, prendendogli la mano. “Sono Barbara, e Perrie darà di matto quanto ti vedrà. Forse potresti essere un po’ meno energico, comunque?”  
“Grazie per l’invito, Harry,” disse Liam educatamente, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Zayn. Louis sapeva che era per calmare il moro. Le parole ‘dare di matto’ innescavano sempre un piccolo senso di panico in Zayn.   
“Sono felice che voi siate venuti.” Harry sorrise sinceramente.  
“Abbiamo meno impegni con il Natale proprio dietro l’angolo,” gli disse Liam. Poi si rivolse al ragazzo con i capelli rossi che li stava osservando silenziosamente. “Ciao, non credo che ci siamo presentati. Io sono Liam.”  
“Ed,” rispose il ragazzo, stringendo la mano del ragazzo. Indossava una fascia tra i capelli con una falsa aureola in bianco e oro.  
“È una festa di Natale,” annunciò Niall, entrando in cucina, ed aveva tra le mani diverse fasce simili a quelle che aveva Ed. “Dovete vestirvi in modo appropriato.”  
“Non sei serio,” si lamentò Louis. “Io non indosserò quella cosa.”  
“Si, lo indosserai. Puoi essere un angelo del Natale come Ed.” Niall infilò quindi la fascia nei capelli di Louis nonostante le sue proteste, sorridendo. “E voi due,” si rivolse a Liam e Zayn. “Potete essere le renne?”  
Con riluttanza, Liam e Zayn si misero le fasce, e Louis non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare perché avevano un’aria ridicola con quelle corna in testa.  
“Carini,” commentò Harry, poi indicò il tavolo. “Ora sedetevi. Cosa vi piacerebbe bere?”  
Mentre il riccio serviva da bere e Niall chiacchierava allegramente, Louis iniziò a guardarsi intorno per scorgere qualche dettaglio in più dell’appartamento. Non era molto grande, ma era davvero carino. Era piuttosto ovvio che ci fosse una ragazza a vivere con Harry, dal momento che c’erano alcuni tocchi femminili nell’arredamento.  
“Perrie è ancora al lavoro, ma dovrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro,” disse Harry quando Louis tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione. “Non sa che voi ragazzi siete qui, però.”  
“Dove lavora?” Chiese Liam.  
“In un pub,” rispose il riccio. “Non è molto lontano da qui. Ed ogni tanto suona lì il venerdì sera. È carino.”  
“Anche tu sei un musicista?” Chiese Zayn, rivolgendosi a Ed. Niall si unì alla loro conversazione, con un braccio poggiato sullo schienale della sedia di Barbara, mentre quest’ultima stava parlando con Liam, chiedendogli dei suoi piani per Natale.  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle quando Harry tornò ai fornelli, mescolando qualcosa in una delle pentole. Si alzò quindi e gli si avvicinò con cura, appoggiandosi al bancone.  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcosa?”  
Harry lo guardò con un sorriso genuino sul volto. “No, grazie. Sto bene.”  
“Cosa hai preparato?” Chiese quindi il castano, guardando all’interno delle padelle.  
“Tacchino, patate arrosto e salsa di mirtilli.” Harry sollevò il coperchio di una pentola. “E il budino di Natale.”  
“Tutto da solo?”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Mi piace cucinare.”  
Louis esitò solo per un secondo prima di dire “Lo so.”  
Harry sorrise di nuovo, poi si voltò a guardare il tavolo. “Lo so, ti ho detto io di portare Zayn a causa di Perrie, ma se è a disagio-”  
“Va tutto bene, Harry,” lo rassicurò Louis.  
“Non voglio che lui pensi che sia qui solo per questo.” Harry si accigliò leggermente, gli occhi puntati su Zayn.  
“Lo sa,” mentì il castano, pensando a ciò che il moro gli aveva detto prima. Non importava, però, perché Zayn si sarebbe reso conto da solo che Harry lo voleva sinceramente qui, che non lo stava usando solo per la sua amica.  
“Penso che Perrie stia arrivando,” disse improvvisamente Barbara, e tutti gli altri fecero silenzio.  
Si sentirono dei passi fuori dalla porta, passi che poi si fermarono improvvisamente e furono seguiti da un fruscio.  
“Apri la porta per lei,” sussurrò Niall a Zayn. “Presto.”  
Zayn si scambiò un’occhiata con Louis, e sapeva esattamente cosa gli stava comunicando l’amico con quello sguardo. _Sei fottutamente in debito con me, Tomlinson_. Louis morse un sorriso, annuendo verso l’amico.  
Trattenendo il respiro, Louis osservò Zayn avvicinarsi alla porta, e quando la aprì, Perrie entrò nella loro visuale. Da dov’era seduto, poteva vedere solamente il profilo di Zayn, ma era abbastanza per cogliere lo shock iniziale sul suo viso quando notò la ragazza di fronte a lui.  
Lo shock sulla faccia di Perrie era molto più grande, però. Sollevò la testa, con una mano affondata nella borsa. Le sue guance erano arrossate dal freddo, le labbra dipinte di viola ed aveva i capelli raccolti in una crocchia. Rimase praticamente a bocca aperta quanto riconobbe Zayn, e lasciò cadere l’intera borsa.  
Louis si sentì in imbarazzo solo a guardarli mentre entrambi si mettevano in ginocchio per raccogliere ciò che era fuoriuscito dalla borsa della ragazza. Era come assistere ad una di quelle scene cliché da commedia romantica. Zayn continuava a lanciarle sguardi nervosi e le passò un pacchetto di gomme ed un rossetto.  
“Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi,” commentò Harry sottovoce.  
“È rimasto praticamente colpito,” gli disse Louis.  
“Penso che sia una buona cosa.” Il riccio fece l’occhiolino, girandosi a guardare di nuovo Zayn, il quale ora stava tenendo la porta aperta per Perrie.  
“Uhm,” borbottò poi il moro, indicando dentro. “Bentornata a casa?”  
Perrie lo superò ed entrò in casa, lanciando un’occhiata a Liam, poi a Louis, per poi posare il suo sguardo su Harry. “Stai fottutamente scherzando?” Sibilò.  
“Ti avevo detto che avremmo avuto ospiti per cena,” Harry scrollò le spalle, sorridendo innocentemente.  
Con un’ultima occhiata a Louis, Perrie rimase in silenzio. Guardò Harry a lungo prima di dire “Ho bisogno di cambiarmi.”  
“Che cosa?” Si intromise Niall. “Ma stavamo aspettando solo te per iniziare a mangiare. Sto morendo di fame, Pez.”  
Si voltò verso Niall con uno sguardo a dir poco omicida. “Ho bisogno di cambiarmi.”  
Barbara si sporse per baciare la guancia di Niall prima di alzarsi e seguire Perrie nella sua stanza. Il biondo gemette, roteando gli occhi.  
Harry si rivolse a Zayn, guardandolo con sguardo affettuoso. “Potrebbe non sembrare, ma è davvero felice. Grazie.”  
Il moro annuì brevemente. “Nessun problema.”  
Sorridendo, Louis si sedette al tavolo, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Liam, il quale stava mordendo anche lui un sorriso.  
“Brindiamo a questo incontro,” esclamò Ed, attirando improvvisamente l’attenzione su di sé ed alzando in alto il bicchiere.  
Louis seguì il suo esempio. “Buona idea.”  
“Ho saputo che sei stato abbastanza occupato ultimamente,” commentò poi Liam mentre Harry iniziava a mettere il cibo nei piatti.  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle, lanciando un’occhiata a Niall. “Abbastanza. Ho dovuto fare un sacco di promo, davvero.”  
Il biondo annuì. “Parteciperemo a molti festival estivi e poi organizzeremo un tour tutto suo in autunno.”  
“Sembra fantastico.” Disse Liam raggiante.  
“Che mi dite di voi, ragazzi?” Chiede Ed. “Avete un anno impegnativo davanti?”  
Louis guardò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, abbassando il bicchiere. “In realtà, siamo nel bel mezzo di un cambiamento in questo momento. Stiamo cambiando management.”  
Niall sollevò un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”  
“Il vecchio era un po’ troppo…” Louis fece un gesto vago con la mano.  
“Vecchio stampo,” finì Zayn.  
“Quindi avete parecchi cambiamenti in programma?” Chiese Harry, portando i primi due piatti a tavola. Louis si alzò per aiutarlo a servire i piatti e si guadagnò un dolce, grato sorriso da parte del riccio, cosa che fece andare in corto circuito il suo cuore.  
“Praticamente si,” disse Liam. “Non saremo più così impegnati con il tour ed avremo più tempo per scrivere e passare del tempo con le nostre famiglie.”  
“Questa è una bella cosa,” disse Ed.  
“Anche le cazzate che scrivevano i giornali su di noi si fermeranno,” puntualizzò Louis, con lo sguardo fisso su quello di Harry per un momento. “Voglio dire, non succederà mai davvero, ma almeno non sarà il nostro stesso management a vederle ai media.”  
Proprio in quel momento, Perrie e Barbara tornarono nella stanza, entrambe ridacchiando per qualcosa, scambiandosi occhiatine furbe.  
“Venite dai,” disse il riccio, sedendosi accanto a Ed. “Il cibo sta diventando freddo.”  
Entrambe le ragazze si avvicinarono al tavolo e Louis guardò Perrie gettare le braccia attorno al collo di Harry da dietro la sua schiena, premendo un bacio tra i suoi capelli.  
Harry sorrise, accarezzandole piano le braccia e abbandonandosi contro il suo tocco.  
Erano davvero carini, pensò Louis. Non capiva bene la fitta di gelosia che gli fece stringere lo stomaco, o forse si, la capiva. Perché Louis sapeva che quel sorriso sul volto di Harry era riservato solamente alle persone più vicine al suo cuore.  
Non l’aveva diretto a Louis nemmeno una volta da quando si erano incontrati di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Barbara sembra davvero carina,” disse Louis, dando un calcio alla palla per lanciarla verso Niall e correndo poi di nuovo verso la sua postazione.  
“Carina?” Disse Niall con tono fintamente offeso. “È la ragazza più sexy, bella e adorabile che abbia mai camminato su questa terra, amico. E tutto quello che tu riesci a dire è ‘carina’?”  
Harry rise, lanciando un’occhiata ad entrambi. Tutto questo gli sembrava così familiare, in realtà – solo loro tre, proprio come ai vecchi tempi. Certo, adesso era tutto diverso e nulla era lontanamente uguale al passato, ma somigliava davvero tanto ai bei vecchi tempi, così tanto da farlo sentire quasi nostalgico.  
Dopo la cena, Barbara e Perrie si erano offerte di lavare i piatti e pulire la cucina, e Niall aveva insistito per fare due tiri a calcio insieme a Louis. Harry aveva cercato di convincere anche Zayn, Liam e Ed di unirsi a loro, ma nessuno di loro voleva uscire fuori con quel freddo.  
Quindi erano soltanto loro a calciare la palla e a chiacchierare.  
“Non la conosco benissimo,” si difese Louis. “Ma da quello che ho potuto vedere, direi che siete proprio una bella coppia.”  
“La migliore,” lo corresse Niall, passando la palla ad Harry.  
Il riccio cercò di fermarla con il piede, ma fallì miseramente, perdendo l’equilibro e cadendo sulla schiena. Gemendo, si mise a sedere e si massaggiò piano la testa. Louis e Niall stavano entrambi ridendo a crepapelle, così lanciò loro un’occhiataccia.  
“Non è stato affatto divertente,” si lamentò.  
Niall scosse la testa. “Si, lo è stato in realtà. Sei un tale idiota.”  
Louis si avvicinò a lui, allunganogli una mano mentre ridacchiava ancora. “Stai bene?”  
“Mi sono fatto male al culo,” si lamentò il riccio, afferrando la mano di Louis.  
“Ci credo, non c’è nulla lì che potesse attenuare la caduta,” mormorò il giovane, scrollando le spalle.  
“Non possiamo tutti avere un culo come il tuo, Tomlinson.” Gli ricordò Niall, sogghignando.  
“Sono stato informato del fatto che non c’è nessun altro culo come il mio là fuori,” confermò Louis con modestia. “Ci sono numerosi post su internet tutti dedicati alle curve del mio glorioso culo.”  
Harry roteò gli occhi. “E tu li hai cercati uno ad uno per salvarli sul tuo computer, scommetto.”  
“In effetti sembri il tipo che fa ricerche su di sé costantemente, ogni giorno,” si intromise Niall.  
Louis sorrise. “C’è troppo su di me, davvero. Sarei occupato ventiattro ore su ventiquattro.”  
Harry sapeva che a Louis probabilmente non piaceva leggere nessuna delle cose che venivano scritte su di lui quotidianamente. Era molto probabile che la maggior parte non fossero cose molto carine, dopotutto.  
Louis tirò dolcemente la palla verso di lui, come se fosse un bambino. Harry non sapeva se provare tenerezza per quel gesto o sentirsi offeso.  
“Zayn invece si cerca abbastanza spesso,” commentò poi Louis.  
“Anche Perrie cerca Zayn molto spesso,” rispose immediatamente Niall.  
Louis lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo interrogativo. “È al sicuro lì dentro?”  
“Perrie non è una pazza,” protestò il riccio, dando un calcio alla palla un po’ più forte del necessario e facendola andare in direzione di Niall. “È una fan, sì, ma non pazza. Scommetto che è diventata tutta timida e sta cercando di evitarlo.”  
“Non mi è sembrata timida,” puntualizzò Louis. Scrollò le spalle poi, fermando il pallone che gli aveva passato Niall. “Anche Zayn è piuttosto timido, comunque. Credo che questa cosa non porterà a molto, quindi.”  
“Forse se potessero incontrarsi di nuovo le cose cambierebbero,” suggerì Harry, dondolando avanti e indietro sui talloni.  
Louis allora abbassò lo sguardo, calciando la palla e massaggiandosi il retro del collo. “Mi stavo chiedendo, visto che è il mio compleanno tra poco…”  
“No, non ti lascerò vincere a FIFA,” rispose immediatamente Niall. “Nemmeno per il tuo compleanno.”  
Louis lanciò la palla in direzione del biondo. “Sta’ zitto, idiota. Volevo invitarvi alla mia festa. E comunque a FIFA ti batto.”  
“Oh, fantastico,” disse Niall. “Una festa è sempre una buona idea.”  
“Potresti portare Barbara, se vuole venire,” disse Louis prima di voltarsi verso Harry, ed il luccichio speranzoso nei suoi occhi blu gli fece tremare il cuore. “Anche Perrie e Ed sono i benvenuti. Sono simpatici.”  
Sorridendo, Harry fece un piccolo passo indietro. “Sarò a casa durante le vacanze.”  
“Sarà a Capodanno. Ho pensato che nessuno sarebbe venuto alla mia festa se l’avessi organizzata a Natale, non credete?” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Ci sarà un sacco di gente, ho mandato anche a Nick un invito,” aggiunse.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Non sapevo che voi due foste amici.”  
Arrossendo, Louis distolse lo sguardo da lui, guardando il terreno. “Non lo siamo. Ma visto che voi due siete…” scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Non lo so. Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere, che ti avrebbe fatto sentire più a tuo agio.”  
Harry colse lo sguardo che Niall gli stava lanciando, c’era sincera preoccupazione ed empatia nei suoi occhi. “Diglielo,” disse sottovoce ad Harry, facendo un cenno con la testa verso Louis.  
“Grazie,” mormorò invece il riccio, rivolgendosi al più grande. “Per, sai, averci invitati.”  
Louis annuì appena, guardandolo. “Si, nessun problema, davvero.”  
“Forse dovresti dirlo tu a Barbara, e a Perrie,” suggerì il riccio. “Le ragazze saranno di sicuro al settimo cielo alla prospettiva di partecipare ad una festa.”  
Louis sorrise, ma il sorriso non raggiunse davvero i suoi occhi, non c’era quella scintilla che li faceva risplendere. “Fantastico. Quindi voi due verrete?”  
“Certamente,” annuì Niall.  
Harry sorrise. “Si. Tanto non avevo programmi.”  
“Fantastico,” ripeté Louis ed Harry poté vedere il sollievo prendere possesso dei suoi lineamenti.  
Un passo alla volta, si disse. Doveva solo lavorare un po’ più duramente su se stesso, e poi tutta quella nuova situazione, il fatto di essere amici, avrebbe finalmente funzionato, in qualche modo.  
Quando ogni traccia di insicurezza svanì dall’espressione e dalla postura di Louis, Harry riuscì a respirare di nuovo, il cuore che ricominciava a battere normalmente mentre guardava il maggiore iniziare a correre per inseguire Niall, per poi finire entrambi col cadere sul terreno. Inclinando la testa all’indietro, Louis scoppiò a ridere, i suoi occhi si incresparono ai lati formando delle meravigliose rughette. Si teneva lo stomaco con una mano mentre l’altra batteva piano sulla sua coscia, stava ridendo ed era quasi senza fiato.  
Harry si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.  
La risata di Louis era contagiosa come sempre, ed era ancora più bella rispetto a tre anni fa. Quella risata riuscì a fargli battere il cuore ancora più forte.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ho bisogno di un documento, per favore.”  
Fissando l’uomo corpulento di fronte a lui, Harry porse la sua carta d’identità, facendo un po’ di spazio in modo che anche gli altri potessero consegnare il loro documento. L’uomo guardò tutti i documenti prima di alzare lo sguardo, con gli occhi che vagavano sul viso di Harry.  
Erano di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento di Louis, una musica rumorosa martellava dall’interno, e ciò che riusciva a vedere dall’esterno era una parte della spaziosa sala, con pareti di mattoni e mobili moderni. Questo, oltre a dover passare attraverso un controllo di sicurezza, fece capire di nuovo ad Harry che Louis era una persona diversa ora, che viveva in un mondo completamente diverso dal suo.  
Il riccio teneva la scatola con i cupcakes stretta al suo petto mentre l’agente di sicurezza controllava la lista degli invitati per trovare i loro nomi. Che stupido da parte sua preparare cupcakes per una festa con un budget che era probabilmente più alto dell’intero reddito annuo di Harry.  
“Ian,” disse poi l’agente della sicurezza, restituendo loro le carte d’identità e guardando alle sue spalle. “Potresti per favore portare questi ragazzi direttamente da Louis?”  
Un altro ragazzo quindi si voltò verso di loro, accigliandosi leggermente. “Tutti loro?”  
Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere un po’ più veloce, aveva paura che qualcosa non andasse. Perrie si avvicinò un po’ di più a lui, la sua mano si posò sulla sua schiena.  
“Si, il signor Styles e tutti i suoi ospiti,” rispose l’uomo corpulento. Rivolse loro un sorriso. “Non potete semplicemente passare così, però.”  
“Dobbiamo per caso fare un provino?” Chiese Niall da dietro le spalle di Harry.  
L’uomo sorrise. “Non vorrei metterti in imbarazzo davanti alla tua ragazza,” disse, prima di guardare Harry. “Temo che dovrai lasciare uno dei cupcakes.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, poi sentì una sorta di sollievo allentare i suoi muscoli tesi. “Questo non è un problema.” Aprì la scatola e la allungò verso l’uomo, così che potesse scegliere uno dei dolcetti lui stesso.  
“Sono Alberto, a proposito,” si presentò. “Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, fatemelo pure sapere.”  
“Una birra.” Rispose prontamente Niall.  
“Lascerò che si occupi Louis di questo.” Rispose Alberto. “Ian vi porterà da lui.”  
“Grazie,” borbottò Harry mentre entravano dentro per avvicinarsi a Ian.  
“Grazie per il piccolo regalo!” Disse Alberto per poi allontanarsi, salutando la coppia che era appena arrivata.  
Perrie allacciò il suo braccio con quello di Harry e da sopra la sua spalla, il riccio controllò se Niall e Barbara fossero ancora dietro di loro prima di seguire Ian.  
“Ehi!” Urlò Louis quando entrarono in un salone grande due volte l’appartamento di Harry e Perrie. Le finestre erano enormi, c’era un grande divano color crema, un tavolo di vetro e pavimenti in legno. Una parete era di mattoni rossi, l’altra invece bianca e quasi completamente coperta da un gigantesco televisore a schermo piatto.  
Louis era circondato da uomini, per lo più. Uomini belli e molto attraenti. Le dita di Harry si serrarono intorno alla scatola e sentì uno strano calore nel suo petto alla vista di quei ragazzi tutti concentrati esclusivamente sul suo Louis.  
Louis si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò a loro, gli occhi luminosi, le labbra e le guance rosa ed i capelli leggermente arruffati. Harry si chiese se fossero state le dita di qualcun altro ad incasinare la sua chioma castana.  
“Sono contento che siate venuti,” disse il ragazzo, andando prima verso Niall ed abbracciandolo stretto.  
Niall subito avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo del ragazzo. “Buon compleanno in ritardo, amico!”  
“Oh si, dov’è il mio regalo?” Sorrise Louis, ondeggiando leggermente quando Niall lo lasciò andare. Era già palesemente brillo.  
“Probabilmente ti lascerò vincere in una partita di calcio uno contro uno,” promise Niall ammiccando.  
“Oh, smettila,” sibilò Barbara, roteando gli occhi. “Ti abbiamo preso un vero regalo, e speriamo ti piaccia.”  
Per un momento, Louis la guardò con occhi spalancati, poi la abbracciò stretta. “Grazie,” mormorò, suonando sinceramente commosso, prima di voltarsi verso Perrie ed Harry.  
“Ho fatto qualcosa per te,” disse Perrie, consegnandogli il suo regalo. “Buon compleanno in ritardo.”  
“Non era necessario,” le fece notare Louis, prendendolo. “Ma grazie mille.”  
Ci fu un momento di tensione per qualche secondo, Harry sapeva che Perrie era ancora diffidente nei confronti di Louis, ma alla fine la ragazza sospirò e scrollò le spalle. “Invece era totalmente necessario, tesoro. I tuoi capelli sono piuttosto lunghi e quelle fasce nere che indossi sempre non sono molto alla moda.”  
Louis sussultò. “Stai insinuando che non sono sempre alla moda?”  
“Assolutamente sì.”  
Ridendo, Louis abbracciò anche lei. “Grazie per aiutarmi a diventare più carino e alla moda, allora.”  
Perrie gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Qualcuno doveva farlo, _immagino_.”  
“Presumo quindi sia stata tu colei che ha intrecciato i capelli di Harry anche stasera?” Chiese Louis mentre si tirava indietro.  
La ragazza scrollò le spalle. “Non posso permettergli di avere lo stesso stile ogni giorno, vero?”  
“E si mette lo smalto da solo o sei responsabile anche di questo?” Chiese Louis, sorridendo.  
“Ehi,” si intromise Harry. “Posso sentirti, lo sai?”  
Louis si voltò verso di lui ed il suo sorriso era a dir poco adorabile, aperto e malizioso. “Non ho detto che non mi piace,” commentò, sollevando una mano per far scorrere le dita su una delle treccine di Harry, ed il riccio sentì il cuore accelerare in modo frenetico nel suo petto.  
“Ho preparato i cupcakes,” disse Harry, perché doveva dire qualcosa prima che il suo cuore minacciasse di sfondargli la gabbia toracica.  
“Non penserai mica che io li condivida con i miei ospiti, vero?” Chiese Louis, guardando la scatola.  
Allungandola verso di lui per consegnargliela, il riccio scosse la testa. “Sono tuoi, puoi farci quello che vuoi.” Esitò per un momento, poi si sporse e baciò la guancia di Louis. “Buon compleanno in ritardo.”  
Louis sembrava un po’ teso, ed Harry notò che aveva stretto la scatola con più forza, poi si voltò bruscamente e si avvicinò al tavolo.  
“Abbiamo i cupcakes,” annunciò ad alta voce. “Il primo è mio, ovviamente.”  
“Ehi Louis, ti ho preso un altro drink,” disse qualcuno ed Harry vide un ragazzo avvicinarsi a Louis, toccargli la parte bassa della schiena e porgergli un bicchiere colmo di liquido scuro.  
“Grandioso.” Louis lo accettò, sorridendo prima di tornare da loro. “Le bevande sono in cucina, servitevi pure.”  
Niall fu fuori dalla stanza in una frazione di secondo, e Perrie strinse il braccio di Harry per farle capire che avrebbe seguito il biondo insieme a Barbara, ma lui quasi non registrò cosa stava accadendo attorno a sé. La sua attenzione era concentrata sul ragazzo accanto a Louis.  
“Aiden, devi assolutamente conoscere Harry.” Disse il castano, guidandolo verso di lui. “Era il nostro opening act per il tour asiatico.”  
“Ricordo,” disse Aiden, ed Harry studiò attentamente il suo volto. “Sei davvero bravo, amico.”  
Quando poi il ragazzo sorrise, finalmente una lampadina si accese nel cervello del riccio e sbottò con un “Io ti conosco!”  
Aiden sbatté le palpebre. “Davvero?”  
“Noi-” arrossendo, Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, incerto su cosa dire e come procedere. “Ci siamo incontrati in un club una volta.”  
Aiden sembrò capire perché la sua espressione divenne quasi inorridita. “Oh merda.”  
Louis si strozzò con la sua bevanda, tossendo e versando un po’ del liquido del suo drink sulla maglietta. Quando Harry si girò verso di lui, il colore rosato era svanito dalle guance del giovane, e la sua bocca si spalancò.  
“No,” protestò Harry con veemenza, intercettando subito i pensieri di Louis. “ _No_. Abbiamo solo bevuto un drink insieme.”  
Anche Aiden sembrava sollevato. “Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento, sai?”  
“Hai provato a rimorchiare Harry?” Chiese Louis, sconvolto.  
“Beh, voglio dire…” Aiden fece un gesto con le mani verso Harry, come se quella fosse una valida e ovvia argomentazione.  
“Vaffanculo,” Louis ringhiò e si avvicinò al riccio, e una delle sue mani andò a posarsi sul suo fianco. “Tieni le mani lontane da lui.”  
Il giovane si voltò verso Louis, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. Sembrava davvero molto geloso, ed Harry non era molto sicuro del fatto che il castano avesse il diritto di esserlo. “Che cosa?”  
La testa di Louis scattò verso di lui e sembrò realizzare le sue azioni soltanto in quel momento. Allontanò subito la mano, quasi come se si fosse bruciato. “Voglio dire,” disse poi con tono imbarazzato. “Meriti molto di meglio rispetto a questo idiota qui, anche se solo per l’avventura di una notte.”  
“Te lo ricorderò la prossima volta,” disse con un ghigno Aiden.  
Harry allora guardò Aiden, elaborando quelle parole, perché potevano significare soltanto una cosa. Sentì le sue dita intorpidirsi e si chiese se lui avesse il diritto di sentirsi geloso – perché quel sentimento che stava bruciando nel suo petto era sicuramente gelosia.  
“Voi ragazzi-”  
“Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere, Harry.” Lo interruppe Louis, afferrando il suo braccio.  
Si girò verso Aiden un’ultima volta, lo vide sogghignare attraverso il bicchiere mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi blu lo trascinava in cucina. Intravide Perrie e Zayn durante il loro piccolo tragitto, ed il moro lo salutò brevemente con un sorriso ed un cenno della mano.  
La cucina era vuota, gli armadietti erano aperti e l’acqua scorreva dal rubinetto del lavandino ma a Louis sembrava non importare. Prese un bicchiere di plastica e lo riempì con uno strano miscuglio che aveva messo in un’enorme ciotola. Aggiunse poi un sacco di frutta a pezzetti all’interno del bicchiere e poi glielo porse.  
Le loro dita si sfiorarono quando Harry afferrò il bicchiere dalle mani del ragazzo, i loro sguardi si incrociarono, e Louis fece un passo in avanti per avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Ascolta, Aiden è solo un amico,” disse il castano.  
“Anche io lo sono,” rispose prontamente il riccio, sorpreso da se stesso.  
Louis ruppe il contatto visivo, guardando verso il basso. “Si, naturalmente.”  
Posando il bicchiere sul bancone, Harry allungò una mano con esitazione e le sue dita sfiorarono il braccio dell’altro ragazzo. “È un po’ strano essere amici,” disse tranquillamente. “Con tutto quello che eravamo una volta.” Aggiunse in un secondo momento.  
“Semplicemente non voglio rendere le cose imbarazzanti.” Ammise Louis.  
“Non lo stai facendo,” lo rassicurò il riccio. “Dimentichiamoci di questa cosa e basta.”  
Annuendo, Louis prese un altro bicchiere e lo riempì. “Okay, perfetto.” Concordò con tono allegro che però non era del tutto genuino.  
Harry sollevò il suo bicchiere e lo fece scontrare con quello del castano in un brindisi prima di buttarne giù metà in un solo sorso. Aveva la sensazione che probabilmente sarebbe diventato tutto più facile con l’alcool in circolo nel suo corpo. In questo momento, era molto difficile per lui non poter afferrare Louis, tirarlo verso il suo corpo e magari baciarlo.  
L’impulso che sentiva era a dir poco travolgente, le sue dita pizzicavano dalla voglia di toccare il ragazzo, ma decise di resistere, sorridendo forzatamente quando altre persone si ammassarono nella stanza e rubarono l’attenzione di Louis.  
Harry riempì di nuovo il suo bicchiere e poi lasciò la cucina per andare a cercare Niall o Perrie. Gli sembrava un’ottima idea in quel momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis uscì dalla cucina, non riuscì ad individuare Harry tra la folla nel suo salone. Vide Zayn in un angolo della stanza, appoggiato al muro mentre ascoltava attentamente qualcosa che Perrie gli stava dicendo. Erano davvero molto vicini, ed il modo in cui Perrie si sporgeva per parlare all’orecchio di Zayn mentre le dita di quest’ultimo sfioravano il braccio della ragazza gli fecero capire che sicuramente il moro si era assicurato un bacio di mezzanotte per dopo.  
Liam invece era fuori, stava fumando con un gruppo di amici, e Louis notò Niall in mezzo a loro, con il braccio che cingeva la vita di Barbara. Stavano ridendo per qualcosa, e la risata del biondo era quella più forte e contagiosa.  
“Allora,” disse Aiden, apparendo al suo fianco. “Quell’Harry è il famigerato ex fidanzato?”  
Louis decise di non rispondere e di buttare giù il suo drink in una sola volta. A questo punto non importava più, l’alcool gli bruciò la gola, lasciando una scia infuocata lungo tutto il suo percorso verso lo stomaco. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Forse allora dovresti vedere la tua faccia quando lui è nei paraggi.” Gli suggerì Aiden.  
“Siamo solo amici.” Louis scrollò le spalle.  
Ridendo, Aiden si girò verso di lui e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Hai completamente perso la testa per lui.”  
“Sta’ zitto, Aiden.” Louis stava per voltarsi ed unirsi a Liam fuori – dal momento che non voleva davvero andare da Zayn e rovinare il suo piccolo momento di intimità con Perrie – quando un altro gruppo di persone entrò nella stanza. Nick Grimshaw era davanti, ed aveva un braccio avvolto sulle spalle di Harry, mentre quest’ultimo aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche, le fossette che gli premevano sulle guance, e sembrava un po’ brillo.  
“Ehi, eccolo!” Urlò Nick quando individuò Louis.  
Fantastico, pensò Louis. Ora avrebbe dovuto affrontare Harry ed il suo nuovo fidanzato e fingere di non essere infastidito da tutto ciò. Aiden gli mise una mano sulla schiena e rimase al suo fianco.  
“Grazie per l’invito, Tommo,” disse Nick educatamente, e Louis avrebbe apprezzato davvero molto di più quelle parole se solo il ragazzo avesse tolto quelle sue sudicie mani da Harry, ma purtroppo non fu così fortunato.  
“Sono contento che tu sia venuto,” rispose comunque Louis, evitando di guardare il riccio. Invece, guardò Nick ed ispezionò il resto del gruppo.  
“Volevamo soltanto prendere qualche altro drink,” disse Nick. “Ti va di unirti a noi per un giro di shot?”  
“Sempre,” rispose Aiden. “Che ne dite di un gioco alcolico?”  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Vuoi solo avere una scusa per spogliarti.”  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. “Fammi causa. Allora, cosa ne dite?”  
“Si, perché no?” Rispose Louis, guardando poi Nick. “Voi?”  
“Sembra divertente,” concordò Nick e poi indicò il divano. “Vai a prendere l’alcool, noi vi aspettiamo lì.”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata glaciale alla schiena di Nick quando quest’ultimo portò via il riccio, il braccio ancora intorno alle sue spalle come se fosse di sua proprietà. Louis lo odiava, voleva staccare a morsi quel braccio e riprendersi il suo Harry. Invece, decise di ricomporsi e seguì Aiden in cucina.  
“Per favore, dimmi che questa è soltanto una delle tue tattiche e che finirà con Nicholas Grimshaw che scompare dalla mia festa,” disse il castano.  
Aiden poggiò dei bicchierini su un vassoio, accigliandosi. “No? Voglio solo spogliarmi.”  
Sospirando, Louis prese una bottiglia di tequila e tornò nel soggiorno, dove vide Harry seduto sul divano, schiacciato tra Nick e Niall.  
“Abbiamo trovato altri giocatori,” annunciò Nick, indicando Barbara, Niall, Perrie e Zayn.  
“Dov’è Li?” Chiese Louis a Zayn.  
“Non lo vedo da un po’. Dovresti preoccuparti per la tua camera da letto, amico.” Sogghignò il moro.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Louis incrociò le gambe mentre si sedeva sul tappeto. “Okay, qual è il gioco?”  
“Un classico,” annunciò Aiden, prendendo una carta da un mazzo. “Ce la passeremo tra di noi con la bocca, ovviamente. Chiunque la lasci cadere, ottiene un bacio. Entrambi devono bere, però.”  
Nick stava già riempiendo i bicchierini, ed annuì in accordo. “Le regole sono chiare.”  
“Inoltre, dobbiamo cambiare l’ordine. Le coppiette vanno divise, ognuno si siederà lontano dall’altro,” Aiden indicò Niall e Barbara e poi Perrie e Zayn.  
“Noi non siamo-” iniziò Perrie, ma venne interrotta da Aiden.  
“Vai semplicemente a sederti dall’altra parte, tesoro,” le fece l’occhiolino. “Entrambi sappiamo che Zayn farebbe cadere la carta apposta.”  
Perrie arrossì, ma non era assolutamente timida e quindi gli rispose a tono. “E chi te lo dice che non sarei io a farla cadere apposta?”  
“Questo prova solo il mio punto,” rispose Aiden. Fece un gesto verso Harry e Nick. “Questo vale anche per voi due. Dividetevi, piccioncini.”  
Louis vide Harry lanciare un’occhiata nervosa a Nick, il quale gli sorrise e si alzò, cambiando posto.  
“Devo provare qualcosa di nuovo ogni tanto, no?” Disse con tono scherzoso mentre si sedeva tra Barbara ed un ragazzo che Louis non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Sono solo dei bacetti a stampo, giusto?” Chiese Barbara, accigliandosi leggermente.  
“Meglio non far cadere quella carta,” disse Zayn a Niall, colpendolo piano nelle costole.  
Niall fece l’occhiolino alla sua ragazza.  
“Le posizioni devono essere cambiate dopo che la carta è caduta,” continuò a spiegare Aiden. “A parte questo, pomiciate pure ed ubriacatevi.”  
Louis lanciò immediatamente un’occhiata ad Harry seduto di fronte a lui, il quale lo stava guardando a sua volta, ma poi Aiden picchiettò sulla sua spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, ed il riccio abbassò subito lo sguardo. Quando Louis si voltò verso Aiden, si sporse per prendere la carta con la bocca, inspirando per tenerla attaccata alle sue labbra.  
“Sembra proprio che stasera potrei avere il famoso bacio alla Tommo, dopotutto.” Scherzò Niall.  
 _Ehi, non baciare altri ragazzi_. Quel ricordo si ripeté nella sua testa e lo investì come un treno in corsa; la voce di Harry, molto più giovane rispetto a quella di adesso, sconvolta ed offesa, e rimbombava nella sua testa come un martello. Passò la carta a Niall, che la fece prontamente cadere quando Zayn si chinò verso di lui per prenderla.  
Tre baci e quattro shot dopo, Louis dovette cambiare di nuovo posto. Aveva baciato Barbara, ed era andata abbastanza bene, solo un bacetto amichevole, e poi aveva baciato Liam, che si era unito a loro durante il quarto round. Liam aveva incorniciato il viso di Louis con le mani, ed aveva schioccato un grande, bagnato e dolce bacio sulle sue labbra. Il suo terzo bacio era stato Nick, e Louis aveva deciso di bere due shot dopo ciò.  
Si accasciò sul divano, la sua vista era un po’ sfocata e le sue membra piacevolmente rilassate. Guardò Barbara e Niall scambiarsi la carta ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non disse nulla perché i due ragazzi non avevano approfittato di quell’opportunità per pomiciare. Che coppia disgustosamente dolce.  
Quando Louis girò la testa, notò Harry accanto a lui. Lui non aveva ancora cambiato posto perché non aveva fatto cadere la carta neanche una volta. Il giovane si stava fissando le dita in quel momento, stranamente interessato alle sue unghie, apparentemente.  
Aiden prese la carta da Nick e la passò poi ad Harry, facendo l’occhiolino a Louis quando il riccio si sporse in avanti. Non lasciò cadere la carta per rubare un bacio ad Harry come Louis aveva sospettato. Invece, Harry riuscì ad acciuffarla e si voltò  
La carta cadde prima che si piegasse in avanti verso di lui.  
“Che idiota!” Urlò Nick.  
“Shot!” Aggiunse Niall.  
Lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry, Louis prese il bicchiere e se lo portò alle labbra. Il riccio fece lo stesso, buttando giù il suo shottino. Poi si alzò per cambiare posto e Louis voleva allungare la mano e tirarselo contro il suo corpo, prendere il bacio che meritava.  
Invece, qualcuno entrò in quel momento nella stanza, annunciando “Mancano solo due minuti in mezzanotte.”  
“Meglio unirci alla folla per vedere i fuochi d’artificio,” rifletté Liam.  
Tutti si alzarono per dirigersi lentamente fuori, e Louis guardò Harry uscire al fianco di Nick, mentre chiacchierava con Niall. Con un sospiro frustrato, Louis si riempì un altro bicchierino, inghiottendo l’alcool che gli mandò la gola in fiamme.  
Ci era andato così vicino. Era stato così vicino ad avere un bacio – solo uno piccolo, solo l’ombra di quello che era stato in Malesia di tutti quelli che avevano condiviso quattro anni fa. Perché non poteva averlo nemmeno in un gioco del cavolo?  
“Ehi,” sentì dire da una voce dolce e roca e si girò per vedere Harry avvicinarsi a lui. “Non vieni?”  
Fissandolo per un momento, Louis pensò semplicemente di alzarsi e prendersi ciò che voleva. Alzarsi in piedi e tirare Harry contro di sé, reclamando la sua bocca in un bacio ruvido, assaporando l’alcool ed i cupcake sulle labbra del riccio, e farlo gemere appena un po’ così che sarebbe poi diventato arrendevole e malleabile tra le sue braccia. Non poteva farlo però, non sarebbe stato giusto.  
“Arrivo fra un secondo,” rispose Louis.  
“Potrebbe essere un po’ tardi perché-”  
“Dieci! Nove! Otto!” La folla fuori iniziò a contare. “Sette! Sei!”  
Louis guardò oltre Harry, e trovò Zayn in piedi vicino ad una delle finestre, che lo stava guardando. Gli strizzò l’occhio e annuì con la testa prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso la folla.  
Tutti fuori iniziarono ad urlare, ci fu un’esplosione di voci felici, fuochi d’artificio si librarono in aria con un forte boato, dipingendo il giardino di Louis con colori vivaci.  
Quando Louis si girò di nuovo verso Harry, sembrava disperato tanto quanto lui.  
Harry poi si avvicinò, giocherellando con l’orlo della sua camicia prima di sedersi. Il cuore di Louis smise completamente di battere, ogni cellula del suo corpo si focalizzò sul ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, e rabbrividì quando notò che lo sguardo del riccio cadde sulle sue labbra per una frazione di secondo. Inspirò profondamente e poté vedere uno sfarfallio nervoso negli occhi del più piccolo prima che Harry si piegasse in avanti e catturasse le sue labbra in un bacio.  
Era diverso, completamente diverso da quello che si erano scambiati in Malesia. Non era meno urgente, ma era decisamente più dolce e calmo. Le labbra del riccio si trascinarono lentamente su quelle di Louis, e la sua lingua sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore, accarezzandolo dolcemente.  
Louis inclinò la testa, aprendo la bocca per Harry, e fece quello che aveva voluto fare per tutta la notte – seppellì una mano nei riccioli del ragazzo. Il riccio lasciò andare un gemito delizioso, sospirando nel loro bacio e portò una mano sulla vita di Louis.  
Si tirarono indietro e, mentre Louis apriva gli occhi, vide le palpebre di Harry svolazzare, le pupille dilatate, gli occhi un po’ vitrei e più verdi del solito. Louis si leccò le labbra, catturando il gusto del riccio su di esse ed appoggiò la fronte contro quella del giovane.  
“Felice anno nuovo,” mormorò Harry.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che la magia sarebbe finita in un secondo. “Felice anno nuovo.”  
Prima che qualcuno di loro potesse dire altro, la gente tornò dentro e portò con sé rumori forti e chiacchiere eccitate. Harry si allontanò da lui, alzandosi in piedi per cadere poi tra le braccia di Perrie mentre Liam afferrava Louis da dietro, gettando le braccia intorno alle sue spalle.  
Dopo ciò, Louis perse completamente di vista Harry, continuando a chiedersi dove fosse finito, con chi stesse festeggiando, se per caso avesse baciato qualcun altro, se avesse ancora il suo sapore sulla lingua.  
Forse era stato tutto un sogno – di certo a lui sembrava così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sospirò stancamente, rannicchiandosi sul divano, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Niall. Barbara si era già addormentata, sepolta tra i cuscini del divano.  
Quasi tutti gli invitati erano già andati via. Erano rimasti soltanto loro, oltre a Perrie.  
“Perché non la porti di sopra?” Suggerì Louis. “Voi due potete dormire lì.”  
“Davvero?” Chiese Niall. “Possiamo chiamare un taxi.”  
“Sono quasi le sette del mattino, Niall. Vai a dormire un po’.” Louis indicò il piano di sopra, voltandosi poi verso Harry. “Tu e Perrie potete prendere la stanza degli ospiti, se non vi dispiace condividere il letto.”  
“Ci sta già dormendo Zayn lì,” lo informò Perrie. “Si sentiva abbastanza stanco prima e mi ha detto che andava a sdraiarsi lì.”  
“E non è più tornato,” commentò Louis. “Solita storia.”  
Il riccio guardò il maggiore, fissandogli le labbra mentre diceva qualcos’altro che non riuscì a capire. Riusciva a sentire ancora la morbidezza di quella bocca sulla sua, quelle labbra che si muovevano piano, languidamente e dolcemente.  
Probabilmente era stato sbagliato cedere a quel desiderio, ma Harry non riusciva proprio a rimpiangere il suo gesto. Aveva cercato di mantenere le distanze dopo quel bacio, ben consapevole del fatto che se si fosse avvicinato di nuovo a Louis, sarebbe finita di nuovo come prima, e cioè con le loro labbra unite in un altro bacio.  
Era complicato, perché Harry si sentiva ancora diffidente a riguardo, ma allo stesso tempo, ogni dannata fibra del suo corpo era attratta da Louis, e lo voleva in ogni modo possibile.  
Harry decise di tenere i rimpianti per dopo, per quando sarebbe stato abbastanza sobrio da riuscire a ragionare a mente lucida.  
“Ehi Haz,” disse Perrie, toccandogli la spalla. “Stai dormendo?”  
Il giovane scosse lentamente la testa. “Non ancora, ma quasi.”  
“Resteremo qui sul divano,” gli disse la ragazza.  
“Perché non vai a dormire di sopra nel letto, accanto a Zayn?” Chiese il riccio, accigliandosi un po’.  
“Il letto è abbastanza grande,” precisò Louis. “E poi Zayn dorme già. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Prendi il letto,” le ordinò Harry, mentre sentiva pian piano la stanchezza aumentare, così tanto che gli risultava difficile anche formulare delle frasi.  
“Okay,” si arrese la ragazza.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa per dormire?” Le domandò Louis. “Posso prestarti una maglietta ed una tuta, se vuoi.”  
Fu l’ultima cosa che Harry udì prima di vederli uscire dalla stanza, Niall dietro di loro con Barbara tra le sue braccia. Harry si liberò degli stivali ed aprì i bottoni della sua camicia, liberando la parte superiore del suo corpo prima di sbarazzarsi anche dei suoi jeans.  
Appoggiando la testa su uno dei cuscini del divano, era quasi riuscito ad addormentarsi quando venne di nuovo svegliato improvvisamente da qualcuno che pronunciava il suo nome. Spalancando gli occhi, trovò Louis davanti a sé con una spessa coperta tra le braccia, ed indossava solo un paio di boxer ed una maglietta sgualcita.  
“Spostati,” sussurrò. “Dobbiamo condividere.”  
Harry allora si spostò fino a colpire la parte posteriore del divano e Louis si sdraiò accanto a lui, appoggiando la coperta sui loro corpi. Un debole raggio di luce attraversò le finestre e senza pensarci nemmeno due volte, Harry si accoccolò contro il corpo del castano, nascondendo il viso tra i capelli di Louis ed inalando forte il suo profumo dolce.  
“Ehi, Haz,” mormorò il giovane, le dita che andarono a stringere dolcemente il suo polso.  
“Hm?” Disse lui, cercando di tenere a bada il sonno ancora per un po’.  
“Non è stata solo una fantasia da ubriaco, vero?” Chiese Louis, il pollice che accarezzava delicatamente il suo polso, proprio lì dove si poteva sentir pulsare il cuore.  
Il riccio voleva mentirgli, dire che era stato esattamente quello, un sogno. Sarebbe stato molto più facile da gestire se avessero finto che non fosse mai successo nulla tra di loro quella sera. Invece scosse la testa, il suo naso sfiorò la nuca di Louis. Non osò dire una parola.  
Aveva paura che, qualunque cosa avesse detto in quel momento, avrebbe distrutto la fragile pace che sentiva mentre giaceva lì insieme a Louis, stretto al suo corpo, con il petto che aderiva alla schiena del giovane. Voleva soltanto addormentarsi in questo modo e dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Louis sollevò il suo polso e premette un breve e delicato bacio appena sotto il palmo.  
“Dormi pure, amore.” Sussurrò.  
Harry si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo dell’altro e fece esattamente quello che gli aveva detto, chiuse gli occhi e cadde in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si svegliò da solo.  
Quando Harry si mise a sedere, grattandosi la testa, era completamente solo nell’ampio salotto, e la pallida luce del sole inondava il pavimento. Sfregandosi gli occhi, il riccio si guardò intorno e si ritrovò circondato da un casino di bottiglie vuote, bicchieri di plastica e piatti sporchi.  
La pesante coperta era scivolata sulla sua vita ed emise una risata quando riconobbe la stampa di Iron Man. Louis era un dannato bambino.  
Quando rabbrividì leggermente, Harry si rese conto che il suo torace era completamente nudo e per un secondo si fece prendere dal panico, i suoi occhi si posarono rapidamente sul tatuaggio sul suo braccio. Se ne era completamente dimenticato, aveva abbassato completamente la guardia la sera prima. E se Louis lo avesse visto?  
Con il cuore che batteva selvaggiamente nel petto, Harry afferrò la sua camicia dal pavimento e la indossò, non preoccupandosi di abbottonarla. Era sufficiente che la manica coprisse il suo braccio. Vestito così, si liberò della coperta e si alzò per dirigersi in cucina, con un martellio costante che batteva nelle tempie.  
Louis non era nemmeno lì. Invece, trovò Niall, Liam e Zayn seduti al tavolo, che stavano mangiando pancakes.  
“Ehi Harry. Buongiorno.” Liam lo vide per primo, facendo un cenno con la mano per salutarlo.  
“Buongiorno,” borbottò il riccio, sedendosi accanto a Niall.  
“Ecco a te,” disse Zayn, allungandogli un bicchiere d’acqua e due pillole.  
“La mia colazione ideale,” commentò ironicamente Harry prima di farsi scivolare in bocca le due pillole per poi ingurgitare tutta l’acqua nel bicchiere.  
“Sai dove ha dormito Louis?” Chiese Liam, spargendo del burro sui suoi pancakes.  
“Uhm,” balbettò Harry, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Apparirà come hai fatto tu, Liam.” Commentò Niall, per poi girarsi verso Harry e aggiungere “Barbara lo ha trovato nella vasca da bagno questa mattina.”  
Liam scrollò le spalle. “Era abbastanza comoda, in realtà.”  
Ridendo, Zayn scosse la testa. “Avresti potuto raggiungermi nella stanza degli ospiti.”  
La testa di Harry scattò in alto a quelle parole. “Dov’è Perrie?”  
“Stava ancora dormendo quando mi sono alzato,” il moro lanciò ad Harry un’occhiata, roteando gli occhi. “Non guardarmi così, Harry. Non è successo niente.”  
“Va bene,” mormorò, annuendo.  
“Il che ci lascia con un solo dubbio qui, e cioè dove sia scomparso Louis.” Osservò Liam.  
“È venuto nella sua camera da letto ed ha preso la coperta del letto con sé,” commentò Niall. “Credevo che avrebbe raggiunto Harry sul divano.”  
Sentendo le sue guance iniziare a scottare, Harry si alzò per riempire il suo bicchiere con dell’altra acqua.  
“Forse ha semplicemente lasciato la coperta ad Harry.” Disse Zayn.  
“No, è rimasto.” Disse loro Harry, senza girarsi. “È rimasto con me.”  
“Lo sapevo!” Gridò Niall, facendo squillare le orecchie del riccio.  
“Abbiamo soltanto condiviso il divano per dormire,” protestò Harry. “Ho condiviso il divano con te un milione di volte.”  
“Io non sono il tuo ex-ragazzo per cui hai continuato a struggerti per anni, però.”  
Zayn rise piano e stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta della terrazza si aprì e Louis entrò.  
Era avvolto in un maglione di lana ed una folta sciarpa, i capelli coperti da un berretto scuro. Aveva il naso rosso, le labbra pallide e sembrava completamente esausto. Harry voleva avvicinarsi a lui e abbracciarlo, scaldarlo baciando ogni centimetro del suo corpo, rimetterlo a dormire sussurrandogli parole dolci.  
Gli occhi blu del giovane vagarono sul suo torso; sembrava stesse osservano ogni più piccolo dettaglio della sua pelle pallida ed Harry si ricordò del tatuaggio. Strinse il braccio più vicino al suo petto, fissando Louis intensamente per cercare di trovare qualche indizio che gli facesse capire se Louis sapesse di esso o meno.  
“Dove sei stato?” Chiese Liam.  
“A fare alcuni tiri col pallone nel giardino sul retro,” rispose Louis con voce roca.  
“Ti eri annoiato a stare steso accanto ad Harry o cosa?” Scherzò Niall.  
La mascella di Louis si serrò e distolse lo sguardo da loro, guardando verso il basso, schiarendosi poi la voce. “Vado a farmi una doccia.”  
Tutti e tre i ragazzi si voltarono verso Harry quando Louis lasciò la cucina. Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio, Liam incrociò le mani sul ripiano del tavolo e Niall aveva uno sguardo comprensivo negli occhi.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” Chiese appunto il biondo.  
Harry si richiuse la camicia sul petto, sentendosi improvvisamente troppo esposto. “Perché presumi che abbia fatto qualcosa?”  
“Perché si comporta esattamente nello stesso modo in cui si comportava quando tu ci raggiungesti per la prima volta in tour.” Spiegò Liam.  
Proprio in quel momento, Barbara e Perrie entrarono in cucina, entrambe con un aspetto riposato e fresco, anche se indossavano i loro abiti della sera prima.  
“Buongiorno,” disse Perrie, sedendosi accanto a Zayn, il quale si alzò senza dire una parola per prenderle un piatto.  
Barbara occupò il posto lasciato precedentemente vuoto da Harry e rubò un pezzo dei pancakes di Niall. Il biondo non disse nulla, anzi si limitò a tagliare un altro pezzo da dare alla sua fidanzata.  
Liam continuava a guardare Harry in attesa ed il riccio deglutì a fatica. Harry pensò al bacio, a Louis che si incastrava perfettamente contro il suo corpo, alle labbra di Louis che si trascinavano sul suo polso.  
Non aveva fatto assolutamente _nulla_ che potesse turbarlo – tutto era semplicemente successo perché entrambi lo avevano voluto.  
“Chiamerò un taxi,” disse infine, tornando verso il salone.  
Meglio andarsene prima che Louis li raggiungesse dopo la doccia.  
Harry sentì gli guardi degli altri ragazzi sulla sua schiena ma non osò voltarsi. Invece, raccolse i suoi jeans dal pavimento e li indossò, prima di abbottonarsi la camicia. Cercò il suo cappotto all’ingresso, trovandolo sepolto sotto una pila di altri cappotti ed esitò sulla porta per un momento.  
Guardando le scale che portavano al piano di sopra dell’appartamento di Louis, ascoltò il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva. Immaginò Louis sotto il getto della doccia, i capelli bagnati ed appiccicati al viso, l’acqua che colava dal suo mento, che scorreva sulla curva della sua schiena, le gocce che si raccoglievano sulle sue spalle e nell’incavo delle sue clavicole.  
Utilizzava di sicuro uno shampoo a base di erbe – Harry aveva memorizzato il profumo del maggiore la notte scorsa.  
Perrie entrò nell’ingresso con aria preoccupata. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Harry la interruppe con una sola occhiata.  
“Il taxi sarà qui tra cinque minuti,” disse, aprendo la porta. “Ti aspetto fuori.”  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	11. Capitolo undici - Verità

** Empty Skies **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo undici - Verità.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                            **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poteva parlarne con Liam e Zayn - Louis sapeva che poteva parlare con i suoi amici di qualsiasi cosa. Lo avrebbero ascoltato, e poi Zayn gli avrebbe dato un buon consiglio su come risolvere la situazione, mentre Liam lo avrebbe abbracciato, accarezzandogli la schiena per tranquillizzarlo.  
Eppure, c’era solo una persona che avrebbe capito tutto quanto, che avrebbe compreso perché Louis non riusciva a sopportare tutto quello. C’era solo una persona che conosceva sia lui sia Harry così bene da potergli dire come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi.  
Era tardi, quasi mezzanotte, e Louis era appena rientrato da Los Angeles. Erano dovuti partire il giorno dopo la festa, il che non gli aveva permesso di rivedere il riccio e parlargli.  
Inoltre, anche il fatto che Harry se ne fosse andato da casa sua all’improvviso gli aveva fatto capire molto. Louis aveva inteso quel gesto in un unico modo: Harry non voleva parlare di quello che era successo. Non voleva parlare di loro due.  
Louis non avrebbe nemmeno saputo cosa dirgli, comunque. Si erano mandati alcuni messaggi, era sempre stato lui a fare il primo passo. Si erano scambiati parole prive di significato, messaggi semplici ed educati come ad esempio ‘ _Divertiti a casa,_ ’ oppure ‘ _Grazie per avermi invitato alla tua festa_ ,’ ed ancora ‘ _Divertiti a LA_.’ Nessuno di loro aveva menzionato il bacio o il fatto che avessero dormito abbracciati sul divano.  
Durante tutta la settimana trascorsa a Los Angeles, Louis non era stato in grado di pensare a nient’altro che al corpo del più piccolo accanto al suo, alle braccia del ragazzo strette intorno alla sua vita mentre respirava tranquillamente contro il suo collo, spedendogli brividi lungo tutto il corpo.  
Louis aveva passato quasi un’ora sveglio sul quel divano, a fissare il pallido sole invernale mentre Harry dormiva accanto a lui. Quando si era girato tra le braccia del ragazzo, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, aveva notato immediatamente l’espressione tranquilla e rilassata del più piccolo, le ciglia che toccavano dolcemente gli zigomi, le labbra leggermente socchiuse. Louis aveva passato un dito su di esse, ripensando a quando le aveva baciate.  
Era stato un piccolo shock quando Harry si era mosso, e Louis aveva rapidamente tirato via la mano, temendo di essere colto in flagrante. Il riccio, tuttavia, non si era svegliato. Si era avvicinato maggiormente a lui, una mano era scivolata sotto la sua maglietta, un ginocchio si era infilato tra le sue cosce.  
“Lou,” aveva mormorato sottovoce, mentre le dita gli sfioravano le costole.  
Era stata quella parola sussurrata che lo aveva fatto allontanare. Si era staccato dolcemente dal fianco dell’altro ragazzo, alzandosi dal divano. Il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente, gli martellava rumorosamente nelle orecchie ed in gola, facendolo sentire completamente fuori controllo.  
Harry, anche nel sonno, sapeva esattamente chi stava tenendo tra le braccia. La realizzazione di tutto ciò era stata come una doccia gelata, sentiva brividi in tutto il corpo, come se tutti i suoi organi interni si fossero congelati.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare, aspettarsi – cosa avrebbe dovuto _fare_?  
“Louis?”  
Si voltò rapidamente e vide Barbara avvicinarsi a lui. Le sorrise, cercando di mascherare le sue preoccupazioni.  
“Niall mi aveva detto che eravate a Los Angeles.” Gli disse la ragazza, aprendo la porta.  
“Uhm si, siamo tornati oggi. Niall è in casa?” Domandò Louis.  
Barbara annuì, sorridendo. “Certo, entra pure.”  
Louis la seguì all’interno, aspettando nel piccolo corridoio. Qualche secondo dopo, Niall uscì da una stanza e non appena lo vide gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa. “Louis, cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Ehi, Ni.” Rispose, sentendosi ad un tratto stanco e spossato. “Hai un momento?”  
Niall si voltò verso la fidanzata. “Babs, noi siamo in cucina.” Disse, prima di chiudere la porta per poi incamminarsi verso un’altra stanza della casa, facendo cenno a Louis di seguirlo.  
La cucina era molto piccola, con una minuscola finestra sopra il lavandino, ma era esattamente come Louis immaginava sarebbe stata la cucina di Niall. C’era una mensola con una collezione di bottiglie, oltre ad alcune foto attaccate al frigo che mostravano Niall e Barbara in vacanza, sempre sorridenti.  
“Vuoi un po’ di tè?”  
“Si, per favore.” Rispose Louis, sedendosi su una sedia in mezzo alla cucina.  
Niall mise il bollitore sul fuoco prima di accomodarsi di fronte a lui. “Presumo che tu sia qui per Harry.”  
“Si,” ammise Louis sottovoce. “Sto impazzendo Niall, non so cosa fare.”  
“Sei andato a letto con lui a Capodanno?” Domandò il biondo senza mezzi termini, incrociando le braccia.  
Il cuore di Louis sobbalzò soltanto all’idea di fare sesso con il riccio. “No, perché lo pensi?”  
“Perché Harry non sta messo meglio di te, amico, e non mi parla.” Aggiunse Niall. “Quindi, cosa è succeso?”  
“Ci siamo baciati,” rispose tranquillamente. “Mi ha baciato a mezzanotte.”  
Niall si alzò per riempire le tazze con l’acqua calda. “Cosi senza motivo?”  
Mordendosi un labbro nervosamente, Louis deglutì prima di continuare a raccontare. “Potrei averlo baciato io per primo, in Malesia.”  
“In Malesia?” Niall alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Così presto? Io sospettavo in Giappone.”  
“Ci ho provato Niall, te lo giuro, ho cercato di mantenere le distanze. Non volevo baciarlo, ma è successo.” Louis seppellì il viso tra le mani. “E poi il tour è finito, e ho dovuto cercare un modo per farlo restare vicino a me - non potevo tornare a vivere una vita in cui non conto niente per lui.”  
“Gli hai chiesto di essere amici.” Notò Niall, sedendosi di nuovo di fronte a lui e posando una tazza sul tavolo. “Harry me l’ha detto.”  
“Ho sbagliato tutto,” gemette Louis. “Pensavo che esere amici sarebbe stata la soluzione ideale, ma non posso farlo.”  
“Chi diavolo riesce a rimanere amico del suo ex, comunque?” Chiese Niall. “Non è possibile, vero?”  
“Penso che invece sia una cosa possibile, per alcune persone.” Sussurrò Louis con tono frustrato.  
“Le persone che non si sono lasciate in modo brusco, forse.” Niall picchiettò le dita contro il piano del tavolo. “Ma le persone che si sono spezzate il cuore a vicenda e hanno provato rancore per anni? Non possono farlo. Queste persone non posso restare amici, Louis.”  
“Non voglio perderlo di nuovo.” Dire la verità era estremamente liberatorio, come liberarsi di un pesante fardello.  
“Lo so, Lou.” Lo rassicurò l’amico. “Ma essere amici non è la soluzione, lo sai che tra voi due o è tutto o niente.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, trovando il biondo che lo stava già fissando a sua volta. “Non credo che mi concederebbe una seconda possibilità, è come se ci fosse un muro intorno a lui che non riesco ad abbattere.”  
Niall non rispose e gli lanciò semplicemente uno sguardo intenso.  
“Voglio lottare per lui Ni, davvero. Ma come posso fare? Non è nemmeno single, al momento.” Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli, scrollando le spalle, impotente. “Mi sento una persona orribile, perché di solito non incoraggio le persone a tradire. Non è quello che sono.”  
“Tradire?” Chiese Niall con tono confuso.  
Louis allacciò le sue dita sopra il tavolo, costringendosi a porre la fatidica domanda. “Sta insieme a Nick, vero?”  
“Ti sta ancora facendo credere questo?” Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quel bastardo, gli avevo detto di chiarire le cose.”  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo. “Cosa?”  
“Non sta insieme a Nick, in realtà non c’è mai stato, stava succedendo qualcosa tra loro ma non sono mai stati una vera coppia.”  
Louis ebbe bisogno di un momento per analizzare quello che aveva appena scoperto, un sapore amaro si depositò nella sua bocca. Sentiva la testa girare per le troppe informazioni. Harry gli aveva volutamente fatto credere di essere impegnato con qualcun altro, che non era disponibile e che Louis non aveva alcuna possibilità di riprovarci, e soprattutto che non voleva intraprendere una relazione o flirtare alle spalle del suo ragazzo.  
“Ma non lo ha negato quando eravamo insieme durante la cena di Natale.” Protestò Louis. “E anche alla mia festa, non ha detto una sola parola quando Aiden li ha definiti una coppia.”  
“Penso che, in parte, lui voglia ancora farti del mare e farti soffrire, Louis.” Mormorò il biondo, togliendo le bustine di tè dalle tazze. “Quel muro che hai menzionato, ricordi? Gli fa ancora male, una parte di lui probabilmente starà sempre male per ciò che vi è successo in passato.”  
“Deve esserci un modo per fargli cambiare idea e fargli credere di nuovo in me.”  
“Beh Louis, dovresti tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare tutte le tue decisioni.” Niall fece spallucce. “Penso che abbia paura che tu possa prendere un’altra decisione del genere e abbandonarlo.”  
“Non lo farei mai!” Esclamò Louis con veemenza, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo. “Avevo diciotto anni, Niall, ero giovane e stupido e non avevo idea di quello che stavo facendo. Lui che cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato nella mia stessa posizione? Come può essere così sicuro che non avrebbe fatto il mio stesso errore?”  
Dopo quell’affermazione, uno strano silenzio si instaurò tra loro e Niall sorseggiò il suo tè prima di prendere un profondo respiro.  
“Okay Louis, dal momento che lui non te lo dirà mai, te lo dirò io adesso.” Annunciò Niall con tono serio. “Harry è davvero troppo orgoglioso per dirtelo, ma se non lo scopri non potrai mai abbattere il suo muro.”  
Louis guardò l’amico con uno sguardo accigliato. “Cosa devi dirmi?”  
Niall posò la tazza, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul maggiore. “Aveva ricevuto l’offerta prima di te, Louis.” Spiegò il biondo. Il castano registrò quelle parole ma non riusciva a capirne il significato, così l’amico decise di continuare. “La Syco aveva contattato prima lui, chiedendogli di andare a Londra per un casting. Ha rifiutato senza pensarci due volte.”  
“È una bugia.” Sussurrò Louis con voce rotta.  
Niall scosse la testa. “Ho paura che sia tutto vero.”  
“Perché non me l’ha mai detto?” Il giovane sentì la nausea risalirgli lungo lo stomaco.  
“Perché tu hai avuto la sua stessa possibilità, Louis.” Rispose il biondo con un sorriso compassionevole sul volto. “Ma non hai scelto lui.”  
Le lacrime cominciarono a formarsi dentro i suoi occhi, li sentì bruciare negli angoli, minacciavano di fuoriuscire all’improvviso, così si alzò in piedi. Cercò disperatamente di calmarsi ma l’ansia stava invadendo tutto il suo corpo, aumentando di minuto in minuto.  
“Devo andare.” Disse infine, uscendo di corsa dalla cucina.  
“Lou!” Urlò Niall correndogli dietro. “Non puoi semplicemente-”  
“Si che posso farlo!” Esclamò Louis, aprendo la porta dell’appartamento, lanciò quindi un’ultima occhiata al biondo, vedendo la sua espressione indifesa e la preoccuazione nei suoi occhi.  
Sapeva - _capiva_ perché Harry non aveva voluto urlargli in faccia la verità. Non voleva fargli sapere che lui era stato soltanto la seconda scelta per la Syco. Era troppo buono per dirglielo.  
Eppure, Harry aveva chiesto a Louis di essere completamente onesto, aveva voluto sapere tutta la verità. Mentre lui si era arreso ed era diventato completamente vulnerabile raccontando ad Harry tutto ciò che sentiva, il riccio non aveva ritenuto necessario trattarlo con la stessa onestà.  
Harry lo aveva _preso in giro_ , e Louis non gli avrebbe permesso di averla vinta.  
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
 Con un sospiro profondo, Harry uscì dalla doccia, tamponandosi i capelli. L’acqua calda lo aveva fatto rilassare un po’, allentando i suoi muscoli crontratti.  
Completamento nudo, uscì dal bagno e accese il bollitore. Si grattò l’anca sbadigliando, nel mentre prese una tazza da uno scompartimento, aggiungendo all’interno una bustina di tè. Canticchiò tra sé e sé, godendosi la quiete intorno a lui.  
Essere da solo nell’appartamento, una volta ogni tanto, gli piaceva. Perrie era fuori con degli amici e sarebbe rimasta a dormire da Jade, dal momento che abitava vicino al locale in cui sarebbero andati. Harry poteva passare finalmente una nottata in tranquillità. Per tutta la giornata aveva scritto testi di canzoni con altre persone, quindi il suo programma era quello di rannicchiarsi sul letto di Perrie, guardare la televisione e bere il suo tè.  
Un forte bussare alla porta lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, ed aggrottò leggermente la fronte, guardando il suo corpo completamente nudo.  
Chi si presentava a casa sua a quell’ora? Era passata la mezzanotte ormai. Se era ancora una volta Niall per chiedergli del latte perché si era dimenticato di comprarlo da Tesco, Harry lo avrebbe ucciso, questa era la volta buona. Non potevano andare avanti in questo modo. Forse Perrie era tornata a casa dopo la serata con le amiche? Avrebbe avuto le sue chiavi però, riflettè Harry, mentre si precipitava nella sua camera per infilarsi dei pantaloni.  
I colpi alla porta ripresero, rapidi, forti, insistenti; chiunque fosse, sembrava impaziente di entrare, ed Harry si precipitò ad aprire. Non appena aprì la porta, rimase congelato sul posto quando si ritrovò Louis di fronte a sé. Il maggiore era senza fiato, con i capelli spettinati e le mani strette a pugno.  
“Tu!” Ringhiò Louis, entrando in casa e avvicinandosi al suo corpo per puntargli un dito contro il petto. “Come hai osato?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre confuso, la pelle che bruciava dove Louis lo stava toccando. “Louis,” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire con voce tremante.  
“Mi stai prendendo per il culo?” Sputò fuori Louis, spingendosi più vicino e fissandolo intensamente negli occhi. “Probabilmente ti sei fatto una grassa risata alle mie spalle per tutto questo tempo.”  
Con tocco esitante, Harry afferò il braccio del maggiore e lo tirò all’interno dell’appartamento per poter chiudere la porta, poi fece un passo indietro, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra di loro. “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Su quante cose mi hai mentito?” Domandò Louis. “Se non riesci nemmeno a capire a cosa mi sto riferendo?”  
“Non ho-”  
“Non hai mentito?” Finì il castano per lui. “Allora perché mi hai fatto credere che stessi insieme a Nick Grimshaw? Con quello stronzo di Nick Grimshaw tra tutte le persone presenti sulla faccia della terra! Sai quanto mi ha fatto male vederlo mentre ti _toccava_?”  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò a quella rivelazione. “Non ti ho mai detto che stavamo insieme.”  
“Fottiti, Harry.” Ringhiò Louis. “Sapevi molto bene quello che stavi facendo.”  
Lo sapeva - certo che lo sapeva. Era stata una mossa da stupidi, da codardi, ed Harry ne era consapevole. Aveva usato Nick per ferire Louis, il che lo rendeva una persona stronza e doppiogiochista.  
“Lou,” disse piano, allungando una mano.  
“E hai davvero pensato-” Louis tacque di colpo, spalancando gli occhi, il respiro spezzato. Fissò intensamente il braccio di Harry e mise su uno sguardo sconvolto e incredulo.  
Harry ritirò velocemente la mano e premette il braccio contro il petto. Il danno ormai era stato fatto, però. Louis aveva visto il tatuaggio. Come un fulmine, la mano del maggiore scattò in avanti e afferrò di nuovo il suo braccio, le dita affondarono nella carne. Erano fredde, eppure Harry sentì la pelle andare completamente a fuoco, bruciare proprio nel punto in cui Louis lo stava toccando.  
“Stai scherzando?” Sibilò Louis, sfiorando con il pollice quell _Hi!_ sul suo bicipite. Gli occhi del maggiore si spostarono nuovamente sui suoi, erano di un blu intenso e molto, molto arrabbiati, freddi e pericolosi. “Mi fai credere che sei fidanzato, non mi racconti dell’offerta che hai ricevuto anni fa – ma questo. Come puoi mentirmi su _questo_?”  
Harry aveva voglia di piangere, sentiva la gola secca, il cuore stringersi nel petto. Non riusciva a sopportare gli occhi accusatori di Louis su di sé, non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che fosse tutta colpa _sua_ il fatto che Louis sembrasse così ferito. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Non volevo che tu lo sapessi.” Balbettò infine, incapace di guardare l’altro ragazzo negli occhi.  
“Ci sono molte cose che volevi che io non sapessi, o sbaglio?” Esclamò Louis, tirando via la mano e portandosela al viso. “Non posso crederci, probabilmente hai riso di me per tutto questo tempo, soddisfatto della tua vendetta.”  
Harry scosse la testa lentamente. “Louis, non è così.”  
Louis si voltò, passandosi ripetutamente una mano tra i capelli. “Niall mi ha detto che hai ricevuto l’offerta prima di me, anni fa.”  
“Ho rifiutato.” Rispose Harry. Non capiva cosa volesse sapere Louis a riguardo.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
Scrollando le spalle, il riccio fissò la schiena del maggiore, le spalle accasciate, la vita stretta. Sembrava così piccolo.  
“Non era importante, avrei rifutato in ogni caso. Che importanza aveva?” Harry fece un respiro profondo, toccandosi le mani nervosamente.  
“Forse ti avrei incoraggiato ad accettare,” mormorò Louis, continuando a non guardarlo negli occhi. “Forse avresti dovuto essere tu quello che-”  
“No.” Intervenne Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Non allora. Non ero pronto, e non era quello che volevo.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Volevi solo me.” Disse infine, ed Harry fece fatica a capire le parole dell’altro perché stava le aveva sussurrate piano.  
Ma riuscì a percepirle, ed il suo cuore affondò. Perché era vero. Harry in quel tempo non voleva nient’altro se non Louis. “Si,” rispose. “Volevo soltanto te.”  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo.” Aggiunse Louis con una voce densa di emozioni. Quando si voltò, Harry riuscì a vedere il blu intenso dei suoi occhi lucidi. Istintivamente fece un passo verso il maggiore, allungando una mano. Louis però la schiaffeggiò via. “Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, avresti dovuto farlo...”  
“Non era importante-”  
“Era fottutamente importante!” Esclamò Louis. “Io ero solo la seconda scelta Harry, e tu lo sapevi, lo hai saputo tutto questo tempo. Mentre mi chiedevi di essere dannatamente onesto con te, tu hai continuato a _mentirmi_!”  
Harry si morse un labbro e spostò lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
Louis singhiozzò – _singhiozzò_ sul serio – ed Harry non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. “E per di più mi hai detto che ti eri tolto quel fottuto tatuaggio. Sai quanto mi ha fatto male? Puoi immaginare come ci si sente? E pensare che ho pianto per questo - vaffanculo, Harry.”  
Ogni parola lo colpiva come se fosse una lama, ed Harry sapeva che se le meritava, sapeva che era stata tutta colpa sua. Era consapevole che Louis si sarebbe infuriato se avesse scoperto che lui aveva mentito. Non aveva pensato che facesse così male, comunque.  
“Hai smesso di guardarmi stare male mentre mi prendevi in giro?” Disse Louis con tono amaro. “Mentre ero così _maledettamente innamorato_ per vedere la realtà delle cose, tu ridevi di me di nascosto, pianificando la tua prossima mossa.”  
Harry fissò il pavimento, improvvisamente sentì freddo, il suo corpo era gelido. Avvertì la pelle d’oca sulle braccia e tutto ciò che rimbombava nella sua testa era la parola _innamorato_ che si ripeteva nella sua testa, rimbalzando sulle pareti del suo cranio.  
“Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, no?” Domandò Louis sull’orlo della disperazione. “Sono stato onesto con te, e mi dispiace non poter rimediare in qualche modo a quello che ti ho fatto in passato, non posso tornare indietro. Ma ho provato a farmi perdonare, Harry, ci ho provato sul serio. Volevo una seconda possibilità.”  
Alzando gli occhi, Harry trovò Louis che lo fissava. Sul suo viso scorse rabbia, disperazione e qualcos’altro, qualcosa di dolce e vulnerabile allo stesso tempo.  
“Perché non mi hai detto subito che non mi avresti dato una seconda possibilità?” Continuò a domandare il maggiore fissandolo intensamente. “Mi hai baciato per umiliarmi?”  
Tutto questo era troppo. Qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzò proprio in quel momento, mandando in frantumi il suo cuore, liberando una rabbia dentro di lui che si diffuse pian piano in tutto il suo corpo, facendogli sentire improvvisamente caldo.  
“Smettila,” esclamò agitato. “Sai che non è vero niente di quello che stai dicendo.”  
Louis sembrava sconfitto. “Mi hai detto che avevi _tolto_ il tatuaggio, Harry.”  
“Perché tu mi hai fottutamente _spezzato_ il cuore!” Gli ricordò lui.  
“E tu hai spezzato il mio quando mi hai fatto credere che mi avresti perdonato,” ribattè Louis. “Preferivo essere tuo amico che tornare a fare finta di non conoscerti. Non hai mai voluto nemmeno provarci, vero?”  
“Ci ho provato, cazzo, ci ho provato.”  
“Ma tu non lo _volevi_ sul serio,” continuò Louis, alzando le mani. “Mi hai semplicemente _preso in giro_ , è così che tratti i tuoi _amici_?”  
Harry perse la testa e poggiò le mani sulle spalle del maggiore per spingerlo contro il muro. “Non siamo amici Louis, non siamo mai stati _amici_ noi due.”  
Prima che Harry potesse capire quello che stava succedendo, sentì le labbra di Louis sulle sue, i loro corpi premuti insieme, il cuore dell’altro che batteva selvaggiamente contro il suo petto. Le loro lingue si incontrarono fameliche ed Harry inclinò la testa per avvicinarsi maggiormente e succhiargli le labbra, smorzando il suo gemito disperato.  
Spinse un ginocchio tra le cosce di Louis e lo afferrò per i fianchi, tirandolo contro il suo sesso, continuando a mordere incessantemente il labbro inferiore del maggiore. Harry si rese conto improvvisamente che stava facendo tutto lui, che Louis teneva i palmi delle mani appiattiti contro il muro alle sue spalle, un’espressione sconvolta sul volto mentre lo fissava con gli occhi semichiusi.  
Con una mossa repentina, Harry fece voltare Louis e spinse la fronte dell’altro contro il muro, avvicinandosi alla sua schiena. Lasciò cadere stancamente la fronte sulla spalla del maggiore, mordendolo dolcemente per impedirsi di saltare addosso al cantante.  
“Volevo davvero quel bacio,” sussurrò, respirando affannosamente, la voce attutita dalla spalla di Louis. “E volevo quello in Malesia. Volevo baciarti anche quando ero così arrabbiato con te da non volerti più vedere. Volevo baciarti anche quando mi hai detto che volevi essere onesto con me.”  
Louis rabbrividì contro di lui, ma a parte quello restò completamente immobile.  
“Volevo baciarti quando avevi i fiocchi di neve incastrati tra le ciglia e mi hai chiesto di essere semplicemente amici.” Aggiunse Harry, ingabbiando Louis tra le braccia. Scosse leggermente la testa, respirando l’odore di shampoo alle erbe e di colonia del maggiore.  
“Cazzo Lou,” aggiunse, alzando la testa. “Non riuscirei mai ad essere soltanto un tuo _amico_.”  
Louis si voltò lentamente, evitando accuratamente di toccarlo. Harry fece un passo indietro per osservare l’espressione del maggiore – occhi spalancati, labbra leggermente socchiuse. Il respiro di Louis era pesante e quando il riccio si avvicinò di nuovo, sentì la lana morbida del maglione dell’altro accarezzargli la pelle nuda del petto, solo in quel momento realizzò che non stava indossando nulla.  
Gli occhi di Louis si spostarono immediatamente verso le sue labbra, consapevole di quello che stava a significare quel gesto. Sollevò una mano, passando lentamente un dito sui suoi addominali, sul suo petto, fino ad arrivare alla sua mascella. I loro sguardi si incontrarono quando il dito di Louis si fermò vicino alla sua bocca.  
“Per favore.” Sussurrò Louis.  
Quello era il permesso di cui lui aveva bisogno per continuare. Si avvicinò bruscamente a Louis, reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio duro e possessivo. Trascinò i denti sul labbro inferiore del maggiore e Louis, invece, premette le dita contro il suo collo, come se volesse provare a sentire il suo battito in quel determinato punto. Infine, Louis mosse le dita per afferrare i suoi riccioli ribelli, ed Harry inclinò la testa per approfondire il bacio.  
Non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva a pensare in modo coerente mentre la lingua del maggiore danzava con la sua. Harry spinse maggiormente Louis contro il muro, afferrò i fianchi dell’altro e li avvicinò ai suoi. Louis ansimò dolcemente sulla sua bocca, doveva essere in grado di sentire il sesso di Harry farsi duro man mano che passavano i minuti.  
Certo che lo sentiva - Harry non indossava nulla tranne un paio di boxer stretti. Non aveva nulla che potesse nascondere come si sentiva in quel momento, cosa gli stavano procurando i tocchi del cantante.  
Si tirò un po’ indietro, mordendo il labbro di Louis prima di lasciarlo andare definitivamente. Entrambi cercarono di riprendere fiato ed Harry percepì il petto dell’altro espandersi contro il suo. Louis aveva inclinato la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra gonfie e rosse, lucide per tutti i baci che si erano scambiati. Harry sollevò un dito per farlo passare sulla bocca del maggiore, estasiato dell’immagine che aveva di fronte agli occhi.  
Mentre Louis apriva la bocca per passare dolcemente la lingua sul suo dito, Harry fece scorrere l’altra mano tra i loro corpi fino ad aprire il bottone dei jeans del maggiore. Louis spalancò gli occhi, guardandolo intensamente, ed il riccio percepì che era molto teso quando infilò finalmente una mano all’interno, facendo scorrere le dita sulla base del suo cazzo.  
Non era familiare - anche se Louis era l’unica persona che Harry avesse mai toccato in quel modo intimo, era strano rifarlo dopo quasi quattro anni. Ogni nervo di Harry era teso, vibrante di eccitazione e paura allo stesso tempo.  
Louis non sembrava essersene accorto, però. Succhiò più forte il suo pollice e gemette subito dopo. Le unghie del maggiore stavano scavando nella sua carne, appena sopra i fianchi, ed Harry inclinò la testa per attaccare la bocca sul collo del ragazzo di fronte a sè.  
“Cazzo, si.” Borbottò Louis, stringendogli riccioli e spingendo i fianchi in avanti. “Harry...”  
Harry, sentendo quel gemito, perse la testa, e sfilò rapidamente i jeans a Louis insieme alle mutande. La sua mano era asciutta, troppo asciutta per accarezzare adeguatamente il cazzo del maggiore, e perse la pazienza. La mano di Louis, invece, stava tastando il suo sedere, le dita che scivolarono sotto il bordo dei boxer per sfiorare la pelle nuda. Harry si divincolò leggermente, con impazienza, e Louis in quel momento capì il suggerimento, spingendo la stoffa dei boxer lungo le sue gambe fino a farli cadere ai suoi piedi.  
Louis indossava ancora il maglione, ma a Harry non poteva importare di meno. Sollevò Louis da terra, le mani ferme sulle sue cosce, e lo schiacciò contro il muro con il suo stesso peso. Louis intrecciò le gambe nel basso della sua schiena, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi quando i loro sessi strusciarono insieme, incastrati tra i loro corpi. Louis continuò a muoversi leggermente, provando a mantenere l’attrito nelle loro parti basse, ed Harry emise alcuni respiri soffocati, le unghie che affondavano nella parte inferiore delle cosce del maggiore.  
“Piccolo, dai.” Sussurrò Louis senza fiato.  
Harry sollevò la testa, trovando Louis che già lo fissava. Era davvero bello, le labbra socchiuse, un gemito che sfuggiva da esse ogni volta che le loro lunghezze si scontravano nel modo giusto. Louis gli prese il viso tra le mani e si chinò per lasciargli un altro lungo bacio.  
Harry si perse totalmente, si scagliò contro il corpo dell’altro, spingendolo con forza contro il muro grazie ai suoi fianchi, continuando a muoversi velocemente per far strusciare insieme le loro erezioni dure. Louis ansimò nella sua bocca, il bacio si era trasformato in loro due che ansimavano disperatamente l’uno addosso all’altro.  
Harry sentì le ginocchia deboli, minacciavano di farlo cadere a terra, fino a quando una delle mani di Louis accarezzò dolcemente il suo petto fino a scivolare poi verso il basso per afferrare saldamente il suo cazzo. Con il pollice, Louis prese lo sperma che fuoriusciva dal suo sesso e lo sparse per tutta la sua lunghezza, muovendo la mano su e giù svariate volte. Infine aprì la mano e ruppe il loro bacio per spostare lo sguardo in basso, in mezzo ai loro corpi uniti.  
Le dita del maggiore si strinsero velocemente attorno ai loro sessi uniti, accarezzandoli insieme; Harry potè sentire il pulsare del sesso dell’altro ragazzo contro il suo. Louis stava lottando per riuscire a masturbarli entrambi contemporaneamente, la sua mano tuttavia era troppo piccola e le dita troppo corte.  
“Lou.” Gemette Harry, spingendo nuovamente Louis contro il muro, assicurandosi che il maggiore non perdesse la presa sui loro cazzi. Il riccio lo aveva sbattuto davvero pesantemente contro il muro, ed aveva paura di avergli fatto male, ma il cantante, tuttavia, non sembrava aver percepito dolore e continuò imperterrito a masturbarli. Harry si portò una mano alla bocca per leccarsi il palmo, prima di avvolgerlo intorno ai loro cazzi.  
La bocca di Louis si spalancò all’istante in un gemito silenzioso, ed il più piccolo lo guardò estasiato mentre aumentava il ritmo delle stoccate. Il maggiore aveva deciso di mantenere le dita sopra la punta del suo membro, premendo il pollice sulla sua fessura.  
“Harry,” disse Louis con voce strozzata, alzando la testa. Harry incontrò la bocca dell’altro ragazzo per lasciargli un lungo e intenso bacio. “Haz.” Ansimò di nuovo Louis sulla sua bocca, muovendo i fianchi in sincrono con i suoi.  
Venne con un lungo gemito, rompendo il loro bacio e seppellendo la faccia contro il suo collo, il corpo cosparso di brividi. Il seme caldo di Louis gocciolava sul suo stomaco e sulla sua mano. Usando il liquido come lubrificante, continuò a masturbarli entrambi, anche dopo che Louis si accasciò esausto tra le sue braccia. Louis sospirò profondamente, poi afferrò il lobo del suo orecchio tra i denti e lo morse dolcemente.  
“Sei ancora così bello quando sei eccitato.” Sussurrò con voce sensuale al suo orecchio. Intanto con un dito cominciò a spalmare lo sperma sopra i suoi addominali, accarezzandogli la pelle.  
Harry sentì l’orgasmo arrivare come se fosse un’onda, ma non fu veloce. Anzi, arrivò lentamente e si propagò in tutto il suo corpo, raggiungendo ogni singola cellula. La sua vista divenne sfocata, le dita si intorpidirono e sentì un rumore bianco costante nelle orecchie.  
Quando ritornò alla realtà, sentì Louis accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli e lasciargli un bacio sul collo. Il maglione del maggiore era umido, la pelle di Harry appiccicosa e sudata. Si sentì improvvisamente esausto e senza forze, le ginocchia gli tremarono.  
“Stai attento, piccolo.” Mormorò Louis.  
Harry circondò con un braccio la vita del maggiore e lentamente si accasciò sulle ginocchia. Sospirò di sollievo, strofinando il naso contro il corpo dell’altro per annusare il suo odore, tenendolo stretto a sé. Le gambe di Louis erano leggermente spostate verso l’alto, avvolte intorno alla sua vita, in modo che il sedere appoggiasse sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Questo non ha risolto nulla.” Osservò Harry, ancora senza fiato.  
“Non proprio. Ma almeno ce lo siamo tolti di mezzo.”  
Il riccio sorrise leggermente, alzando la testa per guardare il maggiore. Appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla guancia di Louis, scrutando il suo viso. L’altro ragazzo sembrava completamente rilassato e per una volta non provò nessun senso di colpa, nessun riampianto e nessun dolore.  
Harry afferò l’orlo del maglione di Louis e glielo sfilò dalla testa. Il maggiore alzò le braccia senza protestare e lasciò che il riccio lo spogliasse, così che fossero entrambi nudi.  
“Voglio farlo ancora.” Confessò Harry, fissando intensamente il viso di Louis.  
Louis sorrise, stringendo le gambe attorno al suo corpo. “Siamo in due a volerlo.”  
Espirando piano, Harry si spostò, cercando di mettersi più comodo. “Forse possiamo fare il prossimo round sul mio letto.”  
“Forse possiamo fare un riposino prima?” Suggerì Louis, con tono speranzoso.  
“Si, va bene.” Harry spostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto dell’altro, chinandosi di nuovo per lasciargli un bacio. Louis aprì immediatamente la bocca per cercare la sua lingua.  
“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te,” disse tranquillamente Louis, le dita aggrovigliate con le sue. “Non pensare che il sesso mi faccia dimenticare tutto il resto, non ci riuscirai.”  
Harry appoggiò la fronte contro quella del maggiore, con un ghigno sarcastico sul viso. “Credo che abbiamo molto di cui parlare, Lou.”  
“Lo so, e dobbiamo farlo per bene, questa volta.”  
“Si.” Sussurrò Harry. Stavano davvero provando a sistemare le cose. Percepì qualcosa di caldo scorrergli nelle vene, lento e denso come miele.  
“Hai usato lo shampoo di Perrie, per caso?” Chiese casualmente Louis, annusando la sua spalla prima di lasciargli un bacio.  
“Ha uno shampoo alla fragola, mi piace.” Rispose lui.  
“Hm,” mormorò Louis, appoggiando la guancia sul suo petto. “Anche a me piace.”  
“Ehi, non addormentarti qui!” Lo avvertì, pizzicando la vita di Louis. “Non ti porterò a letto.”  
“Speravo che lo facessi.”  
Harry scosse la testa ma non si mosse dal pavimento. Invece, continuava a dondolare i loro corpi avanti e indietro, sentendo il battito del cuore di Louis contro il suo. Louis fece scorrere le dita su e giù lungo il suo fianco nudo, toccandogli le costole e sfiorandogli dolcemente la pelle. Dopo qualche minuto, Harry decise di districarsi dal maggiore per poi afferarlo saldamente sotto le cosce.  
“Tieniti.” Esclamò, e Louis quindi avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo.  
Sembrava tutto così nuovo, il modo in cui Louis si stava aggrappando al suo corpo, il modo in cui voleva che Harry si prendesse cura di lui. Mentre si alzava in piedi, Harry notò che il maggiore strinse la presa sul suo corpo, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui, come se stesse cercando di diventare un tutt’uno con lui. Non aveva mai visto questo aspetto di Louis, ma gli piaceva.  
Harry entrò nella sua camera e appoggiò delicatamente Louis sul letto prima di andare verso l’armadio per cercare dei boxer da indossare. Esitò un secondo prima di voltarsi verso il maggiore e chiedere. “Um... dormi nudo adesso? O ne vuoi un paio anche tu?”  
C’erano così tante cose che non sapeva dell’altro ragazzo. L’uomo di fronte a lui era qualcuno che conosceva bene, sotto certi aspetti, ma allo stesso tempo era così diverso dalla persona con cui era stato anni prima. Harry non sapeva come comportarsi.  
Louis sorrise, scuotendo la testa e prendendo un paio di boxer. “Ancora no, preferisco restare vestito.”  
Harry allora gli allungò i boxer e sollevò il piumone, strisciando all’interno del letto. Guardò Louis infilarsi i boxer che gli aveva dato prima di coricarsi, e lui fece lo stesso. Per un momento rimasero immobili, c’era così tanto spazio tra i loro corpi che avrebbe potuto starci una terza persona. Poi, Louis allungò una mano per prendere la sua, portandosi il polso alla bocca per lasciargli un bacio.  
Harry si avvicinò al maggiore, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e chiudendo gli occhi. Louis sospirò, spingendo delicatamente una gamba tra quelle del riccio e accovacciandosi contro il suo corpo, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile quando il riccio gli baciò la fronte.  
Le dita di Louis erano ancora strette attorno al suo polso quando cadde nel mondo dei sogni.  
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
 Louis non aveva idea di dove fosse non appena si svegliò.  
La luce del sole gli colpì gli occhi, rendendo difficile aprirli, così si girò e si mise a sedere, ispezionando la stanza circostante. Aveva bisogno dei suoi vestiti, il cellulare per chiamare Alberto prima di-  
Un accenno di fragola tra le lenzuola lo riportò alla realtà, ogni ricordo della notta appena passata gli ritornò alla mente. Le labbra di Harry, il suo sapore, le sue mani - e se chiudeva gli occhi Louis riusciva ancora a sentire tutto questo. Inoltre, si erano detti tante parole, e quelle probabilmente erano la cosa più importante.  
 _Ha ricevuto l’offerta prima di te_ , le parole di Niall continuavano a rimbombare nella sua testa.  
Nella stanza accanto sentì dei rumori e una voce dolce che canticchiava una canzone. Rannicchiandosi contro il cuscino, Louis restò sdraiato a letto ad ascoltare. Non conosceva quella canzone, quindi suppose che fosse il nuovo singolo di Harry, forse una canzone che aveva scritto recentemente per il nuovo album.  
E se Harry avesse cambiato idea? E se Louis non ne valesse la pena ed il riccio decidesse di dedicarsi soltanto alla sua carriera? Ne aveva tutto il diritto, aveva tutte le ragioni per voler dedicarsi alla carriera più che a lui. Dopotutto, lui non aveva mai capito fino a che punto Harry si fosse sentito ferito dal suo gesto. Adesso che lo sapeva, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come il ragazzo potesse perdonarlo.  
Dormire con Harry era stato meraviglioso, ma alla lunga non avrebbe risolto nulla. C’erano state bugie, cattive intenzioni, odio e dolore. Nessuna di queste cose era passata dopo quello che era successo la notte scorsa.  
Louis notò in quel momento che la voce di Harry si era fermata, poi la porta si aprì all’improvviso. Si tirò il piumone fino al mento e vide Harry entrare nella camera. Quando lo sguardo del riccio cadde su di lui, sorrise leggermente.  
“Avevo paura che fossi morto.” Commentò Harry.  
“Avresti potuto svegliarmi.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Indossava un maglione con una renna, oltre a dei pantaloni della tuta grigi. Louis voleva coccolarlo, rubare un po’ del suo calore - o forse rubargli semplicemente il maglione.  
“Va bene così,” lo rassicurò il riccio. “Hai avuto una lunga settimana, non ero sicuro se avessi degli impegni oggi oppure no.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “No, oggi sono libero.”  
“Bene,” mormorò Harry, giocando con le corde dei suoi pantaloncini. “Ho preparato la colazione.”  
Tutta la situazione era così imbarazzante, e Louis non voleva che lo fosse. Voleva che tutto fosse nuovamente come la notte appena passata, perché era così difficile essere pienamente rilassati attorno ad Harry?  
“Haz, ascolta,” iniziò Louis, non era sicuro nemmeno lui di quello che voleva dire al più piccolo. “Posso andarmene se preferisci.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre con uno sguardo accigliato. “Vorresti andartene via?”  
“No.” Rispose immediatamente, scuotendo la testa.  
“Bene, perché mi hai promesso di parlare. E del sesso.” Aggiunse Harry con un ghigno. Si alzò e si diresse verso la sedia dove aveva ripiegato i suoi vestiti. “Fa un po’ freddo fuori, probabilmente è meglio se ti rivesti.”  
Louis rotolò fuori dal letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli disordinati. “Preferirei fare una doccia, se per te va bene.”  
“Certo, posso-”  
“Dopo la colazione, però.” Disse Louis afferrando il maglione del riccio e attirandolo verso di sé. Allungò una mano verso quella di Harry per prenderla tra le sue. Con calma si avvicinò alla faccia del più piccolo e sussurrò un “Grazie,” direttamente sulle sue labbra, stringendo la sua mano.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo e si allontanò di un passo prima di allacciare le loro dita insieme e trascinarlo verso la cucina.  
Harry aveva apparecchiato la tavola con piatti e tazze, il cibo aveva un odore fantastico; Louis sospettò che provenisse dalla padella ancora sul fuoco. La radio era accesa e trasmetteva un’allegra canzone pop, ed attraverso la finestra Louis riusciva a vedere dei bambini giocare nel campetto da calcio dietro casa.  
Uno dei ragazzini calciò la palla sopra la testa di un altro e rimbalzò sull’enorme cartellone, lasciando una macchia di fango sopra la mano della ragazza nella foto che stava provando ad acchiappare un uccellino. _Alcune cose sono destinate a restare libere_. Lesse Louis sul cartellone.  
“Tè?” Domandò il riccio dietro di lui.  
Louis si voltò, guardando Harry versare l’acqua nelle tazze. Il più piccolo riportò il bollitore sulla cucina, lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“Ti amo, Harry.” Sussurrò Louis, sentendo il sangue scorrere un po’ troppo velocemente nelle sue vene, come se fosse vino inebriante.  
Harry posò lentamente il bollitore e lo guardò intensamente. Con pochi passi si avvicinò a lui, fermandosi a pochi centimentri dal suo corpo. Infine sospirò piano e disse. “Quindi parleremo di tutto questo prima di colazione?”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. Sebbene sapesse che Harry non glielo avrebbe mai detto indietro, sentì i nervi a fior di pelle ed il cuore scoppiare in mille pezzi.  
“Ho soltanto bisogno che tu lo sappia.” Disse semplicemente, scrollando le spalle.  
“L’hai detto anche ieri,” sottolineò Harry, e per una volta Louis non riuscì a capire i pensieri e lo stato d’animo dell’altro ragazzo. “Che sei innamorato di me.”  
“Lo sono davvero.” Louis alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del riccio, non avendo nessun timore a fargli vedere quello che provava. “Non importa cosa succederà dopo, Harry, lo accetterò e basta. Sono serio.”  
Harry rimase un attimo in silenzio, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. “Perché pensi che non voglia tutto questo?” Domandò quindi il riccio, e adesso il giovane riuscì a percepire le sue emozioni. Era turbato e nervoso.  
“Io- non lo so,” rispose. “Hai appena iniziato la tua carriera e ovviamente non sarà una passeggiata, abbiamo molto su cui lavorare e forse non vuoi impegnarti con qualcuno o avere il tempo di-”  
“Sta’ zitto.” Intervenne Harry, quindi si voltò per prendere di nuovo il bollitore e versare l’acqua calda nella seconda tazza. “Ancora non capisci.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, non capendo la situazione. Voleva soltanto che Harry si voltasse verso di lui e gli sorridesse, come quando era entrato in camera per svegliarlo qualche minuto prima. Come aveva fatto a rompere quel minimo di conforto che erano riusciti a trovare grazie alla notte appena passata insieme? Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente tenere la bocca chiusa, ma alla fine tutte queste cose sarebbe lo stesso uscite fuori, prima o poi.  
“Cosa non capisco?”  
Harry sospirò e si voltò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “Hai sbagliato quando hai detto che non ho bisogno di te, Louis. Perché non è così. Ho ancora bisogno di te.”  
“Penso che tu te la sia cavata alla grande senza di me,” replicò il castano. “Guardati, sei venuto a Londra e hai fatto tutto da solo, sei riuscito ad impressione le persone giuste, le tue canzoni sono fantastiche Harry, diventerai famoso, ne sono sicuro.”  
Harry rise senza allegria, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Cazzo, Louis, ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?”  
Louis fece una smorfia, chiedendosi cosa avesse detto di sbagliato. “Ma tu non-”  
“Non è questo di cui ho bisogno,” disse lentamente il riccio. “Non è mai stato così, non ho bisogno di te per scrivere canzoni o per la mia fottutissima carriera, o per darmi qualche spinta e presentarmi le persone giuste. Ho bisogno di _te_ , Louis,” Harry alzò le mani in aria e iniziò a gesticolare. “Ho bisogno di te per me stesso. Non è più come anni fa quando non _potevo_ fare a meno di te, ora riuscirei benissimo a stare senza te, ma ti voglio al mio fianco. Perché non lo capisci?”  
Louis lo fissò senza fiatare, le parole di Harry stavano raggiungendo pian piano il suo cervello. “Hai bisogno di me per te stesso?”  
“Devo ripeterlo per fartelo capire?” Esclamò Harry, alzando le mani. “È così difficile da comprendere, Louis?”  
Anche se avesse voluto rispondere, Louis non riuscì a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
Harry sembrò prenderlo come un suggerimento per continuare a parlare. “Voglio solo svegliarmi accanto a te ogni volta che posso. Voglio tornare a Londra dopo il mio tour radiofonico e venire direttamente nel tuo appartamento così che tu possa prenderti cura di me. Voglio volare verso posti lontani per vederti anche solo per un giorno, voglio parlarti dei miei problemi e delle mie paure, di cosa mi rende felice, e voglio che tu mi dica tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa. Perché è questo quello che fanno le coppie, Louis, dannazione.”  
Harry espirò rumorosamente, come se si sentisse finalmente sollevato dopo aver detto tutto quello che pensava. Gli occhi del riccio si fissarono su di lui, e Louis si sentì attratto irrimedialmente da quel verde intenso.  
Prima che riuscisse anche solo a dire una parola, sentì l’ansia inondargli il corpo, facendolo quasi soffocare. Le lacrime si radunarono intorno ai suoi occhi, e il labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare vistosamente. Evitò lo sguardo del riccio perché no... _non_ avrebbe dovuto piangere davanti ad Harry.  
“Lou.” Disse dolcemente Harry, avvicinandosi a lui, la voce morbida nell’orecchio e le sue mani gentili che gli accarezzavano il braccio. “Cazzo Lou, non piangere.”  
“Non farlo, Harry.” Louis barcollò in avanti e avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo del più piccolo, nascondendo il viso nel petto di Harry.  
Harry allungò le braccia attorno al collo di Louis, sospirando profondamente tra i suoi capelli. “Non ho bisogno di te nello stesso modo in cui ne avevo bisogno anni fa, Louis.”  
Louis si immobilizzò, ricordandosi di quando aveva detto ad Harry che si era sentito soffocare dal fatto che il riccio avesse bisogno di lui per qualsiasi cosa. Non aveva ancora detto ad Harry che si era totalmente _sbagliato_ quella volta – Louis aveva soffocato Harry allo stesso modo, anche se probabilmente il ragazzo, a quel tempo, non se ne era nemmeno reso conto.  
“Eravamo troppo dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, Louis. Entrambi.” Disse Harry, accarezzando i muscoli tesi della sua schiena. “Non possiamo tornare come eravamo prima.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis trattenne il respiro, le dita che stringevano saldamente il maglione del riccio. _Entrambi_ , queste parole rimbalzarono contro le pareti del suo cervello.  
“Potrei vivere senza di te al mio fianco ed essere lo stesso felice, condurre una bella vita.” Harry fece una pausa e sfiorò con la punta delle dita la sua spalla. “Ma non voglio che sia così.”  
“Si,” sussurrò il castano, strofinandosi contro il corpo del riccio. “Nemmeno io voglio stare senza te.”  
“Allora non rendere le cose così complicate. Se vogliamo le stesse cose, possiamo risolvere i nostri problemi. È già un buon inizio.”  
“Ho paura di deluderti e ferirti di nuovo.” Mormorò Louis, stringendo ancora una volta le dita attorno al maglione del più piccolo.  
Harry lo spinse gentilmente lontano dal suo corpo, sollevando una mano per passarla tra i suoi capelli spettinati. “Se è questo che ti preoccupa, non riuscirai più a ferirmi così facilmente come anni fa,” disse con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Se lo fai però, non ti lascerò scappare questa volta.”  
“Non mi hai fatto proprio scappare l’ultima volta, vero?” Domandò Louis. Voleva dire di più, voleva far capire ad Harry tutto quello che aveva provato negli ultimi mesi. Ma era troppo, e non aveva idea da dove iniziare.  
“Nessuno dovrebbe passare una cosa del genere,” mormorò Harry, facendo spallucce.  
“Ci sono così tante cose che devi sapere.” Louis affondò la faccia contro il collo del riccio, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Non possiamo semplicemente far finta che non sia mai successo nulla. Voglio che funzioni, Harry.”  
“Non me ne dimenticherò, Lou, e non posso promettere che sarà tutto rose e fiori, ma non ti rinfaccerò mai ciò che è successo in passato. Lo abbiamo superato ormai, non è così?” Harry si sporse in avanti, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. “Mi fido di te, questa volta.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro. Harry gli sorrise dolcemente e Louis sentì il cuore perdere un battito, il respirò gli si spezzò in gola. Mosse lentamente la testa, sfregando il naso contro quello del riccio, e si mise a ridere divertito quando Harry ridacchiò piano.  
Proprio quando stava per far combaciare le loro bocche, la porta d’ingresso si aprì e Louis sobbalzò, spostandosi immediatamente di qualche passo. Perrie era in piedi sullo stipite della porta, e li stava fissando con uno sguardo sconvolto. Quando Louis provò a distaccarsi maggiormente dal riccio, Harry lo strinse tra le braccia e lo tenne fermo accanto a lui.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Domandò Perrie.  
Fino a quel momento, Louis non aveva nemmeno pensato alla ragazza, nemmeno quando Harry lo aveva spinto contro il muro di quella casa la sera precedente.  
Louis sentì le guance diventare rosse.  
“Stavamo per fare colazione, vuoi unirti a noi?” Rispose Harry.  
“Lo stavi baciando.” Perrie andò dritta al punto, posò la borsetta e si tolse la giacca. “E Louis è rosso come un pomodoro.”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, sogghignando leggermente quando vide il suo viso. “Si, ci stavamo per baciare, prima che tu ci interrompessi.” Chiarì infine Harry con tono sarcastico.  
“Immagino che ieri sera non avete di certo preso un innocuo tè insieme.” Riflettè Perrie incamminandosi verso la sua stanza.  
“Non penso siano affari tuoi.” Replicò Louis, alzando la voce in modo che la ragazza potesse sentirlo.  
Harry ridacchiò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia. “Siediti dai, la colazione è già diventata fredda.”  
“Si comporta così ogni volta che passi la notte con qualcuno?” Chiese il ragazzo, sedendosi al tavolo e prendendo la sua tazza di tè.  
“Uhm,” rispose Harry con tono distratto. Prese la padella dal fuoco e servì uova e pancetta nei loro piatti. “No?”  
“Mi fai sentire speciale in questo modo.”  
“Harry!” Esclamò Perrie dalla sua stanza prima di entrare in cuccina. “Posso prendere in prestito il tuo maglione lilla?”  
Harry fece un gesto con la mano per indicare la sua camera. “Certo, prendilo pure.”  
La ragazza attraversò la cucina e scomparve nella camera di Harry. Louis si accigliò leggermente. La situazione era un po’ bizzarra, se doveva dire la verità. Sembrava quasi che Perrie si aspettasse di trovarli insieme. Escludendo il momento iniziale, cioè quando li aveva visti vicini appena rientrata, la ragazza non era sembrata affatto sorpresa.  
“Si, decisamente non avete bevuto un tè insieme e chiacchierato, ieri notte.” Commentò quando uscì dalla camera di Harry. Ci navigava in quel maglione lilla, ma era molto carina.  
“Beh, di sicuro abbiamo avuto un brutto risveglio.” Disse Harry, prendendo due fette di pane tostato.  
Louis afferrò la forchetta e cominciò a mangiare le uova strapazzate, poi alzò un sopracciglio verso il riccio. “Un po’?”  
“Hai sganciato la bomba ancor prima di fare colazione.” Sottolineò Harry per poi colpirlo sullo stinco al di sotto del tavolo.  
“Ho solo detto quello che doveva essere detto.” Lo corresse Louis, quindi agganciò il piede attorno alla caviglia di Harry e sfiorò con le dita il polpaccio del riccio. “Ti sei comportato come una vera prima donna.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, sconvolto. “Prima donna? Mi ricordo che ieri non ero io quello che ha iniziato ad urlare come-”  
“Una prima donna.” Confermò Louis, lanciando un’occhiata di avvertimento ad Harry per fargli capire che Perrie era nei dintorni.  
La ragazza si fermò accanto alla porta ed incrociò le braccia, un’espressione affettuosa sul volto. “Immagino che abbiate risolto le cose.”  
“Ci stiamo lavorando.” Rispose Harry, allungando l’altro piede verso Louis.  
“Bene,” esclamò Perrie prima di avvicinarsi e baciare la guancia dell’amico. “Devo andare a lavoro.”  
“Devo andare in studio a registrare tra un’ora,” le disse Harry con tono preoccupato. “Non posso venire a prenderti dopo.”  
Perrie gli sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la mano. “Non preccuparti tesoro.” Poi si rivolse a Louis, laciandogli un lungo sguardo.  
“Sto per ricevere una predica?” Domandò Louis, sicuro di cosa significasse l’espressione sul viso della ragazza.  
“Sai già cosa devo dirti.” Disse Perrie. “Quindi faresti meglio a non farmi arrabbiare e a non mandare a puttane tutto.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Sarei uno stupido a farlo.”  
Prima di capire cosa stava succedendo, Perrie baciò anche la sua guancia, sfregandogliela poi per togliergli così la macchia di rossetto.  
Harry gli fece l’occhiolino non appena lui alzò la testa con uno sguardo dubbioso.  
“Ci vediamo domani.” Disse Perrie con tono allegro mentre recuperava la giacca e la borsa. “Non fate troppo casino.”  
Quando se ne fu andata, Louis guardò il riccio sconcertato. Si sentiva come se un uragano avesse appena devastato la loro tranquillità.  
“Non preoccuparti.” Commentò Harry, bevendo il suo tè.  
“Lei, cioè- lo sa?” domandò Louis. “Voglio dire, sa ogni cosa?”  
Harry annuì, concentrandosi sul cibo nel piatto. “Le ho raccontato quasi tutto.”  
“Sono fortunato che non mi abbia staccato la testa, allora.” Borbottò tra sé e sé.  
“Bhe, quando ti ho detto che le ho racconato _quasi tutto_ , intendevo anche il fatto che ti volevo con me di nuovo, quindi probabilmente sa che farti del mare non mi aiuterebbe.”  
Il cuore di Louis perse un battito, e smise di mangiare la sua colazione. “Te l’ha detto che Zayn l’ha baciata alla mia festa?”  
Harry rimase a bocca aperta. “Non me l’ha detto!” Sbatté un pugno sul tavolo. “Lo sapevo, cazzo!”  
Louis rise leggermente. “Vuole il suo numero, ma è troppo timido per chiederglielo.”  
“Io non ci vedo nulla di male in tutto questo, potrebbe semplicemente chiederglielo senza farsi troppi problemi.”  
“Tu sai benissimo lei cosa sta cercando, se dovesse funzionare tra di loro, non è vero?” Chiese Louis piano. “E non sarà una cosa facile.”  
Harry posò la tazza e tirò le maniche del maglione sulle mani. “Ci ho pensato, si.”  
Certo che l’aveva fatto, pensò Louis. Per Harry era esattamente la stessa cosa, dopotutto. Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalzò al pensiero, perché Harry sarebbe stato pronto a compiere quel passo, se Louis avesse accettato.  
“Lou,” disse il riccio, allungando una mano sul tavolo per afferrare la sua. “Non pensarci adesso, vedremo come andrà.”  
Louis annuì, allacciando le loro dita.  
“Dovresti fare una doccia, adesso.” Gli ricordò Harry. “Parleremo di tutto il resto più tardi, okay? Io devo cambiarmi che devo uscire tra poco.”  
“Non hai intenzione di unirti a me?” Domandò Louis facendo il broncio.  
“Non ora,” rispose il riccio, alzandosi dalla sedia. “Lo faremo più tardi.”  
Louis lo guardò per un po’, osservò i muscoli che si muovevano sotto il maglione, i riccioli dietro la nuca. Tranquillamente, si alzò a sua volta dalla sedia e si avvicinò al ragazzo, portando le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry e stringendolo stretto. Senza dire una parola, premette le labbra sulla spalla del riccio per lasciargli un bacio. Harry si appoggiò a lui, inclinando leggermente la testa.  
“Se vuoi puoi aspettarmi qui.” Sussurrò Harry mentre finiva di ripulire i piatti.  
“Penso che tornerò a casa.” Disse Louis, sospirando profondamente. Era un’idea allettante poter restare da Harry, ma stare nell’appartamento del ragazzo senza di lui non gli piaceva per niente. Louis non si sentiva ancora a suo agio. “Mi piacerebbe vederti stasera.”  
“Potremmo incontrarci per cena, oppure posso venire da te dopo.”  
Louis annuì, facendo scorrere le dita sullo stomaco di Harry. “Mi piacerebbe.”  
Harry si voltò tra le sue braccia, dopo essersi asciugato le mani. Si sporse e sigillò insieme le loro bocche, le labbra di Harry erano morbide e bagnate, perfette su di lui.  
Avevano ancora molto di cui discutere, ma Louis sentiva che il problema più grosso era stato risolto ormai - perché entrambi _volevano_ riprovarci. Stare insieme di nuovo non sarebbe stato facile, non sarebbe andato tutto liscio. Ma era piuttosto sicuro che ce l’avrebbero fatta. Louis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi sforzo per far funzionare le cose.  
Si tirò indietro e fece scrivolare una mano sotto il maglione di Harry, sogghignando quando il riccio provò a baciarlo di nuovo. Passò delicatamente il pollice sul fianco del più piccolo.  
“Sei ancora il benvenuto se vuoi unirti a me.” Mormorò.  
Harry sospirò e scosse la testa, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. “Non ho tempo, più tardi okay?” Disse con tono dispiaciuto.  
Louis annuì, poi si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo ancora una volta, un breve bacio sulle labbra, quindi tolse la mano dallo stomaco di Harry e si incamminò verso il bagno.  
Era bello sapere che il riccio lo stava sicuramente fissando, Louis sperò che lo stesse facendo con un enorme sorriso sul volto.  
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
   
   
   
  
Stava piovendo quando Harry scese dal taxi. Cercò di coprirsi la testa con la giacca alla bell’è meglio, tirando il colletto sui capelli per non farli bagnare. Non aveva pensato di portarsi dietro un ombrello quando era uscito quella mattina.  
In realtà, non aveva pensato a nient’altro che a Louis da quando era uscito di casa. La sua mente era stata occupata dal modo in cui il maggiore gli aveva tenuto la mano, dal modo in cui l’altro lo fissava, come se avesse qualcosa da dirgli ma non trovasse il coraggio di farlo.  
Harry conosceva bene quella sensazione.  
L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che voleva stare con Louis, ma nessuno dei due sapeva come far funzione le cose. Dovevano entrambi lottare per farcela però, dovevano lottare contro quell’imbarazzo e contro le loro opprimenti paure.  
Suonò il campanello, aspettando che si aprisse il portone prima di correre lungo la rampa d’accesso all’edificio. Raggiunto l’ingresso, scosse i capelli, spingendoli all’indietro con un gesto veloce della mano.  
Louis lo stava già aspettando sulla porta dell’appartamento, ed indossava ancora il maglione che Harry gli aveva prestato quella mattina. Lo aveva indossato dopo aver fatto la doccia, sostenendo che il suo puzzava di sudore e sesso. Ora sembrava molto più tranquillo rispetto a quella mattina, e soprattutto… era molto, molto sexy.  
“Sei fradicio,” disse Louis, facendogli spazio per entrare. “Ti prendo un asciugamano.”  
Harry attese che Louis chiudesse la porta, poi lo tirò contro il suo petto, premendo insieme le loro labbra. Louis era davvero caldo, un bel contrasto con la sua pelle umida e fredda per la pioggia. Sospirò nel bacio e il maggiore si avvicinò maggiormente a lui.  
“Ora sono bagnato anche io.” Commentò Louis con un ghigno sul volto.  
“Meglio tirarti via questi vestiti bagnati, allora.” Suggerì, tirandogli l’orlo del maglione.  
Vide l’espressione di Louis cambiare in modo repentino, improvvisamente sembrava a disagio.  
“Possiamo-” iniziò Louis, sospirando nervosamente. “Cazzo, Harry, lo voglio fare.” Sbottò infine, avvicinandosi a lui e appoggiando una mano sul suo petto e l’altra nei suoi capelli umidi e spettinati. “Voglio spogliarti e baciarti, posare la mia bocca su ogni parte del tuo corpo. Voglio succhiare il tuo cazzo e farti venire, ancora e ancora, farti implorare e gemere il mio nome. Lo voglio _davvero_.”  
Un senso di calore di impossessò dello stomaco di Harry, e sentì il suo membro contrarsi dopo aver udito quelle parole. Si leccò le labbra, fissando la bocca di Louis prima di spostare nuovamente lo sguardo negli occhi dell’altro, vedendoci all’interno un barlume di eccitazione e di disperazione. Louis sembrava combattuto, il che spinse Harry ad accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena in modo rassicurante.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese.  
“Ho ordinato un po’ di cibo italiano,” disse Louis. “E ho aperto una bottiglia di vino.”  
“Suona bene,” concordò il riccio. “Fare sesso è ancora più bello, però.”  
Un sorriso nacque sulle labbra del maggiore, l’azzurro dei suoi occhi si fece più torbido. “Voglio prima parlare di alcune cose.”  
Harry annuì, appoggiando la mano sul retro del collo di Louis. “Penso che hai ragione, dovremmo parlare.”  
“Non so da dove cominciare.” Ammise Louis.  
“Che ne dici di andare in cucina e sederci? Magari beviamo un bicchiere di vino.” Suggerì Harry, strofinando il pollice sulla nuca dell’altro ragazzo per calmarlo.  
“Ho apparecchiato il tavolo sulla terrazza. Pensavo che cenare in giardino avrebbe reso più romantico il tutto.”  
Ridendo, Harry si sporse per baciare Louis ancora una volta. Solo un ultimo bacio, si era ripromesso, poi avrebbe fatto un passo indietro e si sarebbe concentrato sugli argomenti di cui dovevano parlare. Louis prese un lembo del suo maglione e lo tirò leggermente. “Dai, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.” Poi indicò una porta lungo il corridoio. “Anzi, prima prendi un asciugamano, io vado a prendere il cibo in cucina.”  
Harry guardò per un momento il maggiore incamminarsi verso la cucina, facendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Doveva solo ricordare a sé stesso che, alla fine, tutto sarebe andato nel migliore dei modi. Tutta la situazione era molto meno imbarazzante rispetto a quella mattina.  
Nel bagno, Harry recuperò un asciugamano da un armadietto vicino alla finestra e se lo passò sui capelli umidi. Si fermò davanti allo specchio per provare a sistemarsi i capelli, ma rinunciò dopo pochi minuti. La pioggia li aveva resi crespi e ingestibili, quindi non c’era alcun modo per riuscire a domarli.  
Louis era già in terrazzo e aveva appena acceso tre candele sul tavolo quando Harry lo raggiunse. Per fortuna aveva apparecchiato sotto la tettoia perché stava ancora piovendo, un ritmo costante che suonava sopra le loro teste. Louis aveva installato una stufetta per esterni, il cui calore arrivava fino a lui che si trovava ancora vicino allo stipite della porta.  
“Spero ti piaccia il vino rosso.” Disse Louis. “Non ero sicuro perché, sai, non abbiamo mai bevuto vino quando-” si fermò all’improvviso, accigliando leggermente. “Lasciamo stare.”  
Harry uscì all’esterno e notò che il maggiore non aveva messo i piatti ai due lati opposti del tavolo, ma entrambi dallo stesso lato, di fronte alla panchina per due. “Il vino rosso va benissimo.” Rispose infine, prima di fare un cenno verso il tavolo e la stufetta. “È tutto fantastico.”  
“So come impressionare la gente.” Dichiarò Louis, riempiendo i due bicchieri con del vino.  
Il pensiero che Louis facesse cose del genere per impressione gli altri era irritante. Harry cercò di non pensarci e cambiò argomento. “Hai ordinato del cibo.”  
“E l’ho messo nei piatti tutto da solo.” Il castano gli lanciò un rapido sorriso, molto meno nervoso rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Si sedette sulla panchina imbottita e indicò con la mano lo spazio accanto a lui.  
“Mi sento propriamente corteggiato.” Lo schernì Harry, mettendosi comodo accanto al maggiore. Era la verità, dopotutto. Con la pioggia che scrosciava intorno a loro, chiudendoli in una confortevole bolla, il delizioso profumo del cibo e le candele, sembrava sul serio un appuntamento romantico.  
Louis si spostò più vicino finchè la coscia non toccò la sua. “Non lasciar raffreddare il cibo.”  
“Cos’è il tuo?” Domandò Harry, indicando il piatto del maggiore dopo aver preso un boccone della sua pasta con pollo e verdure. Prima che Louis potesse rispondere, Harry aveva già infilato la forchetta nel piatto dell’altro ragazzo.  
“E’ un po’ piccante.” Gli disse Louis, troppo tardi comunque perché Harry aveva già inghiottito il boccone.  
Tossì all’improvviso, afferrando il suo bicchiere di vino e una fetta di pane dal piatto dell’altro per cercare in tutti i modi di far sparire il fuoco che sentiva all’interno della bocca.  
“Sapevo che non ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Gli fece notare Louis, massaggiandogli la schiena. “Non sei mai stato un grande fan del cibo piccante, vero?”  
“Il piccante mi piace.” Rispose lui. “Quella roba no, però. È troppo piccante, sento il fuoco in bocca.”  
Louis si accigliò leggermente, inclinando la testa. “Davvero? Forse sono diventato meno sensibile alle cose piccanti da quando ho conosciuto Zayn.”  
Harry non rispose, annuì soltanto e tornò a mangiare dal suo piatto.  
“Sono fantastici sai,” aggiunse Louis per continuare la conversazione, la mano ancora posata in modo possessivo sulla sua schiena. “Liam e Zayn, intendo.”  
“Mi piacciono.” Sussurrò il riccio, mangiando un boccone di pasta.  
“So che all’inizio avrai pensato che avessi rimpiazzato facilmente te e Niall con altri due tizi,” proseguì Louis, la voce bassa e roca. “Ma non è mai stato così. Ho rimpianto un sacco di cose negli ultimi tre anni Harry, ma non loro due.”  
Harry si morse un labbro, annuendo di nuovo per far capire all’altro che non c’era bisogno di dargli una spiegazione. Non aveva idea del perché, forse perché l’aveva visto da sé, aveva visto quanto Louis fosse legato agli altri due ragazzi, lo aveva raccontanto anche a Zayn. Eppure, sentirlo da Louis in qualche modo gli faceva ancora male.  
“Può sembrare un clichè,” mormorò Louis. “Ma sono come fratelli per me, sono la mia famiglia.”  
“Lo so,” rispose infine, lasciando cadere la forchetta e rinunciando a fingere che fosse una semplice chiacchierata durante una cena qualsiasi. Girò la testa verso il maggiore. “So quanto significano per te.”  
“Ma non lo fai vedere.” Continuò il giovane. “Li paragoni a quello che c’è stato con te e Niall, ma posso assicurarti che non è la stessa cosa.”  
Harry attese un momento, cercando di smorzare il dolore che sentiva nel petto. “È molto di più,” esclamò. “Loro significano molto di più rispetto a noi due.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono e spostò la mano sulla sua coscia. “No, Harry. _No_.”  
“Non li tradiresti mai. Faresti qualsiasi cosa per proteggerli e tu non-”  
“È diverso,” intervenne Louis. “ _Tu_ sei diverso.”  
Harry si accigliò, tenendo gli occhi puntanti sul volto del maggiore.  
“È come hai detto tu Harry,” spiegò Louis. “Non potremmo mai essere solo amici, sei sempre stato molto di più. _Sempre._ ”  
“Non era così, però.” Gli ricordò lui. Le candele tremolarono quando soffiò una brezza leggera, una si spense definitivamente. “Dal momento che te ne sei andato.”  
Louis guardò verso il basso, annuendo. “Lo so, ecco perché non puoi dire cose come quelle che hai detto questa mattina.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre confuso.  
“Che mi perdoni,” mormorò Louis, affondando ancora di più le dita nella sua coscia. “Non puoi perdonarmi quando non mi sono nemmeno scusato nel modo giusto. Meriti una spiegazione, non credi?”  
“Me l’hai già data,” dichiarò Harry. “Mi hai detto che ti sentivi come se io ti trattenessi, che dipendevo troppo da te, che non potevi sfondare con me al tuo fianco.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, esalando un respiro tremante. “Ma questa è solo una parte, c’è molto di più Harry, tu non ne hai idea.”  
“Cosa non so?”  
“Penso di averlo realizzato soltanto quando ho comprato il mio primo appartamento a Londra,” mormorò Louis. Harry aggrottò la fronte per l’improvviso cambiamento di argomento, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare il maggiore. “Era un appartamento enorme, due camere da letto, una cucina spaziosa, un soggiorno e un balcone, un bagno con una vasca enorme.”  
Harry voltò la faccia verso il tavolo, guardando una delle candele. Sembrava l’esatta descrizione dell’appartamento che-  
“Proprio come avevamo sempre immaginato,” continuò Louis prima che Harry potesse sopprimere quel pensiero dalla sua testa. “E ho provato ad ignorare la cosa, ho provato a non pensarci.”  
Deglutendo a fatica, Harry continuò a fissare la fiamma tremolante della candela.  
“Fino a quando una sera sono tornato a casa da una serata insieme a Liam e Aiden, ubriaco marcio. E indovina cosa ho fatto?” Chiese Louis, ridendo.  
Harry scosse la testa perché non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
“Ho fatto il bagno nella vasca e ho fatto finta di parlare con te per tutto il tempo, come se tu fossi lì.” Il maggiore scoppiò in un'altra amara risata. “Sono andato in camera da letto e ho continuato a parlarti, finché ad un tratto ho capito che non eri lì, che non c’eri mai stato.”  
“Louis...” susurrò Harry, muovendo la mano per posarla sulla coscia dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Penso di aver avuto un crollo mentale. Mi sono reso conto di aver sbagliato tutto, Harry. Mi sentivo male perché pensavo che tu fossi troppo dipendente da me, che mi avresti trattenuto, ma in realtà anche io dipendevo moltissimo da te, se non di più.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, fissando il maggiore senza dire una parola. Non sapeva cosa dire - o se _poteva_ persino dire qualcosa a riguardo.  
“È un altro cliché Harry,” aggiunse Louis, con voce bassa e roca. La luce calda delle candele e la stufetta sulla terrazza illuminavano il suo viso, le ciglia gettavano lunghe ombre sulle guance quando alzò nuovamente lo sguardo. “Ma anche se avevo realizzato il mio sogno, tutto ciò non mi rendeva felice. Perché tu non eri lì a condividerlo con me.”  
“Questo è.”  
“Si,” confermò Louis prima che Harry potesse esprimere a parole quello che stava pensando. “È quello che hai detto tu stamattina, Harry. Anche io ho bisogno di te per me stesso e voglio condividere tutto con te.”  
Un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra e strinse immediatamente la mano di Louis tra le sue.  
“Mi dispiace, Harry.” Louis si avvicinò maggiormente e lui si spostò per far accomodare il maggiore dalla sua parte. “Mi sono reso conto troppo tardi che avevo sbagliato e non potevo più tornare indietro. Pensavo di amarti, ma ho capito davvero quanto soltanto quando non potevo più tornare indietro, so cosa significa perdere tutto.”  
Harry mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro ragazzo, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Cosa intendi dire?”  
Louis fece spallucce prima di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla del riccio. “Ho detto che ti amavo a quel tempo, e sapevo che era così, ma non ho mai capito davvero cosa fosse l’amore. Mi piaceva averti intorno, amavo baciarti e tutte le cose che facevamo insieme, anche il sesso. Ho amato tutto quanto, ma non credo di aver capito sul serio di essere innamorato di te. Non finchè non me ne sono andato.”  
Harry annuì e lasciò un bacio sulla testa del maggiore, guardando un'altra candela spegnersi lentamente.  
“Voglio che tu mi perdoni, Harry, non voglio nient’altro, voglio un’altra possibilità.” Ammise Louis, accoccolandosi vicino al suo corpo per poi rabbrividire leggermente. Harry notò che la mano che stava ancora accarezzando era diventata gelida. “Sei romantico, sei eccentrico, sei premuroso e onesto, non sei cambiato molto e mi sono reso conto solo adesso quanto mi piacessero tutte queste cose di te. Le amo adesso come le amavo anni fa, mi piace come sei diventato, sono innamorato di te… posso solo dirti che _ti voglio_ , voglio tutto di te.”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Harry abbassò la testa, sentendosi improvvisamente leggero. Cominciò a riempire la faccia del maggiore di piccoli baci, indugiando soprattutto nell’angolo della sua bocca.  
“Hai detto qualcosa del genere in Giappone.” Sussurrò contro la bocca di Louis.  
“Non penso, assolutamente no.” Protestò l’altro. Harry vide le sue palpebre sfarfallare per l’eccitazione. “Non ti ho detto quanto profondamente sono innamorato di te, quella volta.”  
Il cuore di Harry perse un battito a quella confessione, e premette la fronte contro quella di Louis. “Non lo hai detto direttamente, ma era lì, io ero troppo vigliacco per lasciarmi andare e ammetterlo a me stesso. Avevo paura a lasciarti avvicinare di nuovo a me.”  
Louis strinse le labbra, Harry le osservò formare una linea sottile, prima che il maggiore le aprisse di nuovo per replicare. “Perché non lo merito...”  
“Non è questo il problema.” Intervenne Harry per farlo stare zitto, stringendo tra le dita i capelli di Louis. A causa dell’umidità presente nell’aria, le punte dei capelli sulla nuca di Louis si erano arricciate, così come sulle tempie. “Il Louis che se ne è andato senza pensarci due volte non lo meriterebbe, su questo hai ragione. Ma Louis… hai detto che sono cambiato, in parte.” Gli ricordò Harry. “E che ti sei innamorato di chi sono adesso. Anche tu sei cambiato. Non è stato facile da accettare, ma tu sei diverso dal ragazzo che conoscevo anni fa.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, la luce della candela che gli illuminava gli occhi di un blu intenso.  
Harry inspirò profondamente, aggrovigliando le dita del maggiore tra le sue. La mano di Louis era calda, adesso, solo le punte delle dita erano ancora fredde e lo fecero rabbrividire.  
“Immagino di dovermi scusare io, adesso, non sei il solo che ha commesso degli sbagli.” Mormorò il riccio.  
Louis scosse leggermente la testa. “No, me lo sono meritato, immagino. Dopotutto non ti eri ancora vendicato per il fatto che ti avessi spezzato il cuore.”  
“Non è così che funziona però.” Harry si mise a giocare nervosamente con le dita di Louis sul suo grembo, aggrovigliandole e districandole subito dopo.  “Ti ho ferito di proposito, ti ho mentito e hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.”  
“E’ solo-” Louis spostò la mano destra sul braccio del riccio, toccandogli i bicipiti. “Mi sentivo ancora legato a te grazie ai nostri tatuaggi, e quando mi hai detto di averlo rimosso…” la voce del maggiore si spezzò a metà frase e scrollò le spalle, impotente.  
“Lo so,” sussurrò il più piccolo. “Sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto male.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica, annuendo consapevole. Harry sapeva che il maggiore ne era al corrente, ma sentirglielo dire ad alta voce probabilmente aveva riaperto quella ferita ancora una volta. Louis era forte, meravigliosamente forte per riuscire a sopportare tutto questo e non decidere, invece, di allontanarsi da lui.  
“Niente mi può giustificare, Lou.” Proseguì Harry, accarezzando il dorso della mano di Louis con il pollice. “Fare del male alle persone di proposito non è qualcosa che faccio di solito. Non è quello che sono e che voglio essere. Ma non riuscivo a pensare in modo coerente quando si trattava di te.”  
“Si lo so, va tutto bene, ti capisco.” Sussurrò Louis.  
“Non va affatto bene, ma passerà, riusciremo ad affrontare tutto quanto.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi ed Harry vide sparire definitivamente la luce dell’ultima candela dai lineamenti dell’altro ragazzo, dal momento che anche questa si era spenta. Chiuse il divario tra loro e baciò il maggiore, le loro labbra erano morbide e soffici.  
Sembrava diverso, il bacio era più caldo e dolce rispetto a quelli che avevano condiviso fino a quel momento. L’urgenza era scomparsa e Harry poteva avvertire soltanto dolcezza, sollievo e fiducia in quel bacio. Louis affondò contro il suo corpo, la mano aggrappata alla sua, ed il riccio provò a memorizzare ogni piccolo dettaglio di quel momento meraviglioso.  
Le dita di Louis tra le sue, il pollice dell’altro che premeva contro il suo tatuaggio sul braccio, le labbra bagnate del cantante che si aprivano solo per lui. Harry sentì il gusto del vino e del piccante, oltre a qualcos’altro di molto familiare che gli faceva venire in mente il passato. Il modo in cui Louis lo stava baciando era diverso, più dolce e brutale al tempo stesso - più consapevole, e gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
La stufetta sul terrazzo era la loro unica fonte di luce e la pelle di Louis sembrava quasi dorata. La pioggia si era fermata e il silenzio era calato intorno a loro, un silenzio confortevole rotto soltanto dal rumore di qualche goccia che cadeva occasionalmente dal tetto del terrazzino.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Louis si tirò indietro, gli occhi luminosi, le guance rosse e le labbra lucide. Se le leccò come se volesse ricordare il gusto di Harry.  
“Non hai freddo?” Chiese, guardandolo intensamente.  
“No,” rispose lui, riposizionandosi vicino al maggiore. Come poteva avere freddo con Louis tra le braccia? “Non ho per niente freddo.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, spiengendogli leggermente una spalla. “Idiota, stai rovinando il mio piano.”  
“Quale piano?” Aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò Louis chinarsi sotto la panca per tirar fuori una coperta e-  
Louis gli avvolse la sciarpa rossa attorno al collo, tirandoselo poi più vicino. Harry prese l’altra estremità e la avvolse immediatamente attorno al collo del maggiore, sollevando un braccio per lasciare che Louis affondasse di nuovo contro il suo fianco.  
“L’ho trovata in una scatola a casa di mia madre a Doncaster, lo scorso anno.” Disse Louis, stendendo l’altra coperta di lana sulle loro ginocchia. “È riapparsa magicamente quando è iniziato a nevicare, lo scorso gennaio.”  
Harry sorrise, pensando al giorno in cui era arrivato a Londra, quando aveva incontrato Perrie sul treno e si era addormentato in quel piccolo chiosco davanti al cartellone con la gigantografia di Louis.  
“Tu sei il vero romanticone qua.” Commentò Harry, tirando la sciarpa per far avvicinare il viso di Louis al suo.  
“Forse hai ragione...” Disse Louis, sorridendo e baciandolo di nuovo.  
Harry spostò le labbra verso la tempia dell’altro ragazzo, posando un bacio delicato su di essa e lasciando che Louis si accoccolasse di nuovo contro il suo corpo caldo. Guardò oltre la tettoia verso il cielo ormai buio e vuoto. Il cantante si mise a fare disegni astratti con le dita sul suo petto, respirandogli tranquillamente contro il collo.  
Avevano tantissime cose da risolvere, pensò Harry tra sé e sé. Avevano uno spazio sconfinato da riempire, avrebbero avuto bisogno di un sacco di luce per riempire i loro cieli vuoti e bui, per illuminarli con ogni nuova esperienza che avrebbero fatto insieme.  
“Ehi Haz,” mormorò Louis, fermando il movimento delle dita sul suo petto. “Riproveremo ad essere ciò che eravamo in passato, vero?”  
Harry scosse leggermente la testa, mettendo a posto la sciarpa attorno al collo del maggiore. “No.” Rispose subito dopo.  
Louis alzò di scatto la testa per guardarlo in volto.  
“No, Lou.” Ripeté con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Andrà molto meglio rispetto al passato, perché stiamo andando avanti.”  
   
 


	12. Capitolo dodici – Sincerità

** Empty Skies **

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dodici – Sincerità.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Louis trascinò un dito lungo la spina dorsale di Harry per passare il tempo.  
Si era svegliato quasi un’ora fa, steso sul lato destro del suo letto. Harry era dall’altro lato, disteso sullo stomaco, la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino e rivolta verso di lui. Il piumone si era raccolto intorno alla sua vita, la pelle pallida della sua schiena splendeva grazie al tenero sole del mattino che filtrava dalla finestra. I suoi riccioli scuri erano sparpagliati sulle lenzuola rosse, una delle sue mani era stesa sul materasso, come se avesse provato a raggiungere Louis.  
Dovevano imparare di nuovo alcune cose.  
Louis si era avvicinato silenziosamente, spostandosi nello spazio di Harry. Una sensazione di calore si era diffusa nel suo petto quando il riccio aveva istintivamente avvolto un braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
Piano piano ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Mentre aspettava che Harry si svegliasse, Louis si teneva occupato mappando il corpo del giovane con le sue dita. La pelle del più piccolo era morbida e calda, i muscoli rilassati sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Con un piccolo giro, Louis arrotolò una ciocca dei capelli di Harry attorno al suo dito prima di affondare la mano in quel groviglio di riccioli. Grattò delicatamente il cuoio capelluto del ragazzo, osservando il viso del riccio contorcersi un po’ ed un piccolo rumore soddisfatto sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
Avvicinandosi ancora un po’, Louis premette le sue labbra contro la spalla del più piccolo. Si mise a sedere, incombendo sulla schiena di Harry, ed attaccò la bocca alla sua nuca, baciandola dolcemente prima di succhiare un livido sull’epidermide morbida. Harry si mosse un po’ sotto di lui, stiracchiandosi e lasciando andare un piccolo sospiro.  
“Lou,” sussurrò tranquillamente, con voce roca ed assonnata.  
Il giovane sorrise, premendo un altro bacio sul segno rosso e violaceo che stava affiorando sul collo di Harry prima di scivolare verso il basso e riempire la schiena del riccio con altri baci, assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle.  
“Buongiorno, piccolo.” Mormorò Louis, sussurrando le parole contro l’epidermide del ragazzo sotto di lui e premendo la punta delle sue dita sulle maniglie dell’amore di Harry.  
Louis aveva avuto paura che fossero sparite. Quando aveva incontrato di nuovo Harry, il suo corpo gli era apparso molto diverso – alto e allampanato, lunghe gambe e muscoli definiti. Questo corpo non apparteneva a quel ragazzo che aveva conosciuto anni prima, quello con le guance paffute e le maniglie dell’amore che spuntavano al di sopra della vita dei jeans che gli cadevano sui fianchi.  
Eppure, dopo aver spogliato Harry ed aver seguito con attenzione ogni linea del suo corpo con le dita, Louis aveva scoperto che non era cambiato poi così tanto. Harry si muoveva ancora nello stesso modo di sempre, ed era ancora così reattivo, ancora sensibile negli stessi posti.  
“Partirò per New York stasera,” disse Louis tranquillamente. “Devo lasciarti un po’ di cose per far si che tu ti ricordi di me.”  
Harry sibilò quando Louis gli morse il fianco. “Non sei appena tornato da Los Angeles?”  
Louis annuì soltanto. Harry non aveva bisogno di sapere che in realtà sarebbe dovuto andare direttamente a New York da Los Angeles. Venire qui per soli due giorni ne era valsa la pena però. Dopotutto, aveva Harry nel suo letto proprio ora e Louis stava per scoparlo a fondo.  
Questo gli avrebbe lasciato quella dolce sensazione che gli avrebbe fatto pensare al suo ragazzo durante la settimana che avrebbe trascorso a New York.  
“Da domani farò un tour radiofonico per due settimane,” disse Harry, suonando distratto. Rimase senza fiato quando Louis si spostò un po’ per muovere i fianchi contro la sua coscia. Il modo in cui Harry si stava muovendo contro di lui fece contrarre ed indurire immediatamente il membro di Louis.  
“Troveremo una soluzione,” rispose Louis, baciando le costole del ragazzo.  
Harry sospirò di nuovo ed il castano lo vide stringere il pugno attorno alle lenzuola, la faccia affondata nel cuscino. Louis continuò a succhiare dei lividi sulla sua pelle, lasciando segni violacei su tutta la schiena muscolosa del riccio. Il modo in cui Harry si dimenava e si inarcava sotto il suo tocco lo fece andare fuori di testa, e tutto il suo sangue fluì verso il basso. Indossava ancora le mutande, il suo cazzo premeva dolorosamente contro il tessuto di cotone e cercò di alleviare un po’ la tensione strusciandosi contro la coscia di Harry.  
“Amore,” mormorò Louis contro la scapola del giovane, leccando i segni dei denti che aveva appena lasciato in quel punto. “Apri il cassetto in alto per me, per favore?”  
Harry respirò pesantemente, irrigidendosi sotto di lui. La mano del castano vagò più in basso, il suo pollice premeva leggermente tra le natiche del riccio, sfiorando piano la sua apertura per fargli capire ciò che voleva fare.  
Non era preparato a ciò che accadde poi. Harry sgusciò via da lui e si girò sulla schiena, sembrava visibilmente agitato. La sua erezione era visibile attraverso il piumone, ma Louis distolse rapidamente lo sguardo da essa per concentrarsi sul viso del ragazzo. Si spostò più vicino a lui, allineando i loro corpi e appoggiando la mano sul suo petto ansante.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Gli chiese il castano.  
Harry sollevò il braccio, posizionandolo sopra i suoi occhi. “Scusa, non volevo rovinare tutto,” rispose, invece di dargli una spiegazione.  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia ed allungò una mano per spostargli il braccio dal viso. “Niente è rovinato, ho solo pensato che anche tu volessi-”  
“Lo voglio,” intervenne il riccio, scuotendo la testa. “ _Ti_ voglio.”  
 Un’ondata di calore attraversò il corpo di Louis, raggiungendo le dita dei suoi piedi e lasciandogli un piacevolissimo formicolio allo stomaco. “Ma?” Chiese.  
Mordendosi il labbro, Harry distolse lo sguardo da lui. “È…. è solo che-” Scrollò le spalle, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “È… passato un po’ di tempo.”  
I muscoli di Louis si allentarono, tutta la tensione si attenuò immediatamente. Sorrise, passando una mano tra i capelli di Harry. “Due giorni non sono poi così tanti, piccolo.”  
Il riccio rise leggermente e chiuse gli occhi. “Sai cosa intendo.”  
“È passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui sei stato scopato?” Domandò Louis, vedendo arrossire il giovane. Era così tenero, così bello che non poté fare a meno di lasciare un tenero bacio sulla sua guancia. “Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi?”  
“Sono un po’ fuori allenamento.” Affermò Harry, senza però guardarlo.  
“Ehi,” mormorò il castano, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle del più piccolo. “Non dobbiamo per forza andare fino in fondo adesso. Possiamo iniziare con dei pompini, se vuoi. Davvero, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare. Voglio solo toccarti, farti sentire bene.”  
“Potrei non essere in grado, sai,” fece notare il riccio, indicando il corpo di Louis. “A darti piacere, intendo.”  
Louis sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Perché non fai sesso da quanto? Alcuni mesi?”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi aperti e mezzi lucidi, ora. Fissò Louis con sguardo attento, le sue dita strinsero la mano di Louis più di quanto fosse necessario. Dopo pochi minuti, qualcosa scattò nella mente del castano e si bloccò improvvisamente, la sua mano divenne morbida tra quella di Harry.  
“Cazzo, Haz,” si strozzò, appoggiandosi su un gomito. “Stai dicendo che non fai sesso da- da quando noi stavamo insieme?”  
Evitando il suo sguardo, le guance del giovane diventarono di nuovo rosse e si morse il labbro, scollando le spalle.  
Louis si limitò a fissarlo, non sapendo cosa fare e come elaborare quella nuova informazione. Era ancora schiacciato contro il fianco di Harry, ma il calore era sparito, i loro corpi si stavano lentamente raffreddando. Harry non si era ancora allontanato, ma comunque si stava lentamente ritirando dal suo tocco, con lo sguardo fisso sul muro di fronte.  
Senza pensarci due volte, Louis sollevò una gamba e si arrampicò sul corpo del più piccolo, mettendosi a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Fermare tutto ora sarebbe la cosa peggiore da fare. Harry lo fissò, una delle sue mani andò a posarsi automaticamente sulla coscia di Louis, l’altra invece era ancora legata a quella del castano.  
“Proprio niente?” Volle sapere Louis.  
Harry annuì appena, girando la testa e mordendosi il labbro.  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre. “Come hai fatto a sopravvivere?”  
“Vaffanculo, Louis.” Ribatté il riccio, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Non è una cosa vitale.”  
“In realtà si,” lo corresse Louis.  
“Per me deve significare qualcosa, okay?” Spiegò il ragazzo, e la sua voce suonava un po’ stanca. “Non faccio sesso con il primo che capita solo perché lo trovo attraente.” Guardò di nuovo verso di lui ed aveva un’inclinazione testarda nel suo tono quando disse “Si chiama _fare l’amore_ per una ragione, no?”  
Louis non poté fare a meno di ridere. Si sporse e premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Harry. Erano ancora entrambi assonnati e c’era il piccolo problema dell’alito mattutino, ma a lui non importava adesso – aveva soltanto bisogno di connettersi fisicamente a quel ragazzo tanto assurdo quanto meraviglioso.  
“Non ha avuto niente a che fare con te,” gli disse il riccio quando si separarono. “Non montarti la testa.”  
“Per cosa? Per il fatto che sono l’unica persona con cui tu abbia mai fatto sesso?” Louis sorrise. “Troppo tardi.”  
“E quindi?” Chiese Harry, accarezzando piano la coscia del ragazzo, salendo sempre più in alto. “Tu sei andato a letto con molte persone?”  
Louis si strozzò, sobbalzando. “Non dirlo così. Mi fai sembrare uno facile.”  
“Ci ho pensato, sai?” Ammise il ragazzo, apparentemente non troppo infastidito dal fatto che Louis non avesse negato la sua domanda. “Volevo davvero tanto fregarmene ed andare a letto con persone sconosciute, ma poi ho pensato che non avrebbe funzionato, sai? Doveva significare qualcosa per far sì che io mi dimenticassi di te – quella persona avrebbe dovuto significare qualcosa in più per farmi dimenticare di te. E non ho mai trovato una persona che superasse te in tutto e per tutto, quindi…”  
Louis rimase in silenzio, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore. Harry aveva ragione. Andare a letto con altre persone - persone insignificanti e senza nome - nelle toilette sgangherate di qualche pub o in appartamenti sconosciuti non aveva aiutato minimamente. Magari era soddisfacente per un breve momento, ma alla fine di tutto, si ritrovava sempre a paragonarli ad Harry e quindi non era mai abbastanza. Nessuno lo era mai stato, perché nessuno era all’altezza del riccio. Il suo cuore era ancora ferito – non avevano mai lo stesso odore di Harry, non avevano il suo sapore dolce, non gemevano nel modo giusto e non lo toccavano con quelle dita che conoscevano ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
“E poi, prima che me ne rendessi conto, l’ho superato senza trovare qualcun altro.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non è che non volevo fare sesso. È che non ho mai trovato la persona giusta, quella che ne valesse la pena.”  
Portandosi le loro mani allacciate alla bocca, Louis premette un bacio sul dorso di quella del riccio. Il suo cuore sembrava essere cresciuto di dieci taglie, tanto che sembrava essere diventato troppo grande per il suo petto, aveva paura che si gonfiasse ancora di più e che così facendo gli spezzasse le costole, soffocandolo.  
“Ti amo,” disse il ragazzo, guardando dritto negli occhi verdi di Harry.  
Il più piccolo sorrise leggermente. “Ecco perché ho dormito con te.”  
“Non importa, okay? Non mi interessa di quanta poca esperienza tu abbia.” Disse Louis, ignorando le parole di Harry. Probabilmente il ragazzo aveva già infranto le sue stesse regole due sere prima, quando aveva perso il controllo e gli aveva fatto una dannata sega. “Non è importante questo. Non c’è modo che tu non possa donarmi piacere, o che rimarrei deluso, o qualcosa del genere. Davvero, levati questa idea dalla testa, perché sei tu e questo rende la cosa mille volte più bella ed eccitante.”  
Il giovane esalò tremante, annuendo.  
“Intendevo davvero prima, quando ti ho detto che volevo solo farti sentire bene.” Aggiunse. “Siamo solo noi. Io e te, va bene?”  
Senza rispondere, Harry tirò Louis verso di sé, nascondendo la mano tra i suoi capelli e facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio caldo. La lingua del riccio si arrotolò attorno alla sua prima che Louis potesse anche solo riprende fiato, quindi gemette nella bocca del più piccolo, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore.  
La mano di Harry scivolò sulla sua coscia, andando sempre più in alto fino a quando le sue dita non incontrarono le sue mutande. Sfiorò dolcemente l’erezione di Louis con i polpastrelli prima di agganciare un dito intorno all’orlo e tirarlo delicatamente. Louis si aggrappò al collo di Harry, succhiando la pelle morbida, poi si ritrasse e sollevò i fianchi in modo che il giovane potesse tirargli via le mutande.  
Scivolando via dal corpo del riccio, Louis si sbarazzò di esse e spinse via il piumone dal letto allo stesso tempo. Con sua sorpresa, Harry allineò i loro corpi in un istante, spingendo una delle sue gambe tra quelle del castano, con la coscia che premeva contro il suo cazzo. Attaccò le labbra ad una delle clavicole sporgenti di Louis ed iniziò a lasciargli un segno violaceo. Louis trascinò le dita sull’ampia schiena del riccio, premendo piano sui lividi che aveva lasciato prima su quella pelle di porcellana.  
Harry poi si allontanò da lui e per un momento si limitò a fissarlo, leccandosi le labbra prima di staccarsi da lui e farlo stendere sulla schiena, scendendo con la bocca verso il basso, le labbra seguirono il cammino di tutto il suo busto fino ad arrivare al suo ombelico. Louis lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, cercando di darsi un contegno e calmarsi, altrimenti avrebbe rovinato tutto venendo troppo presto.  
Harry leccò con cura la punta del suo cazzo, le sue dita andarono ad afferrare la base. Louis gemette, stringendo forte le lenzuola in un pugno. Quando poi finalmente la bocca del riccio lo avviluppò, un senso di calore prese possesso del suo basso ventre ed inarcò la schiena, giusto un po’, lasciando che i suoi fianchi si muovessero piano, a ritmo con il dondolio della testa di Harry.  
Era tutto così stranamente familiare. Harry sembrava un po’ insicuro ma desideroso allo stesso tempo. Prese il membro di Louis nella bocca più che poteva, succhiando dolcemente e prestando particolare attenzione alla punta – a quanto pare il riccio non aveva dimenticato quanto gli piacessero i pompini. La lingua di Harry premette contro il suo cazzo, solo un accenno di denti che gli graffiavano la pelle sensibile, facendogli perdere il controllo di sé stesso.  
L’altro ragazzo continuò così per alcuni minuti prima di staccarsi da lui, respirando affannosamente. Aveva un accenno di saliva mischiata a liquido preseminale sulle labbra e sul mento, e quasi luccicava. Si pulì con una mano e poi guardò Louis con occhi socchiusi. Proprio quando stava per ritornare con la bocca sulla sua erezione, il castano lo fermò con una mano e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
“Vieni qui, piccolo,” disse dolcemente, tirando il riccio per un braccio.  
Harry obbedì senza protestare, scivolando sul suo corpo e chiudendo gli occhi quando si tuffò verso di lui alla ricerca di un altro bacio. Il giovane riuscì a sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua del ragazzo, ed il pensiero gli fece contorcere le membra perché era una cosa stranamente intima. Stava ancora stringendo il braccio di Harry e lo usò per stabilizzarsi quando si mise a sedere e si appoggiò contro la testiera del letto.  
Per un po’ di tempo rimasero così, Harry seduto su di lui, le gambe aggrovigliate e le mani che carezzavano le loro pelli a vicenda. Gli unici suoni che riempivano la stanza erano i rumori umidi dei baci e gemiti occasionali.  
“Ecco,” lo istruì Louis, tirando di nuovo il braccio di Harry. Il suo sguardo si posò sul tatuaggio e si chinò per baciarlo, soffermandosi lì per un secondo. Catturò lo sguardo del riccio e sorrise dolcemente, appoggiando l’altra mano sul suo fianco. “Siediti sul mio petto.”  
Harry fece come gli era stato detto, gli occhi gli si oscurarono quando capì che cosa aveva in mente il più grande. Posizionò le ginocchia ai lati del suo torace ed aspettò che il giovane sotto di lui si mettesse comodo, allungando una mano per giocare con i suoi capelli castani.  
Il riccio inclinò la testa all’indietro, i fianchi si spostarono in avanti quando Louis pompò il membro di Harry un paio di volte. Con un’unica mossa, allungò la testa e lo leccò piano, guadagnandosi un gemito da parte dell’altro ragazzo. Si fermò poi, con le labbra sulla punta del membro del più piccolo.  
“Al tuo ritmo, amore,” mormorò, baciandone la punta, il liquido preseminale già bagnava le sue labbra. “Usami a tuo piacimento.”  
Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. La sua mano andò ad incastrarsi nei capelli di Louis, le dita che stringevano saldamente le ciocche mentre tirava la testa del giovane verso il suo bacino, ed il suo cazzo affondò nella bocca di Louis. Il ragazzo più grande chiuse gli occhi, prendendolo tutto, godendosi la sensazione del membro di Harry che scivolava sulla sua lingua. Il riccio invece si lasciò andare, perdendosi completamente nella bocca del maggiore e sentendo caldo ovunque, come se al posto del sangue nelle sue vene stesse scorrendo lava.  
Per bilanciarsi, il castano alzò le mani ed afferrò le cosce del giovane, tenendosi forte ad esse mentre aprì ancora di più la bocca e lasciò che il cazzo di Harry colpisse la parte posteriore della sua gola, cercando di non tossire. Respirò attraverso il naso, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la parte inferiore del membro del riccio per leccare così la vena sporgente e fu ricompensato con un profondo gemito e unghie che gli graffiarono piano la nuca.  
“Louis,” sospirò piano Harry, la testa gli cadde in avanti, il mento colpì contro il petto ed i riccioli gli ricaddero sul viso e sugli occhi. Si morse un labbro e portò una mano verso il basso per posarla sulla mascella di Louis ed accarezzare piano con il pollice l’angolo della sua bocca. Sembrava davvero in estasi. “Devi fermarti.”  
Con un rumore che suonò osceno persino alle sue orecchie, Louis si staccò e deglutì, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Sei sicuro?”  
Harry annuì, battendo le palpebre lentamente. “Non voglio dover aspettare una settimana o più.” Disse, ancora leggermente senza fiato per ciò che gli aveva procurato il ragazzo.  
Louis si leccò le labbra e si raddrizzò, così Harry si mise a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, l’erezione colpì piano il suo ventre. Spostando e dimenando i fianchi, Louis si aggiustò per far sì che il suo membro sfregasse contro le natiche di Harry, facendo rabbrividire entrambi.  
“Potresti scoparmi,” disse poi Louis. “Se lo desideri.”  
Il riccio annuì brevemente prima di chinarsi e baciare di nuovo Louis. Roteò i fianchi, cercando di ottenere un po’ di frizione sul suo membro duro ed allungando la mano dietro di sé per afferrare l’erezione del ragazzo più grande.  
“Lo voglio,” concordò. “Voglio davvero tanto scoparti, Lou.”  
Louis non era sicuro di come fosse riuscito a trattenersi, di come non fosse venuto seduta stante soltanto per il suono di quelle parole pronunciate dalla voce roca e bassa di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi e leccò il labbro inferiore del riccio.  
“Voglio sentirti però.” Aggiunse ancora il più piccolo dopo un altro bacio, i fianchi che si muovevano lentamente a cerchio. “E quando te ne andrai domani, voglio svegliarmi e riuscire a sentirti ancora.”  
Louis gemette ed appoggiò la fronte contro la spalla di Harry, cercando di non esplodere. “Cazzo, Haz, non puoi semplicemente dire cose del genere.”  
Il giovane mormorò soltanto, apparentemente troppo preso dal dimenare i fianchi contro quelli di Louis. Baciò la parte superiore della sua testa però, facendogli capire che in qualche modo aveva recepito il suo messaggio.  
Con una sola mossa, Louis invertì le loro posizioni, premendo il riccio contro il materasso. Harry si leccò le labbra, guardandolo con pazienza ed inarcandosi contro di lui immediatamente. Louis gli abbassò i fianchi, ricavandone un delizioso fregamento, e vide gli occhi di Harry chiudersi improvvisamente e le labbra spalancarsi. Allungò una delle sue mani verso il comodino ed aprì il primo cassetto, frugando alla cieca alla ricerca della bottiglia di lubrificante e preservativi.  
Quando finalmente trovò quello che stava cercando, lanciò tutto sul letto ed afferrò la bottiglia, aprendola e cospargendosi le dita di lubrificante, per poi scendere in basso tra le gambe di Harry, chiedendogli di aprirle ancora di più. Con la mano non sporca di liquido afferrò un cuscino e lo posizionò sotto i fianchi del riccio. Esitante, sfregò un dito contro la sua apertura, osservando la reazione di Harry, il quale si morse un labbro e spinse il bacino in avanti.  
Gemendo, il più piccolo sollevò i fianchi, facendo si che la sua apertura premesse contro il dito di Louis. “Lou, per favore- solo, per favore.”  
Il castano allora spinse il suo indice all’interno del riccio, contenendo il suo bisogno impellente di andare subito veloce senza neanche pensarci – voleva sentire Harry fottersi da solo sulle sue dita. Ma non poteva farlo, voleva andare piano con lui, prendersi il suo tempo, farlo sentire bene, quindi girò la testa e premette le sue labbra sul ginocchio del ragazzo.  
“Siamo un po’ disperati?” Chiese, spingendo il dito dentro fino alle nocche. “Muori dalla voglia di avermi dentro di te?”  
Harry emise un respiro tremante, dimenandosi, e la sua mano si allungò, afferrando però solo l’aria. Louis allora sollevò la sua mano libera per allacciare le dita con quelle del riccio, per dargli qualcosa a cui potersi aggrappare. Rilassandosi contro il materasso, Harry iniziò poi a muovere i fianchi a ritmo con il dito di Louis, stringendo ancora di più la sua mano.  
Louis si prese il suo tempo, ruotando piano il dito dentro il riccio per aprirlo meglio. Attaccò le labbra alla coscia di Harry, succhiando lividi sulla pelle pallida e morbida – e questo distrasse abbastanza il riccio, tanto da provocare in lui solo un piccolo sussulto quando aggiunse un secondo dito.  
Harry iniziò a toccarsi quando lui allargò le dita, sforbiciandole per allargare la sua apertura. Il giovane sembrò perdere il controllo, i suoi fianchi si muovevano freneticamente, ed un lieve rossore gli copriva il viso ed il petto. Louis continuava a muovere lentamente le dita, assicurandosi di colpire la prostata del riccio, sfiorandola con ogni spinta per ottenere un basso e roco gemito da parte del più piccolo.  
Louis poi accarezzò con il pollice i testicoli del riccio, tirando fuori le dita solo per poi introdurne all’interno tre, stavolta. Harry ormai era completamente sopraffatto, e Louis alzò il viso per poter vedere la sua espressione. Tenne le dita sepolte dentro Harry mentre baciava le loro mani intrecciate, guardando il volto del più piccolo.  
“Andiamo, piccolo.” Mormorò. “Vieni.”  
Il riccio scosse la testa, il respiro affannoso ed irregolare. Fece scivolare via la mano dal suo membro ed un po’ di liquido preseminale gocciolò sul suo stomaco, macchiando la pelle pallida. “Voglio il tuo cazzo,” disse, allungando la sua mano imbrattata e passandola attraverso i capelli di Louis, stringendo forte le sue ciocche.  
Il giovane annuì prima di chinarsi e baciare ancora una volta Harry. Stava anche lui perdendo liquido contro l’anca del ragazzo, il suo cazzo dolorosamente trascurato, duro e pulsante. Allentò un po’ della tensione che provava strusciando i fianchi contro il corpo del riccio, ansimando nella sua bocca.  
“Preservativo,” mormorò poi, allungando una mano dietro Harry per afferrarne uno dal comodino.  
Harry lo guardò accigliato, sembrando leggermente confuso.  
In quel momento lo colpì la consapevolezza che, naturalmente, loro non avevano mai usato preservativi – entrambi erano stati la prima volta l’uno per l’altro, quindi non c’era mai stato davvero bisogno di protezione, anche perché si controllavano regolarmente. Era sempre lo stesso per Harry quindi, e questo gli fece stringere il cuore.  
“Dovrò fare un controllo,” disse allora Louis, cercando di aprire l’involucro.  
Harry sembrò rifletterci su per un momento prima di prendere il piccolo involucro dalle mani scivolose di Louis, aprendolo per lui. Lasciando cadere la confezione, il riccio fissò il suo viso, stringendo poi il suo membro con dita ferme. Louis chiuse gli occhi quando Harry fece rotolare il preservativo su tutta la sua lunghezza – il solo fatto che fosse il riccio a toccarlo lo faceva sentire in paradiso.  
Ed il tutto sarebbe stato ancora più amplificato tra un momento, quando si sarebbe finalmente spinto tra le sue carni.  
Louis allungò una mano per afferrare il lubrificante e se ne versò un po’ sulla punta del suo membro. Lasciò che il riccio lo cospargesse con le sue dita, ricoprendo completamente tutta la sua erezione.  
“Mi vuoi ora?” Chiese Louis, dondolando piano i fianchi nel pugno del riccio.  
Harry annuì, il suo sguardo fisso sul membro di Louis. Deglutì pesantemente e si stese completamente sul materasso, allargando ancora di più le gambe ed arcuando piano la schiena, mentre le sue dita appiccicose si andarono a posare sulle cosce del castano.  
Lentamente, Louis si allineò alla sua apertura, facendo scivolare piano la punta del suo cazzo avanti e indietro contro di essa per dare ad Harry un po’ di tempo per abituarsi prima di spingersi dentro di lui con cautela. I muscoli dello stomaco del riccio si contrassero e lui sibilò piano.  
“Amore, possiamo-”  
“Non andare così fottutamente piano,” disse il più piccolo, spingendosi contro di lui.  
Ansimando, Louis premette le dita contro la pelle di Harry, tenendo fermi i suoi fianchi. Si leccò le labbra ed aspettò che il riccio incontrasse il suo sguardo, poi sbatté il bacino in avanti, spingendosi in profondità dentro di lui. Il giovane si inarcò dal letto e sollevò le mani, passandosi le dita tra i capelli mentre gemeva forte, la voce spezzata.  
Il più grande sollevò una delle gambe del riccio, appoggiandola sulla sua spalla per poter così ottenere un angolazione migliore e spingersi in Harry il più profondamente possibile. Iniziò quindi a muoversi dentro di lui, e guardò gli occhi del riccio rovesciarsi per il piacere, le ciglia svolazzanti e la bocca spalancata. Si strinse attorno a Louis, ma non era così stretto come lui si era aspettato che fosse. Il pensiero di Harry che si dava piacere da solo, scopandosi con le sue stesse dita, riempì la sua testa e gli fece vedere le stelle, ed iniziò quindi a dare stoccate sempre più profonde e martellanti.  
“Lou,” piagnucolò il riccio, mentre apriva gli occhi ed una delle sue mani andò di nuovo ad afferrare il suo membro, pompandolo. “Più forte,” chiese. “Voglio sentirti domani.”  
Louis levò la mano di Harry ed arricciò le sue dita intorno al cazzo del riccio. Lo masturbò a ritmo con le sue spinte, veloce e forte fino a quando Harry non rilasciò un gemito più profondo degli altri per poi venire sullo stomaco. Il riccio rabbrividì, i suoi fianchi persero il loro ritmo e diventò praticamente inerme sotto il suo tocco.  
Louis continuò a spingersi dentro di lui con stoccate veloci e mirate nonostante Harry ormai fosse completamente abbandonato contro il materasso. Si spingeva in profondità, facendo lamentare e gemere il riccio quando accarezzava il suo membro ipersensibile. Lanciò uno sguardo al viso di Harry, e gli bastò vedere la sua espressione estasiata e praticamente _fottuta_ per spingerlo oltre il limite. Si morse fortissimo il labbro per trattenere un gemito e si seppellì profondamente dentro l’altro ragazzo, fermandosi completamente quando arrivò al culmine.  
Ebbe bisogno di un momento per riprendersi prima di essere in grado di muoversi di nuovo o fare qualsiasi cosa. Aprì gli occhi e vide Harry sotto di lui, le labbra rosse e bagnate, che respirava ancora affannosamente. Con attenzione, Louis tolse la gamba del riccio dalla sua spalla, ma continuò a rimanere in mezzo alle sue gambe. Si tolse il preservativo, lo legò e, senza pensarci, lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento, proprio vicino al letto, poi si chinò in avanti e premette un bacio appena sotto lo stomaco del riccio. I muscoli del giovane fluttuarono sotto le sue labbra, ma comunque il più piccolo non si mosse di un millimetro.  
Lentamente, Louis spostò le labbra più in alto, baciando lungo gli addominali di Harry. Alzò gli occhi per controllare se il riccio stesse guardando, e quando vide che gli occhi verdi del giovane stavano seguendo ogni sua mossa, leccò lo sperma sullo sterno e sul torace di Harry, raccogliendo l’amaro sapore sulla sua lingua.  
Gli occhi di Harry erano fissi sulle labbra di Louis quando quest’ultimo raggiunse il suo viso, e questo gli fece battere il cuore a mille. Sorrise e si sporse in avanti, sigillando insieme le loro labbra in un bacio dolce. Ghignò contro la bocca di Harry al gemito sorpreso che rilasciò il riccio quando scoprì che Louis non aveva ingoiato una singola goccia del liquido bianco. Harry lo baciò con ancora più ardore di prima, con la lingua che si spingeva avidamente nella sua bocca, leccando e tastando il suo sapore sulla lingua di Louis.  
“Disgustoso,” commentò il riccio dopo che si furono staccati. I suoi occhi erano luminosi e sembrava molto soddisfatto.  
“Certo.” Louis si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, sospirando soddisfatto. “Come se non ti piacessero queste cose.”  
“Forse,” rispose Harry sfacciato, girandosi verso di lui.  
Louis iniziò ad far scivolare distrattamente la sua mano su e giù lungo la schiena di Harry, lasciando che il più piccolo si raggomitolasse contro di lui e seppellisse la faccia contro il suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra, tastando il sapore di Harry su di esse.  
“Mi era mancato molto tutto questo.” Annunciò il riccio piano, succhiando dolcemente la pelle del suo collo.  
“Non ho intenzione di commentare il fatto che hai appena detto che il sesso era la parte migliore di ciò che avevamo e che ti è mancato solo questo,” rispose Louis. “Ma ti perdono solo perché non hai fatto sesso per quasi tre anni.”  
Harry pizzicò piano il fianco di Louis, facendolo sussultare. “Vaffanculo. Sai benissimo che non intendevo solo il sesso.”  
“E cosa intendevi allora?” Chiese il più grande, accigliandosi.  
“Questo,” rispose il riccio, accarezzando piano con il pollice la porzione di pelle che aveva appena pizzicato. “Coccolarti dopo il sesso.”  
“Potresti non dirlo dopo che abbiamo appena trascorso-” girò la testa per guardare la sveglia sul comodino. “Più di un’ora a fare sesso?”  
Harry ridacchiò, scivolando di nuovo sul suo corpo. “Se significa così tanto per te, allora… si, mi è mancato anche questo.”  
Louis lasciò una leggera pacca sul suo sedere. “Che cosa esattamente?”  
“Fare l’amore,” rispose il riccio con un sorriso che si addolcì ancora di più quando i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
“Sei un romanticone,” rispose Louis con voce dolce, e dovette deglutire un grosso groppo alla gola. Sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca del giovane gli faceva sempre contorcere lo stomaco. “Nessuno lo chiama più così.”  
“Hm,” mormorò il riccio, ed abbassò la testa per poggiarla sul petto del castano. “È questo quello che è con te, però.”  
Louis sapeva che Harry di sicuro era riuscito a sentire il suo cuore inciampare, saltare di un battito e poi ricominciare a battere a doppia velocità.  
“Come fai a saperlo?” Chiese allora. “Non lo puoi esattamente confrontare con altri rapporti, vero?”  
Il giovane alzò la testa, alzando un sopracciglio verso di lui. “Non ho bisogno di confrontare nulla per sapere che quello che abbiamo io e te è speciale, diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa.”  
Il cantante sollevò una mano per infilarla tra i riccioli disordinati di Harry. “Solo… non voglio che tu dica cose del genere quando magari non sei ancora completamente sicuro.”  
“Non ho ancora detto quelle due parole, però.” Rispose il più piccolo, appoggiando il mento sul petto di Louis e tenendo gli occhi puntati sul suo viso.  
“Beh, diciamo che era sottointeso,” rispose Louis.  
“Quando?” Volle sapere il riccio, sorridendo un po’. “Quando abbiamo fatto sesso? O quando l’ho chiamato fare l’amore?”  
“Entrambe le cose,” sussurrò Louis, appoggiando una mano sulla guancia di Harry ed accarezzando piano con il pollice la sua mascella.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, guardandolo semplicemente. Poi improvvisamente chiese “Quando devi andare via?”  
Confuso, Louis guardò la sveglia sul comodino. Erano quasi le due di pomeriggio. Il tempo era passato così velocemente ed avevano passato la maggior parte di esso a dormire. Avrebbe dovuto usarlo per parlare ancora un po’ con Harry, per fargli dire quello che Louis voleva sentire invece di farglielo solo accennare e lasciarlo sul filo del rasoio.  
Quindi Harry non gli avrebbe detto quelle due paroline. E andava bene così – di certo non si aspettava di sentirle così presto. Si sarebbe adattato al ritmo del riccio.  
“Il volo è alle sette,” rispose quindi.  
Annuendo, Harry rotolò via da Louis e si stiracchiò piano. Il castano mantenne il suo sguardo allineato sul sedere del riccio, sull’umidità tra le sue cosce. Si chiese se il riccio sentisse ancora la sua presenza lì, se fosse ancora teso e aperto per lui.  
E questo era un male – voleva tutto troppo e troppo in fretta.  
“Dovremmo fare la doccia,” disse Harry, rivolgendosi a Louis. “Ho decisamente bisogno di una doccia.”  
Il cantante annuì e si mise a sedere, grattandosi lo stomaco. Notò che Harry si stava guardando intorno confusamente, posando lo sguardo da una porta all’altra. Louis aveva un bagno proprio accanto alla sua camera da letto ed uno al piano di sotto, ma ovviamente, questo il riccio non lo sapeva.  
“È un bagno dietro quella porta?” Chiese, guardandolo da sopra la sua spalla. “O mi renderò ridicolo da solo entrando nel tuo camerino o qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis sorrise e si alzò, poggiando una mano sulla vita del riccio. “È una stanza segreta per le spie, in realtà.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, il giovane si diresse verso la porta. “Se fosse una stanza segreta di sicuro avrebbe avuto una porta nascosta.”  
Sorridendo, Louis lo seguì, i suoi occhi vagarono sulla schiena del più piccolo e sui lividi che stavano fiorendo sulla pelle. Allungò una mano per premere un dito contro uno di essi e sentì Harry sibilare sotto il suo tocco.  
“Questo appartamento è davvero elegante,” commentò il riccio, in piedi al centro del bagno di Louis. “Penso che la vasca da sola sia più grande del mio intero appartamento.”  
“Penso di sì,” disse il castano, avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno alla vita di Harry e premendo un bacio sulla sua spalla. “Potremmo fare un bagno se vuoi.”  
Il giovane scosse la testa, poggiando le mani su quelle di Louis e stringendole piano. “No, grazie. La doccia andrà più che bene.”  
Louis fece un passo in avanti, girando alcune manopole per far sì che il vapore riempisse immediatamente la stanza. “Potrei lavarti i capelli.”  
“Sei un po’ troppo piccolo per farlo,” sottolineò Harry, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Louis sentì un ghigno diffondersi sul suo viso a quelle parole. “Non se ti metti in ginocchio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si sentiva completamente rilassato quando Louis fermò la macchina davanti al suo appartamento.  
Avevano riscaldato il cibo italiano avanzato dalla sera prima, mangiando insieme sul divano di Louis e guardando un po’ di televisione. Il cantante si era rannicchiato contro il suo fianco, tutto il suo corpo era quasi nascosto sotto il braccio del riccio. Era stato tutto molto silenzioso e tranquillo dopo che avevano alleviato la tensione sessuale.  
Il pranzo era finito con loro che avevano palesemente ignorato qualsiasi programma ci fosse in tv per poter così pomiciare tranquillamente, stretti l’uno all’altro. Il riccio aveva premuto Louis contro i cuscini del divano, coprendolo con il suo corpo e baciandolo fino a quando non gli era rimasto più fiato in corpo, mentre Louis aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro di lui.  
Avevano poco tempo a disposizione, però, quindi avevano soltanto continuato a baciarsi, dolcemente e pigramente.  
Il cantante poi aveva insistito nel dargli un passaggio anziché fargli prendere un taxi, dal momento che doveva già dirigersi verso l’aeroporto. Aveva detto che voleva trascorrere più tempo possibile insieme a lui prima di separarsi per una settimana intera.  
“Mandami un messaggio per farmi sapere dove sarai lunedì, va bene?” Chiese il castano dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
“Te l’ho già detto,” gli ricordò il riccio. “Sarò a Glasgow.”  
“Lo dimenticherò di sicuro,” disse Louis ridendo. “Riesco a malapena a ricordare i miei impegni personali, come potrei ricordare anche i tuoi?”  
Harry roteò gli occhi, mordendo un sorriso. “Si, va bene. Ti mando un messaggio.”  
“Okay.” Louis continuò a tamburellare le dita sul volante. “Perfetto.”  
“Allora,” disse Harry, allungando un po’ le lettere finali. Guardò il giovane lanciargli un’occhiata nervosa. “Penso che dovrei andarmene. Hai un aereo da prendere.”  
“Preferirei molto di più restare,” gli disse Louis, scrollando le spalle.  
Il riccio si sporse in avanti, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di Louis. “È solo per una settimana,” gli ricordò, aspettando che il maggiore voltasse il viso verso di lui. “Ma mi mancherai anche tu.”  
Louis sorrise amaramente prima di chiudere la piccola distanza tra le loro labbra e baciare dolcemente Harry.  
“Mandami un messaggio anche per tutto il resto,” disse il castano, lasciando cadere la fronte sulla spalla del più piccolo. “Voglio sapere ogni dettaglio.”  
Harry annuì e poi si ritrasse. Prese la mano di Louis e gli allacciò dolcemente al polso il suo orologio, sorridendogli. “Così penserai a me ogni volta che guarderai l’ora.”  
Louis accarezzò con un dito la morbida pelle del cinturino e gli restituì il sorriso. “Grazie, piccolo.”  
Il riccio si chinò verso di lui per un altro bacio, solo un breve sfioramento di labbra, e quando aprì la portiera per uscire dall’auto si ritrovò ad esitare perché – perché questo non era tutto ciò che voleva dirgli. Si voltò quindi di nuovo verso il più grande, aprendo la bocca per parlare.  
“No,” disse però Louis con calma. Scosse la testa, alzando una mano. “Non dirlo adesso.”  
“Ma-”  
“No,” protestò ancora il castano. “Non voglio sentirlo ora che saremo lontani una settimana. Voglio sentirtelo dire quando sarai sotto di me, aperto e pronto, quando mi spingerò dentro di te ancora e ancora, quando non sentirai nient’altro che me. È allora che mi piacerebbe sentirlo per la prima volta.”  
Il riccio deglutì a fatica.  
“Dillo quando avremo un po’ più di tempo,” suggerì Louis.  
“Tanto lo sai comunque, non è vero?” Chiese Harry piano.  
Louis annuì, sorridendo leggermente. “Ma sarà comunque diverso sentirlo dire da te, sarà tutto più reale, più bello.”  
“Allora farò così. Te lo dirò ancora e ancora quando avremo un po’ più di tempo per noi.” Promise il riccio.  
Gli occhi azzurri del cantante brillarono e si leccò le labbra, annuendo piano.  
“Buon viaggio, Lou.” Disse il più piccolo, indietreggiando.  
Louis sollevò la mano, indicando con un dito l’orologio al suo polso. “Ti penserò.”  
Harry chiuse la portiera e seppellì le mani in tasca, guardando Louis allontanarsi per dirigersi verso l’aeroporto. La macchina divenne sempre più piccola fino a quando non sparì completamente dalla sua visuale, ed emise un respiro profondo.  
Gli sarebbe mancato davvero tanto Louis. Ovviamente gli sarebbe mancato. Era difficile separarsi di nuovo, dal momento che erano stati insieme per quasi tutto il tempo nell’ultimo periodo. Comunque, Harry sarebbe stato impegnato in questa settimana; avrebbe viaggiato in città diverse, avrebbe visto nuovi posti e nuovi volti ogni giorno.  
Anche se Louis gli mancherà, questa era la sua vita adesso, tutto ciò per cui aveva duramente lavorato in questi anni. In qualche modo sarebbe riuscito a combinare entrambe le cose. Era determinato a lavorare duramente per mantenere entrambe le cose più importanti della sua vita. Non sarebbe stato facile, dal momento che sia lui sia Louis sarebbero stati concentrati soprattutto sulle loro carriere. D’ora in poi, probabilmente, trascorrerà molte giornate come questa – stare il più possibile in compagnia di Louis, averlo tutto per sé per un paio di giorni al massimo prima che uno di loro debba partire per un tempo indefinito.  
Una cosa era certa però – aveva una lunga settimana davanti a sé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non accese il suo cellulare fino a quando non prese posto nella parte posteriore della macchina nera che lo stava aspettando all’aeroporto di New York. Sapeva di dover controllare almeno Twitter per vedere se qualcuno fosse riuscito a capire dov’era stato negli ultimi due giorni. Le loro fan riuscivano sempre a trovare i loro voli e i vari collegamenti aerei, quindi avevano sicuramente scoperto del fatto che Louis avesse preso un volo da Heathrow invece che arrivare direttamente a New York.  
Aveva un messaggio da parte di Niall, però, e quindi decise di aprire prima quello per leggerlo.  
  
 _Mi metterò in contatto con il tuo management domani. Fammi sapere quanto la stampa è autorizzata a conoscere – le speculazioni sono tantissime._  
  
Louis si accigliò e chiuse WhatsApp, aprendo subito l’app di Twitter e digitando il suo nome nella barra di ricerca. Vennero fuori una serie di tweet su lui ed Harry, ed immagini che spiegavano il messaggio di Niall. Mostravano Harry che scendeva dal taxi, e la pioggia rendeva la foto un po’ sfocata. Altre invece erano scatti sempre di Harry che passava la sicurezza di fronte all’edificio in cui viveva Louis senza nemmeno essere fermato. C’erano poi altre foto, questa volta di loro due che salivano insieme nella macchina di Louis, ed erano state scattate proprio quella sera. Louis non aveva nemmeno notato il paparazzo.  
I tweet invece riguardavano Harry che arrivava tardi a casa di Louis tutto da solo, e che non era più uscito dall’edificio fino al giorno dopo, quando avevano lasciato insieme il suo appartamento.  
Dal momento che si sapeva che Harry fosse gay, questo sicuramente aveva aumentato le speculazioni intorno a loro. Ovviamente Louis poteva sempre negare tutto e dire che erano soltanto amici. Quella era una bugia che non voleva dire, però. Non con Harry, non di nuovo.  
  
 _Non commenterò per ora. Smetteranno di parlarne tra qualche giorno. Grazie per avermi avvertito, comunque x,_ rispose a Niall.  
  
Quando arrivò all’hotel, mise di nuovo in tasca il suo cellulare e scese dalla macchina. Alberto prese la sua valigia, guidandolo verso la reception per prendere la chiave della sua camera. Quando furono in ascensore, tirò di nuovo fuori il telefono, mandando un messaggio a Zayn e Liam per avvisarli del fatto che fosse arrivato.  
Si presentarono in camera sua nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, ed entrambi avevano dei sorrisi sghembi sui loro volti.  
“Ma guardati.” Disse Liam, premendo un dito contro la sua guancia quando entrò nella stanza. “Sembri proprio felice.”  
Louis si accigliò, lanciando un’occhiata a Zayn, il quale gli rispose con un semplice cenno del capo.  
“Presumo che un certo Harry Styles sia il responsabile di quello sguardo sul tuo viso,” commentò il moro, sedendosi sul letto di Louis. “Abbiamo visto le foto.”  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Louis si avvicinò alla grande poltrona accanto al letto e prese posto su di essa, in modo da poter guardare bene Zayn. Guardò quest’ultimo spostarsi un po’ sul materasso, incrociando le gambe, e Liam in piedi accanto a lui, entrambi lo stavano guardando in attesa.  
“Me lo sono ripreso,” disse quindi.  
“Lo avevamo capito questo,” gli fece notare Liam.  
Il cantante sorrise leggermente. “La situazione è ancora un po’ complicata, ma vogliamo lavorarci su e fare le cose per bene stavolta.”  
“Sono felice,” rispose Liam, sedendosi accanto a Zayn ed afferrando il telecomando della tv. “Onestamente, non avrei potuto sopportare di vederti ancora giù di morale per Harry.”  
“Non ero giù di morale,” protestò Louis.  
“Si, lo eri,” disse Zayn, e si lasciò cadere sui cuscini disposti di fronte alla testiera del letto.  
In quel momento, il telefono di Louis ronzò per l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio e lui lo afferrò, sbloccando lo schermo per scoprire che era da parte di Harry.  
  
 _Mi sono appena alzato. È troppo presto… ma comunque, hai il mio maglione e il mio orologio, ma io non ho niente di te da poter portare con me. Non è molto giusto, non ti pare? xx_  
  
Louis sorrise, digitando immediatamente una risposta.  
  
 _Quindi mi stai dicendo che non ho fatto un buon lavoro nel scoparti._  
  
Aggiunse una serie di emoticon della faccina con le corna ed il ghigno per buona misura.  
  
 _No, quello non conta. Voglio qualcosa che abbia il tuo profumo._  
  
Un altro messaggio da parte del riccio arrivò subito dopo, composto da due emoticon, un riccio ed una faccina triste. Louis non riuscì a capire la connessione tra le due.  
  
 _Beh, credevo che quello bastasse…_ rispose. Guardò l’orologio attorno al suo polso ed aggiunse _Solo una settimana. Ti darò qualcosa da tenere non appena ci rivedremo._  
  
La risposta di Harry arrivò dopo nemmeno un minuto.  
  
 _Anche io ti darò qualcosa da poter tenere, per sempre. xx_  
  
Forse Louis avrebbe strangolato Harry. Quel messaggio poteva significare soltanto una cosa – e cioè gli avrebbe detto quelle due parole che non era ancora stato in grado di dirgli. Avendo avuto a che fare con l’affetto sincero di Harry, quell’atteggiamento un po’ innocente che stava avendo nel dichiarare i suoi sentimenti non era esattamente facile da gestire per Louis. Ma non voleva assolutamente mettergli pressioni, e sapeva che non era facile per il riccio dire due parole.  
Harry era davvero di un altro pianeta, una persona splendida, un indovinello e allo stesso tempo un libro aperto, affascinante e provocante e allo stesso tempo, timido e leale – chi non vorrebbe trascorrere anche solo un minuto della propria vita in presenza di quel magnifico ragazzo?  
Louis deglutì a fatica, lasciando cadere il cellulare sul suo grembo. Le parole che Niall gli aveva detto rimbombavano nella sua testa.  
Ed era esattamente questo che lo faceva sentire di merda – chi non vorrebbe _Harry_?  
“Harry ha avuto l’offerta per primo,” disse ad alta voce, fissando Liam e Zayn.  
Zayn si voltò lentamente verso di lui, guardandolo con un’espressione accigliata. “Te lo ha appena detto tramite messaggio?”  
Louis rise, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Era stato così occupato a sistemare le cose con Harry che aveva relegato questo problema nel fondo della sua testa. Ora, trovandosi di fronte a Liam e Zayn, quel pensiero aveva fatto capolino nel suo cervello, mettendosi in prima linea e facendogli capire che quello non era il posto giusto per lui, che non doveva trovarsi qui. Perché quel posto sarebbe spettato ad Harry, fin dall’inizio.  
“No,” rispose. “Me lo ha detto Niall, in realtà.”  
“Niall?” Chiese Liam, spegnendo la televisione. “Quando lo hai visto?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Sono andato prima da lui perché… non sapevo proprio come comportarmi dopo Capodanno, e pensavo che Harry stesse insieme a Nick fottuto Grimshaw. Ho pensato che Niall avrebbe saputo cosa fare, avrebbe saputo aiutarmi. Conosce Harry meglio di chiunque, dopotutto.”  
“E invece di aiutarti, ha sganciato una bomba del genere?” Zayn si mise a sedere.  
“Harry non lo avrebbe mai fatto,” mormorò il castano. “Se Niall non me lo avesse detto, io non lo avrei mai scoperto.”  
“Presumo che Harry abbia rifiutato l’offerta.” Affermò tranquillamente Liam.  
Louis annuì, e dopo ciò un lungo silenzio calò tra di loro.  
“Beh, che merda,” disse poi Zayn dopo alcuni minuti. “Erano consapevoli del fatto che avresti messo in discussione tutta la tua vita dopo averlo scoperto?”  
Alzando gli occhi, il castano vide Zayn e Liam entrambi seduti vicini sul letto. Liam sembrava preoccupato mentre Zayn sembrava agitato.  
“Ero solo la loro seconda scelta,” fu tutto ciò che Louis riuscì a dire.  
“Tutti noi eravamo probabilmente la loro settima o ottava scelta, Lou,” sottolineò Liam. “Non è che hanno scelto e lanciato i primi tre ragazzi che hanno colto l’occasione al volo. Sai quante persone sono venute per le audizioni prima e dopo di noi?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle.  
“Quindi lo hanno chiesto prima ad Harry,” aggiunse Zayn. “E allora? Anche se avesse accettato non credo che sarebbe stato adatto a noi. È un’artista solista, Louis – e da quanto ho potuto capire, lo è sempre stato.”  
“È molto meglio di-”  
“Non sarebbe stato lo stesso, non si sarebbe adattato a noi,” lo interruppe Liam bruscamente. Poi aggiunse con voce più dolce “Non fraintendermi, è adorabile. Lo sai che mi piace e poi ha un immenso talento. Ma questo, Lou? Questo è un qualcosa che solo noi tre potremmo mai avere.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre verso di loro, qualcosa dentro di lui era pesante e dolorante, e gli rendeva difficile anche solo muoversi.  
“Gli Escapade non avrebbero mai funzionato se al posto di uno di noi tre ci fosse stato qualcun altro.” Disse il moro, facendo un po’ di spazio sul letto ed accarezzando piano le lenzuola accanto a lui. “Sei esattamente dove sei destinato ad essere.”  
Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Louis esitò un po’ prima di alzarsi dalla poltrona ed andare a rannicchiarsi sul letto accanto a Zayn. Liam riaccese la televisione, ma Louis non si interessò molto a quello che stava trasmettendo.  
“Grazie,” borbottò piano, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla del moro.  
Zayn gli strinse la coscia e Liam disse “Non devi ringraziarci di nulla,” poi allungò una mano e picchiettò un dito contro il polso sinistro di Louis, proprio sul quadrante dell’orologio. “Bell’orologio, a proposito.”  
Sorridendo, il cantante accarezzò distrattamente il cinturino, scrollando poi le spalle. “È di Harry.”  
“Lo immaginavo,” affermò Zayn, e lasciò che Liam si accoccolasse contro il suo fianco. “Sei sempre stato un inguaribile romantico.”  
Louis pensò a com’era stato svegliarsi accanto ad Harry. Pensò alle labbra del riccio sulle sue e ai suoi occhi verde giada luminosi e brillanti e al suo sorriso dolce contornato da quelle adorabili fossette. Pensò ad una sciarpa rossa e alla neve, alla pioggia e a loro che finalmente avevano deciso di andare avanti.  
“Forse,” rispose tranquillamente.  
Immagini di Harry sul palcoscenico inondarono la sua mente. Ricordava benissimo il rossore sulle sue guance ed il sorriso accecante, la sua travolgente presenza scenica e la sua passione in ogni strofa che cantava. Per un momento, Louis provò ad immaginare sé stesso proprio lì accanto ad Harry, ma il solo pensiero gli sembrava sbagliato. Harry era fatto per dominare il palcoscenico da solo, era destinato a fare le cose con le sue sole forze.  
Quando la guancia di Zayn si appoggiò dolcemente contro la cima della sua testa e vide Liam rivolgergli un tenero sorriso, sapeva che Zayn aveva ragione. Questi due ragazzi erano destinati a stare al suo fianco – nessuno di loro sarebbe arrivato fin lì senza l’altro.  
Tutti e tre erano esattamente dove dovevano essere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, sbrigati un po’,” disse Niall, correndo verso la grande porta in fondo al corridoio. “Una macchina è parcheggiata fuori, entraci al più presto.”  
Il riccio si aggiustò la giacca, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche. “Abbiamo finito qui per oggi, no? Cos’è tutta questa fretta?”  
Erano in una stazione radio a Edimburgo, ed Harry aveva appena finito un’intervista al programma serale. Niente era diverso dagli altri giorni che il riccio aveva speso a promuovere il suo primo singolo nelle stazioni radio locali.  
Tra due ore, avrebbe anche tenuto un breve concerto in un piccolo club nel centro della città. Doveva ancora fare il suo soundcheck – Niall glielo aveva ricordato almeno dieci volte negli ultimi dieci minuti.  
“Mi hanno detto che oltre un centinaio di fan si sono radunate qui fuori,” lo informò il biondo, guardandolo. “Nessuno di noi due è stato effettivamente preparato per qualcosa di simile. Non pensavo si sarebbero presentate così tante fan.”  
Harry si fermò, sbattendo le palpebre. “Un centinaio?”  
“Non ho idea da dove siano saltate fuori,” commentò Niall. “Ma sono qui adesso, e noi non abbiamo la sicurezza.”  
“Non sono venute qui per uccidermi, Niall.” Gli ricordò il riccio.  
“Lo so questo, ma non possiamo rischiare.” Niall mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta e poi si voltò verso di lui. “Okay. Non fermarti per le foto. Vai dritto verso la macchina ed entraci, capito?”  
Harry annuì brevemente ed oltrepassò Niall per dirigersi verso l’esterno. Delle urla assordanti arrivarono immediatamente alle sue orecchie ed il riccio notò la folla di ragazze su entrambi i lati della strada., dove il personale di sicurezza della stazione radio aveva messo delle transenne. Harry si fermò di scatto, e Niall sbatté contro la sua schiena. Girò a sinistra e prese la mano di una ragazza che aveva allungato il braccio per raggiungerlo.  
“Harry,” disse Niall con voce acuta.  
Ignorandolo, il giovane inclinò la testa e sorrise per scattare una foto con la ragazza, e ben presto si ritrovò a scattarne tante altre, a firmare foto di se stesso e a dare abbracci. Parlò anche con alcune delle ragazze, e le ringraziò per essere venute ed aver speso del tempo per vederlo anche solo cinque minuti.  
“Harry, dobbiamo davvero andare adesso,” disse Niall dietro di lui, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
“Va bene,” rispose il giovane. Si girò e salutò le ragazze, poi si diresse verso la macchina con Niall al seguito.  
“Sei un irresponsabile,” si lamentò il biondo una volta che furono seduti sul retro della macchina. “Ti avevo detto di non fermarti.”  
“Sono venute ed hanno aspettato lì fuori al freddo solo per me, Niall,” disse il riccio. “Il minimo che potevo fare era fermarmi e dire grazie.”  
“Non sto dicendo che è sbagliato.” L’amico tirò fuori il cellulare quando questo iniziò a squillare. “Ma non eravamo preparati e poteva essere pericoloso.”  
Dopo ciò, Niall rispose al telefono, iniziando a parlare con qualcuno del concerto che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a poco, quindi Harry si voltò e tirò fuori il suo telefono.  
Aveva un nuovo messaggio da parte di Perrie, la quale lo informava che la sua ultima sfilata era andata più che bene. Digitò una rapida risposta prima di aprire la chat con Louis. La loro ultima interazione era stata quasi due giorni fa, ed erano dei dolci messaggi della buonanotte da parte del più grande.  
  
 _Suonerò ad Edimburgo stasera, sono un po’ nervoso. Sai quando arriverai a Glasgow domani?_  
  
Mise di nuovo il telefono in tasca, sentendosi stordito dal solo pensiero di poter rivedere Louis il giorno dopo, e si voltò di nuovo verso Niall.  
“Tutto al club è pronto,” lo informò l’amico. “Faremo il soundcheck per un’ora, forse. Quindi hai un’altra ora per-”, si fermò, accigliandosi un po’. “Per rilassarti, immagino.”  
“Bene,” rispose il riccio, scrollando le spalle. “Andremo a Glasgow subito dopo il concerto o domattina?”  
“Domattina,” disse Niall, appoggiandosi allo schienale del sediolino ed incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ho prenotato un hotel per la notte.”  
Il riccio annuì piano. Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del viaggio, con Niall che si accoccolò contro il suo fianco e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Hai parlato a Babs di Manchester?” Chiese poi Harry.  
“Si, verrà lì quel fine settimana,” disse Niall. “Non ho programmato nulla per il tuo compleanno. Ho pensato di prenderci quei giorni di pausa per andare a trovare le nostre rispettive famiglie.”  
“Mia madre ne sarà entusiasta.” Rispose il giovane, accarezzando la coscia dell’amico.  
“Ti organizzerò una grande festa di compleanno quando torneremo a Londra.” La voce di Niall era bassa, come se stesse quasi per addormentarsi. “Louis ha già affittato un club.”  
Accigliandosi, Harry raddrizzò la schiena, guardando Niall. “Che cosa?”  
Il biondo si strinse nelle spalle. “Ha detto che vuole festeggiare in modo appropriato il tuo compleanno e mi ha chiesto quando fossi stato libero. Quindi abbiamo programmato insieme una data per la festa.”  
“E perché lo scopro solo adesso?”  
“Pensavo che Louis te lo avesse detto,” si difese Niall, alzando la testa e sembrando sorpreso. “Merda, forse era una sorpresa.”  
“Non permetterò che organizzi una costosa festa di compleanno,” affermò il riccio, tirando di nuovo fuori il suo cellulare, e notò che Louis aveva risposto al suo precedente messaggio.  
  
 _Un bacio ti farebbe sentire meno nervoso? xx_  
  
  
Harry guardò il telefono accigliato, decidendo di non rispondere in quel momento. Poteva discutere della festa con Louis domani, quando si sarebbero incontrati.  
La macchina si fermò e Niall mise una mano sul braccio di Harry, guardando prima attraverso il finestrino.  
“Niall, seriamente…” Il riccio roteò gli occhi.  
“Si, okay. Ma qualcuno deve pur preoccuparsi per te se tu non ti preoccupi di te stesso.” Niall lo colpì piano nelle costole. “Sarò poi io quello che dovrà spiegare a Louis perché non ti ho riportato da lui tutto d’un pezzo.”  
“E tu di certo non vuoi che Louis si arrabbi con te.” Sottolineò il riccio.  
“Davvero, non è quello che voglio.” Niall aprì la portiera ed aspettò che Harry uscisse dalla macchina e lo seguisse.  
Erano davanti all’entrata posteriore del club, ma Harry riuscì a sentire forti chiacchiere provenire da dietro l’angolo. Una volta all’interno, furono subito trascinati verso il piccolo palcoscenico ed un tecnico consegnò al riccio la sua chitarra così che potessero subito iniziare le prove.  
“Ragazzi siete un po’ in ritardo, non è vero?”  
Harry si fermò, congelandosi sul posto prima di voltarsi ed individuare Louis seduto ad uno dei tavoli nel retro del locale, una tazza di tè fumante davanti a lui.  
“Niall ha detto che sareste arrivati qui verso le cinque. Sono quasi le sei.” Il cantante scosse la testa, poi fece l’occhiolino ad Harry, il quale sentì il cuore battere all’impazzata nel suo petto.  
“Io-” Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, restituendo la chitarra all’uomo accanto a lui. “Io pensavo che saresti arrivato domani?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, alzandosi. “Ho preso un volo in anticipo e sono venuto qui invece. Non va bene?”  
“Va più che bene,” lo corresse il riccio e scese dal palco, attraversando la stanza con grandi falcate finché non si fermò proprio di fronte a Louis.  
Louis lo guardò, le mani dietro la schiena, gli occhi blu luminosi e speranzosi. C’erano delle ombre scure sotto di essi, occhiaie dovute sicuramente alla spossatezza, ma queste non lo rendevano assolutamente meno bello ai suoi occhi. Harry si guardò intorno, stringendo le labbra insieme. Voleva così tanto baciarlo, voleva abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto, inspirare il suo buon odore e crogiolarsi nel suo calore.  
Non avevano parlato di questo, però, e quindi non sapeva proprio come comportarsi. Dopotutto, Louis non aveva ancora fatto coming out.  
“Posso, uhm-” Harry guardò di nuovo dietro di lui. “Posso baciarti qui?”  
Un sorriso fece subito capolino sul viso del cantante. “Sono davvero offeso dal fatto che tu non lo abbia fatto ancora.”  
Harry espirò piano, sentendo il battito del suo cuore aumentare a dismisura e i brividi lungo tutta l’epidermide prima di avvicinarsi a Louis e posare le labbra sulle sue. Le sue mani andarono ad incorniciare i lati del collo del maggiore, le loro lingue si incontrarono in un bacio lento e pigro. Louis avvolse le sue braccia intorno al busto del riccio, alzandosi in punta di piedi per approfondire il contatto e stringersi ancora di più contro di lui.  
“Va bene, ragazzi,” disse Niall dietro di loro, la voce intrisa di divertimento. “Prendetevi una stanza.”  
Harry decise di ignorarlo e fece scivolare le labbra sulla guancia di Louis, lasciando che quest’ultimo affondasse il viso contro il suo collo. Il riccio sentì la punta del naso del maggiore strofinarsi piano contro la sua pelle e questo lo fece rabbrividire. Rimasero così per un momento, stringendosi l’un l’altro e respirandosi a pieni polmoni.  
“Devo tornare a fare il soundcheck,” borbottò poi Harry tra i capelli del ragazzo.  
Louis annuì, facendo un passo indietro. “Ti guarderò da dietro le quinte.”  
“Resterai per il concerto?” Chiese Harry, accarezzando dolcemente la mascella del maggiore.  
“Certo. Resterò con te fino a quando non partirai per Manchester.”  
Raggiante, Harry si sporse di nuovo, baciando ancora una volta le labbra di Louis. “Questo significa che starai con me tre giorni?”  
“Esattamente.” Confermò Louis. Prese di nuovo posto al tavolo dov’era prima, gesticolando verso il palco. “Vai adesso. Prima finirai qui, prima potrò averti tutto per me.”  
Harry allora si voltò e si affrettò a tornare verso il palco, prendendo la sua chitarra. Quando fu di nuovo di fronte al suo microfono e Niall alzò il pollice nella sua direzione per dirgli di iniziare, posò gli occhi su di Louis e gli rivolse un ampio sorriso.  
Louis roteò gli occhi – ed Harry sapeva che probabilmente se lo aspettava, perché gli aveva già visto fare quel gesto. Non riusciva a trattenersi però.  
Quindi, con un ghigno sul viso, posò le labbra contro il microfono e “Rululu,” disse, guardando Louis scoppiare a ridere.  
Quella risata gli diede la carica giusta per affrontare la serata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Attento a non farsi vedere, Louis era rimasto nel backstage, guardando Harry da dietro una piccola tenda nera quando finalmente iniziò il concerto. Il club era affollato, per lo più da ragazze, ma Louis era comunque riuscito a distinguere un bel numero di ragazzi tra di esse.  
Harry non era nemmeno stato così nervoso prima del concerto. Tuttavia, Louis lo aveva baciato gentilmente, accarezzandogli la guancia e tenendo lo sguardo fisso in quello del riccio finché non aveva respirato in modo calmo ed uniforme. Con un occhiolino, Louis aveva mandato Harry sul palco.  
Era stato bravissimo; Harry sembrava perfettamente nel suo elemento sul palco, cantando con voce chiara e roca, parlando sfacciatamente e ringraziando la folla educatamente prima di scendere. Louis lo aveva aspettato ed aveva aperto immediatamente le braccia per afferrare il riccio e stringerlo al suo corpo.  
Erano seduti in una piccola stanza dietro le quinte adesso, e Niall stava distribuendo loro il cibo che gli era stato consegnato poco tempo prima. Il riccio si era sdraiato sul divano di fronte a lui, con le gambe distese sui cuscini, la camicia sbottonata quasi fino all’ombelico ed i jeans attillati che non lasciavano praticamente nulla all’immaginazione.  
Louis si sentì diviso tra il desiderio di strappare quei vestiti dal corpo del riccio e volerlo avvolgere in una coperta, coprendo così completamente il corpo di Harry.  
“Come stanno Zayn e Liam?” Chiese Niall, sedendosi accanto a Louis.  
“Bene,” rispose lui. “New York è stata fantastica. Abbiamo lavorato con alcuni cantautori fantastici.”  
Niall fischiettò in apprezzamento. “Babs ha detto che Perrie lavora fino a tardi stasera, comunque. Nel caso in cui tu voglia procedere con – sai. Quel piano.”  
Con la coda dell’occhio, il cantante vide Harry rianimarsi a quelle parole. “Quale piano?”  
“Non è niente,” disse Louis velocemente.  
Il più piccolo si accigliò, posando il piatto. “Che cosa state combinando voi due?”  
“Zayn vuole passare a prendere Perrie dal lavoro,” rispose Niall, sgranocchiando un pezzo di pane. “Non ti riguarda, Haz.”  
“Spero che non sia perché tu-”  
“No,” intervenne Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non gli ho chiesto io di farlo, se è questo quello che pensi.”  
“Quindi,” notò il riccio, sbattendo le palpebre. “Gli piace davvero Pez?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Si, gli piace parecchio. Dice che è davvero una bella ragazza ed anche molto adorabile.”  
“Beh, Zayn di sicuro è molto meglio di Colin,” commentò Niall.  
“Chi è Colin?” Chiese Louis.  
“L’ex di Perrie.” Spiegò Harry, con voce bassa. “L’ha tradita, ha spezzato il suo cuore.”  
Louis lo guardò fisso negli occhi per un momento. “Che cosa orribile.”  
“Merita qualcuno che sia sempre onesto con lei,” proseguì il riccio. “Qualcuno che sia gentile e la tratti da principessa.”  
“Non pensi mica che Zayn voglia, sai…” Louis fece una smorfia, gesticolando con la mano. “Giocare con lei?”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “No, ma sto dicendo che se lo farà, glielo farò rimpiangere.”  
Louis si rivolse a Niall, accigliato. “Cosa c’è esattamente tra questi due?”  
“Non so, amico.” Rispose Niall. “Ma Harry ha perso la testa per Perrie dal primo giorno in cui l’ha conosciuta.”  
“Mi sto solo prendendo cura di lei,” lo corresse Harry.  
“Non sei innamorato di lei?” Louis voleva saperlo, e stava guardando il riccio con espressione scettica. Aveva notato che Harry e Perrie erano particolarmente vicini, ed il riccio gli aveva raccontato alcune cose. Sapeva che il ragazzo divideva il letto con Perrie a volte, e che lei lo baciava sulle labbra ed indossava i suoi vestiti come se fossero i vestiti del suo fidanzato.  
 _Louis_ voleva indossare i vestiti di Harry.  
“Penso che entrambi sappiamo che tu sei l’unico di cui sono innamorato.” Disse il riccio con calma e tono indifferente.  
Niall si voltò verso di Louis, sbattendo le palpebre, e la bocca del castano si spalancò, la mascella gli arrivò praticamente a terra.  
Alzando gli occhi, Harry gli fece l’occhiolino, e a Louis fu chiaro come il sole che il piccolo stronzo stesse cercando di evitare che un sorriso si insinuasse sul suo viso.  
“Piccola merda!” Sibilò Louis. “Non è di certo questo il modo in cui confessi il tuo amore a qualcuno, Harold.”  
“Volevi che aspettassi che nevicasse?” Chiese il riccio sfacciato, con un ghigno malizioso ora.  
“Pioggia ed una cena al lume di candela sarebbero stati sufficienti.” Lo informò Louis seccamente.  
“Voi due siete i peggiori,” gli fece notare Niall e poi si rivolse a Louis. “Non lo hai fatto, vero?”  
Un rossore si diffuse sulle guance del cantante, facendogli sentire una sensazione di calore diffondersi da lì in tutto il corpo.  
Harry guardò Niall ed il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più. “Forse.”  
Louis allora si alzò e spinse via le gambe di Harry dal divano per sedersi così accanto a lui. “Sei il peggiore.”  
“Mi ami,” rispose immediatamente il più piccolo.  
“Forse.” Ripeté la parola che aveva detto prima il riccio.  
“Forse.” Disse Harry, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Basta,” interferì Niall rumorosamente, lanciando loro un pezzo di pane che colpì Louis proprio sulla testa. “Cercate di trattenervi, animali! La macchina sarà qui tra pochi minuti. Risparmiatevi per quando sarete soli in camera da letto.”  
Harry ridacchiò, abbassando la testa e stringendo piano la coscia del castano. Louis voleva avvicinarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni sul grembo di Harry, inchiodarlo al divano e baciarlo fino a risucchiargli l’anima. Sfortunatamente però, Niall li stava ancora osservando con fare sospetto, gli occhi socchiusi.  
Probabilmente era meglio così, pensò. Louis voleva avere il tempo di stare da solo col riccio, affogare correttamente in quel sentimento e far sì che Harry gli ripetesse quelle due paroline innumerevoli volte.  
Non fu facile quando Niall staccò gli occhi da loro e si rivolse ad uno dei tecnici che lo informò del fatto che tutte le attrezzature erano state imballate per il viaggio a Glasgow. Harry ne approfittò per attaccare le labbra al collo di Louis in un secondo, la mano si posò sulla sua coscia, pericolosamente vicino all’inguine.  
Si spostò solo quando Niall li informò che era arrivata la macchina per riportarli in hotel.  
Louis si ritrovò nella stessa identica posizione pochi istanti dopo, non appena salirono nella parte posteriore della macchina. Poté vedere Niall alzare gli occhi al cielo, borbottando qualcosa sottovoce dal suo posto al lato del passeggero. Non capì bene cosa però, e sinceramente non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, non quando Harry stava premendo baci e morsi sul suo collo, con le dita che disegnavano cerchi concentrici sul suo inguine, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
Tutto ciò che importava in quel momento era Harry che sussurrava tranquillamente “Ti amo” nel suo orecchio.  
Il suo cuore batté all’impazzata per tutta la durata del viaggio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry aveva impostato la sua sveglia molto presto.  
Dovevano mettersi in viaggio verso Glasgow alle otto, e voleva passare ancora un po’ di tempo da solo con Louis – un po’ di tempo per parlare davvero. La scorsa notte avevano lasciato che le azioni parlassero, e ad Harry piaceva come riuscisse ancora a sentire Louis su tutto il suo corpo, a come potesse ancora distintamente gustare il sapore di Louis sulla sua lingua. La sua pelle era appiccicosa e piena di succhiotti, i suoi capelli erano un disastro e le membra gli facevano male.  
Il cantante emise un gemito quando la sveglia di Harry suonò di nuovo. “No,” si lamentò.  
Il riccio rise gentilmente e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, strofinando il naso contro la spalla del maggiore. Afferrò il suo cellulare e spense la sveglia, poi scrisse un rapido messaggio a Niall, informandolo del fatto che non sarebbero scesi giù per fare colazione.  
“Louis,” mormorò dolcemente il riccio, trascinando le sue dita sul fianco del giovane. “Non addormentarti di nuovo.”  
Louis gemette di nuovo e sollevò il piumone, tirandolo sopra la testa di Harry.  
Ridacchiando, Harry avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis, aggrovigliando le loro gambe insieme e premendo il viso contro il suo collo. La sua pelle era morbida e calda, il suo sapore leggermente salato. Si concesse un minuto per affogare nel calore del corpo di Louis, per crogiolarsi nel silenzio della camera e farsi cullare dal respiro tranquillo del castano.  
“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia svegliato prima delle sei,” biascicò Louis assonnato.  
“Ti volevo tutto per me per un po’ dato che dovrò condividerti per il resto della giornata,” sottolineò il riccio.  
“Questa frase suona un po’ possessiva, amore.” Disse Louis.  
Harry pizzicò la vita del castano, sentendolo irrigidirsi un po’. “Non è quello che intendevo.” Tirò via il piumone dalla sua testa e finalmente poté respirare aria fresca. “Semplicemente non so come comportarmi con te in pubblico.”  
Louis si girò per stendersi sulla schiena, grugnendo. “È troppo presto per questo.”  
“Le persone sono autorizzate a sapere che sei qui?” Chiese ancora, ignorando le piccole lamentele del maggiore.  
“Lo scopriranno comunque. Anzi, probabilmente lo hanno già scoperto.” Aggiunse Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli color caramello.  
Harry annuì piano. “Non lo farò più, Lou.”  
Sentì Louis paralizzarsi accanto a lui, i muscoli che si irrigidirono sotto la sua pelle ancora calda dal sonno.  
“Non ho intenzione di tornare a nascondermi.” Proseguì il riccio. “Non ha funzionato bene per noi l’ultima volta che lo abbiamo fatto.”  
“Non sto dicendo che voglio nascondermi.” Fece notare Louis.  
“Ti comporti così, però.” Harry si avvicinò a lui. “Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione.”  
Louis si voltò, premendo il suo corpo contro quello del più piccolo, le dita che andarono ad aggrovigliarsi tra i riccioli color cioccolato. “Voglio fare le cose per bene,” sussurrò. “Non voglio mandare tutto a puttane.”  
Harry sorrise gentilmente. “Lo so.”  
“Dammi un po’ di tempo, va bene?” Chiese il maggiore, un’espressione implorante sul viso.  
“Certo, piccolo.” Rispose immediatamente il riccio, stringendo il polso di Louis in modo rassicurante.  
“Parlerò con Zayn e Liam e vedremo cosa possiamo fare,” mormorò ancora Louis.  
“Quindi, fino ad allora saremo solo amici per l’immagine pubblica.” Non era una domanda – non c’era un’altra opzione al momento.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro.  
Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto opporre resistenza. Dovevano stare attenti a non ricadere in quel buco nero dove erano già andati a finire anni fa, a non far sì che il nascondersi li portasse a dividersi – perché potrebbe andare tutto in discesa molto velocemente da quel momento. Louis però sembrava davvero diverso adesso, sembrava voler prendere la cosa con serietà, e tuttavia Harry sapeva benissimo che questo problema non sarebbe stato risolto con una conversazione fatta di mattina presto.  
Finché fossero stati sulla stessa pagina, avrebbero trovato un modo per far funzionare le cose.  
“Troveremo una soluzione.” Mormorò Harry, baciando la fronte di Louis.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, tenendosi stretti l’un l’altro, mani che accarezzavano dolcemente la pelle nuda, respiri caldi che si mischiavano, cuori che battevano all’unisono. Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e respirò piano, inalando l’odore di Louis ed assorbendo il suo buon profumo.  
“Pensavo che potremmo ordinare il servizio in camera,” disse allora il riccio, consapevole del fatto che altrimenti si sarebbero addormentati di nuovo.  
“Colazione a letto?” Chiese Louis.  
“Forse meglio fare una doccia prima.”  
Louis annuì. “Possiamo, tipo-” si fermò, strofinando la faccia contro il petto di Harry. “Rimanere stretti così per altri dieci minuti?”  
Harry appoggiò una mano sul retro del collo di Louis. “Certo.”  
Louis non si addormentò. Invece, le sue dita continuarono a trascinarsi lungo la spina dorsale del riccio – su e giù, in un ritmo costante. Respirò in modo uniforme, le sue labbra formarono parole senza suono contro la sua pelle, ed Harry riuscì a catturare ognuna di esse.  
 _Ti amo. Sono felice. Per sempre._  
“Forse sarà così,” mormorò Harry nel loro confortevole silenzio.  
Le labbra di Louis smisero di muoversi ed alzò leggermente la testa, gli occhi blu fissi nei suoi quando scosse leggermente la testa.  
“Deve essere così.”  
  
  
 


	13. Capitolo tredici - Fede

  
  
 

**Empty Skies**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo tredici - Fede.   
  
  
  
  
                                                           **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baby Blue?”  
Harry gemette, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino. La stanza era ancora buia e la voce di Louis risuonava metallica attraverso il cellulare.  
Per un momento, Harry fu tentato di non rispondere, ma quando aveva aperto di forza un occhio e aveva visto il nome del maggiore sullo schermo, ci aveva ripensato subito. Poteva essere qualcosa di veramente importante, dopotutto.  
Successivamente però, se ne pentì amaramente. Louis, a quanto pare, lo aveva chiamato solamente per chiacchierare.  
“Sono le cinque del mattino, Lou.”  
“Del mattino, appunto,” puntualizzò Louis, troppo sveglio per i suoi gusti. “Non di notte.”  
“È ancora troppo presto.”  
“Ho ricevuto la tua mail,” dichiarò il maggiore. “Qualche giorno fa, in realtà, ma ho aperto il file che mi hai inviato soltanto oggi.”  
“Lo avevo immaginato,” rispose Harry, rotolando sulla schiena e sforzandosi di aprire gli occhi. “Non dovevi chiamarmi subito però, un messaggio sarebbe stato sufficiente.”  
“Hai scritto una canzone su di me e l’hai chiamata _Baby Blue_ , Harry.” Louis pronunciò il titolo come se potesse fargli capire, in quel modo, quello che stava pensando realmente.  
Harry, però, non ne aveva la minima idea.  
“Quindi?”  
“Baby Blue?!” Ripeté Louis, incredulo.  
“Hai gli occhi azzurri.” Disse Harry, sedendosi sul letto e appoggiandosi alla testiera. “E sei il mio piccolo.”  
“Vaffanculo, non lo sono. Tu sei il _mio_ piccolo.” Sbuffò Louis.  
“Penso che la canzone faccia capire il contrario.” Sorrise lui tra sé e sé, stiracchiandosi pigramente.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento ed Harry si aspettava una nuova discussione da un momento all’altro. Invece, la voce del maggiore suonò soltanto un po’ dubbiosa quando parlò di nuovo.  
“Pensavo che non volessi scrivere canzoni su di me.”  
Harry fece un respiro profondo. “Non sto scrivendo di quanto sei cazzone,” rispose, smuovendo il piumone con la mano libera. “Sto scrivendo di quello che mi rende felice - e tu fai proprio questo, mi rendi felice.”  
“Tu sei _troppo_ ,” gemette Louis ed Harry sentì la voce del maggiore farsi più imbarazzata, sicuramente era anche arrossito. “Non posso gestire tutto questo.”  
Ridendo, Harry inclinò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non devi saper gestire il tutto, lo farò io. Sei il mio piccolo, ricordi?”  
“Tu sei pazzo.”  
“Sai cosa fa rima con Baby Blue?”  
“No,” rispose Louis con tono confuso. Poi fece uno strano verso prima che lui potesse dargli la risposta. “ _No_ , Harry!”  
“Baby Blue, Rululu.” Cantò felicemente, ripetendolo più e più volte.  
“Smettila!” Esclamò Louis, sogghignando divertito dall’altro capo del telefono. “Non registrerai una canzone del genere.”  
“Lo farò, invece,” lo informò Harry. “I miei produttori la adoreranno, ha un grandissimo potenziale.”  
“Non lo permetterò,” protestò ancora il maggiore. “È imbarazzante.”  
“Lo è anche ‘il sole trasforma le tue lacrime in oro puro’, Louis,” disse il riccio. “E non eri troppo imbarazzato per scrivere _quello_.”  
“Io non ho-”  
“L’ho letto sul tuo quaderno.” Harry fissò il libretto di cuoio sul comodino. “L’hai dimenticato qua.”  
“ _Non_ ti ho dato il permesso di leggere le mie cose!” Esclamò Louis di rimando.  
“Ma non mi hai nemmeno detto di non guardarlo. Sono tutte canzoni tristi...” Mormorò lui, abbassando la voce. “Hanno reso triste anche me.”  
“Non sono- non intendevo-” Louis si bloccò all’improvviso ed Harry lo sentì inspirare profondamente dall’altro capo del telefono. “Sono tutti testi molto vecchi.”  
“Hm,” borbottò il riccio. “Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di non registrare nessuno di quei testi.”  
“Nessuno li ha mai letti,” rispose Louis con tono indifferente. “Erano solo miei, pensieri del momento.”  
Harry esitò, riflettendo su quello che potevano significare le parole del maggiore. “Mi dispiace di averli letti.”  
“Va tutto bene,” rispose Louis, suonando indifferente. “Tu non sei come tutti gli altri.”  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente. “Giusto, sono il tuo piccolo, a quanto pare.”  
“Esattamente.”  
Harry capì che il maggiore stava sorridendo di nuovo dal suo tono di voce.  
Per un momento, tra loro scese un silenzio confortevole. Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, leccandosi le labbra. Immaginò di avere Louis accanto a lui, il corpo caldo del ragazzo con addosso solamente una delle sue magliette. Harry non gliel’avrebbe sfilata, avrebbe semplicemente infilato una mano sotto la stoffa per accarezzargli dolcemente la pelle.  
“Ehi Lou,” mormorò piano. “Cosa stai indossando adesso?”  
“Oh mio Dio Harry, si inizia sempre così nei porno.”  
“Hai capito cosa voglio fare, vero?”  
“Non farò sesso telefonico con te!” Esclamò Louis turbato.  
Harry fece scivolare una mano sotto al piumone. “Sai cosa sto facendo…”  
Sussurrando un’imprecazione, Louis sembrò muoversi dall’altro capo del telefono perché Harry sentì dei rumori in sottofondo. “Smettila di toccarti.”  
“Mi hai svegliato da un sogno bellissimo,” rispose lui, sospirando per il sollievo che gli stava dando il tocco delle sue dita. “Il minimo che puoi fare è rimediare.”  
“Che tipo di sogno?” Volle sapere Louis.  
“Ero su un’isola tropicale, sabbia bianca e mare cristallino, il sole spendeva alto nel cielo blu,” cominciò a descrivere Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. “Ero nudo e un bellissimo ragazzo mi stava baciando, mi ha fatto stendere sulla sabbia calda, la sua pelle sapeva di sale e di sole. In realtà mi stava facendo un pompino sulla spiaggia, con l’acqua che bagnava ogni tanto i nostri corpi, poi all’improvviso tu hai interrotto il mio sogno.”  
Louis non rispose.  
“Anche tu c’eri.” Aggiunse Harry, sorridendo tra sé e sé.  
Quando Louis ancora non rispose alle sue provocazioni, Harry decise di rimangiarsi tutto e scusarsi per aver reso le cose così imbarazzanti, e voleva trovare un modo per terminare la chiamata senza sembrare un completo idiota. Ma Louis parlò un secondo prima che lui potesse scusarsi.  
“Immagino che non ti debba nemmeno chiedere cosa stai indossando.” Puntualizzò Louis. “Visto che sei a letto.”  
“Sto sempre nudo a letto.” Rispose Harry prontamente.  
Louis sospirò. “Apprezzo la tua sincerità e la tua efficienza.”  
“Non dormo nudo per essere al tuo servizio in qualsiasi momento, lo sai.” Lo corresse Harry.  
“Bene, Harry,” continuò il maggiore, abbassando la voce. “Stavi dicendo che vuoi un pompino?”  
Harry sorrise, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ovviamente questo è l’unico pezzo che ti ricordi del mio sogno.”  
“Ti va di descriverlo più nel dettaglio?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry chiuse di nuovo le palpebre, le dita si arricciarono intorno al suo cazzo e la mente vagò verso un posto dove il maggiore era accanto a lui e lo accontentava in tutte le sue voglie.  
Era contento del fatto che Louis lo avesse svegliato, dopotutto.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
“Non mi piace.” Disse Louis, guardando quello che stava accadendo di fronte a lui.  
Liam si voltò verso il bar. “Che cosa?”  
“Questo.” Ripeté lui, indicando la pista da ballo.  
“Lou,” disse tranquillamente Liam, porgendogli una birra. “È il suo compleanno.”  
“Era due mesi fa il suo compleanno.” Brontolò il castano.  
“Sei tu quello che ha insistito per organizzargli una festa.”  
“E lui dovrebbe ringraziarmi dandomi dei baci e stando al mio fianco per tutta la notte.”  
Liam rise divertito. “Dovrebbe soltanto divertirsi e godersi la serata.”  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, tenendo gli occhi puntati sul riccio che ballava in pista. C’erano tre – _tre_ – ragazzi che lo circondavano. Non lo stavano nemmeno toccando, ma a lui non piaceva il modo in cui stavano guardando il suo fidanzato. E la cosa gli piacque ancora meno quando uno di loro si sporse e parlò nell’orecchio di Harry. L’espressione sorpresa sul viso del riccio, il modo in cui le guance diventarono improvvisamente rosse ed il suo sguardo confuso, furono sufficienti per fargli capire che Harry aveva appena ricevuto un’offerta di tipo sessuale.  
“Guarda quello stronzo che prova a parlargli,” ringhiò lui. “Pensa davvero che potrebbe avere una possibilità?”  
“Sai che è colpa tua se stai a fissarlo mentre altri tizi si avvicinano a lui?” Rispose Liam.  
“Non posso semplicemente andare là e dirgli di andare a fanculo, non è così?” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“In realtà potresti,” lo corresse l’amico. “Lui è dichiarato, Lou. La gente sa della sua sessualità. Ora dipende tutto da te.”  
Decidendo di non rispondere, Louis bevve un sorso della sua birra. Non era abbastanza ubriaco per fare tutto ciò, decisamente non era ancora abbastanza ubriaco. Voltandosi, vide Zayn e Perrie che ballavano insieme in un angolo, la mano del moro ferma sul fianco della ragazza. Louis distolse lo sguardo quando si baciarono appassionatamente. Cercò di non guardare di nuovo verso il riccio e cercò Niall in mezzo alla folla. Il biondo si trovava ancora dove Louis lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, seduto ad un tavolo mentre parlava con Ed.  
La sua attenzione venne attirata da un gruppo di persone che entrarono nel locale proprio in quel momento. Individuò Aiden e gli fece un cenno con la mano per salutarlo.  
“Ehi,” li salutò Aiden, abbracciando brevemente Liam. “Scusa per il ritardo.”  
“Nessun problema, amico.” Lo rassicurò Louis e si mise in punta di piedi per abbracciare il ragazzo. “Sono contento che tu sia venuto.”  
Aiden lo trattenne per qualche secondo di troppo, le dita che accarezzavano dolcemente la sua schiena. “È bello vederti.”  
Prima che Louis potesse rispondere, sentì un braccio attorno alla sua vita che delicatamente lo tirò all’ indietro. Sapeva che si trattava di Harry ancor prima che la sua schiena si appoggiasse al corpo del più piccolo.  
“Aiden.” Disse semplicemente il riccio, con voce fredda e distaccata. Tirò Louis al suo fianco, in modo che potesse abbracciarlo e reclamarlo come suo. Louis sentì ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo irrigidirsi, gli occhi che scansionavano l’ambiente circostante per verificare che nessuno li stesse osservando.  
“Piacere di rivederti.” Aggiunse Harry, facendo scivolare dolcemente la mano lungo la sua vita.  
Aiden li guardò confuso. “State insieme?”  
Harry teneva la mano sul suo fianco, e Louis lo vide arrossire dopo le parole di Aiden.  Con una mossa rapida, Louis portò una certa distanza tra loro, rimuovendo la mano del riccio. Colse l’espressione allarmata di Liam di fianco a lui e cercò di ignorare il suo sguardo accusatorio.  
“Vedo che hai fatto dei progressi da quando ci siamo incontrati l’ultima volta.” Notò Aiden, facendo un cenno al barista.  
“Non troppi, però.” Commentò Liam.  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento prima di rivolgersi al riccio. L’espressione ferita sul volto del suo fidanzato gli fece affondare il cuore nel petto. “Haz?”  
“Mi hai appena respinto?” Chiese Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Sentendosi in colpa, Louis si morse il labbro, allungando una mano per appoggiarla sulla vita dell’altro ragazzo. Harry sobbalzò, gli lanciò un’occhiata truce e sparì velocemente in mezzo alla folla.  
Louis lo fissò mentre andava via, cercando di elaborare quello che era appena successo.  
“Lou,” esclamò Liam, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Fai qualcosa. Vai da lui.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis si voltò verso l’amico, vedendo l’espressione preoccupata sul volto di Liam.  
“Sei un tale idiota.” Commentò Aiden, introducendosi nel discorso.  
Prima che Louis potesse dirgli qualcosa a riguardo - e aveva molto da dire su quella faccenda - Liam intervenne di nuovo. “È _Aiden_ , Louis. È normale che Harry sia un po’ geloso, cazzo.”  
“Non sono una malattia, sai?” Lo interruppe Aiden.  
Liam guardò l’altro ragazzo con un sorriso di scuse, poi tornò a rivolgersi a lui. “È già abbastanza difficile per lui il dover nascondere la vostra relazione. Ma doverti guardare mentre interagisci con un tuo ex? Non posso dargli torto se si è arrabbiato.”  
“Aiden non è il mio ex.” Protestò Louis.  
“Che importa?” Insistette Aiden, prendendo un bicchiere sul bancone del bar. “Abbiamo fatto sesso Louis, e lui lo sa. Respingendolo di fronte a me, hai mandato sicuramente il segnale sbagliato.”  
“Lui sa-”  
“Lo sa davvero?” Esclamò Liam sollevando un sopracciglio, contrariato dalla situazione. “Non restare qui, Lou, fai qualcosa.”  
Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di bere in un solo sorso il resto del suo drink. “Non posso farlo davanti a tutte queste persone, Li.” Protestò.  
“Se non fai _niente_ , lo perderai prima di quanto tu possa immaginare.” Continuò ad interferire Aiden.  
Inghiottendo a fatica, Louis alzò la testa e scrutò la stanza alla ricerca del riccio. Lo notò dall’altra parte del locale, in piedi in mezzo ad un gruppo di persone, un bicchierino tra le mani. Nick Grimshaw era accanto a lui, con la faccia vicina a quella di Harry e una bottiglia di vodka in mano.  
Louis lo raggiunse in pochi secondi. Realizzò quello che aveva fatto soltanto quando alzò la mano per rubare il bicchierino dalle dita del suo fidanzato.  
“Penso che ne hai bevuti abbastanza.” Disse.  
Harry lo fissò sconvolto, prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani di Nick e portandosela alle labbra. “È la mia festa.”  
Nick sollevò le sopracciglia, guardando Louis con aria interrogativa.  
“Haz,” insistette lui, guardando il riccio mentre beveva insistentemente. “Dai, parliamone.”  
“Penso che tu abbia già detto tutto.” Harry si voltò e, prima che Louis potesse aggiungere altro, un gruppo di persone si unì a loro. Erano persone che Louis non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Ehi Harry,” disse un ragazzo, e Louis lo riconobbe come il tipo che aveva provato ad abbordare Harry sulla pista da ballo. “Vogliamo fare dei body shots?”*  
Lo stomaco di Louis si contorse solo al pensiero, e vide gli occhi di Harry spalancarsi per qualche secondo. Lo sguardo del riccio guizzò verso di lui, e Louis sapeva che il suo ragazzo stava per fare qualcosa di stupido quando serrò la mascella e annuì.  
“Perché no?” Rispose infatti Harry, posando la bottiglia.  
“Ok, popstar.” Intervenne Nick, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del riccio e allontanandolo dal ragazzo. “Non correre troppo.”  
“Non rovinare il divertimento, Grimmy.” Si lamento l’altro ragazzo. “Solo perché l’hai già avuto non puoi essere così stronzo. È il mio turno adesso.”  
Louis si sentì male - il suo stomaco sobbalzò ed un senso di nausea gli risalì lungo la gola. Vide lo shock palesarsi sul volto di Harry, un’espressione di puro orrore prese possesso dei suoi lineamenti, e tutto ciò che Louis desiderava fare era tirare un pugno a quel tipo e dire al riccio che lui era molto, molto di più che una bella scopata di una notte.  
“Ora basta.” Esclamò, afferrando il polso di Harry e tirandolo fuori dal cerchio di persone. “Tu verrai con me adesso.”  
Louis si sentì confortato quando Harry non oppose nessun tipo di resistenza. Lasciò che lui lo trascinasse verso la pista da ballo e oltre una porta con un cartello con scritto ‘Solo per il personale.’ Louis percorse un angusto corridoio e, proprio come aveva sperato, la porta sbucò su un piccolo cortile.  
“Che cazzo, Harry?” Urlò non appena furono soli, lasciando andare il polso del fidanzato.  
“Me lo stai anche chiedendo?” Rispose di rimando.  
“Quel tipo parlava di te come se fossi un pezzo di carne.” Gli ricordò Louis. “È fottutamente disgustoso e non dovresti incoraggiare le sue illusioni in nessun modo. Non può avere nessuna possibilità con te.”  
“Dici davvero?” Harry sollevò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Cosa dovrei dirgli Louis? Mi dispiace, non sono disponibile anche se non ho un ragazzo?”  
“Questo non è stato un problema per te negli ultimi quattro anni, non è vero?”  
L’espressione di Harry si oscurò. “Vaffanculo. Solo perché non ho fatto sesso non significa che non ho flirtato con altri ragazzi, che non li abbia baciati o-”  
“Non voglio sapere altro.” Intervenne Louis, alzando una mano per farlo tacere. “Ho visto abbastanza per stasera.”  
“Cosa?” Chiese Harry, avvicinandosi a lui. “Tu puoi essere geloso ma io no?”  
“Aiden è solo un mio amico, Harry!”  
“Amico di _letto_ , a quanto pare.” Rispose immediatamente il riccio. “Eri abituato a scopartelo.”  
“Non lo faccio più da tempo.” Precisò lui.  
Harry rise in modo sarcastico, scuotendo la testa. “Non sapeva nulla, però. Non gli hai parlato nemmeno di noi due.”  
“Avrei dovuto mandargli un messaggio per avvertirlo?” Louis prese a calci una lattina vuota sul marciapiede, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Ah comunque Aiden, nel caso ti stessi chiedendo se finiremo a letto la prossima volta che scriveremo canzoni insieme, non succederà perché ormai sono fidanzato.”  
“Beh, se questo è davvero l’unico modo per fargli capire che non sei più disponibile allora si,” sottolineò il riccio, scrollando le spalle. “Invece tu gli hai fatto credere che eri ancora single e libero.”  
“Non parlo con lui dalla mia festa di compleanno!” Louis alzò le mani in aria, irritato. “Che cosa vuoi da me, Harry?”  
“Voglio poter dire ai ragazzi che ci provano con me che non posso andare a casa con loro perché ho un ragazzo,” rispose Harry, abbassando improvvisamente la voce. “Voglio poter ballare con te e non soltanto guardarti da lontano. Voglio baciarti dopo che tutti mi hanno cantato buon compleanno di fronte a quella torta enorme, perché so che l’hai comprata tu.”  
Louis fissò il riccio per un secondo, lo fissò intensamente negli occhi, sapendo che quello che stava dicendo l’altro ragazzo era in realtà quello che voleva anche lui. Lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa.  
Louis, tuttavia, era spaventato, maledettamente spaventato da ciò che li aspettava.  
“Cazzo, mi avevi detto che non lo avremmo più fatto, che non ci saremmo più nascosti.” Sussurrò Harry, puntandogli un dito contro il petto. “Ma non stai facendo nulla per cambiare le cose.”   
“Vuoi che entri lì e annunci a tutti che sono gay?” Domandò Louis, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
“In realtà, si.” Rispose Harry sottovoce. “E’ quello che voglio.”  
“Beh, questo non succederà.”  
Louis osservò la faccia sconvolta del più piccolo; sapeva di sembrare uno stronzo a parlare in quel modo, non doveva essere così maledettamente impulsivo. Harry indietreggiò, le spalle si afflosciarono e gli occhi diventarono lucidi.  
Cazzo, l’aveva detto in modo totalmente sbagliato. Louis voleva scusarsi per aver fatto capire al riccio che non aveva nessuna intenzione di lavorare sulla loro relazione, voleva ritirare tutto quello che aveva detto e far capire ad Harry ciò che, in realtà, poteva o non poteva fare.  
Non poteva entrare nel locale e dire a _tutti_ la verità - la situazione lo spaventava più di ogni altra cosa.  
Prima che potesse rimediare alle sue parole, Harry lo anticipò.  
“Ho un turno di body shots da portare avanti insieme ai miei amici.” Disse, con tono freddo e distaccato.  
“Come se tu volessi farlo sul serio.” Disse Louis, allungando una mano per toccare il polso dell’altro ragazzo. La voce tremante con cui aveva parlato faceva capire tutto quello che pensava, e metteva a nudo tutte le sue emozioni. Non voleva neppure immaginare l’eventualità che Harry tornasse nel locale e lasciasse che quel tipo disgustoso lo toccasse.  
“Guardami,” lo minacciò Harry, tirandosi indietro. “E non osare manipolarmi usando la tua voce dolce o il tuo modo stupido di tenermi per il polso perché-”  
 _Perché mi fa impazzire e lo amo_ , era quello che Harry non era riuscito a dire, Louis lo sapeva. Arricciò maggiormente le dita sul polso dell’altro, provando a trattenerlo vicino a lui.  
“Non posso davvero-”  
“Penso che tu abbia chiarito abbastanza bene il tuo punto di vista, Louis.” Sussurrò Harry, poi scosse la testa, frustrato, e distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso. “Non credo di voler sentire altro da te.”  
Dopo aver detto ciò, Harry si voltò rapidamente e tornò dentro al locale, lasciandolo lì da solo. Louis si sentiva troppo codardo e debole per inseguirlo.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Harry si svegliò a causa del cellulare che squillava accanto alla sua testa. Sentiva la testa pesante e rintronata, la gola secca, gli occhi appannati, e la suoneria del cellulare era troppo forte vicino alle sue orecchie. Afferrando il telefono, sbirciò con un occhio solo chi fosse a disturbarlo, e vide il nome di Louis lampeggiare sullo schermo. Harry rifiutò la chiamata e si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino.  
Voltandosi verso il comodino, prese la bottiglia d’acqua che aveva posizionato vicino al letto prima di andare a dormire. L’appartamento era vuoto quando era tornato a casa la notte prima, la sua camera era in ordine e il letto era fatto. Harry si era aspettato di passare la notte da Louis dopo la sua festa di compleanno, e soprattutto di rimanere con lui alcuni giorni prima che la band partisse per l’Australia per la prima tappa del loro nuovo tour mondiale.  
Sospirando profondamente, Harry sentì il cellulare vibrare per l’arrivo di nuovi messaggi. Aprì gli occhi velocemente, prese il telefono e sbloccò lo schermo per leggere cosa gli aveva scritto Louis.  
   
 _Piccolo, andiamo rispondimi._  
  
  
 _Per favore, parlami._  
  
  
 _Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, non ignorarmi!_  
   
Il cellulare riprese a suonare e, con un’espressione accigliata sul volto, Harry declinò di nuovo la chiamata. Il suo cuore batté selvaggiamente nel petto quando il telefono vibrò qualche secondo dopo. Un nuovo messaggio comparve sullo schermo.  
  
 _Harry, non fare così._  
   
Senza nessuna esitazione, Harry spense il cellulare, rilasciando un respiro profondo non appena avvertì un silenzio confortante intorno a lui.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso la porta della stanza e vide Perrie entrare, i capelli arruffati e in disordine e gli occhi stanchi. Rimase in piedi vicino alla porta, con uno sguardo confuso sul volto.  
“Cosa stai facendo qua? Pensavo fossi da Louis.”  
Harry appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino e scrollò le spalle. “E tu? Ero sicuro che saresti andata da Zayn.” Replicò lui, sviando la domanda dell’amica.  
Perrie incrociò le gambe e abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
“Ehi,” borbottò Harry, mettendosi seduto e facendo cenno a Perrie di raggiungerlo. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
La ragazza esitò un secondo prima di sedersi accanto a lui. “Non voglio essere l’avventura di una notte…”  
Harry la osservò attentamente. L’amica aveva tracce di eyeliner attorno agli occhi, i capelli disordinati, un paio di pantaloncini e una maglietta oversize che gli scendeva da una spalla. Ormai era abituato a vivere con Perrie, sapeva tantissime cose su quella ragazza - cosa pensava, le sue abitudini, la bontà del suo cuore.  
“È quello che vuole lui?” Chiese.  
Perrie scrollò le spalle, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno alla vita. “Non lo so. Penso che il problema sia che sono una fan.”  
“Quindi?” Chiese Harry, dubbioso.  
“Quante fan saranno andate a letto con lui?” La voce dell’amica era tranquilla. “Probabilmente sono soltanto un'altra ragazza da aggiungere ad una lunga fila di conquiste, un’altra che si butta tra le sue braccia.”  
“Non ti stai esattamente buttando tra le sue braccia,” rispose Harry. “Louis ha detto che a Zayn piacerebbe una relazione seria.”  
Perrie si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli. “Per quanto tempo, però? Ha tantissime ragazze tra cui scegliere.”  
“Non penso che sia così, Pez. Anche io ho avuto la sensazione che ci tenga sul serio a te.”  
“Beh, ora certamente non sarà più così.” Rispose la ragazza. “Non dopo che non sono andata a casa con lui la notte scorsa.”  
Harry allungò una mano per toccare dolcemente il ginocchio dell’amica. “Se è così allora, meglio lasciar perdere prima di perdere totalmente la testa.”  
Perrie annuì e appoggiò la spalla contro la testiera del letto. Sembrava esausta, come se non avesse dormito per tutta la notte, così Harry sollevò il piumone per farla coricare nel suo letto. Lei sorrise in risposta.  
“Allora, perché il tuo telefono squillava insistentemente stamattina?” Volle sapere lei dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“È Louis.”  
“Pensavo che foste andati via insieme dalla festa?”  
“No, io sono andato via presto,” la corresse Harry. “Non ero dell’umore adatto per festeggiare.”  
Lei si accigliò, mettendosi comoda sotto il piumone. “Perché? Era una bella festa.”  
“Ho litigato con Louis.” Dirlo ad alta voce lo fece sentire malissimo, il suo petto si strinse per la tensione. Harry non aveva idea di quello che era successo dopo che avevano litigato. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto il maggiore la scorsa notte.  
“Per cosa avete litigato?” Domandò Perrie sconcertata.  
Harry si girò sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto. “Ha detto che non ci saremmo più nascosti agli occhi del mondo, eppure tutto quello che facciamo è nasconderci, ogni santo giorno.”  
Perrie si toccò i capelli, accarezzando le ciocche tra le dita. “Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Quando il suo ex si fa vivo lui lo abbraccia più del necessario…” Harry soffocò un grugnito, infastidito al ricordo della sera precedente. Sentiva ancora le dita fremere dalla voglia di allontanare Louis e Aiden. “Nessuno può incolparmi se sono un po’ geloso, giusto?”  
“È una cosa del tutto normale.”  
“Mi ha spinto via, Pez.” Mormorò lui. “L’ho solo abbracciato per assicurarmi che Aiden capisse il messaggio e Louis si è sentito a disagio e mi ha spinto via.”  
“Beh, eravate in una stanza piena di gente, e lui non ha fatto coming out, giusto?” Chiese Perrie, provando a calmare i suoi nervi passandogli dolcemente le unghie sul cuoio capelluto.  
“È questo il problema, ha detto che non vuole raccontare la verità. Non vuole fare coming out.”  
La mano di Perrie si fermò all’improvviso. “Che cosa?”  
“Gli ho detto che dovrà fare coming out se vuole che stiamo insieme, e lui ha risposto che non accadrà mai.” Ripeterlo era doloroso quasi quanto sentire Louis pronunciare quelle parole nel cortile buio e sporco di un locale.  
“Non ha imparato dai suoi errori, vero?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non so di cosa abbia paura, sinceramente. Ma non è solo, io sono insieme a lui.”  
“Anche Zayn e Liam sembrano favorevoli,” aggiunse Perrie. “E lui sa quanto sono stronzi i giornali e la stampa, non dovrebbe avere alcuna importanza per lui.”  
Sospirando, Harry chiuse gli occhi. “Guardaci, sembriamo due ragazzine adolescenti che piangono per i loro fidanzati.”  
Perrie sorrise dolcemente e si spostò per sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo?”  
Harry ci pensò per qualche secondo. Ripensò al modo in cui Louis lo aveva guardato la notte scorsa, poi pensò a quando il maggiore aveva sussurrato parole dolci al suo orecchio soltanto due sere prima della festa. Non si sarebbe arreso, non ancora.  
“Credo di aver bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensarci.”  
Perrie annuì e gli strinse la mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Louis riattaccò non appena sentì la voce della segreteria telefonica per la decima volta. Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondere né alle chiamate né ai messaggi, continunando ad ignorare tutti i suoi tentativi di contattarlo.  
Sospirò prima di alzare la mano e bussare alla porta.  
Perrie aprì la porta; indossava pantaloni della tuta e un maglione largo, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia e una barretta di cioccolato in mano.  
“Louis.” Lo salutò freddamente.  
“Possiamo saltare questa parte?” Chiese il giovane. “Ho solo bisogno di parlargli.”  
“Beh,” disse Perrie appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e masticando la sua barretta. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Louis sospirò profondamente. “Si, dimmi.”  
“Ti ricordi che ti avevo detto di non farlo soffrire mai più e di non mandare a puttane le cose?” La ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto, lanciandogli un’occhiata severa. “E mi hai risposto che saresti stato uno stupido a rifare lo stesso errore?”  
“Guarda, non è come sembra. Ero ubriaco e arrabbiato ieri sera.” Spiegò Louis. “Alcune cose mi sono uscite fuori in modo sbagliato.”  
“Mi ha detto di non farti entrare.” Lo informò Perrie.  
“Andiamo, Perrie.” Louis decise che a questo punto, era meglio implorare.  
Perrie scosse la testa. “Scusami Louis, ma non è una mia decisione.” Poi piegò il collo per guardarsi alle spalle. “Ha detto assolutamente no.”  
Louis aggrottò la fronte, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Sapeva che Harry era in casa, e il solo pensarci non lo aiutava affatto. Le sue dita vibravano per la voglia di spingere Perrie lontano dalla porta e irrompere all’interno dell’appartamento per arrivare dal riccio e farsi ascoltare. Harry non avrebbe apprezzato un’azione del genere, non sarebbe stato contento se lui avesse perso la ragione. Lui era l’unico motivo per cui stava provando a mantenere la calma e la mente lucida. Harry lo ancorava sempre e lo stava facendo anche quella volta a sua insaputa, tenendolo coi piedi ben piantati a terra.  
“Aspetterò fuori, allora.” Annunciò ad alta voce. “Non me ne vado, Haz.”  
Perrie lo fissò a lungo, prima di fare un passo indietro e chiudere la porta con un tonfo. Louis continuò a fissare il portone, sperando che il riccio cambiasse idea e aprisse improvvisamente la porta. Non accadde nulla, quindi Louis scese nuovamente le scale e lasciò l’edificio.  
Andò nel campetto dietro casa e alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra della camera di Harry, vedendo che le tende erano chiuse. Apparentemente, Harry stava usando tutti i metodi a disposizione per tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita.  
Raccolse una palla che sicuramente alcuni bambini avevano dimenticato l’ultima volta che erano stati al campetto a giocare. Prese a palleggiare tranquillamente, facendo qualche tiro di prova prima di mirare contro la porta e far volare la palla in rete.  
Il pallone rimbalzò contro il muro e tornò indietro. Nel mentre, Louis alzò gli occhi verso il cartellone dietro la porta, un’immagine colorata che mostrava frammenti di foto e graffiti. _Sii forte. Sii te stesso_ , lesse la scritta in grassetto e sentì qualcosa dentro di lui spezzarsi e fare male.  
Diede le spalle al cartellone e continuò a giocare con la palla, mettendo in pratica tutto ciò che sapeva fare, finchè il sole non tramontò all’orizzonte oltre gli edifici, il cielo ormai scuro sulla sua testa.  
“Vai a casa, Louis.” Sentì la voce di Harry e si voltò velocemente per vedere da dove provenisse.  
Harry era affacciato dalla finestra, con le braccia incrociate e un cipiglio sul viso.  
“Mi dispiace.” Disse improvvisamente, decidendo che avrebbe fatto meglio a dire ciò che sentiva prima che il riccio lo escludesse di nuovo. “Sono stato un coglione e non pensavo davvero quelle cose.”  
“Le hai dette, però.” Disse il minore.  
Aveva ragione. Ciò però non significava che le pensasse sul serio. Louis aveva soltanto bisogno che Harry capisse il suo punto di vista. “Ho sbagliato Harry, non volevo-”  
“Semplicemente non vedo come la nostra relazione possa continuare in questo modo.” Lo interruppe il riccio, la voce più tranquilla del solito. “Non ci vedo in nessun futuro se continuiamo in questo modo, Louis.”  
Il cuore di Louis precipitò, sentì il suono sordo nel suo petto, l’eco nelle sue orecchie; lasciò la presa sulla palla che si allontanò da lui lentamente, e sentì le ginocchia deboli come se potessero cedere da un momento all’altro.  
“Vai a casa, Lou.” Ripetè Harry, poi si voltò e chiuse la finestra. Louis tenne gli occhi fissi sul vetro, e vide Harry che si allontanava lentamente.  
 Aveva sbagliato ancora una volta - stava _perdendo_ di nuovo il suo Harry. Come era potuto succedere? Come aveva potuto sbagliare quando aveva giurato a sé stesso di fare le cose per bene, questa volta?  
Piano, Louis mosse alcuni passi, trascinandosi fuori dal campetto da calcio. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla finestra del riccio, ma non vide altro che oscurità dietro il vetro.  
Non riusciva a darsi nessuna risposta.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
“Ho chiamato anche Jade e Jesy.” Disse Perrie, guardando un foglio accartocciato che teneva tra le mani. “E Niall mi ha dato il numero di Cara. Apparentemente è un’amica dell’università.”  
Harry sospirò, guardando oltre la sua spalla. “Dovrei chiamarla?”  
“Se ti va, si.” Perrie gli porse il foglio e si mise la giacca. Si voltò per controllare nuovamente il bar, spostò un posacenere leggermente a destra poi si diresse verso la porta principale.  
“Niall la vuole sorprendere per davvero, eh?” Rifletté Harry, seguendo l’amica. “Babs non ha idea di tutto questo.”  
“Niente affatto, pensa che usciranno per una serata tranquilla, o che la porterà fuori a cena.”  
“Ottenere una laurea in legge non è cosa da tutti i giorni,” sottolineò Harry. “E’ così orgoglioso di lei.”  
Perrie uscì dal locale, tenendogli la porta aperta. “Non riesce a smettere di parlarne. È così carino.”  
Harry mormorò in accordo con la ragazza, esaminando l’elenco delle persone che dovevano chiamare per la festa che Niall aveva organizzato per Barbara. Perrie chiuse a chiave la porta, e quando si girò afferrò immediatamente il braccio di Harry.  
Il riccio spostò lo sguardo dalla ragazza verso il punto che stava fissando di fronte a sé.  
Zayn era in piedi a pochi metri di distanza. Teneva le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca e una sigaretta tra le labbra. Harry immaginò che l’espressione sorpresa sul volto dell’amica rispecchiasse quella sul viso di Zayn.  
“Io- uhm-” borbottò il moro, togliendosi la sigaretta di bocca e lasciandola cadere a terra. “Non sapevo che saresti venuto a prendere Perrie, oggi.”  
Non era stato pianificato - inizialmente Harry avrebbe dovuto essere da Louis, dopotutto. “Sono venuto a bere una birra.” Disse invece, cercando di sembrare disinvolto.  
“Beh, probabilmente è un bene che ti abbia incontrato qui,” disse Zayn dopo un momento. “Pensavo di parlarne prima con Perrie, ma immagino che così sia anche meglio.”  
“Se sei venuto per-”  
“Louis non la sta prendendo bene, Harry.” Continuò Zayn, ignorandolo. “Sta malissimo per il fatto che tu abbia deciso di rompere con lui.”  
Harry si bloccò, tutto dentro di lui si fermò improvvisamente. Perrie strinse forte il suo braccio.  
“Io ho rotto con lui?” Dissero all’unisono i due.  
Zayn scrollò le spalle. “Non ne ha davvero parlato. Ha soltanto detto che tu hai rotto con lui, poi ha tipo-”  
“Che idiota.” Sibilò Harry, iniziando a correre.  
“Haz, aspetta!” Urlò Perrie. “Dove stai andando?”  
Harry si voltò verso l’amica. “Immagino che voi due avrete bisogno di parlare un po’ da soli,” fece notare indicandoli. “Io proverò a mettere un po’ di buon senso nella testa di Louis.”  
Zayn sembrava confuso, Perrie invece gli sorrise e gli mostrò il pollice alzato.  
Harry tornò sui suoi passi e corse lungo la strada verso la stazione della metro più vicina.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Louis si sentiva in modo strano, come quel giorno in cui aveva deciso di fare coming out con sua madre.  
Proprio come quel giorno di due anni fa, erano seduti nella sua cucina, le luci soffuse e due tazze di tè davanti a loro. Louis aveva bevuto un sacco di tè diversi nel corso della sua vita, ma quello di sua madre restava il migliore in assoluto. Di sicuro sua madre aveva degli ingredienti speciali che metteva ogni volta nel suo tè.  
Perché quel tè lo aveva aiutato a fare coming out con lei quel giorno di tanto tempo fa, ed ora lo stava aiutando anche a dirle cosa stava succedendo nella sua vita e cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Non avrebbe messo in atto il suo piano senza l’aiuto della madre.  
“Allora, Harry, hm?” Chiese lei dopo che Louis le disse che aveva intenzione di fare coming out pubblicamente.  
Louis arrossì vistosamente. “Perché pensi-”  
“Ho letto diversi articoli, Lou.” Fece notare Jay. “Tutto ad un tratto, è tornato nella tua vita, viene con te in tour, viene visto con te ogni settimana.” La donna scrollò le spalle. “È sempre stato molto speciale per te, vero?”  
Alzando gli occhi, Louis cercò lo sguardo della madre. “Lui-” fece un respiro profondo. “Eravamo una coppia. È stato il mio primo ragazzo.”  
Jay sorrise, spostando la tazza tra le mani. “Ho sempre pensato che non vi limitaste a leggere fumetti in quella casetta sull’albero.”  
Un’altra vampata di calore gli fece bruciare le guance. “Mamma!”  
Ridacchiando, la donna allungò una mano per prendere la sua. “Perché non l’hai portato qua? Mi piacerebbe vederlo di nuovo.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo. “Abbiamo litigato.”  
Jay tacque e lui decise di sorseggiare il suo tè prima di andare avanti a raccontare. “Gli ho fatto credere che non voglio uscire allo scoperto.” Mormorò quelle parole vergognandosi di doverle pronunciare ad alta voce. Aveva ferito Harry in modo irrimediabile. “Anche se gli avevo promesso che non ci saremo più nascosti.”  
“Hm.” Mormorò Jay, la mano ancora tranquillamente appoggiata sulla sua. “E pensi di fare coming out solo per Harry?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi bruscamente, sbattendo le palpebre. “No, non per lui.”  
“Beh, a me sembra proprio così tesoro,” commentò Jay. “Ma ti dirò una cosa. Se non lo fai per te stesso, allora non dovresti farlo affatto.”  
“Ma Harry-”  
“Se non può essere paziente, non ne vale la pena.” Lo interruppe la madre. “Voglio che tu faccia il grande passo prima di tutto per te, Louis. Prendi da solo le tue decisioni, e e non sei pronto a dire al mondo la verità, allora non farlo. Per nessuno.”  
Respirando profondamente, Louis continuò a fissare la madre.  
Aveva ragione, certo che aveva ragione – sua madre aveva sempre ragione.  
“Non voglio questo.” Rispose infine, la sua voce suonava spenta anche alle sue stesse orecchie.  
Stringendogli le mani, Jay annuì. “Va bene, tesoro.”  
“No.” Louis scosse la testa. “Voglio poter tenere Harry per mano in mezzo alla gente, mamma. Voglio essere visto insieme a lui, e voglio che la gente sappia che è soltanto mio.”  
Jay si accigliò leggermente. “Beh amore, in questo caso dovrai cambiare qualcosa, mi sa.”  
“Non deve essere un grande coming out, giusto? Devo soltanto essere onesto con me stesso.” Realizzò Louis. “Non devo farlo per nessuno, soltanto per me e Harry.” Alzandosi in piedi, Louis mise la tazza nel lavandino prima di avvicinarsi alla madre e stringerla forte tra le braccia. “Devo parlargli, lui non sa che cosa voglio realmente.”  
Jay lo tenne stretto e con le dita gli accarezzò dolcemente la schiena. “Sono sicura che capirà una volta che gli avrai spiegato ogni cosa.”  
“Grazie mamma.” Mormorò lui, baciandole una guancia.  
Jay si tirò indietro, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. “Portalo con te la prossima volta, va bene?”  
Louis annuì. “Promesso.”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
+++  
   
   
   
Non appena arrivò all’appartamento di Louis, Harry trovò tutte le finestre chiuse e nessun segno del maggiore. Per un momento pensò di chiamarlo sul cellulare, poi decise di suonare il campanello. Quando Louis non rispose, Harry ci provò di nuovo, con la speranza che l’altro fosse chiuso in casa.  
Era soltanto mezzanotte, sicuramente Louis non stava già dormendo - magari si era appisolato sul divano. Tirò fuori il telefono e fece partire la chiamata. Dopo diversi squilli, venne reindirizzato alla segreteria telefonica e si accigliò.  
Tirò fuori il portachiavi dalla tasca della giacca e guardò la chiave che gli aveva consegnato Louis qualche giorno prima. Era fredda sul palmo della sua mano, quasi estranea.  
Usarla in questo momento non era una buona idea. Louis gli aveva detto di utilizzarla quando ne aveva bisogno, ma in questo momento non stavano insieme, quindi non gli sembrava il caso. Non l’aveva mai usata prima e utilizzarla per la prima volta mentre erano ai ferri corti non gli piaceva.  
Di nuovo suonò il campanello, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
Forse Louis non era ancora tornato a casa. Dopotutto, sembrava che l’appartamento fosse vuoto.  
Con la chiave tra le mani, Harry si sedette vicino alla porta, giocherellando con esse.  
Poteva aspettare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Louis si sentiva sfinito quando scese dalla sua auto. Sentiva il corpo rigido e il cervello intontito, era sorpreso di non aver causato un incidente e di essere riuscito a tornare a casa sano e salvo. Afferrò lo zaino dal sedile del passeggero, sbadigliò e chiuse la macchina. Il sentiero vicino all’edificio era illuminato da minuscole lampade, e Louis seguì il percorso senza alzare lo sguardo da terra. Sfilò le chiavi dalla tasca e si bloccò quando notò Harry accucciato sul pavimento.  
Il riccio aveva la testa inclinata e gli occhi chiusi. Stava respirando profondamente, con le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita e le ginocchia piegate goffamente. Indossava un berretto e un cappotto leggero, la pelle pallida che splendeva a causa delle luci artificiali, le ciglia scure in netto contrasto.  
Era Harry quello davanti alla sua porta - Louis non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.  
Le sue dita tutto d’un tratto diventarono rigide e gli caddero le chiavi per terra, un rumore sordo riecheggiò tra le pareti e gli occhi di Harry si aprirono all’improvviso. Per un momento, si fissarono l’un l’altro, contemplandosi a bocca aperta, e nessuno di loro osò fiatare.  
“Il tuo vicino probabilmente mi avrà scambiato per un fan pazzo.” Disse Harry con voce roca.  
Louis recuperò le chiavi e si spostò accanto all’altro ragazzo. “Sono sicuro che sappiano che sei.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e vitrei. Sembrava stanco tanto quanto lui. “Dove sei stato?” Gli domandò.  
Sospirando, Louis appoggiò le spalle contro al muro della porta, accovacciandosi accanto al riccio. “Da mia madre.”  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo e Louis assorbì ogni briciolo di calore che emanava il corpo del più piccolo. Anche se erano ormai abituati a stare separati, questa volta era stato diverso. Quando non erano l’uno con l’altro, non erano mai separati _sul serio_ \- questa volta invece si erano davvero lasciati. Erano stati separati in ogni modo possibile.  
“Sei un tale idiota.” Mormorò Harry dopo un po’, sollevando un braccio per metterlo sulle sue spalle e abbracciarlo. Le labbra del riccio premettero contro la tempia di Louis, il suo corpo era caldo e confortevole, e a lui era _mancato_ così tanto. Con un sospiro, Louis si strofinò contro il riccio, appoggiò la mano sullo stomaco dell’altro e premette la bocca sul suo collo. “Te l’avrei detto se avessi voluto rompere con te, lo sai.”  
Louis rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi. “La tua sembrava una decisione definitiva.”  
“Beh Lou, ci dobbiamo lavorare.” Mormorò Harry tra i suoi capelli. “Non possiamo andare avanti così.”  
“Non stavo dicendo che non dobbiamo fare nulla,” rispose lui, stringendosi ancora di più contro il corpo del fidanzato. La stoffa del maglione di Harry era morbida contro le sue dita.  
“Non cambierà nulla se tu non-”  
“È facile per te, Harry.” Provò a ribadire Louis, sentendosi soffocare dai suoi stessi sentimenti. “Non hai mai dovuto fare coming out in questo modo.”  
Louis sentì la voce infastidita del riccio quando parlò. “Invece l’ho fatto Lou. La mia famiglia non l’ha scoperto da sola una mattina qualsiasi.”  
“Non è questo quello che intendevo dire.” Scosse leggermente la testa, strofinando la guancia contro il maglione di Harry. Pensò a sua madre e a quando gli aveva detto che si fidava di lui, che avrebbe saputo prendere la decisione giusta e che Harry l’avrebbe accettata.  
Louis aveva preso quella decisione da solo, senza ascoltare i consigli di nessuno. Lo aveva fatto per sé stesso.  
“Cosa vuoi dire, allora?” Chiese Harry dopo qualche secondo.  
“Non riguarda soltanto la famiglia,” mormorò Louis riprendendo il discorso. “Ho già fatto coming out con mia madre, è stato facilissimo. Fino adesso è rimasta una cosa privata, Harry. Doverlo annunciare a tutto il mondo è fottutamente diverso. Devo andare in tour, cantare sui palchi di tutto il mondo e la gente mi guarderà e mi giudicherà. Tutto ciò non influenzerà soltanto la mia vita, ma anche quella di Liam e Zayn. Non voglio mettere nei casini la band.”  
“Ma Liam e Zayn sono d’accordo, giusto?”  
“Questo non significa che siano davvero preparati a quello che succederà.” Sospirò lui, scrollando le spalle. “Ho un sacco di decisioni da prendere e sto considerando tutti i fattori - te, la mia famiglia, la band, i miei amici, il mio team, la stampa…”  
Dare voce a tutti i suoi pensieri lo faceva sentire in ansia. Era consapevole di tutto il lavoro che c’era da fare e di quanto poco preparato fosse a riguardo.  
“Lo so,” concordò Harry, stringendogli un braccio attorno alla vita. “Ma non farai tutto questo da solo.”  
Louis rimase zitto un istante. “Non dubito che tu sarai al mio fianco quando affronterò tutto questo.”  
“Ma?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Ho bisogno di farlo soltanto per me stesso,” disse infine, sospirando profondamente. “Non posso farlo per te.”  
“Pensavo che lo volessi anche tu, Lou.” Protestò il riccio. “Hai detto che questa volta non volevi nasconderti.”  
“Non intendevo dire che non voglio uscire allo scoperto, Harry.” Intervenne subito per rimediare alla situazione prima di far arrabbiare l’altro ragazzo.  
“L’hai fatto, però.” Protestò il minore. “E, insomma, io non voglio spingerti a fare coming out o altro, ma-” Harry tacque all’improvviso, respirando pesantemente contro la pelle del suo collo.  
“Invece si,” mormorò Louis. “Tu mi stai spingendo a farlo.”  
“Louis…” Harry si avvicinò maggiormente a lui, le dita strinsero dolcemente la sua spalla.  
“Ti aspetti un grande gesto Harry, e io non posso farlo,” Louis si sentì soffocare, stava cercando in tutti i modi di far capire al suo fidanzato il suo punto di vista. “Non posso farlo e non voglio farlo.”  
Harry si ritrasse velocemente e Louis si irrigidì, temendo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il riccio aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Ho parlato con Liam e Zayn e con il nostro management,” spiegò Louis, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul petto del più piccolo. “Il mio team vorrebbe organizzare delle interviste con delle domande specifiche e tutto il resto.”  
Harry restò zitto, immobile, soltanto il pollice accarezzava costantemente la sua nuca.  
“Ma io non voglio,” riuscì a dire finalmente. “Non è quello che voglio fare, chi voglio essere.”  
“Ma Lou,” mormorò Harry. “Come possiamo far funzionare le cose se non vuoi fare coming out pubblicamente?”  
“Non capisci, Harry.” Sollevò la testa, scrutando attentamente il volto del riccio. “Non sto dicendo che non voglio fare coming out. Solo che… non voglio che generi scalpore. Non possiamo semplicemente essere noi stessi e vivere la nostra vita senza dover spiegare niente a nessuno?”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, confuso.  
“Non voglio andare sul palco e annunciare che sono innamorato di un ragazzo e dedicarti una canzone sdolcinata di fronte a migliaia di persone,” insistette, nel disperato tentativo di far capire il suo punto di vista. “Non voglio rilasciare una lunga intervista su come mi sono innamorato e come ho scoperto di essere gay, e non voglio andare in televisione e parlare alla gente di noi, distogliendo l’attenzione dalla nostra musica.”  
Harry espirò lentamente, incorniciando con le dita la sua faccia. “Non è quello che ti sto chiedendo, Louis.”  
“Non possiamo semplicemente essere noi stessi e lasciare che lo scoprano da soli?” Finì Louis. “Stanno già speculando sulla mia vita privata, non mi interessa se ipotizzano che possa essere gay.”  
“Immagino che lo capiranno presto,” disse Harry.  
“Preferirei farlo in questo modo piuttosto che farne un affare di stato,” mormorò lui, stringendo le dita sulla vita del riccio. “Non voglio dover mentire a riguardo, e prometto che non lo farò. Fino ad ora sono riuscito a non farmi fare mille domande riguardo la mia vita sentimentale, non vedo perché adesso dovrei cambiare le cose.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente. “Non è necessario infatti, possiamo fare tutto quanto ai nostri ritmi.”  
“Dici davvero?” Disse a bassa voce il maggiore.  
Harry abbassò la fronte verso di lui, appoggiandogli le braccia sulle spalle. “Certo che si.”  
Louis chiuse la distanza tra le loro labbra e catturò il sospiro dell’altro ragazzo quando aprì la bocca per approfondire il bacio. Una sensazione di benessere e felicità si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo ed in ogni singola cellula, tutti i suoi sensi si focalizzarono sul riccio.  
“Grazie.” Mormorò infine, muovendo ancora le labbra contro la bocca morbida di Harry.  
Harry scosse la testa, poi sfiorò alcune ciocche ribelli dei suoi capelli che gli erano finite davanti agli occhi. “Mi sei mancato, piccolo.”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato.” Rispose lui dolcemente, accoccolandosi di nuovo contro il calore del riccio.  
Harry lo tirò vicino al petto, spostando una gamba così che Louis potesse incastrare le sue tra quelle del più piccolo. “Dovremmo rientrare.” Suggerì dopo qualche minuto il riccio, accarezzandogli distrattamente la schiena.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi. “Tra un minuto.”  
Non era mai stato così bene.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
+++  
   
   
   
   
“Si Harry, ho capito.” Gemette Aiden dopo che Harry aveva baciato Louis per la terza volta consecutiva.  
Erano alla festa a sorpresa di Barbara. Avevano affittato una stanza per l’occasione nel seminterrato di un hotel, ma Niall aveva insistito per organizzare tutto quanto da solo. Aveva chiesto ad un loro amico di suonare e intrattenere gli ospiti, tutti gli invitati avevano portato qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, e Perrie invece aveva chiamato un gruppo di suoi amici che avevano aiutato a decorare la stanza.  
La cosa migliore, però, era che lui e Louis si erano presentati come una coppia. Mano nella mano erano entrati nella grande sala, e Louis teneva nell’altra mano l’insalata che avevano preparato quello stesso pomeriggio, mentre Harry teneva un grande mazzo di fiori per la festeggiata. Non erano rimasti insieme per tutta la serata, si erano separati dopo un po’ per andare a chiacchierare con altre persone, ma Harry sapeva sempre dove si trovava Louis e viceversa, i loro sguardi si incontravano perennemente e si scambiavano occhiolini complici da un lato all’altro della stanza.  
Quando Aiden si era presentato, Louis lo aveva saluto e abbracciato con la stessa fermezza dell’ultima volta, ma successivamente si era avvicinato al suo fianco. Aiden aveva un’aria divertita sul volto, si può dire che sogghignava sotto i baffi, ed Harry dunque aveva baciato Louis davanti all’uomo, soltanto per fargli capire come stavano le cose.  
“È uno stupido.” Commentò Louis, dando un pizzicotto sul sedere di Harry.  
“Ah, lui è lo stupido?” Chiese Zayn, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Tu ti trasformi in un uomo delle caverne quando viene menzionato Nick Grimshaw.”  
Niall rise, battendo un pugno sul balcone del bar. “Lo odia da morire.”  
“Nick è una brava persona e un buon amico.” Protestò lui, guardando Louis con aria accigliata.  
“È il tuo ex.” Puntualizzò Louis.  
“Non proprio,” rispose, scrollando le spalle. “Abbiamo solo, insomma-”  
“Avete avuto lo stesso rapporto che abbiamo avuto io e Louis.” Concluse Aiden.  
Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Va bene, perché non cambiamo argomento?” Chiese Liam, girandosi verso di loro con un vassoio pieno di bicchierini. “Facciamo un brindisi per Babs.”  
“Grandissima idea!” Esclamò Niall, allungando un braccio per recuperare la sua fidanzata che stava chiacchierando con un gruppo di persone dietro di loro. “Beviamo alla bravura della mia meravigliosa ragazza.”  
Lei rise divertita e prese un bicchierino tra le dita, premendo un bacio sulla guancia del biondo.  
“Dov’è Perrie?” Domandò Harry, tenendo in mano due bicchierini.  
“Voleva prendere un po’ di zuppa da mangiare.” Rispose Zayn.  
Louis la individuò qualche secondo dopo, mentre si incamminava verso di loro con Ed al fianco. Stavano ridendo per qualcosa, mentre tenevano tra le mani una ciotola con della zuppa e un cucchiaio.  
“Ehi! Sbrigatevi e venite a brindare!” Esclamò Louis per attirare la loro attenzione.  
Ed mostrò il dito medio e quando li raggiunse, diede una spinta con l’anca a Louis che, non riuscendo a mantenere l’equilibrio, cadde contro Harry che a sua volta fece rovesciare i due bicchierini che teneva tra le mani. L’alcol finì sulla sua faccia, sulla maglietta che stava indossando e sulla camicia blu sbottonata.  
“Oops.” Esclamò guardando il suo petto bagnato.  
Louis allungò una mano per toccargli il braccio e silenziosamente, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, si mise in punta di piedi e portò le labbra al suo orecchio per dirgli. “Ciao.”  
Harry ridacchiò, inclinando leggermente la testa e premendo le labbra su quelle del maggiore.  
“Io vorrei scusarmi,” fece notare Ed, posando la ciotola con la zuppa sul bancone. “Ma credo che dovrete essere voi a scusarvi con noi per il fatto che siete _troppo_ sdolcinati stasera.”  
Liam sospirò profondamente e riempì di nuovo i bicchierini, mentre Louis aiutava Harry a tamponare con un po’ di carta l’eccesso di liquido sui suoi vestiti e sul petto.  
“Hai perfettamente ragione, amico.” Sussurrò Liam rivolto al rosso.  
Harry decise di ignorarli e prese il nuovo bicchierino con l’alcool. Perrie ne teneva già una tra le mani e gli sorrise facendogli un occhiolino.  
“A Babs!” Urlò Niall per farsi sentire da tutti.  
Tutti seguirono l’esempio del biondo, alzarono i bicchieri per fare il brindisi prima di bere il liquido tutto in una volta. Harry rabbrividì all’istante, stringendo le labbra.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide Perrie che sorrideva dolcemente a Zayn prima che lui le baciasse la fronte. Liam li fissava con un sorriso affettuoso sul volto, Aiden e Ed invece stavano già riempiendo il secondo giro di shot, e Barbara stava sussurrando qualcosa a Niall che fece brillare gli occhi del biondo.  
Louis strinse la sua vita, aspettando che si girasse per guardarlo in volto. “Va tutto bene?”  
Harry attirò il maggiore più vicino al suo corpo, distogliendo l’attenzione dai suoi amici. “È tutto perfetto.”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
Louis si svegliò a causa del rumore delle onde sotto di lui. Le lenzuola erano fresche sotto la sua pelle, l’aria nella stanza era satura e pesante. C’era qualche altro suono che non riusciva a identificare, qualcosa oltre alle onde silenziose e al respiro costante di Harry accanto a lui.  
Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Louis ripensò agli ultimi giorni, di come si fosse sentito perennemente in paradiso.  
Era ottobre, e gli Escapade avevano appena terminato il tour in America. Harry aveva fatto un piccolo tour nel Regno Unito, e il suo primo album sarebbe uscito a dicembre. Prima di iniziare il tour, il riccio si era unito agli Escapade per alcune settimane, portandosi con sé Perrie. I tabloid erano letteralmente esplosi.  
Zayn e Perrie erano stati una buona distrazione, ma i media ormai parlavano di Harry e Louis da aprile. C’erano stati diversi articoli su Harry che dicevano che stava frequentando qualcuno, ma non si sapeva chi fosse l’uomo misterioso. Poi, i media avevano iniziato a capire che il riccio trascorreva ogni minuto libero con Louis, ed erano stati pubblicati un sacco di articoli spazzatura sul fatto che Harry trascurasse il suo fidanzato per stare insieme al cantante degli Escapade.  
Harry non l’aveva presa molto bene, così la volta successiva che erano usciti per una cena romantica, Louis aveva tenuto le dita aggrovigliate a quelle del riccio mentre lo aiutava a scendere dall’auto.  
La reazione dei media era stata immediata e intensa.  
   
Una settimana dopo, Louis durante lo show di Ellen, alla domanda “Chi di voi è single?” aveva deciso di non alzare la sua paletta.  
Con ciò, le speculazioni sulla possibile relazione tra Harry e Louis si erano scatenate, e in rete erano nate tantissime teorie e prove raccolte dai fan riguardo il loro amore. Niall lo aveva chiamato una mattina presto, urlandogli contro e chiedendogli che cosa pensava di fare a riguardo. Louis, allora, aveva dovuto spiegargli in modo dettagliato il suo piano e le sue intenzioni. Il biondo si era commosso sentendo che Louis aveva finalmente deciso di compiere il grande passo, e quindi si era calmato.  
“Cazzo, però,” si era lamentato Niall subito dopo. “È un lavoro di merda riuscire a gestire tutti i paparazzi e i media.”  
Quando Harry si era unito agli Escapade durante il tour, hanno praticamente confermato la loro presunta relazione senza però dire nulla. Louis sapeva che, presto, avrebbe dovuto fare l’ultimo passo e annunciare pubblicamente di essere gay e amare Harry Styles. Nella loro situazione attuale, l’annuncio ufficiale non avrebbe più avuto un grande impatto, visto che tutto il mondo parlava di loro, e con Harry al suo fianco si sentiva pronto a tutto.  
Prima di fare il grande passo, tutti i media si erano concentrati sulla bionda misteriosa che era arrivata insieme a Harry e che era stata vista salire sull’aereo con Zayn. Quella distrazione momentanea aveva dato a Louis un po’ di tempo libero, senza essere perennemente sotto i riflettori, così aveva deciso di fare una sorpresa al suo fidanzato e regalargli dei biglietti per una vacanza a Bora Bora non appena il riccio avrebbe terminato il suo tour in UK.  
Erano partiti tre giorni prima.  
Louis sorrise leggermente quando il corpo caldo di Harry scivolò contro il suo. Il riccio baciò la sua spalla e lasciò scendere la mano lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
“Sta piovendo.” Mormorò Harry, la voce roca.  
Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Louis aprì gli occhi e vide le gocce di pioggia colpire il legno del piccolo patio fuori dalla loro capanna. Era stata costruita in mezzo al mare, quindi erano completamente isolati. Avevano una piccola barba a remi per spostarsi dalla loro capanna alla spiaggia, ma raramente la usavano.    
“Pensavo che non piovesse mai a Bora Bora.” Commentò sottovoce Harry con un tono di voce sfacciato e sensuale che lo riportò indietro nel tempo per un momento – ad un pomeriggio d’autunno, nella sua cameretta, durante un giorno autunnale molto piovoso e a quando le labbra di Harry avevano il sapore di _Louis._  
Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare il rumore delle onde e della pioggia.  
“Vuoi andare a fare una nuotata?” Domandò Louis.  
“Sta piovendo.”  
“Che importa?” Girò la testa per guardare il riccio negli occhi.  
Harry sorrise, i riccioli in disordine, gli occhi di un verde intenso e luminoso. Intrecciò le loro dita insieme, stringendo saldamente la sua mano, e lo sguardo di Louis cadde sull’ancora tatuata sul polso del più piccolo. Combaciava perfettamente con la corda che lui aveva tatuato sul suo polso.  
Louis alzò le mani per lasciare un dolce bacio sotto al palmo del riccio e sentire il battito forsennato del suo cuore, poi trascino il ragazzo fuori dal letto. Entrambi inciamparono in mezzo alla stanza, ridendo e tenendosi l’uno all’altro per non cadere a terra.  
Quando uscirono dalla capanna, Louis notò che, nonostante l’acquazzone, il cielo era ancora blu, come se la pioggia stesse cadendo dal nulla, improvvisamente. Le gocce d’acqua erano fredde sulla sua pelle e quando saltarono contemporaneamente nel mare, Louis si sentì come se stesse fluttuando nel cielo, libero e senza peso.  
Strinse forte la mano di Harry, sentì il riccio che gliela stringeva a sua volta mentre si immergevano nell’acqua, il blu e il verde che si mischiavano intorno a loro. Per un momento, sembrò quasi che mare e cielo fossero una cosa sola, e Louis dimenticò completamente dove si trovava.  
Quando riemerso sulla superficie del mare, con la pioggia che colpiva ancora le loro teste, si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce pieno d’amore e Louis seppe esattamente dov’era, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo.  
La mano di Harry era ancora stretta nella sua.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Body shots: per chi non lo sapesse (anche se è impossibile hahahah) è quando si beve un alcolico dal corpo in un’altra persona. Tipo dalle clavicole, dalla pancia e via dicendo.
> 
> Beh allora, eccoci qui arrivate alla fine di quest'altra bellissima storia! Questi Harry e Louis li abbiamo amati, perché nonostante le difficoltà e nonostante il loro 'odio' iniziale sono riusciti a superare tutto perché il loro amore era più forte di qualsiasi cosa. Ci mancheranno tantissimo!  
> Ci vediamo sabato prossimo con l'epilogo e con i ringraziamenti! Se volete ci trovate qui #EmptySkies


	14. Capitolo quattordici - Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi ringraziamo ancora una volta per tutto l'affetto che ci avete mostrato per questa storia. Ecco a voi l'epilogo.

**Empty Skies**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo quattordici - Epilogo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                               **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Far entrare di nascosto le vostre fidanzate o i vostri fidanzati è sempre una seccatura,” si lamentò Paul, aspettando che Louis scendesse dal van.  
Liam e Zayn erano proprio accanto a lui, ed entrambi si liberarono delle loro giacche. Il cambiamento climatico era ancora uno shock per loro qualche volta, ma per lo più ormai si erano abituati. Il tempo a New York era stato freddo, nuvoloso e piovoso; invece, LA li accolse con il sole, il clima era caldo e umido.  
Una sensazione di felicità ed eccitazione prese possesso del corpo di Louis e le sue dita iniziarono a pizzicare. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Quello che ho detto,” rispose Paul, conducendoli fuori dal garage fino ad un ascensore che li avrebbe sicuramente portati nella hall dell’hotel. Si rivolse poi al castano quando furono tutti dentro. “E il tuo ragazzo è il peggiore. Non ascolta mai quello che dico.”  
“Ed i suoi fan seguono ogni sua mossa,” aggiunse Liam, ovviamente parlando per esperienza. “Quindi non è solo per colpa dei nostri fan se dovete fare le cose di nascosto.”  
Paul annuì con un fischio e premette un pulsante.  
“Chi è venuto?” Chiese Zayn, con la stessa dose di speranza che provava Louis.  
“Non rovinerò la sorpresa,” disse l’uomo, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Questo significava che Harry era qui? Louis spostò il suo peso da una gamba all’altra più e più volte, non riusciva proprio a stare fermo; la necessità di muoversi stava pizzicando ogni suo nervo. Harry non poteva essere qui. Il suo primo tour da solista si era concluso solamente ieri – oggi? I fusi orari lo confondevano e non poco. In ogni caso, Harry doveva tornare subito in studio a registrare dopo aver finito il tour.  
Forse però era riuscito a prendersi un giorno o due di permesso? Era proprio da lui dopotutto, di sicuro aveva preferito fargli una sorpresa invece di avvertirlo in anticipo.  
Proprio come quella volta in cui Louis era tornato a casa da un viaggio promozionale in Asia ed Harry doveva essere in Spagna. Invece, quando aveva varcato le soglie del suo appartamento, aveva trovato ad aspettarlo un delizioso pasto fatto in casa ed un Harry molto, molto nudo, coperto solo da un grembiule attaccato ai suoi fianchi.  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, Paul andò avanti, controllando che fosse tutto okay, poi fece cenno loro di seguirlo.  
Louis seppe che non era Harry nel momento in cui Zayn si immobilizzò accanto a lui – solo per un secondo, i suoi piedi si fermarono ed il suo corpo quasi si congelò sul posto. Poi, si precipitò oltre Louis nella hall.  
Perrie si voltò giusto in tempo per accorgersi del loro arrivo e sorridergli prima di venir trascinata tra le braccia di Zayn, il quale le cinse la vita e la abbracciò stretta. Lei affondò il viso contro il suo collo, le mani si sollevarono per andare a poggiarsi sulle spalle del moro.  
Liam e Louis rimasero fermi dietro di loro per un minuto, dando ai due un po’ di tempo da soli mentre Paul si diresse verso la reception per organizzare le camere. Louis distolse lo sguardo dai due ragazzi e si guardò intorno, notando che l’addetto alla reception consegnò a Paul delle carte da firmare.  
“Ehi, Perrie,” disse poi Liam e Louis rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione a loro. Liam si avvicinò alla ragazza per abbracciarla. “Che sorpresa vederti.”  
“È stato davvero difficile non dirlo a nessuno,” ridacchiò la ragazza, abbracciando Liam a sua volta. Poi si rivolse a Louis. “Lou, ehi. Vieni qui.”  
Louis le sorrise e si avvicinò per stringerla a sé, ma Perrie gli incorniciò il viso con le mani e gli stampò un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
“Perché mai _lui_ ha ricevuto un bacio prima di me?” Si lamentò Zayn.  
“È da parte di Harry,” spiegò la ragazza, non lasciando andare Louis e sorridendo gentilmente. “Ti manda tutto il suo amore.”  
“Voi due siete degli idioti,” commentò Louis e la attirò a sé comunque per un abbraccio. Immerse la faccia tra i suoi capelli, borbottando un “grazie” con voce bassa.  
“Okay ragazzi, ecco le vostre chiavi,” annunciò Paul alle loro spalle. “Andiamo.”  
“Com’è andata la sfilata, Perrie?” Chiese Liam mentre si dirigevano verso l’ascensore.  
Zayn prese la mano della ragazza ed intrecciò le loro dita. Perrie gli sorrise dolcemente e poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Liam. “Oh, benissimo grazie! Ho ricevuto un’offerta, in verità. Da un negozio di Londra. Vendono dei capi di moda esclusivi e vogliono le mie creazioni.”  
“Congratulazioni!” Dissero Liam e Louis all’unisono.  
Zayn sorrise orgoglioso, e Louis sospettò che quindi quella non fosse una nuova informazione per lui. Chiacchierarono per un po’ in piedi nel corridoio, poi Paul consegnò loro le chiavi. Louis augurò agli altri una buonanotte e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Le sue borse erano già state consegnate, ed erano state poggiate ordinatamente davanti all’enorme letto.  
Aveva smesso di contare i giorni da quando aveva visto l’ultima volta Harry. Era passato troppo tempo comunque, e questo lo sapeva bene. Con entrambi che dovevano mantenere una carriera nell’industria musicale, non era esattamente facile conciliare i loro piani. Riuscivano a malapena a passare uno o due dei loro giorni liberi insieme. Ovviamente Louis andava in qualsiasi parte del mondo fosse Harry quando aveva qualche giorno o settimana di riposo, ed il riccio faceva lo stesso con lui, ma non era la stessa cosa.  
Louis aveva bisogno dei suoi giorni liberi per vedere anche la sua famiglia, e per passare un po’ di tempo con i suoi amici, per riposarsi un po’ dai numerosi viaggi che faceva. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per tornare a casa, nel loro appartamento a Londra, dormire nel loro letto e stare lì tutto il giorno a guardare programmi stupidi in televisione e dormire per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Ed ovviamente questo non era diverso per Harry, quando anche l’altro ragazzo aveva del tempo libero.  
Louis ed Harry stavano insieme da più di due anni, ormai. Erano andati a vivere insieme un anno fa, ma il giovane non riusciva proprio a ricordare un momento in cui erano stati effettivamente a casa insieme per più di qualche giorno. Forse era capitato solamente due volte. Una era stata l’anno scorso durante le vacanze di Natale e Capodanno, l’altra era stata poco prima di questo viaggio. Erano riusciti a passare tre interi giorni da soli insieme nel loro nuovo appartamento.  
Avevano trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola.  
Pensando a quei giorni, alla pelle di Harry, al suo sorriso mozzafiato al mattino e al modo in cui i suoi capelli odoravano dopo che, per un giorno intero, Louis ci aveva passato le mani all’interno, entrò in doccia. Si prese il suo tempo, lavandosi i capelli ed il copro, il getto caldo dell’acqua fu come un balsamo lenitivo sulla sua pelle.  
Quando di stese sul letto più tardi, con lenzuola e coperte di seta che lo avvolgevano, chiamò Harry – il primo numero tra le chiamate rapide – e si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati.  
“Lou,” rispose il riccio dopo il terzo squillo. “Non dovresti già dormire?”  
La sua voce era roca e bassa, e fece tremare la sua anima.  
“Non ci riesco,” rispose, chiudendo gli occhi, ed il persistente pulsare dietro le sue tempie si calmò un po’. “Parlami del tour?”  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio per un momento, e Louis pensò che molto probabilmente sapeva il motivo per il quale lo aveva chiamato, sapeva il motivo per il quale non riusciva a dormire.  
“Abbiamo avuto l’ultimo concerto ieri,” disse allora il riccio. C’erano dei rumori in sottofondo, quindi Louis pensò che Harry fosse in una macchina diretto da qualche parte. “È stato fantastico, Lou. Ho cantato all’O2 da solo!”  
Louis sorrise, strofinando la guancia contro la morbida seta del cuscino. “Non sono sorpreso, piccolo.” Non disse quanto fosse dispiaciuto del fatto di non aver potuto essere lì con lui per vederlo brillare.  
“È venuto anche Ed, ed abbiamo cantato _Another Story_ insieme,” continuò il riccio. Louis pensò alla canzone che Harry e Ed avevano scritto e registrato, la quale era diventata immensamente popolare tra le fan del riccio. “Ed anche Perrie è venuta, ovviamente. Babs non ce l’ha fatta, ma comunque era presente al party che abbiamo organizzato per la fine del tour. Nick-”  
“Ti ho chiamato per farmi dire cose carine, Haz,” disse Louis, arricciando il naso alla menzione di quel nome.  
Il giovane ridacchiò, apparentemente non prendendolo sul serio. “Nick ha portato i suoi amici ed i suoi colleghi di lavoro alla radio. Erano davvero tanti e tutti hanno voluto una foto con me. Inoltre, Aiden ti manda i suoi saluti.”  
“Aiden era lì?” Chiese il maggiore, spalancando gli occhi. “Al _tuo_ concerto?”  
“Ha detto che non poteva mancare al concerto del miglior nuovo artista dell’anno,” gli spiegò il ragazzo. “Ha detto delle cose davvero carine, in realtà.”  
Ruotando gli occhi, Louis si morse la lingua per trattenere un commento sarcastico. “Sembra che tu ti sia divertito.”  
“Molto,” concordò Harry con voce squillante. “E che mi dici di te? Com’è – New York?”  
“Sono appena arrivato a Los Angeles,” lo corresse il maggiore. “Va tutto bene, anche se fa un po’ caldo. Perrie è venuta qui per fare una sorpresa a Zayn.”  
Ci fu un altro piccolo momento di silenzio tra di loro, poi Harry mormorò un “Lo so.”  
“Ehi,” disse immediatamente il castano, sentendo il cuore mancare di un battito perché sa il perché di quel tono. “No. No piccolo. Non intendevo quello, non volevo assolutamente farti sentire triste o in colpa.”  
“Vorrei davvero tanto poter essere lì con te, lo sai?” disse il riccio con voce calma. “Mi manchi.”  
“Mi manchi anche tu,” rispose Louis, passandosi una mano sul viso. Dio, quella situazione diventava più difficile ogni secondo. “Così dannatamente tanto.”  
“Sei a letto?” Chiese Harry improvvisamente.  
“Non farò di nuovo sesso telefonico.”  
Il giovane rise dolcemente. “Sono in macchina, Lou. Te lo sto chiedendo semplicemente perché prima hai detto che non riuscivi a dormire.”  
Il castano emise un respiro, e pensò a quanto davvero la mancanza del riccio lo stesse soffocando. Si sentiva praticamente perso senza di lui, come se fosse diviso a metà, e l’altra metà fosse con Harry. Decise quindi di essere onesto con lui. “Mi sono appena reso conto che mi piacerebbe davvero tanto averti accanto a me. Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui ti ho baciato.”  
“Quarantuno giorni,” sottolineò Harry.  
“Troppo tempo.” Mormorò il castano. “È andata avanti così per troppo tempo.”  
Non era mai stato diverso. Louis sapeva che Harry pensava la stessa cosa. Dal momento in cui avevano deciso di darsi un’altra possibilità – di costruire una relazione, una vera e solida questa volta – era stato così.  
E Louis diventava sempre più stanco di tutto ciò.  
“Stai andando a casa adesso?” Chiese poi il più grande.  
Il riccio esitò per un momento, ma quando rispose, Louis poté percepire un sorriso nella sua voce. “Si.”  
“Bene.” Louis chiuse gli occhi.  
“Vai a dormire, amore,” mormorò Harry. “Riposati per bene. Ti manderò un messaggio domani mattina, va bene?”  
“Va bene,” rispose. “Ti amo, Haz.”  
“Ti amo anche io,” rispose il giovane. “Dormi bene.”  
Louis riattaccò, mettendo via il cellulare. Pensò di riuscire a sentire Harry che lo abbracciava, come il tocco leggero di un fantasma, sfiorandolo sulla schiena. Immaginava di poter sentire il suo calore, il profumo dolce della sua pelle. Immaginava di poter sentire il cuore del riccio battere a tempo con il suo.  
Dall’altra parte del mondo sicuramente lo stava facendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino, vedendo le luci della città lampeggiare davanti a lui con colori brillanti e vivaci. Aveva ancora stretto il suo cellulare in una mano, la conversazione con Louis che si ripeteva nella sua mente ancora e ancora.  
Era tutto diverso, così diverso dalla relazione che avevano avuto anni fa, quando erano soltanto due bambini. Erano sempre appiccicati a quel tempo, e non passavano mai nemmeno un giorno separati. Adesso invece, quella co-dipendenza era sparita, ed entrambi erano stati molto attenti a non ricadere in quella spirale.  
Non dipendere così tanto l’uno dall’altro però non significava che la situazione fosse facile, soprattutto quando dovevano restare lontani per tanto tempo. Louis gli mancava con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Girò il suo cellulare tra le sue mani e premette il tasto centrale. Lo schermo si illuminò ed apparve una foto di lui e Louis, scattata durante il periodo di Natale a Doncaster. Entrambi non si erano assolutamente accorti che qualcuno stesse scattando loro una foto perché erano persi nel loro mondo, una delle mani di Louis era nei capelli di Harry, ed una macchia di impasto sporcava il naso del maggiore. Harry aveva convinto Louis ad aiutarlo a cucinare, ma il tutto si era concluso con una battaglia di cibo coronata poi da una lunga ed eccitante pomiciata contro il bancone della cucina.  
Per fortuna Jay aveva scattato la foto prima di quel bacio rovente.  
La macchina si fermò ed il riccio alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo che le luci erano cambiate. Aprì la portiera, ringraziò l’autista e poi scede dall’auto. Il garage era illuminato da una luce fioca e l’aria era umida.  
Paul si stava già occupando di recuperare il suo borsone dal bagagliaio dell’auto.  
“Ciao,” lo salutò il riccio e l’uomo si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo.  
“Te l’avevo detto che così avrebbe funzionato meglio, ora lo lascerai a bocca aperta.” Disse Paul, staccandosi da lui. “È andato tutto bene?”  
Harry annuì. “Non un singolo fan.”  
“Benissimo. Comunque, sanno che Perrie viaggia spesso con te,” commentò Paul. “Quindi di certo non si aspettano che voi ragazzi arriviate separatamente.”  
“È molto più divertente con lei però,” sostenne Harry, facendo un po’ il broncio. “E poi sarei stato qui due ore fa.”  
Paul roteò gli occhi. “Non posso credere di essermi alzato nel bel mezzo della notte per un moccioso come te.” Disse, ma Harry sapeva che scherzava e che in realtà si era molto affezionato a lui.  
Il riccio salì nell’ascensore, sentendo l’eccitazione prendere il sopravvento sul suo corpo. Vedere Paul gli aveva improvvisamente fatto realizzare che avrebbe davvero rivisto Louis tra pochi minuti.  
“Devo prima fare il check-in,” disse Harry una volta che l’ascensore fu in movimento.  
Paul si accigliò. “Starai nella stanza di Louis.”  
“Certo,” rispose Harry, strascicando i piedi e guardando i numeri cambiare sul piccolo display dell’ascensore. “Ma sarebbe illegale rimanere nella sua stanza senza pagare, giusto? Quindi ne ho prenotata una.”  
“Fantastico, Harry,” notò l’uomo seccamente. “Così le fan scopriranno che sei qui in pochi secondi.”  
L’ascensore finalmente si fermò e le porte si aprirono. Harry prese il suo borsone e si avviò alla reception. “Non sono così stupido,” commentò, guardando Paul, il quale rimase vicino a lui, una mano sul bancone ed il suo corpo che gli faceva da scudo per far si che nessuno lo vedesse dall’enorme porta all’ingresso.  
“Harry Tomlinson,” disse quindi alla receptionist, il quale andò immediatamente a lavorare sul suo computer, controllando la sua prenotazione.  
“Non sei serio,” gemette Paul.  
“I fan di certo non controlleranno mai questo nome, vero?”  
“Non pensano che tu sia così stupido da usare quel nome, no.” Concordò Paul.  
“Ammetto di essere stato tentato dall’usare un nome Disney,” rifletté il riccio, firmando un foglio. “Ma il rischio di essere scoperto era più alto così.”  
Paul sbuffò, prendendo la chiave che l’addetto alla reception mise sul bancone. Harry augurò al ragazzo una buonanotte e si affrettò a tornare verso l’ascensore.  
“Hai un po’ di fretta?” Chiese Paul e la sua voce era intrisa di divertimento. Tirò poi fuori una chiave dalla tasca sul suo petto. “Ecco a te.”  
Harry la prese, guardando l’uomo per un momento. “Grazie per avermi aiutato ad organizzare tutto questo, Paul,” disse poi, sorridendogli.  
“Nessun problema, ragazzo,” rispose Paul, camminando davanti a lui quando raggiunsero il piano giusto. “Louis è stato un po’ giù di morale ultimamente, credo che gli farebbe piacere avere la tua compagnia.”  
“Un po’ giù?” Ripeté il riccio.  
Paul si fermò di fronte ad una porta, ridendo. “Oh dai, non guardarmi così. Non è nulla di grave, credo solo che abbia sentito molto la tua mancanza.”  
“Mi è mancato anche lui,” rispose immediatamente Harry, lanciando un’occhiata alla porta.  
“Bene allora.” Paul gli fece l’occhiolino. “Partiremo alle nove. Quindi assicurati che sia sveglio e pronto per andare.”  
“Troppo presto,” si lamentò Harry, ma alzò gli occhi al cielo quando vide l’espressione sul viso dell’uomo. “E va bene, lo farò.”  
“Bravo ragazzo,” lo lodò Paul. “Ora ti lascio. Buonanotte.” Disse, prima di voltarsi ed aprire la porta di fronte a quella di Louis.  
Harry armeggiò con la chiave che aveva tra le mani ed aprì la porta con cautela, entrando furtivamente nella stanza il più silenziosamente possibile. Era buio, le tende erano chiuse, ed il giovane ebbe bisogno di un momento per far abituare i suoi occhi a tutta quella oscurità. Lasciò cadere il suo borsone vicino alla porta e poi si tolse le scarpe.  
Dopo un momento, riuscì a distinguere la sagoma di Louis steso sul letto. Giaceva sul lato sinistro, aggrovigliato nel piumone di seta, e gli dava la schiena, quindi non riusciva a vedere il suo viso.  
Con calma ed attenzione, Harry si tolse i vestiti, li piegò e li poggiò sulla sedia posta vicino ad una scrivania di legno. Nudo, si diresse in punta di piedi verso il letto e sollevò un po’ il piumone, scivolando sotto di esso. Si spostò più vicino al corpo di Louis e lo tirò tra le sue braccia.  
Fu come tornare finalmente a casa.  
Il corpo di Louis era caldo, la sua pelle liscia e, nonostante avesse un odore diverso, forse per colpa del bagnoschiuma dell’hotel che aveva usato, profumava ancora di lui, di Louis, di amore e felicità. Harry chiuse gli occhi e rilasciò lentamente un respiro, premendo il naso contro la parte posteriore del collo del maggiore.  
Louis si agitò leggermente nel sonno, e quando si voltò, Harry si aspettò che sbattesse le palpebre e lo salutasse con un bacio mozzafiato. Invece, il ragazzo si girò con un piccolo sospiro e si rintanò contro il petto di Harry, ed un suo braccio scivolò intorno alla vita del riccio. Sorridendo, Harry allargò un po’ le gambe, spostandosi, così che la gamba del maggiore cadesse tra le sue, e le loro membra si aggrovigliassero comodamente, come due pezzi di un puzzle.  
Con una mano sulla schiena di Louis e le sue labbra premute sui suoi capelli, Harry mormorò “Rululu.” dolcemente contro la sua pelle. Il naso del più grande sfregò contro la clavicola del riccio quando scosse leggermente la testa nel sonno.  
Harry sorrise, sentendo il cuore di Louis battere a tempo con il suo prima di chiudere gli occhi e cadere nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
La sveglia di Louis suonò rumorosamente, trascinandolo fuori dal suo dolce sogno.  
Era a casa, ed Harry era proprio accanto a lui, proprio tra le sue braccia. Erano sdraiati sul loro letto, Harry stava gentilmente accarezzando con le dita la sua schiena, mormorando dolci parole tra i suoi capelli. Era tutto così bello e pacifico e Louis voleva riempire il petto di Harry con baci e carezze.  
La sua sveglia continuava a squillare, quindi allungò una mano per prendere il telefono e spegnerla. Il suo corpo in quel modo si strinse più vicino a quello di Harry, che-  
Gli occhi del castano si spalancarono improvvisamente e fissò il riccio di fronte a lui, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra leggermente socchiuse – non si era ancora svegliato.  
Con attenzione, Louis allungò un braccio sopra il corpo del riccio per raggiungere il suo telefono. Harry sembrò prenderlo come un invito a stringersi più vicino a Louis, strofinando il viso contro il suo collo. La spina dorsale del castano formicolò, e la sensazione così familiare ma così inaspettata gli fece mancare un po’ il respiro.  
Harry era nel suo letto.  
Dal nulla, Harry era apparso accanto a lui, e se questo era ancora un sogno, Louis non voleva assolutamente svegliarsi. Spense la sveglia e rimase proprio lì dov’era; mezzo steso sopra il corpo di Harry, i loro petti premuti insieme, il viso del riccio appoggiato al suo collo.  
Louis inclinò un po’ il suo volto, premendo dolci baci contro i riccioli del più piccolo, mentre le sue mani ne accarezzavano delicatamente i fianchi morbidi. Il piccolo sospirò, e il fiato caldo e umido contro il collo di Louis, fu sufficiente a fargli chiudere gli occhi per cercare di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Piccolo,” mormorò Louis piano, spostandosi per riuscire ad incorniciare con le mani il viso del riccio. “Harry.”  
Harry gemette ed avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis.  
“Sei un sogno?” Sussurrò il maggiore, facendo scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore del riccio.  
“Chiamami pure ragazzo dei sogni,” rispose il giovane, con voce roca e bassa. Non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi.  
Louis sorrise, chinandosi per poter così posare un tenero e dolce bacio a bocca chiusa sulle labbra morbide e rosse dell’altro. Harry allora sollevò il braccio, tirando Louis completamente contro di lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
“Come sei arrivato qui?” Chiese Louis, strofinando il naso contro il mento del giovane. Un leggero strato di barba lo graffiò, ma al ragazzo non importò minimamente.  
“Aereo, macchina, Paul.” Harry fece scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
“Pensavo che non potessi venire?”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Devo incontrare alcune persone per registrare delle canzoni oggi. Tornerò poi con voi ragazzi domenica.”  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto tutto questo alle mie spalle,” borbottò Louis, pizzicando il fianco del riccio.  
“Non fingere di non essere felice di vedermi,” sottolineò Harry, roteando leggermente i fianchi.  
Louis ansimò ed abbassò la testa, e le sue labbra andarono subito a posarsi sulla clavicola del giovane, mordendola piano. “Sono davvero felice,” rispose, succhiando dolcemente l’epidermide.  
Il riccio mormorò in apprezzamento, le mani che vagavano lungo la sua schiena. “Giorni felici?”  
Louis sollevò di nuovo la testa, sorridendo. “Giorni felici,” concordò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry aprì gli occhi, facendo finta di non essersi riaddormentato quando Louis uscì dal bagno più tardi. Sbatté le palpebre pigramente, disteso in mezzo al letto oscenamente nudo.  
Louis aveva un asciugamano stretto attorno ai fianchi ed un altro tra le mani. Con un sorriso, si sedette sul bordo del letto e si sporse per baciargli la spalla. Passò poi delicatamente l’asciugamano umido sopra lo stomaco del riccio, ripulendo le tracce del loro sperma dal momento che non avevano potuto fare a meno di masturbarsi a vicenda.  
“Hm,” mormorò Harry in accordo, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli di Louis. “Quante volte ti ho detto di asciugarti i capelli prima di andare a letto?”  
Louis ghignò. “Beh, non pensavo che lo avresti visto.”  
Il riccio sibilò un po’ quando il maggiore passò l’asciugamano lungo le sue cosce, tamponando delicatamente la pelle. “Sembri un cane randagio.”  
“Ehi, non è assolutamente vero,” rispose Louis, pizzicandogli un fianco prima di sporgersi e premere un altro dolce bacio sulle sue labbra, poi si alzò.  
“Oh, invece si,” ribatté il riccio, rannicchiandosi sulle lenzuola. Guardò il castano mentre quest’ultimo lasciava cadere l’asciugamano a terra e faceva scivolare lungo le sue gambe muscolose un paio di mutande e poi dei jeans assurdamente stretti. “Ad ogni modo,” aggiunse dopo un momento. “Sei sempre bellissimo.”  
Louis prese la maglietta di Harry dalla sedia, indossandola. Gli andava un po’ larga sulle spalle, mettendo in risalto le sue clavicole sporgenti, e gli arrivava quasi a metà coscia, ma lo faceva sembrare molto più attraente.  
“Faccio del mio meglio,” commentò il maggiore, recuperando gli asciugamani.  
“Comunque, quella maglietta è un po’ grande per te,” disse Harry quando Louis scomparve di nuovo nel bagno.  
“È di moda, Harold.” Louis tornò, un sorriso compiaciuto sul suo viso. “Si chiama ‘il look da fidanzato.’”  
Ridendo, Harry rotolò sulla schiena, allungando una mano per raggiungere Louis. Proprio quando il maggiore allacciò le loro dita e si chinò per incontrare le sue labbra in un bacio, un colpo alla porta li fece fermare.  
“No,” si lamentò il riccio, tirando la mano di Louis.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, allungandosi verso di lui per lasciargli un rapido bacio, poi si allontanò, lasciando andare Harry. “Meglio che ti copri un po’, piccolo.”  
Il giovane obbedì con riluttanza, tirando il piumone sui suoi fianchi.  
“Buongiorno, Lou,” lo salutò Liam quando Louis aprì la porta. “Pronto ad andare?”  
“Prontissimo,” rispose Louis, girandosi per tornare in stanza.  
“Stiamo per-” Liam si bloccò, fissando il letto di Louis, la bocca spalancata. “Louis, c’è Harry nel tuo letto.”  
Il castano si mise una mano sul petto, fingendo sorpresa. “Oh mio Dio, da dove salta fuori?”  
Harry ridacchiò, Liam invece alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.  
“Beh, devo dire che è un po’ inaspettato,” commentò Liam, massaggiandosi il collo. “Uhm, ciao Harry.”  
“Ciao, Liam.” Lo salutò di rimando il riccio. “È bello vederti.”  
“Altrettanto,” rispose Liam. “Louis è stato un po’ di merda ultimamente.”  
“Non è vero,” disse immediatamente il ragazzo, afferrando il suo portafoglio ed il telefono.  
“Si che è vero.” Liam ridacchiò poi salutò Harry con la mano. “Ci vediamo dopo, Harry.”  
“Ci vediamo.” Il riccio lo guardò uscire, poi rivolse la sua attenzione nuovamente a Louis, alzandosi dal letto.  
“Sta esagerando,” disse il maggiore, scrollando le spalle. “Non sono stato davvero-”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato,” lo interruppe il riccio, sorridendo piano. “Va tutto bene.”  
Louis rilasciò un respiro profondo e chiuse la distanza tra di loro, le mani andarono subito ad incorniciare il suo volto. Si baciarono languidamente, lentamente, senza alcuna malizia ma solo per rassicurarsi a vicenda. Harry sospirò nel bacio, sentendo il cuore perforare il suo petto. Dopo pochi istanti si allontanò.  
“Ci vediamo stasera, si?” Chiese Louis contro le sue labbra.  
“Ho prenotato un tavolo,” gli disse Harry, non aprendo ancora gli occhi. “Ti porterò fuori.”  
“Non vedo l’ora.” Rispose il maggiore ed Harry lo sentì sorridere.  
Fecero scontrare di nuovo le loro bocche in un bacio a stampo e poi Louis arricciò le dita intorno al polso del più piccolo, sfiorando delicatamente il tatuaggio con l’ancora prima di premere un bacio contro di esso. Harry a quel punto aprì gli occhi e sorrise, alzando una delle sue mani per accarezzare piano la guancia di Louis.  
“Louis,” urlò Liam da fuori la porta. “Dobbiamo andare.”  
Con un occhiolino, Louis si allontanò da lui, lasciandolo andare definitivamente, si infilò le scarpe e si avvicinò alla porta, girandosi poi di nuovo verso di lui per lanciargli un bacio volante.  
Harry sospirò e ricadde contro le lenzuola, cercando di recuperare un po’ di sonno dal momento che anche lui avrebbe dovuto lasciare l’hotel tra qualche ora.  
Chiuse gli occhi con ancora il cuore palpitante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
“Guarda qui,” ridacchiò Perrie, spostandosi più vicino per spingere il suo telefono sotto il naso di Harry.  
Il giovane lasciò cadere il suo toast nel piatto, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia per leggere l’articolo aperto su Sugarscape.  
Era mattina presto, ma avevano avuto il tempo di fare colazione insieme – tutti e cinque – prima che iniziassero a lavorare. Perrie doveva incontrarsi con alcuni stilisti, gli Escapade erano impegnati con delle interviste per tutto il giorno ed Harry aveva un altro giorno in studio davanti a lui.  
“Segretamente sposato? Harry Tomlinson si reca all’hotel di Los Angeles,” lesse.  
“Che cosa?” Chiese Louis alla sua destra, strappando il telefono dalle mani di Perrie. “Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
Harry si morse il labbro. “Non ho idea di come lo abbiano scoperto.”  
“È vero?!” Louis lo guardò a bocca aperta, sbattendo le palpebre confuso.  
“Fammi leggere.” Disse Perrie, riprendendo il suo cellulare. Si schiarì la voce, poi lesse l’articolo. “Il nostro intero team piange, oggi. Metà perché sembra che l’angelico ricciolino Harry Styles sia ufficialmente fuori dal mercato per sempre, l’altra metà perché hanno perso tutti i loro soldi per la scommessa sulla coppia Tomlinson-Styles. Questa scommessa è andata avanti per due anni: chi avrebbe cambiato il suo cognome una volta sposati? Beh, sembra ufficiale da oggi. Harry Styles, infatti, ha fatto il check-in al Grand Giant Hotel a Los Angeles con il nome di Harry Tomlinson.” Fece una pausa, alzando lo sguardo dal cellulare con un sorrisetto. “Il nome è tutto in lettere maiuscole.”  
Harry arrossì, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis.  
“Che, per pura coincidenza, è lo stesso hotel in cui il suo fidanzato/marito Louis Tomlinson, membro degli Escapade, aveva fatto il check-in solo poche ore prima.” Continuò a leggere Perrie. “E quindi noi ci chiediamo: si sono fidanzati ufficialmente? Sposati? Ci piacerebbe molto sapere cosa sia successo. Quando? Dove? Come? Chi ha fatto la proposta e perché Harry non ha sfruttato l’occasione di farla sul palco durante il suo ultimo concerto qualche sera fa? Avremmo sicuramente apprezzato il fatto di essere coinvolti in una proposta epica, con striscioni nel cielo, Harry che sale sul palco su un cavallo bianco e distribuisce cupcakes a forma di cuore per tutti. Ehm, si… forse abbiamo viaggiato troppo con la fantasia. Comunque, quello che sappiamo sia successo di sicuro è che Louis abbia portato il suo Harry fuori per una cena super romantica la scorsa sera. E non sono stati assolutamente timidi e discreti quando sono usciti tenendosi per mano e si sono poi baciati di nascosto quando si sono fermati a comprare un gelato per dessert mentre tornavano a casa. E… tenetevi forte perché questa notizia vi farà sciogliere. Il nostro Loubear sembra avere un particolare ardore per il polso del suo ragazzo. Abbiamo un album di foto di 500 pagine in ufficio di Louis che bacia il polso di Harry, è una cosa che fa spesso e a noi sembra un gesto così dolce e carino! Aggiungiamo le foto di ieri a quelle che già abbiamo nel nostro archivio, sperando un giorno di poter trovare un amore come il loro. Cosa ne pensate voi? Questi due si sono legati per la vita? Guardate le foto del loro dolcissimo appuntamento qui sotto e fateci sapere tutto nei commenti.”  
Harry sentì tutti gli occhi su di lui quando Perrie smise di leggere, abbassando il cellulare. Mantenne il suo sguardo basso, guardando con interesse il suo piatto. “In realtà, sono _io_ quello che ti ha invitato a cena.” Disse poi, perché non gli venne in mente nulla di meglio da dire.  
Louis scoppiò a ridere, dando una pacca sulla sua coscia. “Pensano che ci siamo sposati, Haz.”  
“Lo hai fatto davvero?” Chiese Zayn, tenendo in mano un bicchiere di succo. “Voglio dire… segnarti con il nome di Harry Tomlinson?”  
“Pensavo che avrebbero subito scoperto che ero qui se mi fossi segnato con il mio nome,” spiegò Harry, scrollando le spalle. Vide il sorrisino divertito sulla faccia di Liam, l’espressione affettuosa di Perrie, mentre Zayn sembrava piuttosto indifferente. “Forse avrei dovuto scegliere un nome più casuale.”  
Louis si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando un braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Harry. “Almeno abbiamo stabilito il fatto che tu prenderai il mio cognome.”  
“Scusami?” Harry si accigliò, rivolgendosi a Louis. “Questo non è stato affatto stabilito.”  
“Hai fatto il check-in sotto il nome di Harry Tomlinson o sbaglio?” Chiese il maggiore, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Non potevo di certo registrarmi sotto il nome di Louis Styles, o sbaglio?” Disse il riccio.  
“Probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuto molto comunque,” commentò Zayn dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
Harry e Louis si sorrisero a vicenda ed il maggiore inclinò la testa, dando ad Harry un dolce bacio, le sue labbra sapevano di marmellata e tè.  
“Posso organizzarvi una festa di fidanzamento ufficiale?” Chiese Perrie, sembrando speranzosa. “Ho sempre voluto organizzare una festa di fidanzamento!”  
“Ma non siamo fidanzati ufficialmente,” rispose il riccio.  
“Oh per favore, siete praticamente sposati da quando Harry si è unito a noi in tour come nostro opening act,” incalzò Liam. Alzò poi lo sguardo dalle sue uova strapazzate. “A proposito di questo, prego.”  
“E quando esattamente?” Volle sapere Zayn, accigliato. “Non penso di ricordare un singolo giorno in cui sono stati felici durante quel periodo.”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle. “È una di quelle relazioni di odio-amore con loro.”  
“In realtà non è così,” si intromise Perrie. “Sono disgustosamente dolci, e lo erano anche allora.”  
“Esigo che tu me lo chieda come si deve,” scherzò Louis, la voce bassa in modo che solo Harry potesse sentirlo. Poggiò il suo viso sulla spalla del riccio. “Non accetto che ti registri in un hotel con il mio cognome come proposta.”  
Harry si voltò, baciando la tempia di Louis. “Non era inteso come proposta.”  
Il maggiore alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo negli occhi. “Sei sicuro di questo?”  
Un sorriso tirò su gli angoli della bocca del riccio e non cercò nemmeno di nasconderlo. “Forse un po’.”  
“Forse.” Disse Louis ammiccando.  
Harry scosse la testa, un leggero rossore prese possesso sulle sue guance.  “Deve essere così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornarono a Londra appena in tempo per i Brit Award. Louis stava ancora combattendo un po’ contro il jetlag, ma comunque era di buon umore quando partirono per dirigersi sul red carpet dell’evento.  
Harry sarebbe arrivato insieme a Niall e Louis non era sicuro del fatto che si sarebbero incontrati nel backstage, ma Paul gli aveva assicurato che avrebbero condiviso un tavolo.  
“Louis,” chiese qualcuno dopo che erano rimasti fermi per almeno cinque minuti buoni per fare le fotografie. “Quali sono le tue previsioni per stasera?”  
“Siamo davvero onorati di essere stati nominati per ben tre Brits,” rispose Louis, aggiustandosi la giacca. “È incredibile essere nominati per il ‘Gruppo dell’anno’ per la quarta volta. Gli altri gruppi sono fantastici, però. Penso che i 1975 vinceranno.”  
La donna riportò il microfono verso la sua bocca. “Che cosa mi dici invece delle voci sul matrimonio? Qualche commento?”  
“Non dovrebbe esserci un fidanzamento ufficiale prima di questo?” Chiede invece Louis.  
“Beh, dimmelo tu,” lo stuzzicò l’intervistatrice. “Harry ti ha fatto la proposta?”  
Louis alzò la mano. “Vedi qualche anello?”  
“Harry indossa un sacco di anelli, però,” sostenne lei.  
Louis rise. “Si, e sono davvero una scocciatura tutti quegli anelli. Ma nessuno di essi è un anello di fidanzamento, temo.”  
“Quindi nessuno di voi due si è ancora proposto all’altro?”  
“Non ancora.” Louis sorrise gentilmente e si rivolse a Zayn, il quale stava rispondendo alle domande sul suo nuovo taglio di capelli. Aspettò pazientemente, e quando il moro finì, insieme ringraziarono gli intervistatori ed andarono a cercare Liam.  
“Penso che siano entrambi fantastici, ad essere onesti,” stava dicendo Liam quando si unirono a lui, e la telecamera si mosse, probabilmente per farli entrare nell’inquadratura. Liam li guardò e sorrise. “Quindi, qualunque cosa accada, la sosterrò.”  
“Louis, Liam ci ha appena detto che pensa che tu ed Harry sicuramente vi sposerete. C’è quindi qualcosa nell’aria?”  
Louis sorrise a Liam, gettandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Ah, lo ha detto davvero? Vi svelo un segreto, lui è molto molto affezionato ad Harry.” Poi scosse leggermente la testa. “Non è previsto nulla, comunque. Siamo entrambi occupati in questo momento e le cose vanno bene così come sono.”  
“Qual è la cosa migliore di Harry, allora?” Chiese il ragazzo.  
“Le sue maniglie dell’amore,” rispose immediatamente il castano, senza pensarci nemmeno due volte.  
Liam rise mentre Zayn ridacchiò piano.  
Anche l’intervistatore sembrò trovare la cosa abbastanza divertente, perché sorrise. “Questo chiaramente non è ciò che Zayn e Liam apprezzano di lui.”  
“Oh, intendevi qual è la cosa che lo rende praticamente irresistibile agli occhi di questi due?” Louis indicò Zayn e Liam, notando che i due avevano delle espressioni di puro affetto sui loro volti. “Immagino che sappiano che non hanno altra scelta, Harry deve piacergli per forza. Fintanto che saranno miei amici, dovranno avere a che fare anche con lui.”  
“Siamo diventati amici,” disse poi Zayn. “Harry mi ha fatto conoscere la mia ragazza, e loro due sono ancora molto amici. Penso che continueremo ad andare tutti molto d’accordo.”  
Liam annuì.  
Finirono anche quell’intervista, poi si diressero all’interno della sala per trovare il loro tavolo.  
“Tutti non fanno altro che parlare del fatto che tu ed Harry potreste sposarvi presto,” disse Liam. “È pazzesco.”  
“Non voglio pensare a cosa succederà una volta che ci fidanzeremo davvero ufficialmente.” Precisò Louis.  
Zayn sogghignò. “Perché non lo fate se siete entrambi così sicuri?”  
Louis considerò la cosa per un secondo. “Bella domanda.”  
“Perrie sarebbe al settimo cielo all’idea di organizzare questa festa di fidanzamento, ed anche il matrimonio dopo.”  
“Per il matrimonio dovrà di sicuro mettersi d’accordo con le nostre madri e sorelle. Non sarà carino,” lo avvertì Louis.  
Liam rise e stava per dire qualcosa quando qualcuno gli pizzicò un fianco da dietro, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Ehi amici!” Li salutò Niall, stringendo ciascuno di loro in un caloroso abbraccio. “È davvero bello vedervi.”  
“È sempre bello vederti, Niall.” Rispose Liam.  
“Abbiamo già preso posto al tavolo. Venite.” Indicò quindi dietro di sé e Louis poté vedere Harry seduto da solo in uno dei tavoli rotondi, e stava parlando con una donna in piedi di fronte a lui.  
Seguirono Niall ed Harry non interruppe la sua conversazione, ma si sporse un po’ più vicino quando Louis gli toccò la spalla. Dopo ciò, il castano allontanò la mano ed iniziò a parlare con Niall, che gli raccontò di Barbara, del suo nuovo appartamento, del cane che avevano comprato qualche settimana prima e dei suoi piani per un viaggio in Spagna tra un paio di mesi.  
“Ehi,” disse Harry piano dopo un po’ e Louis si voltò verso di lui. Era davvero bellissimo, da togliere il fiato, con i capelli raccolti da una sciarpa di seta grigia che si intonava alla sua camicia. “È bello vederti.”  
“Mi hai visto stamattina, Harold.” Gli ricordò Louis.  
“Ma non eri così elegante.” Precisò il riccio, indicando l’abbigliamento del giovane.  
“Oh, chiudi il becco,” Louis diede una leggera gomitata nello stomaco di Harry.  
Rimasero poi in silenzio quando le luci si abbassarono ed una strana musica iniziò a suonare dagli altoparlanti. Louis cercò la mano di Harry da sotto il tavolo, intrecciando le loro dita quando James Corden salì sul palco.  
Harry la strinse di rimando, aggrappandosi a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
La mano di Harry era sudaticcia quando fu annunciata la prima categoria nella quale era nominato. Louis ricordava bene quella sensazione, sapeva benissimo come ci si sentiva in quel momento. La prima cerimonia dei Brits a cui avevano partecipato era stata quattro anni fa, e Louis era un fascio di nervi.  
Harry invece era stato bene fino a poco fa, ma ora stringeva la mano di Louis quasi in modo doloroso, con il viso che aveva perso tutto il suo naturale colorito. Louis si avvicinò un po’ di più a lui, facendo si che le loro spalle fossero premute insieme. Mentre i nominati per la categoria ‘Miglior Canzone Dell’Anno’ venivano introdotti grazie ad un breve video, il castano accarezzò piano con il pollice la mano del riccio.  
“Piccolo, va tutto bene.” Lo rassicurò Louis. “Non importa cosa accadrà tra un secondo, tutto andrà bene. Sono qui, okay? Ci sveglieremo domani mattina, probabilmente con i postumi di una sbornia, ed io ti obbligherò a prepararmi la colazione.” Vide Harry sorridere a quelle ultime parole. “Questo non cambia nulla.”  
Harry lo fissò, gli occhi verdi un po’ vitrei, le labbra leggermente socchiuse.  
“Harry Styles!” Annunciò Rita Ora sul palco. “Con Baby Blue!”  
Louis allora sorrise tanto da sentire il viso fargli male, ed alzò le loro mani intrecciate per premere un bacio sulle nocche del suo fidanzato. Harry lo stava ancora fissando, come se non avesse nemmeno sentito le parole della cantante.  
“Devi andare sul palco, amore.” Gli disse quindi Louis.  
Harry voltò la testa, guardando verso il palco, poi si girò di nuovo, ed i suoi occhi erano spalancati ed emozionati. Si sporse e lasciò un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Louis. Un forte “Aww” attraversò il pubblico e quando Harry poi si alzò per andare sul palco, Louis sorrise a Zayn e Liam e poi diede il cinque a Niall. Aveva il cuore che gli scoppiava d’orgoglio.  
“Wow,” disse il riccio al microfono, e suonava davvero sopraffatto. Louis si voltò per poterlo guardare meglio sul grande schermo.  
“Grazie,” aggiunse Harry, a corto di parole. “Questo è davvero molto gentile da parte vostra. Questa canzone significa davvero molto per me.” Si fermò per un secondo, forse per cercare di raccogliere le parole. “Voglio ringraziare i miei fan per aver reso possibile tutto ciò. Siete davvero fantastici ed io vi adoro. Ed ovviamente voglio ringraziare il mio migliore amico e manager Niall, che è qui con me questa sera. Niall, grazie di tutto. Non avrei mai potuto farlo senza di te.” Guardò la piccola statuetta che aveva tra le mani. Niall singhiozzò un po’ dall’altra parte del tavolo e Liam lo circondò con un braccio. “Inoltre, grazie alla mia famiglia per aver supportato me e la mia carriera. Significa così tanto per me sapere che voi sarete sempre dalla mia parte.”  
Louis sorrise, sapendo che quelle frasi erano destinate anche a lui. Era diventato la _famiglia_ di Harry ormai, tanto quanto sua madre, il suo patrigno e sua sorella. Applaudì quindi con il resto del pubblico, tenendo gli occhi puntati su di Harry con il cuore che davvero sembrava voler scoppiare da tanto era l’amore e l’orgoglio che provava per quel ragazzo.  
“Questa canzone è stata scritta per una persona speciale, quindi voglio dedicare questo premio a lui.” Harry alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi trovarono quelli di Louis e sorrise, così sfacciato ma allo stesso tempo così, così adorabile. “Grazie per essere mio, Rululu. Ti amo.”  
Harry scese dal palco tra gli applausi generali e tornò al tavolo, le guance arrossate e gli occhi luminosi. Louis si alzò in piedi prima che Harry li raggiungesse, e sapeva benissimo che le telecamere fossero puntate su di loro, ma non gliene poteva importar di meno. Quando il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui, lo attirò verso di sé e lo baciò. Non fu un bacio acceso, ma un bacio dolce e casto, che sperava riuscisse a trasmettergli tutto il suo amore.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” sussurrò.  
Harry sorrise, annuendo in silenzio, con le dita che affondarono nella vita di Louis.  
“Beh, se questo non è stato il momento più dolce e saliente della serata,” commentò James dall’altro lato della sala. “Il nostro caro Louis probabilmente gliela farà pagare ad Harry comunque, dato che ora tutto il mondo sa che lo chiama Rululu.”  
Il pubblico rise e Louis voleva controbattere e cercare di difendersi, ma in quel momento davvero non ci riusciva, non poteva.  
Avrebbe avuto il tempo di infastidirsi per ciò più tardi.  
Ora, era il momento di Harry.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry era stanco quando tornò a casa. Lasciò cadere il borsone vicino alla porta ed inciampò attraverso l’atrio per dirigersi in cucina. Si sentiva come un morto che cammina, essendo rimasto sveglio per le ultime venti ore. Avrebbe potuto restare un’altra notte a Los Angeles, ma ciò avrebbe significato passare un’altra notte senza Louis, quindi aveva deciso di prendere un volo di ritorno a casa direttamente dopo la sua intervista.  
Ormai avevano una casa a Los Angeles ed avevano in programma di acquistarne una anche a New York. Quella di Londra però era la sua vera casa, tutte le altre erano soltanto investimenti, oltre che ad un bel cambiamento dal momento che in questo modo non dovevano dormire in albergo ogni volta che erano lì.  
La casa era silenziosa e, per un momento, Harry temette che forse Louis non fosse nemmeno lì. Quando arrivò in cucina però, le luci erano accese, una pila di piatti era presente nel lavandino ed un odore di pane tostato bruciato aleggiava nell’aria.  
Louis era seduto al tavolo, ed il suo indice si muoveva veloce sul tablet di fronte a lui. Alzò gli occhi quando Harry si avvicinò a lui, ed i suoi occhioni blu si spalancarono.  
“Harry?”  
Il riccio semplicemente si gettò su di lui, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo collo e sistemandosi sul grembo del maggiore. Un braccio di Louis andò ad afferrargli automaticamente la vita.  
“Piccolo, pensavo che non saresti tornato a casa fino a domattina,” mormorò, premendo un bacio sulla spalla del giovane.  
“Volevo passare la notte qui,” borbottò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. “Niall è ancora in viaggio di nozze, quindi mi sentivo davvero tanto solo.”  
“Hm,” mormorò Louis. “Ho appena mandato a casa il mio amante, per fortuna.”  
Harry ridacchiò, nascondendo il viso contro il collo del maggiore. “Ed io che pensavo di beccarti in flagrante.”  
“Magari la prossima volta.” Louis spinse Harry indietro, quanto bastava per poterlo guardare in faccia. Tracciò con un dito le borse sotto gli occhi del riccio. “Vuoi fare un bagno?”  
“Mi laverai i capelli?” Chiese il giovane, sorridendo e sperando che questo avrebbe cancellato l’espressione preoccupata sul viso di Louis.  
“Certo,” rispose tranquillamente il maggiore, premendo un bacio sulla punta del naso di Harry.  
“E mi porterai in braccio?”  
Louis rise e fece scivolare le mani sotto le cosce di Harry, sollevandolo. Il riccio si sentì un po’ come un koala troppo cresciuto mentre si aggrappava a Louis, le sue gambe strette intorno alla sua vita, le braccia avvolte intorno al suo collo. I muscoli delle braccia del maggiore si tesero, Harry riuscì a percepirlo, ed il cuore mancò di un battito. Amava vedere i muscoli del suo ragazzo lavorare.  
Arrivati al bagno, Louis posò con cautela Harry sul piccolo sgabello che avevano lì prima di girare i rubinetti e far scorrere l’acqua calda nella grande vasca. Harry l’aveva scelta quando avevano comprato la casa un anno fa, dicendo a Louis che avevano assolutamente bisogno di una grande vasca per poter così fare dolci bagni insieme. Louis non aveva obiettato.  
“Niall mi ha inviato delle foto da Bali, prima,” disse il maggiore mentre si toglieva i vestiti. “Sembra che si stiano divertendo davvero molto.”  
“Il matrimonio è stato bellissimo.” Harry ripensò al ricevimento di poche settimane fa. Era stato il testimone di Niall, quindi il responsabile degli anelli e di tutto. “Sembravano così felici.”  
“Lo sono,” commentò Louis. “È solo questione di tempo prima che tu ti ritrova un bambino in tour.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto,” sospirò il riccio. “Credi che Babs glielo permetterebbe?”  
“Beh, a Niall di certo non piacerà stare via per diversi mesi senza vedere suo figlio, quindi lei dovrà accettarlo,” disse il maggiore con un sorriso divertito.  
“E noi come faremo?” Rifletté il riccio. “Insomma, chi porterà i bambini in tour?”  
Louis stava versando degli oli profumati nell’acqua, il loro odore riempiva la stanza, quindi Harry non riusciva a vedere la sua faccia. “Possiamo discuterne quando sarà.”  
Quando Harry si tolse tutti i suoi vestiti e li ripiegò per bene, iniziò a togliersi anche i suoi accessori. Aveva tagliato i capelli un po’ di tempo fa, ma erano ancora abbastanza lunghi da doverli legare quasi tutti i giorni.  
“No, quella tienila,” disse Louis, appoggiando una mano su quella di Harry quando il riccio stava per sfilarsi l’ultimo anello.  
Harry sorrise, girando la mano in modo che i loro palmi si toccassero. “Non ti piace quando la tolgo, vero?”  
“No, mi piace quando è l’unica cosa che indossi.” Louis si avvicinò al più piccolo per baciarlo. Passò il pollice sul metallo freddo dell’anello sull’anulare di Harry, approfondendo il bacio.  
Louis era stato quello a fare la proposta, alla fine. Harry aveva accompagnato gli Escapade in Giappone dal momento che aveva avuto qualche settimana di riposo a gennaio, e quel viaggio aveva risvegliato un bel po’ di ricordi. Louis aveva prenotato un viaggio a Sapporo dopo il loro ultimo concerto, come sorpresa per Harry.  
Naturalmente erano tornati sulla montagna della neve scintillante alle quattro del mattino per vedere il sole sorgere. Tuttavia, quel giorno era nuvoloso, un cielo scuro li accolse insieme ad una forte tempesta di neve, e si erano persi sulla via del ritorno. Harry era così incazzato, ricoperto di neve e stanco, lamentandosi del fatto che non avrebbero dovuto assolutamente organizzare quel viaggio dal momento che sapevano ci sarebbe stato brutto tempo e che avrebbe nevicato troppo.  
Così Louis glielo aveva chiesto proprio lì, nel bel mezzo del nulla, in una fottuta tormenta di neve, con le dita troppo fredde per potergli infilare correttamente l’anello all’anulare. Harry amava ogni secondo di quel ricordo.  
Louis entrò nella vasca da bagno ed Harry lo seguì, appoggiandosi al petto del maggiore, il quale premette un dolce bacio dietro il suo orecchio e le gambe andarono ad ingabbiare il suo corpo di in modo stretto. Nessuno disse nulla per un po’, l’unico rumore nella stanza era l’acqua che schizzava piano per i loro movimenti.  
Louis lavò con cura i capelli di Harry, le sue mani gentili e le sue dita gli massaggiarono il cuoio capelluto per alcuni minuti. Il riccio sospirò soddisfatto e si allontanò per un momento dal corpo di Louis per far in modo che quest’ultimo sciacquasse via tutti i residui di shampoo, poi si adagiò di nuovo contro il suo petto e avvolse le braccia del maggiore intorno al suo stomaco, stringendo le loro mani ed intrecciando le loro dita.  
Fino ad oggi, tenere la mano di Louis era ancora il tocco più intimo e bello che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Nulla aveva mai battuto la sensazione che gli provocava avere la mano di Louis stretta nella sua.  
“Ehi, amore?” Disse il castano dolcemente, le labbra che si muovevano contro la tempia di Harry.  
Il riccio stava quasi per addormentarsi, l’acqua era ancora tiepida intorno a loro, il corpo di Louis era caldo e confortevole contro il suo. “Hm?”  
“Ci separeremo.”  
Gli occhi del giovane si spalancarono e si sedette per rivolgersi a Louis. “Stai rompendo con me in una vasca da bagno?”  
Il giovane sorrise leggermente, ma il sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi. “Non parlo di noi, sciocco. Intendo la band.”  
“Oh,” disse Harry, cercando un modo migliore per poter rispondere a quella dichiarazione. “Perché?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle ed avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry per riportarlo alla sua posizione precedente. “Ne abbiamo discusso, e abbiamo deciso che non firmeremo un altro contratto alla fine dell’anno.”  
Il riccio rimase in silenzio per un momento, giocherellando con l’anello che indossava il maggiore. Quello che Harry gli aveva comprato dopo il loro fidanzamento ufficiale. Aveva due rondini incise al suo interno, che rappresentavano loro due, come metafora che sarebbero sempre tornati l’uno dall’altro, proprio come facevano le rondini.  
“Perché non me lo hai detto prima?”  
“Non ero ancora sicuro di cosa avremmo fatto,” spiegò Louis. “Volevo prima essere sicuro di quello che i ragazzi volevano, assicurarmi di essere chiaro con loro. Volevo prima sapere se eravamo tutti e tre sulla stessa pagina.”  
Il riccio sospirò ed annuì. “Capisco.”  
“Nessuno di noi vuole fare questa vita per altri tre anni,” proseguì Louis, con un dito che tracciava lo stomaco di Harry, disegnando dei cerchi. “Non ho mai pensato di voler fare questo per il resto della mia vita.”  
“Ecco perché hai fondato la compagnia,” concordò Harry.  
“Mi piace l’idea di dare ad altre persone la stessa opportunità che ho ricevuto io. Mi piacerebbe rendere più facile la realizzazione dei loro sogni.” Il maggiore sospirò, ed Harry sentì le sue ciglia strisciare contro la sua tempia quando chiuse gli occhi. “Ma è un po’ spaventoso.”  
Il riccio sollevò la mano di Louis verso la sua bocca, baciando ogni suo polpastrello. “Che cosa ti fa paura?”  
“La mia vita cambierà completamente. Non tornerò più sul palco, non mi esibirò più, non avrò più a che fare con i fan,” rifletté il maggiore. “Non vedrò più così spesso Liam e Zayn.”  
Rimanendo in silenzio per un momento, Harry continuò a giocare con le dita di Louis, poi girò la testa, abbastanza da poter guardare il ragazzo dagli occhi blu. “Cambierà, si, ma questo non sarà necessariamente un male. Potrai magari ancora salire sul palco qualche volta, e ci saranno i fan. I fan ci saranno sempre per te. Forse non tanti come adesso, forse saranno meno appassionati, ma ci saranno sempre per te, perché sei stato una parte fondamentale della loro vita.”  
“Hm,” rispose semplicemente Louis.  
“E non pensare neanche per un attimo che questo spezzerà l’amicizia che lega te, Liam e Zayn. Niente potrebbe mai farlo. Capisco che vederli di meno sarà difficile per te, ma sono convinto che riuscirete a vedervi il più possibile quando ne avrete la possibilità. Che loro vorranno vederti ogni giorno,” aggiunse Harry, aspettando che Louis incontrasse il suo sguardo. “Non dubitare di questo, Lou.”  
Louis sorrise leggermente, chinandosi per poter baciare le labbra del riccio. “Sai cos’altro ho capito?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Quando saremo sposati ed avremo dei figli, non voglio assolutamente essere in tour,” mormorò Louis. “Non funzionerebbe, vero? Uno di noi dovrà essere sempre qui, dovrà rendere questa una casa per i nostri figli.”  
“Louis,” disse Harry severamente, accigliandosi. Si sedette per bene e si voltò completamente verso di lui. “No. Non pensarla in questo modo. Non rinunciare alla tua carriera per questo. Non potrei mai accettarlo.”  
“Va tutto bene, Haz.” Gli sorrise rassicurante. “Voglio farlo.”  
“Ma-”  
“C’è qualcosa che è molto più importante di tutta la mia carriera. C’è stato un tempo in cui non la pensavo assolutamente così, un tempo in cui non desideravo altro che stare sul palco e cantare. Un tempo in cui la mia carriera era la mia priorità.” Louis spazzò via i capelli di Harry dal viso, facendo passare le dita lungo le ciocche bagnate. “Ma ora non lo è più. Io voglio questo, tutti i giorni della mia vita. Voglio restare qui, voglio un posto dove poter tornare ogni notte. Voglio una _casa_ , Harry.”  
“Abbiamo già una casa, no?” Chiese Harry. “Tu sei la mia casa.”  
“E tu sei la mia, piccolo.” Disse Louis. “Ma ho pensato che ora come ora ho bisogno di un posto fisso. Un posto che siamo io e te, un posto che è questa casa che abbiamo comprato insieme. Continuerò a viaggiare molto, non avrò altra scelta se assumerò il ruolo di amministratore delegato della mia azienda, ma voglio che questo posto sia la nostra casa. Il posto in cui entrambi ritorneremo, sempre.”  
Harry sarebbe sempre ritornato da Louis. Tuttavia, capì il desiderio del suo fidanzato, il desiderio di volere un qualcosa di stabile. “Okay,” sospirò il riccio, annuendo. “Va bene.”  
Louis sorrise ed Harry lo attirò a sé per un bacio. L’acqua ormai si era raffreddata, la sua pelle formicolava sotto il tocco gentil del castano.  
“Sai che non vorrò mai essere lontano dai miei figli per diversi mesi mentre sarò in tour, vero?” Chiese allora il riccio, tirandosi indietro ed accigliandosi, riferendosi alla conversazione precedente.  
Il maggiore ridacchiò, aiutandolo ad affondare di nuovo tra le sue braccia, strofinandosi comodamente contro il suo corpo. “Lo so. E non succederà, tranquillo.”  
“Sarà fantastico, Lou.” Sospirò Harry, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi ed immaginando il loro futuro. “Ci divertiremo così tanto ad essere sposati e poi ad essere genitori. Sarà difficile qualche volta, ma ce la faremo.”  
Louis sfiorò con il pollice il punto in cui poteva sentire il battito del cuore del riccio sul polso prima di allacciare le loro dita, intrecciandole delicatamente insieme. Le labbra del maggiore tracciarono la sua mascella, lasciando dolci baci, il respiro che si infrangeva sulla sua epidermide, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca e solleticandogli pelle. Poi parlò, e quelle parole bloccarono completamente il suo cuore.  
“Non vedo l’ora.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si, siamo arrivate alla fine di Empty Skies. Ogni volta che dobbiamo lasciare una nostra traduzione ci viene da piangere ahahaha perché ci affezioniamo ai personaggi così tanto, come se fossero nostri in un certo senso, e abbiamo amato questi Harry e Louis. Questi due così testardi che nascondevano i loro veri sentimenti sotto un velo di odio, ma che sono riusciti a superare ogni loro piccola incomprensione del loro passato. E sono così belli, mado ci mancheranno davvero tantissimo. Volevamo ringraziarvi ancora una volta per tutto, per seguirci costantemente in ogni nostra traduzione sia silenziosamente sia commentando. E' grazie a voi che facciamo tutto questo.   
> Ci vediamo tra qualche settimana con la nuova storia!   
> Bacioni, Sil&Chia


End file.
